Sus Ojos
by Usako Suyi
Summary: Final. La vida hizo que cruzaran sus miradas, y luchando contra molinos de vientos sellaron su amor. Pero han pasado 15 años, y el tiene que tomar una decisión... UA Darien y Serena.
1. Prólogo

_**Prologo**_

_**Tiempo presente**_

Al fin se encontraba solo. Lo dejaron ahí, era SU momento. Sólo de él y sólo de ella.

Sólo la miraba, como la miraba todos los días desde el momento que la conoció. Con ojos de amor.

Pero ella no le devolvía la mirada, no respondía a sus caricias y menos le decía que lo amaba.

Ya habían pasado quince amargos años de aquel fatídico día. Pero hoy, él debía tomar una decisión…

* * *

Niñas que alegría aquí el principio. Que va a pasar!!!! que emoción. Espero que me acompañen porque vengo preparando este fic con mucho amor y mucho cariño. Dedicado para ustedes, sólo para ustedes. Basado en la obra "Sailor Moon" derechos reservados. Sólo utilizo su buen nombre con fines de entretenimiento.  
Quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que leyeron mis songfics anteriores, cuento con sus regaños!!!!

Las quiero y el Lunes 30 subo el primer capítulo.

Antes de marcharme quiero dedicarle a MI MAMO este fic. TE AMO!!!!!! Feliz 6to. Aniversario!!!!

Y como siempre ya costumbre. _**Yo si podría reconocerte entre un millón de estrellas.**_

**_Besotes a las Mamochas y no Mamochas, Suyi_**


	2. El comienzo de mi amor

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**El comienzo de mi amor**_

_**20 años antes **_

Era primavera, su hermano no podía haber elegido mejor día para casarse. Sí, su pequeño hermano de 18 años se casaba con la mujer de su vida.

Si bien él no comprendía el apuro de contraer nupcias, algo no podía negar, su hermano Zafiro, se había convertido en hombre el día que conoció a Rei.

La ceremonia fue sencilla pero llena de sentimiento, la novia se veía radiante, y en sus ojos brillaba el amor. Un amor que él en sus 26 años nunca había conocido.

Ya en la recepción, Darien observó a un grupo de niñas, que para él no superaban los 20 años. Y así era, las mejores amigas de su ahora cuñada, festejaban y cantaban en la mesa junto a Rei y Zafiro, quienes no paraban de abrazarse y besarse.

Llegó el momento de vals, los novios comenzaron a bailar y luego se unieron los invitados. En ese momento la vio, ahí entre medio de la gente, era la criatura más hermosa del mundo.

Por fin sus ojos se encontraron, por un instante el mundo se paralizó, ya no importaba la fiesta, ni su hermano, ya no le importaba ni su vida, sólo quería quedarse así, mirándola. Sus ojos eran más celestes que el cielo y su pelo era rubio como el sol, ella sólo le sonrió, y se marchó.

Desesperado Darien corrió tras ella, hasta que la alcanzó en el jardín. Si ya era bella con la luz artificial, a la luz de la luna parecía una diosa. Se acercó a ella y suavemente la besó. Ella le respondió con una calida sonrisa, y miró sus ojos, realmente eran más profundos y azules que el océano.

**-Mi nombre es Serena-**, le dijo dulcemente a la oído, **-pero ahora debo partir, es tarde y mañana voy a estar cansada, no querrás que tu cita se vea trasnochada-** se acercó a él y lo besó, esta vez fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa.

Él sólo la observaba maravillado, **-Darien, ese en mi nombre, creo que tampoco querrás que tu cita de mañana sea un desconocido. Nos encontramos en el restaurante Bordeaux Cellar a las 20, te espero.**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Así llegó la noche, un muy nervioso Darien esperaba a esa mujer que en 10 minutos había cambiado su vida, él estaba seguro que por primera vez estaba… ¿enamorado?

Serena llegó exactamente a las 20, ni un segundo antes, ni un segundo después. Lo vio a Darien, se acercó y tímidamente lo besó.

La cena fue más de lo que pudieron soñar, los dos parecían conocerse de toda la vida, Darien quedó sorprendido al saber la edad de Serena, tenía 18 al igual que su hermano. Durante la cena olvidó la diferencia de edad, ella era muy madura, aunque lo escondía tras una inocencia infantil que enamoraba más al joven doctor.

La cita terminó como empezó con un beso, pero esta vez no era un beso robado, o un beso tímido. Ese beso, era su primer beso de pareja.

Sus labios se rozaron lentamente, podían sentir su calidez. El vino que había acompañado su comida, no podía saber mejor que en los labios de Darien. No podían separarse, sus labios necesitaban encontrarse una y otra vez, y la pasión comenzó a aumentar. Ya no sólo deseaban besarse, Darien quería sentirla suya, amarla, recorrer centímetro a centímetro su piel.

Serena se separó dulcemente, le sonrió y lo volvió a besar. Había algo en el aire que hacia que él se extasiara con su perfume. No dejaban de observarse, para Darien ella era su diosa, y no lograba entender porque Serena hacia que él sintiera así. Pero comprendió, renunció a la delicia de amarla esa noche, ya tendrían otras noches y llegaría ese momento.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Trascurridos quince días del casamiento de Rei y Zafiro, el joven matrimonio volvió a clases. Eso ero lo prometido a sus familiares y a las Monjas del Colegio.

Todo el mundo comentaba en los pasillos lo feliz que se veía la pareja y la envidia no paraba de circular. Las clases habían sido tranquilas, de no ser por la insistencia de Mina y Ami para saber en detalle la Luna de Miel.

Mientras que por otro lado era Zafiro quién recibía miles de preguntas por parte de sus amigos.

Así que Rei decidió que si la tortura iba a existir, que fuera rápida.

**-A ver, que es lo que realmente quieren saber, porque nos conocemos todas y sabemos que ya ninguna llegará virgen al matrimonio.**

**-Rei, no era necesario echarnos en cara esa realidad. Pero, si es por amor, no importa pecar antes de tiempo.** Dijo Ami muy seria

**-Si es verdad, nosotras decidimos amar a pesar que en esta escuela, hasta respirar sea pecado.** Bromeó Mina.

**-Eso, sí la única que se mantiene pura es Serena, porque jamás conoció hombre. Y cada vez que le preguntamos sobre el tema, lo elude. Parece que le da vergüenza. **

**-Lita¿yo qué?-** Para desgracia de Lita, Serena había escuchado las últimas palabras de la castaña.

**-Nada Sere, que aquí hablábamos de la Luna de Miel de Rei. ¡El romance está en el aire!** Decía una muy enamorada Ami. Su noviazgo con Taiki era perfecto, no podía pedir a alguien más cariñoso o adorable.

**-O sea que hablaban de sexo y de mi virginidad, o falta de ella.-** Serena reía mientras sus amigas se escondían, ella era muy clara con respecto a eso, no quería que nadie le preguntara.

**-Pero que no hablemos de mí, no quiere decir que no podamos hablar de la Señora Chiba. Y no se guarde ningún detalle, que eso es de mala amiga.**

La tarde siguió su curso, a Rei se le había ido la vergüenza y contaba cada día, y cada noche con lujo de detalle. A los que sus amigas respondían con sugerencias para poner en práctica en la cama, como si de eximias amantes se trataran.

Y Serena sólo reía, se revolcaba de la risa por las técnica "secretas" y posiciones que sus amigas recomendaban. **-Todas bajo la etiqueta de prueba, algún día me agradecerás.-** Decía muy contenta Mina.

Ya eran las 19.30 hs. Zafiro, que había pasado el mismo interrogatorio que su flamante esposa, se dirigía acompañado de sus amigos al encuentro con las féminas.

Como todos los días a la misma hora, la sesión de besos había comenzado. Rei y Zafiro, Ami y Taiki, Mina y Yaten, Lita con Andrew. Este último llegaba al horario de la salida para verse con su novia. Y por supuesto los únicos penados espectadores eran Seiya y Serena.

Si algo que no podía decirse de Seiya, era que no había intentado por todos los medios de enamorar a Serena. Desde la llegada de la rubia, dos años atrás, para el joven sólo existía su diosa bombón y muy lejos el resto de la mortales. Seiya era el único hombre que había visto las diferentes caras de Sere, bueno, no todas pero si más de lo que los demás veían.

Con él, ella era diferente, dejaba de lado su mascara de niña y le mostraba su faceta de mujer. Una mujer independiente que lo quería, pero que nunca lo amaría. Y era mediante su calidez y su frialdad que hacía que Seiya se enamorara más.

Aunque Sere rompió el corazón de Seiya muchas veces, él no la dejaba, pues creía que a través de su amistad, algún día correspondería sus sentimientos.

Los besos seguían y ya Serena y Seiya estaban al borde del suicidio, y de pronto una bocina sonó. Todos voltearon a ver el esplendido Ferrari azul que se encontraba en la puerta del colegio religioso. Pero nadie imaginó lo que seguiría.

**-Amigas, me retiro, me vinieron a buscar. Pero a las 22.00 estoy en la casa de Zafiro, hoy es noche de juegos, verdad.-** y salió corriendo a donde se encontraba el auto estacionado, subió a el y se marcho.

Todos quedaron estupefactos, sólo pudieron responder a la rubia con un movimiento de cabeza. No podían creer que su amiga se marchara con "alguien", y encima que no hubiera dicho quien era. Pero era viernes y como había dicho Serena era noche de juegos en la casa Chiba…

* * *

_La locura se contagia, si Celia puede tener su The Earth's Princesa Corner yo puedo tenerla mía, jajajaja_

_**1st Lady Chiba. Mamo's first Wife Place**_

Llegamos hasta acá jejejeje, quiero agradecer a:

**Celia mi Reina!!!!** Ella es mi primer review, se agradece. Y he decidido que desde ahora serás Mariposa. O sea gracias Mariposa!!!! (a ver cuanto te dura el apodo)

**Erica Chiba:** Amiga, yo te tengo presente y ser Mamocha es fácil, sólo lo tenés que amar. Si lo hacés entonces ya sos una de nosotras.

**Anais:** Mi Malignidad adorada, no digas que no te quiero, porque la que tiene coronita acá sos vos. Ya sabés de lo que hablo. Pero por más que tengas leido hasta el 4 y el final no quiere decir que no espero que me sigas apoyado. Te quiero preciosa.

**Mamo:** Amor eres la fuente de inspiración eterna. Te amo!!!!!

Todas mis demás reinas tiene en mi corazoncete un lugar y a no celarse.

Hoy 30 sigo de aniversario, así que Mamor feliz aniversario T'AMO.

**_Yo si te reconocería entre un millón de estrellas…_**

_**Besotes para todas Mamochas y no Mamochas, Suyi**_


	3. De novios, amante y fiestas

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**De novios, amantes y fiestas**_

Ya eran las 22.00 y todos esperaban ansiosos la llegada de Serena, era la primera vez que iría con un novio, o eso creían.

Seiya no quiso quedarse atrás, si su bombón se encontraba con alguien, él no podía ser menos. La realidad era que él si estaba saliendo con una chica, hacia ya un tiempo, pero no perdía la esperanza de conquistar a Sere.

Definitivamente esa noche iba a ser para recordar. Todos esperaban con curiosidad la llegada de la rubia.

El ruido de la imponente Ferrari se escuchó y todos salieron corriendo a las ventanas. Serena bajó del auto con una gran sonrisa. No perdió mucho tiempo y dio la vuelta, de golpe sólo se perdió de la vista de sus amigos.

**-Yo conozco esa sonrisa, nuestra amiguita estuvo de picara. ¡Hasta tal vez haya deshojado margaritas!-** Los ojos de Mina tenían un brillo especial. No sólo por el hecho de que tal vez su mejor amiga se había convertido en mujer. Sino que además este hombre era para ella, y sus amigas el clavo perfecto para sacar a otro clavo, Seiya, de al lado de Serena. 

**-Si, seguro ahora están besándose apasionadamente. Tal vez lo hayan hecho en la Ferrari. Debe ser muy excitante, ese auto despierta pasiones, que mejor forma que bautizarlo, ¿no creen?- **Taiki no podía más que observar a su novia, el sabía que tenía una imaginación voraz. Pero nunca imaginó que lo hablara tan suelta delante de sus amigas y amigos.

**-En ese caso deberíamos suponer que el carro fue muy bautizado, eso sí, si nos hizo caso alguna vez en la vida, no la pudo haber pasado mal.-**

**-Rei, vos creés que nos va a hacer caso. Dejala que busque su experiencia solita. Y cuando nos lo confiese, zaz, ahí le caemos con el verdadero arsenal de truquitos.-**

**-Y yo espero que ese arsenal de truquitos que estás nombrando así de tranquilita me los muestres hoy a la noche.-**

**-Andrew, te enseño todo lo que quieras mientras esté bien borracha.- **

**-Entonces que salga la primera ronda de tragos, mi amada novia no puede sentir sed en toda la noche.-**

El ambiente era propicio para el juego, la más sorprendida de todos era la pobre Kakyuu, siendo la nueva esa noche iba a conocerlos muy bien. Y ellos a ella.

**-Oigan, el beso sigue, amigas la pequeña niña que subió hoy a ese auto, ya es una mujer. Lo conseguimos la hemos pervertido.- **Las lagrimas corrían en abundancia por las mejillas de Mina, mientras todos reían, todos menos uno.

**-Mina eso es grosero y fuera de lugar. No puedo creer que te de orgullo una cosa así, siempre pensando mal de la gente. Que vos actúes de esa manera, no quiere decir que los demás sean igual a vos. Tranquilamente pueden estar hablando y ser sólo un amigo. No hay necesidad de que sea el novio, además en ese caso yo lo sabría.-** Mina y el resto se quedaron observando a Seiya, con una frase había creado una tensión que arruinó el ambiente. Pero nadie era capaz de derrotar a la auto proclamada diosa del amor, y de eso todos estaban seguros.

**-¡Si!, seguro un amigo. Y yo soy la Reina del Plata, eso aunque te moleste es un beso. Y de los de verdad, de total entrega y pasión. No como los que te dio a vos en las prendas de nuestros juegos. Además no te hagas el súper amigo de Sere, porque vos sabés tanto de ella como nosotros. Y no veo que hayas podido saber "el secreto de Sere, y tampoco quién es el del relicario". Con amigos como vos prefiero quedarme con el del Ferrari.-** Mina estaba muerta de la risa, sabía como tratar a su cuñadito, pero sabía también que su novio luego la iba a retar por ser "mala" con su hermano.

No sabían que momento, pero el coche ya había desaparecido. Y el ruido de la puerta se escuchó. Serena entró a la casa, al parecer todo se encontraba bien.La comida era exquisita, la risa de los jóvenes y la música inundaba cada sala de la Mansión de los Chiba. 

La regla de los viernes era una y absoluta "Estaba prohibido consumir cualquier bebida no espirituosa". Regla sancionada por la angelical Ami y, aunque asombrados, aceptada por todos.

**-¡Ah!, basta yo ya no aguanto más. Todas estas risas y frases alegres, pero fingidas. Es inaudito.** Gritaba una Mina totalmente desquiciada. **-¿Quién es?, ¿dónde vive?, ¿desde cuándo se conocen?, ¿cómo besa? Ya te pidió la prueba de amor…**

**-Mina, dejate de tonterías, ya te dije que puede que sea un amigo. Además si Sere tuviera novio me, digo nos hubiera contado**. Seiya no sacaba la mirada de Serena, como esperando que su suposición fuera la correcta y no la de Mina.

**-¡Quién quiere un poco de Merlot, le juro que está delicioso!** Todos miraron a Serena, con una simple frase había dejado claro, nuevamente que no hablaría del tema.

Luego del pequeño incidente, la noche siguió como debería, ya se encontraban todos alegres. Y sólo eran las 12 de la noche, realmente el Merlot estaba en su punto justo.

Llegó así la "HORA" de los juegos, era un especie de Verdad – Consecuencia. Las preguntas y los retos ya estaban impresas en cartones y dentro de 2 cajitas estaban los nombres de los participantes. Valía todo, y podían negarse a las preguntas o los retos, pero por ellos restaban puntos. Cada verdad valía 5 puntos y cada reto 10, restándose 15 puntos por las verdades sin contestar y 20 por los retos no realizados. Los ganadores eran los primeros en llegar a 195 puntos, una excentricidad de parte de Mina ya que según ella **"los números redondos estaban fuera de moda".**

Esa noche era la primera vez que eran número impar, siempre jugaban en pareja y por lógica Sere y Seiya eran un equipo. Pero esta vez Seiya venía acompañado de Kakyuu, para felicidad de Serena, él al fin seguía adelante. No tenía que preocuparse más de las largas charlas con Seiya, que le gustaban y le hacían bien, pero siempre terminaban con la declaración de amor por parte del joven y posterior rechazo de ella.

Serena rechazó jugar y le cedió su puesto a Kakyuu, la cuál un poco asustada aceptó el reto. Mientras todos acomodaban las fichas y escribían en papel sus nombres, para depositarlos en las cajas, la rubia salió del living.

Tantas veces había recorrido la Mansión Chiba, pero era la primera vez que miraba el hogar de su "novio", se sorprendió a si misma cuando al pensar en él rozó con sus dedos sus labios. Darien Chiba había cambiado su mundo por completo, para ella el sol salía de nuevo, sólo porque él le sonreía y los momentos que estaba con él, cortos, pero intensos, le daba una nueva razón para creer que podía volver a ser feliz.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a un pequeño balcón que daba al jardín de la casa, observó el cielo, tan azul como los ojos de su amado. Ya no podía negarlo, él le cambió la vida en 15 días, a ella que se había prometido ya no amar. Y estaba ahí con sus pensamientos, que eran sólo de él, sus mañanas, sus tardes y sus noches le pertenecían. ¿Cuándo había perdido su libertad, cuándo le había entregado su corazón y cuánto le iba a doler? 

Con su último pensamiento una lágrima cruzó su rostro, aquel hombre todavía era dueño de su alma, no importaba cuanto se alejara, él estaba con ella, estaba en ella. Tomó fuertemente el relicario que pendía de su cuello, lo besó, y lo volvió a colocar cerca de su corazón. Ahí debía estar, como estaba él su único amor, su hombre.

Un suave roce de labios sobre su cuello, la sacó de su transe, **-Sabías, realmente este vino sabe mejor con carne roja.- **Lentamente se dio vuelta y se encontró con una copa de vino. Darien ya la besaba sin que ella pudiera reaccionar, sus labios eran más dulces que cualquier golosina, y ella no podía perderse el gusto de sentirlo y embriagarse con esa mezcla perfecta.

**-Nos van a ver, por favor Darien.-** decía Serena sin despegarse de su novio. 

–**No amor, me mandaron a buscarte, ya son pares y quieren que vayas a jugar. Pero si querés, podemos ir a mi cuarto y seguir el juego solos.-**

**-¡Señor Chiba, que propuesta es esa!, nos esperan y no sería cortés desaparecer. Además con lo locos que son darían vuelta la casa para encontrarnos, y no quiero que nadie te vea en la cama si no soy yo.- **

Ante el último comentario Darien la miró asombrado, la verdad es que no esperaba esa respuesta, se acerco a ella más y hasta pegar sus cuerpos, la joven se enrojeció al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de su novio.

**-En el momento que yo esté en la cama, mi princesa, me gustaría que te estuvieras a mi lado, si no fuera mucha molestia. Pero, mejor dejémoslo para cuando me entreguen mi casa. Mientras imaginá con las noches que vendrán, porque después ya no te vas a poder ir de mí.- **Y seductoramente unió sus labios a los de su joven amada. 

Hubiera sido el momento perfecto, hasta que se escuchó desde casa un grito que los llamaba, el juego iba a comenzar. 

En el livingZafiro esperaba fascinado, era la primera vez en años que su hermano accedía a participar en sus reuniones. Los dos se adoraban, pero los estudios de Darien y su posterior residencia hacían imposible, en parte, su vida social.

**-Hermano de mi vida, se que es tarde pero gracias por jugar con nosotros. Ya vez que tu compañera de juego es de lo más atractiva… Pero no te vayas a enamorar, porque hay cola para llegar a esta belleza.- **Le decía mientras abrazaba a su rubia amiga.

**-En todo caso amigo, tendrías que convertirte en un príncipe azul, porque el camino al corazón de Serena está lleno de espinas.-** Exclamó de lo más divertido Taiki.

**-Que pasa, hoy se comieron un payaso, o es la noche de Péguenle a Serena.- **

**-No te enojes Sere, mirá todo el lío que hizo Zafiro para que jugaras. Darien hoy se fue por la madrugada a trabajar, pensá que está muy cansado e igual se queda con nosotros, hacelo por mi maridito, ¿Sí?- **Rei le hablaba al oído mientras todos miraban expectantes. Sabía que contándole del cansancio de su cuñado la rubia no se iba a negar

**-Bueno, pero como Darien va a ser mi pareja de juego, no vamos a poder cumplir con las verdades de pareja.-**

**-No te hagas problema Sere, cuando les toque verdad, uno de los dos cuenta una anécdota personal y se acabó, no hay problema. Como hacíamos cuando jugabas con Seiya- **Andrew era sin duda el maestro de ceremonias del juego. Todos acataban sus órdenes por ser el mayor, él era el mejor amigo de Darien. Pero desde hacía ya 1 año era el novio de Lita y por ende había caído en eso viernes de juegos. 

**-Y además, las conquistas de Darien son legendarias entre los jóvenes que crecimos a su sombra, ¿no es verdad chicos?-** Al instante que Yaten dejó de hablar Zafiro, Taiki, Seiya, Andrew y él mismo se abalanzaban sobre Darien llenándolo de besos y abrazos. Según ellos imitando a las cientos de miles admiradoras que el Doctor tenía. 

Luego de reponerse del ataque de risa de las chicas, se acercaron a la mesa. Como siempre se encontraban las fichas de juego, la caja negra, las cervezas para los chicos, los daiquiris para las chicas y para Serena su acostumbrada botella de Merlot.

El juego comenzó, los primeros en caer fue la pareja de recién casados.

**-¿Verdad o consecuencia?-** Preguntó Lita.

**-Verdad, empecemos mejor con algo tranquilo, ¿no creés amor?**

**-Si Rei, mejor algo tranquilo para empezar. Aunque no creo que podamos relajarnos.-** Zafiro rió al terminar su frase, pero en ese momento comprendió que no solo confesaría secretos a sus amigos, sino que también a su hermano mayor. Eso sí lo puso nervioso.

**-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que viste parte de la anatomía de tu pareja?, no es justo, esta es una pregunta muy fácil y luego a mí me va a tocar una de alto contenido erótico. ¡Por Dios que suerte que tienen algunos!- **Lita estaba de lo más indignada.

**-¡7 de marzo de hace 2 años!-** gritaron los dos a la vez, cosa que hizo reír a todos, siempre es difícil ser el primero.

**-Ay, que difícil ellos, bueno, ahora nosotros Yaten. Ya van a ver a esta diosa en acción.-**

**-A lo que asumo que tu respuesta es consecuencia, ¿no, Mina?-**

**-Taiki cuñado, yo no tengo miedo a nada.-**

**-Si Mina, pero de vez en cuando, acordate que soy tu novio, ¿podría ser?-** Los ojos de Yaten expresaban el pavor que sentía, si bien su novia era demostrativa, el no podía relajarse tanto como ella. Al menos no, sólo con 5 vasos de cerveza bebidos, 4 o 5 más sería lo ideal. 

**-Bueno, tienen que tomar ropa de la caja negra y recrear la famosa escena de Bajos Instintos. Y Mina, no es necesario que te quites la ropa interior.-** Ante este comentario todos rieron, sabían lo apasionada de que era la joven, y hubiese resultado un gran espectáculo.

Luego de unos instantes, la puesta en escena fue realizada. Mina no dejaba nada a la imaginación, en ese minúsculo vestido blanco. Y Yaten disfrutaba de su rol pasivo de Michel Douglas. 

**-Bravo Mina, tu interpretación fue espectacular.-** Ami no podía creer el descaro de su amiga durante toda la actuación. Realmente no tenía pudor. Y sabía que su cuerpo atraía las miradas de los hombres y lo utilizaba hasta en un juego.

**-Bueno, ahora ¿a quién le toca?- **

**-Darien, por desgracia nos toca a nosotros. Pero por favor, que alguna vez nos toque alguna pregunta no tan comprometedora.-**

**-Tranquilo Andrew, nada de lo pueda preguntar estas cartas, es peor a que yo hable.-**

**-Así que tenés mucho que ocultar amor. Los calladitos siempre son los peores.-**

Mientras la charla continuaba, Kakyuu no pudo dejar de observar que Serena y Darien compartían la misma copa de vino. Y además siempre posaban sus labios en la marca que había dejado el lápiz labial de la rubia. Pero, prefirió ignorar ese comportamiento por lo menos por ese momento.

**-Serena mirá, es perfecta para ellos, ¿verdad?-** Darien no paraba de reír, sabía que iba a disfrutar la de expresión de su amigo cuando le dijera.

**-Si, es perfecta, pero Doctor deje que sea yo quién haga la pregunta.-** Él asintió.** -Lita, la pregunta es clara, sencilla y muy específica.-** Lita y Andrew sudaban, Darien y Serena parecían disfrutar de la tortura que le causaban a la pareja.

**-Lita, ¿cuánto rinde Andrew por noche?- **un fenómeno extraño ocurrió en la pareja, primero quedaron blancos como un papel. Y luego se tornaron rojos como tomates.

**-Eh, bueno, tal vez, no sé. Creo que lo importante es la calidad y no la cantidad, ¿no?- **

**-Lita diciendo eso, sólo lo hundís más. Pero, la verdad, no imaginé que tu bomboncito fuera tan flojito.-**

**-¡¡Ami!! Para que sepas el número mágico de Andrew es 4.-**

**-¡Ese sí es mi hermano!, Zafiro tené en cuenta eso. Mis expectativas con vos hermanito siguen siendo altas.- **

El living se llenó de risas, la cara más sorprendida era sin duda la de Zafiro. Si bien con su hermano no tenía secretos, lo que le estaba diciendo era algo que no esperaba. Además Darien parecía demasiado feliz y relajado, obviamente alguien había raptado a su hermano y lo reemplazaron con un alíen. 

-**Entonces Doctor, quiere decir que al menos hoy usted va a ser extremadamente generoso conmigo. Al menos unas 5 o 6 veces, si eso que dice es verdad.-**

**-Eso sin dudarlo princesa, esta noche y las que quiera tiene las puertas de mi habitación y por ende mi cama abierta para lo que usted desee.-**


	4. Compartiendo tus Secretos

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Compartiendo tus Secretos**_

Darien y Serena se encontraban con sus rostros a milímetros de distancia. Todas las risas se habían apaciguado, sólo miraban sorprendidos a Serena. Como ella se atrevía a decir algo así, y como Darien le seguía el juego.

Podía decirse que era un tanto excitante, jamás habían escuchado ese tono de voz en la rubia. Ella era una mujer realmente hermosa.

**-Entonces es verdad. Ustedes dos se conocen.-**

La voz de Kakyuu rompió con la tensión creada por Serena y Darien, imposible no notar que esta no era de incomodidad o molestia. Las miradas de ambos estaban fijadas en el otro. Nuevamente el mundo se había detenido y se habían perdido en la profundidad de sus ojos.

**-Un momento, cómo que ya se conocen. Que yo sepa Bombón no conoce a Darien. Por lo cual me parece un poco fuera de lugar, la forma en la que le habló a Sere.-**

**-Seiya, en realidad, el comentario fue primero de Serena y no de Darien. Además se nota que se conocen y tienen confianza porque están compartiendo sus secretos.- **Ante el último comentario de Kakyuu los dos amantes se vieron obligados a volver al mundo real. No podían perder un segundo más o los descubrirían y realmente mantener su relación en las sombras lo hacía más excitante.

**-Nuestros secretos, bueno, en sí estamos compartiendo todos nuestros secretos. Sólo que con la Srta. Tsukino,- **besando caballerosamente su mano.**- tengo que jugar a ser su pareja. Y no me parece que el comentario de ella hacia mí haya sido fuera de lugar. Sino, que fue acorde con el juego que estamos jugando.- **

**-Es verdad, es parte del juego. Y para tranquilidad de todos al Sr. Chiba lo conocí en el casamiento de Rei. Cuando todos bailaban el vals me tuve que ir y tuve la desgracia de cruzarme con él cuando esperaba el taxi que me iba llevar a casa.-**

**-Y siendo tan desagradable como soy, le ofrecí alcanzarla. Y sí Seiya ella aceptó, luego de saber quién era. Ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que necesito de la ayuda de mi hermanito para conseguir una mujer hermosa.-** Dijo en vos alta y meditando cada palabra.

**-Te estás poniendo viejo Darien, no tenés la apariencia tan jovial como la mía. Fijate, salgo con una belleza de 18 años y tengo tu edad.- **Andrew reía mientras abrazaba a su novia.

**-Si, los dos son eternamente jóvenes, mientras el único feliz soy yo recién casadito.- **Zafiro besaba tiernamente a su esposa mientras todos sonreían por la ternura de sus palabras.

Nuevamente todos reían el momento de alarma había pasado, Serena y Darien volvían a su copa de vino.

**-Momento, todo lo entendí, menos lo que dijo Kakyuu¿cómo que están compartiendo sus secretos? Si yo no vi que se dirigieran la palabra desde que empezamos a jugar, o lo hicieron cuando yo me fui a cambiar. No es justo que me perdiera la prenda de Sere, Yaten que lo repitan¿sí?-**

**-Mina quedate tranquila que todavía no nos tocó a nosotros, no te perdiste nada y realmente no sabemos que quiso decir Kakyuu con eso.-**

Los ojos de todos se posaban en la nueva invitada, en ese momento se odió a si misma, porque diablos había abierto la boca. Ya sabía que esa noche Seiya iba a retarla. Llevaban ya más de 6 meses saliendo, pero no podía lograr que él dejara de querer a su amiga. Pero estaba decidida, lo amaba y sabía que él la iba a amar, sólo debía esperar que Serena al fin encontrara a alguien. Y el mayor de los Chiba no era un mal candidato, tenía que reconocer que en todo caso Darien era un espécimen exquisito y si Serena realmente salía con él no tenía ni un pelo de tonta.

**-Ya me explico, en muchos países corre una antigua leyenda, que cuenta que si una joven pareja comparte la misma copa mientras beben se crea un vínculo único. Y por el sólo hecho de beber y unir sus labios sobre la misma marca de lápiz labial ellos comparten los secretos más íntimos. Los que sólo se comparte cuando dos almas se unen. Ya se tal vez es una tontería creer en esa historia, pero es tierno pensar que dos personas pueden conocerse besándose por primera vez a través de un vidrio. Por eso dije que ellos ya comparten sus secretos, desde que comenzamos el juego me llamó la atención que compartieran su copa. ¿Espero no haberlos incomodado?-**

**-Decime hermosa, porqué tenemos que enojarnos, sólo notaste algo que para todos pasó inadvertido.-** Kakyuu se ruborizó al sentir las palabras de Darien tan cerca suyo, y más colorada quedó cuando el joven depositó en su mejilla un suave beso. **–No fue nada, es más ahora estoy más interesado en seguir compartiendo el vino con Serena. Si voy a conocer sus secretos, quiero conocer todos.- **Miró a Kakyu con un gesto de complicidad.

**-Te advierto que si seguís coqueteando con otras mujeres, no vas a llegar a conocer ni mi segundo nombre, así que vení y sentate a mi lado. Hoy soy enteramente tuya y vos sos mío, mío y de nadie más.- **Serena golpeó el sillón que estaba a su lado y a Darien no le alcanzaron las piernas para correr a su lado. Cualquiera que no los conociera y los viera diría que eran la pareja perfecta. Pero sus amigos sabían que era un juego, y que el corazón de Serena era algo casi imposible de alcanzar.

**-Taiki hermano, ahora les toca a ustedes, Mina cielo. Podés sentarte y alcanzame las fichas. ¿Ami, verdad o consecuencia?-**

**-Sabés que nuestra respuesta es verdad. La única loca acá, es tu novia.-**

**-Voy a ignorar lo último que me dijiste cuñadito, por eso espero que la pregunta sea muy comprometedora. Ya decía yo, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.- **Los ojos de Mina brillaban con un dejo de maldad y picardía, esta era de seguro la pregunta que su cuñadito y su amiga merecían. –**Ami, cuando fue la primera vez que Taiki te llevó al… bueno ya sabés, cielo, infinito, calorcito, profundito, al más grande de los placeres, o sea orgasmo.-** Al decir lo último una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en la cara de la rubia, sabía que ninguno contestaría y por eso perderían sus puntos. Pero…

**-Bueno, la verdad, yo preferiría no contestar esa pregunta. Pero si no lo hago pierdo el juego y no pienso dejar que nadie me gane. La respuesta es sencilla. No fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Porque no creo que ninguna de las presente en su primera vez haya tenido uno, sino que fue como la segunda o tercera vez que lo hicimos. Taiki se esfuerza al máximo par lograr llevarme al cielo y te aseguro que lo logra y con creces Mina.- **

Ah!, si hubiese estado sola Ami las preguntas abrían caído de los labios de sus amigas, que era "eso" tan espectacular que "hacía o tenía" Taiki para dejar a peliazul tan relajada. Si definitivamente cuando quedaran a solas Mina no perdería un segundo para saber ese GRAN misterio. Pero mientras esperaba se regodeaba sabiendo que Ami ya presentía que no tenía forma de escarpar de su próximo interrogatorio.

**-Bueno, mejor cambiemos el tema, antes que las dos se maten. Lo raro es que yo no estoy implicada en la pelea. Se noca que maduré mucho desde mi boda.**

**-Basta por Dios, sabemos que se casaron, estuvimos ahí. Comimos, bebimos y bailamos todos juntos. ¡Argh¡Me tenés podrida recalcando las maravillas de tu matrimonio! Podemos pasar a otra cosa.- **Rei estaba a punto de gritarle un par de verdades a Lita cuando la morocha nuevamente la interrumpió.** –Realmente te felicito lograste pasar la prueba, sos una mujer nueva.- **

Todos trataron de taparse la boca y no reír, la furia de Rei podía ser tremenda. Todos, menos uno que ya no le importaba nada de lo que pensara su cuñadita. Darien empezó a reírse a los gritos, la cara de Rei valía cada insulto que iba a escuchar por la mañana, pero no podía resistir. Además el esfuerzo de todos por contener la risa, hacia que su tentada se incrementara, y no pudo más. Su "pancita" (como decía él) no resistiría más la risa, estaba completamente doblado tomado de su cuerpo y buscó refugio en el cuerpo de Serena, se aferró de su vientre con fuerza. Mientras ella en busca de esconder su carcajada se abrazó a Darien como si su vida dependiera de ello, y realmente dependía. Si el cuerpo del joven no hubiera servido de mordaza, Serena no abría podido contener su risa.

**-Voy a ignorar la cuestión, por ahora cuñado.-** Darien no volteó a verla, recién notaba que estaba prendido de su novia. No iba peder la oportunidad de sentirla por ver a su queridísima cuñadita, no, eso no en su mundo. ¡Jamás!. Además si su cerebro no fallaba había sentido el cuerpo de su amada sobre el de él, lo doloroso era que ahora sentía sólo sus manos.

**-Te ignoro cuñado, pero despegate de mi amiga porque la pobre ya no sabe que hacer, lo único que falta es que te haga masajes. Sos un confianzudo Darien Chiba.-** No sabía porque pero de alguna forma se imaginó lo que se venía. Darien ya no se encontraba sobre las piernas de su amiga boca a bajo. Sino que en un rápido movimiento el joven quedó muy recostado y usando las piernas de Serena como almohada. Y para hacerla enojar más tomó la mano de la rubia, la colocó sobre su pecho y la pensó a acariciar.

Esa noche ya dejaba dolor de cabeza, pero lo más extraño, para sus amigos, era que Serena no decía absolutamente nada sobre las actitudes de Darien para con ella, parecía más que cómoda a los tratos del Doctor. Ella definitivamente no era así, ya la pregunta era cuando ella iba a explotar, nadie sabía exactamente cuando. Pero Sere tenía que explotar.

**-Seiya y Kakyuu¿verdad o consecuencia?-** Preguntó intrigada Rei.

**-Verdad.-** Respondió rápidamente Kakyuu, como queriendo apurar su condena.

**-Deben contar que experiencia no volvería a repetir. Y sólo cuentan aquellas en que los dos hayan estado desnudos.-**

**-Bueno Seiya ahora sólo tenés que confesar algún oscuro secreto, como que sos mujer o algo así para que nos sorprendamos.-** Darien se reía por la pregunta que le había tocado al joven. Pero además le divertía las miradas de odio que le dirigía Kou sólo por encontrarse acostado sobre las piernas de Serena y tomando sus manos. Le gustaba sentir que su mujer era el objeto codiciado de la noche, ella era de él y nadie lo sospechaba.

**- Una experiencia que no volvería a repetir, mmm…-** Seiya miraba a Kakyuu, la pobre era un manojo de nervios. Su primera vez había sido pocos meses atrás y en los brazos de su novio, pero según ella seguía siendo una inexperta en el arte de amar. Aunque Seiya le dijera lo contrario. Tal vez hablaría de su primera vez y de algún detalle que la dejara mal parada delante de sus amigos¿podía ser él capaz de algo así? No, Seiya no, él la amaba aunque no lo aceptara, ella lo sabía sólo faltaba que se animara a decirlo.

**-Creo que Mi Princesa.-** Hablaba mientras besaba las manos de de su novia.- **Y yo nunca olvidaremos que no hay nada mejor que un colchón de verdad y no de agua. ¡Nunca, nunca jamás voy a volver a un colchón de agua! Ni que me arrastren, Dios es los más horrible que pueda haber. ¡¡Como lo odio!!-**

**-Okey, me perdí. Pero me parece que algo me quedó claro Seiya, te gustan los colchones de agua.- **Ah! Si, molestarlo se iba a convertir en su pasatiempo favorito si no lo detenían. En realidad si ella no lo detenía, un pequeño pellizco de Serena fue lo necesario para callarlo y para comprobar que no soñaba, seguía recostado en su regazo mientras todos lo envidiaban. Ese era el poder que le daba el calor de su amada y él se sentía Cesar entre laureles.

**- La verdad que fue una experiencia horrible, con estábamos ahí, los dos con el espíritu y el cuerpo dispuestos. ¡¡¡Pero ese maldito colchón!!!**- Seiya no pudo seguir realmente estaba indignado, hasta que kakyuu prosiguió.

**-Lo que pasó fue que el maldito colchón, no sólo era frío, incomodo y poco relleno de agua. Si no que además se atrevió a pincharse cuando los dos habíamos dejado de pensar en todo el malestar y sólo queríamos… bueno, no es necesario especificar.-**

**-¡¡¡Nooo¡¡¡acá se especifica TODO!!! Ya no podés echarte atrás.-**

**-Mina no es necesario los detalles. Lo importante que cuando logramos vestirnos teníamos a todo el hotel en nuestra habitación. Mirándonos como si fuéramos pervertidos o que hubiésemos hecho algo monstruoso. Debo reconocer que a más de uno le vendría bien una buena co…- **(cambiar por la grosería en sus respectivos países)

**-¡¡¡Seiya, por favor!!! No seas tan grosero.- **Kakyuu logró que todos rieran. Estaba tirada sobre su novio sólo para tratar de taparle la boca y no dijera insultos. No parecía la joven dulce que todos creían. Tenía un perfecto control sobre el cuerpo de Seiya. Al ver como todos miraban a su novia no pudo contenerse y decir.** -¡Si! Es un infierno en la cama, como lo están pensando.- **Logrando que la pobre se sonrojara como un tomate.

**-Bueno basta de nosotros. Es hora de Bombón, que quieren ¿Verdad o Consecuencia?-**

**-¿Señorita Tsukino se anima a las consecuencias?-** Darien seguían recostado sobre Sere y jugaba con sus manos.

**-Darien, por favor mejor comencemos con la verdad. Y el reto lo dejamos para otra ocasión. Tenemos tanta suerte que nos va a tocar revolcarnos delante de todos.-**

**-Aunque eso preciosura, sería una clase magistral.-** Mientras depositaba un suave beso en la palma de la mano de la rubia.

**-Bueno, ya entendimos, ja ja ja muy gracioso. La pregunta es…**

**-Seiya, me dejás a mi¿si?- **Sin más Kakyuu le sacó la carta con las preguntas a Seiya. **–Ah!, no van a poder hacerla. Aunque es muy fácil, que pena. Pero no importa, Amor dame otra.-**

**-No, no. Kakyuu decinos que es porque ahora quiero saber. Por qué a mi me tocó responder sobre mis orgasmos con Taiki y a ella le toca una fácil y no la puede responder.- **Definitivamente Ami seguía molesta por la pregunta que le había tocado, pero no iba a dejar de divertirse a costa de los demás. Todos debían sentir la misma vergüenza que ella.

**-La pregunta dice: Cuente con lujo de detalles su primer beso. Pero ellos no pueden, y no van a fantasear para lograr los puntos.-**

**-Eso se arregla fácil.- **En ese momento Darien se incorporó, se acercó a Serena y delante de todos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la estaba besando.

Estaban petrificados, no comprendían que estaba pasando. Bueno, si lo comprendían era un beso. Y que beso era suave, pero a la vez intenso. Si, Darien sabía besar y sin dudar su fama de Amante la tenía bien ganada.

**-Darien, que demonios estás haciendo.- **Seiya estaba embravecido.

Pero a Darien no le importó, estaba besándola y ella le correspondía, que le interesaban las estúpidas frases de celos de Seiya. Al fin después de más de 1 hora besaba a su novia, no le importaba nada. Sólo los labios de Serena y su calido aliento.

Finalmente Serena se alejó, lo miró a los ojos y le pegó una cachetada, para luego retirarse del salón. Todos miraban atónitos la situación. ¡Sí!, el beso los había tomado por sorpresa, pero la reacción de su amiga era lo que habían esperado desde mucho antes. Como podía haber tardado tanto, seguro que ella también estaba en estado de shock.

La furia se apoderó por un instante de Darien¿cómo lo había abofeteado? Su enojo pudo más y sin perder un segundo empezó a caminar a donde se encontraba su novia.

**-Déjala Darien- **Seiya lo detuvo del brazo.**-Bombón no quiere verte, en realidad, no creo que quiera verte. Con esto pasaste el límite y lo sabés.- **Su enojo era evidente, de haber estado solos le hubiese caído a golpes.

**-Seiya, mejor correte. Hermano, la prenda la ganamos. Ustedes vieron con lujo de detalles el beso. Es más no fue sólo una simple descripción, sino que fue perfecta. Sigan jugando que yo busco a Serena y vuelvo.-**

**-Darien, no todo es juego. La besaste delante de todos, eso para una chica no es juego**.- Lita se atrevió a hablar a pesar de la mirada de pocos amigos del joven.

**-Además no para una chica como Serena, Darien ella es muy especial. No lo notaste.-** Que era lo que Rei le trataba de decir, qué era eso.

Su novia que tenía de especial. ¡Dios! lo tenía todo, belleza, simpatía, luz y calor, que no era cualquier calor. Era su calor, desde que salía sólo hacía 15 días, pero ya quería sentir su piel bajo la suya y no dejarla ir más. Que fuera siempre suya. Pero eso no era lo que rondaba la mente de sus amigas.

Por fin se escuchó el golpe de una puerta, Serena estaba encerrada en la biblioteca. Ahí debía ir Darien, pero justo ahora todos lo interrumpían. No podía aguantar, estaba enojado por la cachetada, pero más enojado porque quería saber si había lastimado a esa mujer, su mujer.

**-Darien, no te diste cuenta. Cuñado Serena no es como todas nosotras.-**

**-¿Histéricas y maniáticas, enfermas con su figura?-**

**-No te pases de listo Cuñadito. Darien, Serena es…-** Rei se detuvo, sabía que lo que iba a decir tal vez causara más problemas. Pero debía proteger a su amiga de ese depredador que era Darien. O al menos lo veía así.

**-¿Qué Rei¿qué es Serena, acaso es hombre?, porque fue un simple beso.-** Ya su enojo tenía nuevo título de propiedad, su cuñada lo estaba cansando.

De pronto Andrew se levantó ya se acercó a su amigo. Lo abrazó como lo hacía siempre que quería que él no reaccionara y matara a alguien. Rei ahora sí tomó coraje y pronunció esas palabras.

**-¡¡¡Darien Serena es VIRGEN!!!**

**-¡¡¡¡Qué!!!! **

* * *

_Otra vez como luces me falta me copio de otra genial sección, hoy Pinkymex jejejejeje _

**_La hora sinverguenchona de La Princesa Suyi_**

Ay mis queridas amigas que contarles, la verdad ando cansada y ya tengo que prepararme para los exámenes, como los odio.

Lo único bueno por comentar es que, Mamo hoy me llevó el desayuno a la cama, nada mejor que después de una noche de romance con Darien, despertarse con él y desayunar en la camita. Que lindo jajajajajajajaja

Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a Raquel, que sigue sin leer mis fic, pero que en el fondo me quiere, jajajajajaja. Este besito es para vos.

Sailor Moon no es mi propiedad, ni tampoco las cosas que escribo, si denuncian a alguién, que pague Dios jajajaja

**kaoru himura:** Gracias Linda Niña por leer. De Sere ya sabremos que secretitos guarda, sólo a esperar. Digamos que el de la Ferrari va a ayudar, jajajajajajajaja.

Sí, Mina está loca pero las demás no se quedan atrás, mirá a Ami que sin vergüenza. Con respecto a las bebidas no espirituosas Agua, jugos y gaseosas. El espíritu está en el alcohol jajajaja. Y los ataques de besos, quedate tranquila que más de una se prendía en esos besos. jajajaja Espero que este capítulo te guste. Besos

**Yamiana: **que bueno que te guste, y espero que sigas leyendo, jejejejeje. Cariños

**Katy:** Ciela, si no fuera algo pícaro este fic, seguro no sería mío. Jajajajajaja Aprovecho y la vuelvo a felicitar por su fic **LUNA EN CREPÚSCULO** es genial léanlo!!!! Nos hablamos luegos, Bachos.

**Bichito de Luz, Mi Michiru, Su Alteza Real Mi Malignidad** (ese si que se quedó, ya todas empiezan a decirte así jejeje): Mirá con tal de Ray se quede bieeeeen lejos de Mi AMOR soy capaz de buscar por todo Sailor y ponerla con alguno que al menos se parezca. Pero la verdad que mucho no la soporto!!!! Jajajajaja, y encima Gabyta la quiere justificar en su fic… Por lo menos está Haruka que la pone en su lugar jajajajajaja. Beibi ya vendrán las vacaciones y tendremos tiempo de ver el amanecer juntas!!! Lo Prometo TE AKA hasta el infinito!!!!!

**Gabyta:** Si Anais me da Clases, dicen que lo malo se prende y nosotras somos carne y uña jajajajajajajajaja.

Cone preciosa es un Hommage a tu adorable sección, a no enojarse que se arruga y se pone fea.

En cuanto a los capítulos, si es muy escuela Suyaistica, pero no es por estar espiando. Esto pasó con Darien hace unas semanas, y lo que vendrá también, pero tuve que cambiar el nombre por el de Sere jejejejeje. No importa que no te acuerdes de leer mis chaps (cara de furia) yo te comprendo (rompiendo el teclado). Cone te extraño nos hablamos prontito muak muak muak (yo te mando 3 besitos)!!!!.

**Erika:** Preciosa!!!! Le acabo de preguntar a Mamo a quién quiere más si a vos o a mi y me dijo que quiere más la chico de las pizzas (tenía hambre!!!). Una vez terminado de comer me dijo que él era Suiza (neutral hasta la medula), pero después de una guerra de almohadazos (de la cuál salí perdiendo) terminó confesando que me quiere más jajajajajajajajaja.

Si soy malvada muejejejeje muejejejejeje (doble risa de malvada). Besotes gigantes!!!!

**Daianapotter:** Si Darien fuera un alfajor de chocolate con dulce de leche, seguro sería HAVANNA. En cuanto al lemon, sólo dios sabe que es lo que va a pasar pero no te pierdas el 4 que trae un poco de picante. Pero no le digas a nadie, es secreto de compatriotas. Besotes!!!!!

**Pinky:** Beibi te siguen gustando los juegos?... Sin vergüenza, espero que te pongas a escribir SALVAME o te mato!!!!! Ya me hice adicta!!!! Besotes.

**REINA MARIPOSA CIELA DIVINA: **(puse ciela, no Celia. No me confundí) Yo te digo que el Doctor Chiba anoche me recetó cama… Con él adentro. Te puedo decir que no jugamos a las cartas (vos sabés de que hablo jejejejeje). Te amo Mariposeta espero que te guste el chap, creo que sí es nuevo para vos. No recuerdo haberte lo dado para leer, pero puede ser que no lo recuerde. De todas forma a disfrutar!!!!

**Jaz021: **Preciosa, estoy con tu songfic en la compu, apunto de leerlo que emoción. Espero que te siga gustando… Ah! Acá en Argentina hace frío, así que supongo que necesitaré algo para subir la temperatura, supongo que tendré que escribir jajajajajajajaja. Besotes

**Isabel: **Ya hay otro capítulo más, los niños siguen jugando, espero que te guste. Besos

**Lams: **Preciosa si tardo en actualizar, pero no porque sea mala, si no que tengo que estudiar y cuesta sentarse a escribir, pero aquí va un nuevo chap.

Por lo del correo, no se si quiero darte lo jajajajajaja mentira me encantaría que habláramos por msn o esa cosas modernas. Es fácil mi mail: usakosuyi y después el famoso arroba y después el Hotmail.

Por último quién no ama a Darien, sólo hay que verlo y oirlo!!!! Y ya estás caés muerta de amor. Millones de Besos nos hablamos pronto!!!!!

Que bueno el capítulo terminó, ya Darien sabe lo de Sere, pero que va a pasar ahora. Yo apuesto a que mata a más de uno. jajajaja

Nos vemos prontro

**_Darien, Mamo, Endy, Armando, Tuxedo, etc..._**

**_Onegai yo KISU wo yamenai de BIROUDO no kaori de nusunde mo ii Kono HAATO, ginga de deatta koi yo_**

**_Besitos Suyi_**


	5. mi GRAN secreto

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**mi "GRAN" secreto**_

**-¿Qué dijiste, Serena es virgen?-** Darien se encontraba un tanto desorientado, no porque la confesión pudiera modificar lo que sentía por ella. O porque no podía imaginar que ella no conocía el amor de un hombre. Era joven y en ningún lado hay un manual, o regla que diga a que edad una mujer tenía que dejar de ser virgen. Obviamente quería yacer a su lado, pero sabía que la tenía que esperar. No sólo porque la respetaba, sino también porque la quería. Lo que realmente lo había dejado helado era escuchar la confesión por boca de un extraño.

**-Y si eso es verdad, quién carajos son ustedes para andar contando por ahí las intimidades de ella.- **Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando escuchó como le gritaba a los demás. De golpe esa imagen llegó a su mente, y se concentró para no dejarla entrar, no era el momento.

**-Darien no es para tanto, sólo queríamos que entendieras que ella es muy especial. Nosotros ya no tenemos arreglo. Pero ella es lo único puro que nos queda, es nuestra inocencia.-** Mina, un poco en serio, un poco en broma trató de calmar la situación, y al parecer dio resultados.

Darien, un tanto más tranquilo, se acercó a Mina la tomó por los hombros, inclinó su cuerpo para quedar a su altura y tiernamente le dijo.

**-Se que Serena es muy importante para ustedes, ahora mismo voy a ir a pedirle disculpas, porque no fui muy cortés con ella. Se lo importante que es un beso, porque yo no beso a cualquiera, pero ella es muy tierna y yo aproveché mi oportunidad. ¡Si!, soy un poco maligno, pero ahora que sé por qué estaban tan alteradas con respecto a ella y las comprendo. Pero igual los puntos nos pertenecen, así que sigan jugando mientras que voy por Serena. Por el golpe en la puerta debe estar en la biblioteca. Así que a jugar… y Andrew, si tocás mi vino te mato.- **Al instante el rubio dejó la copa en la mesa, cuando Darien se enojaba tenía ojos hasta en la nuca, y sus venganzas no eran muy divertidas.

Salió raudamente por el comedor mientras todos trataban de reponerse a la situación.

**-Jajajajaja vieron con la rubia le partió la cara a mi hermano. Yo creí que me moría ahí nomás. Fue genial, lo que daría por tener una filmación de esa escena.-**

**-Zafiro, toda mi vida estuve esperando el momento en que una mujer rechazara a tu hermano. Fue de antología, lo voy a llevar grabado a fuego en mis retinas y en mi corazón.-** Andrew fingía llorar y el ambiente poco a poco se fue relajando.

El juego volvió a comenzar, pero como no sabían cuanto iban a tardar, apostaron. Si tardaban más de 10 minutos en volver y estaban peleados, perdían todos los puntos. Si tardaban más de 20 y se habían arreglado le sumaban 100 puntos. Si tardaban más de 40 les sumaban 185 puntos, los que le permitían llegar a la final. Más que nada les regalaron los puntos para divertirse, estaban seguros que Serena no iba a volver. Y que el juego de ellos había terminado. Aunque la apuesta real fue la de Andrew, si el ganaba todos debía pagarle $20 _(pesos, dólares, euros, reales, patacones, lo que quiera)_. Sino Andrew debía pagar al grupo. Él estaba seguro que Darien volvía con Serena en sus brazos.

Darien sentía las risas de su hermano y su mejor amigo cuando avanzaba por el pasillo, al fin se permitió pensar en lo que había sucedido. Le habían dicho que Serena era virgen, y realmente no le importaba. Pero en su mente de hombre de las cavernas imaginó a su novia permitiéndole ser ÉL primero, al fin dejó que la imagen de Serena desnuda y llena de su transpiración apareciera en su mente. Ahí bajo su cuerpo arqueándose mientras la hacía suya, sintiendo lentamente…

No, no podía pensar eso en ese momento. No se lo iba a permitir. Tenía que hablar con su novia y no decirle que ya sabía de su falta de experiencia. Ella ya se lo confesaría cuando llegara el momento.

**-¡Ey! Calmate varón, o te juro que te mato, vas a esperar y te vas a tener que contentar con lo que sea. Podés calmarte, no podemos ver a Serena en este estado, mejor un poco de agua fría o pensar en la abuela. Si ya se, como puedo pensar en la abuela ahora. Ya amigo, ya vas a tener tu momento de gloria.- **Se dijo así mismo casi en susurros.

Tomó coraje, verificó si el sur de su cuerpo estaba presentable. Suspiró y entró a la biblioteca. Estaba ahí mirando por la ventana, la habitación estaba a oscuras, pero la luz de la luna permitía una visión perfecta de la misma. Y una visión más perfecta de ella, si que era hermosa.

Al sentir unas manos en los hombros volteó, lo miró a los ojos y rápidamente comenzó a besarle la cara en el lugar donde lo había golpeado.

**-Cielo... disculpá... que... te... haya... pegado...- **Su frase se veía interrumpida por los suaves besos que le daba por su rostro, quería redimirse por lastimarlo. Y esa le parecía la mejor opción. **-Es que me tomaste por sorpresa y no sabía que hacer. No quiero que sepan que estamos juntos, no todavía. Quiero tenerte en secreto un poco más.-**

**-Sere, no te voy a mentir, al principio te quería matar, pero luego quise matar a los demás por meterse. Al final me di cuenta que si hacía lo primero me quedaba solito, y si hacía lo segundo liberaba a la humanidad de mi hermano y compañía. Pero eventualmente caería preso.- **Darien estaba demasiado entretenido por los besos que le daba su novia y pero quería de alguna forma molestarla, sólo por diversión.

Se acercó a su boca, comenzó a rozarla con sus labios y cada vez que Serena trataba de besarlo, él retrocedía. Era angustiante estar a pasos de su boca y no poder sentirla. Ya se empezaba a enojar, deseaba besarlo y sentir la fuerza de sus labios, comenzó a empujarlo. Poco a poco el juego se fue convirtiendo en una lucha de poderes, quién podía más, ella o él.

Darien aprovechaba la diferencia de altura, sólo levantaba el rostro cuando ella intentaba besarlo. Poco a poco la angustia dio paso a la urgencia, Serena saltaba alrededor de Darien y no llegaba a alcanzarlo, por más que saltara o se colgara de sus hombros o cuello. Era más alto y en eso le ganaba.

Pero era la pasividad con la que actuaba que hacía que se desesperara. Como podía disfrutar de eso, si le había comido la boca delante de sus amigos. Acaso necesitaba espectadores para darle un mísero beso. ¡¡¡No!!!, quién vencía a Darien Chiba, esa era la verdadera pelea. Estaba jugando de tirano para castigarla por el golpe. Pero ella podía ser más maligna que él.

Sin dudarlo dos segundos Serena escaló el cuerpo de Darien, quedando sujeta a la cintura de él con sus sensuales piernas y permitiéndose enterar en ese cabello negro sus delicados dedos. Al fin lo tuvo a su merced, aspiró la gloria en su calido aliento y lo beso. Con intensidad, con deseo, con pasión, con absoluta entrega. Había vencido y estaba satisfecha.

Pero Darien no se había esperado esa reacción, Serena tenía un control absoluto sobre su bello cuerpo, y lograba que él perdiera su control. Esa posición, sólo pensar tener sus piernas prendidas a su cintura. No, no podía tocarla. Si lo hacía comprobaría que ella sí estaba en esa posición y que su entrega era detenida por… ¿cuanto, 1 centímetro de tela?

Pero la carne es débil y cuando sintió ese beso desbordante de Serena comprendió que ya había perdido la cabeza. Sin dudarlo la tomó por la nuca para profundizar esa unión de sus bocas y la otra mamo la apoyó suavemente en donde la espalda pierde su buen nombre. Dio gracias a Dios por tener un sofá romano (_googalicenlo y vean que están buenísimos) _la recostó y se recostó sobre ella. No podía sacar sus manos de su cuerpo, quería recorrerlo y Serena le estaba dando vía libre, sus dulces manos recorrían su espalda. Si no lo detenía iba a hacerla suya en ese instante.

Y de repente un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, ella era virgen y no podía tomarla ahí. No, tenía que ser especial. Algo que siempre recordara, ser él primero. Pero ella respondía con tal devoción a sus besos y sus caricias que no podía ponerle fin.

Tomando fuerza (de quién sabe donde), se apartó de ella. La dejó recostada sobre el sofá, mientras él se sentó en el suelo. A Serena no le hizo ninguna gracia y cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo, Darien se acercó a ella y la miró con esos ojos azules profundo que la absorbían.

**-Te deseo más de lo que deseé a nadie en mi vida. Cuando estés preparada para dar ese paso, yo voy a estar acá para amarte. Mientras tanto, por mi salud física y mental dejemos de lado las superficies horizontales. ¿Te parece?- **Serena asintió con la cabeza, le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y luego le acarició el rostro. No podía ser más dulce en ese momento, ahí sentado en la oscuridad de la biblioteca, todavía podía escuchar la agitación de la respiración de ambos y sentir sobre su pecho como latía fuertemente el corazón. Él tenía razón, debían espera, estar juntos por primera vez en esa habitación y con todos sus amigos afuera no era la mejor opción. Pero él la revivía, la descontrolaba, la apasionaba.

**-Mejor volvemos al juego, ya se deben haber matado o, deben ir por el final.-** Darien comenzó a acomodarse la ropa y luego le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó. **–Uno para el camino, sino te extraño demasiado.-**

En el living…

**-Al fin volvieron¡paren los relojes¿Cuánto tardaron?-** Andrew estaba expectante, Serena volvía del brazo de Darien, ahora faltaba controlar la hora.

**-¡DESGRACIADO!, hermano me hiciste perder $20, no podías volver antes, o no arreglarte con Serena. 45 minutos exactos, Andrew te odio.-** Zafiro y los demás estaban tan enojados, estúpida manera de perder plata. Como no iba a ganar él, si lo conocía Darien mejor que nadie.

**-Bueno, a llorar a la iglesia chicos. Y poniendo estaba la gansa **_(frase típica cuando uno tiene que pagar algo)__**.- **_Ese triunfo era más que personal, además había ganado $180, bueno $160 a su novia pensaba cobrarle en especias.

**-¿Entonces como va el juego?-** Decía Serena mientras se sentaba junto a Darien.

**-El marcador dice que van ganando Mina y Yaten con 175 puntos. Pero como somos muy buenos les regalamos puntos. 185 para ser exactos, más los 5 que ganaron por el... bueno que ganaron.- **no había que traer más agua bajo el puente. **- Tiene 190, o sea que si responden esta y lo hacen bien ganan.-**

**-Okey Taiki, que tenemos que responder para ganar.- **Darien invitó a Sere a sentarse a su lado, le extendió su mano para acompañarla y con un dulce gesto ella aceptó.

**-Bueno, Darien o Serena. Tienen que contar uno de los momentos que más raros o molestos de su vida, sexualmente hablando.-** Zafiro miró a su hermano tratando de leer en sus ojos que se le pasaba por la mente. Hasta que al fin Darien habló.

**-Es decir, si es lo suficientemente bueno y raro o molesto como para que ganemos, o sea, para ganar los 185 puntos que necesitamos.-**

Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

**-Está bien.- **Suspiró.** -Mi primera novia era y es hermosa. Se llama Kaolinette, Kaoli para los más cercanos. ¿Se acuerdan de ella?-** Preguntó a su hermano y su mejor amigo.

**-Acordarme, todavía la sufro, se que con esto me gano el odio de Lita. Pero era¡Dios!, que mujer, tenía nuestra edad y el cuerpo de una diosa. Lo peor que sólo tenía ojos para Darien. Me volví loco el día que se pusieron a salir, estaba muy enamorado de ella.- **Andrew miró a su novia, el infierno se reflejaba en sus ojos. Esa noche no iba a dormir bien.

**-Yo me descubrí hombre con ella. Perdón hermano, era tu novia pero cuando tuve edad, la hice mía mentalmente. Encima se paseaba con poca ropa por la casa y yo que era muy joven, me moría. Y la tortura no terminó cuando se separaron. Nooo, el señorito y Kaoli terminaron como mejores amigos. La última vez que la vi, estaba corriendo por la casa, en una bikini que no era apta para cardíacos. Y encima terminó durmiendo con Darien, en su cuarto. Y de eso sólo dos años, que noche larga aquella.- **Zafiro tenía la voz quebrada por el llanto.

**-Dos años Zafiro,- **la ira tenía nombre de mujer, Rei. **-ya estábamos juntos, es más ya habíamos ESTADO JUNTOS, y me decís tan tranquilo que te volvió loco esa mujer.- **

**-Rei, calmate. Esperá que te muestro la foto de Kaoli y vas a ver es imposible no quitarle los ojos de encima. Lo de Zafiro es natural, es un hombre joven, bien cargado de libido. Mirá, decime si no es hermosa.- **

Darien tomó un porta retrato de la mesa familiar, allí donde la familia Chiba guardaba celosamente sus recuerdos, había una foto de ella. Se encontraba sentada en las piernas de Darien, si, era hermosa.

**-Mirá esta es de hace un año. Estuvimos juntos en India, fue un viaje hermoso. Es mi mejor amiga, cuando me necesita voy y cuando la necesito viene.-**

En la foto de la India parecían una pareja. Kaoli se encontraba en los brazos de Darien. Ella le daba un beso a él en la mejilla y el ponía cara de asco, y en el fondo el Taj Majal.

**-¿Una foto digna del templo del amor verdad? Me imagino que ya van contando las confesiones de los demás Taiki.- **Darien sin que se dieran cuenta logró comprometer a su hermano y su amigo. Era un manipulador, lo sabía y había logrado parte de su objetivo. **–Pero tengo que contar una experiencia mía, así que ahí va.- **Tomó lo que quedaba de vino en su copa, pidiendo fuerzas al alcohol para contar su penoso secreto.

**-El sillón en el que están sentados los mariditos.- **Todos clavaron la vista.** –Bueno, ahí tuve mi primera vez.- **Zafiro y Rei salieron proyectados del sillón, Darien rió y prosiguió.** –Bueno, van a salir corriendo o quieren saber que es lo que pasó.-**

**-Te juro, te juro que tenés tooooooooda mi atención Darien. No pares, seguí.- **

Mina estaba emocionada, además de algo borracha lo que causo que Darien se distendiera más y se acercara a la rubia. Cuando la tuvo bien cerquita, le dijo algo al oído y Mina se convirtió en un tomate.

**-Nooo, no pienso gritar eso. ¡¡¡A lo sumo MÁS!!! SÍ MÁS!!!-** Yaten se enfureció al escuchar los gemidos de su novia, Darien no podía afectar así a todas las mujeres, no era justo. Darien miró a Yaten y le guiñó el ojo.

**-No te enojes Yaten fue un chiste, le dije a Mina que me dijera eso para hacerte enojar.- **Yaten sonrió sin muchas ganas, pero no tenía sentido enojarse por un chiste.

**-Bueno, pero esto nos está desviando del tema. Queremos saber que pasó.-**

**-Al fin habló la señorita Tsukino, ya pensé que no me prestabas atención y me sentía abandonado.- **Se acercó nuevamente a Serena y se sentó a su lado.

**-Bueno, lo que pasó fue que...- **

* * *

_Como a la Reina Rosa le gustó, le vuelvo a plagiar. Si, acá no se cae una idea!!!! Sailor es trade mark y mi historia no me pertenece, jajajajajajaja._

_**La hora sinverguenchona de La Princesa Suyi**_

_Que les cuento, que les cuento. Acabo de dar un parcial, el cual recuperaré en Agosto, jajajajaja y me tengo que poner a hacer un trabajo para entregar mañana de Comida de Buenos Aires, les juro que se me está cayendo la baba del hambre, me quiero morir!!!_

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a Daiana que anda pidiendo de maneras poco ortodoxas un poco de temperatura. Espero que lo disfrutes y ya no quieras matarme ¬¬!_

_Todas a Plantearme cuál es el secreto de Mamo quiero saber que piensan, y sean creativas!!!!_

**Silver Moonlight-81:**

Que bueno que te haya gustado, la idea es que se diviertan un rato con las locuras que surgen de mi mente maquiavelica jajajaja

**Alejandra N:**

Ya actualicé como verás, toy feliz de que te guste y espero que lo sigas leyendo. Besos

**Celia:**

Y si el anterior fue picaron, yo diria que este está mas jugado jejejeje. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Zafiro y sus frasecitas… me divierte tanto escribirlo, es un enano maldito, falta pero lo vas a averiguar.

Darien espécimen exquisito... Como lo llamamos con mi adora Hermana Luu es un semental y debe ser admirado y utilizado con el fin de poblar la tierra. Adán muerete de envidia. Prefiero mil veces la costilla de Mamo que la tuya. Teología a full jajajajajajajaja

"Vos sos mio, mio"... Maravillosos recuerdos!!!!

Si Darien se sentía todo un "César" eso quiere decir que... CeliaCleopatra, Ehhhh!!!!! Te recuerdo que después que matan a César, MAGNICIDIO, Cleopatra se encama con Marco Antonio y después se suicida!!!!!

Mamo está dando cátedra de "eso" y yo soy buena alumna jajajajajaja

Mariposa te amo!!!! Nos hablamos prontito!!!!!

**Erika declaremos tregua:**

Tenemos que cuidar nuestra salud, así que recomiendo que utilicemos el MAMO-TREATMENT

Composición: Litros de testosterona, seducción y pasión. En un solo hombre, el más sexy del mundo.

Acción terapéutica: TOTAL Y COMPLETO EXTASIS, seguido de una recuperación inmediata de cualquier enfermedad.

Posología, Dosificación y Modo de Administración: Según lo recomendado por los médicos se toman mínimo 3 dosis por día. Después de las primeras 24 hs si no surgen efectos secundarios aumentar la dosis a cuanto le sea necesario. O le de el cuerpo.

Advertencias y Precauciones: No lo exponga mucho al sol del mediodía, recuerde que es un Bomboncito de Chocolate. Recuerde alejarlo de su futura esposa, si no, no se va a divertir ni un poquito. Recuerde la profilaxis, los embarazos no deseados pueden interrumpir el tratamiento.

Presentación: Mamo tiene cabellos azabaches, ojos azules cual cielo nocturno, cuerpo de infarto y grandes dotes amatorios.

Espero que te guste el tratamiento, yo ya lo estoy haciendo!!!!

Besos!!!!

**Kaoru Himura T.:**

Hola Bonita!!!! Si esta época es la muerte para los fic, pero como ya tenía escrito este capítulo lo subo para que se entretengan un rato, espero que sea de su agrado jejejeje.

Yo hoy tengo ganas de ser la Sere de este capítulo y terminar lo que empezó, un momento!!!

Mamo, vení a la cama que tengo un par de ideas jajajajaajaja!!!!!!!

Amiga espero que sigas soñando con Mamo, que Dios sabe no hay mejor sueño que ese

Besotes

PD: la frase final es de una canción de Sailor, una de mis favoritas Tuxedo Mirage y esa parte dice:

"Por favor no dejes nunca de besarme.

No me importa si tú me envuelves con la esencia del terciopelo.

Mi corazón y mi amor se han encontrado en la Galaxia "

Hice un combo de traduciones y le puse la que más me gustó, jajajaja

Espero no volverme a olvidar, sino ya cuento con vos para que me retes!!!! jajajajaja

**Tiff: **

Rachel yo te perdono por el tiempo que tardaste en leerme jajajajajajaja

Darien con cualquier carita es precioso!!! Y nosotras sabemos que tiene una carita mejor después de…

Bueno, compostura… No puedo, se te terminó el mes te doy mi pésame jejejejeje

TE ADORO Mi reina, te quiero muchísimo!!!!

**A.Salvia-Divinorum**:

Niña bienvenida a mi Fic, para mí es un honor que me leas, así que quedás perdonada por no dejar review, lo importante es que vuelvas. Muy de publicidad no?

A mi me resulta muy gracioso todo lo relacionado con la histeria colectiva de los jóvenes en cuanto a la Doncellez de Sere. Pero a veces pasa, los amigos se hacen custodios de la pureza. Jajajajajajaja

Seiya es medio tonto, pongamos un poco de buena onda con el chico. Como digo siempre: Seiya muy lindo pero a kilometros de distancia de Sere y Darien jajajaja

Besotes

**Daiana Potter:**

Cheee!!!!! No me persigas, ya llegará el cachondeo jajajajaja

Ya viste que se arregló, la idea es que no sufra nadie. En especial yo porque si se separan me matan jajajajaja.

Vuelvo a repetir, este capítulo puso un poco de alto voltaje y va dedicado para VOS que tanto me pedías jajajaja. Ahora si guardá la cierra, quiero seguir de una pieza.

Besotes Dai

**Jaz:**

Yo te dejé sorprendida, vos a mi me dejaste así 0o0 con tu último capítulo de Una Visita…. A leer las que no lo hayan leído.

Espero que te guste el capítulo. Besotes

**YDIEL:**

Acá como vez mi amada Michi te traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi FIC.

Muy feliz con los resultados de este, viste que hay capítulos que uno se siente conforme con lo que escribió. Bueno, este es uno de ellos (ahora todas lo odian y me quiero matar, pero no importa. Se que igual me quieren)

Hay que dejar en claro que nadie se le resiste a Mamo, o sea que en algún momento zaz. Pero la gran pregunta es CÓMO!!!!

Si se de que hablás mi reina, yo tampoco necesito respirar jajajajaja (dios, como extraño nuestros comentarios subidos de tono)

Ya este capítulo es nuevo, nuevo, lo único que te queda es un pedacito del final, que eso si lo tenés vos sola y me imagino que no lo vas a contar!!!!! No cambia, bueno hay un pequeño cambio, es decir hay una adhesión más. Pero se mantiene como estaba.

Bichito de Luz, Malignidad le mando todo mi amor por este medio, la extraño Su Alteza, te me cuidás mucho, si? No me hagas preocupar!!!

**Pinky: **

Si me copié y a mucha honra, es más hoy lo repetí porque estoy feliz de que hayas actualizado!!!! Pero ya quiero más.

Quién conduce la Ferreri, yo sospecho de alguien… Pero no se si decirlo… Creo que es…

MMM……

ARTEMIS en su forma de gato!!!!! jajajajajajajaja

La pregunta es si no te caiste de la silla, porque eso deja unos moretones feos y después quien te hace sana sana. Mamo no, porque no lo permito!!!!

Reina Rosa gracias por su benevolencia y darme un adelanto de su fic.

Así que le devuelvo el favor en la próxima review que deje, jejejejeje

Ya actualicé, esperaste mucho…? Jejejeje Besotes

**Isabel:**

Espero que te guste la confesión de Darien jajajajajajajaja

O tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo jejejejeje

Creo que me sumo a la cola de chicas para besar a Darien!!!! Y bueno, Ami algo de alegría tienen que tener. NERD Power jajajajaja

Por último como siempre a mi adorado Mamo-chan/Mamoru/Chiba/Darien/Armando, etc:

**_usagi nanka ni makenai wa atashi, wakaru no Mamo-chan mo honto wa atashi suki nan desho, ne! ne! suki nan desho_**

No perderé ante Usagi. Sé que Mamo-chan también lo sabe, yo soy la única que realmente lo AMA y si! si! él me AMA a Mí.

Del musical de Sera Myu!!!!

**_Besos a Todas Suyi_**


	6. Lunes y un mes

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Lunes y un mes…**_

**-Que noche la del viernes, no puedo creer lo que pasó. Todavía estoy así OoO **(expresión de Mina) **jajajajaja. No me imaginé que Darien se animara a contar eso. Yo quiero comprobar si es verdad.- **

**-Si, pero mejor no le digas a Yaten de tu nueva investigación, porque te mata.- **

**-No Rei, ya medio que se dio cuenta. Digamos que la noche no fue muy tranquila, una con un par de copas se desinhibe y bueno, también piensa cosas que jamás le diría a su pareja.-**

Mina, Rei, Lita y Ami reían, las 4 sabían exactamente de que hablaba la rubia. Se conocían desde hacía tanto que no necesitaban de palabras para entenderse. Pero a veces esas palabras salían para subrayar lo obvio.

Las cuatro suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

**-Quien pudiera pasar la noche con ese hombre, no sólo por la fama.- **Las cuatro rieron cómplices ante las palabras de Lita. **-Si no que todo en él es sexy, esa confianza, esa forma de moverse y esa habilidad para romper con las barreras de comodidad personales. Cuando se acerca se te pega, hasta se puede sentir el calor de su piel. Es un maldito, sabe que eso provoca él en las mujeres y le encanta.- **

**-Rei¿cómo pasaste en fin de semana?-**

**-Fue una tortura, además Darien se la pasó en la casa semidesnudo y yo no podía dejar de mirarlo. Cuando estuve en la cama con Zafiro pensé que tal vez Darien sea igual en la cama que su hermano. Digo, hay tantas cosas que hacen igual, por ahí en eso se parecen. Que vergüenza, Zafiro dejó de "moverse" y me preguntó en que pensaba, si me molestaba que él estuviera haciéndome el amor y si pensaba colaborar. Me sentí como si lo hubiese traicionado. No sabía que hacer, empecé a besarlo y a decirle que lo amaba, que me perdonara que mi mente se había ido a otro lado. Pero que lo amaba y que no había nada en el mundo que me gustara más que hacerle el amor. Lo que siguió después, bueno ya saben, pero me di cuenta que no quiero a otro hombre en mi cama, que no sea mi marido.- **

Luego de la confesión de Rei las chicas reían, ese viernes había sido la primera vez que habían pasado tiempo con Darien, nunca habían pasado de un hola y un chau. Pero él enseguida se sintió cómodo con ellas, les hacía chiste, coqueteaba con ellas y por su puesto molestaba a Rei. Algo que también resultó extraño, porque él nunca le había prestado mucha atención.

Rei además les contó que Darien estaba de paso en la Mansión Chiba, ya que él tenía su propia casa en las afueras de Tokyo, a una hora en auto y la estaba remodelando. Según lo que su marido le había contado, la casa que Darien ocupaba era la antigua y primera Mansión Chiba, su abuela le había dejado esa casa a él y a Zafiro la casa en donde vivían actualmente. Pero los días de su cuñado en la casa estaban contados porque pronto terminaría la reforma.

**-La que se sacrificó el viernes fue la pobre de Serena. Literalmente le comió la boca y la señorita no se negó ni un poquito.-** Ami volvió a sacar el tema, aunque nunca habían dejado de hablar de Darien.

**-La suerte de fea, la linda la desea.-**

**-¡Mina!, no creo que ese dicho se refiera a Sere o a mí, bueno aunque por otra parte reconociste que soy linda.- **Dijo Ami enojada y se brazó a su amiga rubia.

**-Es que desde que golpeó a mi amado Darien se convirtió en una bruja para mí. ¡Cómo la ODIO!-**

De golpe una vocecita familiar las interrumpió.** -¿Quién es bruja y por qué la odias?- **Preguntó inocentemente Serena.

**-¡Vos TRAIDORA!- **Si Mina estaba dando tooodo un espectáculo.** -Lo besaste y después te dignaste a abofetearlo. ¡¡¡Acaso no te enseñamos nada!!! Tres, tres años enseñándote a ser una Mujer, para que vayas y lo tires por la borda.- **La IRA de Mina poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un sollozo, y las chicas observaban a Mina en plena actuación magistral. **-¡Fue tan triste! ver como te quedabas ahí sin hacer nada¿acaso no corre un poco de sangre por tus venas?-**

¿Qué no le corría sangre por la venas?, si supiera que casi perdía la decencia con Darien en la biblioteca no pensaría lo mismo. ¡Sangre!, eso era lo que le sobraba, casi 20 días de novia con él y ya no sabía cuanto más iba a pasar hasta estar en su cama. Pero definitivamente a Mina no le podía a decir eso.

**-¡Bueno, bueno no lloren!- **sobando la espalda de Mina. **-Yo no quería, no pueden obligarme a nada.-**

**-Al menos contanos como fue, si fue un beso robado, pero un beso al fin.- **Ami se puso colorada, lo peor es que no sabía porque.

**-MMM... está bien, pero para que no molesten más. La verdad es que tiene labios muy suaves, su aliento era cálido y con un dejo de vino. Cuando me besó primero fue fuerte, porque me tomó por sorpresa. Pero después se volvió tierno y delicado, además tenía su mano en mi cintura¿lo notaron?-** Las cuatro asintieron en silencio, no querían interrumpir el relato, la voz de su amiga era suave, parecía plena y muy seductora. Serena se sonrió al notar que tenía toda la atención de sus amigas y continuó. **- Bueno, lo que ustedes no vieron era que mientras me tomaba por la cintura, sus dedos recorrían mi espalda, okay no recorrió mucho pero si me acarició bastante. Además él estar tan cerca me dejó sentir ese calor y la presión de sus brazos... Definitivamente la mujer que esté a su lado está segura mientras la estreche contra sí. Peeeeero, que bese bien no es motivo para hacerlo sin mi permiso.- **

Sus amigas se quedaron mirándola hasta que se escuchó el ruido de una bocina.

**-Bueno niñas, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana. Pórtese bien.-**

**-Se fue.- **Alcanzó a decir Ami.** -Si el de la Ferrari se entera la mata.-**

**-Por lo menos ya probó la gloria en los labios de mi cuñado... Que descripción de los hechos- **Las cuatro amigas suspiraron y vieron como se alejaba el automóvil.

**-Un momento.-** Ami interrumpió el silencio. **–Serena se fue de tu casamiento con Darien, o eso dijeron, pero todavía no sabemos por qué se fue tan rápido.- **

**-Chicas, igual si le preguntáramos, la respuesta va a ser siempre la misma. El silencio, o va a cambiar de tema. A veces me pregunto que es lo que le pasó, sólo se le ilumina el rostro cuando viene el de la Ferrari, sólo ahí le vuelve la calidez. Es como si estuviera dormida por dentro.-** Lita se angustió por su amiga.

**-Ya son tres años.-** Suspiró Mina. **-Aunque se abrió a nosotras y sabemos de su familia y de su niñez en Osaka, no sabemos porque se vino. La primera vez que la vimos sonreír fue a los seis meses de conocerla. El día que a Taiki se le rompieron los pantalones en clase de gimnasia. ¡Chicas!- **La tristeza y la angustia tomaron fuerza en la voz de la joven. **–Si pudiera la zamarrearía hasta que se le salga la angustia. Me gustaría borrar el dolor que se ve en sus ojos, no es justo, no es justo.- **

**-Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir estando a su lado, apoyarla y poco a poco nos va a contar que fue lo que pasó. Serena no es la misma que hace tres años, y nosotras tampoco. Al principio ni hablaba, hoy nos cuenta todo, menos lo referido a su corazón. Yo quiero tomar todo lo que me de, sin presionarla, las cuatro juntas vamos a lograr que vuelva a brillar el sol en sus ojos. ¿No chicas?- **Rei las miró con esperanza.

Si las cuatro iban a apoyar a Serena como siempre, ellas se habían convertido en sus defensoras y protectoras, nadie iba a lastimar a la rubia nunca más. Juntas eran invencibles, si su amistad había hecho el pequeño milagro de ganar su confianza, otro milagro más borraría el dolor.

Lo que no sabía, era que ese milagro tenía ojos azules y cabello negro…

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_**15 días después en la Mansión Chiba…**_

**-¡Mami, Papi ya llegué¿Dónde está?-**

**-Bebé, en la cocina tomando un café con papá.- **Respondió Juri a su hijo.

**-Tiene 26 años y todavía nos llama papi y mami, este sí que no crece más. Si nos sigue llamando así y no nos presenta una novia en los próximos meses, empezá a olvidarte de los nietos y pensá en el nuevo hijo que vamos a tener… por lo menos no te vas a pelear con tu nuera Juri.- **Ten abrazando a su mujer se reía de pensar que su hijo mayor y su posible "amigo". Reía y bromeaba sabiendo lo imposible de sus palabras. Darien era hijo'e tigre, faltaba sólo que encontrara su tigresa y llenarían la casa de nietos.

**- ¡Ten, basta con eso! Mirá prefiero que Darien no llame así, antes que como nos llama Terremoto.-** Los dos se empezaron a reír sus hijos eran lo más preciados de su vida, y como buenos hermanos eran el día y la noche. Mientras Darien era tranquilo, reservado y paciente; Zafiro era inquieto, extrovertido e inoportuno. Cuando Darien lo apodó terremoto no se confundió.

**-A ver¿cómo que mi mami está con un hombre en la cocina?, vos sos mía, mía, mía.- **Agrazando a su mamá y llenando la de besos.

**-Pollerudo.-** Le dijo su padre.

–**Más bien mamero, papi.- **Los dos hombres se acercaron y se abrazaron.

**-Como estuvo tu día hijo, salvaste a alguna hermosa dama y ahora ella quiere casarse con vos y darme la tranquilidad que necesito como padre.- **

Ten se sentó frente a su hijo, ambos se observaron. Darien agradeció a su madre por la taza de café, lo probó y tranquilamente le dijo a su padre.

**-Nooo, pero estoy empezando a notar que me gustan más los enfermeros que las enfermeras, así que papi tus sospechas ya no son más infundadas. Debo ser gay.-**

Ten escupió todo el café que tenía en la boca y Juri se reía junto a Darien.

**-Dejá de decir que soy gay papá, un día me lo voy a creer y me voy a caer con algún hombre y ya sabemos que ese es un camino de ida.-**

**-Darien, mirá, mejor me callo.-**

**-Si Pa, callate que tengo anuncios importantísimos. 1º mañana me entregan la casa, así que mi estancia acá se termina. No te pongas así mami, vení.- **Darien tomó a su madre y la sentó en su regazo, la abrazó y limpió las lágrimas que empezaban asomarse por sus ojos.** –Mami, sabés que me iba a ir, no hagamos esto difícil, todavía siento tristeza por la despedida de hace 3 años atrás. Vamos sonreí que tengo más noticias.- **Su madre lo miró y le sonrió, como negarle algo a su bebito (en si, como negarle algo a Darien).** – A ver donde quedé en la cuenta, a sí. 2º El fin de semana se vienen los dos con terremoto y Etna a comer para la reinauguración de la Casa Chiba.-**

**-Terremoto es tu hermano, Etna…- **Preguntó su padre sin querer saber la respuesta.

**-Por supuesto que Rei, por cualquier cosa se pone como loca, es definitivamente más peligrosa que un volcán.-** Sus padres no pudieron pensar en mejor comparación. –**Bueno sigamos, 3º Se les cumplió el sueño, y tal vez la conozcan el sábado, eso sí, si llegan antes que el peque.-**

**-Hijo, no me digas...-** Los ojos de su madre brillaban.

**-Si mami, la encontré, pero primero tengo que hablar con ella y decirle que quiero presentarle a mis padres. Por ahora dependemos de que mi novia se sienta preparada para el encuentro. Por eso no les prometo nada, pero nunca se sabe.-**

**-Querido escuchaste, Novia, dijo la palabra mi y novia juntos. Desde hace años que no lo escuchamos decir esa palabra. Ya había perdido las esperanzas.-** Su madre lo abrazaba, seguía sentada en sus piernas pero tenía ganas de saltar, había notado un cambio en Darien, juraba que lo veía más feliz. Pensaba que salía con una chica, pero que tuviera novia, era un cambio muy grande.

Su padre se levantó y estrecho fuerte su mano. **–Hijo te felicito, espero que seas feliz. ¿Tenés algún plan serio, a futuro con esa chica?**-

**-Señor, todos los planes, hace poco que estamos juntos. Diría que un mes, pero siento que la conozco de toda la vida. Es perfecta, maravillosa. ¡Estoy tan enamorado de ella, que ni yo puedo creerlo!-**

**-Un mes es poco hijo, no hagas nada tonto. Creo que hablo por tu madre y por mí cuando digo que después 26 años de conducta intachable, estamos más que seguros de que sabés que hacés. Ahora que encontraste a una chica por la cual estás loco, no nos vamos a preocupar. Si la conocemos el sábado bien, si no, esperaremos al momento propicio.- **Ambos padres miraban con regocijo a su primogénito, era feliz y sólo eso importaba.

**-Antes que me olvide, una cosa más. Ni una palabra al chiquito, porque va a empezar a perseguirme, y esta vez si lo aplasto con el auto. Con Kaoli no le pasé con la moto por encima porque tenía 8 años, pero esta vez no me contengo.- **Darien hablaba con la seriedad de un Jefe de Estado, mientras que su madre seguía sentada en su regazo y su padre lo despeinaba.

Juri levantó su mano derecha al aire. **–Está bien, te lo prometemos solemnemente.-**

Mientras los 3 reían en la cocina un ruido de puerta se escuchó.

**-Gordo, Gorda, ya llegamos. Buenas noticias hoy cocina Rei, así que espero que tengan el testamento en fecha.- **Zafiro recibió un buen golpe por sus palabras, como hablaba así de la comida de su esposa. Ya comenzaba a ser un mal marido.

**-Que bueno que hoy no estoy. Heredo todo.- **Dijo Darien muy contento, aunque tuvo que correr para no recibir el golpe por parte de Rei.

**-Me podés llevar… Digo¿a dónde vas esta noche?- **Preguntó Zafiro intrigado y adolorido por el golpe propinado por su esposa.

**-Bueno hermanito, menos averigua Dios y perdona, así que no te digo nada. Es un secreto.- **

**-Mejor que cantes Darien porque si no, hablo del viernes y de lo que hiciste.- **Sus padres miraron a los dos jóvenes intrigados, sabían que pronto se armaría la guerra. Juri puso un manto frió, antes que tuviera que contar los caídos.

**-Darien hijo, contame que vas a hacer esta noche, a mi sí me lo podés contar¿verdad?- **Claro como si pudiera resistirse a los ojos de súplica y manipulación que ponía su madre.

**-Bueno, pero con la condición que hoy en toda la noche no se acerquen a mi habitación.- **Darien miró a todos con una mirada pícara.** –Si, si escuchar gritos y gemidos, no se acercan, si me lo arruinan los mato.- **Dijo amenazante.

**-Pará Latin lover¿con quién pensás dormir?-** Indagó nuevamente Zafiro.

**-No pienso dormir, voy a pasar la noche en vela observándola.-**

**-Te estás ganando un golpe hermano, hablá.-** Zafiro ya estaba cansado de las vueltas de su hermano.

**-Está bien, voy a cenar con Kaoli… **

**

* * *

**

**El frío se siente más cuando no estás… Cielo¿dónde se encuentran tus pensamientos¿ahora estarás pensando en mi?... Sólo palabras que no llegan a expresar la angustia de no saber por qué no estás a mi lado…**

_A que ahora todas se caen de traste de la silla!!!! Por primera vez se me cayó una idea!!!! Desde ahora esta sección se pasará a llamar… (obvio, hasta que siga plagiando las de las demás)_

♥♥♥ **_La Guarida Secreta de Pandita Caos y el Maligno Dr. Chiba _**♥♥♥

_Desde aquí junto a mi Amado Mamo crearemos los Malignísimos Malignos Planes Ferpectos para sembrar el PandiCaos!!! (léanlo en vos alta y rápido muejejeje)._

_Como siempre aclaramos que Sailor Moon no me pertenece (de hacerlo estaría nadando entre mis monedas de oro, al mejor estilo Tio Rico MacPato jajaja). Las historia me pertenecería a mi pero debería asumir que de vez en cuando se me cae alguna idea, así que mejor no!!!_

_Chicas terminaron los parciales, ahora sólo falta ver cuantos me llevo a recuperatorio!!!! Buaa_

_Sin más doy comienzo a esta sección… _

**Kaoru Himura:** Ya se que soy mala con Darien por dejarlo con ganas, pero es más divertido. Si fuera tan facil para él tal vez no tendría el mismo sabor la recompensa más adelante. SI más adelante jejejejeje.

Los sueños en los que estoy con Chiba y sin nadie son geniales, más cuando me despierto y lo tengo en la camita es mejor jajajajajaja.

La cancion del final es de Sera Myu (o sea el musical) se llama Mata Mata Chibiusa. Está graciosa verla, si lo buscan en Youtube, lo pueden ver!!!

Bueno, espero ahora lo recuerdes, te mando besotes y toy contenta de que te guste el fic!!!!

**Pinky:** Momento a la Reina Rosa le está yendo muy bien en los exámenes aplausos y felicitaciones!!!!

Las confesiones de Sere son para quedarse así 0o0 con los ojitos de huevo, pero no ahora, más adelante ya vendrán jejejeje.

Espero que tus atributos traseros no queden muy golpeados, la verdad que este capi es bastante tranqui. Bueno, ya no me acuerdo porque lo escribí hace un tiempo, pero pará que lo leo. A, si es tranqui, espero que no te haya decepcionado. Buaa

Besotes Reina Rosa!!!

**Isabel:** Si me tardé pero por culpa de los parciales, creo que desde ahora vamos a tardar menos en subir, entre 7 y 10 días máximo (Si puedo en 7 y los miércoles, sólo para molestar a Celia jajajaja). Pero pronto llegan las vacaciones y me voy a poner a full a escribir. Besos

**Jaz:** seeee, Mamo tiene ideas geniales, más en la cama, en la cocina, en el cuarto de baño, en el lavadero, etc… jajajajaja Que bueno que les gustó lo picante, este es más chillout porque… (la verdad no se, hasta yo me sorprendí de lo tranquilo que quedó jajajaja). Prometo enmendarme en el próximo –aunque sea un poquito- Besos!!!! Actualizá!!!!

**Silver Moonlight-81:** Espero que la espera no haya sido mucha y no te hayas muerto!!!! Si no te perdés el próximo que está guenisimo!!!! Jajajajaja Besotes

**Dai-chan:** Amiga, el honor de dedicarte el fic no fue por tus amenazas (si alguien lee esto les juro que ya no escucho ningún ruido de sierra cuando duermo jajajaja). El MAMO – TREATMENT es genial y está teniendo aceptación en todo el mundo. Lo bueno es que las pruebas de laboratorio fueron exhaustivas, yo aseguro la calidad de cada Mamo jajajajajaja!!!

SI MAMO ES UN BOMBÓN CON DULCE DE LECHE!!!! Y LO VAMOS A POSICIONAR COMO SE LO MERECE. TE LO PROMETO!!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Mariposa!!!!!:**

Otra más que cayó bajo el tratamiento!!! Es genial, hay que reconocer que el Doc sabe bien lo que hace!!!!!

Tenías dudas que Mamo está que arde. ES FUEGO PURO!!!! (mmm gostoso!!)

Yo cuando peleo con Mamo nos matamos a besos, y después……

No le va dar mucho rogar, si va a suplicar mucho!!!! Sólo adelanto eso jejejeje

No me molesta tener ropa, si se descubren los lugares precisos (ya sabés que soy peor que vos!!!!)

Se que esos sofás son buenísimos porque con Mamo lo fuimos a comprar hace menos de un mes. Y si la pregunta es si lo estrenamos te comento que sí jajajajaja (te dije que soy peor).

La primera vez de Mamo no me importa, la última fue recién conmigo jajajajajajaja

No me faltó nada, una vez una señorita me dijo que dejara en vilo para que la gente siga leyendo!!!! Así que dios mediante se sabrá. Jajajajajajajaja

Miles de Besos para el camino, uno por kilometro de distancia!!!!!

Bye Amor!!!!

**Michi: **Reina no importa que tardes en leerlo, lo importante es que te guste. Sere tiene sangre en las venas como cualquiera, hay que comprenderla jejejeje.

Será chica o chico!!!! Que emoción tener alguien que te corteje por msn y ni saber quién, o que es verdad Gabyta!!!!! Jajajajajaja… Momento Anais tu enamorado/a es la Cosa!!!! Jajajajaja Pandidesmayo de la risa!!!!

Bbsa ya están próximas la vacations así que vamos a charlotear a lo loco. Te mando besotes Amor!!!!

**Erika**: preciosa tarde pero seguro!!! Perdón que baje la temperatura de este chap, pero el próximo está mejor!!!

El Mamo - Treatment que hemos creado en la Mamocueva o Pandicueva ha tenido un éxito impresionante!!! Dentro de poco verán en la página de Mamochas la presentación del mismo.

Ahora niña que no te agarre sobredosis, que está feo eso de el lavaje de estomago y toda la marencochada que le sigue (internación, grupos de terapia para dejar la adicción, etc).

Te mando besotes!!!!


	7. Kaoli

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Kaoli**_

**-Así que pensás acostarte con ella. Al menos tené la decencia de no decirlo delante de Mamá. Se un poco más pudoroso.-**

**-No te metas nene, cuando los grandes hablan los nenes se calla.-** Y le propinó un golpe.

Ajenos a toda la pelea los padres de Darien salieron de la cocina, él podía notar que algo los había entristecido y no sabía bien que era.

Volvió a darle un golpe a su hermano en la nuca y salió de la cocina siguiendo a sus progenitores.

**-Kaoli volvió, ****¿no los pone contentos?- **Indagó

**-Darien, nosotros estamos contentos, pero… ****¿tu novia?- **Preguntó angustiosamente su madre.

**-Mami, no te miento… no había pensado en cuanto la extrañaba y cuantas ganas tengo de verla. Y mi novia no va a tener problema. Confía en mi, ****¿sí?- **Poniendo cara de perrito lastimero¡manipulador!, eso lo había heredado de su padre.

**-¿La seguís queriendo?- **Era el turno de hablar de su padre y como había sido siempre, fue directo a la duda que les azotaba.

**-No, siempre la voy a amar y ella a mí. Lo sabemos y por eso nos hace bien estar juntos. No me miren así, nuestro amor es distinto a el amor que tienen un hombre y una mujer. Nos amamos y somos parte uno del otro, sabemos que siempre vamos a estar juntos. Pero no es amor de pareja, así que respiren. Ya encontré a l****a mujer que les va a dar nietos, es hermosas y la van a amar. No necesité más de un mes para darme cuenta que ella es la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.-**

**-Hijo****, esa es una gran confesión.- **Los ojitos de Juri brillaban, pensar al fin en los nietos que Darien le daría era su más grande sueño, y al parecer estaban demasiado cerca.

**-****Siii, ya sé, ahora feliciten me y cambien esa cara de velorio, les conté algo e mi vida sin que me interroguen, jajajajaja.-**

Su padre lo codeó en un gesto de complicidad y su madre le pellizcó las mejillas. El grito de dolor por ambos mimos se escuchó por toda la casa, pero al final los tres rieron.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Ya por las 8 de la noche Darien terminó de bañarse, se estaba secando su cuerpo cuando el celular sonó.

**-Doctor Chiba ****¿quién habla?-**

**-¿Como estás vestido?-**

**-Mmm… por dios como quería escuchar tu vos, en realidad estaba fantaseando con tenerte en la ducha conmigo¿contesto con eso tu pregunta?-**

**-Si, pero contame, dale que tenés puesto.-**

**-Absolutamente nada, me estoy secando con la toalla. ¿Y vos?-**

**-Ahora estoy en la bañera, vestida sólo con agua, esencia de rosas y espuma. ¿Querés venir?-**

**-Si, mi amor decime donde estás y te voy a buscar.-**

**-Te vas a poner algo o vas a recorrer la ciudad así, todo desnudo, me imagino que debe ser un espectáculo.-**

**-Te puedo hacer un show privado si querés, con vos no me molesta sacarme la ropa. Te necesito de espectadora, y con eso me arreglo.-**

**-Mmmm.-**

**-¿Qué estás haciendo?-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Por favor, no me digas que estás haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo, porque me muero-**

**-A que hora es la cena.-**

**-A las 9.30, pero no me cambies de tema-**

**-Que te vas a poner, el traje gris oscuro, me encantó como te quedaba el otro día.-**

**-Si, con la camisa blanca y la corbata color plata. ¿Te gusta?-**

**-Creo que me gusta más como está vestido ahora.-**

**-Hablando de eso¿qué estás haciendo?-**

**-Disfruto¿por?- **

**-Serena, por favor…****-**

**-¿Qué hora es?****-**

**-Son las 8, que tiene que ver.-**

**-Es horario de protección al menor, no puedo contártelo ahora, llamame después de las 10 y te cuento. Que comas rico.-**

**-No me cuelgues.-**

**-Hasta mañana principe.-**

**-****Serena, no…- **Pero ya había colgado,ydejado su impronta en el cuerpo de Darien.

**-Esta va a ser una espera larga y pesada.- **Sin más volvió a la muy frustrante tarea de apaciguar sus impulsos y vestirse.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

El ambiente era propicio para una noche de amor, las luces eran tenues y las velas ardían. El salón era iluminado por arañas de cristal. El restaurante Gira Sole estaba en el mismo hotel donde se hospedaba ella.

Él sabía como le gustaban las cosas, las velas eran color rosa pálido posadas en un pequeño candelabro de plata. En el centro de la mesa 5 jazmines, rodeados por 103 fresias (él sabía que nunca las contaría pero amaba sus manías y podía, y quería, complacerla en todo). Había obligado a cambiar el mantel por uno nuevo de seda china bordada, la mesa parecía un tributo al blanco y negro, pero las mariposas color plata y blanco eran maravillosas. Las servilletas eran blancas y con sus iniciales grabadas.

Plato de sitio, cubiertos y panera de plata, vajilla de porcelana con el dibujo de una mariposa en el borde y copas con pie de 12 cm. Todo preparado para ella, para que se sintiera la reina que era, por lo menos ante sus ojos.

Miró su reloj nuevamente eran 09.50 y tendría que llegar, siempre llevaba tarde y lo había temblar de la anticipación y de deseos de verla. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía como hacerlo desear.

**-Por qué no dejamos todo esto, te ato a la cama y no te dejo salir… digamos por las próximas 48 hs-** Susurró a su oído, sus labios rozaran el lóbulo de su oreja produciéndole escalofríos.

Tomó su mano, la llevó a su boca y besó su muñeca. **–Si puedo hacer que tiembles cuando te beso imaginate lo que serían 48 hs rendida bajo mi cuerpo.-**

-**Mis planes eran atarte a la cama, pero no me molesta nada rendirme a ese cuerpo.-** Con su mano libre recorrió el pecho del joven deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de su cinturón.

Sin perder un instante Darien se levantó de la mesa y beso a Kaoli dulcemente, cuando sus labios se separaron se sonrieron cómplices.

**-Llegás tarde, como de costumbre.-** dijo fingiendo enfado.

**-Y vos mandaste a arreglar para que todo sea perfecto,**** como de costumbre. ¿Hay 103 fresias?-** Indagó molestando a su sensual acompañante.

**-Si no me creés contalas. Pero no creo que seas tan valerosa.-**

**-No, la verdad prefiero ****guardar valor para otras cosas, por ejemplo…- **

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Es hermoso, es un lugar maravilloso Darien.-** dijo observando el lugar donde pasarían la velada.** -Hace tanto que no estamos solos, que me parece una eternidad.-** Acercándose suavemente a su lado. **–¿Me extrañaste?-**

**-¡Extrañarte!, me volví loco en tu ausencia, que mala sos. Me dejaste solito tanto tiempo que pensé que me habías cambiado por un modelo mejorado de mí.-** Darien la miró haciendo carita de puchero.

**-¡Qué tonto!, eso jamás, no hay otro bomboncito de chocolate con fresas que pueda quitarte del trono de rey.- **Rió Kaoli abrazando a Darien.

**-Uno, ****sería bueno si nos sentamos-** Dejando de abrazar a la pelirroja**. –Dos. El tapado, te lo tengo que sacar con cirugía… porque dejé el equipo en mi otro traje.-**

**-No, tonto, estoy esperando que me pongas las manos encima y me lo quites vos.- **Kaoli se dio vuelta.

Darien se acercó y muy despacio le quitó el abrigo que traía puesto, a medida que bajaba con los dedos recorría la piel desnuda que dejaba el vestido de su acompañante. Sabía que la vista desde adelante debía ser tan espectacular como la de atrás, ya que todos los hombres estaban mirando embobados a Kaoli y las mujeres la miraban con admiración, y un poco de envidia también.

Delante de los mortales se encontraba Kaolinette, la supermodelo japonesa con medidas perfectas, reconocida a nivel mundial. Rompía todos los cánones de belleza con ropa o sin ropa y Darien sabía bien que era todavía más hermosa cuando estaba en la cama agitada sin poses o maquillaje. Sólo su cuerpo, su sudor haciéndola brilla más y él había ayudado mucho a conseguir esa imagen. Si tenía que elegir un momento de Kaoli para guardar en su memoria, cuando el instante en que llegaba al clímax, definitivamente su imagen favorita.

Rió al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, y cuando menos lo notó su arduo trabajo de despojar a la pelirroja de su abrigo, había concluido dejando a más de uno acalorado por la vestimenta de la joven. Llevaba un vestido negro con un gran escote en la espalda, y al darla vuelta comprobó que el vestido se adaptaba a su cuerpo y tenía un generoso escote sobre el busto.

La cena siguió como si nada hubiese pasado, sólo dos amantes reencontrándose luego de mucho tiempo, constantemente se tocaban, se echaban miradas cómplices, sonreían y coqueteaban.

-**Y bueno, al fin la pregunta de rigor. No se por qué la voy a hacer, porque sé que la respuesta la voy a odiar.-** Darien reía al escuchar a su amiga. **–¿Quién ocupa mi lugar en tú corazoncito?-**

**-Tu lugar no lo ocupa nadie, pero si preguntas de quien es dueño mi amor, te respondo que de una nena de 18 años.-**

Kaoli casi se atraganta y señalándolo con el tenedor le gritó. **–Roba cunas¿no te van a meter preso por eso?-**

**-****No tonta, ya es mayor legalmente.-** Darien quitó de las manos de modelo en tenedor incriminatorio y le hice carita de puchero.

**-Está bien, no me hagas esa cara que sabés que no puedo luchar contra ella, jajaja. Bueno, contame todo de esa criatura.-**

Y Darien le contó todo.

**-Así que además de menor, es virgen. Te la buscaste ****apropósito así¿sos tan macho que no podés soportar que tu futura esposa haya conocido varón?-** Le encantaba molestarlo.

**-****No seas tonta, ese no es el problema. El problema es otro.-**

**-****¿Cuál?, porque, por lo que yo recuerdo sos muy "gentil" en la cama.-**

**-Si ya se, pero… Kaoli, te acordás que pasó cuando decidimos hacerlo la primera vez.-**

**-Si que me acuerdo y no… Aaaaa, ya se a lo que te referís. Vas a ver que no hay problema, no te tortures antes de tiempo. Además eso que pasó, también pasó porque los dos estábamos nerviosos y éramos inexpertos- **

-**Si, pero igual me preocupo, y además lo sabe. Bueno en realidad lo sabe ella, mi hermano y mucha gente más.-**

**-¿Cómo?-** Kaoli estaba roja de la punta del pelo a los pies. Y a Darien no le quedó más remedio que contarle sucedido esa noche de viernes.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos terminó la cena, aunque el tema recurrente era el mismo.

**-Jajaja igual todavía no puedo creer que lo contaras¿tu hermano que dijo?-**

Darien dejó la pregunta en el aire ya que se acercó a ponerle el tapado a Kaoli, y se dirigían a la puerta. Cuando estaban por salir una hermosa pareja se detuvo delante de ellos.

**-Señorita Kaoli, que delicia encontrarla en este lugar****. ¿Cómo está?-** Preguntó un hombre muy elegante, definitivamente no era japonés. Pero Darien notó que hablaba el idioma como si fuera su lengua materna.

**-Señor Black, estoy maravillosamente bien. Japón es mi lugar en el mundo y gracias a usted puedo volver a casa y dedicarme a mi trabajo sin problema.-**

**-No fue gracias a mí, ya te lo dije, fue gracias a mi hija, ella tomó la decisión. Espero que dentro de poco se conozcan, se que se harán grandes amigas.-**

**-Yo también espero a conocer a su hija pronto, ah pero que mal educada soy. Señor Black le presento a mi acompañante el Doctor Darien Chiba.- **Kaoli arrastró a Darien en la entrada del salón.

**-Mucho gusto joven, veo que lleva a la mujer más bonita del restau****rante. Obvio que después de mi esposa.-** Un bella mujer se acercó

**-Y después de la mujer de tu hijo, ****hola Kaoli.- **La mujer se acercó y la beso en mejilla.** –Yo le digo a nuestra hija que debería ser modelo, pero no me hace caso. Tal vez después puedas convencerla.-**

**-Voy a hacer lo que pueda, lo prometo. Es un gusto haberlos visto, pero ya nos tenemos que retirar, Darien mañana tiene consultas y yo quiero sacarme estos zapatos.-**

**-Querida no te hagas problema, nosotros ya no estamos yendo. Tenemos que volver a casa a Osaka, si no me vuelvo ¡loca!-** El Sr. y la Sra. Black se despidieron.

**-Bueno, me ibas a contar lo de tu hermano.-**

**-Ah! Sí¡te juro que los ojos se le abrieron como dos huevos fritos! Fue muy gracioso. Lo malo es que la princesa estaba ahí, toda hermosa y virginal. Con lo que conté ya no me va a dejar tocarla.- **

**-No creo, después de lo de la biblioteca, yo digo que lo hacen antes de los 2 meses.-**

**-No sé, cuando terminé de contarlo todas las chicas miraban con curiosidad y ella ni se inmutó. Como si no hubiese escuchado nada.-**

**-Ah ahí está el problema, tu ego de nene grande se sintió herido. Jajajaja.-**

**-Callate y subite al auto.-**

**-¿A dónde vamos?- **Preguntó mientras subían a la camioneta.

**-A casa, a la cama. ¿Con quién pensabas dormir vos?-**

**-Estaba deseando que me lo pidieras.-**

**-No te lo iba a pedir, ya lo daba por hecho. Te voy a tener en mi camita.- **le dijo muy cerca del oído.

**-Mmm y ****¿vamos a dormir en cucharita?-**

**-Eso si te dejo dormir.-**

La promesa de una apasionada noche se reflejó en los ojos de la pareja, y rápidamente separaron las distancias con un beso.

_

* * *

_

_Noooo Mamo como podés hacer esooooooo!!!! que terrible, que pasará con Sere buaaa Muejejeje Ya empiezo a sembrar el PandiCaos junto al Maligno Doctor Chiba muejejeje!!!!_

_BSSM pertenece a Doña Takeuchi, la cual es muy feliz contado dinero y esta historia es mia que soy muy pobre!!! jajajajajajaja_

_Esta semana dedicada a Dai-chan!!! De nuevo, esta vez por pura motivación propia y sin amenazas de nadies!!!_

♥♥♥_**La Guarida Secreta de Pandita Caos y el Maligno Dr. Chiba **_♥♥♥

_Mariposa, Celia!!!! Felicitaciones por tu GRAN PROMEDIO. El Promedio de Física más alto del Mundo para mí, para ella de México (lo que hace la modestia). Yo sigo festejando tus logros niña, junto a Mamo jejeje. Chicas felicítenla también ustedes!!! Me va a matar jejejejeje._

_Antes de morir pasemos a los que nos compete:_

**Isabel: **

Hoy subida especial, a partir de la semana que viene trato de subir los sábados, espero poder llegar, si no a esperar un poquito más. Hoy un poquito más de mis Suegros, pero ya habrán más papis pero por otros lados. Jejejejeje

**Ydiel:** adelanto de respuesta.

Seguimos con la duda si es chico o chica jajajajaja, Sere está que más hot!!!

**Beatriz Ventura:**

Primero bienvenida es una alegría para mí que te guste mi fic, espero no decepcionarte. Sere y Darien siguen en las sombras, por un tiempo más. Pero esperá a ver como se enteran!!!! Besotes!

**Ydiel:**

No sólo cenar, Mamo parece que le quiere hacer toda la fiesta!!! Ya se la llevó a la cama, pero como decir que NO. Yo la comprendo a la chica. No te Michisuicides, que me quedo Rukaviuda (aunque por lo visto vos noo jajajajajajajajaja. Que mala soy, la Coneja seguro que se muere de la risa).

O sea que me preparo para los insultos Te AKA!!!!

**A.Salvia-divinorium-:**

No hay problema si te olvidas de dejar la review. Yo me hago una listita para no olvidarme y siempre algún review me olvido. Lo importante es que sigas leyendo, así que gracias.

Darien picaron, lo vamos a domar de a poco y Sere… jejejejeje.

Espero que te guste el capítulo, gracias por preguntar por los parciales, por ahora aprobé 2 me quedan saber de 3, así que sigo a la espera. Besotes!!!

**Jaz:**

Ya leí en cualquier minute te cae mi review, espero que te guste el chap. Besotes!!!!

**Dai-chan!!!**

No busques la cierra, que no es nesario!!! Viste te dediqué el chap sin que me amenaces para que no digas que sólo hago las cosas por coacción. Jajajajaja

Me encantó el diálogo entre los Chiba, siempre Mamo es huérfano y me pareció que teníamos que darle aunque sea esta pequeña alegría de una familia tipo los Campanelli. (No hay nada más lindo que la familia unita, como decía la canción jajajajajajaja).

Lo de Mamo Gay me pareció gracioso siendo él el epítome de la sensualidad masculina heterosexual (se me cae la baba!!!).

Los apodos los uso, en especial Terremoto, que es mi sobrinito jajajaja.

El fic de las sailors te lo debo para más adelante, la idea está, planteada de principio a final completita. Pero es una idea que quiero hacerla bien con tiempo y con mucha preparación. Así que para esa vas a tener que esperar. Obvio que DxS, es un flor de DxS. Odio que Serena sea tan pura cuando en el manga se acuestan a los 3 minutos (un poco exagerada) jajajaja. Como verás la pervierto de a poco jajajaja.

Que suerte que estás de vacaciones, a mí me quedan 1 o 2 semanas así que nada de lero lero, bruja! Jajajajaja Besos

**Yenara:**

Bienvenida niña, me encanta que te encante, encante, encante. Soy tremendamente feliz por eso.

Si lo de arriba no empieza a ser comprometido, me corto los dedos jajajaja.

Voy a ir subiendo la temperatura de a poco, digamos que acabo de poner el chocolate a baño maría con el fuego a mínimo y la idea es ir aumentando el calor hasta que se derrita el chocolate (y comerlo arriba de Darien, ups, no tendría que decir eso jajajaja).

Espero que te guste el chap. Besotes

**Celia:**

Ya le respondí la duda principal por msn, así que esas las dejamos de lado. Sólo por esta semana entrego un miércoles, ya saben que serán los sábados Dios mediante.

Antes de seguir miremos a los costados y nos fijamos si Mr. O y Mr. G no nos ven. Si no nos matan!!! Ahora a las repuestas:

Ya dije quién es Kaoli, la primer novia de Darien y una asidua visitante de su cama. Jajajajaja Que mala soy!!! Igual tras declaraciones de Mamo creo que pueden respirar, o no… Cuando estamos juntos tampoco quiere que nadie nos interrupan, sino papita pa que las quiero!!!

Sere dice más cosas. Ya me conocés, yo me parezco más a esta Sere que a la buenita y dulce jejejeje. Está bueno lo que viene jejeje.

Cómo se como besa Darien, nena lo está haciendo ahora mientras escribo, es más, me apuro porque ya quiere que vayamos a los bifes (forma vulgar de decir acá que el chico quiere guerra jajaja)

Sorry mi vida pero son mis Suegros

Obvio que tuviste que ver con la Guarida, surgió de molestarte a vos. En un brillante acto de genialidad jajajajajaja

Ya no parloteo con nadie, soy una paria buaaa ya volveré como bandera para la libertada en los corazones de millones Como dijo Evita.

PD: Hoy actulicé en los MM, así que no tenés causa para retarme jejeje

PD: 25000 besos para vos, como siempre doblo la apuesta.

**Kaoru himura t.:**

Lo que iba a contar Mamo!!! Lo que contó, lastima que no estuvieron jajajaja. Ya voy dejando pista, la idea es que saquen conclusiones solitas. Pero prometo contarlo en un determinado momento, porque es muy gracioso lo que le pasó (es una experiencia de alguien conocido que me mata de la risa). Así que prometo que después de un par de pista lo cuento jejeje.

Kaoli es la ex de Darien, para que vino, Dios sabe, sólo sabemos que es modelo y que va a trabajar para la familia Black y no adelanto más!!!!

Ya actualicé espero que te guste!!! Besotes.

**Erika Chiba:**

Hola preciosa, no importa que llegues tarde, yo espero que llegue el tuyo antes de cerrar la edición jajajajajaja

Otra más que como que Mamo y Kaoli!!!! Está divertido, hay que ver que pasa con Sere, pero eso en el próximo.

Ya actualicé, más contenta!!! Besotes!!!!

**Brenda Ponce:**

Bienvenida Amiga, este mundo está medio loco y te encontraste con la reina de la locura, jajajajaja!!!! Espero que te guste el chap, cuando quieras nos ponemos en contacto. Besotes!!!

**Darien, Mamoru, Armando, Chiba, Shields, Mamo-chan, Caballero de la Luna, Tuxedo Kamen/Mask, etc… (más largo porque en el anterior no lo puse):**

_**Un Giorno per noi**_ (Un tiempo para nosotros)

_Un giorno sai, per noi verrà __**Llegará ese día para nosotros**__  
La libertà di amarci qui senza limiti __**La libertad de amarnos aquí sin límites**__  
E fiorirà il sogno a noi negato __**y florecerá nuestro sueño negado**__  
Si svelerà l'amor celato ormai __**El amor que ocultamos se revelará**__  
Un giorno sai, per vivere __**Sabés, un día para vivir**__  
La vita che ci sfugge qui __**la vida que se nos escapa**__  
Un giorno sai, per vivere __**Sabés, un día para vivir**_

_La vita che ci sfugge qui __**La vida que se nos escapa**_

_L'amore in noi supererà **Nuestro amor superará**__  
Gli ostacoli e le maree delle avversità __**Los obstáculos y los mares de adverdidades**__**  
**__E ci sarà anche per noi nel mondo __**Y también habrá para nosotros en el mundo…**__**  
**__Un tempo in cui l'amore vincerà __**Un momento, donde el amor triunfará**__  
Un tempo in cui l'amore vincerà __**Un momento, donde el amor triunfará**_

Adaptado de "A Time for Us (Romeo and Juliet Love Theme)" por Josh Groban

♥ _**Besos Suyi **__**♥**_


	8. Amanecí en tus brazos

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Amanecí en tus brazos…**_

_Las hojas secas caerán… Y cuando llegue Abril  
Mi alma tocarás… Te acercarás... vendrás por mí  
Después de tanta soledad, Yo volveré a sentir  
Encontraré mi paz en ti…_

La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, una joven posaba sus ojos en el curso de agua que pasaba bajo ella. Sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a aquel hombre.

Sentía como si hiciera una vida desde la última vez que lo había visto, y sólo habían pasado escasas 10 horas. Y eso se le hacía más incomodo, no era dependiente de nadie. Pero Darien la había cambiado, y no sabía cuanto o que profundo era ese cambio.

_Cuando se duerma la ciudad, Y se despinte el sol  
Te buscaré otra vez Hasta alcanzar esta ilusión  
Te encontraré... y me amarás así..._

**-Hola.-**Interrumpió la joven sus pensamientos al ver su silueta reflejada en el agua.

**-Hola, que raro vos a la noche por la calle.-**contestó amablemente estrechándola en sus brazos.

**-Que raro vos que no estás con Kakyuu, ****¿dónde la dejaste? -**

**-En su casa recién, ahora bombón te toca contestar. Que hacés caminando a las 12 de la noche por la calle.-**

**-Me quería despejar, caminar un poco, pensar… Seiya¿estás enamorado de Kakyuu?-**

**-Bueno, no es algo que pensé hablar con vos, pero sí me enamoré de ella. Toda mi obsesión por vos la pasé a ella. No estás más contenta.-**

**-Es tan evidente, me saqué 80 kilos de peso. Pero ¿por qué no me contaste? Porque es más que obvio que están juntos desde hace un tiempo.-**

**-Perdoname, lo que pasó fue que…- **Seiya arrastraba las últimas palabras dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto.

**-Seiya!!!-**Lo apuró expectante.

**-Bombón… la verdad es, esto me da vergüenza contarlo.- **tan colorado como un tomate.

**-¿Sos el mismo hombre que me decía que me amaba cada 10 minutos cuando estábamos solos****? Lo hacías con el único propósito de escucharme decir que no me interesaba tener una relación de pareja con vos-**

**-Mea culpa!!! Tsukino, soy culpable de ese cargo. Pero me da vergüenza contarte porqué no presenté a Kakyuu hasta hace 15 días.-**

**-Te estoy por pegar, hablá o te tiro por el puente. Y acordate que soy la única que sabe que no sabés nadar.-**

**-Tranquila bombón, pero dejémoslo para la próxima. Es de noche y no quiero que vuelvas tarde a tu casa. Te prometo que cuando tengamos un momento libre lo hablamos con calma.-**

**-Está bien, además en la cama me espera un hombre que murió por mi amor y volvió a la vida sólo para reencontrarnos. ¡Eso sí que es amor!-**

**-Teología¿verdad?-**

**-Jajaja, me cachaste. Acompañame a casa así no camino sola¿sí?-**

**-Con su permiso joven dama.- **muy tiernamente tomó su mano y la estrechó en la suya.

**-Muy atento caballero.-**Serena le sonrió y emprendieron su regreso.

Mientras marchaban rumbo al hogar de la joven el celular de Serena sonó, ella se apartó de Seiya para que no escuchara la conversación.

_Y escucharé en el silencio la voz del corazón  
Y la tormenta se calmará en tus brazos  
Vale la pena esperar por tu amor  
Porque un día llegará_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_Te encontraré... y me amarás así..._

El sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación, se despertó y la vio entre sus brazos, era hermosa, dormía abrazada a él y no quería despertarla.

Cuando se iba a repetir esa noche, la quería con él todas las noches. Nuevamente se sorprendió al imaginar el futuro a su lado. Despertar y sentir el aroma de su piel impregnada en él. Miró como su pecho se chocaba contra el suyo y como las sábanas contorneaban su figura. Le gustaba toda, de la cabeza a los pies.

Se quedó embrujado por el lento movimiento de su respiración en su pecho, la observaba estaba cautivo de esa magia que desprendía su piel iluminada por el sol y la sensación de tener sus piernas entrelazadas.

_Y escucharé en el silencio la voz del corazón  
Y la tormenta se calmara en tus brazos  
Vale la pena esperar por tu amor el mañana_

**-****Te atrapé espiando.-** sonrió y para él el sol brilló más.

**-Hola amor, buenos días. Tenía que mirarte un poco más, quien sabe cuando esto se vuelve a repetir.- **

**-Espero que pronto.-** lo besó tiernamente. **–Pero que tanto mirabas, estabas tan concentrado que no te diste cuenta que me había despertado.-**

**-****Admiraba tu cuerpo, pero para ser sincero, en especial tus senos, son hermosos.-**

**-jajajajaja, ayer hiciste más que admirarlos.-**

**-Siii!!!.-** escondió su cabeza en su pecho. **–No sólo son hermoso, sino que además son suaves, tiernos, cada vez que me acerco se estremecen de anticipación. Me encanta sentir como tu cuerpo se prepara para mi, y tus pechos son los primeros en darme el visto bueno, jajaja.-**

**-Bueno, que querés de mi cuerpito, si te la pasaste sobre mi toda la noche. Encima cuando me despierto me encuentro con un lobo feroz que me quiere devorar, más que con un príncipe de ensueño.-**

**-Es que te voy a ****extrañar.- **Comenzó a descender por el cuerpo de la joven dándole suaves besos en los lugares que mencionaba.** –Voy a extrañar tu boca, tu cuello, tus senos, tu abdomen, tu vientre, tus muslos, tus rodillas, tus tobillos, tus pies. Ah! Y sin olvidar de…- **La tomó por los tobillos, a esta altura estaba fuera de la cama sólo vestido por su ropa interior, y la tumbó mirando el colchón. Volvió a su cuello mientras con una mano marcaba su camino. **–Tu nuca es sexy.-** ella rió. **-Tu espalada, tu cinturita y por último, pero no menos importante tu colita.-**

**-jajaja, sos un tontito****¿qué hora es?-** Se dio vuelta para quedar bajo el cuerpo de él nuevamente.

**-****Son 6.30 la panadería no abre hasta dentro de media hora, así que poné piquito de patito así te como a besos.-**

**-Sus deseos son órdenes.-**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

En Black Agency…

**-Yo creo que la Srta. Kaolinette es la mejor para el puesto.-**

**-Está un poco mayor no creen, pero para lo que la contratamos sirve.-**

**-Desgraciados, sean sinceros. Yo no los puedo ver desde el teléfono, pero cuantos de ustedes tuvieron una erección al verla. Si esa mujer es vieja y no sirve, el resto de las mortales debemos matarnos.- **irrumpió la voz de la esposa del presidente de Black Agency.

**-Si ****la Boss aceptara ser la modelo no tendríamos la necesidad de ponerla a la Srta. Kaolinette como carnada.- **una de las directivas habló.

**-****¡Vivan los derechos femeninos!- **Todos los presentes rieron.** -Señores se cierra la sesión, la Srta. Kaolinette es la adecuada para el trabajo y no pienso perder más tiempo en esta discusión. Fue un placer hablar con ustedes, a trabajar.-**

**-César, los soldados que van a morir te saludan.- **Gritó firmemente una de las directivas.

**-Te escuché Kaioh, no sos graciosa.-**

**-Sorry Boss.- **Sonrió coqueta.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Ya en Mansión Chiba…

**-¡Hola chiquitín! Felicitaciones, te casaste, vení que te doy un besito-**Kaoli entró en la cocina y se abalanzó sobre Zafiro.

**-Kaoli, ****¿qué hacés acá¡Y así!- **El joven estaba sorprendido por la hermosa joven que se arrojaba a sus brazos.

**-****Dormí con tu hermano¿qué querías que estuviera vestida?- **Respondió divertida, lo ponía nervioso y a ella le encantaba molestarlo.

**-No, si… lo que digo, es que si no te podrías****, no sé, ponerte algo de ropa antes que te vea Rei. Ella no te conoce y bueno, no es una buena forma de conocerte. Con tan… poca ¿ropa?- **Estaba rojo de la cabeza a los pies, si su mujer se despertaba y la veía así, y encima en sus brazos, iba a ser hombre muerto.

**-Nos seas tonto, si ya no es misterio su cuerpo¿acaso nunca se vio desnuda?-**

**-Pero Kaoli¡¡¡por favor!!!- **Llorando como nene de 5 años, era el epítome del bebito malcriado, no le gustaba nada que no hicieran su voluntad.

**-¡Buenos días preciosa!, estás hermosa.- **La arrancó de los brazos de su hermano y la besó.

Ella le sonrió al terminar el beso, era bueno despertarse así. Se dirigió a él y lo señaló como queriendo reprenderlo.

**-Cuando me di cuenta ya no estabas en la cama. Me quise meter en el baño, pero no pude.-**Se quedó mirándolo fijamente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, como esperando su respuesta, y exigiéndole que sea una respuesta valida.

**-Perdón, la dejé cerrada, pero si me hubieses dicho que te querías bañar conmigo te hubiese arrastrado desde la cama.- **Le sonrió pícaramente.

**-Tonto.-**Lo golpeó.

**-Y… ¿ya le dijiste?- **Zafiro pasó de ser un mueble de la cocina a ser el centro de la conversación.

**-Ahhh!!! Así que te hice hombre y ¿nunca me dijiste? Si lo hubieras hecho, te habría echad****o una mano.- **Rió descaradamente Kaoli, el doble sentido era más que claro.

**-Darien, como le contaste eso. Te voy a matar.- **Se abalanzó sobre su hermano, con el único propósito de darle muerte. De golpe se quedó estático.

**-Que gritos.- **Interrumpió Rei, aunque al ver a Kaoli se quedó helada.** -Buen día.- **Dijo fríamente la morocha. Imposible no hacer comparación.

Ella iba vestida con su ropa de cama para desayunar -realmente dormía desnuda, pero así no se puede desayunar en familia- una camiseta grande color negra y nos pantalones de algodón también 2 o 3 talles más grandes.

Pero Kaoli, vestía una camisa de seda negra de Darien, sus piernas largas y torneadas desafiaban la genética¿por qué no podía tener aunque sea celulitis?. La camisa la cubría hasta las nalgas, un poquito más y mostraría partes que sólo pocos elegidos podían poseer. Se sorprendió al reír por su último pensamiento, maldita Mina y sus novelas para mujeres ya parecía escritora de estas.

Y sus pechos también se veían bonitos, altos y por lo que dejaba ver en su escote. Estaba exhibiendo la mercadería para gusto de Darien y por desgracia también de su marido

**-Hola, soy Kaoli, mucho gusto. Así que vos soy Rei****. Te felicito chiquito es hermosa- **Le extendió la mano para saludarla formalmente.

**-Ehhh! Si, mucho gusto.-**Contestó nerviosa, la intimidaba. Su cuerpo, la naturalidad y comodidad con la que se movía por la casa desnuda era sorprendente. Estaba muy consiente de su belleza, y en vez de ser altiva y altanera se mostraba así, casi sin ropa, despojada demaquillaje y agradable. Si no le molestara que fuera el centro de atención de su marido y cuñado, seguro serían amigas.

**-Casado, ****¡Nunca pensé que pudieras hacerlo antes que yo!- **Se acercó con mucha confianza a Zafiro.

**-Bueno, parece que sólo faltaba encontrarme.-**Rei fue rápida en su respuesta.

Kaoli la miró y le sonrió como mostrándole sus respetos. Ambas con ese simple gesto reconocieron sus lugares de dominio, Rei también notó e alivio en los ojos de la pelirroja. ¿Realmente tenía miedo que ella fuera a lastimar a Zafiro? Otra vez pensó que podían ser amigas, no se sentía amenazada por ella. Comprendió que la colorada quería a su marido y se preocupaba por él. Tenía que seguir en contacto con ella, no sabía porque, pero ya habían creado un vínculo.

Luego de esa marca territorial femenina Darien se acercó a la pelirroja, la tomó entre sus brazos y ante la mirada desconcertada de Rei, él desabrochó los botones que se encontraban a la altura del vientre de la pelirroja.

Cuanto se encontró desabrochado, introdujo su mano dentro para luego dirigirle una mirada de reprobación a Kaoli, dirigiéndose a ella con una orden directa.

**-Sentate y comé-**

**-¿Qué, a vos?- **Preguntó con humor, para encontrarse con la mirada de Darien que de apoco se suavizó.

**-No, comida, después a mí.- **La acercó a la mesa sirvió café con leche para los dos y luego la sentó sobre sus piernas para desayunar juntos.

Mientras se producía la escena, los Chiba mayores entraron a la cocina.

**-¡Buenos días! Esto me gusta, mis hijos y sus mujeres.-**Ten se acercó sonriendo y llevando del brazo a su mujer.

**-Mmm… me tengo que conformar con el hijo, aunque al que quisiera es al padre.-**Kaoli puso la boca y, nuevamente para asombro de Rei, Ten le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

**-¡¡¡Yo desearía que te vistieras!!!- **Dijo Juri fingiendo enfado.

**-Mamá, la mayoría está acostumbrados a verme con menos ropa, yo diría que estoy muy tapada.- **Respondió la colorada, poniendo nuevamente la boca para recibir el beso de Juri esta vez.

**-Si pero Rei no está acostumbrada.-**le dijo al oído, para luego dirigirle a su hijo mayor una llamada de atención.** -Darien, además de esos pantalones, pensás ponerte algo arriba.-**

**-Sii, a Kaoli… no, mejor yo arriba… Pero eso no deberías escucharlo, jajaja.-** Ahora era él que ponía su boca para el beso de buenos días, pero además del beso recibió un golpe. **–Auch… Además Kaoli tiene noticias maravillosas.-**

**-¿Cuáles?- **Preguntó Zafiro celoso por los tratos que recibía su hermano.

**-¡Vamos a tener un bebé!.- **Dijo Kaoli rebosando de felicidad.

_Te abrazaré en el silencio  
Toda la vida esperé por tu amor  
Y ese día llega se que vendrás a mí_

_

* * *

_

_BSSM no mio!!! Un Diía llegará de Josh Groban_

_Este capítulo no podría se__r mejor!!!! Mamo, vení y leé lo que piensas las chicas de vos!!! Ves que soy la única que te ama de verdad!!!._

_Si amor ya voy a la camita jejejejeje (el Pandicaos sigue su curso de acción)_

♥♥♥_**La Guarida Secreta de Pandita Caos y el Maligno Dr. Chiba **_♥♥♥

_Capítulo dedicado a Kaoru Himura con todo mi cariño!!!_

_Me zarpé de largo con algunas replys, así que directo a ellas._

**Ciakaira:**

Darien es demasiado lindo para que lo mates, dejalo en mi camita!!!! Jajajajaja. Ya vemos que es un niño mimoso, así que a mimarlo. Besitos!!! Espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Isabel:**

Serena es la protagonista con un secreto críptico, jajajajaja. Así que no dudes que esto es un Sere&Darien. Besos

**Pinky:**

Beibi, me encanta que caigas de traste del asiento, en parte quiere decir que algo aunque sea poquito, estoy haciendo bien.

Y si, si te duele el brazo izquierdo es un infarto. Yo que vos llamo a una ambulancia, no se cuanto te pueda aguantar el bobo (corazón) jajajajaja. Besotes linda.

**Kaoru Himura:**

Una de las review que más me hizo reír, te imaginaba al lado de Mamo con el famoso "dedo acusador" diciéndole que soltara a Kaoli y me descompuse de la risa.

Gracias por tu confianza, sólo seguí pensando en eso, no dudes nunca!!! Como verás te dedico este chap, porque tanta risa merece un regalito.

En cuanto al secreto de Darien, Sere y él lo van a contar desde la cama… ups me deschavé, no leiste nada jejejejee. Besitos y cuidate muchio!!!

**Lamsi:**

Preciosa, realmente estaba sospechando que no me leías más!!!, no hay problema con los review.

Ahora de eso de MATEMOS A DARIEN… -creo que es mi pensamiento y el colectivo terminar la frases de esta manera- A BESOS!!!! Jajajajajaja

Yo lo castigo con 3 meses sin tele, postre, Internet y ser yo su único metodo de entretenimiento. Me parece castigo perfecto!!!!

Así que dejaste sin descendencia al ex de tu amiga. Seguro que lo merecía, eso de engañar no me parece, si querés estar con otro primero terminá con la persona que estás. Si no Jodete (como decimos en mi país embrómate, jorobate, aguantate)

El Señor antes conocido como Darien Chiba desde ahora como el Señor de las Pelirrojas Indecentes va a pagar con algo muuuuuy feito… Pista: hay un club de streepteese de por medio… ups vos tampoco leiste nada!!!!

Un ultra, mega, re, archi, super, hiper, mega (ya lo dije?) gigante Beso y Abrazo para vos. Plis contame más de la anécdota de tu amiga!!! Está genial (perdón, alma de chusma)

**Anais**

Bueno, el review nunca llegó, pero si el adelanto del mismo. Así que haciendo gala de mis Harupower de pitonisa, voy a tratar de responder a mi amada Michidejoporlamitadmisreview.

1º Ya te dije que en parte este capítulo es de venganza por Mentira, como me hiciste sufrir.

2º Después de tanto tiempo a tu lado Su Alteza Real Su Malignidad, algo se me pegó (los malos hábitos se pegan enseguida)

3º No te Michisuicides, ya se que las enseñanzas de James Dean de "Vive rápido, muere joven y deja un cadáver bonito" parecen lindas palabras, pero para qué un cadáver bonito si no pudiste disfrutarlo a full (y si estoy hablando en ESE sentido jajajajaja)

4º En el caso que mis palabras para que no te Michisuicides no sirven, hice una lista de cosas que pueden ayudarte a dudar.-SEXO (¿dije que iba a ser directa?) -Amor (que cuesta pero se encuentra) -Futuro venturoso –Casa –Familia –Amigos –Trabajo –Dinero –Joyas –Revelaciones divinas –Mejor sexo jejejejejeje

5º En el caso que con todo eso no te replantees ni un poquito, te pido que no cuentes el final y que aguantes hasta el chap que te pensaba dedicar (ja sabés cual es)

Ahora sí, pensando que talvez no quedo Rukaviuda me voy cantando bajito y te mando un millón de besotes. TE AKA

PD: viste la magia que hice con tan pequeña review, dignate a dejarme algo más largo y no sabés la cantidad de oludeces que puedo escribir jajajajajaja

**Jaz:**

No le hago nada a Sere, es parte de la historia. Me van a matar jajajajaja. Me encanta que te guste mi humilde historia.

En cuanto a lo del lemon, ya vendrá me tengo que concentrar (la verdad ya está escrito) pero ya va a ver la luz. Y espero que les guste jejejeje

Ponete a escribir tus fics que me muero de la curiosidad de saber como siguen. Yo por ahora voy fiel a mi promesa de publicar entre 7 a 10 días, así que nadie me puede decir nada jajajaja. Besos

**Laura Drazen:**

Primero BIENVENIDA!!!! Ahora sí, Darien es un chico picaron más que malo, quien le dice que no con esos ojitos de borrego!!!! A su madre no le mintió, viste que Sere sabía lo de la cena.

Una respuesta, el Sr. Black no es padre de Sere. En cuanto a si es familiar…. Tal vez, o tal vez sea que alguien desea que Sere sea familia del hombre, o tal vez tengan un plan maquiavélico para dejar a la familia de Darien en la ruina uso… ya dije mucho mentira no me tomes en serio.

El Secreto de Sere se va a revelar, Dios mediante, en poco tiempo. Tiene que ver con su pasado no puedo contar nada porque si no Mamo me pega jajajajaja. Besotes gigantes

**Silene:**

Aldana!!!! Ponete a escribir, yo so bruja!!! Si vos me dejaste a Sere embarazada de Darien, cuando ellos se odiaban por lo de la hija de Serena, ahora que él sabe que no es hija natural de ella que va a pasar (si ya se que se van a acostar, se como se hacen los bebés, pero quiero que actualices.) AAAA, o sino Cambiaste mi Mundo: Sere y Darien después de declararse la guerra se hacen confidentes y el sabe de la perdida de su bebé y Darien que se acostaba con la hermana del marido muerto de Serena que es la tía del bebé que perdió.

Mirá si con eso no te hice algo de publicidad, de que sirve el marketing? Jajajaja, no enserio actualizá o te pego, que sólo me tengo que tomar el bondi para hacerlo, jajajaja

Ahora enserio, por suerte pasaron los finales, pero creo que tengo un final. Vos también estudiá que sino después me echás la culpa y no vale. Te mando besote y actualizá pronto!!!

**Celia:**

Remitiendo a palabras biblicas "Hombre de poca fe" pensemos que la carne es debil y bueno, además a Mamo se le perdona todo jejejejeje

Che estoy speechless, no se que decirte, la verdad estoy expectante por lo de hoy, así que ando esperando a que actualices, seguiré esperando hasta quedar cieguita frente al monitor.

Te mando un beso por estrella en el firmamento. Se oye sexy jejejejeje

**Beatriz Ventura: **

Sere conocerá a Kaoli dentro de poco!!, no te lo pierdas. Darien es un Sex simbol y bueno, hay que perdonarlo. No dudes del Amor de Mamo, nada más real que eso jejejejeje

**Juanis:**

Gracias por la cosas linda que decís de mi fic, yo re contenta y super sonrojada!!! En cuanto a Sere más atrevida, si, me encanta que sea así. Reconozcamos que en la vida real hay momentos para todo. Y una puede ser tímida con su pareja, pero hay circunstancias en las cuales somos la mujeres quienes debemos tomar un poco el toro por las hasta. No somos toda la vida como fuimos la primera vez que hicimos el amor, si llegamos a esa instancia es porque fuimos 50 causantes de la misma. (ya parezco Sexóloga jajajaja)

También es importante saber hasta que punto estamos los tanto autores y lectores dispuesto a leer. En la vida real hablo y digo cosas con mis amigas/os más parecido estas líneas que escribo, que a otra cosa. Pero cuando estoy escribiendo trato de suavizar algunos conceptos, o pienso tal vez esto sea demasiado fuerte. Mismo pasa cuando uno quiere insultar, para mí hay muchas palabras que no tienen trascendencia, pero para otros son groserías muy importantes. Así con todo, creo que está bueno cuando autores pueden subir la apuesta y hacer de los personajes más adultos, eso se disfruta y mucho. Sin dejar de lado a los demás que para mi punto de vista son excelentes.

Bueno, creo que me puse a filosofar mucho y me fui por las ramas. Pero te vuelvo a agradecer por tus palabras, y espero que continúes leyendo mi fic. Besotes

**Erika:**

Siempre última jajajajaja me muero de la risa, porque se que tu review me llega al final, no cierro edición hasta que me llega tu review. Si algún día ven que no actualizo echen le la culpa a ella, jajajajaja.

No ahorques ahora que va a ser Madre!!!! Que mala sos!!!. Mamo no necesita permiso para acercarse a quien quiera, es demasiado macho para hacerlo jajajajaja.

Por ahora seguimos sufriendo a la pelirroja. Besotes 1000

_**Mamo amor!!!! Te banco a muerte!!!!**_

_**KIMI ga iru aoi sora o / itsuka umareta umi o / dakishimete kizutsukete / eien ni mamoritai**_

_**Estás en el cielo azul **_

_**y en el mar, que en algún momento nació.**_

_**Los abrazo, los hiero**_

_**Quiero protegerlos por siempre.**_

Hermosisima canción de X de CLAMP "Yakusoku" canción espectacular!!!

_**♥ Besos Suyi ♥**_


	9. No hay peor ciego

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**No hay**__** peor ciego…**_

**-Vamos a ser Papás¿no están felices?- **Dijo Darien sonriendo.

**-Mamá, Papá Chiba. Va a ser abuelos¿no están contentos?- **

**-Yo… Yo…- **Ten estaba absorto.

**-Hijo…- **Juri no tenía palabras.

**-Hermano…- **zafiro lo miraba con ojos de huevo.

**-Darien…- **Rei estaba lívida.

**-Kaoli…- **Imitó Darien gracioso.

**-Darien…- **Ella hizo lo mismo.

**-Hija… ¿de cuanto estás?- **Preguntó Juri todavía sin salir de su asombro.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**En Black Agency…**

**-Kaioh¿viste las nuevas propuestas?****- **La detuvo un hombre.

**-¡Si!, Boss va a estar feliz, tomó una gran decisión al contratar a Kaolinette. Las nuevas ideas para la campaña van a ser lo que tenía pensado. Un gran líder merece el mejor equipo de trabajo.- **Dijo feliz Michiru Kaioh una de las más jóvenes directivas de la planta ejecutiva de la empresa.

**-Sí, un líder desde las sombras. Pero bueno, mientras el viejo Black esté feliz y paga mi sueldo, no me importa nada.- **

**-Que bueno Tomoe.-**Al ser Michiru una de las más importantes figuras de la empresa no le gustaba que nadie hablara mal ni de Black y menos de Boss.

**-¿Qué?- **Preguntó antipáticamente el hombre.

**-Que apruebes las decisiones del Jefe y de Black.- **Sostuvo sin ningún tipo de amabilidad.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

En la casa Mizuno…

**-Ami ya no puedo más, esto de la Teología me está matando.-**Serena estaba completamente harta de estudiar.

**-Bueno, por lo menos te dieron un tiempo de veda y ya**** te comiste todos los libros. ¿Cómo hiciste para leer 3 libros en un día?- **Preguntó su amiga mientras se paraba para estirar el cuerpo.

**-Digamos que tenía una buena motivación.-**

**-Y esas ojeras son muestras del desvelo de anoche.- **Le dijo con un tono pícaro.

**-Digamos que tenía cuestiones por la cuales no podía dormir**** y no era el estudio.-**

**-¿Por?-**

**-Nada, tonterías. Ami¿alguna vez pensaste que Taiki te podría engañar?-**

**-Sere¿de qué hablás?- **Se preocupó al instante.

**-Fuera alarmas Ami, no hablo de él, sólo lo puse de ejemplo.-**

**-Bueno seguí, no interrumpo.-**

**-Sólo que estaba pensando en eso. ¿Hasta que punto uno puede confiar en el otro?-**

**-****La confianza es algo difícil de conseguir y muy fácil de perder, eso creo yo. Esa confidencia que uno deposita en su pareja es un lazo muy fuerte. Al igual que el amor y uno genera el otro. Vuelvo a repetir que es lo que pienso. ¿Acaso la persona con la que estás no te genera confianza?- **Por primera vez hablaba con Serena de un tema tan importante, su amiga le estaba confiando sus inquietudes y no quería que se sintiera sola.

**-¡Noo!, nada que ver. Es un ángel, me cuenta todo. Estoy 100 por ciento segura de que jamás**** me engañaría. Pero ayer por la noche me quedé pensando. Se que él actuaría igual en mi situación. No es desconfianza, creo que es miedo a perderlo.-**

**-¿Estás enamorada de él?-**

**-No, no se, no creo. Pero lo quiero mucho, es difícil definir lo que realmente siento. Pero es muy importante para mí.- **

Ami notó que por un instante la voz de Serena se hacía más ahogada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

**-Ya soltaste mucha información de tu vida sentimental y privada por hoy. Mejor volvamos a los libros.-**Le indicó con una sonrisa.

**-Gracias, sos una gran amiga.- **Le sonrió.

**-Sere, siempre podés contar con nosotras para lo que sea. No tengas miedo de hablar de cualquier cosa o tema. Somos tus amigas.-**

Notó que Serena volvía a cerrarse, pero de a poco se iba liberando más y eso era un gran paso.

**-Mucho de mí. Volvamos a Dios, o se va a poner celoso.- **sonriendo y abrazándola.** –Te quiero Mizuno.-**

**-Te quiero Tsukino.- **Respondiendo a su abrazo.

Fueron interrumpidas por el timbre de la puerta.

**-¿Quién es?-**Preguntó la peliazul.

**-La rubia más hermosa del mundo.-**

**-Sere, pasá¿qué necesitabas?, ups perdón Mina.- **Ami reía ante la cara de indignación de la rubia.

**-Ami, yo soy la rubia más bonita del mundo, además sospecho que Serena se tiñe.-**Toda seria y enojada.

**-¡Hola Mina!- **Sonó una vocecita familiar, haciendo saltar a Mina.

**-Ahhh!!!, siempre me pasa lo mismo, boca para que te tengo…-**

**-Lo que pasa es que hablás de más.- **La sentenció Serena.

**-Si, ya se, pero mirá que era mentira lo que dije.-**

**-Ya se linda, es tu ego el que habla. Perdón por se la otro rubia del grupo.-**

**-Bueno, una tenía que ser la bonita y otra la inteligente. ¡No podíamos pedir las dos cualidades en una sola!-**Replicó rápidamente.

**-¿Pensé que la inteligente era yo?-**

**-La inteligencia de las rubias es distinta Ami, gobernamos al mundo sólo moviendo las melenas o pestañando, jajajaja.-**

**-Pestañale a otro cerca de Yaten y vas a terminar siendo azotada en la plaza principal por pecadora. Acordate que es Haram.- **Le dijo jocosa Ami.

**-¿Y desde cuando somos musulmanas?- **Ya Serena se había perdido.

**-Desde que Mina se puso a ver el Clon, la telenovela. Ve todos los capítulos y ya es la quinta repetición que va.- **Le explicó la peliazul.

**-Aunque creo que a los hombres cualquier excusa le viene bien para castigar a su mujer, jajajaja.-**Sentenció Mina muy enojada.

**-En la cama son neandertales, así que sí, opino lo mismo que Mina. Adoptan cualquier religión, período histórico, herencia animal, etc y la hacen suya. Jajajaja- **Las dos rubias asintieron a Ami.

**-Pero que bueno cuando se hacen los malos en la cama.-**

**-¡¡¡Serena!!!, estás cada vez más descocada.-**

**-Seee, soy una perdida y es por su culpa, jajajaja.-**

**-La semana que viene vamos a ver que pervertida te tenemos**** Serenita.-**

**-¿Qué, qué hacemos la semana que viene?- **Todas sus alarmas se despertaron

**-Es el cumple de Andy, Lita reservó un Club de Striptease. ¡Tenemos que hacer el show nosotros!- **Dijo emocionada Mina.

**-¿Qué?!!!-**

**-Si, y cuando digo nosotros hablo de todos, hombre incluidos. ¿No Mina?- **

**-¡SIP!-**

**-Me muero de la risa¿quiénes van?-**Preguntó Serena.

**-Lita y Andy.-**

**-¡¡¡Dahh!!! No me digas Mina que ellos van- **

**-Yo, Yaten, Taiki, Ami, Zaf, Rei, Seiya, Kakyuu, Darien y vos.- **Mina siguió ignorando a Serena.

**-¡¡¡Mirá vos¿Y yo cuando dije que iba a ir?-**

**-¡¡¡Dale Sere!!! Hasta yo lo convencí a Taiki de ir-**

**-Si, si voy!, pero no me mire****n más con esos ojos de huevo. Me pregunto ¿qué tenemos que llevar?-**

**-El viernes lo arreglamos, pero no sabemos si en Mansión o Casa Chiba.- **Dijo Mina.

**-¿Casa Chiba?-**

**-Si, la casa de Darien, Zaf no arreglo todavía, pero dijo que el mismo viernes nos avisa a donde vamos.-**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**-Estoy de 5.- **Dijo Kaoli sonrieron

**-****¿Espero que meses y no de quintillizos?- **Ten trató de animar la situación.

**-No, minutos jajajaja.- **Todo se quedaron más pálidos

**-Por Dios tienen que verse las caras, es genial. Kaoli te debo $50.- **Darien se descostillaba de la risa.

**-Hijo sos tremendo, por amor al cielo, casi nos da un infarto.- **Juri golpeaba a su hijo con un pan.

**-Mamá Chiba, si hubiese estado embarazada de Darien ya tu nieto tendría al menos 7 meses. Además como pueden pensar que él y yo ****íbamos a tener una criatura si los dos estamos con otras personas.- **Planteó la pelirroja.

Al escuchar lo último la mirada de Zafiro se chocó con la de su hermano.

**-¿Eso es verdad Darien?- **Preguntó curioso.

**-No nene, no te metas en asuntos de grandes y seguí comiendo tus medialunas (cruasán).-**

**-Entonces fue todo un chiste.- **Preguntó Rei que había recuperado el color.

**-Siii, somos medio malos con Darien, pero cuando escuché que vos y Zaf estaban casados se me ocurrió hacer esto para molestarlos. ¿A qué no salió bien?- **Le guiñó el ojo a Rei y esta le respondió.

**-Lo malo es que realmente yo creí que habían sorpresas y buenas noticias.- **Ten estaba decepcionado, otra vez tenía que esperar para ser abuelo.

**-Bueno, en realidad si a dos buenas noticias, por las cuales volví de Francia. La primera es que me contrataron de Black Agency, o sea que soy su modelo exclusiva y por ende me quedo a vivir en Tokio. Y la segunda es que me voy a casar.-** Los ojos de ella reflejaron tanta alegría que tanto Juri como Rei se tiraron encima de la fémina y comenzaron a felicitarla.

**-Te felicito Kaoli, al fin vas a ser una mujer ****decente.-** Zafiro recibió golpes de toda su familia al terminar la frase. **–Era chiste.-**

**-Kaoli es maravilloso, yo conozco una tienda donde podemos comprar la ****corsetería para ponerte en la noche de bodas.-**

**-Rei eso es algo de lo que no me quiero enterar, menos imaginar.-** Darien se tapó los oídos para no escuchar los insultos de su cuñada.

**-Entonces tenemos una cita.-** Dijo Kaoli mientras le pegaba a su ex por mañoso.

**-Si, además.-** Le dijo en secreto a la pelirroja y a Juri. **-podemos decirles a mis amigas ya que todas tenemos que comprarnos ropitas para el cumpleaños de Andrew. Vamos a un Club de Striptease y hay que comprar prendas para el asunto.-** Las mujeres se reían mientras que los hombres de la casa no se desesperaban por saber que se tramaban.

**-No perdamos más tiempo y vamos a cambiarnos, tenemos que ir de compras.**- Rei se levantó y se fue.

**-¿Qué te dijo Rei?-**Preguntó Darien al oído de su ex.

–**Que hoy voy a pasar la tarde con tu noviecita…-**Le besó la punta de la nariz y salió de la cocina ante la mirada alarmada de Darien.

_

* * *

_

_BSSM no me pertenece._

_Dedicado a ERIKA CHIBA con cariño, esta vez no fuiste la última jajajajajaja Pero que no se haga costumbre _**;P**

♥♥♥_**La Guarida Secreta de Pandita Caos y el Maligno Dr. Chiba **_♥♥♥

Toy Frustrada como escritora!!! Buaa Mamo consolame!!! -La mujer es rápida y no pierde tiempo para meterse en la cama de Darien jejejejeje- (si hablo de mi mal y en tercera persona)

La verdad este fue un capítulo largo, pero entretenido, el problema es que primero lo escribí a mano, luego lo pasé a la computadora. Y después le empecé a poner y sacar cosas, además adelanté 2 capítulos venideros y demases, por ende estoy hecha pomada y aunque faltanba 2 semanas para subir este capítulo ya no quiero ni terminarlo jejejeje.

_Antes de las review!!! La semana que viene no se lo pierda__ el chap!!!!_

**Reina Rosa:**

Jajajajajajaja que risa!!! Casi te morís del infarto cuando leías el capítulo anterior, lo bueno de estar en msn hablando mientras leés. Jue buenísimo!!!! Sere es la PROTAGONISTA, dejémosla descansar un poco ya que después va a ser Mamo quien se sienta excluido. Besotes

**Michi mi amor:**

Este capítulo te gustó más?, viste que yo también puedo ser un poco mala. Ya dije que los malos hábitos se pegan jajajaja. Amor no te enchinches que te arrugás jejejeje. Con Celia tenemos un Plan Maligno de Asesinación Masiva de Mamochas para quedarnos con Darien jejejejeje. Si me redimo, pero solo por ese ratito jejejeje. Sigo sembrando el PandiKaos jajajajajaja. Te AKA

**Jaz:**

Seiya se encontró con Sere en la calle, nada más. No nos ahoguemos en un vaso de agua y en cuanto a Darien, jejejejejeje veremos que pasa. Besotes

**Emma Riddle:**

Nada más lejano a mí, la idea que mueras de un infarto. El chiste fue medio cruel, pero no me digas que no fue gracioso. 100 por ciento segura que este es un Sere/Darien, pero no puedo derrochar tanta miel, algo de sal tiene que haber, espero que sigas leyendo. Te prometo no más cosas crueles, no voy a matarte. Hasta el próximo miércoles!!! Si dios Quiere, Besos

**3rill:**

Ya veremos que pasa cuando Sere se encuentre con Kaoli, la semana que viene, es más me tengo que poner a escribir jejejeje. Darien es lindo, lindo, y creo que no se espera lo que viene muejejejeje. Besotes!!!

**Beatriz Ventura:**

Si Kaoli es muy querida en la familia, es raro, pero a veces pasa que cuando una pareja se separa tan amiga la familia sigue en contacto con la otra persona. Con la pelirroja pasa eso. El primer encuentro entre Kaoli y Sere es la semana que viene, así que espero que lo leas. Besotes Bonita!!!

**Laura Drazen:**

La verdad es que Darien sólo quiere casarse conmigo y tener mis hijos, y la escena de la cama si es Darien, la otra soy yo jejejejeje. No sos nada boba!!! Perdón por Marearte!!! Espero que no vuelva a pasar. Besos!!!

**Lamsi Preciosa:**

El Señor de las Pelirrojas Teñidas Indecentes se ha salvado un poco, quien sabe que pasará cuando te escribo estás líneas, porque todavía no me puse a escribir hoy es 28 de junio y para que salga ese capítulo faltan como 2 semanas completas jejeje.

En cuanto al plan de castración, mejor no porque que lindo que es hacer cositas con Mamo jejejeje. Yo creo que Sere es más difícil que Darien, él es lo que se ve, en cambio Sere esconde mucho jejeje

Vamos a ver ahora como las demás chicas reaccionan con Kaoli, incluida Serena. Ya que dá la impresión de ser una mujer agradable jejejejeje

Buenísimo el relato de Pedro, se lo merecía. Hermanita sos un arma mortal que nadie te haga enojar jajajaja. A Darien prefiero matarlo a besos y a pasión antes que a golpes. Supercalifragilisticuespialidoso de Besos jajajajajaja

**Kaoru Himura:**

Sigo imaginándote retando a Darien por nene malo y me muero de la risa!!!! Es genial, ahorcalo pero no me lo mates. Creo que es un hombre más dispuesto a negociar que otra cosa, así que si te tirás sobre él disfrutalo jajajajaja.

Kaoli llama mamá a Juri y a Ten porque les tiene mucha confianza hasta los saluda con un beso en los labios. La idea es que notaran la profunda familiaridad y cariño que se tienen, sólo por eso. Si Kaoli fuera hija de Juri lo que hizo con Mamo sería incesto jejejeje.

Lo de Darien lo respondo arriba, así que no hagas trampa y leé el capítulo completo. Si va a haber lemon, y está cerca, igual Sere y Darien van a empezar a calentar el ambiente dentro de poco, espero que salga bien.

Nena de nadas, te dediqué el capítulo por lo que me hiciste reír, la verdad me divertí mucho, gracias por leer mi humilde fic y espero que te siga gustando. Besos

**NeoReinasailor moon:**

Bienvenida!!! Otra a la que mareé, perdón, perdón. Como habrás leído ya tenés la respuesta en el capítulo de hoy. Sere estaba de paseo y estudiando, aquí es una niña aplicada jejejeje.

El Señor Black tiene mucho que ver a aguantarse que no falta tanto jejejejejejeje. Espero que este capítulo te haya aclarado un poco y yo sigo acá frustrada por haber mareado a 2 lectoras. Te mando besotes y gracias por leer!!!

**Ciakaira:**

Yo feliz que te guste!!! Espero que te encante este capítulo soy re mala jejejeje. Besotes

**Erika:**

Es verdad esta vez no sos la última, no puedo cerrar la edición con vos. Pero bueno jejejeje esta vez nadie te puede echar la culpa de retrasar la salida del capítulo.

Respuestas: Sere está por ahí, la sacamos un poco pero ya vuelve. Después cuando no aparezca Mamo lo van a extrañar!!!! Lo del bebé está arriba, a leer. El señor Black es un tipo divino!!! (no suelto prenda), La semana que viene Sere se encuentra con Kaoli, a ver que pasa!!!! Yo ya se jajajajaja.

Millonada de besos!!!!

**Dai-Chan:**

La esposa de Diamante no es Esmeralda. Darien es medio pirata, pero es bueno y no podemos negarle nada!!!!

A Darien sí le gusta Serena, si no esperá hasta la semana que viene jejejejeje. Efectivamente era esa noche no un recuerdo y era Darien bonito en la camita, se me cae la baba.

La explicación que querés ya sale, sólo esperá un poquito más jejeje. Besotes y guardá la cierra!!!! Que cuando la quieras usar no le va a quedar más filo jijijiji.

**Cel****ia Amor: **

Aquí abajo!!! Jajajajaja Que buena la canción, me encantó.

Si vas a matarme, mi último deseo es 1 años viviendo con Mamo en una Isla Desierta, víveres para ese año y 12 cajas de píldoras anticonceptivas, para aprovechar el año a full jajajajaja (Soy terrible!!!!)

Pesaba como volverte loca!!!

Obvio que es un Sere & Darien, o te tengo que recordar la ESCENA que leíste.

Uf!! No sabés como sube la temperatura la semana que viene!!!

Si me vas a matar a besos, igual quiero mi último deseo. No pierdo ni un segundo para llevarme a Mamo a los yuyos (malezas) jajajajaja.

La posesividad no se de donde la sacaste, que mal jajajajajajajajaja

TAMO Mariposa!!! Y te extraño mucho!!!!

**Soledad:**

Primero dejame decirte gracias por leer mi historia y dejarme reviews. Segundo, no hay forma de estar tranquila después de un Capítulo de Mujeres Asesinas, este año no lo vi porque quedaba súper acelerada. Así que te comprendo jejejejeje.

Viste lo que pasa con Darien, no podemos dejar de amarlo. Como decimos con Daiana es un bomboncito de Chocolate relleno de Dulce de Leche. Imposible de resistirse, más para una Argentina jajajajajaja.

Con respecto a la flia me parecen que son más relajados que pervertidos. Le echo la culpa a los hippies seguro algo tienen que ver jejejeje.

Como vez no mentí con la actualización está en miércoles, hasta que ocurra algún imprevisto, dios no quiera. Besotes

_**Mamo**__**, Darien, Amando. Chiba, Shields…:**_

_You are all I know of love  
How could I ask for more  
You're everything I'm dreaming of  
You're all I need from love  
And every star above  
Spells out your name  
I swear I'll always feel the same  
You're all I want  
From love_

**All I know of love** interpretado por Barbra Straisand y Josh Groban

**♥ Besos Suyi ♥**


	10. Beso a Distancia Touchè

_Un __favor que me encantaría pedir antes (no es dinero Tranquilas). _

_Este capítulo, es para mí un medidor. Como dice mi Mamo de carne y hueso "Nena, uno puede conocer muy bien la práctica,__ pero narrar es otra cosa. Llevar a palabras un momento de intimidad puede resultar un trabajo difícil, aunque no imposible". Así que vuelvo a confiar en ustedes, y cuéntenme que les pareció._

_Gracias!!! _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Beso a Distancia… Touchè**_

Como alma que lleva el diablo Darien tragó su desayuno y corrió a vestirse. Tarea que le resultó difícil al tener que esperar que Kaoli se terminara de cambiar. Aunque recién se encontraría con las chicas por la tarde.

Antes de salir inspeccionó su imagen, impecable. Saco y pantalón azul claro, camisa blanca y optó por un pañuelo de seda negra más que una corbata. Listo para pasar a ver a su princesa y luego al consultorio.

Cuando estaba por llegar algo le llamó la atención. Un Ferrari estacionado en la puerta de la casa de su novia, el cuadro lo completaban unas largas piernas y un trasero que, aunque escondido bajo una falda, reconocía bien.

La joven se encontraba inclinada con medio cuerpo dentro del auto, pero lo que siguió fue peor. Serena se empezó a alejarse del auto y cuando estuvo por salir el conductor le dio un beso en la boca. Eso era inaudito, como su novia se besaba con otro.

Respiró varias veces para controlar su ira. El también había besado a Kaoli, tal vez era un amigo de Serena, pero cómo se atrevía a besarla. Ya de nuevo estaba fuera de quicio y golpeaba el volante. De un momento a otro el Ferrari desapareció, pudo controlarse y aparcó su camioneta y empezó a caminar a la casa de su novia.

Además, se decía sí mismo, que estaba comprobado que los hombres compraban eso coches caros por dos razones. Uno para impresionar a las mujeres y dos porque debía equiparar sus pequeñas partes. Y además Serena no era una mujer que se dejaba impresionar por esos detalles, como los automóviles.

Y él sabía que en todo caso nada mejor que una camioneta para parar en cualquier lado y mimarse como querían, sin necesidad de ser interrumpidos por los chismosos que se acercan a autos como ese Ferrari azul.

Antes de bajar tomó su celular y llamó a su novia para preguntarle si estaba ocupada o si tenía visitantes indeseados. La rubia le dijo que podía pasar, lo esperó en la puerta y lo invitó a entrar a su casa como si de un desconocido se tratase.

Pero cuando la puerta se cerró los dos se tiraron uno encima del otro, para sentir su calor y poder besarse como si el mundo se acabara, terminaron tirados en el sillón del living, acalorados, jadeando y como siempre… frustrados.

**-Ya esto me está cansando.-** Dijo Darien incorporándose

**-Vos cambiaste las reglas del juego, y ahora te arrepentís.-** Se sentó en su regazo.

**-No, sabés que no, pero ahora es momento de hablar.- **

**-Mmm, que serio, no se pero parece que no me va a gustar. ¿Qué hiciste anoche?-**

**-Cosas malas.-**

**-Darien.- **Lo regañó y se apartó de él.

**-Bueno, pero no importa lo de anoche.- **La estrechó contra su pecho.

**-¿Cómo que no importa?- **Se ofendió profundamente.

**-Es que de eso tenemos que hablar tranquilos, lo importante ahora es¿de donde venís?- **La miró inquisidor.

**-Tonto, hoy fui a estudiar con Amy. ¿Por?- **Lo notó raro.

**-¿Volviste sola?- **Seguía con la misma actitud.

**-No, pero menos averigua Dios y perdona.- **Lo besó y de nuevo cayeron sobre el sillón.

Serena se encontraba sobre Darien, se besaban apasionadamente, y de nuevo perdieron el hilo de la conversación. Que importaba el ayer si podía deslizar su mano bajo la falda de su novia, mientras que ella le habría de apoco la camisa.

**-¿Te bañaste?-**Lo miró con ojitos pícaros.

**-Si, hoy a la mañana¿por?-**

**-Creo que no me entendiste. ¡¿Te bañaste?!.-** Mientras le comía le cuello a besos.

**-No, la**** verdad es que no. Eso fue ayer, que tonto que soy, no se donde tengo la cabeza.- **Respondió intrigado a ver que se le ocurriría a su lindo novia.

**-En este momento, en tus pantalones.**** Reglas del baño.- **Dijo poniendo se de pié.

**-Ya me lo venía venir.- **Le estaba costando respirar, no le iba a proponer… no!!!, ni en sueños.

**-Nada de Ropa.- **Vio que le esta costando tragar, lo tenía donde quería.

**-Mmm… Me gusta esa regla.- **Preguntándose hasta donde los iba a llevar el juego.

**-Y está prohibido tocar.-**Ya era definitivo, estaba donde lo quería.

**-No, no, no me podés hacer eso, me muero.- **Ya no le importaba nada, llegaría tarde al trabajo, peor no lo sacarían de esa casa ni que se prendiera fuego.

**-Sólo se permite tocar con algo que actué de intermediario, entre tu piel y la mía.- **Dijo muy segura.

**-¿Cómo por ejemplo?- **Hasta donde lo iba a provocar, no podía más.

**-Vení y lo vas a averiguar.-**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

En Mansión Chiba…

**-Entonces quedamos a la misma hora en el mismo lugar. Genial Amy, avisale a las chicas que agregamos una parada más a las compras de hoy. Besitos.-**Rei cortó el teléfono.

**-¿Ya quedó todo arreglado?**** Seguro que no hay problema que vaya con ustedes.- **Preguntó la pelirroja.

**-No Kaoli, quedate tranquila. Además nos viene bien una mirada más adulta, vos tenés más experiencia, por el mundo del modela****je digo.- **Se puso colorada de golpe.

**-Ahora vos quedate tranquila, si les puedo ayudar a elegir mejor ****la ropita que van a usar para el show, lastima que no conozca a sus novios. Así es más fácil saber que se mueren por ver. En tu caso ya está sólo necesito encontrarlo, Zaf fue siempre un chico muy tierno e hiperactivo, pero me imagino que en la cama es de dejar hacer a vos las cosas. ¿Me equivoco?- **La miró riéndose.

**-La verdad es que no.- **Seguía más colorada, aunque estaba muy cómoda con ella.

**-A****sí que confía en mí y vas a ver que no te va a poder quitar las manos de encima, vamos a sacar al tigre que está dentro de la jaula.- **La abrazó y empezaron a comer la comida rica que había preparado Juri.

**-Jajajaja. ¿Te puedo hacer un pregunta?-**Le dijo Rei mientras comenzaba a servir la comida.

**-Dispará.-**

**- Por qué terminaron Darien y vos, porque parecen uno para el otro.- **Estaba apenada por preguntar, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte.

**-Seguro que hoy me lo preguntan tus amigas, por qué no esperamos a la tarde y lo hablamos a calzón quitado****. Literalmente vamos a estar en ropa interior así que no voy a poder mentir jajajajaja.- **

**-¿Es un trato?-**A Rei le llamó la atención la naturalidad con la que tomó el tema. Lo bueno es que tenía que esperar un rato para obtener la respuesta.

**-****Si señora Chiba, me siento un poco rara llamándote así. Toda mi vida de adolescente pensé que iba a llevar ese apellido. Pero me queda mejor Kaolinette D' Or.-**

**-Tenés razón, para una mujer como vos el oro queda mejor jejejeje.-**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**-Casa**** de la familia Kino ¿quién habla?- **Atendió el teléfono Lita.

**-AAAAAAhhhh- **

**-Mina, me vas a dejar sorda.-**Le decía mientras se tapaba el oído.

**-No!!! Sorda no, pasmada¿adiviná con quién vamos a comprar lencería erótica hoy?- **Parecía nene con chiche nuevo.

**-¿Se puede decir lencería erótica por teléfono?-**

**-Si, que te van a cortar la línea. Es más si alguien está escuchando le va a interesar más. ¡¡¡Dale adiviná!!!- **No podía más de la emoción.

**-No sé… ¿con tu mamá?- **Le preguntó divertida.

**-Dios santo y bendito borrá esa imagen de mi mente. No tonta, vamos con Kaolinette.-**

**-La súper modelo.- **Ahora Lita era la que saltaba de emoción.

**-¡¡¡Siii!!!, y además la ex del bombonazo de Darien Chiba. Vamos a poder preguntarle si es verdad lo que contó Darien. ¡¡¡Qué emoción!!!- **Las dos saltaban como locas de la alegría.

**-Lo que me inquieta un poco es estar en ropa interior delante de una modelo.-**

**-Ups, eso no lo había pensado, buaaaaa.- **Toda la algarabía cesó.

**-¿Qué**** pasa?- **Los ruidos al otro lado de la línea, se interrumpieron.

**-No quiero que me ve la celulitis y los rollos, estoy gorda comparada con una modelo. ¡¡¡No es justo, no quiero ir!!!- **Empezó a patalear como nena chiquita.

**-No seas tonta, lo más seguro que nos ayuda a conseguir ropita sexy para que le hagas un show a Yaten. No te interesa.-**

**-Mmm... Soy tonta pero no 5 estrellas, ahora que lo decís voy a sacarle el jugo a esta oportunidad.-**

**-Sabía que eras una chica inteligente, nos vemos en 2 horas. ¡¡¡Besitos chau!!!- **

**-Bye.-**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

El vapor creaba una pantalla de protección a ese mundo perfecto que ella había creado para los dos, se escuchaban el sonido del agua cayendo y llenado la gran bañera que pronto serviría de territorio de lucha.

Lo fue llevando lentamente a esa habitación, lo tenía planeado desde el principio y a él le encantó. Ya no llevaba su camisa, estaba arruga en el piso de la habitación, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Cada vez que se volvía a verlo, lo miraba como si pudiera desnudarlo con la vista. Su mano derecha se encontraba a centímetros de donde él deseaba que estuviera. Lo había llevado desde el living, hasta ahí con su mano tomando su cinturón. Estaba sumergido dentro de las profundidades de los ojos de su diosa.

Se volteó y cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño. Lo abrazó por la espalda y deslizó las manos por su pecho, le sacó la camiseta que tenía y volvió a recorrer esta vez su pecho desnudo, llegó al cinturón y comenzó a desabrocharlo.

Jamás se animaría a interrumpir tan excitante tarea, pero él quería lo mismo. Tomó sus manos y la hizo moverse hasta quedar frente a él. Su expresión era la viva cara del deseo. Comenzó a besarla, a recorrer son sus manos la espalda de la diosa que lo prendía fuego. Llegó a la cintura de su pollera y comenzó a sacarle la remera que llevaba.

La respiración de ambos cada vez era más pesada, ya no sólo la besa, lamía sus labios, los mordía, exploraba cada rincón de su boca. La tenía para él, sin darse cuenta las hábiles manos de su novia lo habían despojado de sus pantalones. Estaba casi desnudo frente a ella y podía sentir como amoldaba sus manos para recorrer cada músculo de su espada y pecho Mientras que él estaba conformando sólo con sentir la espalda de esa mujer desnuda.

Quería sacarle la pollera, meter sus manos por debajo de ella cuando se besaban en el living, había sabido a gloria, pero ahora la quería pegada a él piel con piel y ese juego del baño era la excusa perfecta. Sintió como caía la tela a sus pies.

Logró dejarla en ropa interior, los dos en iguales condiciones. Pero quería verla y para eso tenía que cortar con la guerra que se habían convertido sus besos y tampoco quería. Pero ella le leyó el pensamiento. Abrieron los ojos y se encontraron reflejados en sus miradas.

**-Es todo tuyo el placer, pero acordate que no podés tocar si no hay algo entre medio de tu piel y la ****mía.-** Se alejó 3 pasos de él, dándole la visión que tanto deseaba. Tenía el pelo suelto, los labios llenos y rojos por sus besos, llevaba un corpiño color rosado de encaje y una pequeña tanguita del mismo color.

Era más de lo que podía soportar, necesitaba poseerla pero no podía, a pesar de lo lujuriosa de todas sus acciones, era virgen y no podía tomarla con la fuerza y la pasión que la necesitaba.

**-Regla número 2.-** Vio como jugaba el pañuelo de seda negro, que antes tenía puesto, en las manos. **–No podés ver.-**

Iba a quejarse pero de pronto sintió deseos de jugar con sus reglas, la última vez él había sido quién mandara. Pero sólo habían pasado pocas horas de ese encuentro, la frustración iba a ser mayor, y la recompensa también.

**-****¿Se anima a jugar señor Chiba?-** le dijo sugerente mientras se acercaba a él.

**-Me animo, pero antes de ceder el control.- **la acercó con fuerza, la abrazó y la besó con furia, haciendo que gimiera y haciéndolo gemir. Se alejó y dejó que lo vendara. **–Soy todo tuyo.-** Le vendó los ojos, comenzó a deslizar sus manos siguiendo su cuello, hombros, espalda. Rodeó su cintura, tomó entre sus dedos el elástico de su ropa interior y la bajó hasta dejarlo desnudo. **-Eso ya lo sé.-** Le dijo la joven una vez terminada la tarea.

**-¿Te dije que él agua es el agente intermediario entre nosotros? Así que vamos a estar**** prácticamente uno encima del otro.-**

**-Entonces no es justo que sólo vos puedas ver.-** Sólo tenía que mover la manos hacia arriba, para quitarse la venda de los ojos y conseguiría verla desnuda. Sabía que se había alejado para despojarse de la poca tela que le quedaba.

**-No, es ****forma de cobrar, por lo que hiciste ayer a la noche.-** Sintió que se acercaba, la sentía muy cerca. Notó las delicadas manos sobre su pecho, el calor de su aliento y luego la escucho decir suavemente. **–Perfecto, no podías se más perfecto.-**

La siguió hasta la bañera con cuidado, entraron. La escuchó susurrar **–Venganza…**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

En la casa de lencería 4 jóvenes interrogaban a una pobre pelirroja entre corsés y portaligas. Ya estaban eligiendo y se sentía muy a gusto con Kaoli dentro de su grupo.

**-Bueno, ya hace más de 30 minutos que estamos acá, me prometist****e que cuando estuviéramos todas me ibas a decir porque terminaron Darien y vos.- **Le dijo Rei sin rodeos.

**-Si****, te lo prometí. Es fácil, una noche, después de hacer el amor nos dimos cuenta que preferíamos hablar. Y ahí está el problema, me atrae más estar horas hablando con Darien que, que me ponga un dedo encima.- **Dijo haciendo caso omiso a las cara de QUE!!! Que tenían sus nuevas amigas.

**-No lo puedo creer, pero de la forma que se tratan…-**Dijo Rei después de salir de su asombre, había sido testigo del amor que se profesaban en el desayuno.

**-Es verdad, cuando estamos juntos nos encanta provocarnos. Besarnos delante de la gente, montar un show. Podría estar desnuda delante de Darien, tratando de excitarlo como sólo yo se hacerlo y a él no le movería un pelo.-**

**-Si eso es lo que querés que se mueva.- **Dijo Lita sonrojada.

**-Ya pasó ese tiempo, la última vez que lo hicimos fue hace como año y medio. Estábamos de viaje en India, los dos solteros, después de recorrer el Taj Majal. Demasiada depresión para dos personas solas. Y lo hicimos sin ningún tipo de cariño. A la mañana siguiente los dos estábamos en desnudos desayunando en la cama hablando de que íbamos a recorrer ese día. Estamos acostumbrados a dormir la misma cama. Tenemos Sexo, hace mucho dejó de ser amor.-**

**-Entonces hoy…- **Preguntó Rei, mientras las demás seguían mudas.

**-Más de lo mismo.-**

**-¿Como podés, lo viste¡Es un Dios! Ya de traje te corta el aliento, si lo imagino desnudo me muero.- **La rubia rompió su silencio.

**-Mina, estoy acostumbrada a verlo desnudo, no ha misterio dentro de sus pantalones para mí. Ni la forma en la que gime cuando está haciendo el amor, las cosas sucias que te dice al oído. O la expresión de su rostro cuando está por alcanzar la gloria. Ahhh, ojalá le hubiese tomado una foto y mostrárselas. El muy desgraciado es un monstruo genético perfecto. Pero no se lo digan, porque se le agranda más el ego.- **

Por un momento todas callaron, 4 de las 5 reunidas imaginaban la expresión de cierto hombre que pronto estaría haciendo un striptease delante de ellas. Todas suspiraron al mismo momento y comenzaron a reírse.

**-Otra cosa que tengo duda es…-**Dijo tomando valor.

**-¿Amy, era tu nombre no? La respuesta es si, es un nene grande.- **Kaoli hizo una seña.

**-NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!- **Gritaron a la vez.

**-Ya les dije, un nene grande.- **

Siguieron comprando, riendo de las anécdotas de Kaoli y Darien, y luego sólo las de la pelirroja, hasta que una vocecita olvidada las encontró.

**-Llegué tarde****, perdón.- **Se excusó la rubia.

**-Eso me pasaba seguido cuando estaba de novia con Darien, siempre perdía la noción del tiempo. Vos sos Serena¿no? Mucho gusto, yo soy Kaolinette.-**

Por un momento se sintió cierta tensión que fue difícil de disimular.

**-El placer es ****mió. Sos una mujer cuya reputación la precede. Aunque no sabía que ibas a estar acá, me sorprende.- **Estrechando la mano que le ofrecía la modelo.

**-T****engo algunos fans, y parece que a uno se le olvidó avisar de nuestro encuentro.- **De pronto se rieron dejando a las demás preguntándose que estaba pasando.** –Dale, por qué no buscas algo para la fiesta.- **

**-¿Me vas a dar tu opinión?****- **Le preguntó Serena mientras se dirigían a donde se encontraban las prendas.

**-No creo que la necesites.- **

**-Siempre es bien recibida una mano extra.- **Se volvieron a sonreír y comenzaron a buscar ropa.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Viernes por la Noche…

**-Y yo que pensé que íbamos a conocer tú casa Darien, no estás mayor para seguir viviendo con tus padres.- **Dijo Seiya molestándolo.

**-Kakyuu, cuando quieras conocer un hombre de verdad no dudes en llamarme.- **Dijo Darien notando que el joven se molestaba. No estaba Serena cerca, así que podía molestarlo.

A decir verdad hacía ya un día que no veía a su novia, Kaoli y él se habían desvelado hablando de ella. Le había contado sus planes, de cómo quería sorprenderla cuando inaugurara la su casa, pero de ella no sabía nada.

Sólo le había hablado por teléfono a su celular la noche anterior, y ella de había comentado que no pasaría la noche en casa. Pero seguía molesto desde que se negó a decirle con quién pasaría la noche.

Lo peor de todo fue comprobar por la bocona de Mina, que Serena había llegado a la escuela con su novio del Ferrari y a la tarde se había vuelto con él. Estaba celoso y odiaba reconocerlo.

Al fin la puerta se abrió y apareció su ángel rubio. No pudo contenerse, se levantó de su asiento mientras la observaba, se veía distinta. Mucho mayor de lo que era, tal vez eran los zapatos negros de tacón bajo y clásicos que estaba usando. O la camisa abotonada hasta el cuello, su pelo estaba recogido con un moño alto y rígido.

Pero no le importó, la tomó por los hombros y le dio un beso rápido para sacarse sus estúpidas ideas de la cabeza.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos Darien respondió.

**-Es mi novia de los viernes, ustedes tienen la suya, así que no me molesten.-**

**-****No dormiste sólo en los últimos días, así que no creo que estés muy desesperado.-** Dijo Zafiro.

Al instante Serena se tensó, notó como dejaba de mirarlo. En ese momento quería que la tierra lo tragara, y todos notaron como la calidez de Serena se convirtió en frió. Ella se separó de él y se sirvió una copa de vino, que se tomó de tirón.

Una gran tensión apareció en el ambiente. Y nadie sabía de que hablar, Rei quería matar a su marido. Serena había dejado que Darien la besara y le había sonreído en respuesta, algo que no esperaba que hiciera. No era tonta para creer que su cuñado estaba detrás de su amiga, pero tampoco podía ser tan desubicado Zafiro como para decir eso.

El silencio fue irrumpido por la melodía de un violín. Nadie sabía de donde procedía el sonido que los estaba encantando, pero calmaba el ambiente. Darien vió como Serena volvía a llenar su copa, para vaciarla en el acto. Luego se acercó hasta su cartera, tomó el celular y los violines cesaron. Notó como su rostro volvía a cambiar, sonreía y parecía coqueta a la llamada que recibía.

Cortó y todos voltearon como si no hubieran estado concentrados en la rubia. Serena se acercó a todos.

**-Me tengo que ir, así que arreglen lo que sea para el cumple de Andy, y después me avisan.-**

**-No Sere, no te vayas. Es más divertido cuando estamos todos.-** Yaten estaba algo preocupado, pero no quería llamar mucho la atención, Mina era increíblemente celosa.

**-No se hagan problema, hace 3 años se divertían si mi, pueden vivir una noche más así. Además si no fuera importante, no me iría.-** Mientras la rubia recuperaba su brillo, Darien no paraba de mirarla.

Que le habían dicho para que de golpe estuviera radiante, además a donde se tenía que ir. No podía preguntarle nada, ya que todos lo observaban. Era su novia y tenía que tratarla como a una conocida.

Se escuchó el ruido de una bocina. Serena dijo adiós y salió corriendo de la Mansión Chiba. Dentro todos especulaban que había sucedido, la única que espiaba por la ventana la salida de su amiga era Mina. Hasta que gritó.

**-Se va con el de la Ferrari. Salió, n****o lo veo bien, pero es la primera vez que veo que la espera fuera del auto. –** Todos salieron corriendo a la ventana.

Todos menos uno, que no podía acercarse por miedo a ponerse a gritar que él era el dueño de su Princesa.

**-Mierda, justo le da el reflector de la calle de atrás y no se le ve la cara.-** Dijo Seiya enojado.

**-Miren.-** Todos se quedaron en silencio.

**-Nunca vi a Serena tan cariñosa.-** Dijo Taiki sorprendido.

Darien comenzó a respirar agitado, no pudo más y se acercó a la ventana.

**-Saltó corriendo en sus brazos.-** Ami estaba incrédula a la reacción de su amiga.

**-Nooo.-** Gritó Rei…

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Eran las 2 de la mañana Darien se encontraba en su habitación, la cual parecía destrozada por un huracán, tenía en las manos su teléfono, pero ella no contestaba. No pudo más y cayó al piso. Sus ojos le ardían, comenzó a llorar…

_♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪ FlashBack♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪_

5 horas antes…

Se acercó lentamente a la ventana, los amigos de su novia miran como ella le entregaba su cariño al tipo de la Ferrari. Los abrazos que eran de él, las caricias en la cara que eran la antesala de sus maravillosos besos.

Como un masoquista vió como los labios de la mujer que amaba se posaban nuevamente en los labios de otro…

_

* * *

_

_BSSM no me pertenece, sino tendría un montón de juguetes de colección que no tengo buaaa._

_Capítulo dedicado a MI MICHIRU!!!! Aprendiendo a leer entre líneas, verdad?_

♥♥♥_**La Guarida Secreta de Pandita Caos y el Maligno Dr. Chiba **_♥♥♥

_Antes de los chiste, GRACIAS a todas por las 100 review, las quiero muchísimo a todas y me hace muy feliz que disfruten las locuras de esta mujer, que se la pasa tecleando y borrando para crear una historia, ya cree ella, decente (o sea yo). De nuevo millones de abrazos y besos a todas, hoy toy feliz!!!!_

Capítulo largísimo no podía parar de escribir. Que tal Sere se llevó bien con Kaoli¿por qué será? Antes que lo digan no es la hermana. Jajajaja

Luuu, Gabyta, Anais: Que educativo el domingo ¿verdad? QUE SE REPITA, cuando nos reunimos las fundadoras es de lo mejor!!!!!

Aaaa antes que me olvide, ayer fui a la Avant Première de Harry Potter!!!!! No se queden despues de los títulos, porque no hay nada. No piedan tiempo.

No tengo muchio que agregar así que paso a las review:

**Soledad: **

No fue tan impactante el encuentro, la verdad me sorprendió la forma en que quedó, jejejeje. Pero entiendo que estas cosas raras puedan pasar. Tal vez sea una actuación!!!! Strip en 2 semanas, y con Mamo, lo hará? Yo creo que a partir de este capítulo la cosa se pone caliente en más de un sentido. Jejejejeje Soy maligna. Besotes.

**Pinky, que también es la Reina Rosa:**

Esto de hacerte caer de de traste al piso me está empezando a gustar, jajajajaja. Además a partir a ahora voy cargarte por no animarte a decir en radio la palabra Sexo jejejejejeje me dio mucha risa. Es más, me acuerdo y me sigo riendo. Igual la felicito a Ud. Y a su hermano porque me divirtieron mucho. Besotes

**Kaoru:**

Creo que aquí vine bien varias frases: Ojos que no ven… corazón que no siente, Toda persona es inocente hasta demostrar lo contrario, Siempre el amor ciego y la locura van de la mano. Y como el título anterior, No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Jajajaja.

Mamo con poca ropa!!!! Hoy estuvo desnudo que rapidita es Serena!!! Yo quiero ser así de grande y con Mamo jajajajaja.

Creo que me redimí con este capítulo en cuanto a la lejanía de Sere y Darien. Pero le quería dar pasión al encuentro jejejejeje.

Te agradezco cada palabra que me escribiste, me pone muy feliz que te guste mi historia y como escribo, se me pianta un lagrimón!!! Yo actualizo ahora rápido porque estoy de vacaciones y quiero adelantar lo más posible así no esperan tanto de chap en chap. Ese es mi secreto jejejejejeje.

Besotes preciosura gracias por el apoyo, ya llegaremos a 100 reviews que emoción!!!

**Bichito de Luz:**

Toy triste porque no te gustó el chap anterior. A ver si ahora sumo puntos. Hoy mezclé varias facetas jajajajaja, mala, cama, risa y llanto –Tiembla Shakespiare jajajaja- No se que va a pasar entre Sere y Darien con respecto a esa noche, ya quedaron que tenían que hablar, pero para eso faltan 2 chaps, el mismo del strip. Así que vamos a ver que acontece.

Tu corazón de Mamocha se puede reparar fácilmente, ya que estás enterada de cosas que no tendrías que saber!!!!! jajajajaja. Y con Celia le ponemos azúcar a la cosa, nada más. Ella me hace sufrir, yo no (será porque se como sigue mi historia y la de ella no? Jajajajaja). Espero que te haya gustado este episodio jejejeje. Decime si no estás hot, como la charla del domigo jajajajaja.

Si la vez a Michi dile que Ruka la ama y que la extraña jajajajaja.

**Jaz:**

Decidiste si a Grecia o Egipto jajajajaja. Si soy mala por naturaleza, por eso te conté que iba a ver Harry Potter primero muejejeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este chap. Besotes!!!

**Laura:**

Espero que te haya gustado!!!! La semana que viene alguien se entera de la relación de Sere y Darien, no te lo pierdas!!!!! Me hago auto publicidad!!! Besotes.

**Beatriz:**

Respiraste tranquila jajajajaja. Como verás a Darien se le olvidó decirle a Sere que se reunía con Kaoli. En donde tendría su cabeza jajajajajaja!!!. La semana que viene veremos que va a pasar entre Sere y Darien. Ya adelante de todo jejejeje Si te quejás con Darien decile que me venga a hacer chaschás en la colita jajajajaja. Besos te espero la próxima semana!!!!

**Lamsi:**

Al fin el Maligno Doctor Chiba puede salir de la cueva, aunque estuvimos muy entretenidos jejejejee!!! Viste que la pelirroja no le dijo nada y actuaron muy bien las dos. Para mi algo ocultan!!!!! Yo creo que la venganza de Sere se va a extender un poco más y algo va a hacer en el cumple de Andrew, mejor la vigilo un poco jejejejeje.

En cuanto a tu proposición contra la anatomía del Señor de las Pelirrojas Teñidas Indecentes. Voy a declinarla, disfruto mucho de esa parte jajajajaja Soy una perdida!!!!

Yo también tengo quién suplante a Mamo cuando se va con "esas", Lantis de Guerreras Mágicas que es casi su clon!!!!

Hermanita te mando un re-full-archi-requete-super-hiper-archi-multi- grandotote Bacho!!!

**Celia:**

Ya cuento los días hoy sólo faltan 26 días para ÉL Día!!!!!! No lo puedo creer toy soñando todavía.

Está en DF y te extraño mucho, mucho. Si alguien ve a mi Mariposa denle un abrazotote de mi parte buaaaaa. Además hace 1 día completo que no tengo noticias tuyas!!!! Ya estoy en mi período pre-alarmista!!!!!

El embarazo era broma, pero una muy buena. Ya sabés que soy una caja de sorpresas y les hice sufrir hasta el final jajajajajaja

Inseguridad es el segundo nombre de la humanidad, en mi humilde opinión jejejejeje. Kaoli se va a casar, no se por qué tanto lío con una mujer comprometida.

Obviamente Darien me ama más a que a nadie en el mundo, sino porqué va a pasar su cumple conmigo. Ups que pena que llegás el 6 acá y no el 3 jajajajaja, toy mala pero te juro que se arregla cuando te vea!!!!

Viva la POSESIVIDAD!!!!! TE AMO Mariposita!!!!

**NeoReina:**

Su alteza que bueno que se le pasó el mareo!!! Jajajajaja. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo y no importa que tengas poquito tiempo, gracias por perderlo y dedicarme unas palabras. Besotes!!!!

**Erika:**

Mi review número 100, te cuento que cuando subí este chap, no me había llegado la review. Así que lo acabo de borrar para subirlo de nuevo y poder agregarte!!!! jajajaja

Me alegro que te haya gustado mi dedicatoria del chap anterior, para mí es una alegría contar con su apoyo, por eso quiero dedicarles uno a cada una (al paso que voy tengo que dedicar a 2 por chap, porque sino no me va a alcanzar).

Para alegría tuya y de muchas. Kaoli ya no va a aparecer más, por un tiempo. Se tiene que casar y va a estar ocupada trabajando para Black Agency. Así, que Mamo está sólito y yo pienso aprovechar la situación.

Te mando besitos y gracias por ser la Nº 100.

**Mamo!!!!**

fukyou na shigusa / itsumo soba ni iru / omoi de no naka de / houmotsu ni kawatteku / daisuki na jikan o / motto suki ni shite hoshi /yukkuri todakeredo hitotsu dake /kitsuke ita koto shinjitai kara

Aunque estubieras enojado, siempre estabas a mi lado .Te convertiste en un tesoro entre mis sentimientos.

Me doy cuenta que eras a quién yo amaba. Más y más me enamoré, de a poco y al final tú supe que eres mi único amor.

Siempre llamame, porque creeré en ti…

Hitotsu Dake canción de Card Captor Sakura.

♥_**Besitos Suyi**__**♥**_


	11. Estúpida Regla

**_Capítulo 10_**

**_Estúpida Regla_**

El sol entró por la ventana, se extendió por la cama recorriendo cada centímetro del cuerpo de la belleza de cabellos rubios. Abrió los ojos y sonrió.

**-Bueno días dormilona.- **Una vez suave la terminó de despertar.

**-¿Cuándo me quedé dormida?-** Preguntó Serena.

**-La verdad no se, yo también me dormí.-**

-**Extrañaba dormir en tus brazos.- **Acurrucándose en ellos.

**-Me tenés fuera de tu vida, parece que sólo te sirvo como chofer.-** Le dijo sonriendo.

**-Para eso me servís, pero también para otras cosas, jajajaja. ¿Qué hora es?- **Le preguntó la rubia

**-Son las 11 de la mañana.-**

**-¡¡¡QUÉ!! Es muy tarde, Darien debe estar buscándome por todos lados. ¿Qué le voy a decir?-**

**-Decile que dormiste conmigo.-**

**-¿Qué tomaste?, no le puedo decir eso a mi novio, no lo entendería.- **Le reprochó la rubia. Salió de la cama y se dio cuenta que sólo tenía puesta una camisa. **-¿Cuándo me quedé desnuda?-**

**-Lo decís como si fuera la primera vez que te sacara la ropa. Además ¿Desde cuándo dormís vestida?-** Le preguntó desde la cama.

**-Nunca duermo vestida, ¿pero cuándo me quitaste la ropa?-** Sólo recibió un gesto de QUE IMPORTA. **-Sabés que me gusta quitarme solita la ropa, acordate la próxima vez.-** Le sonrió coqueta.

**-Dejaste ropa la otra vez, bañate y vení a desayunar.-**

**-No me vas a acompañar a la ducha.-** Le dijo la rubia mientras se sacaba la camisa.

**-¿No estás grande ya como para bañarte acompañada?- **

**-Sólo quería divertirme, dale prepará el café y me llevás a casa. Ah! Otra cosa, cuanto me cambies el ringtone avisá, encima pusiste violines.- **Serena le arrojó la camisa sobre la cara y se fue dando saltitos.

**-La próxima pongo ****La Cucaracha.**** ¡Que linda colita!- **Gritó desde la cama.

**-¡Callate!- **Le gritó desde el baño.

**-Jajajajajajaja-**

--♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥--

La escena se volvía a repetir, su novia estaba inclinada dentro del Ferrari Azul. Se alejó y volvió a ver como la besaba. Pero esta vez esperó que se fuera el auto y se fue a su casa, si llegaba a hablar con Serena en ese momento iba a decirle cosas que de las cuales luego se arrepentiría.

Serena ajena a la visita de su novio estaba preocupada, Darien le había llenado la casilla de mensajes del celular. Y se notaba enojado, no entendía por qué, pero lo estaba. Luego de cambiarse iba a ir a buscar lo donde sea que estuviera.

Después de una sesión de besos, seguro que se le pasaba el enojo. Se acercó al contestador de su casa y había más de 20 mensajes. Todos de Darien, cada vez más enfadado y preguntándole donde se había metido.

Así no se iba a enfrentar a él, no tenía ganas de escuchar planeos tontos de un tonto llevado por los celos. Así que decidió que cuando se calmara iban a hablar.

--♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥--

El martes se despertó sintiéndose el hombre más infeliz del mundo, esa noche había sido la primera en su casa. Pero que le importaba, si no tenía a Serena. Era un estúpido y no soportaba seguir alejado de ella, ya era el cuarto día. Que importaba un beso, además ella no era capaz de engañarlo, la necesitaba entre sus brazos y la quería ya.

Se levantó de la cama vestía unos pantalones de dormir largos de color negro y el pecho desnudo. Fue al baño se lavó la cara, los dientes y cuando estaba por sacarse los pantalones para meterse en la ducha sonó el timbre de la puerta. Le extrañó y fue abrir.

No estaba preparado para lo que vio por la mirilla, recorrió con la vista el espectáculo que le dejaba ver. Pero como siempre era más rápida que él y estaba de espaldas, pero igual era muuuy lindo espectáculo.

Un par de colitas rubias, un uniforme de escuela católica. Camisa blanca, chaleco pegado al cuerpo, una pollera que cubría sólo lo necesario. Y para terminar sus bellas piernas con medias blancas 3/4, terminadas en unos zapatitos negros de taco bajo.

Abrió la puerta con un enojo renovado, ella se dio vuelta y a Darien se le cayó la mandíbula. Estaba chupando un chupetín (paleta de caramelo, chupelupe o como lo llamen), de una forma non sancta.

La tomó del brazo, la metió en la casa, cerró la puerta y la apoyó contra ella para besarla como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Serena se aferró a su cuello, Darien deslizó sus manos por debajo de la falda de su novia y la levantó. Ella comprendió el gesto e inmediatamente entrelazó sus piernas en la cadera de su novio. Se necesitaban tanto...

Despacio separaron sus bocas y se miraron. Él la llenó de suaves besos, primero por la cara y luego por el cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo.

**-Dios me estaba muriendo sin vos.- **

**-Yo también Darien, no podía más. Pero tuve que rendir unos exámenes especiales y no tenía tiempo ni para comer o dormir. Estos días sin vos fueron increíblemente largos, pero por suerte ya terminaron.-** Serena aprovechó para disfrutar del calor que emanaba del pecho desnudo de su novio.

**-Yo estaba tan enojado con vos. ¡Si hasta tenía un discurso para decirte! Pero ya no importa, decime que puedo confiar en vos y te juro que te creo.- **Necesitaba escuchar de sus labios que no lo estaba engañando.

**-Confía en mí, no te puedo decir todo ahora. Dame tiempo, pero confía en mí. ¿Yo puedo confiar en vos?-**

**-Sabés que sos la única mujer a la que quiero.-**

**-Entonces dame un recorrido por tu nueva casa.- **Lo besó y descendió rozando el cuerpo del hombre que todavía la mantenía apoyada sobre la puerta.

**-Pero antes decime. ¿Cómo llegaste acá? Yo no te di la dirección.- **Le preguntó intrigado, mientras comía con los ojos a Serena que se sacaba el chaleco y se desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa, justo hasta el nacimiento de los senos. **-No más botones Serena.- **Ella lo miró divertida y volvió a su chupetín

**-Llamé a Kaoli y se la pedí. No me mires así, me debe una grande y empecé a cobrársela. Además a quién más le podía preguntar, es la única que sabe de nosotros.-**

**-Está bien, vení que te hago el recorrido por la casa.- **

La tomó de la mano y le condujo por toda la casa. Mostrándole el living, el comedor, el salón de baile, la cocina, la sala de estar, la biblioteca y luego la condujo a la planta alta. Le mostró las 5 habitaciones que había, y se dirigieron a la recámara principal.

**-Darien, ¿por qué la casa está llena de fotos de Kaoli y de tu familia?-** Le preguntó con poco humor.

**-Porque me gusta sacar fotos y ponerlas por toda la casa, vení entrá y mirá en la mesita de luz.-**

Darien dejó que ella mirar toda la habitación, vio como se sacaba las pantuflas y comenzaba a gatear por encima de la cama, regalándole una increíble vista de su cuerpo. Lo estaba provocando con cada movimiento, cuando llegó a la mesita tomó el porta retrato que había en él.

**-Es una foto mía.-** Le dijo mientras se daba acomodaba en la gran cama.

**-Sólo vos podés entrar en esta habitación, y me gusta mirar tu foto cuando me voy a dormir o cuando me despierto.- **

-**Vení.- **Serena lo llamó con un dedo para que se acercara a la cama.

**-No voy a ir, tenemos una regla acerca de las posiciones horizontales.-**

**-Al diablo con las reglas, son estúpidas y además ya las rompimos todas.-**

**-Buen punto, haceme lugar amor, desde que llegaste con ese uniforme estoy fantaseando con sacártelo y no voy a para hasta hacerlo.-**

**-Yo quiero verte igual de la cintura para abajo, como estás de la cintura para arriba.-**

Darien se tiró sobre Serena, comenzaron besarse y él aprovechó para sacarle la camisa la joven. Cuando estaba seguro de esa vez si iban a hacer el amor. Sonó el timbre, pero lo ignoró, volvió a sonar y Serena se incorporó.

-**Parece que vamos a tener que dejarlo para la próxima, ¿por qué no atendés?-**

**-Dame 3 minutos y echo a cualquiera que esté en la puerta.-** Le dijo al ver que ella estaba tan decepcionada como él.

**-Por ahí es importante.-**

**-Esto es importante.- **Dijo señalando sus cuerpos casi desnudos.**- Le voy a poner una zapatería en el culo al estúpido que esté en la puerta.-** Darien se fue insultando al pobre condenado que se había atrevido a llegar a Casa Chiba en ese momento.

Serena se rió divertida de la situación. Se levantó de la cama, sacó la falda, que era lo único que llevaba de ropa y se puso ropa deportiva de su novio. Pobrecito, se iba a enojar, pero era mejor así.

--♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥--

No podía dormir, Andrew daba vueltas en la cama. Estaba inquieto, pensaba y trataba de entender que había sucedido esa tarde. No podía dormir, y por desgracia despertó a la mujer que dormía a su lado.

**-Bebé, ¿qué te pasa?-** Le preguntó la joven a medio despertar.

**-Nada, es que, bueno, no sé. No me hagas caso son ideas mías. Volvé a dormir amor.-** La besó y la acunó para tratar de dormirla y tratar de dormirse él.

**-Dale amor, decime que no te deja dormir.- **Lita aprovechó para besar el pecho de su amado.

**-Es Darien, lo noto raro. Me está ocultando algo y lo sé, lo conozco como a la palma de mi mano.-**

**-¿No estarás paranoico? Por ahí está nervioso por la vuelta de Kaoli y su casamiento. Acordate como reaccionó el viernes por la noche.-**

**-No, no es eso Cielo. Darien está más que feliz con que Kaoli se case, porque la adora. El problema es otra cosa. Mirá, ayer lo fui a buscar a su casa, ya se mudó. Te dije ¿no?-**

Lita asintió con la cabeza.

**-En general los martes siempre nos vemos porque él tiene guardia a la noche. Es el único día que está en emergencias.-**

**-Si, ya me habías contado, pero que tiene que ver.-**

**-Es que ayer fui, pero me dijo que estaba ocupado y no me dejó entrar. Entendés, Darien no me dejó entrar en su casa. Nunca lo había hecho antes, no importa cuan ocupado esté siempre se toma unos minutos para estar conmigo.- **Estaba enfadado y dolido.

**-Por ahí tenía algo urgente que no podía dejar.- Trató de justificar Lita.**

**-No, ni cuando estaba dando los finales de medicina o antes de la muerte de sus abuelos actuó así. Algo está escondiendo y me revienta que no confíe en mí.-**

Lita abrazó a su novio y lo llenó de besos, tratando de despejar su mente.

**-Quedate tranquilo, no te pongas vos paranoico con esto. Dale, vamos a dormir y vas a ver que Darien te va a contar que le pasa.-**

Andrew miró a su novia y la besó, se quedaron dormidos más rápido de lo que pensaban.

--♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥--

Ya era casi mediodía, en Casa Chiba una rubia trataba de concentrarse para estudiar. Pero el maldito teléfono de su novio no paraba de sonar una y otra vez.

-**Darien, atendé el condenado teléfono. O te juro que te mato, me tengo que concentrar en esta estúpida materia.-** Vió como su novio se reía de su infortunio y contestaba.

Luego de un rato cortó, su rostro durante la conversación había cambiado. Había hablado con una mujer, pero que le abría dicho para que se pusiera melancólico. Darien se acercaba a ella cuando de golpe su estómago hizo ruido. Sacando al joven de su ensimismamiento y provocando que se riera a carcajadas.

**-No te rías o te mato, estoy sin comer desde el desayuno y eso fue a las 6 de la mañana. Son las 12 y me muero de hambre.-** Le dijo mientras hacia pucherito.

**-Vos seguí estudiando, en hora y media tenémos que salir. ¿Querés comer algo?-** Darien seguía tentado, hasta que recibió como respuesta un almohadazo por parte de Serena.

**-¿Te estás ofreciendo como comida, o me estás cargando?-**

**-Te estoy cargando, estás bonita cuando te enojás. Vení que ya tengo preparado el almuerzo.-** Se dirigieron a la cocina, Darien había tenido tiempo para preparar la comida. Pero a último momento había decidido cambiar la tarta de verduras por sándwiches de pollo.

**-Todo un gourmet señor.-** Serena recibió un codazo por parte de Darien y para no ser menos le devolvió el golpe.

**-¿Me vas a decir quién llamó?- **

**-Lita, está preocupada por que Andrew piensa que le estoy ocultando algo. Me mata tener que mentirle. Cuando ayer lo eché se me partió el alma.-**

**-Decíselo.- **Dijo muy tranquila Serena.

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Que le digas, decile de nosotros. Contale, para voz es importante que él lo sepa. No te gusta esconderle cosas y la verdad es que pensé que ibas a decírselo antes.-**

**-¿Puedo?- **La miró y toda la melancolía que tenía desapareció al instante.

**-Si tonto, como no vas a poder.- **Serena dejó su comida y entrelazó sus manos.

**-Ahora por ser tan linda y tan buena voy a tener que darte un premio.-** Dijo picaramente.

-¿Un beso tal vez?-

**-Mmm... Tal vez dos, si, me siento generoso hoy.-** La tomó en brazos y la besó profundamente.

**-Eso fue solo un beso.- **Dijo enojada.

**-El otro te lo doy como postre.-** Le dijo mientras jugaba rozando sus narices.

--♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥--

Esa noche en Emergencias...

**-Andy son las 22.30, ya se que es tarde pero necesito hablar con vos. Llamame.-**

**-Andy, son las 23.00, voy a entrar a cirugía de última hora, salgo tipo 00.30 llamame.-**

**-Drew, ya salí de cirugía son la 01.00 llamame, se que estás despierto.-**

**-Drew, llamé a Lita y me dijo que estabas en el turno de la noche en el Crown. Podés llamarme, por favor.-**

**-An, son las 4.15 acabo de atender 3 ambulancias juntas. Llamame que por un rato la cosa se tranquilizó.- **

**-Son las 5.00 de la mañana, ya en una hora salgo, ¡¡¡me podés llamar!!-**

**-Andrew atendé el maldito teléfono. ¡¡¡Ya es el séptimo mensaje que te dejo!!. Tuve 2 lavajes de estómago, 1 herido de bala. 15 catarros, resfríos y gripes y 5 pacientes con conjuntivitis y sabés que no hay cosa que odie más que la conjuntivitis. Podés, por amor a Dios llamarme. Son las 6.00 en media hora salgo y caigo en el local. Mejor que estés.-**

Después de una larga noche en Emergencias el joven doctor salió de su guardia y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su amigo. Ya no tenía que hacer esos turnos, pero sentía que por lo menos una noche a la semana ayudaba a más gente y su cansancio lo hacía sentir mejor profesional y mejor persona.

**-¡Hola Amor! Me enteré que me llamaste.-** Andrew esperaba a Darien sentado en una mesa del Crown Café, ya había pedido el desayuno para los dos. **-Como todas las semanas señor Chiba ya tiene su rico cafecito.-**

**-Como un estúpido te llamo, paso tooooda la noche esperando que me llames y ahora te veo todo relajado como si nada. Además no veo mi pastel de chocolate.-** Darien se sentó frente a su amigo y al instante uno de los mozos le sirvió café. **-Ahora entiendo a la pobre Lita cuando dice que se la pasa esperando para que la llames.-**

**-A Lita la llamo enseguida, estaba ocupado. Además, no tengo porque rastrearte por todo el país sólo porque me llamaste. Vos agarrás me echas de tu casa y yo no te digo nada. Pero si no te llamo cuando querés actúas peor que una novia celosa.-** Andrew estaba disfrutando de molestar a su amigo, además había herido sus sentimientos, era hora que sufriera él.

**-No soy una novia celosa, en todo caso si lo soy lo aprendí de vos. Sólo quería hablar, es importante. Te espero hoy a la noche en casa, solo.-** Darien sabía que no se iba a negar a ir solo, pero quería contarle de Serena y con Lita no iba a poder hacerlo.

**-¿Me vas a dejar entrar o me vas a recibir desde la puerta?-**

**-Sos peor que una novia celosa, tenemos que hablar en serio, te voy a estar esperando. Tomá.-** Darien sacó una cajita de su bolsillo.

**-Si me vas a pedir que me case con vos, acepto.-** Andrew comenzó a reír y Darien no pudo evitar acompañarlo. Las mesas de junto los habían escuchado y los miraban con cara rara, lo que hizo que la tentada sea mayor.

**-No tonto, son las llaves de casa, vos no tenés que tocar el timbre. Sólo tenés que entrar.-** Ambos sabían Andrew nunca entraría a la casa sin avisar. Pero el hecho de que uno confiara tanto en el otro, era sin duda la mayor muestra de amistad que podía haber.

**-Si amor voy.-** Dijo para los curiosos que todavía los espiaban. **-A las 7 estoy ahí.-**

**-A las 8 es mejor. Además te quedás a cenar.-** Darien vió como si amigo hacía una seña, que no era para él. Al minuto tenía en su plato su porción de pastel de chocolate. Sin duda su amigo estaba ofendido, pero ya se le había pasado.

**-Así que tuviste 5 conjuntivitis.-**

Andrew reía, sabía como Darien odia va las infecciones o enfermedades de los ojos, les tenía fobia. Después de molestarlo un rato largo terminaron de desayunar y los dos se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares a dormir.

--♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥--

Llegó la noche...

**-Vilma, ya vine.-** La puerta de la Casa Chiba se abrió.

**-Pedro estoy en el comedor.-**

**-Espero que estés usando sólo ropa interior sexy, así te hago cositas.- **

**-No me puede hacer el cavado. Pero que te parece una cerveza.-**

**-Cualquier cosa con tal de sacarme la imagen mental que me acabo de hacer.- **Dijo Andrew asqueado.

**-Vos empezaste.- **Le respondió Darien divertido.

**-Bueno, además quién se niega a una cerveza.-** Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón

**-Yo prefiero el vino y lo sabés.- **Le alcanzó la botellita y empezaron a tomar.

**-Si Darien, pero es que vos sos aburrido. De que querías hablar.-**

**-Si que tenés tacto.- **

**-Me inviste para hablar...-**

**-Y también a comer.- **Lo interrumpió divertido.

**-No me tomes el pelo, que me tenés que decir.-**

**-Eeeeehhh... Bueno es que el otro día te eché de casa y me di cuenta de que había estado mal. Lo que pasa es que, bueno yo...- **Tomó un trago de cerveza y se pasó la mano por la nuca.

**-Me estás ocultando algo y lo sé.-** Andrew se tensó. **-Sabés que Chiba, de hubiese espera un trato así de cualquiera. Pero nosotros somos hermanos. Jamás me trataste tan mal como el otro día. Ni siquiera me dejaste pasar, me trataste peor que a un desconocido.-** Se quedó en silencio.

**-Estoydenovioconserenatsukino.-** Lo dijo sin respirar.

**-!!¿Aaahh?!, me estás jodiendo.-**

**-Nop.-**

**-Bueno, ya el chiste estuvo bueno. Ahora decime la verdad.- **Andrew se tomó de una la cerveza que le quedaba.

**-Estoy de novio con Serena Tsukino.- **Repitió esta vez más seguro.

**-Ya nene, no me causa gracia.-**

**-¿Querés otra cerveza?-**

**-Si, ya me hiciste enojar, me ocultás cosas, me traés a tu casa y me tomás el pelo.-** Andrew seguía muy enojado hablándole a Darien y no prestó atención a la delicada mano que le acercaba la bebida. **-Gracias.-**

**-De nada Andy, querés algo más. Estoy estudiando en la cocina, en 20 minutos pongo la comida en el fuego. ¿Te gustan la carne al vino con papas?-**

Andrew estaba en shock y no emitía sonido, sólo miraba a Serena. Estaba vestida con un pantalón de correr y un buzo de Darien.

**-Andy puede comerse una vaca cruda, ¿no?-** El joven asintió con la cabeza. **-Podés estudiar o te molestan los ruidos de este nabo.-** La tomó de la cintura, la hizo sentarse en su regazo y la besó.

**-No estoy bien, pero me hace gracia. Tan mujeriego sos, que tu mejor amigo no te cree capaz de ser el novio fiel de una chica linda.-** Serena seguía en las piernas de Darien mirando divertida a Andrew.

**-Es verdad, están de novios.-** Dijo el rubio recuperado.

**-Mirá, no voy a revolcarme con ella delante de tuyo para que me creas.-**

**-No por favor.-** respondió su amigo.

**-Por eso no te dejé entrar, estábamos discutiendo- **En realidad estaban a punto de acostarse, pero Andrew no necesitaba saberlo.** -y la verdad, no queríamos que nadie se enterara. Pero vos sos mi hermano y no quería seguir escondiéndote esto. Pero tenés que prometer que no contás nada. A NADIE me entendés.-**

-**Si, prometo no decir nada, mientras no me encuentre en peligro físico o mental.- **Andrew alzó la mano como si estuviera jurando en un tribunal.

Luego de los primero minutos de negación, vino la aceptación y Andy quiso saber todos los detalles de su noviazgo. Después de un rato, Serena los interrumpió.

**-Bueno, voy a cocinar. Me imagino que cuando me vaya van a empezar los gritos. ¿Traigo ****la Playstation**(los hombres siguen jugando con los jueguitos no importa la edad.)

**-Te dije que sos la mujer perfecta.-** Dijo Darien riendo.

**-Queso, papas fritas, aceitunas, fiambre, maníes, ¿algo más?- **Preguntó la rubia.

**-Es perfecta D.-**

**-Si lo sé, y es mía.- **Se acercó a Serena y la besó.

* * *

_Sailor Moon no mío!! Aunque Darien Si jejejejeje._

_Dedicado a Gabyta que está a segundos de ser LICENCIADA CONEJA!! TE QUIERO MUCHO!!_

**_♥♥♥_****_La Guarida Secreta_****_ de Pandita Caos y el Maligno Dr. Chiba_****_♥♥♥_**

Chicas que semana terrible!! Cada semana cuando subo los miércoles tengo ya terminado el capítulo de la semana siguiente.

O sea este chap que subo hoy estaba terminado el miércoles pasado y ya había empezado con el Cumple de Andy. Y ahí está lo terrible, no lo puedo terminar, lo odio!! Nunca más hago una cosa así. Esto del strip me vuelve loca, no se cuando voy a terminarlo, pero les aseguro que estoy totalmente en desacuerdo de cómo está quedando.

Y eso también es mentira, porque me encanta como está todo lo demás. Estoy muy feliz de lo que escribí hasta ahora. Pero el strip de Serena!! No lo puedo hacer!! Lo tengo en mi cabeza, pero no lo puedo pasar.

Mi cerebro explota, y por ende me atrasé. EL capítulo que le sigue al strip que es un capítulo MUY importante, todavía no lo empecé a escribir y me queda solamente una semana de vacaciones. AAAAA frustración.

Bueno, está costando pero me está gustando lo que queda en Word. Y tampoco me puedo quejar mucho, porque el capítulo ya tiene 9 hojas escritas. Ya se soy una rompe guindas (como se dice acá). Ya no hincho más y las dejo!!

Hoy respondo como Windows acomodó las cosas, jajajajajaja. Ya sé, ni yo me entiendo...

Diez preguntas, por los 10 capítulos:

1. _Por _qué Darien está más bueno que comer pollo con las manos? Buscando explicación científica!!

_•2. _Quién es el de la Ferrari? _Un clásico elegido por todas._

3. Cuándo van comer postre Sere y Darien?4. Serena ES VIRGEN o SE HACE? _Esa la preguntan hasta en el fic!!_5. Qué hace Kaoli de vuelta? 6. Quién es el del Relicario?7. Por qué Serena se fue antes de la fiesta de Casamiento de Rei y Zafiro?8. Quién es Black?9. Quién es la esposa de Black?10. Va a aparecer Haruka? _Mi propia pregunta personal._ 10.1 Porqué es tan bueno el Mamo - Treatment!!10.2 Muchas pensaron que Darien conducía la Ferrari, y yo jamás lo pensé, que loco no?

**Erika:**

Hoy antes de subir dije: Seguro que Erika me manda la review hoy, así que primero revisé el mail. Así que hoy sólo subo una vez jejejejeje.

La semana que viene es el cumple a Andy, vamos a ver que pasa con ese capítulo, el cual estoy sufriendo!!

Besitos espero que te guste el chap!!

**Celia:**

Llegué a 100 reviews estoy muy feliz, pero este es el chap nº 10, así que espero algo especial, no sé. Azúcar, flores y muchos colores, como para empezar. jejeje

Si supieras las cosas que quiero que haga Darien, pero mis deditos me auto censuran jejejejeje. Pero igual, a mí me gusta así, sexy hasta la médula y súper hot. En cuanto a lo atrevido, te juro que puedo hacerlo peor, pero lo guardo para el próximo jejejejeje.

Ya te digo que eu adorei la canzoneta que me mandaste la semana pasada y te aseguro que va para el próximo fic, ya tengo la escena. Me falta ponerme a escribir jajajajaja

Ando corta de inspiración para futuras escenas de Sere y Darien, pero en la semana lo remedio (jajajajajajaja). Soy una Perdida!!

Los domingos no son productivos mi reina, son calientes jajajajajajajaja. Cuando nos juntamos las fundadoras sale fuego jajajaja. Pero las niñas buenas se corrompen y ya tengo que cargar con 2 en la conciencia jajajjajaja.

Mi Maripozeta azul, no preguntes porqué, sigo enganchada con la canción de Silvio Rodríguez jajajaja. Te AMO, espero que te guste este chap.

**Selene:**

Esto de los celos es terrible, pero me parece que tienen otras cosas en la cabeza más que eso. Jajajajajaja, este capítulo milagrosamente termina bien, hasta yo estoy sorprendida!! Besotes!!

**Lita:**

No me molesta ser peculiar jajajaja, además antes de decirlo me habías endulzado la píldora, así que tranquila!!. Espero que te guste este capítulo, Bye!!

**NeoReina**:

Pero mire nada más si es su Excelencia la Neo Reina, a mi también me duele ver sufrir a Darien, pero la está pasando bien!! Jajajaja Y Sere también tiene sus cosas, pero que es lo que va a pasar, esa es la pregunta.

Espero que este capítulo agite su corazón real, más que no sea este le motivo por el cual tenga un episodio cardíaco jajajajaj. Besototes!!

**Kaoru:**

Yo dije que algo subía la temperatura, pero no me creían. Este chap es más Light, no me pregunten porque, hasta yo me sorprendo cuando esto sale así. Ahora con respecto a cuando lo termina, sólo Dios, y mis dedos saben. La escena ya está escrita, pero donde la voy a poner no sé (si digo esto en mi país, me dicen de todo y me dan sugerencias de donde). El Ferrari el KITT el auto fantástico, y lo maneja David Hasselhoff (que mala soy!!). No falta poco, lo prometo!! Bonita te mando millones de Besos!!

**Beatriz:**

A Darien le pasó exactamente lo que Serena le dijo, tenía el cerebro en los pantalones, por eso se olvidó de decirle a Sere!! Yo me preguntaba cuando escribí, como actúan las chicas vírgenes (yo haciendo memoria ¬¬U jajajajajaja) y después pensé, con Darien adelante, que me importa!! Todos a la bañera!! En cuanto a lo del colapso, no mi niña bonita que faltan muchas cosas por averiguar!!

**Gabyta:**

Aquí esperando a que nos digas como te fue. Igual de nuevo MERDEE!!

Mi fic tiene nueva categoría TRAVIESO jajajajaja, me alegro que te rias, eso me pone contenta y alimenta el EGO de Mi MAMO cerebral (vos tenés una ardilla, yo tengo un Mamo que cuando hago las cosas bien se saca la ropa jajajajaja).

Ya tu deuda está saldada mi hermosa Coneja, ve por los caminos del saber y apenas sepas algo avisanos que tenemos que descorchar Champagne!!

**YDIEL:**

Sólo vos me decís esas cosas Anais y cuando estamos solitas (jajajajajajaja perdón pero me hizo gracia el doble sentido, si soy malvadísima), gracias por el 9 del fic.

No creo que escriba cosas muy fuertes, porque de verdad somos muy zarpados - acá en el VERDADERO y ÚNICO REINO DEL PLATA- para decir determinadas cosas y prefiero que este sea más bien tranquilo. Usando más la imaginación jejejeje.

Pero en el otro van a haber cositas más explícitas, o no te parece? Lo de ardiente vamos a ver si lo logramos, es la primera vez que escribo tened paciencia. Yo hago mi mayor esfuerzo!!

PD: ya lo repetimos lo del domingo, lastima que la Señorita tenía las manos (y otras partes) muuuuuy ocupadas jajajajajajaja!!

TE AKA MICHI!!, ahora estoy conectada 16/07 a las 00.52 de la noche y no estás, así que no digas que no me conecto!! Besos bb.

**Laura:**

Me dejaste pasmada con lo de Mamo dueño de la Ferrari, yo no lo había pensado, que lastima. Las podría haber tenido locas con eso jejejejejee. Pero igual te felicito, porque tranquilamente podría haber hecho eso. Ya me estás tomando la mano!!

Que rubio? esa es la pregunta, no sé donde lo dije. Haceme acordar (que patética que soy!!). Pero respondo que: no puedo vivir sin Haruka, y tampoco sin quilombo (como decimos acá jajajajaja). Besotes

PD: ahhh te faltaron varios rubios Artemio, Malachite, Ziocite, Jedite, Peruru, Eliot y todos pueden aparecer!!

**ISABEL:**

Espero que también te guste este capítulo también, gracias por leer!!

**3rill Cullen:**

Gracias por lo cumplidos tan lindo, me puse a saltar en una pata cuando me llegó tu review!! Quién conduce el Ferrari no es un hermano, lo prometo!! Algo incómoda se puso Sere con los comentarios de Zafiro, así que veremos que pasa más adelante. Ahora relajate y disfrutá, porque se vienen momentos lindos entre Sere y Darien, por lo menos hasta dentro de 2 semanas jajajajajaja. Que mala soy!! Y a Darien lo consuelo yo jajajajajaja Besotes!!

**Pinkymex:**

Artemis es toquetón, lo bueno es que al fin aceptaste que es él quién maneja el Ferrari. El capítulo del Strip lo odio!! Millones de Besos Byeee

**LUUUUU mi hermanita del Alma: **

Bienvenida a mi humilde fic!! Espero hacerte sufrir poco en comparación a lo que yo sufro desde que sé que Mamo se hace sacerdote en tu fic. Todavía me cuesta asimilarlo, yo quiero quitarle el hábito y volverlo al mundo carnal!! Porfis!!

**_Mamo/Darien/Tuxedo/etc..._**

_Te busqué, te gritaba en mi lamento y cada noche me soñaba entre tu piel  
y te inventé y eras suave como el viento y en tu cuerpo yo creía enloquecer  
Y al fin te tengo, para quererte, para adorarte, para seguir por siempre_

Perdidos en la noche, ocultos en la bruma, viviendo esta locura, muriendo de ternura tu y yo  
No habrá un reproche, que te llene de amargura  
no habrá más que una lluvia, de besos que se siembran en tu piel

Tu amor me das Y te amo más  
bajo este cielo que nos cubre con su manto de silencio  
Es tan inmenso lo que yo siento, cuando me juras que serás para mi

Yo te extrañaba, era grande mi tormento  
y en mi mente yo creí volverte a ver  
Te esperaba junto al mar, no me consolaba el tiempo  
Y me moría por llegarte a enamorar y al fin te tengo  
Para quererte, para adorarte, para seguir por siempre

Ay ay ay como me gusta tenerte  
dos corazones unidos queriéndose hasta la muerte  
que lindo es verme en tus ojos cuando me siento perdido  
yo solo quiero tus besos, tus besos que son mi abrigo

Ay ay ay como me gusta tenerte  
dos corazones unidos queriéndose hasta la muerte  
Y tu me has rescatado del olvido y me llenaste de esperanza  
y así por ti me siento viva y así por ti volvió la calma.

Linda Canzoneta de Diego Torres. Perdidos en la noche.

**_♥_****_♥♥_****_Besotes Suyi_****_♥_****_♥♥_**


	12. Andy's Party

**_Capítulo 11_**

**_Andy's Party_**

Y el día llegó, la tan esperada fiesta de Andrew.

**-Sorpresa.- **Gritaron todos los presentes.

**-Lita sos un genio, como se te ocurrió esto.-**

**-Fácil, no hay nada que te guste más que cuando te hago show. Entonces pensé que sería divertido someternos a todos a esta tortura, jajajaja. Además es algo que tranquilamente podría haber pasado un viernes de reunión.-**

**-Entonces vamos a disfrutar de un gran espectáculo, ¿no chicos?-** Digo Seiya divertido.

**-Lo siento señorito, ahora tenemos que confesarles algo. Ustedes también van a bailar y sacarse la ropita.-** Kakyuu se reía de su novio, las chicas habían guardado el secreto para que ninguno pudiera luego negarse.

**-¡¡¡QUÉ!!-**

**-¡Si!, que pensaban, que sólo nosotras vamos a estar con el traste al aire.-**

**-Pero Ami, hay gente que no conocemos.- **Su novio ponía cara de pollito mojado.

**-Si, unas 20 personas. Pero están en el privado. Según me dijeron son de Black Agency, están en una reunión de trabajo.- **Respondió Lita.

**-Que buen lugar para hablar de negocios.- **Andrew, y los demás no tendrían problemas de "hablar" de trabajo ahí.

**-La verdad que si, pero me dijeron que no creen que salgan. Hace casi dos horas que están sesionando.- **Volvió a interrumpir Lita.

**-Te imaginás si nos ven bailar y nos llaman para representarnos. Chicas hagámoslo bien así sacamos provecho jejejeje.-**

**-¡¡¡¡Minaaaa!!-** Yaten la miraba con cara de total desaprobación.

Los chistes continuaron por un rato y de pronto se vieron interrumpidas por los celulares de Mina y Zafiro.

**-Chicas, me acaba de llamar Sere dice que llega tarde.- **Mina fue la primera en sacarlos del misterio.

**-Darien tan bien acaba de llamar.- **Dijo Zafiro.** -Tiene como media hora de retrazo, pide disculpas.-**

**-Entonces empecemos sin ellos, pero momento... ¡que conveniente que lleguen tarde!- **Por más que nadie entendiera, Andy iba a disfrutar de la tardanza de sus amigos. Nada mejor que tener el poder para extorsionar parejitas, y si esos eran, la virginal Serena y el Experimentado Darien mejor!!.

**-¡¡¡Chicos que empiecen los tragos!!-**

Las rondas de alcohol dieron comienzo, los chicos seguía discutiendo con sus novia el asuntito de quietarse la ropa. Los únicos relajados eran Lita y Andrew que por ser los anfitriones sólo disfrutarían de las presentaciones.

**-Yo propongo, que al menos suban al escenario y se dejen sacar la ropa mientras nosotras bailamos alrededor de ustedes. Al menos así todos quedamos en paños menores y nos divertimos.-**

**-Yo se que esto que voy a decir- **Interrumpió Taiki todo sonrojado.-** puede llegar a ser muuuuy extraño, poco frecuente, hasta yo diría inusual. Pero creo que Mina dio una idea más que interesante y aceptable.-**

Todos los presente, incluida la misma Ami se quedaron de una pieza. ¡No, ellos dos teniendo la misma idea era imposible! Pero la viabilidad de la propuesta era por lejos la más acertada.

Sin decir más Mina se paró.

**-Denme media hora y mucho alcohol, que yo soy la primera en bailar.- **

Todos victorearon a la temeraria Mina, todos menos uno, que quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

El ambiente ya estaba caldeado, Lita había conseguido que las bailarina habitué del Club hicieran sus bailes sensuales y todos victoreaban las piruetas que las jóvenes hacían en el caño.

Las luces se apagaron, las bailarinas salieron del escenario, niebla artificial cubrió el piso. Todos estaban expectantes, que iba a pasar. Los primeros acordes de una melodía conocida comenzaron a sonar, una silla se vislumbró en escena. Y de repente todo cerró.

**-¡¡¡Mina!!-**

Baby take off your coat  
Real slow  
Take off your shoes  
I'll take off your shoes  
Baby take off your dress  
Yes, yes, yes

Como siempre bella, Mina comenzó su baile. Perfecta como toda una estrella, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o ataduras. Plena como siempre, completamente consiente de su poder sensual y sexual al mover sus caderas.

You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on

Lo mejor era la cara de su amor, por un lado muerto de miedo y por otro preocupado por la increíble erección que tenía en su entrepierna, que rápido se había despertado. Mina seguía paso a paso cada instrucción de la canción.

Go over there, turn on the light  
Hey, all the lights  
Come over here, stand on that chair  
Yeah, that's right  
Raise your arms up in the air  
Now shake 'em

A Mina sólo le queda una camisa rosa de seda, y Dios sabía si tenía algo abajo. Estaba bailando sobre Yaten, mientras le sacaba la camisa, luego siguió el turno de los pantalones. Bajó por el cuerpo de su novio rozando cada centímetro de piel y se puso de rodillas a sacarle el cinturón, lo cual hizo con los dientes (obviamente después de desabrocharlo).

You give me reason to live  
You give me reason to live  
You give me reason to live  
You give me reason to live

Se vino el gran final, todos gritaban a la rubia, la aplaudían, hasta las mismas bailarinas del Club, iba más allá de la destreza en el baile, era la actitud de comerse el mundo lo que hacía que esa presentación fuera tan explosiva.

Sweet darling, (you can leave your hat on)  
You can leave your hat on  
Baby, (you can leave your hat on)  
You can leave your hat on  
(You can leave your hat on)

Al terminar la canción Mina se quitó la camisa dejando al descubierto un pequeño conjunto de ropa interior rosado lleno de encaje. Los aplausos estallaron Mina estaba muerta de risa, bajó corriendo del escenario y se tiró sobre Andrew para darle una beso y sacarse una foto.

Todos miraban entretenidos las ocurrencias de la rubia, Yaten estaba un poco molesto por los buenos mimos que estaba recibiendo el homenajeado.

**-Yaten!! Que suerte tenés Mina, es un infierno.-**

**-¡¡¡Andrew!!- **Dijo el platinado enojado.

**-Yo sólo digo lo que veo, te felicito.-**

**-Gracias, ahora le tengo que pedir que repita el numerito en casita.- **Al fin y al cabo era un juego, así que sólo perdía tiempo enojándose.

Mientras la rubia se ponía la camisa de vuelta, única prenda que podía volverse a poner por pedido del grupo masculino. Entre las risas y las felicitaciones llegó uno de los dos ausentes.

**-Sere que alegría llegaste.- **Lita salió corriendo a abrazarla, ya estaba un poco borracha y sólo había pasado una hora y media del comienzo de la fiesta.

**-Siii!! Llegué, perdón, pero estaba muy ocupada.- **Sere volteó hasta encontrarse con el cumpleañero. **-¡¡¡ANDY FELIZ CUMPLE!!-**

Al oído** -¿Qué estabas haciendo con Darien?, ¡eso de llegar tarde me hace pensar mal de vos!- **

**-Andy, te voy a matar. ¿Cómo que no llegó? Yo lo dejé hace 3 horas.-**

**-¡¡¡Ups!! No importa, ya va a llegar. Mientras disfrutemos de la comida y las bebidas.-**

**-Que ya empezaste a disfrutar, ¡está borracho!- **Andrew se rió y la llevó hasta la mesa donde se encontraban todos.

El siguiente fue el turno de Ami y Taiki, al ritmo de la canción **_Black Velvet_**. A diferencia del espectáculo montado por Mina, el strip de Ami fue con humor y con gracia, aprovechando la imagen de cerebrito que todos veían en ella. Se tropezó, no podía sacarse la ropa, aunque todo era fingido por la peliazul, que cada vez mostraba más carne. Taiki tampoco se quedó atrás, consiguió uno anteojos de marco gigante y se subió los pantalones más arriba del ombligo, para recrear el aspecto nerd. Fue una mezcla de humor con erotismo, al finalizar Ami lucía un hermoso corsé color blanco y Taiki estaba medio desnudo.

Volvieron a estallar los aplausos e igual que Mina, Ami se tomó fotos con Andy antes de volver a ponerse algo de ropa.

20 minutos después.

**-Hermano.- **Gritó Andrew al ver llegar a Darien al club.

**-Hermanito Feliz Cumple.- **Los dos amigos se abrazaron, con esos abrazos que rompen espaldas.

**-No es justo, se pone más feliz con el cumpleaños de Andrew que con el mío.-**

**-Callate Terremoto, Andy que novia más divina tenés. Y original, mirá que hacer un cumpleaños acá.-**

**-La verdad es que Lita estuvo muy ocurrente. Lastima que te perdiste a Mina que casi nos vuelve locos, y Ami no se quedó atrás, jejeje.- **Las dos jóvenes rieron en el acto.

**-Chicas no me hacen un número privado después a mí solito.-**

**-Después que terminen las chicas lo repetimos.-**Dijo Mina solemnemente.

Darien se sentó casualmente al lado de Serena, después de recibir la noticia de que ella sería la encargada de sacarle la ropa.

**-Llegaste tarde, ¿Dónde estabas?- **preguntó la rubia al pasar.

**-Cirugía de emergencia, por suerte salió bien.-**

**-Tu amigo pensó que estabas conmigo, la verdad contarle fue peor. Ahora no deja pasar ni una y hace 2 días que lo sabe. Nos va a volver locos.-**

**-Sí, así es él, cree que con eso nos tiene en sus manos y lo aprovecha.- **Dijo mientras tomaba una bebida.

**-Pero lo que realmente importa, es que todavía no me besaste.-**

**-Dejame buscar una buena excusa para besarte y lo hago.-**

**-¿Necesitas una excusa para besarme?- **Dijo mientras se ponía de pie furiosa.

**-Sere, no seas tonta. No quise decir eso.- **Trató de disculparse, pero ya todos habían notado el enojo de la rubia.

**-¡Darien que le hiciste a Serena!.- **Andrew intervino.

**-No le hice nada.- **Juró el pelinegro.

**-Siempre me está buscando pelea.- **Dijo Serena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**-Darien, es el cumple de Andrew, no empiecen peleas por nada. Pedile disculpas.- **Lita no quería que nadie le arruinara a su novio.

**-Yo propongo un largo beso de reconciliación, ¿qué dicen chicos?-** Andrew estaba muuuy divertido.

**-Besoooo, Besooo.-** Todos gritaron.

Sin tener otra opción, Darien tomó a Serena entre sus brazos y la besó. Primero despacio y después profundizó el beso, logrando un estallido de euforia en todos los presentes.

**-Tramposa.- **Le dijo al oído.

**-Quería mi beso.- **Serena le guiñó el ojo a Andrew, tal vez los molestara, pero también servía de ayuda.

**--♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ --**

**-¿No me vas a decir que ves por la ventana?-**

**-Kaioh, sólo veo a mi princesa. ¿Se ve hermosa verdad?- **Señalando donde se encontraba Serena.

**-Parece feliz, pero...-**

**-Es otro hombre el que la hace feliz. No puedo pedir más.-**

**-Eso es muy noble de tu parte.- **

**-No soy noble, si fuera por mi no se acercaría a nadie. Sólo yo podría estar a su lado.-**

**-Pero eso no es justo para ella.-**

**-Si así puedo hacer que no sufra nunca más, lo haría. Pero retenerla a mi lado no es lo que ella quiere. Por lo menos no ahora, antes era lo único que le importaba, ahora soy... alguien importante, nada más.-**

**-¿Entonces lo que tenés son celos?-**

**-Por llamarlo de alguna manera, sí.- **Encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Head Chief, no creo que te sienten bien los celos, no es tu naturaleza.-**

**-Verdad Michiru, mirá en lo que me convertí.- **Se rieron.

**-Mirá como se miran, espero que pronto se den cuenta de que están enamorados.-**

**-No creo que tarden mucho, aun así...-**

**-¡¡¡Chief!! ¿Qué estás pensando?-**

**- Que mejor me quedo para que no le pase nada.-**

**-Entonces yo también.-**

**-Vos querés quedarte para ver como baila.-**

**-Ahh, me atrapaste, jejejejeje.- **

**--♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ --**

Rei ya había pasado, Zafiro casi se muere al terminar el delicioso blues **_Trouble in Mind_**. Su esposa era explosiva, sus movimientos sensuales, la forma en la que le sacó la ropa. Todos estaban seguros que esa noche podía llegar a hacer acto de presencia el primer vástago del matrimonio.

La anteúltima fue Kakyuu a pedido de los presentes que estaban muy emocionados al verla vestida de porrista, ella eligió el tema **_Antes de Amanecer_**. Las fantasías estaban al por mayor esa noche y Kakyuu dio un espectáculo digno de su hermoso cuerpo. Seiya por su parte no podía dejar de babear, esta dentro del baile de su novia y no se dio cuenta cuando lo dejó en ropa interior.

Respirar hondo ya no servía, tampoco podía echarse atrás. Además él estaba ahí con ella, la cuidaría.

Ya había expuesto mucho de ella, pero sólo 2 hombres la había visto como era, y realmente enfrentarse a sus amigos y sacarse la ropa iba a ser difícil.

Si lo hubiera pensado antes tal vez podría haber inventado una excusa, un pie roto. Un yeso que le impidiera bailar, cualquier cosa. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, hasta Darien estaba expectante, si él quería desnudarla ella no se lo impediría. Pero así, era muy complicado, esta que empezó al retarse a sí misma.

_-Serena, de tripas corazón. __Las chicas ya lo hicieron, hasta Ami, por Dios santo. Vas a salir y bailar, sacarte la ropa. Además no es la primera vez que lo hacés, para Ante lo hiciste, ¿y si te lo volviera a pedir? No lo harías, ya no para él_.-Tomó su relicario entre las manosy lobesó-._ Es Darien, ¿verdad?, para él si, ¿o no? Dios nena te tendría que matar, esta indecisión es peor. Podrías decir que querés de tu vida, pero tenías que hacerlo 3 segundos antes de quedarte desnuda delante de tus conocidos. No, conocidos no, tus amigos Serena. Tu familia, lo que necesitabas hace tres años. Los que te hicieron reír, las personas que aprendiste a amar, incluso Seiya. __¡Mala Serena, jajajaja! Bueno niña, mucha mierda_1_ y adelante.-_

El escenario se bañó de azul. Había decidido que Darien se quedara sentado con el resto del grupo, ella iba a bailar.

La música comenzó a sonar, tras lo primeros acordes todos reconocieron a Prince. Serena traía un piloto de lluvia gris y largo. Llevaba un paraguas y al girarlo dejaba caer brillos, que acompañados con la luz azul, creaba la ilusión de lluvia.

_I never meant to cause you any sorrow  
I never meant to cause you any pain_

En ese momento todos se quedaron atónitos, la ropa que tenía puesta no era nada sugestiva, pero de alguna forma era imposible dejar de mirarla. Darien lo sabía, no era el atuendo lo que había hechizado a sus amigos. Era ella, la forma en la que camina, la forma en la que estaba mirando, era una bruja y sabía muy bien como usar sus pócimas.

_I only wanted one time to see you laughing  
I only want to see you laughing in the purple rain_

_  
_Pero su mirada se dirigió a otro lugar del salón, no a donde estaba él. Ahí entre las sombras se veían dos personas, no podía ver quienes eran. Pero Serena les sonreía, sin más ella se descendió del escenario, y caminó como una pantera hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los desconocidos.

_Purple rain, purple rain_

_Purple rain, purple rain_

_Purple rain, purple rain  
I only want to see you bathing in the purple rain_

Ya no era sólo Darien quién la seguía con la vista, era demasiado provocativa. Cada pasó que daba era una sensual caricia al aire, y sus caderas se movían al ritmo de la música. Cuando llegó a la mesa de los extraños, le indicó a uno que se acercara a ella, a Darien se le pará el corazón. No sabía quién era, pero ahora estaba tocando a su novia. La hizo deslizar entre sus brazos, quedando pegada su espalda al pecho de quién la abrazaba.

_I never wanted to be your weekend lover  
I only wanted to be some kind of friend_

Serena recostó la cabeza en el hombro del anónimo y este a su vez deslizaba sus manos por las caderas de ella. Lentamente comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón del piloto, mientras ella seguía contoneándose acompañando la melodía y sonriendo.

_Baby I could never steal you from another  
it's such a shame our friendship had to end_

Nuevamente el alma de Darien escapó de su cuerpo, ahora veía como las manos dejaban el cinturón y comenzaban a ascender, rozando cada parte del cuerpo de Serena. Se estaba entregando a sus caricias, y susurra algo, pero con la música era imposible de escuchar. Las manos llegaron al pecho de Serena y empezaron a desabotonar el piloto, hasta por fin despojarla del mismo. Cuando el piloto cayó al suelo, la boca del desconocido se perdió en un camino de vez por el cuello de Serena.

_Purple rain, purple rain_

_Purple rain, purple rain_

_Purple rain, purple rain  
_I _only want to see you underneath the purple rain_

Serena sonrió y se alejó de su lado, desasnó su camino para llegar hasta la mesa de sus amigos. Allí la vieron, vestida con un hermoso vestido hecho de una cortina de mostacillas2 violetas. Con cada paso la cortina de cuentas daba deja ver más de sus piernas, llegó a la mesa y para sorpresa de todos se sentó en las piernas de Andrew.

_Honey, I know, I know, I know times are changing  
it's time we all reach out for something new, that means you too_

Se recostó sobre el pecho del homenajeado y luego arqueó la espalda dejando escapar un suspiro. Nada de todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, había resultado tan erótico como el baile que estaba realizando la rubia. Era sensual y totalmente imprevisible, la conmoción los sacó a todos del estado alcohólico del que se encontraban. Esa Serena era puro deseo y seducción, ellos estaban seguros de que era virgen.

_you say you want a leader,  
but you can't seem to make up your mind_

Seguía recostada sobre Andrew, sonriendo con malicia. Usando sus manos acariciaba el rostro, sonrojado de su amigo. Con mucho cuidado tomó las manos del rubio, que se encontraban aferradas a la silla y con ellas se desprendió de las tiras de su vestido. Andy dejó de respirar al instante, era hombre muerto, había deslizado sus manos por la delicada piel de la novia de su mejor amigo. Pero Serena decidió que era suficiente tortura y se levantó de su falda.

_I think you better close it  
and let me guide you into the purple rain_

Pasó caminando despacio por delante de todos los presentes, dejando que su vestido comenzara de deslizarse por su cuerpo. Al hacerlo se fue revelando un hermoso sostén violeta con encajes negros que realzaban el hermoso busto de la joven. Cada vez más piel era develada y con ella los suspiros crecían, no sólo de los hombres. Las mujeres presente, sus amigas y las bailarinas del lugar estaban embelezadas con la piel de seda de Serena. Si al tacto era tan perfecta, como a la vista, era un desperdicio que nadie disfrutara de ello.

Pero él lo hacía, el sabía como se sentía esa piel contra su cuerpo, también conocía su esencia. Ese olor íntimo y primitivo a mujer, una mujer que lo convertía a él en primitivo. Y el vestido dejó de caer, ahora descansaba sobre las caderas de Serena. De repente sintió que alguien se sentaba en sus piernas, volvió a la realidad y vió que era su novia. Pegada a su cuerpo, se fue reclinando para atrás usando como soporte las piernas de Darien. Él dejó que sus manos se deslizaron por lo largo del cuerpo de Serena. Luego ella se incorporó, se levantó de su regazo y tiró de la corbata de su novio.

Él se puso de pie, como ella quería, su pelvis estaba totalmente pegada a los atributos traseros de ella.

A diferencia de Andrew, Darien descansaba sus manos sobre la cintura de Serena. Con delicadeza, la rubia entrelazó sus manos con las del joven. Juntas las hizo recorrer desde la cintura, pasando por sus pechos, hasta su cuello y devuelta a la cintura.

Pero esta vez lo obligó a continuar el viaje de descenso y separando las manos de las de él, recostándose sobre su cuerpo Serena dejó que Darien le sacara el resto del vestido. Y Así fue, lo último que le quedaba de ropa a fémina era un culote del mismo color que el sostén y sobre él un liguero. Las medias negras le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo y terminaba el conjunto unos stilettos negros, que hacían más tentadoras sus piernas.

_Purple rain, purple rain_

_Purple rain, purple rain_

_Purple rain, __purple rain  
I only want to see you, only want to see you  
in the purple rain_

Cuando la música terminó, no se escuchaba ningún sonido. Serena seguía pegada a Darien y él todavía tenía sus manos sobre el cuerpo de ella.

La primera en volver a la realidad fue Mina, que saltó de su asiento gritando como loca. Los demás empezaron a aplaudir y a pedir una segunda vuelta del baile. Serena, sin despegarse de Darien, volvió a la mesa victoriosa. Había disfrutado de esa actuación y ya había sentido que su novio también. Sólo restaba terminar la noche de una sola manera. Pero primero, aponerse algo de ropa...

Después del baile de Serena la fiesta se fue apaciguando. Cuando el reloj marcó las 3 de la mañana todos se retiraron a sus hogares.

**-Serena, como vas a ir a tu casa.-** Preguntó Darien tras salir después que ella.

**-Ya tengo trasporte, ¿ves?-** Señaló el famoso auto azul que la esperaba.

**-Así que era el del Ferrari, ¿por qué tipo de estúpido me estás tomando?-** Le preguntó indignado.

**-No sos estúpido, si, muy bocón. Te espero en mi casa en 20 minutos y espero que vengas.-**

Serena salió sin decir más y se marchó.

--♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ --

A los pocos minutos de llegar a su casa Darien apareció.

_Sé mi amor  
hazme un refugio en ti  
llena el vacío en mí  
me haces falta desde el día en que te vi_

**-Hola.-**

**-Hola.-**

**-¿Quién es?-**

**-Alguien a quien quiero con toda mi alma.-**

**-Pero, Serena te tocó.-**

**-Tampoco fue tanto, además no me tocó, sólo me ayudó a sacarme la ropa, fue un juego. Como todo lo que pasó esta noche.-**

**-Si, igual no me gustó, no me gusta que te toque otra persona que no sea yo.-**

_Conjúrate con mi pasión  
átame fuerte a tu corazón  
no me dejes nunca  
aunque me hunda._

**-Mmm, eso me da ideas muy ricas para terminar la noche.-**

**-Serena, tus papás puede escucharte desde su cuarto. No hables tan fuerte.-**

**-¡¡¡Si, Darien, no pares, seguí!!- **Gritó enardecida.

**-¡¡¡Serena!!-**

**-Estamos solos tonto, recién mañana a la noche llegan.-**

**-Eso quiere decir...-**

**-Eso quiere decir, que estoy a tu merced. Una nena linda y buena, en brazos de un hombre fuerte y tan masculino. Pobre de mí, como sufro.-**

_Abrázame demuéstrame que eres real  
que por bien o mal, jamás te perderé_

**-No me busques, acordate que no soy un caballero y se lo que traés debajo de ese vestidito.-** La acercó y la pegó contra su cuerpo.

**-No tenés ni idea de lo que tengo debajo.-**

**-¿Te cambiaste?- **Preguntó tragando saliva.

**-Aja, digamos que lo mejoré.-**

_Oh oh abrázame  
afírmame que esta vez  
por fin llegó el amor_

**-Por qué no me desnudaste, las demás lo hicieron.-**

**-No me gusta que nadie te vea, las chicas tienen demasiada curiosidad de cómo te ves sin ropa. No quiero fomentar el vicio. Además sos mío y cuando te quito la ropa no puedo hacer otra cosa más que tocarte y besarte. Me hubiera delatado sola.-**

**-Y otra pregunta, ¿por qué no me sacás la ropa ahora?-**

**-Esperaba a que te callaras.-**

Este juego ya lo conocía, ella le fue quitando la ropa lentamente, primero la camisa. Besando cada parte de su piel que quedaba despojada de ropa.

Primero sus hombros, comenzó tocar su hombros, luego sus pectorales, su abdomen. Luego repasó el camino trazado por sus dedos lamiendo y besando su cuerpo. Escuchaba los pequeños gemidos que escapaban de la boca de su amante.

_Llegué a creer  
que mi destino fue vivir así en soledad  
sólo amando sin amar..._

Volvió a su boca después de haber jugado con su pecho, lo besa una y otra vez, lo mordía, lo marcaba para su propiedad.

Sus manos descendieron por su torso desnudo, la respiración de ambos era cada vez más pesada, Serena al fin llegó a su cinturón y comenzó a desabrocharlo. Jugó presionando los puños contra su pelvis, lo sintió nuevamente gemir.

**-Mala, estás jugando con fuego.-**

**-Hoy me quiero quemar Darien.-**

Volvieron a besarse y esta vez fue Darien quién tomó el control, le arrancó el vestidito que llevaba, la observó comiéndola con los ojos.

_Sin saber, que al mirar tus ojos de mar  
ya nunca más yo sería igual  
te propongo la eternidad  
ámame siempre._

Ya no llevaba es feo culote, sino que ahora el liguero escondía una pequeña tanguita a tono.

**-Si sobrevivo a esta noche, te voy a comprar muchos de estos.-**

**-Prefiero que no me compres nada.-**

La aprisionó contra la pared para poder tocarla y besarla mejor. Serena aprovechó un descuido de su novio para empujarlo y que cayera sobre un sillón. Se levantó y volvió a su tarea de sacarle la ropa a Darien.

_Abrázame demuéstrame que eres real  
que por bien o mal, jamás te perderé_

Él se acomodó en el sillón para dejarla hacer su trabajo. Sentía las manos de Serena sobre su vientre, como se acomodaba para bajarle el cierre y a la vez rozar con sus nudillos la parte más sensible de su cuerpo.

**-Estás a punto tigre.-** Le dijo entre risas y al fin lo dejó en ropa interior.

Se tomó su tiempo lo observó, se deslizó por todo su cuerpo para quedar sobre él cara con cara.

**-Decime y paramos, si no, vamos a tu cama.-**

Ella le sonrió y lo ayudó a incorporarse. No le dijo nada, su mira le dio la respuesta. La tomó entre sus brazos y ella enredó las piernas a su cintura.

_oh oh abrázame  
afírmame que esta vez por fin llegó  
el amor que yo soñé que tanto esperé  
te necesito, abrázame..._

Subieron la escalera lentamente, sin separarse, estaban pegados piel con piel. Y ya no importaba nada más. Arriba, en el segundo piso los esperaba una cama calentita y sábanas de satén negras...

_Oh oh abrázame  
afírmame que esta vez  
por fin llegó... El amor_

_

* * *

_

_Sailor Moon no mío, pero Darien siiii!!_

_La ciudad llora, la lluvia cae acompañando mi tristeza..._

_A cada instante más frío, a cada instante más soledad..._

_Dónde está el calido refugio de tu risa, dónde van las horas que no han de llegar..._

_Si volvieras, llenarías nuevamente de vida de alegría..._

_Si volvieras, ¿me querrías igual?_

**♥**** ♥ ♥ ****_La Guarida de Pandita Caos y el Maligno Doctor Chiba_**♥ ♥ ♥

_Totalmente dedicado a 3rill Cullen, a Laura Drazen y a Isabel!! Me encantaron sus reviews!! Gracias por levantarme el ánimo después de pelearme tanto con este capítulo. Espero que les guste!! Nunca más vuelvo ha hacer algo tan difícil como esto!!_

Lo terminé al fin y feliz de los resultados, Gracias Pinky por estar a las 3.30 de la mañana mía, 1.30 tuya y soportar mi euforia el 19/07, aunque publico hoy.

Espero que ninguna se sienta defraudada por el mismo!!

Temones para strip: (investigué a conciencia, estos fueron mis preferidos)

**"You can leave you hat on" Joe Cocker.** Clásico

**"Black Velvet" Melissa Etheridge.** La música es perfecta

**"Trouble in Mind"** Jerry Lee Lewis con Eric Clapton. Genial!!

**"Antes de Amanecer"** Manuel Wirzt. Es muy sexy, escúchenlo.

**"Purple Rain" Prince**. Clásico

Tema del Final **Abrázame **de **Luis Miguel**

Ahora respondo:

**Laura:**

Linda me sacaste de la depre de este capítulo Gracias!! Tenía angustia literaria!! jajaja

No, no es Artemis, es un chiste que le hago a Pinky desde que empezó la historia. Le digo que es Artemis en su forma de gato!! No se como llega a los pedales jejeje.

Si Kaoli está en deuda con Serena, pero por otra cosita!! Que mala soy, pero de apoco se empieza a develar todo ya vas a ver. A partir de la semana que viene comienza el principio del fin!! Muejejeje.

Espero de corazón que te guste este chap!!

**3rill Cullen:**

Yo estaba que casi mando a freír churros a este chap y me llegó tu review y el de las chicas. Me dieron los mimos que necesitaba jajajajaja

Pasando a las repuesta de las preguntas voy a decirte que... Una la acertaste con una certeza maravillosa!! Pero no te voy a decir cual jajajajajaja

Ahora sí una preguntita personal, del 1 al 10 cuanto querés a Diamante y querés que aparezca? Yo sólo quiero saber eso jejejejeje

Te mando besotes gigantes!! Cuidate y no me vigiles por las noches, que viene Mamo y eso de espiar está mal jajajajaja

**ISABEL:**

Otra que me mimó y me dio ánimos para seguir!! Darien es una carta abierta!! Sere es la que esconde un par de cositas, de las 10 preguntas 3 se responden en el capítulo 13 jejejeje así que ya no falta nada!! Besotes!!

**Jaz:**

Gracias por las lindas palabras!! Espero que te sigas quedando con ganas, así seguís leyendo!! Jejejejeje Besotes!!

**Pinky:**

Yo creo que no te voy a dejar sin colita!!, pero me parece que vale la pena los saltitos en la silla. Además que hace mi Michiru viendote la colita!! No me quieras sacar a mi novia!! No lo voy a permitir!! Jajajajajajaja Besotes!!.

**Beatriz**:

Yo creo que en una pareja hay momentos en los cuales, las palabras sobran. Y está comprobado científicamente que, la sensualidad de las parejas aumenta después de una pelea jajajajajaja.

Siempre pasa que justo que uno está ocupado alguien viene a interrumpir jajajaja. En este caso Andrew. 3 de 10 no preguntas no están mal jajajajaja

Pero te prometo que el postre lo comen en menos de 10 capítulos, a esa altura llega el final!! Y si no lo hicieron para esa época me matan jajajajajaja

**NeoReina:**

La corte murmura, los médicos reales salen de la sala. Una vez más, la invencible Neo Reina, logra salir victoriosa de una principio de arritmia cardíaco generado por la Trovadora de la Corte Suyi jajajajaja

Darien en mi fic no maneja Ferraris jejejeje. Perdón por lo del timbre, pero me resulta gracioso esto de interrumpir. En la vida real pasa, y mucho buaaa. Espero que no suba mucho las palpitaciones, en realidad si. Que suban, eso quiere decir que un poquitito bien lo estoy haciendo? Jejejeje

Te prometo que el coctel está ya acá nomás. Sólo faltan lavar las copas jejejeje. Hasta la semana que viene!! Besitos.

**Lita:**

Que bueno que te encantó. La verdad, a mí me gustó mucho hacer el capítulo anterior. Lla recorrida por la casa fue genial. Pero toda las escenas de Darien y Andrew, fueron Gloriosas. -Me hago auto bombo, pero me divertí mucho haciéndolas.- Espero que te guste el chap del strip. Besotes

**Michiruuuu:**

Que bueno que te gustó!! Pero es lógico que quieras más, si sos una perdida, igual que yo. Jajajajajajaja. Espero que te guste este chap, me costó y es uno largooooo. Pero traspirar dio sus frutos. Ahora a ver que pasa, lo terminaran haciendo, o será la Próxima semana!! Que misterio!! Viva la tensión Chexual (para quién usamos esa frase? A sí, para Sombras!! O sea que lo vengo haciendo bien jejejeje), y obvio, se siente, hule y todo (como dice Harry potter en la última peli se siente mojado jajajajaja).

Besotes Michi TE ADOROS!! = adorar, pero muchas veces jejejeje

**Lamsi Preciosa!!**

Disculpas aceptadas jejejeje Es más me acabo de dar cuenta y te debo una review, ya voy a enmendar mi error!!

Tengo un problema, durante 6 años fui una Pelirroja Teñida Indecente. Obvio que estaba con Mamo, pero ahora soy castaña. Como quedo dentro de SECDLSDLPTIES (sindicato en contra de los señores de las pelirrojas teñidas indecentes explotados sexualmente) jajajajajaja

Sere es la SEÑORA de los Ferraris Indecentes!! Mamo sufre de celoso, eso es verdad. Lo cual es irracional, ya que ni explicaciones le pide a Serena, que raro?

Usando tus palabras, me despido con un requete-gran-refuri-pumpi-dumpi-chan-besito

Tu hermanita Suyi!!

**Kaoru:**

La PLATICA GAY fue lo que más me gustó de este capítulo. Casi es todo de eso, acá los hombres hacen mucho ese juego (obvio que los que se tienen confianza) y es muy divertido.  
Veremos que pasa, para mi que pisa el palito y se le escapa algo, pero todo depende de mi jejejeje.

En estos días le reviso las cosas a mi hermana y busco pegasus fantasy prometo!!

Bueno esta vez ya no te voy a preguntar ¡¿Quién demonios es el del  
Ferrari?! Sospecho que es Haruka, pero espero que no, jajaja, bueno ya me voy  
y te mando millones de besos, mua.

**Yuritsukino:**

Empecemos, Darien despierta toooodo tipo de pasiones y yo trato por este humilde medio de hacerle justicia jejejejeje.

Espero que sigas leyendo, de apoco se empizan a clarar ciertos aspectos, obvio que no todos ahora. Pero ya llegará el momento de responder el por qué de Darien y Kaoli. Así que a seguir leyendo jejejeje.

Gracias, por las palabras lindas que me dejaste y por declararte mi fan (juro que lloro de la emoción!!)

Darien vuelve a ver a Kaoli, pero no se que va a pasar jejejeje todavía no se que ocurrirá. Pero va a ser algo importante. No te cortes las venas!! Invitá galletitas!!

No puedo decir quién es el del Ferrari (hay dos posturas desde que empezó el fic Haruka o Diamante elegí el que más te guste), por ahora digamos que es Artemis en su forma de Gato jajajajaja!!

Hasta el próximo miércoles!! Besotes!!

**Erika **

En cuanto al cuestionario dejame decirte que Kaoli no es la Señora Black. Jajajajaja  
Respuesta Ganadora la tenés vos!! Y quiero compartirla.

**_¿Por qué Darien está más bueno que comer pollo con las manos? Buscando  
explicación científica! =pues la muy fácil, por que es MAMO_**

Espero que la dosis del Mamo treatment que estés usando no sea muy fuerte jejejejeMe relajé!! Y salío el capítulo, por la madrugada después de un revolcón con Mamo jejejejeje Funte de inspiración ETERNA!!

Besotes Reina, yo tambieén te adoro!!

**Celia **  
Amor vos tenés el 2 puesto de las repuesta más mejor. Digna de mi Reina Mariposa!! A saber:

**_Por qué Darien está más bueno que comer pollo con las manos? Buscando  
explicación científica!  
Respuesta: niña...las leyes de la física obedecen completamente a Mamo,  
aquí y en China Mamo es delicioso, con o sin manos!_**

jejeje.  
Besos!


	13. Congreso en Osaka

_Antes que Nada__** LAMSI HERMANITA a recuperarse pronto, te esperamos acá.**_

_**TE QUEREMOS MUCHOS!!!!**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**Congreso en Osaka**_

_Hoy desperté con un montón_

_De marcas en mi piel_

_Alguien por la noche me las dejó_

Despertó, se encontraba envuelto en sábanas de satén. Le encantaba despertar y sentir el cuerpo de ella a su lado. La buscó todavía a medio dormir, la cama seguía caliente y revuelta, pero ella no estaba.

_Quiero saber si esto fue la magia_

_De tus labios_

_Hay perfume de mujer_

_Flotando aquí_

_El conjuro de un cuento de amor_

_Ya me atrapó lo puedo sentir_

No muy convencido abrió los ojos y se encontró con ella, miraba por la ventana, el sol jugaba con su cuerpo. Le daba luces y sombras, era un cuerpo perfecto, cada centímetro era irresistible. Él sabía como se adaptaba a su cuerpo, había dormido con ella y no podía estar más feliz.

_Y por las noches puedo sentir su calor_

_Su dulce magia, me hace perder la razón_

_Y de mis sueños creo que un día escapó_

_Para esconderse dentro de mi corazón_

Siguió mirando su imagen¡Dios!, era realmente hermosa y era de él. Su cuerpo, había pasado toda la noche besándola, tocándola. Recorriendo cada rincón, descubriendo cada sendero y poniendo en juego el autocontrol de ambos.

_Como escapar nada irreal me importa conocer_

_Sólo esperare hasta dormir_

_Estoy aquí, frente al gran espejo_

_Para__ convencer a los duendes que dirán_

_Cómo llegar a aprender el hechizo ideal_

_Que junte los sueños con la realidad_

El de él había flaqueado varias veces en el transcurso de la noche. Pero había vuelto a sus cabales una y otra vez, no gracias a la ayuda de Serena. Ella le devolvía cada caricia con la misma pasión, con la misma intensidad y la misma necesidad de llegar al final, una y otra vez.

_Y por las noches puedo sentir su calor_

_Su dulce magia, me hace perder la razón_

_Y de mis sueños creo que un día escapó_

_Para esconderse dentro de mi corazón_

Estaba desnuda, si, una simple tanguita no era ropa. Era una visión, la más perfecta de todas. El sol también había notado la belleza de su cuerpo, porque la estaba adorando, estaba tocando el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba.

Perdido en la pureza de la imagen, se encontró visualizando a una Serena distinta. La mujer que él deseaba ver, con su vientre abultado. Y sus pechos pesados, llenos del alimento para pequeña vida que juntos habían creado del amor.

Miraba absorto el movimiento de su pecho al respira y se sonrió, era la primera vez que esa imagen se hacía tan real. Y no podía estar más seguro de ello, lo quería con ella y pronto.

_Y por las noches puedo sentir su calor_

_Su dulce magia, me hace perder la razón_

_Y de mis sueños creo que un día escapó_

_Para esconderse dentro de mi corazón_

_Aun estas en mis sueños… Dentro de mi corazón_

**-Te atrapé espiando.-** sonrió y para él el sol brilló más.

**-Hola amor, buenos días****. Tenía que mirarte un poco más.- **

–**Pero que tanto mirabas, estabas tan concentrado que no te diste cuenta te estaba mirando.-**

**-****Soñaba despierto. Te imaginaba embarazada.- **Estiró la mano para que se reuniera con él en la cama.

**-****Para quedar embarazada habría que hacer una cosa que ayer no quisiste hacer.- **Le dijo mientras se acurrucaba a su lado.

**-****¡Si te lo quería hacer!... No así, esperá. Quiero que hagamos el amor, más que nada en el mundo. Pero…-**

**-¿Pero qué? Ayer estuvimos a punto de hacerlo 4 veces y las 4 te echaste para atrás.-**

**-Serena, realmente quiero que hagamos el amor. Y te juro que lo hubiera hecho, pero no tenía preservativos y no quiero que la primera vez quedes embarazada.-**

**-Darien¿era eso, Dios, por qué no lo dijiste?-**

**-Sere, disculpá. Me costó mucho frenarme, y como adulto tengo que cuidarte. Incluso de mí.-**

**-Vuelvo a repetir, porque no me lo dijiste.- **Le dijo mientras le besaba el pecho desnudo.

**-La verdad es que me conozco Princesa, si te lo hubiese dicho y te hubiese propuesto de arriesgarnos¿qué hubieses contestado?-**

**-Que siguieras, que ****hiciéramos el amor.- **Darien la miró con cara de espanto.** –Y te hubiese dicho, que no necesitábamos de preservativos, porque yo no puedo quedar embarazada y tomo píldoras.-**

**-LA CONC… DE LA PU….. QUE LO REMIL CONTRA PAR……- **Desesperado, mientras maldecía se tapó la cara con una almohada.** - Me tengo que pegar un tiro.-**

**-Sos lo más bonito del mundo, todo lo que sufriste¿estás adolorido?- **Serena trataba de no reírse, pero le era imposible. Su novio estaba haciendo más berrinche que un nene chiquito.

**-****¡No te rías bruja! Me levanté 3 veces a ducharme con agua fría, para no hacerte mía mientras dormías.-**

**-Pobre mi Príncipe. ¿Te pudiste descargar?-**

**-Si tu bañera queda embarazada, el bebito es mío.- **Dijo con resignación, haciendo que Serena volviera a reír.

**-Me hubieses dicho y te daba una mano.-**

**-Si te llevaba a la ducha y me dabas una mano, te aseguro que vos serías la embarazada.-**

**-No, y además acordate de la píldora.-**

**-De acá hasta que me muera me voy a acordar de eso.-**

**-Jajajajaja.-**

**-No te rías y ahora vení arriba mío así te toco un poco.- **Darien la levantó y quedaron pegados pecho con pecho, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, separados sólo por la ropa interior.

**-****¿No querés venir encima vos?-**

**-Te odio.- **Serena se frotó más contra el cuerpo de su novio.** -Ahora se que si me subo encima tuyo, puedo hacerte el amor y no voy a parar hasta estar bien ubicado. Si entendés a lo que me refiero.-**

**-Todo en la vida ¿no es, ubicación, ubicación, ubicación?-**

**-Mejor pasemos a otra cosa. Tengo hambre, porqué no bajamos a desayunar. Juntamos toda la ropa que quedó regada en el piso y después salimos de compras. Tengo que recompensarte por el sostén que rompí ayer.-**

**-Plan mejorado. Nos levantamos, nos damos una ducha los dos juntitos. Me visto, vamos a bajo, te vestís y desayunamos. Lo del corpiño lo dejamos en pendiente, todavía te debo 3 camisas.-**

**-Es verdad, las que me arrancaste. Van a salir más caras mis camisas que reponer lo que yo rompí.-**

**-¿No lo creo, cuanto salen tus camisas?-**

**-30 dólares cada una, eran de seda **(nota: para los japoneses la seda es más barata, porque tiene a China ahí nomás).-

**-O sea que te debo 90 dólares, que mal. El problema es que el sostén que rompiste sale 200.-**

**-¿Qué?- **Gritó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

**-Sip, sale 200 dólares.-**

**-Como podés gastar eso en ropa interior.-**

**-Hasta ahora no te habías quejado de mi ropa interior.- **Le dijo mientras señalaba su sostén y el liguero que estaban en el piso.

**-Es hermosa, pero no me imaginé que saliera tanto. Todos tus conjuntos salen eso.-**

**-Sip, me imagino que querés saber cuantos tengo.-**

Asintió con la cabeza y Serena se separó de él.

**-Abrí el placard.-**Le señaló donde estaba.** –Mmm... Que linda vista.- **_(chicas, Mamo levantándose de la cama semi desnudo, que más agregar!) _

**-Esto no lo tiene cualquiera, es terrible. ****¿Cuantos hay?-**

**-Creo que 4****00, cada uno con 2 clases de tanguitas y todos con liguero. Lo uso mucho.-**

**-Ya veo, Serena son increíbles y quiero verte los todos puestos. Por favor.-**

**-Elegí uno y me lo pongo ahora.-**

**-¿A ver? Este, hoy usá este y ponete una pollera. Quiero poder meter la mano a gusto y piacere.-**

**-¿Algo más?-**

**-Sip, este lo vas a usar alguna vez que lo hagamos. No, mejor dicho, lo va a usar la primera noche que lo hagamos en casa.-**

**-¿Algo más?- **Serena asentía como si de un tema de Estado se tratara.

**-Sip, vamos a la ducha que necesito verte desnuda.- **Dijo solemnemente sacando a Serena de la cama.

**-----S&D-----**

Más tarde...

**-Gracias cielo por subirme la ropa.-**Le dijo Darien tomado sus pantalones del tocador.

**-Darien yo no subí nada.-**

Ambos se miraron un instante sin respirar.

**-¿Y quién la subió?****-**

Pánico, sus caras fueron apagándose, que estaba pasando. De golpe todos sus temores se vieron hechos realidad, unos golpecitos suaves a la puerta y quedaron lívidos.

**-Serena hija, bajá a desayunar con papá y conmigo. Decile a tu novio que baje por favor, que también lo esperamos a él.-**

Duros, inmóviles y desnudos dentro de la habitación. No había plan de acción posible, ya sabían que Darien estaba en la habitación y que estaba sin ropa. Si se la habían llevado al cuarto. Ropa que estaba desperdigada por toda la casa, Darien no pudo más y comenzó a moverse como maniático enjaulado.

**-Dios santo y bendito. Tu papá me va a castrar, encima que no va a creer que no hicimos nada, acabamos de salir de la ducha juntos. Y tu mamá nos dejó la ropa en la habitación y por ende vió que no está vamos en la cama.-**Desesperado tomándose la cabeza.** –Qué digo, imaginate si nos hubiese encontrado en la cama¿qué les vamos a decir?**

Tuvo que ser Serena quién se acercara. Le acarició el rostro con mucho amor y cuidado. Al fin él la miró, ella le sonrió y Darien se dio cuenta de toda la escena que había hecho.

**-Darien, terminemos de vestirnos y calmémonos¿sí?-**

Se miraron nuevamente y comenzaron a reírse...

**-----S&D-----**

**-Así que usted es el novio de mi hija.-**Dijo un hombre con cara de pocos amigos.

**-Si, Señor Tsukino.- **Dijo un tanto nervioso y comenzó un debate en su mente. -_No puede ser, tengo 26 años y me da miedo el padre de mi novia.__Chiba, para el hombre no deber ser divertido entrar a su pequeña con un hombre mayor. ¿Cómo un hombre mayor? Chiba le sacás casi 10 años a Serena. No, yo no, nunca jamás. Tenés 26 y ella 18, a ver Doctorcito, sume, son 8 años. Mierda, soy un roba cuna.-_

Seguía dentro de sus pensamientos hasta que una dulce voz lo sacó de sí.

**-Darien, no le digas señor, decile Kenji, y a mi Ikuko. ****Mi hija ya nos había contado de vos. Es un gusto conocerte hijo.- **Le dijo la madre de Serena, era muy hermosa, se notaba que de joven había sido tan bella como su hija.

**-Para mí también, aunque no hubiera gustado que fuera en otras circunstancias.- **Dijo un tanto apenado.

**-Si siempre se escapa por el balcón de mi hija, no me parecen que estas sean las circunstancias en las que un padre quiera conocer al novio de su hija. Además está mayor para esconderse¿no Romeo?-**

**-Estoy muy apenado Ken… digo Señor Tsukino.-**

**-¡Papá!- **Serena retó a su padre, para respiro de Darien. Hasta ahora no había intervenido en nada. Lo había arrojado a los leones.

**-Está bien, que me llame Kenji. Pero me gustaría hablar con él a solas.-**

Darien sintió como el verdugo ajustaba la soga en su cuello, morir, sin haber al menos pecado una vez con Serena, no era justo. En todo caso, pensó resignado, ya sabía que iba a pedir como última cena, resignado salió caminando detrás de Kenji.

Luego de ver a sus hombres partir, Ikuko aprovechó y se sentó frente a Serena, para hablar de mujer a mujer.

**-YYY… ****¿Cómo es en la cama?- **Preguntó sin más ni más.

**-¡¡¡Mamá¿Qué me preguntás?- **Serena se había caído de la silla.

**-No soy tonta Sere, decí que le dije a tu padre que había olvidado tus regalos en el auto y pude recoger la ropa tuya y de él antes que la viera. Si no, otra sería la historia.-**

**-Gracias Mamá¡¡¡te amo!!!- **Serena se tiró a los brazos de su madre, sentía que el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo.

**-Lo sé y por eso me merezco la respuesta.- **Dijo con humor.

**-Pero la respuesta es muy triste, todavía no lo hicimos.-**

**-Bebé, vení con Mamá.- **Su madre le ofreció su regazo para consolarla.** -¿Cómo debés estar sufriendo?-**

**-Mucho mami, no te das una idea de lo que es desnudo.-**Serena fingía llorar.

**-Conseguime una foto.- **Serena asintió.

**-Para navidad.- **Ambas se rieron, siguieron hablando y desayunando.** -Mami, me cuida tanto. Ayer casi lo hacemos, pero no tenía preservativos y tenía miedo de dejarme embarazada.-**

**-Pobre chico, le deben doler mucho las…- **Se vió interrumpida.

**-See, pobrecito.- **Ambas suspiraron cómplices.

**-Bueno.- **Le sobó la espalda a su hija.** -Ya van a hacerlo y no hay miedo por el embarazo por la píldoras.-**

**-Exacto. Aunque ya no puedo más.-**

**-Jajajajaja, lo mismo me pasó con tu padre. Se hace desear y después sos adicta.-**

Las dos se miraron y se comenzaron a reírse como locas, las dos eran cómplices en todo. Podían hablar de cualquier cosa, no había secretos, no había prejuicios o retos. Ikuko confiaba plenamente en el juicio de Serena. Había dado tantas veces pruebas de él, que el pequeño incidente con Darien no era nada de que preocuparse.

**-----S&D-----**

**-Ya volvimos, dejamos en claro un par de cosas. Y acepté la propuesta de tu novio.-**

**-¿Qué propuesta?- **Serena miró desconfiada a su novio, veía muy tranquilo con su padre.

**-Sere, e****l viernes salgo para un Congreso de medicina en Osaka. Voy a estar 3 días allá, y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo. Estaba esperando a mañana para pedirles permiso a tus padres, pero la oportunidad de conocerlos fue ahora y… me pareció lo mejor.-**

El silencio reinó en la cocina.

**-Si, ****¿entonces puedo ir?- **Preguntó, por primera vez en su vida, con recelo.

**-Si.- **Dijo su Kenji sonriendo.**- Preparen las valijas.-**

**----------****S&D----------**

El miércoles siguiente...

**-Chief, es urgente.-**Kaioh entró en la oficina sin anunciarse.

**-Lo encontraron.-**

**-No, y Boss está que trina. En cualquier momento decapitan a alguien.-**

**-Me imagino que a D'Or.- **Dijo con pena.

**-Si, se rifa una estadía en la cárcel, y por desgracia, D'Or tiene todos los números.-**

**-Boss no lo va a permitir.-**

**-Chief, yo...- **Se interrumpió.

**-Hablá Kaioh.-**

**-Yo creo que fue él. Esto empezó apenas volvió.-**

**-Si, ya también sé que es él, pero como lo probamos. Cómo probamos que Black es el culpable.-**

**-Hay que decirle que volvió.- **Le rogó quietamente Kaioh.

**-No.-**

**-¡No seas irracional! Tiene derecho de saberlo. Además el infeliz está destruyendo la empresa, no entiendo como un miembro de tu propia familia puede odiarte tanto.-**

**-Es ambición.- **Dijo Chief sin rodeos.

**-Hay que avisarle a Boss.-**

**-Si. ¡Mierda cuando todo estaba saliendo tan bien¡Ese hijo de puta tiene que volver!-**

**-Easy Chief, te va a subir la presión.-**

**-Por tu culpa me sube la presión. Llamá al viejo Black y empezá a prepararlo, que él se comunique con Boss.- **

**----------S&D----------**

El viernes por la madrugada llego Darien pasó a buscar a Serena por su casa a las 12 de la noche. Tanto ella como sus padres lo esperaban en la puerta, se extrañaron al verlo bajar. En vez de viajar en su camioneta, lo iban a hacer en un Lamborghini plateado.

**-Vamos a viajar en esta belleza.-**Serena quería lanzarse sobre... No sabía si sobre su novio o sobre el automóvil.

**-Tengo que llevarse**** lo a mi jefe.- **Explicó brevemente el joven.** -Son casi 600 Km. pero si salimos ahora manejamos la mitad cada uno, llegamos mañana a las 9 de la mañana. Dijiste que te animabas a manejar, no te irá a arrepentir ahora.**

**-No, nunca, jamás.- **Le sonrió coqueta y sus padres se rieron.

Algo no le terminaba de cerrar a Darien, tal vez Serena no manejara bien. Pero de alguna forma llegarían, aunque tuviera que manejar él toda la noche.

**-****Mi primer encuentro...- **Dijo Darien continuando su explicación.** -es a las 12, así que tengo tiempo de bañarme y prepararme.-**

Cuando terminaron de hablar y despedirse comenzaron el viaje. Darien le explicaba como eran los cambios automáticos y como funcionaba esa maravilla del diseño italiano. Él era consiente de que, por más de que ella viajara con "ese del Ferrari", no era lo mismo acompañar que conducir.

Ella se mostró muy predispuesta a atender cada enseñanza de él, y se dieron cuenta que ya habían pasado 2 horas.

**-Mejor manejemos 2 horas ****cada uno, así ya podes descansar. ¿Te parece?-**

No muy convencido Darien la dejó. Al principio estaba algo nervioso, pero pasada media hora se dio cuenta que Serena era una conductora tranquila. Es más, sufrió al darse cuenta que, aunque ya había calculado 2 horas de más, con ella al volante seguro llegaban pasadas las 10. Resignado a no a dormir nada, decidió relajarse y, al menos descansaría en el auto la 1.30 que faltaba para su próximo turno.

**-----S&D-----**

**-Dormilón despertate¿dónde queda el hotel ****en el que nos hospedamos?- **Le preguntó Serena mientras acariciaba su rostro para despertarlo.

**-¿Qué hora es?- **Preguntó somnoliento.

**-Son las 4.45, ya llegamos, pero si no me decís donde está el hotel, no sé a donde ir.-**

**-¿Qué?- **Darien se incorporó de un salto.

**-El hotel Darien¿cuál es?-**

**-****¿Cómo hicimos 400 kilómetros en 2.45 horas?- **Estaba alucinando, seguro que era un sueño.

**-Conozco un atajo, por eso. Por**** qué no dejemos de discutir por tonterías y vamos a la habitación, podemos dormir hasta las 11 y vas a estar bien fresco para la primer conferencia.-**

**-Está bien.- **Darien no salía del asombro.

Llegaron al hotel indicado, era un hotel muy elegante, en la recepción hicieron el check in. Darien comenzó a llenar el registro del hotel, de golpe se detuvo al notar que varias caras miraban curiosas a Serena. También notó lo incómoda que se mostraba su novia, pero seguro era efecto del sueño, y la gente del hotel estaba asombrada de la belleza de ella.

Siguió llenado el registro y cuando lo entregó, vio que el conserje miraba a Serena y volvía la vista a la ficha. Otra vez, se dijo que era por el sueño que ya imaginaba cosas.

Se digirieron a la habitación en el piso 18, llegaron y tiraron las valijas, caminaron como zombis hasta llegar a la recamara.

**-Es una habitación ****muy linda, y la cama es lo más rico que vi en mi vida.- **Dijo Darien a punto de desfallecer.

**-No tan ric****o como Toby, pero puedo vivir con eso.-**

**-¿Quién es Toby Sere?- **Dijo sentándose en la cama.

**-Mi colchón, no me mires así. Un día me fui a dormir pensando, que nombre podría tener un colchón. Y a la mañana me desperté con un sólo nombre en mi cabecita. Toby.-**

**-Sos una loca.- **Le dijo mientras la traía contra sí.

**-Lo sé. Darien, n****o tengo ni ganas de bañarme, te molesta que nos metamos así a la cama y después pido cambio de sábanas.-**

Darien sólo asintió con la cabeza. La ayudó a sacarse la ropa y una vez desnudo él. Se metió en la cama, donde los dos se buscaron en el centro, para dormir en el calor de sus brazos...

El despertador sonó a las 11, Darien se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Serena. Se duchó y cuando estuvo a punto de salir se acercó y la despertó con besos.

**-Bueno días dormilona.-**

Serena sólo le sonrió como respuesta, pero él siguió.

**-A la ****noche tenemos una cena de bienvenida blanco y negro. Si no te trajiste vestido largo comprate uno, acá te dejo la tarjeta.-**

**-No es necesario, tengo todo lo que necesito¿a que hora volvés?-**

**-Con suerte a las 8, pero tenés que estar lista. Porque la reunión empieza a las 9.-**

**-Voy a estar lista, lo prometo.-**

**-Bueno, ahora me voy. Descansá un rato más y salí a dar una vuelta. ¿Qué se siente estar de nuevo en casa?-**

**-Estoy sin palabras, seguro encuentro algo que hacer. Quedate tranquilo y andá a comer algo.- **

Darien la besó con mucha ternura y amor.

**-Serena.****- **

**-¿Si?-**

**-Hoy a la noche, ****va a pasar.-**

**-Si.- **

**----------S&D----------**

Su celular sonó, interrumpió la junta en la que se encontraba. El display sólo mostraba su nombre y cuando este aparecía, mejor atender sin perder tiempo.

**-Boss, ya te enteraste.-**

**-¿Cu´sndo volvió?****-**

**-No sé, pero seguro tiene algún contacto dentro de la empresa. Ya estuvo haciendo de las suyas. Te digo que esta vez es distinto, hace 3 años se escapó antes que probáramos que era él el que nos había robado. El viejo Black no pudo encarcelarlo, pero esta vez... Tenemos que pararlo, no quiero pase lo mismo que aquella vez.-**

**-No, ahora no lo va a lograr. Te lo aseguro, antes lo mando matar.-**

**-¡Boss! ****No estarás hablando en serio.-**

**-No lo sé, pero quiero que informen a D'Or de todo esto. Él va a saber que hacer.-**

**-Entendido, ****¿algo más?-**

**-No, volvé a la reunión.-**

**-¿Cómo sabías que estamos en reunión?-**

**-Si no lo supiera, no sería la cabeza de la empresa.-**

**-Touchè, por favor cuidate y manteneme al tanto.-**

No escuchó la respuesta sólo cortó, Boss estaba preocupado.

**----------S&D----------**

El salón estaba decorado exquisitamente, un cuarteto de cuerdas sonaba de fondo y ahí estaba él, busca a su princesa. Había temido a encontrala sin arreglar a las 8, pero ni siquiera la vió. Sólo una nota en la cama diciéndole que lo esperaba a las 9 en la entrada del salón.

Ya estaba en la entrada y eran las 9:15. Donde se había metido Serena, lo peor de todo, era que su jefe, el Doctor Himura, le estaba haciendo señas para que se acercase. Ya no podía demorar el asunto, no le gustaba la idea, pero tendría que ser su novia quién lo encontrara.

Cruzó el salón esquivando invitados, todos muy elegantemente vestidos, las mujeres de vestido de noche y los hombres de frac. Inútilmente volvía su vista a la entrada, para ver si Serena llegaba¿dónde se había metido? Al arrimarse a la mesa de su jefe, no pudo dejar de admirar la hermosura de la joven que estaba tomada del brazo de su mentor. Ella le sonrió y él se derritió con su sonrisa.

**-Darien, no es bueno dejar ****a tan bella dama sola, con tanto roba cunas dando vuelta.- **Los dos hombres se estrecharon las manos y rieron.

**-Creo que me quiere dejar, por eso no me esperó.- **

**-De eso tengo la culpa yo Darien.- **Interrumpió una mujer, al tiempo que lo saludaba.

**-Sra. Himura****, se ve esplendida esta noche.-**

**-No más que tu novia, te pido disculpas. La conocí hoy en el salón de belleza y me contó quién era. Cuando la vimos en la puerta tan bonita y esperándote, no quisimos que nadie la molestara o se propasara. Viste como son los hombres con un poco de alcohol en la sangre.- **Se rió coqueta.

**-Entonces tengo que agradecerles por cuidar a mi Princesa.- **Al fin pudo estrecharla en sus brazos.

Se veía maravillosa, tenía un vestido color blanco, con toques de negro, que se ajustaba a su figura. Era un corsé de seda de organza con detalles en encaje negro, que ayudaban a que no pareciera un vestido de novia. La falda tenía era de seda de gazar, el atuendo lo completaba una estola de muselina negra. Lo único descubierto eran sus hombros y cuello.

**-No fue nada Hijo, es más, fue un placer. ****No se cansa de oír mis anécdotas de cuando era corredor de autos y es una excelente conocedora de los mismos.-**

**-No sabía que ****le gustaran las carreras, pero se que le gustan mucho los autos. Cuando me vió llegar con el tuyo casi se desmaya.- **

**-Perdoname por admirar una obra de arte cuando la tengo frente a mí.- **Se volteó para ver a Himura. **–Así que no tengo más que palabras de agradecimiento para con usted, el viaje fue una delicia.-**

**-Dejemos de hablar de autos y vayamos a sentarnos que están sirviendo la comida.-** Dijo la Sra. Himura.

La noche era encantadora, Darien estaba asombrado por la facilidad con la que Serena se adaptaba a los temas y a la gente que le iba presentando. Parecía encontrarse en su elemento, rodeada, de no sólo los mejores médicos del país. Si no que también se encontraban presentes gran cantidad de presidentes de compañías y empresas multinacionales.

Más de una vez, Darien se vió dando permiso a distintos hombre que le pedían bailar con su novia. Serena sonreía calidamente a cada uno y estos, pero también les daba lucha en cualquier tema que de economía, finanzas, marketing o publicidad se tratase. Al final el baile era la forma de mostrar el respeto que ella se había ganado.

De pronto una melodía distinta sonó en el salón. Lo que hasta el momento era un cuarteto de cuerdas, se convirtió en todo una orquesta en vivo. Darien, que estaba conversando con unos colegas en otra mesa, miró a Serena. Esta vez era él quien quería bailar con ella y tenerla en sus brazos. Ella lo notó, se excusó gentilmente de los presente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a él.

De todos los hombres presentes, sin duda era el único que recibía las miradas femeninas. Todas, sin excepción de casadas o solteras, se quedaban hipnotizadas de verlo, tan masculino, tan sensual. A diferencia de los demás invitados que vestían smoking, Darien llevaba un levitón negro y en vez de corbata una camisa con cuello palomita, que lo distinguía y lo hacía parecer un príncipe, su príncipe.

En medió del camino una mano la detuvo, ella se giró para verlo. Su rostro quedó lívido, él después de tanto tiempo.

_A waltz when she walks in the room_  
_She pulls back the hair from her face_

**-No vas a ser tan descortés de no bailar conmigo una pieza.-**

**-¿Tengo opción?-** Preguntó Serena enojada.

**-Nunca, ya te dije. ****No tenés opción, vas a ser mía. Ahora hace alguna seña al estúpido que viene con vos y bailá.-**

Serena le hizo caso, le sonrió a Darien y él entendió que quería.

_She turns to the window_  
_To sway in the moonlight_  
_Even her shadow has grace_

A diferencia de las otras veces Darien se quedó cerca, no sabía porqué, no sólo era que ella lo hipnotizaba. Algo había cambiado en Serena en esos segundos.

_A waltz for the girl out of reach_  
_She lifts her hands up to the sky_

**-Otra vez, te tengo entre mis brazos. ¿Cuanto tiempo pasó?-**

**-...- **Ella no respondió.

**-Yo recuerdo bien, 3 años. Te veías hermosa, mirame cuando te hablo.-** La obligó a levantar la vista.

**-Así te recuerdo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, igual que ahora.-**

_She moves with the music_  
_The song is her lover_  
_The melody's making her cry_

**-Hermosa, en su vestido blanco**** y radiante, a cuántos querías engañar. No eras virgen ese día, y no lo sos ahora.-** Ella lo miró, a través de las lágrimas su odio se veía igual.

**-Las veces que recuerdo**** por las noches, la forma en la que respirabas agitada. O como gemías cuando llegabas al orgasmo, todavía me pone duro pensarte desnuda. Sos exquisita y con la edad te pusiste increíblemente sensual.-** Serena trató de alejarlo, y este hizo más fuerza para apretarla contra su cuerpo.

Al hacerlo sintió como refregaba su miembro contra ella, se sentía asqueada, sucia. Como si la hubiese violado.

_So she dances_  
_In and out of the crowd like a glance_  
_This romance is from afar calling me, silently_

Volvió su vista para buscar desesperada a Darien y lo encontró. Inmediatamente al verla, sus instintos de dijeron que fuera por ella.

**-Ahí viene tu príncipe a rescatarte, como**** siempre, se repite la historia. Ahora te acostás con él, pero quedate tranquila, yo no voy a parar hasta que te haga mujer. Vas a ser mía y no me importa nada.-**

**-Morite Black, sos un hijo de puta.-**

**-La gatita tiene garras, como me va a gustar cuanto trates de clavármelas**.- Cuando terminó de decirlo le lamió el cuello y se fue, dejándola sola en la pista de baile. Se sentía perdida, fuera de sí.

_A waltz for the chance I should take_  
_But how will I know where to start_  
_She's spinning between constellations and dreams_  
_Her rhythm is my beating heart_

De pronto sintió que unos brazos la estrechaban, el calor de Darien podía apartar los demonios y miedos de su mente.

Se abrazó fuerte a él para que no notara sus lágrimas, él recorría su espalda con las manos para hacerle sentir que estaba a su lado. Sus cuerpos así unidos era todo lo que necesitaba, estar con él.

Sentirse protegida y segura, lo miró y se besaron. Con tanta ternura, que casi se larga a llorar. Darien se dio cuenta de ello y la cobijó más en sus brazos. Pero quería quitarle esa angustia, esa pena y la única forma que sabía que iba a funcionar, era una.

_So she dances_  
_In and out of the crowd like a glance_  
_This romance is from afar calling me, silently_  
_I can't keep on watching forever_  
_I'd give up this view just to tell her_

**-Serena, no quiero presionarte.-**

**-No lo hacés.- **Le dijo escondiendo la cara en el cuello de su novio.

**-Me gustaría, si vos quisieras…- **Ella lo interrumpió.

**-Darien, hagamos el amor.-**

**-Esta vez, no hay vuelta atrás. ¿Estás segura?-**

**-Si, necesito que estemos juntos.****-**

_When I close my eyes I can see_  
_The spotlights are bright on you and me_  
_We've got the floor_  
_And you're in my arms_  
_How could I ask for more?_

Se despidieron de todos los presentes y se fueron. Serena apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Darien y él la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura, tomaron el ascensor y subieron a su cuarto.

_So she dances_  
_In and out of the crowd like a glance_  
_this romance is from afar calling me, silently_  
_I can't keep on watching forever_  
_and I'm giving up this view just to tell her_

_

* * *

_

_BSSM no me pertenece._

_Pero Darien sí y DESDE HOY está conmigo porque es Mi MAMO-MES y como todos los años festejamos su cumple juntos. No se olviden 03/08 la Navidad de las MAMOchas. _

_Y olviden todo lo que tienen pensado, porque la va a pasar, en la cama conmigo jejejejeje!!!_

♪☼♪☼♪_**La Guarida de Pandita Caos y el Maligno Doctor Chiba**_♪☼♪☼♪

Canción **So she Dances** de Josh Groban.

Si Mamo cantara lo haría como Josh jajajajaja o si no como Gardel. (el sueño me trae mal)

Okey no me peguen juro que hay recompensa, pero sólo para las que se animen a leer como empieza la semana que viene (no se asusten tampoco). Muchas cosas han pasado en este chap, pero la semana que viene no se pierdan el capítulo porque:

_No sólo hay postre, sino que además... no se si decirlo bueno conocemos quién es el del relicario yyyyyyyyy se descubre el secreto de Sere, bueno uno de tantos!!!!_

Las espero no me dejen sola, que empecé las clases hoy y ya tengo sueño!!!! Como siempre, si Dios quiere, nos encontraremos el miércoles, cuando llegue el mail de mi Preciosa Erika, sin ella no subo (sin excepción jajajaja).

No molesto más replys:

**Yuritsukino:**

Hola bonita!!! Seee los dejo esperando de nuevo, quién será el hombre que bailó con Sere. Aaaahhh que emoción se sabe todo desde la semana que viene!!! Llegamos al CLIMAX junto a Sere y Darien!!!! No te pierdas las próximas 3!!!!

Besotes amiguis!!!.

**Love Mamoru:**

Siguiendo con la misma línea: Para enamorarse bien hay que venir al sur jejejejeje. Lo volví a dejar así. Por qué? Porque soy mala y el histeriqueo es la fuerza mayor en una conquista. Jajajajaja y además quiero que se coman los dedos jejejeje. Pero de esta no safa y van a los bifes, y si no me creés esperá al miércoles que viene. Besotes!!!

**Pinky:**

Si, seguro que Luna está debajo de Artemis jejejejeje!!! Después soyyo la obsesiva. Ya lo van a hacer, esto no puede ser palo y a la bolsa. Qué está esperando Darien? El paso de los toros, no sé jejejejejeje. Te devuelvo a Mamo de tu fic, me gusta más mi Mamo, este no se va encamando con todo ser que respire!!! (Aunque después se redime, y vuelve a pecar, y se redime...).

Escuchame el escenario en el strip pone lo vos. Yo te doy los elementos, vos usá tu imaginación y dejala volar. Jejeje En cuanto a Mina, la idea era jugar al strip. No quedarse como Dios la trajo al mundo delante de sus amigos!!!

A estas alturas necesitás que YO te describa a detalle el cuerpo de Mamo. Mirá el David de Miguel Ángel y vas a ver lo usaron de modelo jajajajaja.

La de la Mesa es Michiru, obvio si puse el nombre pero la otra persona mmmm, todavía no le puse nombre!!!! Está el espacio en blanco y me debato entre 3 personajes. En cuanto a Haruka OBVIO que va a estar en mis FIC siempre!!! Mi AMOR por ella es incondicional Primero Mamo y después Haruka!!!

El del relicario no es Artemis en su forma de Gato, es Helios en su forma de Pegaso!!!

Gracias por devolverme a Michi!!! Ya leí tu fic y me faltó dejar review!!! Me encantan los SECRETOS!!!! Besotes Rosita!!!

**Bichito de Luz:**

Si alguien me dice que tengo la mente brillante me pego un tiro, me hace acordar a Russell Crow y me dan vómitos. Pero como vos no sabías eso te lo dejo pasar jejeje.

Que bueno que estás orgullosisima de ti y de mi jajajajaja. La pasé pal traste con este chap (ahí poné varios insultos) que he escrito. Pero quedó hermoso, me gusta mucho, al final costó, pero dió frutos!!! Subí a 10!!!! Ahora los pierdo enseguida!!! buaaaa

Anais ¡¡¡Conepecado de vanidad!!! Jajaja gozamos del mismo privilegio!!! EL TEMA de ESTADO con las fundadoras siempre es el mismo jejejeje Pero Minimuso tiene que entender que, bueno, también lo benefician a él los temas de estado. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Lo que yo todavía me pregunto es si realmente haciendo masajes en las –CONECENSURA de LIC CONEJA- cuestión de probar.

Andy, es un amigo con todas las letras y ayuda!!!. Mina es un personaje increíblemente fácil para poner en cualquier situación que requiera humor y las demás no quería cansar tanto haciendo descripción del baile. Cuando todos querían la parte de Serena y Darien, jejeje.

Yo creo que Sere y Darien están a punto de mojar el pancito en la salsa. Esto quiere decir, que la semana que viene es tu capítulo!!!!! Si, ya se no llores, estás emocionada. Pensaste que nunca iba a llegar y todo eso. Pero llegó y sólo faltan 7 días!!!!

PD: Haru yendo a la camita...

PD2: el postre... Mamo!!!!!

**Laura:**

Ya terminaste Potter!!!! La verdad quedé feliz con el capítulo pasado y más feliz porque a todas les gustó (lloro). En la vida todo puede ser, y tal vez quien desnude a Sere sea Haruka, o no?. Pero la pregunta es: será quién conduce la Ferrari? Jejejejeje. Eso sólo lo se yo!!!! Y lo mejor de todo es que puede cambiar, porque todavía no apareció muejejeje!!!

Besotes Lindura!!!

**Isabel:**

Gracias linda, que bueno que te gustó mucho, mucho!!!! Yo doblemente feliz!!!! Te espero la semana que viene!!!! Bachos!!!!

**Kaoru:**

Primero. Gracias por la postal, es re linda!!!! Pero como una naba la borré (lloro por dentro) Ahora sí volvamos a lo que nos compete.

En mi país se dice: Un vaso de agua no se le niega a nadie. Creo que Mina es de esa escuela y si quieren replay lo tienen jejejeje.

Sere se va uniendo al club de las perdidas jejejeje En la cama calentita ya descubriste lo que pasó y verás que esta chap es más bien tibio, tibio y dejamos de lado lo hot. Aunque la idea sigue fija jijijijiji!!!

Besotes hermosa!!! Hasta el miércoles!!!

**3rill:**

Ya entendí, querés que aparezca Haruka. Si yo también jejejeje.

Tengo un problema!!! Se que me vas a querer al principio jejejeje y después... Bueno lo lindo es que aparezca tu amado Diamante, no?

¿No vas a espiar mucho a Sere y Darien?, por Dios, si lo venimos haciendo desde que empezó el fic. ¡Hasta en el cuarto de baño nos metimos! Jajajaja La imaginación es poderosa!!! A usarla!!!.

Yo aclaro que no pervierto a nadie, mentira y lo sé!!! Pero no me acuses con tu mami!!! Me van a colgar por bruja!!!!

Gracias por las cosas lindas a mi fic, me pongo toda colorada!!!! Besotes!!!!

**Neo Reina:**

Ya lo dije Mamo es la solución para todo problema!!!! Espero que cure tu ataque cardíaco!!!

-Hay que salvar a su Majestad, llamen a Mamo!!!- jajajaja

Me encantó la definición del capítulo UFF jejejeje subió la temperatura. Pero no lo vuelvo a hacer ni que me paguen jejejeje (mentira si me pagan lo hago jejeje).

La duda sobre la doncellez de Serena sigue intacta!!! EL problema es que no sabemos si ella está igual de intacta jajajajaja!!! Lo sabrán el miércoles que viene y esta vez es verdad!!!!

Besotes bonita!!! Cuidate.

**Celia Reinita mía:**

Sí, soy tremenda. Pero que divertido serlo jejejejeje

Chief mmm? Bueno es... ya lo van a saber, no falta nada jijijijijijijiji. Diste el nombre del quién conduce la Ferrari. Cómo lo hiciste, ni yo lo sé jajajajajaja (soy tan bruja que ni a mi me lo cuento).

En mi Fic Darien conduce una Grand Cherokee negra. No hay Ferraris para él, pero que bien que queda en ellas jejejejeje.

Te agradezco por los mimos que me dejaste, estoy contenta de que te haya gustado el chap. Y creo que no hay mejor forma de cerrar estas líneas más que al grito de

"A jalarle la corbata a Mamo"!!!!! Besotes

**Varnet**

Gracias por leer!!! La verdad que ahora pienso "si se me hubiese ocurrido Darien como conductor de la Ferrari, mi vida sería más fácil.", pero no. Yo tenía que complicarme la vida sola, es más nunca, me lo imaginé! Que poca imaginación tengo jajajajaja

Espero que hayas terminado de leer!!! Besitos!!!!

**Beatriz Bonita!!!!:**

No te enojes, juro que no lo hago a _**prosopito**_ muejejeje la imaginación se corta sola. Yo escribo, escribo y de golpe el cerebro dice NO VA MÁS. Y se tara como una mula, mi intención no es dejarlas con las ganas (yo no, nunca, jamás!)

Ya como habrás leído no hay vuelta atrás y el miércoles que viene Sere y Darien comen postre. Pero no saben como, soy malísima jajajaja.

Quién ayuda a Serena mmm, yo creo que la respuesta está muy próxima ya nomás 3 capítulos. Espero que disfrutes leerlo, tanto como yo de hacerlos.

Hasta la semana que viene, Besos!!!!

**Carmen:**

Holis Divinis, gracias por la cosas lindas, me sonrojo!!!. Además tenemos cosas en común el amor por Sailor y el Eternisimo Amor por el Hombre más perfecto del mundo, o sea Mi Darien!!!!

Espero que te guste el chap y en mi profile está mi mail, escribime y chusmeamos!!!! Besote!!!

Ahora sí la niña de mis retrasos...

**ERIKA:**

GRACIAS!!! Si fue torturoso, pero quedó pintado. Amo mi capítulo del Strip, es lo mejor que he escrivido (jejejeje) en mi vida y merezco todos los elogios que recibí (ya está toy subida a un caballo y me creo Borges, Neruda, y mi escritora favorita de novelas Linda Howard jajajajaja).

Bueno ahora sí soy una persona medianamente cuerda.

Aquí entre nos, no te digo nada de la Ferrari, porque ya está apunto de averiguarse. A esperar un poquitín más. Quien bailó con Sere mmm... también a esperar!!!!

Espero que la inspiración me acompañe tooodo el mes, porque Mamo de acá no se mueve, al fin estamos juntos y te manda besos!!!

Recorriste la ciudad de Puebla para mandarme el review!! Te agradezco, esto ya es costumbre yo te espero, pero no exageres jajajaja!!!

Millonada de Besos.

PD: Están todas invitadas a festejar el cumple de Mamo, vamos a hacer fiesta!!!! Y después... bueno... ya sabemos jejejejejeje

_**MAMO TE AMO!!!!!**_

_Of all the people in the Universe  
who would ever guess I'd find you first  
I'm so lucky that you're here with me  
You are my reason to be_

_I never knew, how good it could be...  
till I had you__, you loving me..._

_You are so beautiful to me  
You are everything to me  
You are my reason to be..._

You are my reason to be. Canción de Saint Seiya

♥♥♥♥_**Besitos Suyi**__**♥♥♥♥**_


	14. Nubes que tapan el sol

_**Capítulo 13**_

_**Nubes que tapan el Sol**_

**-No… puedo…más…-** Serena cayó con todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Darien

**-No… me… da… más…el… cuerpo… Serena… estoy…-**

**-¿Extasiado?-** Preguntó con dificultada la rubia.

**-Vacio… ya no me queda material genético en el cuerpo…-**

**-Jajajajaja, no me hagas decirte donde está.-** Besando su pecho suavemente.

**-No me puedo ni reír, me muero… No esperaba esto, auch.-** Finalmente pudo retirarse del cuerpo de su novia, con esfuerzo y dolor.

**-No, no, volvé a poner eso donde corresponde.-** dijo entre pucheros y risa.

**-No estoy yendo a ningún lado, pero no pienso caer en esta en esa trampa de nuevo, no puedo más. La primera vez estuvo bien, pero ya, Sere por Dios, caí como un estúpido 3 veces. Por las próximas 24 horas estoy fuera del mercado.- **Sentenció con humor y besándola por… ya no sabía cuantas veces la había besado, sólo sabía cuán perfecta había sido su unión.

_Tonight you're mine completely  
You give you love so sweetly  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
But will you love me tomorrow?_

Darien estaba satisfecho y Serena empachada de tanta pasión, se acurrucaba sobre su pecho ronroneando como una gatita. Ja! Si Haruka la viera… va, no le iba a reprochar nada, si ella era peor.

Sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle, miró a Darien, se tuvo que morder los labios para no gritar, era la imagen más hermosa del mundo. Darien había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, él único hombre con quién pensaba compartirlo. Habían pasado 9 horas de pasión, sin frenos, sin medidas.

_Is this a lasting treasure  
Or just a moment's pleasure?  
Can I believe the magic of your sighs?  
__Will you still love me tomorrow?_

Plena, esa era la palabra que tenía en su mente, se sentía así plena y feliz. La entrega de Darien era completa, la había amado durante toda la noche, dejando que ella lo guiara, ella lo había despertado, lo había provocado una y otra vez, hasta escuchar como gritaba por llegar al orgasmo dentro de ella. Ella tenía el control.

¿Eso sentía un hombre?, esa increíble satisfacción por haber provocado cada centímetro de la piel de su amante. Su primera vez juntos, bueno técnicamente esa era la sexta, pero quién las contaba. Ahora dormía, estaba agotado, y ella también, pero no sabía si era la excitación del encuentro, el olor de su piel o qué, que no la dejaban dormir. Decidió que era momento de acostarse a su lado, de dejarlo descansar y con ella encima no podía hacer mucho. Descendió de su pecho y se echó a su lado.

_Tonight with words unspoken  
You say that I'm the only one  
But will my heart be broken  
When the night meets the morning sun?_

El sol se introducía tímidamente por las ventanas, iluminando lo que otrora era una habitación de hotel, una batalla se había desarrollado en ese lugar y por los daños contados, habían perdido. Todavía seguía empapada por el sudor de ambos y el sol calentaba su piel, esa sensación era inigualable, si hubiese pedido un deseo hubiese sido ese, sentir la pasión de Darien, ardiente, pura sin importarle nada, sólo el deseo de ser uno. Más calor del sol, al fin el sol calentaba su piel de nuevo, no podía comprenderlo¿cómo era posible? Por un momento su corazón se acongojó, pero no dejó que las nubes enfriaran esa exquisita sensación de calor.

Volvió nuevamente su atención a él, las sábanas lo cubrían estratégicamente. Sus pies sobresalían a las mismas, comenzó a reírse en silencio, podía imaginar despertar viendo esos pies todas las mañanas. Siguió su tour privado por el cuerpo del hombre que se encontraba a su lado, sus ojos se maravillaban con sus largas y masculinas piernas. Su anatomía, realmente sus historias eran ciertas, el médico no podía equivocarse al decir que era varón. Se detuvo un segundo, tenía que tomar control de su cuerpo o nuevamente despertaría a Darien, y no creía que el 7 era su número de suerte esa mañana. Volvió su vista por encima de la cintura, suavemente recorrió son sus manos el pecho de su amado, tenía marcas de su guerra privada. Sus labios y sus dientes estaban grabados a lo largo del torso, sus uñas habían dejado un camino perfecto desde sus hombros hasta su plano abdomen.

_I'd like to know that your love  
Is love I can be sure of  
So tell me now, and I won't ask again  
Will you still love me tomorrow?_

Su cuello, era el que más trofeos de guerra se llevaba, más tarde cuando se levantaran ese iba a ser él tema de pelea, mientras lo observaba maravillada. Su mandíbula fuerte presentaba una sombra suave de barba. Sus labios, aaahh!!! Ambrosía, los había besado, lamido, mordido y todavía quería más de ellos. Sus ojos, ahora cerrados, la habían mirado toda la noche, la habían devorado desde la primera noche que se vieron. Sus ojos tan hermosos, sus ojos…

La angustia comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, no, no quería, no. Cerró los ojos y se aferró al hombre que estaba a su lado, al que había amado toda la noche. Que se fuera el dolor, con él no había dolor, ya no más dolor.

_So tell me now, and I won't ask again  
Will you still love me tomorrow?  
_

Como si fuera un milagro se quedó dormida, pero sabía que ese padecimiento no la iba a dejar, igual se entregó al sueño. Ahí, pegada a su cuerpo, no había quién pudiera herirla….

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

_Will you still love me tomorrow?  
_

_**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**Flash Back**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**_

**-¡¡¡Bienvenidos!!!, al fin vuelven con la gordita¿a verla?.- **Ai estaba impaciente su mejor amiga volvía a casa con su pequeña bebé. **–Es hermosa Ikuko¡es perfecta!, perdón no puedo para de llorar.- **Abrazando con mucho cariño a su amiga.

**-La buscamos tanto Ai, casi 4 años hasta que al fin me embaracé. Ahora es mi ahijado tiene con quién jugar. A todo esto¿dónde está el peque?-**

**-No sé, que mala madre soy, jajaja. Mentira, esta con Victor y con Kenji.-**

La tarde pasó, el pequeño no se había acercado a la bebé, tampoco los cuatro padres iban a permitir que un pequeño de 3 años jugara con una recién nacida. Pero en un descuido el chiquito se acercó a la cuna, ahí dormía una cosa regordeta y rosa. La miró, que hacía ahí¿que era?, parecía un muñeco.

El silencio reinaba en la casa, un agradable silencio, un quieto y casi sacro silencio. Ai se levantó corriendo.

**-¿Victor donde está tu hijo?-** Los cuatro adultos salieron corriendo por la casa hasta el cuarto de la recién llegada.

Al llegar no veían rastros del pequeño demonio, tenía que aparecer, le podía hacer cualquier cosa a la bebita.

**-¡¡¡Shhhhu!!!, muy despacio acérquense a la cuna.-** Todos los presentes hicieron caso a Kenji.

La imagen era de antología, la beba y su nuevo amiguito dormían placidamente juntos. Si era la piel de Judas, como no la había molestado. Por el piso, cerca de la cuna, se veía las pruebas físicas del mecanismo de acción empleado por el pequeño. Que debían hacer, si lo despertaban iba a empezar a los gritos y la bebita se pondría a llorar. Lo más lógico era dejar que durmieran y esperar a que uno de los dos despertara. Así que trasladaron su café al cuarto de la niña.

**-Lo bueno es que ya te podés acostumbrar a encontrar a tu hija en la cama con un hombre, que comience ahora va a hacer que no te agarre un paro cardíaco después¿no amigo?-** Victor se mofaba de Kenji, gracias a Dios el tenía un hijo. Y por lo que ya se veía, se la iba a pasar en la cama de las chicas.

_12 años después_

**-Ante¿donde estás?-**

**-Acá nena¿que querés?-** La niña miraba a su amigo con mucha alegría, era su cumpleaños y eso significaba que Ante se quedaba a dormir.

**-Que hoy te quedás a dormir en casa y eso me hace feliz. Podemos ver la película de chicos que pelean, en la que está la chica rosa y el chico azul, y, y, usan poderes y está el malo que es muy malo y, y, y-**

**-No Serena, no vamos a ver esa película y tampoco me pienso quedar a dormir. Ya no soy un chico y además pasar tiempo con vos es aburrido.- **Lo tenía que hacer, algo en él le decía que esa era la mejor forma de entender lo que le pasaba.

**-Yo, no quería… perdón Ante que te haya echo perder el tiempo conmigo… fue lindo tener esta tradición, pero si vos no querés, no te puedo obligar.-** Sentía su corazón muy triste, quería llorar, quería pegarle, esperaba todo el año para esa fiesta de cumpleaños. Él era su amigo, y ella lo quería. Su padre y su madre le habían explicado que con el paso del tiempo su amistad iba a cambiar. Y que esa iba a ser la última fiesta que pasaran juntos, no estaba bien que dos niños durmieran juntos en la misma habitación. Era su última fiesta y él la rechazaba. ¿Por qué? ya no podía mirarlo, sus ojos estaban tan fríos, le helaban la piel. Y tuvo que salir corriendo a esconder los pedazos de su corazón, estaba tan triste.

**-Sere…-** su vos se apagó, sabía que eso era lo mejor era su pequeña amiga, no podía verla como algo más. Ya tenía 15 años y se daba cuenta que ella le gustaba. No sólo porque era bonita, si no que además era inteligente, mucho más madura que sus compañeras que parecían ser las de 12 y ella la de 15. Serena era brillo, lo había escuchado, había sido su almohadón, literalmente, durante años. Y ahora él se había enamorado de ella.

_**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**Fin Flashback**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**_

_En una madrugada fría,  
emerge la desesperanza  
¿Qué sería del llanto de un poeta, sin una historia triste para contar?__  
Sin un amor nuevo para esperar..._

Se despertó, empapada de sudor frío. Lo habían logrado, las nubes taparon el sol. Ya no había más calor.

Lo había engañado, se había acostado con otro hombre, lo miró y sintió pánico, con un movimiento brusco se apartó de su lado. Darien despertó, y la miró. Algo estaba muy mal y no entendía que.

**-Sere… amor que pasa.-**

**-Esto… no… yo… lo…-** sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Darien se acercó a ella, pero Serena se apartó de la cama instantáneamente.

-**Sere, que pasa.-** su voz hizo notar su enojo. **–Volvé a la cama, si te pasa algo tenemos que hablarlo¿verdad?-** trató de suavizar sus ronca voz, pero no podía.

**-Él… no… yo…-** el dolor se reflejó en su voz y en sus ojos.

_Quise lavar tu recuerdo  
Como si fuera un abrigo.  
Me lo he puesto tantas veces  
para cubrirme el vacío_

Darien perdió el control se levantó de la cama sin importarle estar desnudo y se acercó a ella. La tomó de los hombros y haciendo presión con sus manos comenzó a zamarrearla, no muy fuerte, solo quería que saliera de ese estado.

**-¿Quién es él?, decime Serena.-**

**-Yo… necesito…- **no podía mirarlo, Darien no podía saberlo, se odiaba a si misma por haberlo engañado. Con quién, con un hombre al cual conocía desde hacía 2 meses. Se había entregado a él sin reservas, en realidad ella lo había buscado. Se sentía sucia y congelada. Tenía que irse de esa habitación, tenía que volver a ÉL y pedirle que la disculpara, decirle que lo amaba. Que ese hombre que ahora la miraba nunca podría ocupar su lugar.

_Porque mi piel se está ajando  
Me está curtiendo este frío.  
Sigo solo y estoy flaco,  
sigo solo pero vivo..._

Su mente estallaba, el dolor era insoportable. Sabía por una parte que amaba a Darien, pero todo era tan confuso, lo único de lo que no tenía duda era que tenía que salir de ahí. Sus manos le quemaban la piel y al mirar sus ojos vio miedo y dolor. No podía lastimarlo a él también.

Pudo soltarse de sus brazos, salió corriendo de la habitación sólo cubierta por una bata de baño. Cuando llegó al pasillo apuró su ritmo, no podía volver con él, a dónde iba a ir. Dio gracias al cielo cuando recordó en que habitación estaba la única persona que podía protegerla.

La única que podía darle paz y volverla a la realidad. Cuando estuviera en sus brazos todo iba a tomar sentido. Volvió a correr, sintió la voz de Darien, pero él se dirigió a los elevadores. 5 pisos la separaban de su refugio, subió con su corazón sangrando, cada escalón parecía más alto que el anterior.

Un camino de espinas, eso eran esos 5 pisos, y se los merecía. Si su corazón estaba destrozado por el engaño. Cómo estaría ÉL, que había sido engañado y Darien…

Sus pasos se detuvieron en el camino, Darien no merecía eso, él no. Si había sido desde un principio leal y sincero, no la había presionado a nada. Era romántico, galante, un príncipe azul, un heroico caballero de brillante armadura, que había derribado todas sus barreras y había logrado que lo engañara.

_Quisiera, quisiera  
esconderte en el olvido  
tan difícil es mi pena  
delirio y mezcla de hastío..._

Se apoyó contra la pared para evitarse caer, sus sentimientos eran tan confusos. Sólo 2 pisos más y estaría en sus brazos, en su cama, sintiendo la protección que sólo esa persona podía darle. Iba a refugiarse en esa persona ahora por otro hombre, primero ÉL y ahora Darien.

No merecía que nadie la amara, ella no tenía que conocer el amor. Todo aquel que estuviera a su lado iba a sufrir, como ÉL, como Darien ahora, pero esa persona era inmune al mal que la rodeaba.

Llegó al piso 20…

Comenzó a rezar para que se encontrara en su habitación, golpeó en la puerta 222… Unos segundos después nadie respondía. Golpeó más fuerte, eran las 6 de la mañana, no podían despertarse tan temprano. Al fin escuchó ruido, una suave vos apareció desde dentro. La puerta se abrió.

**-Amor vení, ya…-** La voz de joven cambió de suave a acongojada, su expresión la acompañó.

Raudamente se oyó una segunda voz, era la que quería oír.

**-Serena que pasó.-** La segunda voz se oyó suave, pero asustada. La angustia se dibujó en su rostro. Al verla lo reconoció, estaba sufriendo y no iba a soportarlo más.

Y efectivamente su cuerpo perdió la fuerza y el conocimiento, llegó a tomarla en sus brazos antes de caer al piso. Pero no reaccionaba, la abrazó fuertemente, besó su frente y la llevó dentro de la habitación…

_Quisiera, quisiera  
pero es tan largo este encierro  
confinarte en el pasado  
por los siglos de los siglos  
Yo quisiera..._

_**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**Flashback-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**__**♪**__**-**_

**-No llores Serena, sabías que esto iba a pasar. Tarde o temprano-** Abrazándola mientras ella lloraba sin consuelo.

**-Si, ya lo sabía, pero no quiero que sea realidad. Yo lo quiero con todo mi corazón.-**Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y sólo veía una mancha borrosa.

**-****Chiquita es tu primer amor¿verdad?- **Su madre la miraba con cariño, su pequeña cumplía 12 añitos y era muy hermosa, para ser tan pequeña ya comenzaba a desarrollase. Definitivamente su pequeño capullo se estaba convirtiendo en una perfecta rosa.

**-Si, pero Ante me dijo que era aburrida. Mami me siento tan triste.-** Se aferró a su madre con más fuerza, sus piernas estaban empapadas por las gotas de cristal que caían de los celestes ojos de su hija.

**-¿Querés que llame a Tía Ai para que lo rete?, por lo menos nos sacamos las ganas y lo ponen en penitencia por malo.-** Ikuko sonrió con toda alma. Serena comprendió que su madre se estaba esforzando para hacerla sentir bien.

Le sonrió y secó sus lágrimas. Era su cumpleaños, el día más feliz del año. Y aunque se sintiera triste por él, nadie le iba a empañar ese día.

Si Ante no quería pasar su última noche de sueño juntos, que se jorobara. Ya tendría más adelante un novio que se moriría por pasar la noche con ella. Ahora a disfrutar y a planear la venganza con su Mami. Jejejejeje

_**---------S&D--------**_

**-Jovencito, qui****én se cree para hacerle a Serena sufrir así el día de su cumpleaños.-** Ai lo miraba amenazante.

**-Pero¿cómo te enteraste mamá?-** Miró a su madre y vio que escondía en su mano. Era el teléfono!!! **–Serena te llamó para contártelo, vez que es una nena.-** replicó enojado.

**-Como si usted Jovencito fuera tan grande. No, no fue mi ahijada quién llamó, fue Tía Ikuko! Ante****, hoy es el cumpleaños de Sere, es la última vez que pueden dormir juntos. Ya le pasó la niñez a ambos, pero queríamos dejarlos una última vez.-**

Ai miró a su hijo, ya era tan grande. Era un guapo joven de 15 años, su sonrisa podía derretir el polo si lo quisiera. Era tan alto, casi como su padre, pero tan flaquito, los músculos tan estirados que no podía generar masa muscular. Pero ya lo haría, si sus cálculos eran correctos su bebito todavía iba a crecer 10 cm más y superaría el 1.86 m que medía su padre. Ya pesaba 80 kilos y se mataba haciendo ejercicio y su cuerpo, aunque flaco mostraba los pequeños signos de trabajo. Su piel era color dorada, eso sí era de ella, su padre era más pálido que la luna. Y sus luminosos ojos azules contrastaban con su cabello rubiesísimo.

**-Ante¿decime que pasa en realidad?-**

**-Es una nena-** dijo el adolescente mirando algo muy interesante en el piso.

**-Si, y vos sos un nene.-** Sonrió su madre para darle ánimos, logrando que la mirara.

**-Má, esta tan mal lo que me pasa. No puedo creer que…-** se interrumpió y volvió a mirar el piso.

**-¿Te enamoraste de Serena?-** Preguntó con una calida sonrisa.

**-Ay mamá, soy un tonto. Como puedo hacerlo, es tan chica y cuando hablamos y estamos solos es tan grande que me sorprende. Me enamoré como un tonto y no puedo decírselo porque la lastimaría y no quiero. ****¿Má qué hago?-** EL joven se encontrabaangustiado, pero Ai sonreía al escuchar los sentimientos de su hijo.

**-Andá a casa de T****ía Ikuko, pasá la noche con Serena y disfruten de la última oportunidad que tienen de ser chicos. A partir de mañana vas a empezar a estar de novio con ella, te aseguro que tus sentimientos son correspondidos por ella. Y si alguien la conoce, ese sos vos y ya notaste que ella se estaba enamorando. No tenés que sentir miedo, si la querés como sé que lo hacés, no hay nada que pueda salir mal.-** Ai miró como la sonrisa de su hijo se iluminaba, lo vio salir corriendo para juntar su ropa y volar hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña que era desde su nacimiento de su propiedad.

_**---------S&D--------**_

**-Serena¿donde estás?-** Preguntó el joven angustiado.

**-Nene andate, no me vengas a arruinar mi cumple.-** Serena salió de su cuarto vestida con su pijama

**-No me voy a ir, hoy vamos a dormir juntos aunque no quieras.-** después de decir eso los dos se quedaron sonrojados.

**-Tenías que decir algo así, gracias a Dios papá se fue, porque sino te mata.-** Serena se reía mientras le tiraba un almodón por la cabeza a su amigo.

**-Tomá, es tu regalo de cumpleaños.-** Ante le entregó una cajita.

Disparada cual rayo Serena se abalanzó sobre el regalo, al sacarla vio que era un hermosa cadena de oro y un colgante raro.

**-¿Qué es esto?-** Preguntó extrañada, al lo que el joven rió.

**-Estaba esperando que me preguntaras, tontita. Es un relicario, adentro tiene espacio para poner una foto¿ves?-** Volvió a reír al ver su expresión de asombro.

**-Aaaaa!!!-**

**-En general…- **Continuó hablando mientras ella lo seguía para sentarse en la cama.** – las mujeres ponen la foto de la persona que aman. Sere¿a quién vas a poner vos?-**

**-Bueno, cuando me dijiste de la foto, pensé en poner una tuya. Porque me lo regalaste vos¿pero ahora no se?- **Lo miró a los ojos y se sonrojó.

**-Me encantaría que pusieras una foto mía, pero antes te tengo que decir algo…- **Se acercó más a ella y suavemente la besó.** –Serena Tsukino¿querés ser mi novia?-**

Serena lo miró emocionada, y sin decir palabras lo besó.

**-Creo que esa era la respuesta que buscaba.- **Ante le sonrió y la volvió a besar.

_**---------S&D--------**_

Dos años después…

**-Lo siento much****o hijo, pero los resultados son negativos.-** Le informó el medico de la familia.

**-O sea que me estoy muriendo…-** Se dijo a sí mismo.

**-Ante…-** Fue interrumpido por el joven

**-¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?-** le pregunto sin rodeos al médico.

**-Un año, tal vez menos, pero hay tratamientos que****...- **El joven lo volvió a interrumpir

**-Nada, basta, me estoy muriendo y quiero pasar lo que me queda de vida feliz y no internado. No hay forma de que me salve, así que haremos controles para que no me muera tan rápido, pero no más.- **Sentenció severamente y salió del consultorio.

Al salir del hospital la familia se encontraba destrozada, los 3 tenían los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Ai no podía dejar de abrazar y besar a su hijo, mientras que Víctor lo llevaba tomado de los hombros.

**-Tengo que hablar con Serena, así que les pido que no entren a la casa hasta que estemos los dos en la habitación. No quiero que los vea, va a ser difícil contarle y si los ve en 2 minutos va a saber que pasa.-** Ante miró a los ojos a sus padres y les sonrió.

Llegaron a la casa de los Tsukino, tras una parada en la casa familiar. Fueron recibidos por Ikuko que al ver la cara de sus amigos comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sin poder reprimirse abrazó a su ahijado y se largó a llorar. Ante sabía que su madrina estaba mal, así que la estrechó fuerte en sus brazos para consolarla. Después la dejó y le preguntó donde se encontraba su novia.

Justo como había pensando estaba en su cuarto, acostada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y en sus manos el relicario que su amado le había regalado. La música estaba a todo volumen, no quería que nadie la molestara y se notaba.

Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, no bajó el sonido, necesitaba ese aislante de la realidad que le daba la música. Se acostó a su lado, le tomó las manos y ella abrió los ojos. Sus ojos no mentían, la imagen de su amado era más que un hola. Era un Adiós...

Controló el ardor de sus ojos para no llorar ante él, si su imagen reflejaba el resultado de sus estudios ya tendría sobre él el peso del dolor de su madre y padre. Además de su propia angustia. Le sonrió con el alma y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Se acercó y la beso.

La urgencia que apareció en ese beso era por parte de los dos, se necesitaban y no había vuelta atrás. La música siguió sonando acompañando sus caricias y sus besos...

Cayó la tarde, la luna se asomaba por la ventana de la cuarto de la joven, en la cama alejados del mundo y la realidad, dos amantes descansaban después de haber descubierto sus cuerpo.

_Yo sé que volverás cuando amanezca  
aún cuando los demás ya se hayan ido  
la cita no ha cambiado aunque parezca.  
Que todo ha naufragado en el olvido_

**-****¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-** Preguntó la joven mientras se apoyaba en el cuerpo desnudo de su amado.

**-Hasta que tus o mis pa****pás suban, la verdad no sé. Pero cuando vean que la puerta está cerrada y que nosotros tardamos en abrir, me van a castrar.-** Se rieron cómplices.

**-No Ante, hablando enserio¿cuánto tiempo nos queda?- **

**-Un año, tal vez menos.-** Le dijo mientras la estrechaba contra su pecho. **–No tendríamos que haber hecho esto, soy muy chica todavía. Tendríamos que haber esperado al menos un año más.-**

**-No tenemos un año más, y no me arrepiento de haber hecho el amor con vos.-** Lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

**-¿Por qué no estás llorando?-**

**-No quiero llorar, no quiero que me veas derramar lágrimas por algo que**** todavía no va a suceder. No quiero que cargues con mi dolor o mi pena. Ya demasiado con los tíos y mis papás, quiero que vivamos este año que nos queda con alegría. Porque después no va a quedar nada. Y… bueno, no importa.-**

**-Te amo.- **le dijo dulcemente

**-Yo también te amo, mi rey.- **Acarició suavemente su rostro.

_Yo sé que volverás muy vigilante  
aquí te esperaré, lo he prometido  
la espera sería inútil y asfixiante  
si no supiera cuánto me has querido_

**-Pero creo que lo que acabamos de hacer estuvo mal.- **Dijo en tono apagado.

**-¿Por?, no me digas que te arrepentís. ¿Qué hice mal?- **Lo miró tratando de entender el porqué de sus palabras.

**-Sere, no hiciste nada malo. Por Dios, sos perfecta, más de lo que imaginé que fueras. Pero sos muy chica todavía, y yo te obligué a hacer esto. Tendríamos que haber esperado.-** Repitió le afligido.

**-¿Cuánto querías esperar?, no tenemos tiempo****, te acordás. ¡Y si!, soy una nena, pero los dos somos responsables de habernos acostado. Y por más que te arrepientas yo no**.- Le dijo llena de furia, no podía permanecer más tiempo a su lado, se habían amado y él se arrepentía de ello.

**-Casate conmigo.-** Le dijo incorporándose en la cama. Ella se volvió a mirarlo en el acto.

**-¿Qué dijiste?-**

**-Se que no hay futuro para nuestra vida juntos, pero quiero pasar las noche que me quedan a tu lado. Nunca voy a amar a nadie como te amo a vos. Yo se que en tu caso es distinto, vas a encontrar a quién amar. Pero por favor casate conmigo Serena.-**

_Yo sé que volverás cuando amanezca.  
Y escucho el despertar de ruiseñores  
en medio de esta prisa cotidiana  
te espero regresar y me parece  
que nada destruirá nuestros amores_

**-No.-**

**-Me imaginé que no querías atar tu vida a un hombre moribundo…-** lo interrumpió una cachetada.

**-No, ****no vuelvas a decir eso, no te vas a morir. No entendés que sos mi vida.-** Al final rompió en llanto.

**-Entonces ¿te vas a casar conmigo?-** Ante se levantó de la cama todavía desnudo, haciendo que Serena se sonrojara al ver que los dos se encontraban sin ropa.

Él empezó a reír y la contagió a medida que se acercaba las risas se fueron apagando hasta que quedaron uno enfrente del otro.

**-Lo compré para regalártelo en nuestro próximo aniversario, pero las circunstancias cambiaron.-**Le dijo mientras abría una cajita.

Dentro de ella había un solitario, Serena lo miró y se rió. No podía ser de otra manera, un Diamante. Él se arrodilló ante ella.

**-Serena Tsukino¿me harías el honor de convertime en el hombre más feliz del mundo aceptando ser mi esposa?- **

**-Diamante Black, no hay nada que me haría más feliz…**

_Mientras vuelvas junto a mí  
siempre a mí  
cada mañana..._

_

* * *

__Sailor Moon no me pertenece. Obvio que Mamo Sí, en cuerpo y alma._

_ESTE ES EL CAPÍTULO DE ANAIS. Michi tardó, pero espero que haya valido la pena._

•••_**Desde Toby, con Acostada en los brazos de Mamo**_**•••**

Hoy cambiamos la sede, como notaran, Mamo no quiere dejar la cama para nada. Así que trasladamos la computadora. Además piensen que acá en Argentina es invierno, y nada más rico que la camita calentita. Y con Darien, dentro mejor. jajajajaja

AAAA, se quedaron de una pieza!!!!!, esta no se la veían venir!!! Soy malísima, más que los cálculos renales!!!!

El lunes me toman teología, recen por mi!!!!

Temas:

**"Will you still love me tomorrow?" The Shirelles**

**"Quisiera" **de** Ricardo Montaner**

**"Yo sé que Volverás"** de **Luis Miguel**

Por ahora no se me ocurre nada más que agregar, así que voy a ustedes:

**Laura:**

La reina del Plop!

See Ikuko es una madre gamba y la ayuda a la nena!!

Sere bailó con Black, ya van a conocer quien es.

La confusión es un elemento permanente en mi fic, toda pregunta tiene respuesta. Y hoy di muchas.

Avanzaste algo de Enrique Tacita? Además como te da miedito, que es lo peor que puede pasar, que Harry muera y Voldemor sodomice a Hermione!!!! Jajajajaja.

Por suerte estoy bien, lo unico que me impide escribir es la facu y el sueño!!!! Buaaaa Besitos

**Pinky**

Vos seguí siendo la bañera que yo soy Sere, al principio de este chap, la neurótica postsexo no. Jajajaja

Obvio que Haruka sale, no es ninguna novedad. Pero el del Ferrari sigue siendo Artemis, hasta que el fic diga lo contario!!!

Rosita, espero que la hayas pasado!!!! La única persona en el mundo que se queja por ir de shopping!!!! Besitos

**Freiya:**

Prometo a partir de ahora mandarte un mail para avisarte cuando actualice! Que bueno que te gustó. Besitos

**3rill**

Será Diamante...?

Lo importante es que hoy apareció!!!! Yo quiero saber como terminó todo!!! Estará o no m... no puedo decirlo siquiera!!!

Ya está la historia de ellos y va a ver un poco más la semana que viene. Tenemos que saber si se casaron, donde está?

Seee, ya lo hicieron los muy chanchos y además varias veces!!!! La misma cantidad que le prometió en los primeros capítulos!!!!

Mamo potentoso es el conejito de duracel!!!!

No se les frustró, ya les había dicho que se venía el postre!!! Pero no que iba a terminar mal la cosa!!! Soy MALIGNA!!!!

Gracias por no acusarme con tu mamá, a ver si le cuenta a la mía y me castiga sin poder entrar más a internet!!! No podría subir más capítulos!!!

Hasta la semana que viene, cuidate!!! Millonada Besotes!!!!

**Elizabeth:**

Todo es confuso en mi fic!!!! No es tu ardilla la que trabaja mal. Es la mía que es mala y teje redes de maldad Para sembrar el PandiKaos!!!! Muejejeje (toy un poco loca, pero no es peligroso!!)

Espero que te guste este capítulo!!! Besitos.

**Varnett:**

Toy Feliz de que ya te hayas puesto al corriente de la historia!!!

Ya conocemos el secreto de Sere!!! Pero, que habrá pasado? Cómo habrá terminado todo!!!!

Espero que te haya gustado este chap! Hasta la semana que viene!!! Besitos.

**Isabel:**

Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo también. Besos, hasta el miércoles!!!!

**Neo Reina:**

Su alteza!!!

Al final fueron a los bifes y se supo, que es lo que esconde Sere. Bueno, no todo, quedan un par de cositas. Pero no voy a contar todo en un sólo capítulo!!!!

Seee, a Darien lo hago sufrir bastante, y que insulte, tenga miedo del padre de Sere y todo eso. Me divierte ver como reacciona!!! Es tan hermoso cuando no es un perfecto caballero!!!!  
Varias respuestas ya las recibistes!!!! Pero quedan más incognitás!!! Yo planteo una acá, sólo para vos. ¿Puede haber más de un Black?

Ahora te atormento más!!!! Besitos!!!!

**Michi!!!!:**

Mirá yo te doy adelantos del chap para dejarte, como se dice en mi país con _**–CONECENSURA DE LA CONELICENCIADA-**_ por eso.

Esté es tu capítulo, lleno de amor y cariño. Y por su puesto sexo, cuando no!!!

Mirá que bien miente la señorita!!!! Que estás ansiosa por saber, jajajaja!!!

La frase "todas ya hemos hecho nuestras suposiciones pero al final tu eres la k tiene la ultima palabra, y al parecer puede cambiar en cualkier momento" Es verdad, se arma y salen perdiendo todos jajajaja

Obvio que quiero que mi último capítulo tenga TU final alternativo, ya es tradición. Yo siempre te lo hago (que mal suena, parece que yo te dijera que _**-CONECENSURA DE LA CONELICENCIADA-**_por eso digo que sos insaciable)

Bueno, como es de vox populi pasé el viernes festejando el cumple de Mamo.

Te cuento bueno a la noche hubo mucho amor y regalitos de cumpleaños de alto calibre. Después me levanté por la mañana y le tuve que hacer _**-CONECENSURA DE LA CONELICENCIADA CONECENSURA DE LA CONELICENCIADA CONECENSURA DE LA CONELICENCIADA CONECENSURA DE LA CONELICENCIADA CONECENSURA DE LA CONELICENCIADA-**_ sabés que queda relajado después.

Llegué tarde a la facu y después volví. Salimos a pasear con Mamo, pero como hacía muuucho frío volvimos y Darien tenía una idea en mente para entrar en calor, una "duchita". Imaginate que cuando le pasaba jaboncito por el cuerpo no puede evitar enjabonarle _**-CONECENSURA DE LA CONELICENCIADA CONECENSURA DE LA CONELICENCIADA CONECENSURA DE LA CONELICENCIADA CONECENSURA DE LA CONELICENCIADA CONECENSURA DE LA CONELICENCIADA-**_ Y después fuimos a leer los fic que le estaban regalando.

Por la noche nos metimos en la camita y nos hicimos mimitos lindos. Que día encantador, no?

Hablando de nuestro nidito de amor!!!! Donde estás? Tengo una leve sospecha de que alguien se entretuvo leyendo. Michi, mejor que te justifiques!!!!

No sólo me acuerdo de vos cuando veo sopas instantáneas, pero me sacan una sonrisa!!!! Por lo menos no me acuerdo cuando compro productos para el baño jajajajaja!!!!!!

Espero que te guste TU capítulo!!!! Besitos TE AKASSSS

**Gaby!!!!:**

Holas Perdida!!!!

Sere disfrutó, Darien mojó el patito, cuack!!! Y yo dejé de ser tan mala, con lo que se respecta al sexo. Por lo demás sigo siendo una yegua!!!!

No quiero compartir a Darien, es mi mes y todas tienen que respetar eso!!! Ahora es mío, mío, mío, mío!!!

Este mes no sueño con Mamo!!! Lo tengo en la camita, sólo tengo que abrir los ojos y estoy con él. Besitos!!!!

**Kaoru!!!:**

Obvio que Himura es un homenaje a usted y su amado Kenshin!!! Jejeje

Si dieron "el paso" y con ganas como habrás leído jejeje

Sere sigue escondiendo cositas, pero ahora va a empezar a cantar las cuarenta!!! (o sea va a tener que contar todo!!)

Preciosura hasta el miércoles que viene, espero que te guste este chap!!! Besitos reina!!!!

**Celia:**

Hola Princesa!!! Casi 2 meses en silencio, para poder decir que...

Esta semana estás acá en Buenos Aires!!! Que alegría, no puedo creerlo. Aunque ayer me dolían los pieces!!!! Nos caminamos la vida!!! jajajajaja

Ahora quiero que me des puntos cómicos de este capítulo, jejejeje

Soy mala y lo hago sufrir a Mamo. Pero a Sere también jijijiji

Por desgracia a Sere y Darien la cosa se les congeló, veremos que pasa el miércoles!!!

Lo que pasa entre las cuatro paredes, por ahora queda en secreto jejejejeje

SOY MALA!!!! Besos MARIPOSITA, para que te mando si te los puedo dar jejejejeje

Todavía no lo creo!!!

**Fabiola Bonita!!!**

Que bueno que empezaste a leer!!! Espero que te gusten los capítulos siguientes!!!! Besitos

**Erika Bonita:**

Mamo dice que bueno, pero se prepara entrenando conmigo!!!!

Sere no es virgen!!! Que mal, no me lo puedo creer!!!! Ya viste por qué se negaba, sufre de neurosis post coital jajajajaja

Ahora lo que se viene no se, no tengo nada preparado. Pero alguien va a tener que contarle a Mamo lo acontecido y no quiero ser yo!!! Besitos!!!!

**Mamo:**

**Hoy no te dedico ninguna canzoneta, directamente te la canto al oido!!!!!**

**_♥♥♥Besitos Suyi♥♥♥_**


	15. Lluvia sobre el Ferrari Azul

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**Lluvia sobre un Ferrari Azul**_

**-Estás desnuda¿qué hiciste Gatita?-** Una voz dulce y cariñosa, aunque severa sonó, se despertó y una suave mano acariciaba su espalda.

**-¿Qué no hice?-** Irrumpió en llanto. **–Haruka me acosté con Darien, lo engañé.-**

**- No me vengas con esa mierda nena¿a quién engañaste? Lo que te pasa es que necesitabas una buena co…-**

**-Haruka!-** Una voz del otro lado de la cama se escuchó y se incorporó. **–No seas tan ordinaria. En cuanto a vos Serena.-** Se arrimó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda. **–Está bien si lo hiciste pero¿lo querés?-**

**-No se que me pasa, no tendría que haber vuelto acá, ÉL está acá y yo me acuesto con otro hombre. No se lo merece yo… yo…-**

**-Gatita, vení quedate acá pegadita a mi hasta que se te pase lo boluda. Gracias a Dios estamos con Michi en el mismo hotel. ¿Qué hubieras hecho?, salir en vestida sólo con una bata y recorrer todo Osaka. Mirá que los hombres no tienen tanta tolerancia. Encima te desmayás en la puerta y tuvimos que ponerte ropa interior y un pijama -**

**-Tonta-** Se rió, ese era el lugar en el que necesitaba estar, en sus brazos.

Su adorada Haruka y junto a ella Michiru, dos sus soportes. Sólo ellas la conocían como era. Conocían su dolor y su pasado. Sin ellas no habría podido seguir, en especial sin Haruka. Se abrazó más a su amiga y escondió su cara en su cuello y siguió llorando.

**-Shhh... Bebé todo va a estar bien, a ver contame que pasó ¿sí? Y no me digas que estabas jugando a las cartas, porque no soy taaan estúpida -** Serena asintió con la cabeza escondida y sonrió.

**- Estábamos bailando, lo miré y en ese segundo supe lo que íbamos a hacer. Y lo hicimos tooooda la noche, estar en sus brazos fue maravilloso, verlo desnudo, saborearlo, tocarlo. Lo deseaba tanto, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo me pedía estar con él. Pero… ÉL no se merece que lo engañe. Me dejé llevar por la necesidad de estar en sus brazos, lo deseo tanto.-**

**-Aaaaahhhh, o sea que te acostaste con Darien porque ya no aguantabas el celibato¿estás segura Serena? Porque no te creo ni un poquito chiquita.-**

**-A mi tampoco me engañás Gatita, vos hiciste el amor con el Doc Carilindo. Estás enamorada de él¿verdad? A mi no me podés engañar. Además, vos podés acostarte con quien quieras.-**

**-Pero está mal que me acueste con otro hombre. Porque aunque vos no lo quieras aceptar todavía soy de ÉL. Por favor Haruka entendé que soy su esposa.-**

**-Si, sos de Diamante. Pero querés estar con Darien y te enamoraste de él y me molesta que no puedas ser feliz. Vos sos la responsable de tu propia tristeza, y no me mires así. En este caso vos sola podés decidir que vas a hacer. Nosotras sólo podemos quedarnos con vos, como siempre. Sabés que en esta cama caben tres. Te amamos Gatita, pero esta vez tenés que enfrentarte al pasado y decidir que querés de tu futuro. Si a Ante, o al hombre al que realmente amás y deseás y que ahora no tiene idea de donde te metiste.-**

**-Lo sé Haruka, pero me duele tanto. Yo lo amo con toda mi alma y mi vida…-** fue interrumpida por Michiru.

**-Pero a ¿cuál de los dos?, esa es la pregunta que hoy tenés que responder. Porque no podés seguir así. Con Haruka pensamos que esto iba a pasar, pero parece que pasó más rápido de lo que creíamos. Serena, date un buen baño, tomate un taxi y andá a verlo. Tal vez si hablás con Ante puedas decidir. Pero creo que la respuesta es obvia, y está cinco pisos más abajo.-** Estaban las tres abrazadas en la cama del hotel, ya lo habían vivido tantas veces. Les partía el alma ver a esa pequeña llena de tanto dolor.

**-Yo lamento tener que interrumpir esta sesión de mimos de a tres-** Serena se rió ante las palabras de Michiru. **–Pero me tengo que ir a la conferencia de Arte Flamenco o me matan. No pedí la semana libre en la agencia por nada.-** La miró cómplice a la joven que se encontraba en los brazos de su amada. **–Ya estoy empezando a sospechar que te gusta estar demasiado en la cama con mi novia. Algo no me cierra, pero no sé qué es.-** Miró con desconfianza y sonrió.

Haruka alargó su brazo, la tiró sobre Serena, haciendo que quedaran las dos encima de ella. Besó apasionadamente a Michiru y le sonrió con malicia.

**-Quedate tranquila que cuando vuelvas, vamos a estar en la tina las dos juntitas¿no gatita remolona?-**

Serena en forma de respuesta sólo dijo. **–¡¡¡Miau!!!-** y se pegó más al cuerpo de Haruka.

**-Tal para cual ustedes dos rubias, las hermanas macana.- **

Las tres rieron, al cabo de unos minutos Michiru ya estaba preparada para salir. Las besó a las dos en los labios y se fue, dejando en la cama a las dos rubias.

**-Decime ¿lo amás?-**

**-No lo sé, a veces siento que no puedo estar sin él. Y la primera vez que dormí en sus brazos, me di cuenta que es ahí donde quiero estar. Pero Ante…-**

**-Nada de Ante, ni nada. Eso es una excusa¿hace cuánto que no vas a verlo? Vos ya no sos su esposa, no te das cuenta de eso.-**

**-Si, sigo siendo su esposa, y eso me hace sentir peor. Estar enamorada Darien cuando estoy casada con otro.-**

**-Shhh!!! Gatita, vamos a descansar un rato más, seguro no dormiste nada en toda la noche. Cuando nos despertamos nos bañamos y vamos a ir a verlo.-**

Serena asintió, no porque estuviera convencida de volver a su hogar conyugal, sino por lo cansada que estaba. Se quedó dormida sabiéndose protegida por su queridísima Haruka.

**-----------S&D-----------**

El hall del hotel…

**-Por favor, si llegan a saber algo de ella de inmediato comuníquense conmigo.- **Le rogó, el joven a la recepcionista del hotel.

**-Quédese tranquilo Sr. Chiba, que ****lo llamaremos en cuanto tengamos noticias.-**

**-¿Usted es Darien Chiba, verdad?-** No podía verlo tan mal, a pesar que Sere luego se iba a enojar, lo tenía que tranquilizar.

**-Si, soy yo. Perdón pero no la recuerdo señorita…- **

**-No puede recordarme, porque no me conoce. Soy Michiru Kaioh. Soy amiga de Serena, ella está durmiendo en mi habitación. Necesitaba descansar y hablar con mi compañera, por eso le pediría que no subiera ahora.-**

**-¿Está bien?-**

**-Si, un poco shockeada. Osaka es un golpe fuerte para ella, y encima no dormir en toda la noche.-** Michiru sonrió al ver que Darien se ponía todo colorado. **–Ahora me tengo que ir, yo vuelvo al mediodía. Espérenos a la 1 acá, Sere va a estar relajada y van a poder hablar.- **

**-Señorita Kaioh, realmente está bien. Yo…- **Se interrumpió cuando la joven lo tomó del brazo.

**-Darien, va a estar todo bien. Andá tranquilo que después hablás con ella.-**

**----------S&D----------**

No pudo concentrarse en toda la presentación, era imposible. Sólo podía pensar en la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Serena. Si hacía menos de una hora se habían entregado con tanto amor, se había visto reflejado en sus ojos, la había amado, había estado dentro de ella. No podía creer, ni entender que había sucedido

**-Justo a quién buscaba.- **Le dijo Michiru.

**-¿Dónde está Serena?- **

**-Se fueron a su casa, pero nosotros podemos alcanzarla. Tenemos al mejor piloto de carreras y uno de los mejores autos del mundo...- **Le dijo sonriendo.

**-Un Ferrari...- **Dijo para sí en voz alta.

**-No sólo un Ferrari, un Ferrari azul.-**

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, seguro era una broma. Una de muy mal gusto por cierto. Tal vez hubiera esperado algo así de Andrew, pero de Serena... No, ya sus pensamientos eran demasiado rebuscados, si de algo estaba seguro, era del nudo que sentía en su pecho y la sensación de que el desastre era inminente.

Miró a Michiru, era una mujer muy bella, pero un poco sofisticada para ser amiga de Serena. No, eso no era cierto, si él se había asombrado la noche anterior por la gracia y elegancia de su novia.

A decir verdad, se parecían. Si Serena vistiera como la joven Kaioh, parecerían dos mujeres sacadas de una escuela para señoritas. Su último pensamiento lo hizo reír, si su novia estaría en un colegio de pupila, seguro que ya la habrían expulsado, era demasiado inquieta para estar encerrada.

Siguió riendo hasta que lo vio entrando por la puerta. Un hombre alto, rubiesísimo, de grandes ojos azules, se acercaba a Michiru con una cara poco feliz.

**-Cielo, necesitamos encontrar a Serena.- **La cara del joven cambió dramáticamente, pero antes que dijera nada Michiru prosiguió.** -No, no le pasó nada. Pero necesitamos alcanzarla y quién mejor que vos para llevarnos.-**

**-Como siempre hago de chofer.- **Dijo enojado.

**-Pero uno muy lindo y varonil.-**

Darien observaba a ambos, cuanta gente conocía a Serena. Por qué todos parecían relajados ante al idea de su partida. ¿Su casa? Qué era lo que su novia le escondía. Ayer también había pasado algo y el sólo pudo consolarla cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos.

Nuevamente alguien se les acercó, era el Conserje del hotel. El mismo que los había atendido cuando llegaran.

**-Señorita Kaoih, tengo malas noticias.-**

**-¿Qué pasó?-**

**-Ayer el señor Black estuvo en el hotel y se encontró con la Señora. No tuvo tiempo para hacer mucho, ya que estaba todo el equipo de seguridad del hotel custodiándolo. Pero sabemos que tuvo contacto con ella.-**

**-Entonces, Black estuvo acá también.- **Preguntó el joven.

**-¿Cómo acá también?- **Michiru lo miró sorprendida.

**-Fue a la casa, por suerte estaba sólo yo. Pero tuvo el tupé de venir a buscarla. Es un miserable.-**

Darien no comprendía la situación, pero era obvio que algo malo pasaba y que Serena estaba en problemas. Y eso lo enfureció más, era su novia y todos sabían más de ella que él.

**-Señorita Kaoih, que está pasando.-**

**La voz de Darien hizo que Michiru saliera de sus pensamiento.**

**-Disculpá Darien, te presento a Artemis. Él nos va a llevar.-**

Ambos se miraron con odio.

**-Mejor que no le hayas echo nada.- **Le dijo sin rodeos.

**-Así que vos sos el de la Ferrari.- **Al fin tenía cara el hombre que lo atormentaba.

**-...-**

Michiru notó la situación estaba demasiado tensa y que alguien iba a terminar mal. Todo por culpa de la chiquita. Cuando iba a aprender a cerrar las piernas, se interrumpió _–Es tu amiga Michiru no podés ser tan ordinaria y pensar algo así. Después te quejás de Haruka.- _Antes de que se mataran, trató de calmar a Darien.

**-Perdonalo, pero cuando le pasa algo a Serena se pone loco.- **

**-Me imagino ¿son muy unidos?- **Le dijo mirando con desdén.

**-Cuando vos la besaste por primera vez, yo ya hacía años que la había tenido en mi cama. Así que mejor no me dirijas la palabra.- **Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

**-Artemis, no podés decir una cosa así.- **Lo reprimió la joven.

**-No estoy mintiendo.- **Dijo sin darse vuelta.

Llegaron al Ferrari sin dirigirse la palabra, y el silencio se mantuvo hasta que comenzaron el recorrido. Al fin Michiru tomó coraje, _-Dios, esta la iba a cobrar caro. Respirá Kaioh, saliste de situaciones peores, y todas involucran a las dos rubias. Vamos Kaioh, tomá el toro por las astas, como toda una mujer.-_

**-Darien lo que te voy a contar tal vez te deje un poco desorientado...- **Fue interrumpida de golpe.

**-Ya esto me está cansando, entre el chofer de cuarta y vos. Si me vas a decir algo decímelo ahora.- **Le exigió con más fuerza de la que quería, pero estaba desesperado.

**-Okey, yo te quería explicar, pero parece que no necesitas nada más que la pura verdad.- **Lo miró con tristeza, sabiendo que lo estaba por matar.

**-Si eso es lo que quiero.-**

**-Entonces es muy fácil¿sabés a donde vamos?-**

**-Dijiste que a la casa de Serena.-**

**-Si, pero lo que no sabés es que esa ES la casa de Serena y de su ESPOSO DIAMANTE BLACK.- **Cerró los ojos sin querer ver la expresión del rostro de Darien.

**-Que, no, como, yo.- **Tenía el rostro transfigurado, estaba pálido y fuera de sí.

**-Bueno, vos querías saber y yo te lo dije. Gatito acelerá.-**

Increíblemente llegaron a la casa en escasos minutos, bueno. Para Michiru fueron pocos. Pero por la cara de Darien, Dios, pobre hombre. Se sentía una bruja, como si le hubiese sacado el alma y el corazón. Hoy, no iba a dormir sola con Haruka.

Se acercó a la puerta, no sabía que iba a encontrar. Si Haruka estuviera ahí seguro que sabría que hacer, pero no, ella se había ido. Sólo dejó la habitación esa nota.

_Michi:_

_Esto es un quilombo, no se que va a pasar. Pero mejor acompaño a la Conejita con Ante._

_Por desgracia AMOR, te toca la parte fea. Le tenés que decir al Doc Carilindo que carajo está pasando. (Ya sé, después me vas a retar por ser mal hablada)_

_Mi reina, parece que esta noche no dorminos solas. Pero pensá en positivo, por lo menos pudimos estar solas 24 horas._

_La próxima salida la hacemos al Congo Belga o al medio del Titicaca o algún lugar bien lejos._

_TE AMO._

_PD: Sirenita, llamé a Artemis. Movilícense con él, por las dudas que Black esté dando vueltas._

_TE AMO, H. C._

Al fin alguien que la socorriera, Víctor.

**-Tío, te presento...-** El hombre la interrumpió

**-Ya conozco al Sr. Chiba, usted es amigo de Kaoli.-**

**-Si, nos conocimos en el Gira Sole, lo recuerdo.-** Le dijo sin salir de sus pensamientos, actuaba como un autómata. Igual estrechó su mano cuando el hombre se la ofreció.

**-Tío.-** Interrumpió Michiru. –**Necesitamos dar con Serena, ella está acá.-**

La cara de Víctor se tensó. **–Está ocupada con su marido. No quiere que la interrumpan.-**

**-A mi me importa muy poco lo que quiera. Yo necesito una maldita explicación. Así que le pido que me diga donde carajo se encuentra esa pendeja.-**

**-No le voy a permitir que hable así de mi hija.-**

Darien no le prestó atención y entró a la casa, vió la Sra. Black. Estaba un poco nerviosa, con la cara de loco que tenía, seguro que temía por su vida. Pero a diferencia de su marido lo guió hasta donde estaba Serena.

Cuando la vió sintió morir, estaba sentada en las piernas de un desconocido. Su marido, pensó, por la forma en que lo abrazaba y llenaba sus rostro de pequeños y tiernos besos.

En ese momento Serena lo vio. Estaba ahí en el jardín de su casa, mientras ella trataba de decir acerca de su vida. Paró de golpe y lo miró a distancia, que hacía ahí. Su mirada mostraba el dolor de la traición.

El acortó los pasos y sin decir más le pegó una piña a la persona que estaba con Serena.

**-Soy imbécil¿qué te falla darien?- **Le preguntó furiosa.

**-¿A mí que me pasa? Resulta que mi novia, no sólo resulta ser infiel. Sino que además me engaña con su ESPOSO, del cual no tuvo ni decencia de mencionar. Y la veo besuqueándose con otro tipo, en la calle, que resulta ser el idiota del Ferrari azul. Así que somos los 3 estúpidos que dejamos que la señorita juegue con nosotros. Serena, dejaste que me enamorara de vos- **Le dijo con el alma destruida.**- Y mientras te revolcabas con otros. Me dijeron que eras virgen, todos se lo creyeron. La virginal Serena, el ser más puro y bueno del mundo, pero sos peor que todas.-**

**-Te estás pasando idiota, te juro que te voy a matar.- **Le dijo la persona que estaba en el piso. Darien le dirigió una mirada de desprecio, y de golpe se quiso matar.

**-No por favor, ya dijo lo que pensaba de mí. Pero te faltó algo más, hoy cuando te dejé en el cuarto, me fui a la cama con Haruka. Ella.– **Ayudándola a levantarse del piso. **-Mi mejor amiga, una mujer, que en 3 segundos me hizo gozar más que vos en 9 horas. O sea, no sólo me cuesto con mi marido, sino que además me acuesto con el de la Ferrari y con una mujer. Y todos, en especial mi marido, te dejan atrás. Me das lastima Darien Chiba, sos patético. Y ni siquiera pudiste respetar a los padres de mi marido. TE ODIO, te juro que me las vas a pagar.- **Se acercó a su amiga y ella la apartó, con reproche en la mirada. **-Artemis sacame de acá.- **

**-Si Gatita, vámonos.- **Artemis la acercó a su cuerpo para darle alivio mientras se marchaban.

Darien vio como la mujer de su vida se iba. Se sintió tan solo, era el dolor en su corazón, el más desgarrador que había sentido nunca. Ni siquiera aquella vez con Kaoli.

Se dio vuelta y vio como la amiga de Serena se acomodaba la ropa.

**-Okey estúpido, si alguna vez te defendí. Quedate tranquilo que no lo voy a volver a hacer, no sos mi persona favorita en este momento.-**

**-Yo.. te pido...- **Estaba tan arrepentido, pero cuando la vio, no notó que era mujer, se dejó llevar por los celos, por el corte de pelo y por la ropa.

**-Dejá, por ahora dejá. Dejá que voy con tu novia antes de que se vaya. Quedate acá, no hagas más quilombo.-**

**-Que hago acá.- **Preguntó mientras veía a Haruka marcharse.

**-No se, rezá para que no te maten.-**

Darien se sentó en el mismo banco, en el que antes estaba sentada Serena, levantó la vista y lo vio. Por primera vez tuvo frete a sus ojos a Diamante Black.

**------S&D-----**

**-Artemis pará. Gato, pará.- **Le gritó para tratar de detener a su primo que se marchaba con Serena.

**-Qué querés Haruka, no viste como la trató. Es un estúpido.-**

**-Cuida tu lenguaje Artemis, estás en la casa de mis suegros. Además no pienso dejar que hables mal de él.- **Serena salió del shock en el que estaba y no le causó gracia la forma en la que se había dirigido a Darien.

Artemis la miró tratando de entender por qué los seguía defendiendo, después de todo lo que le había dicho el muy infeliz. Pero, podría caber la posibilidad que ella. No, le era increíblemente fiel a su esposo, por más de que se hubiera acostado con otro hombre. Su amor sólo le pertenecía a su primo Diamante.

**-Serena, hija.- **Ai y Víctor Black aparecieron ante ellos. Hasta ese momento se habían dedicado a observar la situación, pero tenían que poner un alto.

**-Madrina, padrino, yo les pido disculpas. No, no es justo que esto pase acá.- **Se excusó Serena muy apenada. Sus padrinos eran sus segundos padres, y no quería avergonzarlos con nada.

**-Chiquita, es muy guapo tu novio. Hace cuanto que están en pareja.- **Le preguntó Ai emocionada.

**-Estábamos querrás decir.-**

**-Y vas a dejar que se vaya así, vení conmigo. Hace mucho que no venís, hicimos muchos cambios en la casa.-**

**-Tia, ella se quiere ir.- **La detuvo el joven.

Ai no le hizo caso y se llevó a Serena a recorrer la casa. Mientras Víctor, Haruka y él volvían al comedor.

**-No Artemis, Haruka la trajo acá por un motivo. Y hasta que no lo haga no se puede ir.- **Le dijo serio su tío.

**-Diamante... Ella no lo pude manejar, no todavía.- **

**-No Artemis, ella puede. Pero tiene que darse cuenta eso. ¿La llevás vos al hotel?- **Le preguntó Haruka.

**-Si la voy a llevar yo. ¿No soy el tipo de la Ferrari?- **Ambos se rieron.

**-Seguro, llevate a Michi también. Yo me quedo acá con Darien, tengo que arreglar un par de asuntillos.-**

Tanto Artemis como Víctor miraron a Haruka¿qué tramaba esa cabecita maquiavélica?

**-¿Pega duro?- **Artemis miró el moretón que se le estaba formando en la cara a la rubia.

**-No tanto, yo le voy a pegar más. Quedate tranquilo.- **Le sonrió maliciosa.

**-Primita¿qué tramás?-**

**-Yoo, si soy más buena que Lassie atada... Sólo que... nada, haceme caso. Vos llevate a las chicas. Y no dejés a Serena sola, entendiste.-**

**-Sí, apropósito¿qué le hiciste a Black?-**

**-No mucho, pero por lo menos la va a dejar tranquila por las próximas semanas.- **Dijo sonriente.

**-Nunca pensé que él pudiera hacerle tanto mal. Yo creí que la quería tanto.- **Víctor estaba acongojado.

**-Perdoná Tío, pero es una mierda de ser vivo.- **Le dijo Haruka sin rodeos.

**-Si, es una lastima.-**

**-------------------S&D-----------------**

Lo recodaba todo, era como si nada hubiese cambiado. Pero, eso también era mentira, su vida y ella, sí habían cambiado.

El color azul de la alfombra era el mismo. El primer piso seguía teniendo la mesa de laqueada negra y el gran jarrón con lirios. El pasillo seguía decorado por los Monet, cuatro puertas a la derecha, sólo una a la izquierda, su puerta.

Se sentía en un limbo, como en una especie de sueño. Si, pronto despertaría y los últimos 3 años desaparecerían. Se despertaría en los brazos de su esposo y Darien sólo sería...

Un sueño, un maravilloso y perfecto sueño. Lo perdería, jamás lo volvería a ver. Sólo podría amarlo en fantasías, y guardar dentro de ella los fragmentos de esa felicidad. Esperar a que llegara la noche y evocar su nombre¿acaso lo recordaría?... O cuando llegara la conciencia se desvanecería, dejándola vacía y sin motivos para querer despertar...

Ai le habló, sintió que el nudo que tenía en su pecho era cada vez mayor, la posibilidad de perderlo era tan... No podía describirlo. Ai nuevamente le habló y vio como ingresaba a su habitación.

**-Está igual.- **Dijo la rubia sin poder creerlo.

**-No era mi deber tocar nada de acá. Sólo vos podías hacerlo, y cuando pudieras. Vení, sentémonos en la cama y hablemos.-**

**-¿De que querés hablar Madrina?-**

**-Del bombón con dulce de leche que tenés de novio. De eso¿cómo es en la cama?-**

**-Madrina¿me tenés que preguntar eso en mi lecho matrimonial?- **Le dijo indignada.

**-No evadas la pregunta¿cómo es?-**

**-Mamá y vos son iguales. Si no fuera porque son de distinta familia juraría que son hermanas, las dos cortadas por el mismo filo.-**

**-Serena Tsukino Black, no evadas a tu madrina/suegra.-**

**-A mamá no le conté todavía, si te cuento a vos me va a querer matar.- **Dijo rápido buscando desesperadamente alguna forma de salir de esa situación.

**-Eso lo solucionamos fácil.-**

**-¿Qué vas a hacer?- **Vio como su madrina tomaba el teléfono y ponía el alta voz.

**-Iku, Ai habla. ¿Adiviná que hizo anoche nuestra bebé?-**

**-Sere te acostaste con Darien, quiero detalles.- **Gritó Ikuko eufórica por el parlante del teléfono.

**-Mamá, no te voy a contar nada.-**

**-¡Bruja!- **Respondió.

**-¡Mamá¿Cómo me decís eso?-**

**-No querés compartir, con nosotras que estamos viejas y vivimos a través de vos.- **Dijo su madre con determinación.

**-...-**

**-Sere, chiquita que pasa.- **Ai se acercó a Serena que estaba recostaba sobre la cama llorando.** -Llorá, mi vida. Ya era tiempo de que lo hicieras, hace casi tres horas que volviste a casa.-**

**-No, puedo, duele mucho. Me duele el alma, son tantas cosas.-**

**-Hija, ya tenías que volver a ir. No podías seguir escapando de esto mucho más, lo hiciste por 3 años.-**

**-Mami se fue, lo perdí anoche, todo lo que siempre pensé. Todo lo que recordaba de él, Darien ocupó ese lugar completamente. Hasta ayer yo seguía siendo su esposa.-**

**-Si hija, hasta anoche seguías siendo suya. Hoy sos de nuevo Serena Tsukino, estás perdidamente enamorada de un joven Doctor. Completamente apasionada por él, a tal punto de dejar toda su ropa por el living de la casa.- **Le dijo con humor tratando de consolarla a distancia.

**-Ahijada, lo amás tanto que después de todo el dolor, volviste a creer en el amor. Y te entregaste a él por ese amor. No podíamos estar más orgullosas de vos. Saliste de ese mundo de sombras, tardaste 3 años, y hoy brillás más que antes.-**

**-Mami, volvió Black.-** Cambió la conversación de forma radical.

**-¿Cuándo Serena¿Por qué no me dijiste? Si te trata de poner una mano encima lo mato...-**

**-Má necesito quedarme sola, te dejo con la Tía.- **

**-Si bonita.-**

Ai se levantó de la cama y se fue hablando con Ikuko, ambas comprendían que Serena necesitaba ordenar sus sentimientos.

Se acurrucó en la cama matrimonial y cerró los ojos, todo tenía tantos recuerdos. Y todos eran tan felices...

**------------------------------****Flash Back------------------------------**

_It'll be alright_

**-Te dije hoy cuanto te amo Mi Reina.- **Le dijo su esposo mientras la besaba y la obligaba a entrar a su cuarto.

**-No, hace 4 microsegundos que no.-**

**-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo.- **Cada vez que lo decía la besaba.

_When you wake up  
I will still be here  
When you wake up  
We'll battle all your fears And now I'll..._

**-Qué es eso que te regalaron tus amigos.- **Señalando el paquete que estaba tratando de esconder.

**-Eso, nada.-**

**-Diamante Black, te exijo como tu esposa que me cuentes.-**

**-Señora Black, me amenaza.- **La tomó entre sus brazos para dejarla sobre la cama, debajo de él.

_  
__Take my heart back  
Leave your pictures on the floor  
Steal back my memories  
I can't take it anymore  
I've cried my eyes out_

**-Ante dejame.- **Trataba de hacer fuerza para salir, pero en realidad, no deseaba estar en otro lugar.

**-No, no quiero, sos mía, en la salud y en la enfermedad y toda la sarta de tonterías que dijeron en el civil.-**

**-Aaaa, mirá que atentos a tus votos matrimoniales.-**

**-Estuve más pendiente de la parte esa de la consumación del matrimonio.-**

**-Tonto.- **Le dijo pudiéndose escapar de él.

**-No, completamente enamorado.-**

**-No desvíes mi atención con sexo, quiero saber ¿qué es eso?-**

**-Está bien.- **De mal humor se incorporó de la cama.** -Los idiotas de mis amigos me regalaron un video condicionado.-**

**-¿Eso es como el aparatito para regular la temperatura?- **Le preguntó fingiendo inocencia. Era chica, pero no tonta.

**-No, para nada. Pero genera bastante calor.- **Le dijo divertido.

**-Quiero verlo.-**

_Oh,and now I face the years  
The way you loved me  
Vanished all the tears  
_

**-No Sere.-**

**-Cuando vas a verlo¿cuándo estés solo? Que me haga bien la tonta, no quiere decir que no sepa que hay en ese video.-**

**-Pero...-**

**-Nada, voy a buscar algo para comer y vos ponelo.-**

**-Sos de lo que no hay.-**

**-Tengo 14 años y estoy casada, eso no pasa desde el 1910. Las fechas no se adaptan a los musulmanes.-**Dijo seria, como dirigiendo un discurso político.

**-Andá, por Dios, no se como me enamoré de vos.- **Le gritó mientras ella salía del cuarto.

**-Porque soy muy buena en la cama y nadie más te soporta.- **Dijo mientras se iba riendo.

_Just a little more time was all we needed  
Just a little time for me to see  
Oh,the light that life can give you  
Oh,how we get such a free  
So now I'll...  
_

**-Por Dios, ESO es enorme.-**

**-Jajajaja.-**

**-No Ante, eso no me... no me...-**

**-Si te... te... Pero necesitas tiempo y muuuucho juego previo.-**

**-Noooo, eso es imposible, las piernas no se abren así.- **

**-Jajajajajaja.-**

_Take my heart back  
Leave your pictures on the floor  
St__eal back my memories  
I can't take it anymore  
I've cried my eyes out_

**-Auch, eso me dolió a mí. NOOOOOO!!!!-**

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-**

**-Apagá, apagá, apagá. Es un asco, cómo pudo hacer eso.-**

**-JAJAJAJAJA.-**

**-No te rías Ante.-**

**-No me río, pero el video me dio un par de ideas.-**

**-Mmm...Diamante.-**

La tumbó bajo él, cada vez que hacían el amor era así. Profundo, intimo, solos en silencio. Todo su alrededor perdía importancia, era su momento, lo único que le quedaría en su corazón, cuando él se fuera...

_Oh,and now I face the years  
The way you loved me  
Vanished all the tear_

**-Dios, la cama es un asco. Está llena de pochoclos (pop corn).-**

**-No me hagas decirte hasta en donde tengo...-**

**-JAJAJAJAJAJA.-**

**-No te rías bruja.-**

**-Tenemos que cambiar las sábanas.- **Dijo todavía divertida.

**-Ducha y después sábanas.-**

**-No, sábanas y después baño juntitos.-**

**-¡¡¡Está bien!!! Te amo.- **

**------------------------------Fin ****Flash Back------------------------------**

Seguía sumergida en sus recuerdos, de sus ojos escapaban algunas lágrimas. Sintió que la cama se hundía por el peso de alguien. No abrió los ojos, sólo se quedó ahí. Lentamente él se ciñó a ella y la abrazó.

**-No llores, me muero cada vez que llorás.- **Le dijo suavemente al oído.

**-Tenés su misma voz.-**

**-Perdón, no quiero que te pongas mal al escucharme.-**

**-No me pongo mal. Sólo que estamos en una posición tan intima, y escucho su voz en tu voz. Es casi como volver el tiempo atrás.-**

**-Sere, ya no vuelvas. Quedate acá con nosotros. Volvamos al hotel, hoy te cuido yo, como aquella vez. ¿Te acordás?-**

**-Si. Estuviste a mi lado toda la noche, fuiste un ángel**.- Le dijo acariciando la mano que se posaba en sus caderas.

**-No tanto, pero soy un buen tipo.- **

Ambos rieron juntos, luego Artemis ayudo a Serena a salir de la cama y se fueron, junto a Michiru, al hotel.

**-------------------S&D-----------------**

Comenzó a llover, seguía ahí sentado. Su mirada se dirigía una y otra vez a Diamante, el esposo de Serena.

De a poco sus ropas se fueron mojando y comenzó a hacer frío pero no le importaba. Sentía que en su interior todo era frío, que importaba un poco más.

La había perdido, ella jamás iba a ser suya. No importaba cuanto la amara, ella no iba a elegirlo a él. Menos después del momento que la había hecho pasar.

Sintió una mano en el hombro, se volteó y vio a una joven rubia, igual de mojada que él. Era muy hermosa, como no lo había notado antes. ¿Cómo la había confundido con un hombre? Lo sabía, no la había mirado, esta encerrado en su mundo y por desgracia la halló culpable de lo que estaba pasando.

Le sonrió y él se sintió obligado a devolver esa sonrisa. Era muy intima, esa mujer no sonreía para nadie, y cuando lo hacía, seguro que todos quedaban perdidos en ese gesto. Lo hizo incorporarse y lo miró.

**-Mierda...- Darien se tomó la cara en un gesto de dolor**

**-Me la debías. No voy a deja que me golpées y no recibas nada a cambio.- **Haruka se tomaba la mano con la cual le había dado la piña. **–Doc, tenés lo huesos de amianto, me rompiste los dedos.-**

**-Y vos a mi la mandíbula. Si que tenés fuerza, dejame ver la mano.- **Le tomó la mano y comenzó a examinarla, para ver si tenía algún hueso roto.

**-Cuando sos la única mujer y tenés 3 primos varones tenés que sacar fuerza de donde sea. Si no te matan. Auch, eso dolió.- **Le dijo mirándolo con odio.

Darien le dejó de revisar, al parecer no tenía nada. Pero al quejarse Haruka no pudo evitar llevarle los nudillos a los y besárselos.

**-Doc, con razón Serena está loquita por vos. Sos todo un Don Juan.- **Le dijo riendo.

**-Soy un idiota¿verdad?- **Le preguntó mientras se sentaban.

**-Me encanta estar bajo la lluvia. ¿Sabés? el agua pura al recorrer tu cuerpo te limpia y se lleva los errores que cometiste.-**

**-Es una buena forma de decir que la cagué. Pero necesito una tempestad para poder purificarme.-** Dijo con poco humor Darien.

**-Si, eso es verdad. Te fuiste un poco de tema, pero también pienso que es lógico. Fue mucha información para vos en un momento, y nadie te da las respuestas que querés escuchar. Pero casi te mato cuando le dijiste a Sere que era una p...-**

**-No, lo digas, soy un imbécil.-**

**-Con I mayuscula.- **Haruka lo miró y se empezó a reír, contagiándolo a Darien.

**-Se me imagino, primero casi mato al estúpido del Ferrari...-**

**-¿Al Gatito, por qué, que te dijo?- **Lo interrumpió.

**-Que ya se había acostado con ella.-**

**-Aijunagranputa¿te dijo eso? Lo mato.-**

**-Yo lo quise matar, pero, sé que debe ser verdad.-**

**-See, yo también miles de veces me acosté con ella, y Michiru. Pero acostarse no quiere decir sexo. ¿O me equivoco?- **Lo miró con picaramente.

**-Nop.- **Se puso colorado.

**-Ya se todo lo que hicieron, no te voy a pedir que me cuentes nada. Quedate tranquilo.-**

**-JAJAJA, no pensaba contarte.-**

**-Ya lo sé.- **

Era raro, estar los dos ahí hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Tal vez la misma confidencia que tendría con Andrew, pensó. Y de verdad necesitaba a su amigo.

De pronto, la lluvia dejó de caer sobre ellos y una dulce voz sonó.

**-Se van a enfermar si siguen bajo la lluvia. ¿Por qué no entran y se cambian la ropa mojada?- **La Sra. Black se había acercado con un paraguas, estaba preocupada por los jóvenes.

**-Ya vamos Tía, sólo estamos disfrutando del agua. No te preocupes.- **Darien se sorprendió. Haruka le sonrió a su tía, pero era más una sonrisa nena compradora, no se parecía en nada a la sonrisa que le había dado a él.

Ai, se fue y los volvió a dejar solos.

**-La tía Ai estaba muy preocupada por la Gatita. Cuando llegamos fue un momento bastante fuerte. **Hace 3 años que no pisaba la casa.- De pronto calló, esperando que él dijera algo.

**-¿Haruka?-**

**-Siii.-**

**- ¿A todo el mundo le decís gatito?- **Le preguntó divertido.

**-Nop, A Sere le digo Gatita, a Artemis Gatito. Pero sólo para hacerlo enojar.-**

**-¿Y a Michiru?-**

Haruka lo miró con enojo fingido. **–A Michi le digo Sirena, y dejá de mirarme así porque te mato.-**

**-JAJAJAJA, no te gusta que se metan con tus cosas. Hace cuanto que está juntas.-**

**-Mucho tiempo, al principio fue muy difícil. Éramos chicas y nos enamoramos, desde que nos vimos supimos que estábamos destinadas a estar juntas. Pero hubo que guardar mucho silencio. Nuestra relación era un secreto y alrededor nuestro habían muchos más secretos. Muchos dolorosos, muchos nos hicieron daño cuando salieron a la luz. Pero mientras vea en sus ojos el amor que me tiene y pueda volver a la cama con ella todas las noches, voy a seguir luchando por ella. Y a la mierda con tanto secreto. Que me importa, primero sé que tengo que escucharla. Y recién ahí tirarme en la yugular de alguien.- **Rió al imaginarse la escena.

**-Eso fue palo para mi¿verdad?- **Haruka asintió.

**-Entremos así te cuento lo que tenés que saber, creo que ya estás frío como para enfrentarte a eso.-**

**-No creo que esté preparado.-**

**-Vamos Doc Carilindo, confía en mí.- **Haruka se paró y le extendió la mano. Él la aceptó y se fueron dentro.

**-------------------S&D-----------------**

Ya había caído el sol cuando, una joven pareja charlaba en un como sillón frente a una gran chimenea. Ella estaba recostada sobre el apuesto hombre y él le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello.

Habían pasado tantas horas hablando, ella lo había consolado cuando él había llorado. Habían reído juntos, en algún momento habían dejado de ser desconocidos para convertirse en confidentes.

**-Y eso es todo, por lo menos lo que YO puedo contarte. Sacá esa cara de tonto Gatito Carilindo.- **

**-Bueno, por lo menos ya ocupo un nuevo lugar soy Gatito Carilindo, me gusta más que Doc Carilindo.-**

**-JAJAJAJAJA, igual no creas que voy a llamarte Gatito cuando haya gente. Si alguien pregunta algo de esta tarde, o de mi recostada sobre vos, pienso negarlo.-**

**-JAJAJAJA, exagerada. ¿Haruka?-** Se acomodó para atraparla en sus brazos y mirarla fijamente.

-Siii.-

**-Gracias.-**

**-De nada Gatito Carilindo. Pero ahora dejá de franelear conmigo y volvamos al hotel.-**

**-Tenemos que pedir un taxi, además sigue lloviendo.-**

**-Yo tengo mi autito, vamos. Pero primero saludemos a los Tíos.- **Se pararon y se fueron.

Se despidieron de los Señores Black, Darien por enésima vez les pidió disculpas por la forma en la cual había irrumpido en su hogar.

Salieron, la lluvia caía y llevaba consigo el olor de la naturaleza, de golpe se quedó quieto y vio como Haruka se acercaba a su"autito".

**-Cuantos más hay de estos dando vueltas.-** Le preguntó señalando el Ferrari al cual se acercaban.

**-Como este uno sólo. Los Black usan como insignia familiar el Ferrari azul. Nos copiaron, porque los Tenoh usamos Ferrari Azul F512M, 12 cilindros, 440 caballos de fuerza. 315 km de velocidad máxima. Una joya de la ingeniería, para mí, mi bebe.- **Dijo como si realmente hablara de su hijo.

**-No… No es cualquier azul.- **Dijo Darien nervioso.

**-Nop, es "Azul Hymperion" tenés que verlo con la luz del sol. Brilla como si fuera metalizado.-**

**-Mierda.-**

**-JAJAJAJA, si, mierda. Vamos Gatito Carilindo, esta va a ser una noche larga y quiero pasarla con mi Sirena.- **

Ambos se subieron al Ferrari y se fueron.

_

* * *

_

_Sailor Moon no me pertenece. Pero Darien es todo mío!!!!_

_Chap dedicado a la YEGUA de Gaby!!!!! No te drogues tanto. _

•••_**Desde Toby, con Acostada en los brazos de Mamo**_**•••**

_No mucho, al parecer me fue bien en teología, estoy mal de la pancita y no se de que más quejarme jijiji_

_Capítulo largísimo, espero que lo disfruten y ya aviso!!! No se si pueda subir el miércoles que viene, porque es mi cumple y además el próximo chap es importante. Quiero que quede 10 puntos y por ahora no me siento bien,lo que hace que me quiera tirar a la cama._

_Gracias a Dios lo tengo al Doc Chiba que me está cuidando mucho, así que no se preocupen._

_**Última cosita!!! Celia, espero que esté bien, imagino que estás con loca con la Tesis. Desde acá mucho amor y fuerza!!! Vamos que ya se termina!!!! **_

Canción: Jennifer Love Hewit - Take my heart back regalo de Michi!!!

Ahora si, respondo.

**Michi:**

_Este es un mensaje del Ministerio de Educaión y Cultura de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos. _

_El siguiente segmento tiene declaraciones de carácter sensual y proposiciones de doble sentido. LA CONECENSURA DE LA CONELICENCIADA lo ha catalogado de contener lenguaje soez y falto de moral. _

_Se ruega discreción por parte de los lectores_

Amor! Yo te dedico lo que quieras jajajajaja (que mal suenan últimamente nuestras conversaciones!!!)

Me encanta hacerte subir la sangre vida, si no, no te haría leer las cosas que te hago leer. jejejeje Hablo de todo, en especial ciertas lecturas nocturnas.

Hablando de la envida, jodete. Yo me tuve que bancar que vos me dijeras que cosas hacías con Mamo en Marzo. Y yo triste acá sola como un perro, ahora poné cara de circunstancia y esperá a Marzo!!!

En cuanto a si sos enfadosa, mi vida, debo decirte que la Cone saca lo peor de vos jajajajajajaja. Pero Michi tranquila, como Haru está ciegamente enamorada de vos no nota esas cosillas.

Además te gusta que te de cuerda y te ponga loquita...

Mamo no se aprovechó de Celia. Ya te conté que está muy ocupado haciéndome -LA CONECENSURA DE LA CONELICENCIADA- y después cuando creía que no podía más me -LA CONECENSURA DE LA CONELICENCIADA- Dios me sacó el alma del cuerpo y me la volvió a poner...

Darien no sufre Bbsa, quedate tranquilo. Todo está calculado estratégicamente. Es más ahora mismo me está mirando con ojitos de pícaro, viste esa carita que tiene justo antes de -LA CONECENSURA DE LA CONELICENCIADA- y que rico!!!

Pd 1: todavía no preparé la sopa, estoy esperando a que vengas a prepararmela!!!

Pd 2: TE AKASSSS Michi

Pd 3: Sigo con los síntomas del Mamobaby!!!!

Pd 4: Cuanta gente leerá este mensaje, con el título van a pensar cualquiera jejeje

**Gaby:**

No soy YEGUA, soy RE YEGUA. Porque le canto canciones al oído y además se lo lamo, muerdo y después sigo con todo el cuerpo de la misma manera.

Que raro que los gemidos de Mamo no lleguen a Mataderos, pero te aseguro que está extasiado.

Viste es la gata flora, cuando se la ponen grita, cuando se la sacan llora!!!!

Ahora la pregunta me surge a mí. Gaby, vos le das a todo el mundo!!!! Me parece bien, si ahora lestás así, Dios sabe como vas a estar dentro de unos años!!!! Jajajajaja

PD: Tengo más libritos que pasarte, al menos 2 jejejeje

**Neo Reina:**

Como verás Diamante tiene familia, y además Darien ya lo vió!!! Que va a pasar!!!

Además están mal los 2 que lio!!!!

Darien pobresito está que no entiende nada. Pero quedate tranquila que está en la camita conmigo, ya le expliqué todo y entendió todo!!!

Igual quedate tranquila que ya se va a saber todo, ya que falta cada vez menos para el final. Buaaa sólo 6 capítulos más. Que triste y que lo curoa, me tengo que poner a escribir!!!!

Bueno ya me fui de tema. Besitos Su alteza!!!

**Sole:**

Ya viste lo que hizo Mamo!! Se puso violentico!!! Pero que sexy, con ataque de locura y todo.

Espero que te guste este capítulo y no te pierdas el próximo que va a estar re lindo jejeje.

O eso creo, por las dudas sospechá!!! Besitos.

**3rill:**

Sabía que te iba a gustar, la semana que viene tenés otra aparición de Ante, y después... Mejor no adelanto...

Además esto es una campaña de Revalorización de Diamante. Por qué acaso no puede ser bueno. ¿Es bueno en este fic?

Baah, mejor no me meto en lios jejejeje

MI HARUKA (nótese la posesividad) ya apareció y ta bonita. Por lo menos cuando escribo de ella lo hago con una sonrisa. Y toda enamorada como una tonta.

Cuando escribo de Darien babeo (por si preguntabas jejejeje)

Darien le dio la cantidad de veces que le prometió en el segundo capítulo!!! Y es obvio que Serena esta gustosa, quién no?

Gracias por la cosas lindas que me dijiste del chap, realmente lo adoré. Es uno de mis favoritos (en especial lo de Ante, que es re lindo!!!)

Estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado, esta esperando saber que te había parecido Ante!!!

Besitos, te aseguro que disfruto de Mamo hasta cuando no nos podemos mover!!! Jejejejeje

**Fabiola:**

Que bueno que ya estás al corriente con la historia!!!!

La gente del hotel conoce a Sere como la Señora Black, imaginate que llega con Darien y bueno, el chisme es el alimento de las masas, jajajaja!!!

Concuerdo con vos en que es pecado salir de la cama cuando está Darien, la verdad que está neurótica Sere.

No decidí todavía el destino de Diamante puede que haya muerto, como no.

Espero que disfrutes de este chap!!! Besitos

**Laura:**

No se con cuanto Black se acostó, yo no me meto en su vida privada. Jejejeje

Ya vamos a ver que pasó con Diamante, lo importante es que Darien ya lo vio. La semana que viene esperemos que nos digan!!!

Se como habrás leído Sere es la Sra. Black. Y con el que bailaba no era el hermano gemelo de Ante, ni el padre.

No sabemos de donde sacaron que Sere era virgen, pero Mamo lo compró. Veremos a quién se le ocurrió.

Ya leiste, quien estaba en el cuarto y como reaccionó Serena!!!

Seeeee, me encanta complicar todo, pero esta vez me fui de mambo!!!! Besitos Reina del PLOP!

**Rosita:**

Están separados, pero que lindas las escenas de Sere con Ante!!!

Vos querías miel, ahí tenés. Jejejejejeje

Mucha azuquita amarga!!!!

Además ya apareció mi Haru, así que para mi, ya es más que suficiente!!!!

Es pero que te guste el chap de esta semana yyy bueno preparate para la semana que viene!!!! Es mi cumpleaños!!!!! jajajjaa

Te adoro reinita Rosa!!!!!

**Anónimo:**

Holas anónimo!!! Jejeje, que bueno que te guste la historia.

En el chap de la semana sieguente conocimos el secreto de Sere.

ESTÁ CASADA!!! En cuanto a quién está enamorada, habrá que esperar un poquito más para entenderla.

Y no, no era virgen. Su primera vez fue con Ante!!!

Besitos.

**Elizabeth:**

Te van a echar del trabajo!!! Controlá los gritos jejejeje

See pobre Darien, no sabés lo difícil y sacrificado que fue para mi consolarlo!!!

Repuesta a las pregutas (las que puedo dar jejejeje)  
1.No era virgen? No, no era virgen  
2.De donde sacaron las chicas que lo era! Sólo Dios sabe, pero seguro que Mina tiene algo que ver  
3.Diamante es el mismo del Ferrari verdad? AAAA, no sé  
4.Si se casaron? Seee se casaron

5.Que tiene en la cabeza Serena por que dejo a mi adorado Darien asi en la habitacion! No se me ocurre que le puede haber pasado por la cabeza a esa chica para salir así.

Espero que hayas sobrevivido esta semana. Ahora sobreviví una más que el chap es especial, por ser mi cumpleaños jejejeje  
Linda ya te agregué la msn, espero encontrarte pronto Besotes!!!

**Beatriz:**

No se sabe que pasó con Ante!! Que indecición de mi parte. Tengo tantas ideas!!! Por momentos pienso que pasa si está vivo, y después pieso, pero si está muerto. La verdad, es que yo me tengo que decidir jejejeje. Pero la sema que viene si lo decido!!!

No creo que Sere haya jugado con Darien, creo que está muy confundida. Pero si se le puede dar una lección, mirá que salir así toda loca después de estar con Darien!!!

Que bueno que te haya gustado el chap de la semana pasada, ahora a disfrutar de este y de los siguientes!!! Besitos

**Kaoru:**

Siii, Sere ya le había visto la cara a Dios (como se dice vulgarmente)

Pero no me digas que MIVERSIÓNRECHUCHIDIAMANTE, no te gustó?

Sere guarda unos secretitos más, pero tampoco falta mucho para que se enteren de todo.

Espero que te guste este chap Reina, a mi también me encantó charlar con vos por msn!!! Estuvo divertido, ya miré algunos pedacitos de Candy. Es terrible, le pasa de todo a la pobre!!!

Besitos!!!

p.d. No te pude mandar un novio argentino con Celia, porque se fue y no la pude ver!!! Pirdón!!!

**Erikas!!!!:**

Viste no era virgen, aunque no tiene nada de malo eso jejejeje Lo malo fue dejar a Mamo así, que perra.

Que paso con Diamante, se murio o no? Lo que sé es que Darien lo vio  
Quien es el que atormenta a Serena? No sé?  
Se casaron Serena y Ante? Sip  
Besotes Reina!!! Espero que te guste!!!

**MAMO:**

_**GRACIAS por estos 15 días de Amor!!! TE AMO!!! SI YA VOY A LA CAMITA. QUE HOMBRE INSACIABLE!!!!!! **_

_**Besitos Suyi**_


	16. TE AMO

_**Antenas paraditas. NOTA: los recuerdos de Sere con Ante van a estar en cursiva y los de Darien no.**_

_**Ahora sí, a disfrutar que es sólo una noche.**_

_Mi verdadero amor posee mi corazón, y yo tengo el suyo. Philip Sydney _

_Al amor lo pintan ciego y con alas. Ciego para no ver los obstáculos y con alas para salvarlos. __Jacinto Benavente _

_El principio de la actividad es el amor. El amor llena con su presencia el universo entero, mueve sus resortes y les hace concurrir a un admirable concierto. __Platón _

_Una parte de ti ha crecido en mí. Y así lo que ves, es tú y yo juntos para siempre y nunca separados, puede ser en la distancia, pero nunca en el corazón. Autor Desconocido _

_El amor no da nada sino a si mismo y no toma nada sino de si mismo.  
El amor no posee ni es poseído; ya que el amor es suficiente para amar. Kahlil Gibran _

_Sea lo que sea de lo que estén hechas nuestras almas, la tuya y la mía son las mismas. Emily Bronte _

_Si no te hubiera conocido, habría soñado hacerte realidad. Sebastian Chantoix _

_**Hay cuatro preguntas importantes en la vida, Don Octavio.  
¿Qué es sagrado?  
¿De qué está hecho el espíritu?  
¿Por qué vale la pena vivir?  
¿Por qué vale la pena morir?  
La respuesta para cada una es la misma:  
**_

**Sólo amor...**

De la película **"Don Juan De Marco"**

_**Capítulo 15**_

_**TE AMO**_

Dejar de fingir era la solución a su tristeza, darse cuenta que por fin, la única responsable de todo era ella.

Si hubiese sido distinto, tal vez podría compartir sus errores. Pero a quién culpar cuando es uno él que no habla. Es uno él que guarda secretos y es uno él que los sufre...

No, eso era mentira, sí eran sus secretos, y los estaba sufriendo. Pero además había arrastrado con ella a Darien, a Haruka, a Michiru, a Artemis y a toda su familia.

Michiru y Artemis no hablaron nada durante todo el viaje, los dos estaban a su lado mientras entraba en el hotel, cada uno dentro de sus pensamientos, cada uno encerrado en su mundo. Al igual que ella.

Se acercó a recepción y pidió las llaves de la habitación que compartía con Darien, los tres subieron en silencio.

Al abrir la puerta un mundo de recuerdos la asaltó, ella y Darien no habían llegado a la recámara la noche anterior.

_**----------------------Flash Back----------------------**_

Serena había provocado a Darien durante todo el recorrido en ascensor, besándolo, refregándose contra su cuerpo, tocándolo. No sabía como él seguía tan controlado, aunque cierta parte de su cuerpo no tenía el mismo control.

Al llegar al piso Darien tomó a Serena por la cintura y la ciño a su cuerpo. En el trayecto del ascensor a la habitación ninguno de los dos separó sus bocas, o alejó sus cuerpos, era extremadamente urgente sentirse, piel a piel.

No terminaron de ingresar, que las manos de Darien ya bajaban el cierre del vestido de Serena, cada centímetro de piel exquisita iba quedando al descubierto. Por su parte Serena hacía lo mismo quitándole el levitón, el pañuelo y la camisa.

La ropa caía al piso, vertiginosamente se quedaron desnudos uno frente a otro, sin romper los besos con los cuales atacaban sus bocas. Eran besos de pasión, de incontinencia, de deseo.

El roce de sus cuerpos, la premura de saberse unidos y la lujuria. El aroma embriagante de su masculinidad y su femineidad, listos para fusionarse y convertirse en la esencia más exquisita del mundo. Ya no podían esperar, necesitaban estar juntos, fundirse y dejarse perder en las sensaciones que despertaban el uno en el otro.

Darien tomó a Serena y la presionó contra la puerta, sin perder un instante ella colocó sus piernas al rededor de la cintura de su novio y sin más, él se introdujo dentro de ella.

Así, fiero, desesperado y profundamente. Logrando arrancar de sus gargantas gemidos incoherentes de satisfacción.

La miró a los ojos y encontró un par de lágrimas en ellos, tiernamente las limpió.

**-Serena, perdoná te lastimé, no pude controlarme.-** le dijo con el aliento entre cortado.

**-No, sólo es que pasó un tiempo largo desde la última vez y bueno...-** sonrió satisfecha y movió sus caderas para sentirlo más dentro de ella. **–Te recuerdo que no venís mal de fábrica. Ahora callate y seguí, por favor no pares.- **Le dijo mientras marcaba el cuello del joven con sus dientes.

**-Te prometo que la siguiente vuelta, va a ser más larga y en la cama.- **Le dijo mientras seguía envistiéndola profunda y rápidamente.

Llegaron raudamente al orgasmo, fue demoledor, potente e increíblemente perfecto.

Serena relajó su cuerpo sobre el de Darien, le acariciaba los hombros, subía sus manos para hundirlas en la nuca de su amante. Mientras que él recuperaba su aliento con su cabeza apoyada en los pechos de Serena. Su unión seguía completa, y el iba a aprovechar esa situación.

Sin perder tiempo, caminó sobre las ropas de fiesta y se dirigió hasta la cama donde siguió haciendo el amor con Serena, hasta que amaneció...

_**---------------------- Fin Flash Back----------------------**_

**-Serena... Serena...- **Sentía que la llamaban, pero no quería volver a la realidad.

De pronto sintió la mano de Artemis sobres su hombro** –Sere, vamos a acomodar tu equipaje, así ya te venís conmigo.-**

**-No, Serena se viene con nosotras Artemis, esto ya lo hablamos recién.- **Le dijo Michiru molesta.

**-Lo mejor es que se venga conmigo Michiru, ustedes ya son dos y no tienen más lugar. Yo, en cambio, estoy solo, así que Serena se viene a mi habitación.-**

**-Artemis, yo paso la noche con vos, pero ahora ¿podrías dejarnos con Michi a solas?- **

**-¿Cómo vas a subir las valijas?- **Le preguntó con mal humor.

**-Le pido al bellboy que me ayude, por favor Gatito.- **Le dijo Serena y al final el aceptó.

**-Pero no salgas del hotel sin decirme, no te puedo dejar sola. ¿Lo entendés?- **

**-Si mi Capitán.- **Serena hizo la venia militar y el joven rió.

Salió sin decir más y dejó a las dos jóvenes solas.

**-Michi, no querés llamar a Haruka, para ver como está.- **

**-No Sere, debe estar ocupada pero...-** La joven volvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

**-Dale, llamala. Así te quedás tranquila.-** La rubia volvió a insistir, por muy mal que ella la estuviera pasando, no podía ignorar el sufrimiento de su amiga.

**-Haruka es muy fuerte, sólo que no pude hacer nada por ella. Es tan caprichosa que seguro ni quieren que le pongan hielo. Cuando se golpea o se lastima tengo que correrla por toda la casa. Pero hoy, me sentí tan inútil.- **Dijo Michiru llorando.

**-Y que ibas a hacer, Darien estaba desbocado. La única forma de pararlo era partirle un palo en la cabeza. Y mirá que busqué, pero no encontré ninguno en ese momento. Michiru no seas tonta, llamala.- **Le sonrió tiernamente mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de su amiga.

_**-----------S&D-----------**_

**-¡¡¡Sacame las manos de encima!!! Auch!!! Te voy a matar, ya te lo dije.-**

**-Mirá Haruka, si no querés que te quede el ojo morado ponete el hielo, no me jodas.- **Le dijo Darien mientras él también se cubría el ojo con hielo.** -Aaaa, está frío la put...-**

**-Que boquita de princesa Doc.-**

**-Que manitos tan delicadas.- **Le replicó el joven.

**-Te merecías el golpe. No sabés que a una mujer no se la puede golpear ni con el pétalo de una flor.-**

**-La verdad, si.-**

**-Esto me da frío, no podías traerlo dentro de una bolsa y cubierto por un repasador.-**

**-Soy tu médico, no tu** **novia. Estás bien malcriada.-**

**-Y vos, "**_**me enojo porque no se algo de mi novia y voy y cago a trompadas a todo el mundo"**_**. Muy maduro, muy Macho, pura testosterona, la fantasía de toda mujer.-**

**-Mirá no se si soy la fantasía de toda mujer, pero estás vibrando.- **Darien le señaló el bocillo del pantalón.

**-Que gracioso¿te comiste un payaso?- **Tomó el celular y sonrió.** –Es mi novia¿la tuya te llamó para ver como estabas?- **Le preguntó desdeñosa.

**-Maligna.-**

**-Mucho y me encanta.- **Se levantó del sillón y contestó.** -Hola Michiru.-**

**-Haruka¿estás bien?- **Le preguntó al borde del llanto.

**-No llores. Bbsa, estoy bien, nada que con unos besos no puedas curar.-**

**-¿Te duele, está hinchado, no se puso morado, ves bien?-**

**-Si tontis, estoy bien. El Doc ya me dio hielo, no se parece en nada a vos. Agarró una cubera y me la puso en el ojo.- **Le dijo haciendo pucherito y sacándole la lengua a Darien.

**-¿Cómo? No, así no. Después te va a arder la piel mi amor.-**

**-Decilo de nuevo.- **Le pidió con dulzura.

**-Que el frío te va a quemar la piel.-**

**-¡Sirena! No seas tontis, no me refería a eso.-**

**-Ya lo sé. TE AMO Haruka.-**

**-Ves, así vale la pena que me peguen trompadas.-**

**-¿Y vos no pensás decir nada?- **Dijo enojada Michiru.

**-¿Yo¿Tengo que decir algo?-**

**-Haruka.-**

**-TE AMO Michiru.-**

Haruka miró a Darien mientras le decía a Michiru cuanto la quería, y él reaccionó de la forma que buscaba. Se levantó enojado y al hacerlo tiró todo lo que estaba en la mesa ratona.

**-¿Quién está ahí?- **Preguntó, a través del teléfono se escuchaban los insultos de alguien.

**-El Doc, se quemó con café. Te juro que no se que hacer, si matarlo o morirme de la risa.-**

**-Y me dijiste todo esto delante de él.-**

**-Sip.-**

**-Sos mala, no lo hagas sufrir.-**

**-Sólo un poco, no sabés como le dejé la cara.- **Dijo triunfante la rubia, mientras seguía divertida por los improperios que Darien le ofrecía al café.

**-Esa es mi chica.-**

**-Te veo por la noche Sirena, no sabés las ganas que tengo de abrasarte y de besarte.-**

**-¿Te espero en la cama?- **Le preguntó divertida la joven.

**-Sirena, ya con imaginarlo me vuelvo loca. Esperame en la camita. Te Amo.-**

**-Yo también Amor.-**

_**-----------S&D-----------**_

Serena volvió a la habitación al escuchar que Michiru había dejado de hablar.

**-¿Está bien?-**

**-Al parecer si, pero parece que le devolvió el golpe a tu nov... a Darien.-**

**-En parte se lo merece. Pero en realidad es todo mi culpa.- **Dijo sintiéndose derrotada.** –Si yo no fuera tan estúpida, nada de esto pasaría. Darien sería feliz y yo seguiría en mi mundo.-**

**-Vivir en un castillo de naipes no es muy divertido.-**

**-Pero por lo menos era mi realidad.- **Le contesto rápidamente.

**-A mi me gusta más, la Serena que vive una historia con Darien, que la que sufre con Ante. No se como preferís volver a ese dolor. ¿A qué le tenés miedo?-**

**-A volver a sufrir, a no poder salir esta vez. Creo que es respetable.-**

**-No, es estúpido.-**

Ninguna de las dos volvió a hablar, se dedicaron a guardar rápidamente la ropa de Serena. Tomaron las maletas y se fueron.

**-Tenemos que llevar la ropa al penthouse de Artemis, y después vamos a tener que comprar un vestido de cocktail para vos. Mañana a la noche, hay una pequeña celebración por los 20 años del hotel. Estamos invitadas, así que no podés faltar.-**

Serena sólo asintió con la cabeza.

_**-----------S&D-----------**_

La tarde fue lenta y dolorosa, no había instante en el que no pensara en Darien. Se quedó mirando por la ventana, inmóvil, sumida en sus propias fantasías, repasando una y otra vez como había llegado hasta ahí.

Cuantas estupideces podía hacer una persona en sólo 2 meses y no arrepentirse de ni una sola.

Al fin llegó la noche, no salió del balcón de la habitación de Haruka y Michiru, hasta que Artemis fue a buscarla. Por más de insistirle mil veces, Serena no quiso bajar a cenar.

Llegaron al penthouse y Artemis pidió comida para los dos. Ella miraba asombrada como el pedía sin preguntarle nada. Era real, tanto la conocían. Una cosa era Haruka, pero Artemis.

Y de repente cientos de recuerdos volvieron a su mente. Artemis también había cuidado de ella, la había acunado varias noches y había secado sus lágrimas.

Pero Artemis no era Diamante, aunque el parecido físico y su voz fueran iguales. Ellos no lo eran, nadie era como Su Marido. Pero igual, sabiendo eso, se había aferrado a Artemis muchas noches pensado que Ante quién la cuidaba.

Se sintió morir de nuevo, a cuanta gente le debía tanto y cuanta gente la amaba. Y ella no sabía como devolver ese amor. Si su amor era Diamante.

Comió en silencio, respondiendo con monosílabos a las preguntas de Artemis. Al terminar se retiró a dormir. Se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, era imposible dormir, aunque su cuerpo y su mente estaban agotados.

Sintió cuando Artemis se acostó en la punta contraria a ella, en una cama king size era imposible sentirlo cerca. Pero igual se sentía mal y era la primera vez que le pasaba.

Ya eran las 2 de la mañana cuando no soportó más mirar el techo y se levantó. No quería compartir su cama con nadie, sólo con él.

Tomó un gran y abrigado edredón, y volvió al balcón del penthouse. Todo el día había llovido, pero el cielo ahora brillaba despejado. Un cielo hermoso pensó, como un calido terciopelo azul profundo.

Se acercó a la baranda a contemplar el paisaje que ofrecía la ciudad. El hotel estaba situado estratégicamente para dar al Jardín del Castillo de Osaka. La imagen era imponente, más de noche. La luna le daba un aire de ciudad dormida, pero por la mañana era hermosa, la luz del sol se colaba por la arboleda y daba vida...

Se sentó en una de las reposeras (tumbona) a contemplar el cielo estrellado. Eso era mejor que ver el techo, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

_**-----------S&D-----------**_

**-Cuanto vamos a tardar en llegar.- **Preguntó Darien ansioso.

**-Unos 20 minutos más, podría reducirlos 5. Pero no creo que sea recomendable subir la velocidad después de tanta lluvia. Los caminos deben estar, al menos, limosos. Y nos podríamos llevar un susto.-**

**-Es un coche hermoso.-**

**-¿Pensé que lo odiabas?-**

**-Si, pero ahora no. Además me cae bien quién lo conduce.-**

**-Mirá como cambió nuestra relación Gatito Carilindo. Quién te ha visto y quién te ve.-**

**-¿Haruka?-**

**-¿Sí?-**

**-¿Hay algo más que tenga que saber?-**

**-Si Darien, varias cosas más. Pero no me corresponde a mí contártelas. Demasiado ya me metí.-**

**-Porque la querés.- **Le dijo el joven.

**-Va más allá del cariño. Darien yo amo a la Gatita, y se lo digo siempre.- **Darien la miró sorprendido. **-No, no es el mismo amor que tengo por Michiru. El amor cambia, fluctúa, muta, se transforma. Jamás se mantiene inalterado, hoy la persona que más amás puede ser mañana un desconocido. Pero quién te quita el haber amado, el dicho no dice "Es mejor ****haber amado y perdido**** que no ****haber amado**** nunca". Así es como vivimos los seres humanos. La diferencia está en una simple cosita.-**

**-¿En qué?-**

**-En primer lugar, tener el valor de amar...-**

**-¿Y el segundo?- **Dijo Darien, mientras veía como Haruka detenía el Ferrari.

**-El segundo el tener el valor para decirlo en voz alta y escucharlo por tus propios oídos. Alguna vez le dijiste a alguien que la amabas.-**

**-Si.- **Haruka lo miró alentándolo a hablar. **–A Kaoli, creo que se lo digo casi siempre. Compartí tanto con ella. Para mí siempre va a ser Mi Primer Gran Amor.- **Y calló.

**-Aunque no haya en ustedes más que una gran amistad.- **Darien asintió.** –¿Darien amás a Serena?-**

**-Si.-**

**-Si¿qué?- **Le preguntó divertida.

**-Amo a Serena.- **Se escuchó decir con una sonrisa.

**-¿Más que a Kaoli?-**

**-Más que a mi vida. Kaoli es parte de mi pasado, siempre va a estar ahí, pero es mi amiga, nada más. En cambio Serena, ella lo es todo para mí. ¿No entendés Haruka?, quiero todo, a Serena, su vida, sus sonrisas, sus lágrimas, quiero su amor. Quiero ser el padre de sus hijos y que sea la mujer con la que vaya a dormir todas las noches por el resto de mi vida.- **Sintió que Haruka le tocaba el rostro. Aceptó la caricia que le brindaba la rubia, luego tomó su mano y le depositó un suave beso.

**-¿Qué se siente Darien?-**

**-Como si estuviera en el cielo. ¿Haruka?- **Ella lo miró.** –Sabés que voy a casarme con tu Gatita.- **Le dijo con su más grande sonrisa.

**-¿Así¿por qué?-**

**-Porque la amo.- **Haruka sonrió.

**-Entonces que el amor sea tu escudo y tu mejor espada.- **Le dijo seria.

**-Creo que sólo necesito curitas para esta batalla.-**

**-Eso y mucho amor.- **Le dijo la rubia mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

_**-----------S&D-----------**_

Llegaron al hotel ya entrada la noche. Subieron por el ascensor hasta el piso de Darien. El joven se despidió y bajó. Se sentía expectante, estar de nuevo con Serena. Convencerla de que él era su futuro y que dejara que la amara, iba a ser difícil. Pero no imposible.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, una voz lo paró.

**-Otra vez sopa¿Haruka ya me extrañás?-** Le preguntó divertido.

**-Darien, Serena no está ahí.-** dijo la rubia señalando la habitación.

**-¿Dónde está?- **Le preguntó serio.

**-Con el Gatito, me acaba de avisar Michi. No quiere verte, realmente lo siento.-** Le dijo apenada.

**-No puede ser. Otra vez se fue con él. Al parecer no puedo competir con él.-** Sintió como si mil espadas se clavaran en su pecho.

**-Por qué decís eso.-**

**-Los vi besándose en varias veces, en la puerta de mi casa, en la puerta de su casa. Creo que no importar cuanto la ame Haruka. Si no es su esposo, es otro quien la separa de mi.-** Dijo mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, parecía destruido.

**-Eeeyy, ya habíamos superado esta etapa.-** Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

**-Es gracioso, por un momento, cuando vi tu Ferrari me dije. Soy un idiota, era Haruka quién estaba con Serena, no el idota ese. Pero no, me hubiera gustado saber que tenía una oportunidad con ella, y...-** Haruka lo interrumpió

**-Callate dramático. Me ponés nerviosa, no se como sacás lo peor de mi en segundos.-** Sacó la mano del rostro del joven y luego lo abrazó. Se quedaron un rato así abrazados. Realmente ella se había convertido su confidente en esa tarde.

**-Serena me va a matar cuando se entere de esto.-** dijo Haruka separándose un poco del joven. **–Darien mirame.-** Y él lo hizo, Haruka se acercó y unió sus labios. Fue un beso tierno, dulce, cargado de cariño y... algo más que no podía definir.

Suavemente Haruka se separó de él y lamió sus labios. Darien se quedó sin saber que pensar.

**-Definitivamente, tus labios saben a Serena. Y si algo se, es a qué saben sus besos. Chau Darien, descansá y no saques conclusiones estúpidas. Confía.- **Se alejó de él regalándole una sonrisa, que él devolvió con su alma.

**-Hablamos mañana bruja.- **Le dijo con feliz.

**-Si Gatito, que sueñes con los angelitos.-** Le dijo antes de subir al ascensor y se fue.

_**----------------------S&D----------------------**_

La mañana lo encontró despierto admirando el paisaje que le regalaba la vista de su balcón. En algún momento entre las 3 y las 4 de la mañana se había quedado dormido. Pero eran las 6.30 y ya estaba arriba.

No sabía que hacer, las conferencias recién comenzaban a las 9.30. Tal vez un baño y bajar a desayunar era el plan más lógico.

Pero no quería, quería tenerla a su lado. Ir a buscarla... Eso era, ir a buscarla. Decirle una y otra vez cuanto la necesitaba, cuanto la quería, cuanto la deseaba y cuanto la amaba.

Dios cuanto la amaba, desde el primer instante la amó. Que estúpido había sido al no darse cuenta. Tenía que verla, pero ¿dónde se encontraría? Tenía que averiguarlo, lo más fácil era buscar al estúpido de Artemis, donde carajo lo iba a buscar...

Se golpeó la frente al darse cuenta que era un idiota... Haruka, el problema y la solución de todo. Andy con pollera, bueno, había que reconocer 1º Que estaba muy buena. 2º Que era una excelente amiga. 3º Que besaba bien dijo tocándose los labios y de pronto sintió dolor. Y 4º Que tenía un gancho derecho demoledor.

Sin perder más tiempo se fue a bañar, luego de cambiarse bajó a desayunar. Y desde el Lobby del hotel llamó a la habitación, pero nadie contestó. No podía evitar sentirse frustrado, era la única persona que podía ayudarlo y no estaba.

Se acercó a recepción y preguntó si la señorita Haruka Tenoh había dejado el hotel. La respuesta lo dejó extrañado.

**-Lamento informarle, que no hay ninguna Srta. Tenoh que se hospede en nuestro hotel Sr.-**

**-Y Michiru Kaioh, se que están en la habitación 222.-**

**-Lamento informarle que tampoco se encuentra alojada la Srta. Kaioh.-**

Un hombre se le acercó a la recepcionista.

**-Srta. Takagi, yo me encargo.-**

**-Si Sr. Kimihiro.- La joven se retiró **

**-Sr. Chiba, permítame presentarme. Kimihiro Yukico, soy el Conserje del hotel.-**

**-Mucho gusto.- **Dijo un tanto extrañado.

**-La habitación 222, es una habitación privada. Se alojan ahí, sólo cierto target confidencial. Por eso nunca se reserva a nombre real del huésped, pero veo que Ud. sabe quienes están hospedadas.-**

**-Necesito comunicarme con ellas, si usted sabe a donde puedo encontrarlas, me haría un favor muy importante.- **Le dijo casi suplicando.

**-No se donde se encuentran. Pero la Srta. Tenoh me pidió que le entregara esto.-**

Luego de darle el sobre el conserje se alejó.

_**Hola Gatito:**__ ---- Desde cuando le decís gatito ----- Michi no te metas_

_**Me imagino que ya estás desesperado por saber donde está la chica de tus sueños.**__ ----- estás inspirada amor ------ si Sirena, estoy inspirada, por vos ---- tenemos que pasar esta carta antes de dársela ---- sep _

_**Pero a no desesperar, nos la llevamos temprano, la "FAMILIA" quería verla**__ ---- Haru falta Don Corleone y estamos todos ----- Ya sé pero queda mejor que decir que te vas de compras con Tía Ai ------ En eso tenés razón -----Últimamente tengo mucha razón Sirena_

_**Tratá de relajarte**__ ---- Podrías dejar de escribir y relajarme a mi Haruka ---- Dame 2 segundos que termino y te relajo bien amor ---- te espero en la ducha_

_**Bueno, como notarás estoy algo ocupada, relajate y pensá bien que le vas a decir. Hoy voy a tratar de hacer que se encuentren, pero igual todo depende de ella. **_

_**Si no es hoy, mañana la verás, y si no ya en Japón. Se que es duro, pero ahora es cuando tenés que darle tiempo. Yo confío que todo va a terminar bien, vos confía.**_

_**Hoy volvemos por la noche y tenémos un cocktail, al cual no podemos faltar, pero si necesitás algo, acá te dejo mi teléfono y en recepción preguntá por Sirena. Ahí te van a decir donde estamos.**_

_**Nos vemos por la noche. Bye**_

_**Haruka**_

_**----------------------S&D----------------------**_

No le interesaba nada de lo que hablaban su madrina o Michiru. Sólo pensaba en él, como estaría. ¿Se encontraría bien?

Dios como lo necesitaba, con él todo era más fácil, la conocía tan bien. Ellos eran uno, compartían tanta intimidad.

Las compras habían terminado desde hacía un rato y sólo quería volver al hotel. ¿Pero si Darien la veía? No estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, no, todavía no.

Comprobó de nuevo en el reloj, sólo eran las 12.30, faltaba todo el día. Pero cuando llegara lo noche, iba a poder dormir. Fácil, sin él no podía dormir, tampoco quería.

Se sintió mareada, la falta de sueño y las compras compulsivas no ayudaban. Al menos si estuviera Haruka, sabría como entretenerla. Pero ni siquiera eso, en las condiciones en las que estaba, era un peligro ambulante.

¡Dios! cuando iban a dejar de hablar de la puesta de escena de Madame Butterfly. Ya ni se acordaba la última vez que había ido a la Ópera, corrección, se acordaba. Darien la había llevado a ver Turandot.

Había elegido esa obra, porque supuestamente le había hecho acordar a ella. Si sólo ella fuera una perra desgraciada que no quería ser masillada por los hombres y por eso poner acertijos y el que no acertaba zaz, _morte_. Hasta que llega el joven príncipe desde el destierro, se enamora de ella, descifra los acertijos y ella se ve obligada a casarse con él. A no ser que, ella descubra el nombre de su futuro marido. AMOR es el nombre del príncipe...

**-Serena estás con nosotras.- **Le preguntó Michiru.

**-Pensaba en Puccini.- **Respondió sincera.

**-En Tokio se presentó Turandot, lastima que no me gusta mucho ir para la capital, me hubiese gustado verla.-** Dijo Ai

**-¿Y por qué en Puccini Serena?- **Le preguntó Michiru.

**-Darien dice que me parezco a Turandot.-** Dijo distante

La voz de Michiru recitó, el Área de Nessun Dorma

_¡Que nadie duerma¡Que nadie duerma!  
¡Tú también, princesa, en tu fría estancia miras las estrellas que tiemblan de amor y de esperanza¡Mas mi misterio se encierra en mí, mi nombre nadie sabrá!  
¡No, no, sobre tu boca lo diré, cuando resplandezca la luz¡Mi beso deshará el silencio que te hace mía!_

_¡Su nombre nadie sabrá... y nosotros, ay, debemos morir¡Morir!_

_¡Noche, disípate¡Pónganse las estrellas¡Pónganse las estrellas! __All'alba vincerò! Vincerò! Vincerò!_

**-Te conoce bien.-** Terminó diciendo la joven.

_**----------------------S&D----------------------**_

**-Darien¿qué te pasa?-** Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

**-Sra. Himura, estaba en mi mundo, perdón.-**

**-Te perdono por estar en tu mundo, pero no por decirme Sra. Himura. Soy Kaoru, a ver repetí.- **Lo aleccionó.

**-Kaoru.-**

**-Me vas a contar que te pasa.-**

**-Tengo un pequeñísimo, pero magnánimo problema con Serena y discutimos. Desde ayer al mediodía que no la veo y estoy desesperado.-**

**-Pero está bien ella¿o se fue?- **Le preguntó preocupada.

**-No, la familia es de acá y bueno ahora creo que están de shopping. Pero igual, necesito... No sé Kaoru, no se que necesito. Pero la quiero conmigo y sé que hay demasiadas cosas. Y ella necesita también su espacio.-**

**-Cuando estaba de novia con Himura...- **Se vio interrumpida por le pelinegro.

**-¿Le decís Himura a tu esposo?-**

**-No me interrumpas mocoso, si le digo así. Bueno, retomo. Estaba de novia con Himura y volvió mi ex novio. Fue un momento bastante feo, yo no había sido completamente sincera con tu tutor. Y él descubrió de manera fea un par de cosillas.-**

**-¿Y que pasó?- **Le preguntó haciendo continuar su relato.

**-Nos peleamos, nos separamos. Vivimos 5 años sin volver a vernos, el se casó con una mujer y yo volví con mi antiguo novio. Cuando lo volví a ver, me di cuenta que haberlo dejado ir había sido más estúpido, que no haberle contado mis secretos. Y el se dio cuenta que haberme dejado por esas cosas sin sentido había sido la idea menos brillante que jamás tuvo.- **Se rió feliz.

**-Eso quiere decir que tengo que olvidarme de las "omisiones" que hizo Serena.-**

**-No eso significa, que por más que tratemos de ser completamente transparentes con nuestras parejas, los "secretos" siempre están. Son parte de nuestra idiosincrasia humana, escondemos lo que sabemos que puede hacer que el otro nos deje de querer o amar. En general resguardamos esa parte y cuando sale a la luz duele. Yo te pregunto, si vos estás así de mal. ¿Cómo debe estar ella?-**

**-¿Entonces que hago?-**

**-Confiá, confiá en ustedes como pareja, como amantes. Y sobre todo confiá en el amor que ella te tiene.-**

**-Eso no lo puedo saber, no se si me ama.-**

**-Y vos¿la amás?-**

**-Si, con toda mi alma.-**

**-Se lo dijiste.- **Negó con la cabeza.** -Me lo imaginé, vamos Darien. Confiá, porque la luz que esa chica irradia cuando te ve. Es la prueba más grande que te puede dar de lo mucho que te ama.-**

**-Gracias Kaoru, más que obstetra tendrías que ser psicóloga.- Dijo riendo.**

**-De nada, pero me gusta tratar más con neuróticas con pancita que neuróticos por capricho.- **Ambos rieron distendidos.

_**----------------------S&D----------------------**_

Al fin llegó la noche, no sabía porque la esperaba, si iba a ser otra noche sin él. Estaba de nuevo en la terraza admirando el paisaje. No quería estar adentro, en la habitación, en ese lugar no estaba él.

Ya esta arreglada para el cocktail. El vestido negro que había comprado por la tarde con Michiru era sobrio, elegante y muy sensual. Llevaba el pelo recogido, maquillaje natural y unos stilettos negros de taco aguja.

No llevaba joyas, unos pendientes con un pequeño diamante, y su relicario. Vio como una mano le daba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo. No necesitaba abrirla para saber lo que era.

El joven apoyó en el balcón la cajita y salió. Antes de que se fuera, ella se volteó.

**-Así tiene que ser.-**

El joven no la miró, sólo le respondió. **–Así tiene que ser.-**

Se volvió a quedar sola, abrió la cajita y lo vio. Su sortija de compromiso y su alianza de matrimonio.

Se las quedó mirando, si decía ponérsela, perdería a Darien y si no lo hacía, perdería a Ante.

_**DE ALGUNA MANERA  
TENDRÉ QUE OLVIDARTE,  
**_

_----------------------Flash Back----------------------_

Desesperado Darien corrió tras ella, hasta que la alcanzó en el jardín. Si ya era bella con la luz artificial, a la luz de la luna parecía una diosa. Se acercó a ella y suavemente la besó. Ella le respondió con una calida sonrisa, y miró sus ojos, realmente eran más profundos y azules que el océano.

**-Mi nombre es Serena-**, le dijo dulcemente a la oído, **-pero ahora debo partir, es tarde y mañana voy a estar cansada, no querrás que tu cita se vea trasnochada-** se acercó a él y lo besó, esta vez fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa.

Él sólo la observaba maravillado, **-Darien, ese en mi nombre, creo que tampoco querrás que tu cita de mañana sea un desconocido. Nos encontramos en el restaurante Bordeaux Cellar a las 20, te espero.**

_----------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------_

_----------------------Flash Back----------------------_

_Con su último pensamiento una lágrima cruzó su rostro, aquel hombre todavía era dueño de su alma, no importaba cuanto se alejara, él estaba con ella, estaba en ella. Tomó fuertemente el relicario que pendía de su cuello, lo besó, y lo volvió a colocar cerca de su corazón. Ahí debía estar, como estaba él su único amor, su hombre._

_----------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------_

_**POR MUCHO QUE QUIERA  
NO ES FÁCIL, YA SABES,**_

_**ME FALTAN LAS FUERZAS,  
HA SIDO MUY TARDE**_

_---------------------- Flash Back----------------------_

Un suave roce de labios sobre su cuello, la sacó de su transe, **-Sabías, realmente este vino sabe mejor con carne roja.- **Lentamente se dio vuelta y se encontró con una copa de vino. Darien ya la besaba sin que ella pudiera reaccionar, sus labios eran más dulces que cualquier golosina, y ella no podía perderse el gusto de sentirlo y embriagarse con esa mezcla perfecta.

_----------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------_

_----------------------Flash Back----------------------_

_**-¡¡¡Shhhhu!!!, muy despacio acérquense a la cuna.-**__ Todos los presentes hicieron caso a Kenji._

_La imagen era de antología, la beba y su nuevo amiguito dormían placidamente juntos. Si era la piel de Judas, como no la había molestado. Por el piso, cerca de la cuna, se veía las pruebas físicas del mecanismo de acción empleado por el pequeño. Que debían hacer, si lo despertaban iba a empezar a los gritos y la bebita se pondría a llorar. Lo más lógico era dejar que durmieran y esperar a que uno de los dos despertara. Así que trasladaron su café al cuarto de la niña._

_**-Lo bueno es que ya te podés acostumbrar a encontrar a tu hija en la cama con un hombre, que comience ahora va a hacer que no te agarre un paro cardíaco después¿no amigo?-**__ Victor se mofaba de Kenji, gracias a Dios el tenía un hijo. Y por lo que ya se veía, se la iba a pasar en la cama de las chicas. _

_----------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------_

_**Y NADA MÁS, Y NADA MÁS,  
APENAS NADA MÁS.  
**_

_----------------------Flash Back----------------------_

-**Entonces Doctor, quiere decir que al menos hoy usted va a ser extremadamente generoso conmigo. Al menos unas 5 o 6 veces, si eso que dice es verdad.-**

**-Eso sin dudarlo princesa, esta noche y las que quiera tiene las puertas de mi habitación y por ende mi cama abierta para lo que usted desee.-**

_----------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------_

_----------------------Flash Back----------------------_

_**-Ante¿donde estás?-**_

_**-Acá nena¿que querés?-**__ La niña miraba a su amigo con mucha alegría, era su cumpleaños y eso significaba que Ante se quedaba a dormir._

_**-Que hoy te quedás a dormir en casa y eso me hace feliz. Podemos ver la película de chicos que pelean, en la que está la chica rosa y el chico azul, y, y, usan poderes y está el malo que es muy malo y, y, y-**_

_**-No Serena, no vamos a ver esa película y tampoco me pienso quedar a dormir. Ya no soy un chico y además pasar tiempo con vos es aburrido.- **__Lo tenía que hacer, algo en él le decía que esa era la mejor forma de entender lo que le pasaba._

_----------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------_

_**LAS NOCHES TE ACERCAN  
Y ENREDAS EL AIRE,  
MIS LABIOS SE SECAN  
E INTENTO BESARTE.**_

_----------------------Flash Back----------------------_

Sin dudarlo dos segundos Serena escaló el cuerpo de Darien, quedando sujeta a la cintura de él con sus sensuales piernas y permitiéndose enterar en ese cabello negro sus delicados dedos. Al fin lo tuvo a su merced, aspiró la gloria en su calido aliento y lo beso. Con intensidad, con deseo, con pasión, con absoluta entrega. Había vencido y estaba satisfecha.

_----------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------_

_----------------------Flash Back----------------------_

_**-Me encantaría que pusieras una foto mía, pero antes te tengo que decir algo…- **__Se acercó más a ella y suavemente la besó.__** –Serena Tsukino¿querés ser mi novia?-**_

_Serena lo miró emocionada, y sin decir palabras lo besó. _

_**-Creo que esa era la respuesta que buscaba.- **__Ante le sonrió y la volvió a besar._

_----------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------_

_**QUÉ FRÍA ES LA CERA  
DE UN BESO DE NADIE**_

_**Y NADA MÁS, Y NADA MÁS,  
APENAS NADA MÁS.**_

_----------------------Flash Back----------------------_

**-¿Como estás vestido?-**

**-Mmm… por dios como quería escuchar tu vos, en realidad estaba fantaseando con tenerte en la ducha conmigo¿contesto con eso tu pregunta?-**

**-Si, pero contame, dale que tenés puesto.-**

**-Absolutamente nada, me estoy secando con la toalla. ¿Y vos?-**

**-Ahora estoy en la bañera, vestida sólo con agua, esencia de rosas y espuma. ¿Querés venir?-**

_----------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------_

_----------------------Flash Back----------------------_

_Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, no bajó el sonido, necesitaba ese aislante de la realidad que le daba la música. Se acostó a su lado, le tomó las manos y ella abrió los ojos. Sus ojos no mentían, la imagen de su amado era más que un hola. Era un Adiós... _

_Controló el ardor de sus ojos para no llorar ante él, si su imagen reflejaba el resultado de sus estudios ya tendría sobre él el peso del dolor de su madre y padre. Además de su propia angustia. Le sonrió con el alma y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Se acercó y la beso._

_La urgencia que apareció en ese beso era por parte de los dos, se necesitaban y no había vuelta atrás. La música siguió sonando acompañando sus caricias y sus besos..._

_Cayó la tarde, la luna se asomaba por la ventana de la cuarto de la joven, en la cama alejados del mundo y la realidad, dos amantes descansaban después de haber descubierto sus cuerpo._

_----------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------_

_**LAS HORAS DE PIEDRA  
PARECEN CANSARSE  
Y EL TIEMPO SE PEINA  
CON GESTO DE AMANTE.**_

_----------------------Flash Back----------------------_

**-****¿Se anima a jugar señor Chiba?-** le dijo sugerente mientras se acercaba a él.

**-Me animo, pero antes de ceder el control.- **la acercó con fuerza, la abrazó y la besó con furia, haciendo que gimiera y haciéndolo gemir. Se alejó y dejó que lo vendara. **–Soy todo tuyo.-** Le vendó los ojos, comenzó a deslizar sus manos siguiendo su cuello, hombros, espalda. Rodeó su cintura, tomó entre sus dedos el elástico de su ropa interior y la bajó hasta dejarlo desnudo. **-Eso ya lo sé.-** Le dijo la joven una vez terminada la tarea.

**-¿Te dije que él agua es el agente intermediario entre nosotros? Así que vamos a estar**** prácticamente uno encima del otro.-**

**-Entonces no es justo que sólo vos puedas ver.-** Sólo tenía que mover la manos hacia arriba, para quitarse la venda de los ojos y conseguiría verla desnuda. Sabía que se había alejado para despojarse de la poca tela que le quedaba.

**-No, es ****forma de cobrar, por lo que hiciste ayer a la noche.-** Sintió que se acercaba, la sentía muy cerca. Notó las delicadas manos sobre su pecho, el calor de su aliento y luego la escucho decir suavemente. **–Perfecto, no podías se más perfecto.-**

_----------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------_

_----------------------Flash Back----------------------_

_**-Lo compré para regalártelo en nuestro próximo aniversario, pero las circunstancias cambiaron.- **__Le dijo mientras abría una cajita._

_Dentro de ella había un solitario, Serena lo miró y se rió. No podía ser de otra manera, un Diamante. Él se arrodilló ante ella. _

_**-Serena Tsukino¿me harías el honor de convertime en el hombre más feliz del mundo aceptando ser mi esposa?- **_

_**-Diamante Black, no hay nada que me haría más feliz…**_

_----------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------_

_**DE ALGUNA MANERA  
TENDRÉ QUE OLVIDARTE**_

_**Y NADA MÁS, Y NADA MÁS,  
APENAS NADA MÁS...**_

_  
_Volvió a la realidad y limpió sus lágrimas.

**-Así tiene que ser...- **Se dio vuelta y se marchó.

_**----------------------S&D----------------------**_

La puerta de la habitación sonó. Lo que resultó extraño, ya que no esperaban a nadie, Michiru abrió y dejó ingresar a Darien.

**-Estaban ocupadas.-** Preguntó el joven.

**-No ya estamos casi listas, esperamos a que venga Serena y nos vamos. ****¿Querés esperarla?-** El asintió con un gesto.

**-Michiru te estás hermosa.-** Le dijo Darien mientras apreciaba a la joven.

**-Gracias caballero.-** Se acercó a su oído. **–Haruka está enojada por la ropa que le compré, así que mejor no le digas nada.-**

Siguieron hablando hasta que Haruka entré al living. Le dirigió una murada mortal a Darien, el cual no pudo evitar sonreír.

**-Si decís algo te mato.-** Lo amenazó.

Darien se levantó, y la hizo girar en sus brazos para darle un vistazo completo. El vestido que Michiru le había comprada se ceñía al cuerpo, dejaba toda la espalda de haruka desnuda y un gran tajo mostraba sus interminables piernas.

**-Pensé que Michiru iba a ser la más hermosa de la fiesta, pero me equivoqué. Estás para pecar Haruka.-** Antes de que protestara, le plantó un beso rápido en los labios.

**-¡Que no se te haga costumbre doctorcito de cuarta!-** Le dijo a los gritos.

**-Michiru tu gusto por la ropa es cautivante.-**

**-Cuando la modelo tiene ese cuerpo, hasta una bolsa de arpillera podría llevar y seguir imanando esa sensualidad.-** Dijo complacida.

Siguieron molestando a Haruka, hasta que nuevamente sonó la puerta. Debía ser Serena, esta vez fue la rubia quien salió a abrir, y se llevó una sorpresa.

**-Era el conserje, me dejaron esto para mi.-** Miró el paquete sorprendida. **–Que raro.-**

Lentamente abrió la caja y lo que encontró dentro la dejó impactada, tanto Darien como Michiru lo miraban sin comprender.

Haruka tomó la pequeña cajita de terciopelo que estaba en el interior de la caja, se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta. La abrió y se volvió con la vista hacia Darien.

**-Corré a tu habitación, y esta vez, no la arruines.-** Le dijo sonriendo.

Darien salió corriendo sin despedirse, Michiru se acercó a Haruka y la abrazó.

**-¿Qué pasó? Siento que me perdí algo.-**

**-Sabés que hay acá dentro.-** Michiru negó en silencio y Haruka abrió la cajita.

**-Es...-**Le dijo su novia incrédula.

**-Si, es.-** La besó tiernamente. **–Así tiene que ser.- **Le dirigió una mirada cálida a su novia.** –No vamos a ir al cocktail.-**

**-Pero Haruka nos están esperando.-**

**-No pienso dejarte salir de este cuarto, voy a hacerte el amor toda la noche, tenemos que festejar.- **Le dijo comenzando a sacarle el vestido.

**-¿Y que vamos a festejar?- **Le preguntó mientras se dejaba acariciar.

**-Que te Amo y que el amor cura todo.- **Le dijo llevándola a la recámara.

**-Estás poética hoy.-**Mientras se pegaba a los brazos de su amada.

**-Callate y ayudame a sacarme el vestido.- **La interrumpió a besos.

**-Te lo compré para eso.-**

_**----------------------S&D----------------------**_

Darien llegó corriendo a su habitación, rezando para que ella se encontrara allí. Tener la posibilidad de hablar, de decirle que la amaba y que no importaba nada.

Posó la vista en la cama, como la había amado dos noches atrás. Y como la había extrañado la noche anterior, no tenerla a su lado lo había destruido. La necesitaba tanto, la amaba tanto.

Sintió la brisa fría de la noche y fijó su vista en el balcón, estaba ahí, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Quería correr y abrazarla, llenarla de besos. Pero si lo hacía, ella podría salir corriendo.

Caminó lentamente, hasta llegar a escasos centímetros de ella, no sabía como actuar. Que podía hacer.

Lo sintió llegar, desde el primer momento, la primera vez que la había ido a buscar al jardín, su piel y todos sus sentidos reaccionaban a Darien de una manera maravillosa. Sentir sus manos acariciándola y sus labios besándola era alcanzar el éxtasis.

Raoul

_No more talk of darkness,  
forget these wide-eyed fears;  
I'm he__re, nothing can harm you,  
my words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears;  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you._

Sintió suavemente la mano de Darien recorriendo sus caderas, hasta unirse sobres su vientre. No pudo evitar gemir al sentir el calor del pecho al estrecharla contra sí.

**-No te vayas.- **Le dijo en susurros al oído. **–No me dejés, esta noche no.-**

**-No puedo dejarte. ****Me es imposible seguir sin vos. ****Pero...-**

**-Shuuu.-**

Christine_  
Say you'll love me every waking moment;  
turn my head with talk of summertime.  
Say you need me with you now and always;  
promise me that all you say is true,  
that's all I ask of you._

**-Te vas a quedar conmigo hoy Serena.-**

**-Si Darien, si.-**

La rubia giró en sus brazos hasta quedar mirándose a los ojos, se acercaron suavemente. Al fin después de tanto tiempo volvían a unir sus bocas. Fue un beso muy suave, cualquier movimiento brusco podría romper la magia. Necesitaban reencontrarse, en cada pausa, en cada suave caricia de sus labios.

Hasta que se separaron y volvieron a admirarse._  
_

Raoul

**-Serena... TE AMO, y no sé cómo hacer para que lo entiendas.-**

**-Lo sé Darien, pero yo... –** Suspiro. **–Tengo miedo, miedo de amarte como te amo y perderte. Yo me muero, esta vez si me muero.-**

**-No me vas a perder. Y en el caso de que no estemos más juntos, Serena sos la mujer más fuete que conozco. Si hay alguien que puede sobrevivir a cualquier cosa sos vos.-**

**-¡No!, no entendés. No amé a Diamante ni un tercio de lo que TE AMO a vos.-**

Darien se quedó mudo, al fin escuchaba lo que necesitaba saber.

Christine_  
All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night;  
and you, always beside me,  
to hold me and to hide me._

**-Serena****.-** Se acercó a ella, la tomó entre sus brazos. **–Hoy quiero hacerte el amor, sin fantasmas y sin miedos. Voy a estar a tu lado cuando despiertes¿y vos¿Vas a seguir a mi lado?-**

Serena lo miró a los ojos, eran tan azules. Se reflejó en ellos y comprendió. El amor que sentían el uno por el otro era más fuerte que el que habían compartido hasta ayer. Ya no habrían más secretos, sólo dos seres con la necesidad de ser nuevamente uno.

-**La primera vez que estuvimos juntos fue increíble. Pero hoy vamos a amarnos, y te prometo que vamos a hacer magia.- **Él sonrió.** –Serena, yo puedo soportar que seamos 3 en la cama, sólo espero que algún día lo dejes ir.- **Señalando el relicario.

Raoul_  
Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;  
let me lead you from you solitude.  
Say you need me with you, here beside you,  
anywhere you go, let me go too,  
that's all I ask of you._

Serena se alejó de Darien, por un momento él quiso no haber hablado. Se encontraba en medio de la terraza y sostenía en la mano el colgante. Se dio vuelta y le sonrió. Darien la miró, esa sonrisa derritió su alma. Serena se soltó el cabello y dejó que se deslizara por su cuerpo su vestido. Llevaba una delicada enagua negra de raso que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Lo volvió a mirar y el corazón de Darien palpitó más fuerte. Era una invitación exquisita, su visión perfecta, la más perfecta de todas. Su diosa.

Serena le dio se volvió de espalda y con las manos recogió su cabello, dejando al descubierto el escote que dejaba ver toda su espalda desnuda.

**-¿Me ayudás?-** Le dijo mirándolo sobre el hombro. **–Si vos no lo hacés, no va a hacerlo nadie. Porque no pienso amar a nadie más que a vos.-** Volvió a ofrecerle su cuello, el broche de su relicario. **–Darien-** le dijo sin darse vuelta. **-Ya no más 3, nunca más. Sólo vos y yo. Para siempre y un día más.-**

Darien se dirigió raudamente hasta donde estaba, le acarició los hombros desnudos, subió por su cuello y llegó a donde se encontraba la el broche de la cadena. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Christine_  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.  
Say the word and I will follow you.  
_Together_  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning.  
_Christine_  
Say you love me...  
_Raoul_  
You know I do.  
_

**-¿Estás segura?, podés seguir usándolo, yo no tengo problema.-**

**-Pero yo sí, porque ya no es real. Darien, esto es real.- **Se dio vuelta y rozó suavemente sus labios con los de él.

**-Dale, date vuelta.- **Le indicó él con humor. Tomó el colgante y lo desprendió.

La respiración de Serena por un instante se detuvo. Darien lo notó y lentamente comenzó a besar su cuello, sus hombros, estudiando su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro, como si fuera nuevo. Esta noche, ella al fin era de él.

A cada roce sentía como Serena se estremecía, llevó sus manos nuevamente por sus hombros, hasta encontrar las tiras de la enagua. Las deslizó suavemente acompañando el roce de la tela con sus propias manos, su espalda desnuda, su colita con esa tanguita que le iba a encartar arrancar y sus piernas largas de seda. Al ver tanta belleza no pudo más que suspirar.

Together  
_Love me, that's all I ask of you.  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me...  
that's all I ask of you._

**-Sos tan hermosa, date vuelta.-** Le pidió en un susurro. Vio como se daba vuelta lentamente, la contempló obnubilado, su cuerpo desnudo era obra de los dioses. Recorrió su cuerpo posándose libremente en sus pies, sus pantorrillas, sus muslos, su vientre plano, sus hermosos pechos, su cuello, su boca y sus ojos.

Y se sorprendió, que a pesar de haberla despojado de toda vestimenta, su rostro no tenía rastros de rubor, sólo le sonreía de una forma misteriosa, se estaba entregando a él sin miedo. Sin privaciones, completamente. No pudo aguantar más y la besó...

_Cuando te beso  
todo un océano me corre por las venas  
nacen flores en mi cuerpo cual jardín  
y me abonas y me podas, soy feliz_

**-Pedímelo.-** Le dijo al oído.

**-Darien, por favor.-** Le dijo en sollozos.

**-Por favor ¿qué?-**

**-No me hagas pedírtelo, por favor.-** Le dijo y por primera vez se sonrojó al notar el estado de Darien, estaba vestido, pero su excitación era notable.

**-Si no me lo pedís, no se si realmente lo querés.-**

**-Darien.-** Lo miró tiernamente a los ojos. **–Haceme el amor.-**

_Y sobre mi lengua se desviste un ruiseñor  
y entre sus alitas nos amamos sin pudor  
cuando me besas  
un premio Nóbel le regalas a mi boca_

No tardó un segundo, la volvió a besar. Primero tiernamente, lamió sus labios, les dio suaves mordidas. El beso se fue intensificando, le recorría con las manos la espalda desnuda, notó como se estremecía cada vez que la tocaba.

Profundizó el beso hasta que ella le permitió deslizar su lengua dentro de su boca. Buscando una y otra vez la respuesta de su cuerpo. Sin cortar el beso, la alzó en brazos y se dirigió dentro de la habitación.

_Cuando te beso  
te abres y cierras como ala de mariposa  
y bautiza tu saliva mi ilusión  
y me muerdes hasta el fondo la razón_

La colocó en la cama, bien en el centro. Se levantó, estaba erguido sobre ella, con las piernas colocadas a sus lados. Comenzó a quitarse la camisa, hasta que ella lo interrumpió.

**-Dejame a mí.- **Le susurró.

Serena se incorporó sin perder la posición, su rostro estaba a la altura del vientre de Darien. Subió sus manos recorriendo sus piernas, hasta llegar al cinturón del pantalón, jugó la traba arrancando más de un suspiro de Darien.

Siguió deslizando sus manos hasta poder sacar la camisa de dentro del pantalón. Uno a uno fue desabrochando los botones, hasta llegar a abrir por completo la camisa. Pero no se la quitó. Acarició descendentemente el pecho de su amado, deleitándose con la diferencia de texturas entre la seda fría de la camisa y el musculoso lienzo de seda caliente, que era el torso de Darien.

Parecía una experiencia tan nueva, pero en realidad era la intimidad de cada caricia, la forma en la que ambos respondían, la que cargaba de erotismo a esa habitación, que ahora era su mundo.

La luna entraba por la ventana regándose sobre la cama y adorando el cuerpo de Darien. Subió las manos a sus hombros y le sacó la camisa. Quería recorrerlo todo, detenerse una y otra vez para no olvidar la sensación que le producía su cuerpo al contacto con el de Darien.

Volvió al cinturón, lentamente comenzó a abrirlo. Una vez terminada la misión, se dedicó a abrir sus pantalones, deteniéndose una y otra vez para rozar la pelvis de su amado. Pero no se quedó ahí, antes de terminar la tortura de desvestirlo, tomó el elástico de los boxer y también los bajó.

Estaba ahí frente a ella, erguido y potente. Miró Darien, de sus labios se escapó un susurro **–Por favor.-** Serena sonrió y lo guió hasta su boca, en ese instante ambos gimieron. Ella continuó con su tortura, deslizando le lengua desde la punta hasta la base, para de nuevo introducirlo en su boca. Deleitándose con sentirlo, sentir su olor, su sabor.

_Y un gemido se desnuda y sale de tu voz  
le sigo los pasos y me dobla el corazón  
cuando me besas  
se prenden todas las estrellas en la aurora_

Darien gemía y suspiraba pesadamente, sabía que la estaba mirando, así que buscó su mirada. Tenía los ojos llenos de lujuria, pasión, pero sobre todo amor. Sintió la mano de él en su nuca, pensó que quería que profundizara su unión, pero no fue así.

**-Si seguís haciendo eso, este juego se va a terminar demasiado rápido y tengo ganas de hacerte el amor toda la noche.-**

Se levantó y se desprendió de toda la ropa. **–Ahora te toca un poco de tu propia medicina.-**

Serena rodó sobre la cama.** –No se que tendrá preparado el doctor para mí.-**

**-Lo que te voy a proscribir es un tratamiento perfecto, pasar el resto de tu vida haciéndome el amor. Ahora quieta, dejame disfrutarte.- **Se volvió a erguir sobre la cama,tomó uno de sus pies y comenzó a besar el empeine, mientras la comía con la mirada.** –Sabías que los hindúes creen que en el empeine se concentran miles de terminales nervios que conectan este punto.- **Le dijo deslizando la mano por toda longitud de la pierna de Serena, hasta posarse sobreel centro de su femineidad, el calor de la caricia de Darien traspasó la tela. **–Hasta este.- **Y se lo demostró. Besando, lamiendo y mordiendo, primero empeine y luego otro.

Serena gimió ante la increíble sensualidad de cada caricia que Darien le proporcionaba. Si la primera vez que habían estado juntos, juraba haber visto fuegos artificiales. Esta vez, ellos iban a crearlos.

Darien siguió torturándola, avanzando por sus piernas con largos y profundos besos. Para luego retroceder deslizando su lengua por el camino ya recorrido. Finalmente tomó con sus dedos el fino material, que impedía a Serena de estar completamente desnudo y lo desgarró.

Lentamente jugado con la excitación y la ansiedad de Serena, quedó entre sus muslos. Sin poder contenerse más se hundió contra la humedad calida de su amada. Deslizándose y recorriendo cada pliegue con determinación, sentir su sabor era lo único que le importaba, le hizo el amor con la boca y con las manos hasta que sintió la tensión del cuerpo de Serena, a pasos del orgasmo.

El cuerpo de la joven vibró ante el contacto de Darien, no dejó de torturarla mientras su cuerpo se deshacía por el clímax, y sus esfuerzos tuvieron éxito pronto. Sin poder creerlo la rubia, volvió a la cúspide del placer. Gritando el nombre de su amado.

_Y sobre mi lengua se desviste un ruiseñor  
y entre sus alitas nos amamos sin pudor  
cuando me besas  
un premio Nóbel le regalas a mi boca_

La pasión se desbordó en el cuerpo de Darien, al fin ella era suya, completamente. Se sentía extasiado, el sabor intimo de Serena todavía estaba impregnado en su boca, comenzó a besar con ansias ávidas el delicado cuerpo de yacía bajo el suyo.

Se detuvo a lamer y morder cada centímetro, torturando su piel y sus sentidos, hasta llegar al valle de sus pechos. La indecisión, era terrible, derecha o izquierda. ¿Qué lado atormentar primero? Se deslizó con la lengua hasta el pecho derecho devorando vorazmente su pezón, hasta dejarlo henchido y sonrojado por sus besos. Los gemidos de Serena eran cada vez mayores, cuando tomó el otro pezón dentro de su boca, juró que ella estaba a punto de acabar otra vez.

Continuó subiendo y al llegar a la clavícula, no pudo más que vengar sus marcar de la pasada noche de amor. Se abocó a la ardua tarea de marcar el delicado cuello de su novia, cada vez más cerca de su boca, cada vez más cerca de sufocar sus altos gemidos con sus besos.

Lo estaba volviendo loco, ella deslizaba sus tiernas manos por lo largo de su musculosa espalda, se mecía bajo sus su peso para excitarlo más. Estaba allí, completamente entregada magnánimamente desnuda y abierta para su goce. Y él estaba ya desbordado de sensaciones.

Alcanzó su boca y unieron sus propios sabores antes de unirse íntimamente. Ella se aferró a la nuca de su amado y enredó sus dedos en su cabello, podía sentir la dura, larga y caliente longitud de Darien sobre su sexo. Estaba desesperada por sentirlo dentro, y él no podía aguantar más, su control estaba por ceder y estaba segura que iba a ser increíblemente sabroso...

Y lo fue, una envestida dura y poderosa, que arrancó gritos a ambos. Se sentía complemente llena, su cuerpo lo aceptaba como si perteneciera ahí, bien duro, hasta el fondo. Él estaba sumergido en la exquisita sensación de su pene rodeado por la suave y palpitante vagina.

El orgasmo llegó, fuerte, exquisito acompañado de las más profundas palabras de amor, que una y otra vez ambos se declaraban.

Cayeron rendidos, gozosos y llenos de millones de sensaciones. El sexo entre ellos había sido genial, pero hacer el amor. Dios lo dejaría marcados para toda la vida. Él le pertenecía a ella y ella, era sólo suya.

_Cuando te beso  
tiembla la luna sobre el río y se reboza..._

Se despertó con el alba, ella descansaba sobre su cuerpo, le dolía cada miembro. Por la noche no se habían dado tregua, tenían miedo de perderse y de perder esa conexión que los unía. Pero eso era imposible, a ellos los unía el amor, que lazo más poderoso que ese.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla, quería sorprenderla. Llegó hasta las cortinas y comenzó a abrirlas para dar paso al astro rey, que en instantes colmó la habitación.

Se volvió a girar para observar a su bella durmiente, y lo que vio le robó el corazón. Estaba todavía entre sueños, estirando su mano para buscarlo en la cama, su rostro imprimió un gesto de enojo al no encontrarlo. Él era su primer pensamiento, sintió el suave susurro de su nombre y unos ojos celestes se clavaron en su cuerpo.

**-¡No es justo!-** Le dijo mientras revoleaba una almohada, todavía dormida. **–Me dijiste que ibas a estar en la cama cuando despertara.-**

Darien esquivaba ágilmente los proyectiles que le lanzaba Serena. **-Si, pero no imaginé que ibas a despertar tan temprano.-**

Se tiró sobre la cama y la atrapó. Comenzó a besarla y a acariciar su cuerpo, era tan hermosa.

Se entregó nuevamente a la pasión que ella le despertaba, sentía como se agitaba bajo su cuerpo. Cuantas veces le había hecho el amor esa noche. En la quinta habían dejado de contar, ya no podía ni respirar, pero sabía que su cuerpo estaba adolorido por las repetidas ocasiones en que la había tomado.

Y si el estaba así, pobre su diosa. Pero nuevamente el deseo aparecía y necesitaba fundirse en ella.

**-Amor.-** Le dijo sin separar sus labios.

**-Darien... ahora... ahora...-** No necesitaba más que mirarlo a los ojos para saber que quería lo mismo que ella.

Con mucho cuidado, Darien se introdujo en ella, lentamente, provocando su pasión. Aumentando la excitación de ambos, pero a la vez, permitiendo que el suave y delicado interior de su amada lo recibiera sin dolor.

Cuando logró llegar hasta el fondo gimió de placer junto a ella, lentamente se mecieron junto, gozando de la perfecta unión que había en ellos.

Sin pausa llegaron al orgasmo juntos, se quedaron así unidos íntimamente disfrutando del amor que se tenía. Acariciando lentamente sus cuerpos, mientras el sol de la mañana ingresaba a la habitación y los envolvía. Había mucho para hablar... pero ya tendrían tiempo, tal vez antes de volver a hacer el amor...

_

* * *

_

_BSSM no mío._

_**☺☺☺Desde la Cama, abrazadita a la Cintura de Mamo☻☻☻**_

_Capítulo de Celia!!!!_

_Preciosa espero que esté no muy neurótica con la tesis!!! Besotes._

_Erika, me debés 2 reviews!!!! JAJAJAJAJA_

_Canciones:_

_**"De Alguna Manera"** de Luis Eduardo Aute, cantada por Serrat_

_**"All I ask of You"** Andrew Loyd Webber The Phantom of The Opera_

_**"Cuando Te Beso"** Juan Luis Guerra_

Como verán actualicé, es tarde, pero estoy acá. Tuve que cambiar la canción principal, porque hoy amanecí en los brazos de Darien, mientras me cantaba al oído "cuando te beso" No les puedo contar lo que fue después. Pero sí, que falté a la facu, y me quedé toooda la mañana en la cama con él.

A todas les agradezco las tarjetitas y las felicitaciones que me mandaron. No las molesto más y espero que disfruten.

**Gaby:**

Gaby gracias por comenzar mi cumple conmigo!!!! Te quiero perdida!!!!

Che no me comentaste nada de los libros!!! Que te parecieron? No pienso darte a Mamo, usá mucho la imaginación!!!

Esto es literalmente un QUILOMBO, además no pasó poco tiempo entre Haruka y Darien, estuvieron muuucho tiempo juntitos jejejejeje.

Y sí, cuando estoy con Mamo le nos damos en cualquier lado, "EL QUE SABE, SABE", resignate a aprender de los que saben, y yo se MUCHO jejejeje Por eso Mamo no me cambia por nada.

Espero que lo disfrutes, me quemé las pestañas escribiendo, no seas trola y leé. No va la excusa "Empecé la Fuckultad". Besotes

**Rosita:**

Señorita, lea entre líneas. Está segura que "El conductor de la Ferrari Azul" es Artemis...

Serena no fue tonta, y se quedó con Mamo!!!! Que alegría, supongo que ahora estarás contenta!!!

Creo que hubo bastante miel, pero no me pidas más. No puedo hacerlo!!!! Besotes.

**Freiya:**

Perdón señorita por olvidar de avisarle del capítulo anterior. Pero estaba enfermita!!!! Y no coordino bien cuando es así!!!

Ya quiero más Chap de tu fic, ponete a escribir!!!!! Besotes.

**Isabel:**

Gracias, espero que también te guste este chap. Besos.

**3rill:**

Ay Reina, te juro que casi me muero de la risa con tu review. Me encantan.

Pero hago una aclaración, yo no tengo Ardilla que carbure, tengo a Mamo en el cerebro. Por eso eso está dele, que dele trabajando jejejejeje.

Sere está medio chiflada, pero no es la mujer del pueblo. Quedate tranquila. A mi también me da pena la familia de Ante, es que tan lindo!!! Y me esmero para escribirlo más lindo por vos!!!

Pregunta, como se le dice al conductor de un auto cuando es mujer?

El malo ya aparece, a esperar. Dejá que se reconcilien los chicos y que hagan chanchadas Que es lo más lindo de las reconciliaciones jejejejeje

Cumplo 23 ya alcanzo el timbre desde hace rato!!!! Que te voy a regalar, bueno me parece que el capitulo de hoy –saliendo el miércoles- es un buen regalo.

Darien me dio el regalo por la mañana!!! Y ya está preparando más para la tarde y según él, tooooda la noche.

Reina Ante es tuyo, ya te dije, lo hago escribo así de bonito sólo por y para vos!!!

Y si te pervertiste mejor!!!! La vida es más divertida así jejejeje –que no me escuchen mis padres-

Besotes mil cuidate!!!

P.D. Ante es Tuyo!, Mamo es mío y a Haruka la compartimos jejejejeje

**Elizabeth:**

JAJAJAJAJAJA grite m'hija que el aire de los pulmones son gratis!!!

Respuestas:

1. No te voy a decir jejeje

2. No te voy a decir jejeje

3. No te voy a decir jejeje

Si se reconcilian!!!! Y Darien es un Casanova, no puede dejar de hacer lo que está en su naturaleza jejeje.

No tardé 15 días, pero si parecieron como mil!!!!

A leer señorita!!! Besotes.

**Fabiola:**

Muy buenas deducciones niñas!!! Pero no puede afirmar o negar nada jejejeje

Ya no hay tantas intrigas, más bien muchas explicaciones de aquí en adelante. Besotes!!!!!

**Laura:**

Primero, toda mis oraciones para el pueblo de Perú, espero que todos se recuperen pronto!!!

Ahora pasemos a la frivolidad

Son 3 primos, pero Zafiro es hermano de Darien!!!, así que no, no es el primo que falta.

A leer niña, yo nunca miento. Te dije quien era y lo sostengo jejejeje a leer entre líneas.

Besos Reina del Plop, espero que te guste el chap!!!

**Kaoru!!!!**

Hoy apareciste como consejera de Mamo, que tierna y además mirá que pasado!!!!

Las dudas se resuelven de apoco, y Sere ya está con Mamo, así que felices todos jejejeje.

Sigo en campaña buscando tu NOVIO argentino!!! Jejeje

Besos Reina!!!!!

**Serenity Chiva:**

Gracias por los comentarios!!! Espero que te guste el nuevo chap!!!! No seas tan mala con Ante, si es un divino!!!!

Besotes.

**Angie:**

No importa que no hayas leído antes, lo importante es que ahora lo hiciste y que te gustó. Así que estoy feliz!!!

Como vez, me preparé y aquí está el chap de esta semana. Espero que lo disfrutes.

Besotes!!!!

**Neo Reina:**

Ya no sufre tanto el Mamo!!!! Está feliz, como yo jejejeje.

Sere se defendió de la tontera de Darien, pero se la buscó, mirá que actuar tan neuróticamente!!!

Aquí toy!!! No esperaron tanto para leer!!! Besotes.

**Beatriz:**

Pobre Sere, mirá que mal la tratan todas!!! Si, se reconcilian, y como jejejeje

Serena no dejó de querer a Ante, pero... Ama a Darien jejejeje

Besotes!!!

**Michi Mi Amor:**

Reina, me imagino que está loca con tanto horario escolar!!!

Pero se que tu corazoncete está conmigo ahora!!!

Mi reina, mi bbsa, mi Tontis!!!

Viste que nosotras somos así, por eso leé entre líneas y vas a ver que loca que estoy!!!

Espero que no te vuelvas loca con tanto estudio. Igual sabés que te amo a pesar de la locura jejejejeje, si ella no estaríamos acá.

Besos Michi!!!!!!


	17. Cerrando Círculos

_**Capítulo 16**_

_**Cerrando Círculos**_

**-Mmm... Auch...- **

**-¿Estás bien?-** Le dijo rápido incorporándose de la cama. **–Auch...-**

**-Me duele todo jajajaja.-** La joven volvió a recostarse en la cama. **–A Dios mío, mi humanidad jajajaja.-**

**-Es patético, no puedo moverme.-** Dijo Darien tratando de mantener la compostura.

-**Estás viejito mi amor.-**

**-¿Si? Y yo que pensé que los viejitos no podían reaccionar tantas veces.-**

**-Una sola palabra.-** Lo miró picaramente.

**-Esto tengo que escucharlo. ¿A ver?-**

**-Viagra.-** Dijo riendo mientras se escondía bajo las sábanas.

Darien se inclinó para tomar una almohada del piso y comenzó a golpearla, la risa de Serena llenó la habitación. El día prometía ser maravilloso, el cielo era azul y ni una sola nube se asomaba en él.

**-Me rindo, Darien. Por favor, pido clemencia.- **Gritaba entre risas.

**-Entonces aceptá que soy el hombre más viril del mundo.-**

**-Lo acepto.-**

**-Y el más sexy.-**

**-Completamente de acuerdo.-**

**-¿El más apetecible?-**

**-Sin duda.-**

**-El mejor amante que hayas tenido.-**

**-Eeeehhh...-**

**-Serena.-**

**-Jajaja, el mejor amante que jamás haya tenido.-**

**-Y que más.-**

**-Apuesto, encantador, maravilloso, perfecto, dueño de la cubetera más tentadora del mundo.-**

**-¿Cubetera?-**

**-Si, está.- **Se colocó sobre él y comenzó a lamer su abdomen. **–No puedo dejar de probarte, sos adictivo.-**

**-Me pasa lo mismo amor, no quiero dejar de sentir tu piel desnuda, sobre la mía. Valió la pena la espera.- **

**-A mi me parece que esperamos mucho. Pero la realidad es que, esto iba a pasar de alguna manera. Y necesitábamos...- **Subió lamiendo su cuerpo desde el abdomen, hasta el cuello.** -muchooo tiempo a solas¿te imaginas si nos hubieran interrumpido?-**

**-Si alguien nos interrumpía, te juro que ya estaba muerto.-**

Serena rió ante la furia en las palabras de Darien.

**-¿Y si hubiera sido Andy?-**

**-Morte.-**

**-Zafiro.-**

**-Morte.-**

**-Tus papás.-**

**-No ellos saben que cuando estoy en la cama nadie, NADIE, me tiene que molestar.-**

**-Que malo.-**

**-No sabés lo que soy, cuando estoy enojado Princesa.-**

**-Creo que Haruka lo sabe.-**

**-Y yo sé de Haruka.-**

**-¿Dolió mucho?-** Le preguntó tocando su rostro.

**-La verdad, si.-**

**-Pobre Mi Amor.-** Llenando su rostro de besos.

**-Sere no sigas.- **

**-¿Darien?- **Serena sintió como su novio se tensaba.

**-Si, Darien. Yo no sé como hacés. Pero esto no es normal.-**

**-Entonces voy a aprovecharme de esta situación.- **

Volvieron a hacer el amor, era mágico sentirse unidos, no podían pedir nada más.

**-Como...- **Darien comenzó a hablar.

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Nada, es una estupidez. Es más, ni quiero saber la respuesta.-**

Serena comprendió al instante.** -No, no era así. Ante era... No sé distinto, yo era distinta, jamás hubiera hecho las cosas que estamos haciendo desde ayer. Era chica, hacer el amor con él era increíblemente especial. Cada vez que estábamos juntos era un milagro. No sabés lo hermoso que era, rogaba con mi corazón que nunca nos separáramos...-**

**-Bueno.- **Dijo celoso.

**-No seas tonto, no se puede comparar.-**

**-Soy hombre, no me pidas que me quede tranquilo mientras mi novia me cuenta como se acostaba con otro.-**

**-En realidad, ahora me cuesto con otro. Yo estaba casada, así que el Otro sos vos.-**

**-Sos tonta.-**

**-No desdramatizo este momento.-**

Pero de golpe Serena se quedó en silencio, era momento de compartir alguno de sus miedos.

**-Cada vez que hacíamos el amor, rezaba secretamente por quedar embarazada, hasta le hice creer que me cuida. Tener un hijo de él en mi vientre, inmortalizar nuestro amor. Tener algo de él para mi, algo que me recordara cuanto lo había amado. Pero no pude, ni siquiera un mínimo retrazo.-**

**-Serena, tal vez fue lo mejor. Imaginate quedarte sola y embarazada a los 15 años, yo sé que sos muy fuerte. Pero criar a un bebé en esa situación.-**

**-Al menos hubiese tenido la posibilidad de ser madre, ya no puedo.-**

**-¿Cómo que no podés?-**

**-Sos médico¿no? Tengo que explicarte que si en un año no puedo quedar embarazada es porque soy estéril.-**

**-Hay miles de razones por las cuales las mujeres no pueden. Tal vez Diamante por sus tratamientos no estaba en condiciones de fecundar.-**

**-No, me hice un análisis y el resultado fue que yo era la del problema.-**

**-¿Cuándo te los hiciste?-**

**-Hace más de 2 años, por eso tomo píldoras. Para obligar a mi organismo a seguir trabajando. No sabés lo triste que es desear tener un hijo con la persona que amás y no poder dárselo.-**

**-No sabés lo triste que es concebir un hijo, y no llegar a ser padre.-**

**-Darien.-**

**-Cuando tenía 22 años con Kaoli quedamos embarazados, fue el momento más increíble y atemorizante de mi vida. Ver la como aparecían las dos líneas rosas en la prueba. Kaoli no podía dejar de llorar, y yo sólo podía abrazarla y besarla.-**

**-Darien...-**

**-Amé a ese bebé desde el segundo que me enteré que estaba dentro de Kaoli y ella estaba tan feliz. No se lo conté a nadie, hasta que unos días después de enterarnos fuimos a la casa de mi abuela.-**

**-La casa en la que vivís hoy.- **Darien asintió.

**-Mi abuela era mi confesora y apenas me vio, me arrastró hasta la biblioteca y me hizo decirle todo. Dios como amé a mi abuela, ella se levantó me abrazó y de dio su casa. Según ella, mi hijo tenía que tener el hogar de un rey cuando naciera.-**

**-Fue un gesto maravilloso.-**

**-Ella era maravillosa, cuando le conté a Kaoli se puso a llorar. Estuvimos los 3 de acuerdo de no contar nada, hasta los 3 meses. Sólo por precaución. Pero...-**

**-¿Pero qué? mi amor.-**

**-Una tarde Kaoli se sintió mal y fuimos al médico. No hubo vuelta atrás, nos quedamos allí, esperando que nos dieran el alta. Kaoli tenía que hacer reposo absoluto, pero no había forma de recuperar lo que habíamos perdido. Fue lo más difícil que pasé en mi vida. Nos fuimos a lo de mi abuela, las dos lloraron juntas tanto tiempo, hay cosas que sólo entre mujeres se puede entender. Y yo me sentí tan destrozado. Pensé en llamar a Andy, pero no podía hacerle eso.-**

**-Pero él es tu amigo, te hubiera ayudado a superar el momento.-**

**-Amor, como le decía a mí hermano lo que estaba pasando. No, no podía hacerlo pasar a él por esto. Él lo hubiese sentido como si fuera su propia sangre.-**

**-Yo, no sé que decirte. Lo siento tanto mi amor.-**

**-Viste, todos tenemos secretos.-**

**-Y en general, todos duelen.-**

**-Si.-**

**-¿Darien?-**

**-Si princesa.-**

**-Yo quisiera decirte que no te guardo más cosas, pero algunas duele y otras, bueno, no es momento para contarlas. Pero quiero que sepas, que lo que siento por vos, en mi corazón, en mi alma y en mi cuerpo. Es el más grande, dulce y puro de mis sentimientos, yo Te Amo. Cuando nunca pensé en volver a amar y realmente quiero pasar cada instante de mi vida a tu lado.-**

**-Siempre que me digas eso, no tengo porqué dudar de vos. Te Amo tontita.- **Darien le dio un tierno beso en la nariz.

**-Ahora hablando de eso. ¿Cuándo me vas a hacer el amor de nuevo?-**

**-No sé mmm... ¿Tal vez para tu cumpleaños?-**

**-Noo, falta casi un año.- **Dijo toda indignada.

**-Hablando de eso¿cuándo es?, porque nunca te lo pregunté. Hace casi 3 meses que salimos y no lo sé.-**

**-El 30 de junio.-**

**-Ya estábamos saliendo y no me dijiste.-**

**-No me pareció la gran cosa, además Haruka me tuvo loca. Parece que fuera el fin del mundo, no deja que nadie se me acerque, ese día soy de ella. Ella me lo festeja y los demás van a la fiesta por la noche. Durante el día, no puedo salir de su lado. Es bastante divertido. ¿Y el tuyo?-**

**-3 de agosto.-**

**-¿Qué?- **Gritó Serena.

**-Eso mismo dije. 3 de agosto.-**

**-Eso fue el día que...-**

**-Él día el baño, fue un gran regalo. ¡Gracia Dio!- **Exclamó al aire.

**-Pero no me dijiste nada.-**

**-No lo festejo, bueno, mamá lo festeja a la noche. Pero en general los Chiba no son de festejarlo. Me paso todo el día con Andy, y festejamos los dos solos.-**

**-Eso tiene un dejo de homo.-**

**-Vos me decís eso, y vos con Haruka.-**

**-Touchè. Pero volviendo a lo nuestro, te debo un regalo de cumpleaños y creo que voy a dártelo en cuotas.-**

**------------S&D------------**

**-D'Or ¿quién habla?-**

**-H.C. ¿te desperté?-**

**-A mi no, pero Kaoli se está acordando de toda tu familia.-**

**-Decile que se acuerde que es mi empleada.-**

**-Dice que te vayas a cagar, que ella sólo responde a Boss.-**

**-Ya va a venir con el potro cansado. Pero no te llamo para esto¿conseguiste algo?-**

**-Si, mucha información, Boss tenía razón. El dinero que Black robó lo depositó, no lo gastó. Realmente sabe como piensa este hombre.-**

**-Boss sufrió a ese hombre, y eso se quedó grabado en su cabeza. No sé como hace, pero lo conoce bien y quiere su cabeza. Este punto no es negociable, ya lo buscan por estafa no sólo acá en Japón, también robó en nuestras oficinas de Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, Singapur y...-**

**-Francia, pero lo que no sabe es que esta vez soy yo quién lo persigue. Y ya encontré a su cómplice, el patrón contable que usa es tan simple que da risa. Si no estuviéramos averiguando, igual notaríamos su irregularidad.-**

**-¿El muy imbécil no sabe cocinar un balance?-**

**-No sabe hacer un huevo duro. Otro tema¿cuándo vuelven? Kaoli está neurótica con la boda y se fueron ustedes y se fue el Ex. Y si no está el Ex no hace nada. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?-**

**-Viste a una pelirroja infernal en el aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle y te olvidaste del O là là y de tu familia francesa. Y mandaste a una nena a que jugara de Celestina.-**

**-Y ahora estoy pagando con sudor el favor. Me sigue extorsionando por presentarme a Kaoli.-**

**-A mi me pasa lo mismo, pero le doy lo que quiera. La recompensa de tener a mi mujer en mi cama es más grande que todo lo que paso en la semana en la oficina.-**

**-Brindo por eso Chief.-**

**-Vuelvo en dos días, cuidame la empresa.-**

**-Sabés el dicho, cuando el gato no está...-**

**-Los ratones hacen fiesta. Cuidá en especial a cierto ratoncito.-**

**-Siiii, dejamelo a mi, vos fumá.-**

**-Me gustaba más cuando hablabas francés.-**

**-JAJAJAJAJA.-**

**------------S&D------------**

**-Amor despertate, se me ocurrió una maldad.- **Dijo Haruka mientras despertaba al joven que dormía desnuda entre sus brazos.

**-¿Y en ese plan podemos ver a Darien desnudo?-**

**-Tendría que matarte por decir eso, pero sí. ¿Que decís?-**

Una sonrisa de maldad apareció en sus labios** -Sabés que te sigo al fin del mundo.- **

**------------S&D------------**

**-¿Sos de hablar tanto cuando hacés el amor?- **Le preguntó serena al hombre que estaba bajo ella.

**-A veces hago coplas, gatos y de ves en cuando puede que componga un par de operetas livianas¿te molesta?.-**

**-No, Tonto.-**

**-Te amo, y no sé porqué estoy hablando tanto. Pero quiero contarte todo.-**

**-Tenés diarrea dialoguista.-**

**-Eso es un asco.-**

**-¿Hemorragia?-**

**-Basta.-**

**-Sí, me Capitán.-**

**-Estás loquita lo sabés.-**

**-Seeee.-**

Serena estaba sentada sobre Darien, dándole una gran vista de su cuerpo desnudo, hasta que de pronto un ruido los interrumpió.

**-Si están haciendo chanchadas se joden. Es hora de desayunar.- **Gritó Haruka mientras entraba con un carro lleno de comida.

**-¡Hola Gatita, Sirenita! Estamos un tanto desnudos. ¿Molesta?- **Preguntó inocentemente Serena.

**-Yo estoy muy acostumbrada a verte desnuda, y Haru también. Vinimos a ver el espectáculo.- **Esta vez habló Michiru.

**-Y que espectáculo.- **Dijo Haruka, al ver como los habían encontrado.

**-Disfruten la vista chicas.- **Serena hizo el amague de levantarse, pero su novio la detuvo.

**-¡Queeeeeee!- **Gritó desesperado.

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Es broma Darien, yo no comparto.- **Serena le dio unos besos para calmarlo.

**-¡Ni yo, verdad Haru!-**

**-Si, yo menos.-**

**-Dejá que yo me levanto y las saco del cuarto. Así te levantás tranquilo de la cama.-**

**-Okey.- Dijo resignado.**

**Sere le dejó un beso y se levantó de la cama. Para sorpresa de Darien, se paseó delante de sus amigas desnuda y completamente desinhibida. Haruka le alcanzó la bata para vestirse y las 3 se fueron de la habitación. **

**Al fin pudo levantarse, pero... Serena se da cuenta y les hace señas a las chicas para que puedan espiarlo.**

**-mmm...- **Dijeron las dos mujeres a la vez.

**-Sip, y no saben de adelante. Es el paquete completo.-**

**-Que lindo culito.- Dijo Michiru**

**-¿Sirena, tengo que poner celosa?-**

**-Sólo admiro el paisaje, Haru-**

Darien se da cuenta. Que las tres lo está mirando y empieza a los gritos.

**-Locas voyeristas salgan de acá.-**

**-Amor sólo te queríamos admirar.-**

**-Admirar mi abuela.-**

**-Calmate David, te vi y no tengo ganas de dejar de ser lesbiana. Así que no fue para tanto.- **Gritó Haruka mientras se dirigía al living.

**-Pero yo si me cuerdo del vestido de ayer.- **Darien vio como la rubia paraba en seco y se daba vuelta para enfrentarlo.

**-Sacalo de tu sistema, no me vas a volver a ver así.-**

Haruka y Darien siguieron peleando y gritando.

**-Que confianza tomaron estos dos.- **Serena estaba sorprendida.

**-Mejor, porque lo que quiero saber si lo escucha Haruka y te mata.-**

**------S&D------**

**-Andy, Amor, necesito saber cuando vuelve Darien. Quiero que me de su opinión sobre los estudios de mamá. Estoy preocupada.-**

**-Amor, no le va a pasar nada a tu mamá. Pero si te quedás más tranquila llamalo, tomá.- **Le dio el celular.

**-Gracias cielo.-**

**------S&D------**

**-Entonces cuando llegamos recién habían terminado.- **Dijo Michiru que estaba feliz por todas las cosillas que se había enterado.

**-Sip, un ratito antes y nos atrapaban en flagrante delito.-**

**-Y Haruka se moría.-**

**-Seee, me cuida demasiado.-**

**-Lo bueno es que se lleva bien con Darien, sino, ya tendría sus pelotas en la sartén.-**

**-Hasta lo besó. Mirá que loca se volvió.-**

**-Ayer la molestó tanto por el vestido, pero estaba para comerla.-**

**-Imagino que quedaste llenita.-**

**-Nada mejor que una belleza desnuda en la cama, para volverse loca de deseos.-**

Las dos suspiraron.

**-Seeeeeeeeeeee.- **

Sonó el teléfono.

**-Amor atendé, que Haruka me está acosando, me toca y no puedo salir de la cama.-**

**-Antes muerta que carne de macho.-**

Los cuatro rieron, Serena vio el número y sonrió.

**-Andy, tenías que interrumpir justo, cuando estábamos co...-**

**-Serena.-**

De pronto la rubia palideció.

**-Oh, Oh, Darien dejá de joder con Haru y vení. Hay un problemita.-**

Darien entró al salón, semi desnudo, arrastrando a Haruka y vio la cara de espanto de su novia. Estaba parada con el teléfono en la mano, se acercó y escuchaba gritos incomprensibles que salían de él. Le sacó el celular, vio la pantalla y se tranquilizó, sólo era Andy.

**-Hola hermano¿qué pasó?-**

**-Es verdad, estás con Serena. Están saliendo.-**

**-Si Lita, estamos saliendo. No voy a tratar de engañarte. Hace 2 meses y medio, sí me conocen los padres y saben que estamos acá. Sí, la estoy cuidando. No, no quería engañarlas, sólo que pensábamos decirlo cuando volviéramos. Ahora pasame con Andy Lita. Y cuando quieras volvé a respirar.-**

**-Hola Hermanito.- **Dijo Anrew queriéndose morir.

**-Sos un boludo.-**

**-No, escuchame. Lita estaba preocupada por su mamá quiere tu opinión. Sólo por eso la dejé llamarte, además no imaginé que Serena iba a atender el teléfono.-**

**-Argh, lo sé. Bueno volvemos mañana a la noche, así que andá para casa tipo 8 y lleven comida. Vamos a tener que hacerle el juramento de silencio a Lita.- **Ambos rieron.

**-Entonces que hago por ahora.-**

**-Atala a la cama y no dejes que se reúna con las demás. En especial con Rei, quiero que Terremoto esté lejos de mi novia.-**

**-Entiendo lejos de Zafiro y ato a Lita... Ahora que lo pienso, la idea es muy interesante.-**

**-Hasta que caíste Drew. Cada vez que hacés una cagada, te volvés más nabo.-**

**-Seee, pero me amás así.-**

**-Si, sos mi debilidad. Nos vemos mañana a la noche, calmá a Lita.-**

**-Bye Ricky Ricardo.-**

**-Bye Lucy.-**

Darien se dio vuelta para ver a Serena.

**-Es oficial, nos quedan escasos días de amor en clandestinidad.- **Serena sólo asintió.

**------S&D------**

La jornada comenzó en el instante que Darien salió por la puerta de la habitación. Habían desayunado los cuatro juntos, se habían reído, Michiru hizo casi imposible la tarea de vestirse a Darien, cada vez que sacaba la ropa para ponerse, la joven volvía a guardarla en el ropero. Era gracioso ver a las tres mujeres sentadas en la cama muy enojadas por el hecho de que tuviera que vestirse.

Pero, luego de la sexta explicación de porque no podía ir vestido como estaba, con un short de baño, al cierre de las conferencias de medicina. Las chicas lo dejaron cambiarse. Lo que llevó a una nueva discusión, por qué no podía ponerse la ropa delante de ellas, el asuntito de la desnudez no pareció importarles a ninguna. Al final lo habían "comprendido" y lo dejaron sólo. Para finalizar con la salida del joven doctor, que sólo fue permitida por las tres arpías, después de dar un pequeño besito a Haruka y a Michiru. Siendo el beso a Serena una completa provocación para que lo llevara de nuevo a la cama.

Así riendo aún por las amenazas de su novia, de _**"si vas tocar, lo mínimo que podés hacer es comprar. Me las vas a pagar esta noche Chiba, te juro que va a salir humo de los pantalones. No te rías cuando hablo"**_. Darien se fue.

El día pasó tranquilo, el cierre del Congreso lo hizo su tutor, el Doctor Himura. Kaoru lo observaba como una enamorada. Eso admiraba de ellos, sus padres también proyectaban el mismo amor y sabía que Serena y él iba a conseguir lo mismo.

Por suerte a las 3 de la tarde estaba de nuevo en su cuarto, y Serena no estaba. Ah, eso no podía ponerlo más frenético, no se iba a acostumbrar jamás a que no estuviera. Antes de salir a Osaka, casi habían pasado dos semanas en convivencia. Le encantaba llegar y verla en su casa vestida con sus camisas y pantalones. No podía esperar para tenerla todos los días ahí, _"sólo dos mes más Chiba, y le vas a poder pedir que se quede con vos en casa, sólo dos meses más"._

Se acercó a la mesas y vio una gran nota llena de corazones.

_**Amor:**_

_**Ya es ahora de enfrentar los miedos, me estoy yendo para casa. Y así poder enfrentarme con Ante **__----- perece que te fueras a la guerra -------- seee, pueden haber muchos espartanos con abdominales de acero al desnudo ------ Michiru nunca más te llevo a ver una de soldados ------ Haruka jodete, a vos sola se te ocurre ir a ver esa peli. Michiru es humana ---- Las odio a las dos ----- anoche no decías lo mismo ---- Che, me tengo que concentrar, puedo seguir con la nota._

_**Así que creo que como yo doy un paso muuuuuyyy importante en mi vida, vos también tenés que enfrentarte a tus demonio **__---- Se va a convertir en Van Hellsing o algo así? ---- Para que veas que yo no siempre soy la que dice cosas estúpidas. Michi también lo hace bien! ----- Te odio ---- Yo también te amo tontis ---- Otra vez me están interrumpiendo! ----- Pirdón!!!_

_**Ya sabés como llegar a mi casa, así que te esperamos. ¡¡¡Mis padrinos quieren conocerte en circunstancias normales!!! Así que dejá al troglodita en el hotel y vení.**__ ----- que mala ---- No me interrumpas Michiru_

_**En conserjería te dejamos un auto para que te movilices, nos vemos por la tardecita.**_

_**TE AMAMOS**_

_**Haruka – Michiru y la Señora Black **__----- Sos mala Michiru, parece que no te vino bien tanta fiesta anoche ----- A mi favor debo decir que si quedó satisfecha ----- Haruka, ya lo habías dicho ---- Sólo lo remarco, soy muy buena y merezco el reconocimiento ----- Estoy tengo que pasarlo antes que lo lea Darien ----- No hay tiempo --- Haru..._

Darien no dejaba de reír por las locuras de su novia y amigas. Era maravilloso verla de esa manera, Serena era una mujer distinta cuando se encontraba con sus amigas. La confianza entre ellas era increíble, su novia no había sido muy pudorosa al contar las cosas pasadas en la cama y Michiru también fue bastante gráfica al contar sus cosillas. Los únicos dos semi apenados eran Haruka y él. Pero Haruka estaba apenada por "no haber rendido" como todas las noches. Y Michiru seguía insistiendo en que era mentira, la charla se convirtió en pelea y la pelea derivó en la firme promesa de Haruka para probar que su novia estaba equivocada, y que se lo iba a demostrar esa misma noche.

No sabía como pero ya estaba completamente embrujado por las dos féminas, se sentía en casa, y sólo le pasaba eso con Andy. Guardó la nota y se manchó los dedos con la pintura labial que todavía estaba húmeda. Marcas de besos en una nota, _**nota mental: comprobar que la regresión de edad de las 3 mujeres sea pasajera y si sólo sucede cuando las 3 se potencian.**_

Darien pidió en conserjería las llaves del auto y cuando lo vio comenzó a insultar a todo el mundo.

**------S&D------**

Andrew trataba de calmar a su novia, pero parecía una tarea imposible.

**-Lita, cielo. No podía contar, ya no sé como decírtelo. Estamos desde la mañana con esto.-**

**-Si, pero todavía no entiendo. ¿Por qué Serena no dijo nada?, además como se le ocurre ponerse a salir con Darien, él tiene mucho mundo y bueno Serena es...-**

**-Una mujer. Y una que tiene a Darien bien agarrado de las pelotas.-**

**-¡¡¡Andrew!!!-**

**-Bueno Lita, estoy cansado de esto. Venís con lo mismo desde las 8 de la mañana, yo entiendo que es un shock. Pero dejame decirte que yo los vi juntos, y no tenés que preocuparte de nada por ella, Darien está completamente enamorado de Sere. Así que ¡por favor! Compremos las cosas para la cena de mañana y dejá de hablar de otro hombre, que me da celos.-**

Andy tomó a Lita entre sus brazos y la besó, ante la vista curiosa de todo el supermercado.

**------S&D------**

Darien no podía estar más enojado, esto era una idea enfermiza. Haruka iba a pagar por hacerle esto. Y estaba muy seguro que la idea había sido de ella, tenía que buscar una forma de vengarse. Pero ahora tenía que resistir la tentación de estrellar el auto contra el primer árbol que se le cruzara. Como un simple auto podía ponerlo enfermo...

Los ojos de Haruka brillaron con malicia cuando lo vio llegar. Tomó la cámara y comenzó a filmarlo. Michiru estaba a su lado tratando de no reír, pero su novia la tentaba.

**-Sos mala amor, no podés hacerle algo así.-**

**-Sirena, el hombre está enojado con uno de los mejores autos que puede existir. Es ilógico mujer.-**

**-No está enojado con el auto. Está enojado con vos. Aunque al principio…-**

**-Seeee, el Gatito Artemis habló de más. Yo lo hubiese matado, con eso de "ya la tuve en la cama". El muy idiota, decí que no estaba ahí, porque sino lo mataba.-**

**-Es un bocón, pero estaba enojado y le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.-**

**-Y por eso me dieron una trompada. Pero no importa, vale la pena, mirá la cara de Darien. Que bueno que lo tengo filmado.-**

Darien descendió del Ferrari Azul mirando con odio a la rubia con la cámara.

**-Te gustó mi bebé, no hay nada más hermoso que mi lindo bebito. A Serena le encanta, así que tendrías que comprar uno así para vos.-**

**-TE ODIO.-**

**-Nah, no lo hacés. Me querés demasiado y sos feliz de que yo sea...-**

**-El maldito de la Ferrari Azul.-**

**-Sep, la única persona capaz de besar a tu novia. Así que agradeceme¿te amigaste con la vida? O, todavía no podés soportar la realidad.-**

**-La realidad está bien. Es a vos a quién no soporto.-**Le respondió enojado.

**-Darien, con ese humor mejor no entres. Serena estás hace horas con Ante y no creo que le guste que los interrumpas.-**

**-Michi, mejor no te contesto, porque seguro te mando al diablo.-**

**-Que carácter, sólo por conducir un auto.-**

**-Nop, sólo por verte la cara Tenoh.-**

**-Uy, que miedo, tiemblo. Protegeme Michiru, Darien me quiere pegar.- **Fingiendo que temblaba.

**-Mejor voy con Serena.-** Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Darien entró y se detuvo a conversar con Víctor y Ai Black, eran dos personas encantadoras que adoraban a su ahijada. No tenían más que palabras de elogio para la joven. Sin darse cuenta estuvo hablando más de 40 minutos con el matrimonio, era fácil charlar con ellos. Aunque una parte de él sentía como si, al hablar con Víctor estuviera haciéndolo con Kenji.

Al final pudo ir a encontrarse con Serena, estaba jardín, junto a Diamante. La veía jugar con una flor mientras hacía gestos. Estaba muy concentrada hablando con su marido y no lo notó llegar.

**-Entonces llegamos a casi 3 meses atrás. Ante, conocí a un chico.-**

**-Espero que estés hablando bien de mí.- **Se acercó y la besó.

**-Yo, nunca, jamás. Vení sentate a mi lado, Darien quiero presentarte a mi marido Diamante Black, Darien Chiba.-**

**-Mucho gusto.- **Dijo inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto.** -No es muy conversador.-**

**-Darien, como va a conversar si lo estás pisando.- **Señalando el sitio donde estaba sentado.

**-Sos más morbosa que yo.-**

**-Hago lo que se puede, no se como no estoy llorando. El otro día fue la primera vez que vi la lápida.-**

**-No estuviste en su entierro.-**

**-No, estuve inconciente las dos semanas posteriores a su muerte. Ver su tumba era lo último que deseaba. Algún día voy a contarte lo que hicieron conmigo en ese tiempo.- **

Darien la trajo a sus brazos, cuanto dolor había pasado siendo una niña. Ahora estaba él para cuidarla.

**-Es hora de que le digas adiós. ¿Estás lista?-**

**-Si, no, sólo que...-**

**-Que¿qué?-**

**-Una parte de él va a estar siempre en mi corazón, ahí el siempre va a estar vivo.-**

**-Lo sé. Pero es ahora de que avancemos a lo que se viene, aunque tengamos dudas.-**

**-Yo no dudo, vos sos mi futuro.- **Le dijo acariciando su rostro.** -Pero él fue mi pasado y fue tan hermoso. Y lo peor es que tenía tanta razón.-**

_**-----------Flash Back-----------**_

_-Se que no hay futuro para nuestra vida juntos, pero quiero pasar las noche que me quedan a tu lado. Nunca voy a amar a nadie como te amo a vos. Yo se que en tu caso es distinto, vas a encontrar a quién amar.-_

_**-----------Fin Flash Back-----------**_

**Pasaron un rato más los dos junto frente a la bella lapida de mármol que recordaba a Diamante Black. Serena lloró, le contó a Darien anécdotas de Ante y por último, y sólo por pedido reiterado de él, le contó como fue su boda.**

**-Ante, ya nos tenemos que ir.- Le dijo Serena depositando una rosa blanca en un pequeño florero.**

Darien la ayudó a pararse y la abrazó, para luego dirigirle unas palabras al difunto.

**-Ante, prometo que voy a hacerla venir a verte más seguido.- **Dijo sonriendo tratando de hacerla reír.** -**_**Y también prometo cuidarla y amarla por el resto de mi vida, espero que nos cuides desde donde estés.**_**- **

**-Amor...- **

Darien vio que su novia lo llamaba desde lejos.

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Te estaba hablando.-**

**-Perdón, que me decías.-**

**-Que si me acompañas a sacar mis cosas de mi antiguo cuarto.-**

**-Si princesa.-**

No podía negarlo, estar en el cuarto matrimonial de Serena, le causa mucha impresión. Además de celos, bronca y envidia por no ser el primero en vivir con ella. A decir verdad, él también caía poco a poco en que su novia era más adulta que él. Nada de lo que él había vivido hasta ahora, se comparaba con el cambio en la vida de Serena. Ella había dejado de ser una niña a los 14 años, y por decisión propia. Y había algo más, pero todavía no sabía que era. Y ya lo iba a averiguar.

**-Sere amor, tengo algo que preguntarte.-** Le dijo enfocando su vista desde las cajas donde estaba guardando las cosa de su novia, hasta donde efectivamente estaba ella.

Se le hizo agua la boca, su novia se había cambiado para no ensuciarse el lindo vestido trapecio que llevaba. Ahora estaba con un top deportivo, que no llegaba a cubrir su abdomen y un pequeño short que tampoco dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-**Ya sé, no me cubre nada, pero te juro que a los 14 me quedaban grandes los dos. Gracias a Dios ahora tengo algo con que llenarlo.-** Se rió divertida, hasta que cruzó su mirada con Darien.

Se veía como una fiera en celo, fuerte, dominador e increíblemente excitado. Serena no perdió un segundo, se abalanzó sobre él, para luego sentir como él la depositaba en la cama.

Los besos de Darien se hacían cada vez más profundo, podía sentir su miembro erecto rozar la delicada piel de Serena, la deseaba. La deseaba y no le importaba que ese hubiese sido el lugar donde había estado con su marido. La necesitaba, quería marcarla como suya, y esa idea era la única que tenía en mente.

Serena se entregaba con la misma fiereza a cada caricia y a cada roce. Darien era un amante que exigía, y ella lo equiparaba con la misma fuerza. Sentía las manos de él recorriendo su cuerpo, tomándolo como suyo. No había tiempo para juegos, era una entrega de necesidad pura. Ella lo necesitaba dentro, y él no podía esperar para llenarla.

Darien comenzó a morder su cuello, ya siguió deslizándose hasta llegar a los pechos de Serena, torturándolos por encima de la tela. Mientras ella recorría con sus manos la espalda cubierta de él.

Era una tortura para ambos, desear estar piel con piel, pero no poder. Sólo un instante de inconciencia y los dos estaban seguros de lo que iba a pasar, pero no podían parar. El cuerpo de Serena se unía a cada embestida que Darien le daba. La respiración de ambos se tornaba cada vez más agitada.

Y los esfuerzos por frenarse claudicaron en el instante que Darien abrió la cremallera de su pantalón y lo deslizó sólo centímetros para así, poder liberar su miembro. Serena seguía besándolo desesperadamente, sabiendo que pronto lo sentiría dentro de ella, duro y potente. Sintió cuando las manos de Darien comenzaron a rozar su entrepierna, y cuando corrió la tela que le estorbaba. Serena acomodó mejor su cuerpo para recibirlo, estaba tan excitada. Jamás se había sentido así, nada le importaba.

Darien la embistió rápida y profundamente. La sensación de sentirse completa la hizo gritar, Darien la besó para sofocar los gritos de placer de Serena y los que se escapaban de él. Era un tormento exquisito, el ritmo de sus cuerpos se sincronizaba, complementaba. El hecho de estar haciéndolo de esa manera, con presura, necesidad y deseo. Siendo hasta innecesario desvestirse.

Llegaron al orgasmo rápidamente, saciados y extasiados. Darien tomó a Serena firmemente entre sus brazos y la hizo girar para que quedara sobre él. Siguieron acariciándose, tratando de normalizar su respiración y sus latidos de corazón, en la cama, íntimamente unidos. Hasta que la conciencia volvió a Darien.

**-Soy un hijo de puta.-**

**-¿Amor qué te pasa?-**

**-Qué me pasa.-** Salió del cuerpo de Serena, lo que hizo que ambos gimieran de placer. Pero no podía quedarse más tiempo ahí. Era un inconciente. –**Serena, me pasa que acabo de hacerte el amor en la cama donde dormías con tu esposo. No ves que soy un hijo de puta, pero no pude evitarlo, quería hacerlo, y no me importó nada. La parte irracional en mí quiere borrar todos los recuerdos en tu piel acerca de Diamante. Esto es terrible...-**

**-Darien, mirame.-** Él lo hizo, y al verla se encontró con la mirada más dulce del mundo. **–Esta cama es mía y de Haruka. Ningún hombre durmió acá, bueno Artemis, pero fue cuando yo estaba mal. La cama que compartí con Ante la donamos, yo no podía estar en ella, lo mismo pasó con las sábanas, por si te preguntabas. Ahora vení, quedate acostado conmigo un rato más, me siento como una gatita que se tomó todo el platito de leche y quiero que me mimes.-**

**Darien se acercó a ella y la mimó. Estuvieron hasta muy tarde arreglando la habitación, Serena se llevó todas sus cosas. Encontró otras que ni sabía que estaban ahí. **

**Por la noche cenaron con sus padrinos, Haruka y Michiru. La cena fue muy agradable, hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse.**

**-Hijita...- Dijo entre lágrimas Ai. –Volvé pronto, no dejés a tus padrinos tanto tiempo sin ver. Además acordate que soy un fóbica a Tokio.- La abrazó con fuerza como dejando partir a su más preciado tesoro.**

**-Madrina, te prometo que vengo a visitarte pronto y con Mamá. Además tenemos que hablar de ciertas cositas...- Mirando a Darien de reojo. –bueno, en realidad COSAS, muy importantes.-**

Darien se acercó a Haruka y le preguntó al oído.** –Sabés de que hablan.- **Haruka asintió.** –De vos y tus...- **Lo miró de arriba a bajo descaradamente, y Darien se sonrojó al instante.** –Vos me preguntaste.- **Darien sólo asintió.

**-Señor Chiba, espero que cuide de nuestra pequeña.- Le dijo Víctor mientras lo saludaba afectuosamente. –En esta familia se nos da bien esconder cuerpos, no sé si me entendiste.-**

**-Perfectamente Señor.-**

**-Padrino, dejá que a mi novio lo atormente papá.- **Serena se acercó al hombre y le dio un beso. **–Nos vemos en casa para el cumple de Mamá.- **El hombre asintió.

**-Serena, te olvidaste esto, en realidad no sé si querés tenerlo.- **Le entregó un álbum de fotos.

**-Gracias madrina, nos vemos.-**

**Haruka, Michiru y Darien bromearon todo el camino de vuelta al hotel, y en algún punto Serena se quedó dormida en el pecho de Darien. Le costó sacarla del Ferrari al descender, pero al final pudo. Recién Serena se despertó en la puerta de la habitación. **

**-Esto es fuera de tiempo, pero parece que vamos a cruzar la puerta como una pareja recién casada.- **Le dijo Darien mientras cruzaban el umbral y besando a Serena.

**-Mmm puedo acostumbrarme a esto, tan fácil.-**

**-Entonces hacelo.- **

**Darien la dejó en los pies de la cama y comenzó a desnudarla, hizo lo mismo con él y la llevó a la cama. Para acostarla de costado y luego pegarla a él.**

**-Pensé que íbamos a hacer el amor.- **Le dijo entre dormida y molesta.

**-Si, pero en un rato. Ahora descansá.- **Sin decir más Darien acomodó su pierna entre los muslos de Serena y la abrazó firmemente por la cintura.

Serena hizo un gemido de satisfacción por sentirlo así, pegada a ella. Tan protegida y amada. Por la noche se despertó al sentir las caricias de Darien, hicieron el amor dulcemente, y volvieron a dormir. Al llegar la mañana Darien la había despertado cinco veces más.

Pero el idilio tenía que terminar, armaron las valijas y las despacharon. Desayunaron con Haruka y Michiru, y Darien se asombró cuando su novia se negó a volver con ellas en auto hasta Tokio.

**-Haruka, no puedo aceptar. Sabés que a mi novio le gusta que esté con vos en el Ferrari.** **Vez Amor, ya se solucionó el problema del auto.-**

**-No me causa gracia.-**

**-A mí sí, puede que no vuelva a llevar en auto, pero la voy a seguir besando hasta que te moleste.-**

**-Como te odio Haruka.-** Dijo Darien mientras hacía puchero.

**-Es mentira, nos vemos...-** Haruka se acercó al oído de Darien y le dijo susurrando. **–Gatito Carilindo.- **Cuando Darien la miró, la rubia le plantó un beso.

**-Serena, decile a tu novio que deje de besar a mi novia.-**

Las 3 siguieron molestando a Darien, hasta que dejaron el hotel. Serena decidió que volvieran a Tokio con el Shinkazen (Tren bala). Darien no sabía como explicar el hecho de que todos conocieran a Serena y que sin sacar la billetera estuvieran sentados en primera clase.

-Me vas a explicar en algún momento como hacés y conseguís estas cosas.- Le preguntó el joven a su novia, que estaba muy ocupada escribiendo un mensaje de texto en su celular.

Cuando terminó, le dedicó una gran sonrisa. **–Sip, te lo voy a contar, pero por ahora me encanta ver tu cara de ¿QUÉ? cuando pasan estas cosas. Así que vas a tener que esperar un poco más. Ahora permiso voy a baño.-** Serena se levantó en el instante que el celular de Darien sonó.

Cuando lo sacó vio que era un mensaje de Serena.

_**Amor:**_

_**Te invito a se miembro del Club del Aire, bueno estamos en tierra. Pero Te estoy esperando.**_

Darien levantó la vista y la vio entrando a uno de los baños. Salió corriendo tras ella, gracias a Dios, el tren iba casi vació. Golpeó la puerta y Serena lo hizo entrar.

**-Me vas a volver loco chiquita.-**

**-Eso espero...-**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Desde Katoteros en la Cama con Acheron**_

Bueno, como verán cambié la ubicación. Pasé de estar en los brazos de un Dios Japonés, a caer perdida en los del más excitante DIOS atlante que pueda existir.

Si alguna no sabe lo que hablo, empiecen a leer de Sherrilyn Kenyon la saga Dark Hunter. Y después me cuentan.

Para las que digan que ya dejé a Mamo les digo, babosas no lo sueñen. Él puede yirar, yo también.

Más cosas, todas se preguntarán donde estuve. Respuesta simple en la cama enferma de gripe. Todo por hacerle caso a Mamo cuando dice "no hay nada más sexy que hacerlo bajo la lluvia" y yo como boluda voy y me enfermo. Pero... Calavera no chilla y no me quejo, la pasé muy, muy, muuuuuuyyyyyyy bien jejejeje.

Otra cosilla Michi, Gaby, se nos ha sumado una perdida más a nuestro grupo. Así que ya es hora de dejar el _**Ménage**__** a Trois, **_si yo también lloro.Y ustedes se preguntarán quién nos ca la diversión, la respuesta es fácil. Raquel, desde ahora Mina. El resto lo cuento por msn jajajaja

Por último, le aviso que si puedo actualizo el sábado que viene. La facu se pone pesada y estoy cursando 7 materias, por lo que apenas tengo tiempo de sentarme en la compu. Así que nos vemos en una semana, tal vez un poco más.

Bueno no molesto más Besos:

**GABI,** que onda mis Dark Hunters, están buenos. Vuelvo a repetirte que el papirri de Ash es mío. Elegite otro, que hay muchos jejejeje. Ahora te mando más.

Pero mirá que pendeja calentona me saliste jejejeje No tengo más de los libros chanchos, y yo sufro por ello también.

AAA yo no chupo la vela de Mamo, hago magia con su varita jajajajajaja. Que de estupideces decimos.

Che!!! Por medio de este humilde acto te condecoro con una vela perfumada y te declaro que desde este momento sos Setsuna. Pendeja no me jodas y te la bancás!!!! Besitos Setsu

PD: ya me preparo para las puteadas, pero a cambio te paso fotos de chongos!!!!! jajajajaja

**ALDANA,** al fin volviste!!!, yo que me puse triste pensando que no me leías más buaaa

Quiero que sigas subiendo chaps!!! Porfis, que Sere y Darien concreten en Cambiaste mi mundo y que va a pasar en Orgulloso corazón!!! Quiero saber.

Nos leemos pronto Besos

**ELIZ** gracias por dedicarme el mensaje de Feliz Cumple, YO MUY FELIZ!!!!

Si soy mala y no pierdo las mañas con la edad jejejeje. Siguen pasando algunas cosillas, pero esta historia ya está en cuesta a bajo y ya se está terminando, que triste verdad?

Pero, nada queda librado al azar, y ya vamos a saber que pasa.

Señora Segunda al Mando del FUCC, vuelvo al Bunker así custodio de Mamo (que buen laburo elegí!!!). Besotes

**MONSE**, realmente me ponés loca. Primero llora que quiere miel, después llora porque se quemó. Ya no sé, bueno, bienvenida al maravilloso mundo del sexo jajajajajaja

Yo también extraños los días de no hacer nada, me faltan como 2 meses para volver a disfrutarlos buaaa.

No importa si no sabés leer entre líneas, los Argentinos estamos acostumbrados y que vos no puedas hacerlo, me hace sentir que existe todavía inocencia en este mundo (Dios que mal que estoy, lo que puede una noche de revolcón jajajajaja) Besotes

**BEATRIZ, **no hay nada mejor para reconectar vínculos que hacer el amor después de una pelea jajajaja y Darien sabe eso jijijijiji Sip, Haruka se hizo muy amiga de Darien, lo cual me causa gracia!!!

Lo que me preguntás de Ante, se responde claramente en el chap, así que espero que tu duda quede saldada!!!! Besitos!!!!

**MICHI,** te me estás poniendo cada vez más descarada, mirá las cosas que andás diciendo en mi fic. Voy a tener que ponerte un cinturón de castidad (ups, un poco tarde!!!! Jajajaja)

Ya sé que soy una genio en la Mamociencia, pero es bueno que lo reconozcas (que Ego el mío)

Toby ha sobrevivido a este mes, y piensa sacar un libro. El título alternativo es "**1000 cepilladas antes de dormir y unas 200 más al despertarse**" (seguro que la perdida de Gaby se muere de la risa).

En cuanto a Haruka besando a Darien, es genial, no podía parar de reír. Además ente las dos sabemos que lo llevaríamos a la cama seguro para _–CONECENSURA DE LA CONELICENCIADA_- Y no pararíamos hasta estar _–CONECESURA DE LA CONELICENCIADA-_ yo te aviso.

TE AKAS!!!!

Cuando la conocí a **Raquel**!!!!

Que buena canción!!!! Bueno no deliro. Al fin mi Reina me leíste, como verás no soy tan mala como vos que me los separás a cada rato!!!! Buaaa

Me encanta que te haya gustado, yo muy feliz!!! Haruka besa a Mamo por 2 razones:

1º Es mi AMOR y la dejo hacer lo que quiere. Me mira con sus ojazos azules y me dice "Suyi me dejás besar a Darien" y yo le contesto "Sabés que no te puedo negar nada mi vida".

2º Porque ya sabemos quién responde a ese nombre también.

Ay, me pongo colorada. Como me vas a decir que te de consejos para tu noche de bodas. Te van a Desflorar, pobrecita (jejejeje) Después dicen que yo las pervierto, pero eso lo hacen ustedes solitas!!!!

Te adoro con todo mi Corazoncete Mi Reina!!!

_Vení Raquel, vení con los muchachos, Vení Raquel, te vas a divertir, Vení Raquel, vení no tengas miedo, Vení Raquel, que vas a ser feliz, Vení Raquel, vení con los muchachos, ay, que te vas, te vas a divertir..._

No pude con mi genio, tu puse el estribillo de la canción!!!! Besotes mi Ángel!!!

**Isabel,** gracias preciosa por leer, espero que este también te guste!!!! Besotes.

**USAKOPAU,** feliz que te guste mi fic, y no importa si no dejaste antes review. Lo bueno es que ahora lo hiciste, gracias. Nos leemos pronto, Bye.

**VARNETT,** no hay problema de que te hayas olvidado de dejar mensaje, ya lo hiciste!!! Bueno, que Sere no sea virgen dejó a varias con la boca abierta, pero Artemis... Mejor no digo nada jijijijiji Besos

**CONCHIS,** bienvenida a bordo. Me encanta que te guste la historia!! Yo feliz de la vida. Espero verte pronto por aquí. Espero que te guste el chap!!! Besos

**KAORU,** te puse flor de pasado!!! La respuesta es fácil. Te fuiste con un tal Terry y Himura con una tal Tomoe. Pero todo terminó mal y volvieron juntos, porque nunca dejaron de amarse. Ah que lindo!!!

Seee, SABROSO es un gran apodo para Darien!!! Lo de Ante lo respondí en el chap de hoy.

Sigo firme en mi campaña "NOVIO ARGENTINO PARA KAORU" Pero como ando bastante ocupadita, tuve que posponer las audiciones. Mandame datos, como querés que sea? Besotes!!!!

**LAURA,** yo complico un poquito. Pero así es más divertido!!! Gracias por lo saludos de mi cumple!!!

La verdad te felicito por haber ido a ayudar a la gente de Pisco, eso habla mucho de la calidad de persona que sos. Espero que las cosas por allá estén mejor. Por acá no hay muchas noticias.

Muchos besotes!!!!

**NEO REINA,** usted no se quita el sombrero. Se quita la corona jajaja

Mamo me prohíbe decir que me da, sólo puedo decir que es liquido vital jejejeje

Lo de Ante está respondido arriba!!!

Yo me despido muy feliz de que hayas disfrutado del capítulo anterior, espero que este te guste. Besotes mi Reina!!!!

**ERIKA,** ya sé que siempre te espero. Pero era mi cumple y quería actualizar. Por eso no esperé más, ya eran a las 8 de la noche en mí país.

El doctorcito me enfermó como ya especifiqué antes buaa.

Ya expliqué lo de Ante!!!! Y Haruka hace lo que quiere, porque es mi debilidad.

Gracias por las reviews jijijiji Besotes!!!!

**FABIOLA,** ya conté lo de Ante en el chap de hoy. Sep Darien es su verdadero amor!!!!

Si tardé esta semana en actualizar, pero voy a tratar de no tardar tanto la próxima. Besotes!!!!!


	18. Cuando Pase el Temblor

_**Capítulo 17**_

_**Cuando Pase el Temblor**_

Quería tomar un baño de tina y ¡Dios que bien le había caído! Se sentía nueva, el viaje en Tren desde Osaka con Darien había sido perfecto y estaba saciada.

En realidad, una nunca se cansa de lo bueno. Pero podía vivir otras 2 horas más hasta que tuviera la urgencia de arrancarle la ropa a Darien. La bestia estaba suelta, y después de 3 años de celibato nadie podía domarla.

Se sentía rara al pasear por la habitación de su novio desnuda y que él no estuviera. Lo que también era raro era el pequeño hecho de que no había intentado entrar a bañarse con ella._**"Que decepción y yo que pensaba pasarle la esponja por la espalda. Serena calmate, tus amigos viene a comer, es la primera cena como pareja delante de ellos."**_

Recorrió la habitación, habían llegado a las 2 de la tarde y no habían desarmado las valijas, pero la cama estaba totalmente destruida. Lo único que quedaba como prueba de lo que había sido era el gran colchón. Y estaba segura que con un año de entrega de ese tipo, el pobre tenía la vida útil muy reducida.

No estaba interesada en vestirse, realmente la ropa era una estupidez cuando de Darien se trataba. Pero por bien del decoro tenía que ponerse algo. Abrió el placard de camisas de su novio y sacó una camisa negra de seda, a la que le faltaban botones _**"Mea culpa, nota mental: comprar botones."**_

Se sentó delante del tocador, síp. Darien tenía un tocador con un gran espejo. Había pertenecido a su abuela, era hermoso, la madera estaba restaurada, el tallado de calas y rosas parecía creado para ella, se sentía una reina.

La puerta se abrió, su cuerpo se estremeció de una manera deliciosa, cuando él estaba cerca el aire se llenaba de su perfume. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y sentirse perdida por él, desear su cuerpo.

No escuchó sus pasos, pero enseguida se sintió rodeada de su calor. Se reclinó sobre su pecho y él la encerró en sus brazos, mientras regaba su cuello de besos.

**-No pude aguantarme más, hice lo que pude, pero ya no podía estar más tiempo sin tocarte.-**

**-Yo te esperaba, y no viniste.-** Le hizo pucherito. **-No me vestí hasta ahora, a ver si con eso te atraía de alguna manera. Pero vamos a tener que llevarte al taller, así te ponen un radar "Serena desnuda y cachonda en la habitación".-**

**-Ummm, entonces salgamos corriendo a comprar uno... Bueno, en realidad, todos. No quiero que mi cuarto se convierta en el subterráneo en hora pico.- **

Darien seguía meciéndola entre sus brazos a medida que hablaban y se reían. Pero dentro de él estaba la tristeza de que esa iba a ser la última noche libre de los dos. Mañana había que volver a la realidad y en ella Serena era una estudiante, mientras que él era Él Cirujano estrella de su clínica.

Levantó la mirada y la enfocó en el espejo del tocador, allí, en el mundo del espejo, sólo vivían ellos dos. Su ninfa y él, con escasos 30 minutos para que llegara su amigo.

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta el borde de la camisa que cubría a su novia, acarició lentamente las caras externas de los muslos, mientras mordía con pasión el cuello de Serena. Y ella estaba ahí entregada a su toque, con los ojos cerrados, y respirando entrecortadamente. Un suave grito se desbordó de sus labios, en el momento que Darien llevó una de sus manos, a su entrepierna.

Fue un tormento exquisito, Darien la obligó a abrir sus piernas y así poder introducir sus dedos, al tiempo que seguía atormentando su clítoris. Serena llegó rápidamente al orgasmo, en ningún momento había abierto los ojos, se había sumergido en las sensaciones que le provocaban las manos de su novio. Fue un momento total y completamente egoísta, abrió los ojos y lo vió. La cara de Darien estaba completamente rígida, sus ojos estaban fijados en la imagen de Serena. Todavía podía sentir las manos de él entre sus piernas, él se inclinó hasta rozar con sus labios los oídos de Serena.

**-Esta noche, vas a tener que pagarme esto.-** le dijo en un susurro.

El timbre la puerta sonó rompiendo toda la tensión del aire. Darien besó a Serena antes de marcharse.

-**Te espero abajo, no te apures.- **La puerta se cerró tras de él, dejándola sola, todavía envuelta en la pasión que era de ella sólo para él.

'_**·..·' '·..·' '·..·' '·..·'S&D'·..·' '·..·' '·..·' '·..·' **_

**-Entonces lo jurás, que se te queme siempre la comida si no lo cumplís.- **Dijo Andrew.

Serena no podía creer la situación que veía, tanto rubio como morocho, estaban rodeando a su amiga.

**-Darien, Andy¿no están exagerando un poco?- **Se defendió Lita.

**-No.-** Respondieron al unísono.

**-¡Hombres!- **Grito Serena como si de una súplica al cielo se tratara.** -Si me buscan voy a estar teniendo sexo con el primer tipo que se me cruce.- **Se dio media vuelta y salió del salón.

**-¡Serena!- **Gritaron los 3 presentes.

**-Hasta que reaccionaron. ¿Por qué le hacen esto a Lita?-**

**-Porque si no va a hablar.- **Dijo Andy mirando con desconfianza a su novia.

**-Lita, te pido que no digas nada. Por lo menos por ahora¿sí?-**

**-Si Sere, no voy a decir nada. Pero por qué no dicen que están de novios. Porque están de novios¿no?-**

**-Si, muy de novio, desde hace un poquito más dos meses y medio.- **Respondió orgullosamente Darien.

**-Bueno, entonces no entiendo por qué no lo cuentan.-**

**-Zafiro.-** Dijeron los dos hombres y la joven.

**-Está bien, no digo nada. Pero no voy a jurar, ni a cortarme para hacer un pacto de sangre.-** Ya Lita temía por su seguridad personal.

**-Y lo peor de todo es que parece más cuerda que ustedes dos juntos.- **Serena comenzó a burlarse junto a Lita de sus respectivos novios.

La cena siguió sin inconvenientes, pero Lita miraba atentamente a la pareja. Darien se dio cuenta de ello, y se la pasó toda la noche tocando a Serena. Tomaba su mano y la besaba, acariciaba el hombro que tenía desnudo.

Los veía tan felices, Serena brillaba y parecía una persona totalmente diferente. Conocía cada rincón de la casa y ayudó a Lita antes, durante y después de la cena. Parecía como si perteneciera a ese lugar. Era maravilloso verla así, sin ataduras y por primera vez desde que la conocía, no había rastros de tristeza en sus ojos. Y para ella como amiga, era lo único que importaba, total, ella sabía guardar secretos.

Ya era más de medianoche y Andrew bostezó.

**-Kate, nosotros no vamos yendo. Lita cocinó, ustedes limpian.- **Sentenció rápidamente el rubio.

**-Willy, ya me había imaginado que ibas a **_**huyir**_** después de ensuciar todo. Pero acá hay habitaciones de más, no quieren quedarse y ya descansar.- **Le ofreció su amigo.

**-Nah, estamos bien. Además tengo que llevar a la señorita a una reunión todavía y mañana abrir a las 7 el Café. Dame un beso para el camino y voy a estar bien.-**

Las dos parejas se despidieron y los hombres volvieron ha hacerle prometer a Lita que no iba a decir una palabra. Nuevamente quedaron Serena y Darien solos en el caserón.

**-Una consulta.-**

**-Dígale al Doctor.-**

**-Hoy fue Alf, el otro día se dijeron Ricky Ricardo y Lucy. ¿Alguna obsesión con series viejas y matrimonios?-**

**-Ves, por eso me gustás. Rubia, Bonita e Inteligente. Nadie se da cuenta.-**

**-Porque se quedan tontos con el comportamiento homo de los dos.-**

**-Tonta.- Le dijo golpeándola a modo de chiste. -Vamos a la cama, mañana limpiamos.-**

**-Limpiás querrás decir. Tú casa, tú mugre.-**

**-Vamos mujer, ya hace 4 horas que no te tengo desnuda a mi lado.- **Le dijo empujándola afuera de la cocina.

**-Que rápido te acostumbrás a lo bueno.-**

**-Si, rapidísimo. Lo peor es que esta maravilla se termina mañana a la mañana.-**

**-Tengo que volver a casa, pero no quiero.- **La rubia se pegó al cuerpo de su novio.

**-Yo tampoco quiero, quedate conmigo.-**

**-Darien...- **Lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

**-No puedo dejarte ir preciosa, me acostumbré a tenerte cerca.-**

**-Darien...- **Serena calló al sentir los labios de Darien pegados a los suyos, todavía le debía algo especial, y tenía eso en mente.

**---------------------S&D-------------------**

**-No lo puedo creer todavía, Serena saliendo con Darien, es increíble.-**

**-Amor, creo que ya dejaste en claro varias veces que estabas sorprendida por el hecho de que estén saliendo. Pero me gustaría que volvieras a concentrar tu atención en algo realmente importante.-**

**-¿Qué corazoncito?-**

**-EN MÍ!!!!. Lita hace dos días que no me das bola, lo único que pensás es en esos dos. Y yo me quedo solito, triste, con frío, ni siquiera te diste cuenta lo guapo que estoy hoy.- **Andrew fingía llorar.

**-Bebé, estás hermoso, deslumbrante y...-**

**-¿Y qué?- **La interrumpió.

Sintió como la mano de Lita se deslizaba lentamente por su pierna, el calido perfume de su novia lo embargó cuando comenzó a besarle el cuello, hasta llegar al oído para susurrarle.

**-Preparado para recibir unos mimitos ricos...-**

Andrew aparcó su camioneta en la ruta y se entregó a las caricias de su amada, esta vez valía la pena llegar tarde.

**---------------------S&D-------------------**

Darien despertó primero, sentía la tranquila respiración de Serena sobre su pecho desnudo. Se levantó lentamente de la cama tratando de no despertarla, pero no pudo, Serena se aferró más a él y sin abrir sus ojos. Él se sintió derretir por la hermosa sonrisa que ella le estaba regalando.

Eran las 6 de la mañana, y todavía no amanecía, pero el nuevo día había llegado. Y con ello su "despedida", se levantó y escuchó la suave vos de Serena.

**-"**_**¿Tan rápido te marchas? Todavía falta mucho para que amanezca. Es el canto del ruiseñor, no el de la alondra el que se escucha. Todas las noches se posa a cantar en aquel granado. Es el ruiseñor, amado mío."**__**1**__**-**_

**-"**_**Es la alondra que advierte que ya va a amanecer; no es el ruiseñor. Observa, amada mía, cómo se van tiñendo las nubes de levante con los colores del alba. Ya se extinguen las teas de la noche. Ya se adelanta el día con veloz paso sobre las mojadas cumbres de los montes. Tengo que marcharme, de otra manera aquí me aguarda la muerte."**__**2**__**- **_Él respondió sorprendido¿cuándo había aprendido a esas líneas? Además como podía decirlas todavía medio dormida.

Serena se desperezó, abrió los ojos y lo invitó a volver a su lado.

**-Quedate conmigo en la cama. Quién recita Shakespeare de esa forma tiene derecho de compartir mi lecho.-**

**-Como rehusarme a su pedido Señora Mía, pero sólo con una pequeña condición.-**

**-¿Cuál?-**

**-Que hoy cenemos con mis padres.-**

**-Si, claro pero... ¿Era eso?- **Preguntó sorprendida.

**-¿Qué pensabas?- **Indagó riendo

**-No sé, algo de carácter netamente sexual, alguna posición rara o que me pusiera un traje de cuero y te esposara a la cama, o...-**

**-¿Puedo replantear la condición?-**

**-Nop, tarde piaste pajarito. Ahora si me permite Señor Mío, voy a darme una larga ducha.-**

**-Serena volvé.- **Le dijo poniendo voz de mando, pero ella siguió caminado. **-Serena, no me causa risa, volvé a la cama...-**

**-No puedo, estoy toda mojada.- **Gritó desde el baño.

**-Serena... "**_**Dios, sos débil Chiba, en menos de una semana ya te tiene desesperado, Lo peor de todo es que vas a caer de nuevo, no sé si te das cuenta, pero ya estás bien despierto"-**_Miró para el sur, para a cerciorarse que era verdad. -_**"Y ella se está bañando solita, toda desnudita"...**_** Amor necesitás que te lave la espalda.-**

**-Si dejás que te lave la tuya.-**

**-**_**"Chiba que te lave lo que quiera, pero no pierdas más tiempo" **_**Claro mi Amor.-**

**---------------------S&D-------------------**

_Black Agency_

**-No estoy con ganas de ver tu cara de estúpido dando vueltas por mi oficina. ¿Qué querés Tomoe?- **Chief no estaba de humor.

**-Chief, no estás de humor. ¿Tu escapadita sexual no te vino bien? Acaso tu mujer no te satisface.-**

**-Definitivamente sos más imbécil de lo que parecés. Decí que no puedo echarte, porque si no, ya estarías de patitas en la calle.- **Le dijo levantando la voz.

**-Seee, tengo de darle gracias al fantasma de "Boss". Nuestro **_**gran líder oculto, que es justo y nos guía a la prosperidad**_**. Es increíble que sigan haciéndonos creer que, vos no sos la cabeza de la empresa. Ese tal Boss no existe, esta empresa la manejás como querés y Víctor está ciego dejándote a cargo. Yo ya me di cuenta de eso, hace mucho tiempo.- **

**-Tomoe, andate a trabajar. Al menos fingí que servís para algo.-**

**-¿Y vos servís para algo?-**

**-Mirá el Imperio que está a mis pies. ¿Tengo algo más que mencionar?-**

**-Un Imperio que no te pertenece, cuando menos lo esperes te van a dar la espalda y vas a quedarte en bolas. Con una mano atrás y otra delante.-**

El odio que tenía Tomoe por las cabezas de la empresa era increíble, pero que nunca había sido justificado. Víctor Black lo consideraba un gran eslabón de la empresa, un eslabón débil, pero uno confiable... Por lo menos hasta ahora.

**-Eso no fue lo que te hizo Víctor, no servías para ser Head Chief. Demasiado que te ascendieron a Directivo, pero seguís siendo un simple empleado.-**

**-Cuando te caguen los Black, me vas a dar la razón.-**

**-Lo mismo digo, ahora librame de tu presencia.- **Tomoe balbuceó algún insulto y se retiró de la oficina.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y la puerta volvió a sonar. Pero esta vez la persona que estaba entrando era mucho más placentera.

**-¿Chief mucho trabajo?-**

**-No, sólo una pelea con Tomoe.-**

**-Si querés me voy, así te relajás.-**

**-No Kaioh, cerrá la puerta y quedate a tomar un té conmigo.-**

**-No sé que me va a decir el jefe si me quedo perdiendo tiempo.- **Sonrió coqueta.

Hoy estaba hermosa, como todos los días. Llevaba una falda negra recta, pero con un tentador escote y una blusa de muselina rosada, que escondía sus perfectos y sexis pechos. Como siempre se quedo con la boca abierta al verla, como siempre la deseaba.

**-No me hagas suplicarte, sabés que sólo con vos me relajo Michiru.-**

**-Chief, esa es una confesión muy seria.- **Volvió a sonreír coqueta.

**-Si, pero no me importa. Ya sabés que te amo, así que no hay problema.-**

**-No creo que a mi Haruka le guste lo que me dice.- **Esta vez frunció el seño.

**-No me importa lo que diga.-**

Chief se paró hasta quedar al lado de ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Ella no podía negarle nada y lo sabía. La sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a recorrer el camino que dejaba despejado el tajo de su pollera.

Cada vez el toco se hacía más íntimo, más tentador, no separaban sus bocas. El deseo resultaba realmente devastador, un segundo más, y su control se iría al demonio. La tomaría ahí sobre el escritorio, al fin le encontraba un uso divertido. Un segundo más...

**-Aaagrr... Esto no está bien, no podemos estar a punto de hacerlo en la oficina.-**

**-¿Por qué no?- **Le preguntó Chief.

**-Nos pueden ver y no quiero.-**

**-¿Te molesta que digan que estás conmigo?-**

**-Sabés que no.- **Michiru acarició dulcemente su rostro.

**-¿Entonces Michiru? Volvé, quedate conmigo, vení, realmente necesito besarte. Necesito sentirte.- **Le imploró.

**-No, no puedo, acá no. No quiero que te expongas de esta manera. ¡Por favor!-**

**-Sé que no tengo que hacer nada que me exponga o que arme revuelo. Pero no quiero estar lejos tuyo...- **Suspiró profundamente, tratando de recobrar el control.** -Andá Kaioh, volvé a tu trabajo.-**

La vio salir de la oficina, no quería dejarla ir en realidad, ella era su sol y la necesitaba a su lado. Los problemas con Black y Tomoe estaban cada vez más cerca, y todo pendía de un hilo. Si D'Or la cagaba, Black iba a quedarse libre... de nuevo y podía acercarse a ella... de nuevo.

Se reclinó sobre su gran sillón y habló para sí.

**-Boss, cuanto tiempo más tengo que hacerme cargo de todo. Te juro que necesito vacaciones.- **

De golpe una canción conocida _"El viajar es un placer que nos suele suceder, en el auto de papá nos iremos a pasear. Vamos de paseo, pipipi, en una feo, pipipi, pero no me importa pipipi, porque llevo torta, pipipi"_ Sin poder dejar de reír tomó su celular.

**-Te estaba insultando Boss.-**

**-Me imagino¿cómo estás?- **Su voz era suave y como siempre calida.

**-Al borde del colapso. ¿Y vos?-**

**-Al borde del colapso, pero por vos. Quiero volver a estar al frente de MI EMPRESA.-**

**-¿Cuánto falta?-**

**-Esa es la buena noticia, sonreí Chief y planeá tus vacaciones.-**

**-¿Para cuándo? Y si no es real, no me hagas ilusionar.-**

**-2 meses Chief y te podés ir al Caribe con esa sirenita tuya.-**

**-Si me mentís, te juro que me encargo de hacer de tu vida un tormento perpetuo. Sé donde vivís, y a diferencia de todos los estúpidos que nos rodean sé tu nombre y tu apellido.-**

**-Hay mucha gente que sabe quién soy. Así que buscá otra amenaza.- **Sostuvo riendo.

**-Está bien, dejame pensar y a la noche te mando un anónimo. Una caja con un animal muerto, o algo así.-**

**-Ya estás delirando. Voy a verte más tarde, así me contás como te fue en la reunión.-**

**-¿Qué reunión?-**

**-La del Grupo Thor. ¿Los finlandeses?-**

**-¿Cómo sabés?-**

**-Por algo soy el Boss.-**

**-Dejá de agrandarte. Te espero en un rato, bye.- **

**---------------------S&D-------------------**

El fin Serena llegó a su casa, después de discutir con Darien media hora, logró que la dejara irse sola. Entró a su casa y esta parecía desierta, lo que resultaba raro, ya que su padre se iba a la agencia recién al mediodía.

**-¿Que te hizo?-**Gritó exaltada Ikuko cuando vio llegar a su hija.

**-¿Quién?-**

**-Darien.- **Lo dijo como si Serena pudiera entender de lo que hablaba.

**-Nada Mami.-**

**-Estás más flaquita, te exprimió como a una naranja.-**

**-Mami quedate tranquila que es a él al que le falta juguito.-**

**-Aaaaahhh, Serena que alegría hija. Volviste a ser una mujer completa, decime no extrañabas sentirte vos.- **Su madre estaba un tanto loca, pero en parte era real. Hacía años que no se sentía ella.

**-Mami, te juro que recuperé todo el tiempo perdido.- **Las deshicieron ojitos complices, sin hablar se dieron a entender que había muuucho de que hablar.Pero fueron interrumpidas por la aparición de Kenji.

**-Peponita, volviste. ¿Ese hombre hizo algo indebido? Víctor me dijo que hubo un episodio, pero no quiso ser el verdugo, según él.-**

**-No pasó nada Papucho, sólo que se enojó un poquititititititito mucho cuando se enteró de lo de Ante, pero ya estamos bien.-**

**-Estás más flaca¿no comiste en el viaje?- **Preguntó realmente preocupado.

**-Si Papucho, pero estuve unos días en cama y no me sentía bien. Comí solo sopita, por eso estoy más flaquita.- **No podía decirle que se había salteado comidas por estar en la cama con su novio.

**-No intentó propasarse con vos ESE hombre¿verdad?-Dijo trantando de imponer su rol de padre.**

**-Papá, si alguien se propasó con ESE hombre fui yo.- **Rió a carcajadas junto a su madre.

**-Serena...- Kenji quería matarla, su voz era la censura personificada.**

Pero como siempre safó del reto de su padre utilizando una de Técnicas Evasivas Tsukino, se dio vuelta y buscó el refugio amoroso de su madre.

**-Mamá, ayudame a buscar algo lindo para ponerme, hoy voy a conocer a los padres de Darien.-**

**-¡Qué emoción! Entonces también vamos a comprar algún presente para que les lleves, tu primera cena formal con tus suegros. No puedo creerlo¿a qué hora es?-**

**-A las 8 me pasa a buscar Darien.-**

**-A las 8, sólo nos quedan 10 horas para prepararte. AAAAaaaaHHHHH!!! No hay tiempo, Kenji, cerrá la mandíbula que la nena está de vuelta.-**

Y así cual proyectil salió corriendo en los brazos de su madre.

**---------------------S&D-------------------**

**-Mami, Papi. Ya llegué, el hijo **_**buscado**_** volvió al hogar.-**

**-No grites tarado, se me parte la cabeza.- **El amor fraternal se podía respirar en el aire.

**-Uuuhhh que mal humor hermanito, parece que te divertiste mucho ayer.- **Le dijo hablando "bajito".

**-Shhhh te dije que no gritaras, ayer fue el último examen y a todos nos fue bien. Así que fuimos todos de festejo, lastima que te lo perdiste.-**

**-¿El último examen, de todos?- **A Darien se le cayó el mundo, Serena no había dado los exámenes, como podía ser tan descuida. En realidad él era en parte responsable, por haberse llevado a su novia de viaje. Otra vez más retrasos, por ende más tiempo lejos de Serena.

**-See, ya estamos a punto de graduarnos. La única que no vino a la fiesta fue Serena, pero no la vimos en toda la semana así que supongo que ella tendrá que rendir recuperatorios. Lo divertido fue cuando llegó Lita, parece que Andrew y ella tuvieron una cena romántica y no llegaron a la casa para comer el postre, porque estaban los dos muy desarreglados. Pero tu amigo se fue temprano, es tan amargo.-**

**-No hablés mal de mi amigo, además que me tenés que contar el chusmerío barato de él.-**

**-Ya sé porqué son amigos, tienen ese humor de mierda los dos.- **

Zafiro en general era insoportable, pero con resaca era peor.

**-Callate Zaf, quiero ver a mis papás.-**

**-Se están levantando, vamos a la cocina.- **

Se dirigieron los dos a la cocina, y no pudo evitar cargarse encima a su pequeño hermano. Podía ser un intruso y molesto, pero era su hermanito chiquito, así que lo llevó arrastrando hasta la cocina. Y todo sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, se merecía el cielo.

**-Mi Chiquitito, está de vuelta.- **Su madre se tiró a sus brazos y Darien la estrechó contra sí fuertemente.

**-Mami, te extrañé mucho.- **La llenó de besos, hasta que su padre se acercó.

**-Mi hijo es un nene de mamá, nadie lo va a querer como esposo. Estoy condenado a ver como mi hijo mayor se hace gay.-**

**-Papi también te extrañé**.- Soltó a su madre y se abrazó a su papá.** -Y no, no te vas a condenar a nada. Tenemos que hablar, vamos a la biblioteca.-**

Sin decir más los tres se dirigieron a la sala escapando de la curiosa mirada de Zafiro.

**-Que pasó, que nos pidas hablar a solas es motivo suficiente como para que me alarme.- **Dijo Ten preocupado.

**-Tranquilo papá, espero que no tengan nada que hacer esta noche. Quiero presentarles a alguien muy importante para mí.- **

**-No me digas que al fin vamos a conocer a...- **Preguntó con cautela su madre.

**-Serena, y sí hoy en la noche. Vamos a cenar los cuatro.-**

**-No lo puedo creer, decime te fuiste con ella de viaje.-**

**-Si Papi, y fue un viaje bastante movidito. Pero al final todo salió bien.-**

**-Entonces me quedo tranquilo¿estuvo bien el partido?-**

**-¡Papá! Anoté muuuuchos goles.-**

**-Ese es mi chico.- **Le dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

**-Darien, Ten. Soy una mujer no puedo creer que hablen de esto delante mío. Le voy a decir a tu novia.- **Los regaño Juri a los dos.

**-Mamá no sabés las cosas que escuché en estos últimos días. Te juro que el mar de estrógenos alrededor de Serena, hace que esta conversación sea una charla de infantes.-**

**-Entonces a tu madre le va a encantar tu novia.- **Ten estaba feliz con la noticia, hasta estaba bailando.

**-Te juro que cuando quiere es peor que Kaoli, diciendo determinadas cosas.- **Darien dijo apenado.

**-Entonces la quiero conocer ya.- **

**-Sólo tenés que esperar un par de horas Mami.-**

**---------------------S&D-------------------**

Los tenía encantados, cada palabra que decía Serena era un hechizo para los Sres. Chiba. Coqueteaba con Ten y con Juri hacía planes "malignos" para que Darien hiciera lo que ellas querían.

**-Estaba embrazada de 2 meses, y nunca en mi vida pude comer chocolate.-**

**-Eso es verdad, le compré una caja de bombones Godiva para nuestro primer aniversario y casi me saca los ojos.-**

**-Bueno, seguía contando. Estaba de 2 meses...- **Darien la interrumpió, estaba todo colorado.

**-Mami no es necesario que sigas con el tema.-**

**-Darien, yo quiero saber.- **Darien la miró con ojos de cachorrito, pero sólo consiguió una caricia de ella.

**-Amor...- **

**-Mirá Juri, hasta le dice amor. Voy a llorar, no lo puedo creer, mi hijo, al fin saliendo con alguien- **Ten limpiaba lágrimas ficticias de sus ojos.** -Y nada más y nada menos que con una mujer. Como me gustaría estar vivo para poder presenciar esto.-**

Serena comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, el humor de Ten era contagioso y cualquier tontería le provocaba un ataque de risa.

**-Eeiihhh conmigo no te reís tanto.- **Se quejó Darien.

**-Hijo tengo una conexión psíquica con tu novia, en otra vida debemos haber sido amantes.- **Miró a Serena y ella asintió cómplice.** -Por eso la hago reír tanto. No te pongas celoso.-**

**-No estoy celoso.- **Respondió irritado.

Serena no pudo evitar al ver su carita enojada besarlo y frotar su nariz con la de él.

**-Aaaaaaaahhhh. No pueden sacarse las manos de encima, te acordás amor cuando conocí a tus padres. Nos escapamos, lo "hicimos" corriendo y volvimos a la mesa. Relax total, lo que eran las hormonas en esa época.-**

**-Mamá, Papá. Que hicieron ¿qué?- **Darien se sobresaltó al escuchar las confesiones de su padre.

**-¡Qué no hicimos hijo!-**

**-Mucha información para mi gusto.- **Se tapó los oídos con las manos.

**-A mi me divierte.-**

**-Porque no son tus padres los que hablan así.- **Le respondió colérico.

**-Vos no estuviste nunca en una reunión Tsukino-Black cuando se juntan mis papás y mis padrinos, es un desastre. Hasta sé cómo, cuándo y dónde me concibieron.-**

**-Ya quiero conocerlos.- **Dijo Juri divertida.

**-Mi mamá exige que no pase de esta semana, ella está muy emocionada con todo esto.-**

**-¡Yo no puedo más! Que Darien se haya puesto de novio, para nosotros es maravilloso. Además se puso de novio con una Tsukino, que honor codearnos con tan elitista familia.-**

**-Juri quedate tranquila que no hay nada de elite en mi familia. Sólo un apellido, pero terminá de contarme lo del chocolate.-**

**-¡Ay! Si me olvidaba. El asunto resultó ser que no me gusta el chocolate y una madrugada, como a las 3 de la mañana, me desperté desesperada por una tableta de chocolate. No podía más, lo necesitaba. Así que desperté a Ten y lo mandé a comprar, imaginate que cuando le conté me dijo de todo menos bonita.-**

**-Jajajajajaja... Me imagino.- **Respondió la rubia.

**-Si, y desde ese día los siguiente 7 meses comía todos los días al menos una barra de chocolate. Subí de peso como una loca, lo bueno fue que Darien era un bebé grandote. Así que a las 3 semanas de haber parido no me quedaba un kilo de más. Y no volví a tocar un chocolate hasta que tu novio comenzó a comerlos. Al principio los compartía conmigo, como si me diera parte de su más grande tesoro...- -Después se dio cuenta que mucho no me gustaban y se los comía sólo o me los daba para que nadie se los comiera.-**

**-Me imagino que estabas enamoradísima de él.-**

**-Sigo enamorada de mi bebé, se me cae la baba cada vez que lo veo. La verdad es que lo hicimos bonito, hermoso. No nos podemos quejar, verdad Ten.-**

**-No, y lo bueno es que no es gay.-**

**-Gracias a Dios.- **Gritó la mujer.

**-Imaginate flor de Lomo en manos masculinas. No, No, tendrías que haberle puesto un tatuaje apenas nacido, que dijera: "Carne para Exclusivo Deleite de... Manos, bocas y cuerpos Femeninos".-**

Serena se entró a reír de nuevo, Darien no sabía a quién matar, si a su novia o a su papá.

Cuando Serena se recompuso les preguntó:

**-No quiero resultar muy atrevida, pero... por qué tardaron tanto tiempo en tener otro hijo. Darien prácticamente fue hijo único.-**

**-No podíamos quedar embarazados, sólo por eso. Zafiro llegó como un milagro.-**

**-Yo le dije siempre que era un accidente y nunca me creyó.- **Sentenció Darien muy serio.

**-Darien que malo sos.- **Serena se rió de su novio.

**-Se lo digo desde que tiene 14 años, ya era grande. Además necesitaba vengarme de todas las cosas que me hacía cada vez que estaba con Kaoli. Fui demasiado bueno en esperar hasta que fuera más grande para decírselo.-**

**-Tonto.- **

La cena continuó de lo más divertida, los padres de Darien gozaron de la presencia de la joven. Después de tanto tiempo Darien era nuevamente feliz y todo por Serena.

**---------------------S&D-------------------**

El teléfono sonó a las 7 de la mañana, la cama estaba vacía, Haruka no había dormido con ella. Como odiaba discutir con ella, no podía hacerla entrar en razón nunca, y por eso la amaba. Pero despertarse así, la hacía sentir miserable, y lo peor es que hoy era día de oficina.

**-Michiru Kaioh, quién habla.-**

**-Hola Michi¿cómo estás?- **Reconoció su voz enseguida.

**-Un poco cansada Sere.-**

**-¿Qué pasó?-**

**-Lo mismo de siempre, la "oficina".-**

**-Otra vez.- **La rubia no pudo esconder su malestar.

**-Si, otra vez.-**

**-Michi, tenés que controlar eso. Haruka que dijo.-**

**-Está hecha una furia, no me quiere hablar.-**

**-Y...-**

**-Ya lo sé. No puedo resistirme, cuando me doy cuenta pongo distancia. Pero me cuesta.-**

**-Lo sé amiga, querés que hable con Haruka.- **Se ofreció Serena.

**-No, dejá, cuando se le pase el enojo vamos a hablar.-**

**---------------------S&D-------------------**

**-jajajajaja yo lo sabía, sabías que él estaba con alguien. Zaf nuevamente tenés el poder y la obligación de hacer de la primera cena en familia, una noche que la nueva noviecita de Darien recuerde, jajajajaja.-** Zafiro estaba rebosarte con la noticia de iba a conocer a la novia de su hermano.** -Soy genial, tengo que repasar todas las anécdotas que dejen como tonto a Darien y recordar donde dejó la lista de chicas de mí despedida de soltero.-**

**-Que hacés hablando sólo y a los gritos.- **Le preguntó su esposa.

**-Amor, adiviná, la mejor cosa que me podía pasar.- **

**-Yo no estoy embarazada, así que no sé de que hablás.-**

Zafiro abrazó a Rei para plantarle un sonoro beso y proseguir con su explicación.

**-Bueno, entonces, me pasa la segunda mejor cosa que me podría pasar. Darien tiene novia oficial.-**

**-¿Y?-**

**-Vamos a cenar con ella el jueves.- **Sus ojos reflejaban un brillo de picardía.

**-¿Y?-**

**-Para mí, en dos días es navidad.-**

**-Sos un tonto y no pienso participar en ninguna cosa.- **Rei se alejó de su marido.

**-Lo sé, no te preocupes, esto es algo planeado especialmente para mí.-**

**-No sé como hice para enamorarme de vos, sos un nene.-**

**-Fue peor que eso Mi Estimada Señora, Usted se casó con este nabo.- **Rió con descaro.

**-Te amo, no hagas que Darien se enoje mucho.-**

**-Easy darling, todo va a salir como debe ser.-**

**-No sé porque me da miedo pensar como va a terminar todo.- **Rei se fue de la habitación, dejando a su marido maquinando conspirativo contra Darien.

**---------------------S&D-------------------**

**-¿A cambio de qué?- **Su propuesta le era interesante.

**-¿De divertirte mucho?-**

**-Soy una mujer de negocios Darien, no puedo perder tiempo haciendo lo que me pedís.- **Se iba a hacer rogar.

**-Y si te hago ver las estrellas por la noche.- **

**-Las veo siempre.-**

**-Nunca las viste conmigo.- **Le propuso endulzando su voz.

**-Mmm, está tratando de Seducirme Sr. Robinson.-**

**-Vas a caer en mis redes o necesito ir a buscarte y obligarte a ayudarme de otra manera.-**

**-Así¿cómo?- **El tema se estaba poniendo interesante.

**-Vos y yo, una superficie plana y sólo pequeñas gotas de sudor entre nosotros.-**

**-Mmm¿quién arriba?-**

**-En el siguiente orden, yo, vos y después te cuento como seguimos.- **

**-Mmm... Me convenciste a las 7 pasame a buscar.-**

**-Y como vas a estar vestida.- **Preguntó Darien curioso.

**-Con algo sumamente sugestivo, pero debajo del vestido.-**

**-Mmm, ya quiero que llegue la noche.- **

**-Voy volverte loco de deseos.-**

**-Eso espero.-**

**-Bye Doc.-**

Se despidió divertido, cuando Zafiro tratara de hacerse el tonto, lo iba a bajar de un hondazo. Comenzó a reírse hasta que su secretaria entró en el consultorio.

**-Dr. Chiba, lo espera la Dra. Himura.-**

**-Gracias Setsu, podés irte a almorzar tranquila, y decime Darien. Es la septuagésima vez que te lo digo el día de hoy.-**

**-Si Darien, me voy. Pero acuérdese que hoy no vuelvo, así que tiene que hacerse cargo de los pacientes, son 2 y recién faltan 4 horas para que lleguen.-**

**-Setsu, odio las citas preprogramadas. ¿Quién da estos horarios?-**

**-Yo creo que es un complot contra usted, porque es joven y talentoso, que le sea leve.- **Le dijo mientras dejaba las historias médicas de los pacientes que tenía que atender.

**-Gracias Setsu, mañana vamos a tener que trabajar en la parte del tuteo.-**

**-Si Darien, como usted quiera. Buena tardes.- **

**-Descansá Setsu.-**

Se fue rápidamente al piso de ginecología, donde lo esperaba la esposa de su tutor.

**-Kaoru¿estás ocupada?- **Darien entró en el consultorio.

**-No, pasá, de qué querías hablar.- **Le dijo mientras le ofrecía sentarse.

**-Es Serena, quisiera que la examinaras. Según unos estudios que se hizo, dieron que era estéril.-**

**-Y cuándo se lo hizo.-**

**-Hace casi 3 años, se que toma anticonceptivos para obligar a su organismo a...-**

**-Seguir creando períodos, si eso se hace cuando las pacientes son muy jóvenes. Me gustaría hacerle unos estudios. Así que decile que me venga a ver.-**

**-Gracias Kaoru, se que sos la mejor en obstetricia y ginecología.-**

**-Soy la mejor para todo, pero le dejo a mi marido y a vos la cirugía y la clínica. Jajajajajajaja.- **

**-Bueno, no podés acaparar todo. Voy a llamar a Serena para pasarle tu teléfono.- **Darien se encaminó a la salida.

**-Darien, no sé que voy a encontrar cuando haga los estudios. Pero te aseguro que no me voy a dar por vencida, hasta que tengamos un Dariencito dando vueltas.-**

**-Gracias.- **Le respondió todo colorado.

Su mente volvía una y otra vez a Serena, la extrañaba tanto. Pero ella tenía que dar unos exámenes y no tenía tiempo. Lo peor eran las noches, ella lo llamaba justo a la hora de dormir y lo volvía loco. Deseaba tanto tenerla en sus brazos, aunque fuera un ratito. Esa noche la iba a ver. _"Sólo unas horas más, un poquito para besarla otra vez"._

Le llamó la atención encontrar la puerta de su consultorio cerrada, entró, seguro Setsuna había vuelto.

**-Setsu te olvidaste algo.- **Sus palabras se cortaron en el acto.

**-Tengo un problema doctor.- **

Serena estaba esperándolo sentada en su escritorio. Llevaba una falda de lila de modal y una blusa negra. Con esa mirada que él bien conocía ya, la cual significaba sólo una cosa... Guerra.

**-¿Cuál?- **Le siguió el juego, quería ver hasta donde llegaba.

**-Me duele acá.- **Estiró su pierna para que Darien pudiera alcanzarla.

**-Tu tobillito.- **Darien besó la pierna desnuda de su novia.

**-Si, duele mucho.- **Le dijo haciéndose la nena buena.

**-Acá.- **Darien comenzó a deslizar sus manos lentamente por la pierna de Serena, sintiendo los primeros síntomas de su avivado deseo.

**-Frío.-**

**-Acá.- **Sus manos siguieron subiendo, e incorporó a su exploración sus labios.

**-Menos, frío.- **Serena se estremeció al sentir la presión que hacían las manos de su novio sobre su pierna desnuda, más cuando agregó esos besos se sintió desfallecer.

**-Acá.- **Darien llegó hasta la rodilla, le elevó haciendo que Serena tuviera que recostarse sobre su escritorio, para no perder el equilibrio.

**-Tibio.- **Susurró ella mientras sentía el tormento de sus caricias.

**-¿Más tibio?- **Preguntó mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas y seguía su camino por los muslos de la rubia.

**-Si.-** Respondió sin aire.

**-Me vas a llevar a la locura.- **Ella le permitió situarse entre sus piernas, su pollera se levanto descubriendo la pequeña tanguita que ella llevaba.

**-Eso intento.- **A Darien se le hizo agua la boca ver al verla así entregada a él.

**-Nunca en mi vida pensé que iba a hacer algo así.- **Darien comenzó a torturar la cara interna de los muslos de su novia.

**-Hay que hacer algo temerario en la vida.- **Serena gimió al sentir los labios de su amado cerca de su entrepierna.

**-¿Sigue el dolor?- **

**-Si, pero más arriba.- **Darien rió ante la respuesta de ella.

**-Acá.- **Señaló tocando la pequeña ropa interior.

**-Calentito.-**

**-Por acá- **Darien introdujo un dedo en su tanguita rozando deliciosamente la unión de sus piernas.

**-Mmm.- **Serena ya estaba perdida entregada a él.

**-O por acá.- **Darien corrió delicadamente la tela que la cubría y lamiéndola completamente.

**-Dariennn.- **Serena no pudo más que gritar de placer.

**-¿Caliente?- **Preguntó separándose apenas de ella.

**-Hirviendo.-**

Continuó lamiéndola dedicándole completa atención a su clítoris, mientras con los dedos la penetraba suavemente. Extrañaba tanto su sabor, el sonido de sus gemidos mientras él le daba placer.

Serena se incorporó y lo obligó a intercambiar lugares. Lo besó profundamente sintiendo en su boca, el sabor a ella. Mientras sus manos se ocupaban de liberar el miembro de Darien. Soltó sus labios y se sentó para quedar a la altura de la pelvis de él.

Lo acarició lentamente, disfrutado de la sensación de tenerlo en su mano, lamió la base del mismo mordiendo delicadamente su piel. Subió por su extensión alternando besos y roces con su lengua.

Cuando llegó a la punta deslizó lentamente la lengua para capturar las primeras gotas que escapaban del cuerpo de Darien, se deleitó con el sabor de él. Sin aguantarse más lo introdujo en su boca, lo succionó despacio, lo envolvió lentamente una y otra vez con su lengua, hasta volverlo loco.

Ninguno de los dos aguantó más la separación, Darien la levantó de la silla y la recostó, con el pecho sobre la mesa, levantó la pollera de Serena y le quitó la ropa interior.

Serena abrió las piernas para permitirle tomarla mejor. Él acarició su clítoris para prepararla, en esa posición el podría penetrarla completamente. Le encantaba cuando se entregaba sumisa a esa posición. Entró en ella disfrutando la sensación de sus cuerpos acoplándose uno al otro. Besaba el cuello de Serena mientras la llenaba y la atormentaba con sus caricias.

Serena fue la primera en llegar al orgasmo, y el la acompañó luego de unas embestidas más. Darien se inclinó sobre ella para reponer sus fuerzas. Como amaba a esa bruja que yacía bajo de él.

Lentamente volvieron a la normalidad, Darien ayudó a Serena a limpiarse y ambos se encargaron de tener una apariencia "normal".

**-Ahora que las hormonas se calmaron. ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir al consultorio a hacerme esto?- **Le dijo mientras la sentaba en sus piernas.

**-Disculpame, pero yo solita no lo hice. Además mi excusa es valida, te extrañaba. No nos vemos desde hace 3 días.-**

**-Dios, parecen 20 en vez de 3 días. Estoy duro como una piedra. Te juro que no se me baja la erección. Y en casa peor, voy caminando y nos veo haciendo el amor por todos lados.-**

**-Lo hicimos en todos lados. Bueno, no en todos, pero cubrimos comedor, cocina, habitación y baño.- **

**-Faltan muchos lados, lo peor es que ya sé como va hacer en cada uno. Estuve increíblemente imaginativo los últimos días.- **Serena rió ante la confesión de su amado.

**-Si seguís imaginativo se va a despertar el indio.-**

**-Sere, ya está despierto y la edad para estar cachondo las 24 horas del día.- **Los dos miraron al sur del cuerpo de Darien y el nuevamente estaba listo para más.

**-Ya lo noté. Bueno tendremos que perder una maravillosa erección, no creo que seamos afortunados de nuevo y nadie nos interrumpa.- **Darien asintió. **– Aaaaahh!!!! Necesito sacarme esta tensión de encima. Tengo novio y Dios es mi testigo que cuando me toca tengo un orgasmo. Y necesito muchos.-**

**-¿Y si te comprás un vibrador? Porque si me vas a usar sólo para eso, las pilas salen más baratas que los gasto que hacés en mí.- **Darien reían ante su declaración sorprendido de la misma.

**-Si, las pilas son más baratas. Pero hacés cosas, con esas manitos y con esa boquita que¡Dios! No hay aparatito que se compara con eso.-**

Se quedaron riendo un rato más los dos juntos disfrutando de esa tranquilidad, que sólo encontraba el uno en el otro...

**---------------------S&D-------------------**

Darien llegó a las 7 de la noche a la casa de su novia. La rubia que lo esperaba en la puerta se veía fabulosa, tenía puesto stilletos dorados, sus kilométricas piernas estaban desnudas, el vestido que llevaba apenas cubría la mitad de sus muslos el vestido era ceñido al cuerpo de color champaña. Era una pieza de arte, el corpiño del vestido estaba decorado con piedras y canutillos, acentuando más la belleza de sus pechos. No sabía como el vestido se mantenía sobre su cuerpo, ya que era estraples, y la voluntada de todos los presente, él incluido, era que él vestido cayera y les regalara una mejor visión de su piel desnuda. El atuendo lo completaba una gargantilla de diamantes con sus aros a juego y un hermoso broche de cristal que adornaba su rubio cabello.

Los señores Tsukino estaban esperando en su auto, para seguir al joven médico, como Haruka y Michiru también estaban invitadas no podían viajar en un sólo auto. Sin perder tiempo se acercó a ella y la acompañó para ayudarla a subir en su camioneta. Cuanto estuvieron listos salieron, listos para enfrentarse al TERREMOTO Zafiro.

**-En honor a la verdad, estás increíble.-** Darien se sorprendió al escucharla reír como colegiala.

**-Tenés que ver a tu novia, está tan nerviosa que parece un virgen a punto de ser entregada en sacrificio, pero la que está hermosa es Michiru. Te juro que si fuera hombre no me podría acomodar los pantalones.-** Darien rió ante la sinceridad de su Haruka.

**-¿Siguen peleadas?-** Haruka negó con la cabeza.

**-No puedo pelearme con ella, pero... Darien, alguna vez estuviste en una situación en la cual te sentís... atrapado.-**

**-Si, un par de veces.-**

**-Y como hacés para descargarte.- **

Darien meditó por unos segundos la pregunta de Haruka y respondió riendo.

**-¿Sexo?-**

**-Y que pasa cuando no podés concretar el hecho.-**

**-La ducha fría dejó de ser una opción para mí desde hace tiempo.- **Dijo él riendo.

**-A mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo, yo sé que Michiru trata de cuidar las apariencias. No, en realidad trata de cuidarme a mí de toda la mierda que me rodea.- **Suspiró largamente y continuó hablando, pero estaba vez parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. **–Estoy tan cansada Darien, es tan difícil y trato de cuidarla y de protegerla de todo, pero viste lo que pasó en Osaka. No puedo correr detrás de ella todo el tiempo, y él está jodidamente cerca.- **Darien sintió que el corazón se le paraba, quién era ese tipo, y que quería con su novia.** -Y sé que una parte de mí quiere renunciar a todo, tomar mis cosas, garrar a Serena y a Michiru y llevarlas lejos. Me siento responsable de todo, hace 3 años que soy responsable de todo. Y ya no aguanto más...-**

Darien vio por primera vez la verdadera cara de Haruka, y era hermosa, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas. No pudo más que reconocer la belleza de su alma, Haruka era realmente fuerte, y esa fuerza venía del inmenso amor que tenía en su corazón. Y se dio cuenta que él ya estaba incluido en ese amor. Detuvo la camioneta, le desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y la sentó entre medio del volante y él. La abrazó y ella no se negó al consuelo que le daba.

**-No me estarás llenado de mocos la camisa.-** Le dijo cuando sintió que ella se relajaba.

**-No estoy llorando, hace mucho que no lo hago. Sólo me permití un momento de debilidad, así que si vas por ahí contándolo, voy a negarlo.- **Decía mientras se dejaba consolar por él.

Los interrumpió la bocina del auto de Kenji. La cara de Michiru se transformó cuando vio a Haruka con los ojos rojos. No pudo evitar querer ir a consolarla, pero no podía. Esta noche ella tenía que hacer su papel y Michiru sólo podía presenciar el show.

**-Haruka, podés sacar tus garras de encima de mi novio. Está bien que compartamos todo, pero esto ya me parece que paso de castaño oscuro. Dijimos que sólo lo ibas a tocar en presencia de Zafiro. Mientras tanto bruja, dejá a MÍ HOMBRE.- **Serena estaba colérica.

Las manos de Haruka se levantaron para que Serena las viera, en un gesto de paz. Volvió a su asiento y continuaron el viaje. Esta vez Haruka y Darien hablaron de tonterías, y cuando estaban llorando de la risa llegaron a su destino.

En la puerta de su casa esperaban sus padres, junto a Zafiro y Rei. No podía esperar para molestar a Darien, y Darien no podía espera para ver la cara de su hermanito cuando conociera a su novia.

Los primeros en bajar fueron los señores Tsukino, junto a Serena y Michiru. Ambas vestían el mismo modelo de vestido, una pequeña falda que se pegaba a las cuervas de las féminas. Y de la cintura para arriba, la tela se sujetaba del cuello, para dejar toda la espalda desnuda. El vestido de Serena era turquesa, mientras que el de Michiru era rosado. Las dos saludaron a los Chiba siempre sujetas de la mano. Como si no quisieran romper su unión, Zafiro clavó su mirada en las dos jóvenes y luego miró a su esposa, algo raro pasaba.

Serena presentó a sus padres con los de Darien, Zafiro no podía esperar. Sólo veía la camioneta de su hermano. Al fin estacionó, pero el reflejo de las luces no le permitía ver. Darien bajó y se dirigió a la puerta de ella para ayudarla a descender.

Lo primero que vio Zafiro fueron sus piernas, lentamente subió la mirada para seguir embelezándose por la novia de su hermano. El muy desgraciado elegía siempre a las mujeres más hermosas.

No había nada tímido en el cuerpo de esa mujer, era puro fuego. Sintió como se le secaba la boca cuando la vio desfilar hacia él. Darien la miraba adorándola, el muy hijo de puta se llevaba a ese bombón a la cama.

Haruka saludó afectuosamente a los padres de Darien, ellos parecían muy cómodos con ella. _**"Tonto Zafiro, papá y mamá ya la conocen."**_ Había subestimado a su hermano, pero no todo estaba perdido. La noche recién empezaba...

-**Disculpen que pregunte.-** Dijo Rei, saliendo del silencio. **–¿Pero Serena que hacés acá?-**

**-Dejame responderte, Serena es mi prima y los Sres. Tsukino mis tío. Por desgracia mis padres se encuentran en este momento en Mónaco, pero mandan sus saludos.-** Esto último lo dijo mirando a sus "Suegros".

Darien envolvió a Haruka en sus brazos y prosiguió la explicación. **–Queríamos esperar, pero como Artemis clasificó para salir en segundo lugar, sus padres quisieron acompañarlo. Y bueno, decidimos hacer la cena aunque ellos no estuvieran. Verdad que a ellos no les molestó amor.- **Dijo mientras besaba inocentemente el cuellos de Haruka.

-**Para nada Gatito, mamá y papá mandaron como embajadores a los tíos.**-

**-Y ella.-** Preguntó groseramente Zafiro.

La sonrisa de Haruka se desvaneció, le respondió fría y secamente. **-Ella no es tu asunto, y aunque lo quisieras tampoco conseguirías que lo fuera.-**

Michiru y Serena esbozaron una sonrisa al ver la cara pálida de Zafiro. No sabía con quién estaba jugando.

**-Por qué mejor no entramos a la casa. Es la primera vez que nos juntamos todos y no creo que sea la última.- **Juri se colgó del brazo de Ikuko, juntas se fueron para la casa seguidas de sus esposos.

**-Perderme la satisfacción de una buena pelea. Yo no jajajaja.- **Ten se volteó a ver a sus hijos.

**-Michiru nosotras también entramos.- **Serena volvió a tomar su mano para irse juntas. Las dos mujeres se alejaron contoneando sus caderas, creando un movimiento hipnótico.

Cuatro cabezas las siguieron mientras ellas ingresaron a la Casa Chiba, Darien muriéndose por comprobar si lo que su mente estaba pensando era real, ella no podía estar totalmente des... no, era imposible. Haruka, queriendo llevar a Michiru a algún lugar oscuro y así poder perder la decencia.

Rei impresionada al ver la sensualidad que Serena desbordaba, jamás la había visto así, bueno, sólo durante el strip. Esa era la Serena real, no había una pizca de inocencia en la forma en que se movía, o en la forma en que tocaba a su "amiga".

Por último estaba Zafiro, que no podía sacarse de la cabeza escenas nones santas de esas dos mujeres junto a su esposa. ¡El SUEÑO DEL PIBE!

En la mesa los padres de quienes hablaban como locos y estaban sorprendidos en saber que Artemis Black fuera familiar de Haruka y Serena.

**-Primos hermanos por desgracia, Ten. Gracias al cielo mi mamá tuvo suerte y se casó con un Tenoh. Demasiados Black dando vueltas.-** Respondió divertida Haruka mientras recibía las caricias de Darien en su pierna, quién jugaba con el borde de su falda.

**-Pero ser familiar de un corredor de F1 debe ser muy divertido. Imagino que nadie quiere hacer una carrerita con él.- **

**-No es así Ten.-** Interrumpió Michiru. **–Esta diosa que está a mi lado.-** Serena sonrió cuando la joven frotó sus narices, en un gesto típicamente de amantes. Los ojos de Rei y Zafiro se abrieron como huevos fritos. **–Puede decir que es mejor conductora de autos que Artemis, ya cuantas veces le ganaste.- **Serena levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de Darien. Michiru la instigó a hablar. **–Dale Amor no me digas que te dio vergüenza, yo sé que sos la mejor.-**

Serena sonrió y la besó rápidamente en los labios, a Zafiro y Rei se les cayó la mandíbula. **-Ya le gané 18 veces de 20, pero no quiero seguir compitiendo con él porque cada vez que Haruka o yo le ganamos se deprime.-** Juri y Ten la miraban asombrados. **–Pero es Haruka quién más veces le ganó tiene un record impecable, de 73 carreras, 73 ganadas.-**

**-Es que mi novia puede patearle el culo a quién quiera, sólo tiene que proponérselo.- **

**-Eso no es tan así Darien, soy buena en muchas cosas, pero tampoco para tanto.-** Haruka se apenó de las palabras del joven.

Zafiro estaba enojado, cada vez que trataba de meter cizaña para armar peléa, Haruka lo mandaba delicadamente a la mierda, no encontraba forma de molestarla, hasta que se le ocurrió.

**-Y Haru, puedo decirte Haru¿verdad?-** Vio reírse a los Sres. Tsukino y a Serena y Michiru.

**-No, sólo Michiru puede llamarme así. No se lo permito a nadie más.- **Darien no sabía si reírse o llorar de la cara que su hermano tenía. Haruka lo estaba volviendo loco y él no podía divertirse más.

**-Está bien HARUKA.-** Dijo acentuando cada letra. **–Me preguntaba como conociste a mi hermano.-**

Haruka miró a Darien muy divertida, él puso cara de pánico.** –Querés contarlo vos o lo cuento yo.-**

**-Amor contalo como más te guste.- **Haruka tomó su mano como si de la cosa más delicada se tratase. **–Digamos que fue un... Golpe de Cupido, Darien me confundió con otra persona y me golpeó.-** Todos se quedaron helados, menos Serena y Michiru.

**-A mi defensa debo decir que estaba muy enojado y que mi amada tiene el mejor gancho derecho que pueda haber, porque el golpe, me lo devolvió.-** Darien la vio reírse.

**-A las 5 horas de haberme golpeado ya estábamos matándonos en el living de la casa de mis tíos, otros no los Tsukino. Y después de ahí no pudimos sacarnos las manos de encima. Me gusta tocarlo y él disfruta de mí como más le plazca. Se podría decir que vivimos para abusar el uno del otro.-** Darien asintió antes de besarla.

**-Lo bueno es que esta vez Zafiro es grande y no va a usarte como objeto de sus fantasías como lo hizo con Kaoli.- **Al fin Darien veía su venganza cumplida, Zafiro estaba todo colorado y muy avergonzado. Por primera vez era Darien quién disfrutaba de atormentar a su hermano.

La cena prosiguió sin más problemas, Haruka seguía poniendo loco a Zafiro, quién no claudicaba en su plan de poner en ridículo a Darien.

Serena y Michiru ayudaron a levantar la mesa, las dos seguían divertidas haciéndose mimos y viendo la reacción del joven matrimonio. Hasta que por fin estuvieron solas en la cocina.

**-Me vas a decir que te pasa.-** Preguntó la rubia.

**-Es que miro a Haruka y... Está hermosa.-**

**-Sabés como vestirla, realmente parece una escultura. Debió tirarte el vestido por la cabeza cuando lo vio.-** Michiru negó con la cabeza.

**-Hace 3 días que no dormimos juntas, cuando le di el vestido estaba trabajando, sin levantar la vista de unos contratos me dio las gracias y siguió con lo suyo.-**

**-Me estás jodiendo.-** Una lágrima cruzó por el rostro de Michiru. Serena salió hecha una fiera.

Encontró a Haruka yendo al baño, caminaba cansada y sintió pena por su amiga rubia.

**-Hace 3 días que no dormís con Michiru¿por qué?-** Irrumpió el paso de su amiga.

**-3 días.-** Dijo Haruka quedando lívida. –**Hace 3 días que no duermo Sere, por eso no estuve con ella. Pero seguro que el cerebro de mi Sirena hizo algún drama chino.-**

**-Sé, cree que es por lo de la oficina. Haruka¿seguís enojada por eso?-**

**-No Gatita, ya me olvidé.-** Serena la miró sin creerle. **–Bueno, no me olvidé del todo. Pero ya está no tuve tiempo para preocuparme por eso.- **Se recostó por en la pared y se llevó a Serena a sus brazos. **–Te cuento un secreto.-** Ella asintió. **–Desde que salimos que tengo ganas de llevarla a algún lugar a oscuras. No necesito más de 7 minutos para sacarle lo necia, pero voy tener que esperar a casa.- **Suspiró enfadada.

**-Sólo 7 minutos, ni uno más, ni uno menos.-** Preguntó la Serena mirándola a los ojos.

Haruka rió. **–Si es el tiempo que tardo en sacarle lo que me interesa de ropa, hacerle ver las estrellas y volverla a vestir. Hace años que la recorro de arriba a bajo, ya se como sacarme las ganas en tiempo record.- **Ambas rieron.

**-Te regalo 7 minutos¿los querés?- **Haruka miró con sospecha.

**-¿Eso no agrega tiempo?- **Serena se rió con ganas.

**-No mi bella ninfa viviente. No agrega tiempo, pero sí es una oferta con fecha de vencimiento.-**

**-Compro.- **Las dos rieron juntas.** –Acompañame, vamos a darte una alegría.-**

El plan era sencillo, pero faltaba que Darien se diera cuenta y que las ayudara. Haruka volvió corriendo al living, todos hablaban muy divertidos y relajados en los grandes sillones. Haruka miró a su "novio", se acercó y se sentó en su regazo.

Darien la miró tratando de entender lo que pasaba, Haruka trazó un camino de besos por su mandíbula hasta su oído. Él la miró divertido y la levantó en brazos para salir corriendo del cuarto.

**-¡¡La juventud!!, yo me acuerdo que antes por lo menos disimulaban lo que iban a hacer.- **Señaló divertida Ikuko.

**-Pero cuando es la hormona quién manda que importa que los padres estén presentes, ya estoy curado de espanto.- **Juri rió ante las palabras de su marido.

**-Bueno al menos nuestros hijos tienen las mismas ideas, porque Serena y Michiru todavía no volvieron.- **Juri se descostilló de la risa viendo la reacción de Zafiro.

Darien llegó con Haruka riendo todavía en brazos, al ver a Michiru se bajó de un saltó, la tomó en sus brazos y le partió la boca de un beso. Michiru apenas pudo reaccionar.

**-Bueno, es una apuesta, la pareja que primero sale se gana...- **Serena no sabía que apostar.

**-Si ganamos nosotras me das 1 mes y medio. Que decís, podés con eso Serena.- **Darien miró como las rubias se median con la mirada.

**-1 meses, si yo gano esperas a que termine. Si vos ganás en un mes estás en panza para arriba en un crucero disfrutando del Caribe. Te interesa.-**

**-Que decís Sirena, sólo tenemos 7 minutos creés poder con este desafío.- **Por toda respuesta, Michiru tomó el rostro de su amada y la metió dentro de la habitación.

**-Eso es trampa, empezaron antes... Sr. Chiba, me hace los honores.- **Serena tranquilamente se metió en el cuarto de enfrente, la biblioteca.

**-Así no vamos a ganar, estás muy tranquila.- **Serena se rió

**-Puedo darme el gusto de perder, además se como hacerte durar menos de 7 minutos.-**

**-Así¿cómo?-** Serena se acercó sensualmente a él. Nuevamente la biblioteca estaba a oscuras, sólo iluminada por la luz de la luna.

**-Respondiendo la pregunta que te venís haciendo desde que me viste.-** Darien tragó saliva cuando la mano de Serena guió su mano hasta su entrepierna. **–Absolutamente nada.-**

Serena separó un poco más las piernas para sentir las caricias de su amado, sabía que estaba preparada para él. Pero quería disfrutar del tormento de sus dedos recorriendo su entrepierna, dándole placer. La cara de él era una delicia y cuando introdujo sus dedos dentro de ella no pudo evitar volverse loco.

La recostó en el sofá romano, Serena abrió sus piernas para darle una visión perfecta de donde lo necesitaba. Él se abrió los pantalones, sólo lo necesario para poder entrar en ella.

Se recostó sobre su novia y guió su miembro a la entrada de su cuerpo Serena gimió por el tormento.-** Podés entrar de una buena vez.- **

**-No... quiero que te retuerzas de deseos.- **Darien siguió frotando su la cabeza de su pene contra el clítoris de Serena.

**-Ya estoy retorcida, te quiero dentro mió, no quiero acabar hasta que estés en mí.- **Protestó la rubia.

**-Sus deseos son ordenes.- **Darien la envistió fuertemente, ella tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar.

**-Te juro que hoy a la noche te mato.- **Él rió ante la amenaza de su novia.** –Más, por favor, más profundo.- **

Darien la penetró con más fuerza, sabiendo que ya estaba a segundos de llegar al clímax. Tomó el trasero de Serena y lo levantó para llenarla completamente.

Serena respondió a cada envestida, buscándolo, obligándolo a llegar más profundo. Sintió que su cuerpo se perdía, todos sus sentidos estaban en un sólo lugar, su orgasmo fue demoledor.

Darien sintió como los músculos internos de Serena lo apretaban, lo ordeñaban, no aguantó más y se unió a ella, besándola para no gritar.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?- **Preguntó curioso.** –Solamente 5 minutos, pero la verdad, no me interesa ganar la apuesta. Al fin nos sacamos las ganas en esta biblioteca.- **Darien rió mientras trataba de reponer el aire. **–¿Cómo irán las chicas?- **Serena se rió** –Si las conozco, como lo hago, Haruka debe tener perdida su boca en las piernas de Michiru.-**

Del otro lado del cuarto Michiru estaba gimiendo por las caricias del Haruka, la rubia la había desvestido y había torturado su cuerpo completo. Mientras que ella seguía vestida y centrando su atención entre las piernas de su Sirena. Michiru gimió de placer al llegar al orgasmo, Haruka se deleitó viendo como el cuerpo de su amada se estremecía.

Cuando se calmó, buscó sus labios. **–Tenemos 1 minuto, vestite que tengo que reservar nuestras vacaciones.-** Michiru se dejó arreglar por Haruka, mientras se reía y salieron corriendo de la habitación.

Darien y Serena no estaban, habían ganado. Haruka entró sin golpear en la biblioteca.

**-¡Haruka!-** Gritó Darien. **–Me estoy terminando de arreglar.-**

**-Darien, no va a ser el primer pito que vea, así que no te hagas el tímido.-** Se volteó y la miró a Serena. **–Ganamos, en un mes me voy.-**

**-Apostamos y perdí. Tenés derecho a cobrar lo que ganaste.-** Serena se rió.

**-Me querías cagar, por eso me apostaste un mes. Ya me las vas a pagar.-** Haruka se fue enojada con Serena, Michiru iba de su mano riéndose de las cosas que decía su novia...

La cena terminó tranquila, Haruka siguió fingiendo ser la perfecta novia de Darien y le paró el carro cada vez que Zafiro lo quiso dejar mal. Los señores Tsukino y los Chiba se llevaron de maravilla.

Cuando se estaban despidiendo Ikuko se acercó a su hija y le habló en el oído. La sonrisa de Serena se hizo inmensa.

**-¿Darien?- **

**-Si Ikuko, que necesita.- **Preguntó amablemente.

**-Te molestaría mucho llevar a Serena a mi casa. Surgió un asunto de emergencia y nos tenemos que ir, no tenemos tiempo para dejarla en casa.-**

Darien contuvo la sonrisa. **–Ikuko quedate tranquila que tu nena preciosa llega segura a tu casa.- **Ikuko se lo agradeció, no así Kenji, pero no pudo protestar.

Darien seguido de las tres bellas mujeres subieron a la camioneta, todos aplaudieron la performance de Haruka como novia modelo y se murieron de la risa recordando la cara de Zafiro y Rei cada vez que Serena y Michiru se tocaban.

**-Ahora nadie va a sospechar de ustedes, al menos, no por un tiempo.-** Dijo Michiru mientras estiraba su mano para acariciar a Haruka que estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

**-Si, ahora lo importante es saber que vamos a hacer en lo que queda de esta noche.-** Darien habló más alto de lo que pensaba. Y las tres féminas contestaron en coro.

**-Coger, fuerte, duro, mucho, constantemente y en repetidas ocasiones.-**

Darien frenó la camioneta llorando de la risa, las tres eran tal para cual y ninguna se había puesto ni colorada después de tanta sinceridad. Bueno, después de esa noche no tenía que sorprenderle, pero le seguía causando gracia.

Dejó a Haruka y a Michiru en su departamento, se quedaron esperando a que entraran, lo que resultaba difícil ya que Michiru no se apartaba de Haruka, la sirenita le estaba comiendo la boca.

**-Lo que es el amor. ¿Hace cuanto que están juntas?- **Preguntó Darien mientras arrancaba, Haruka sin separarse de amarre de Michiru había conseguido entrar en el edificio.

**-Desde hace 6 años. Yo las presenté, Michiru era hija de unos vecinos en Osaka y Haruka fue mi "niñera" desde que nací, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ellas, en especial sin la rubia. Las dos tienen tu edad, Haruka estuvo de novia con un chico durante 8 años, tenía 12 cuando empezó a salir con él. Típico noviecito de escuela, y a medida que pasó el tiempo la relación se hizo más profunda. **

**Pero el hijo de puta la engañó con una chica de 16 cuando ambos tenían 20 años, Haruka estaba muy mal. Yo la entendía, nunca tuve la edad mental que correspondía a mi edad de nacimiento. Cuando tenía 12 ya pensaba como una persona de 16, 17 años. No me mires así, me hago la tonta, no lo soy.-**

**-Lo sé Serena, lo que me molesta es cuando te hacés la tonta, no cuando sos la mujer que conozco y que amo.- **Serena le sonrió a Darien.

**-Bueno la cuestión es que Michiru volvió ese verano, sus padres se enteraron que ella era "diferente" y la mandaron a Osaka a "purificarse". Yo las presenté, después de dos semanas las tres juntas la obligué a Haruka a que la besara y que se dejara llevar por lo que Michiru le despertaba. No sé separaron más, de mucho no le sirvió el viaje.- **Serena rió.

**-O sea que sos como una celestina.- **Serena asintió.

**-Por eso me cuidan tanto, creen que me lo deben a mí. Aunque me canso de repetirles que no es así.-**

Darien estacionó en la casa de Serena. Ella se acercó a su oído.** –Basta de las chicas. Vamos a la cama amor, tengo ganas de terminar lo que empezamos en la biblioteca. La casa hoy es para nosotros, esa es la buena noticia.-**

Darien saltó del auto, esa noche la iba a volver loca...

_**

* * *

**__**Dedicado a Pochoclito Tenoh!!!!! Voy a ser Papá jajajajaja**_

_**Desde la Isla Desaparecida recorriendo el maravilloso cuerpo de mi propio Dios Atlante.**_

_Aclaración antes de empezar: Amo a Haruka, por ende tengo imágenes de ella por todos lados, hasta en la billetera, una de Mamo y otra de ella. Así que aclaro que no me equivoqué cuando dije que sus ojos eran azules, porque lo son. Tengo aquí los artbooks de Naoko y ella la dibuja con los ojos bien azules, a veces rozando el violeta. Así que no me molesten con eso jajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!!_

_1 y 2 Dialogo de Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespiare, Acto 2_

_Dios como las extrañé a todas, no se dan una idea de lo difícil que han sido las últimas semanas. La facu me volvió loca, me quitó casi 2 meses de mi vida._

_Por eso este capítulo es laaargo!!! Para compensar la espera. No puedo prometerles que la semana que viene actualice, porque todavía estoy a las corridas, el 31 termina el año de cursada, pero todavía tengo que dar un par de materias._

_Las quiero, las extrañé y espero que disfruten de este chap. Aquí las reply!!!!_

**Pinky, **amiguita, si sos inocente. Y yo tengo bastante autoridad para saber de la inocencia de la gente, jajajajajaja. Ya viste que me estoy poniendo al día con tu fic!! La verdad ya estoy loca. Besitos.

**Gaby,** hoy estuve de nuevo ocupada. Ya sabés como es esto de ser la Sra. Todopoderosa. Debo rendirle honores a mi Dios, y cuando el Atlante dice AHORA, no me dan la manos para ponerme en bolas jajajajaja. Besitos

**Isabel,** de nada, Ante está bien muerto y enterrado jajajaja. Espero que te guste este capítulo, espero contar con tiempo para actualizar más seguido!!! Bye!!!

**Usako Pau,** para saber que piensan las chicas de Sere y Darien vas a tener que esperar al próximo chap. Espero que los adelantitos que te di se hayan visto bien en el chap. Gracias por todos lo ánimos que me diste con el estudio, sos un solcito jejejejeje. Bachos!!!

**Fabiola,** See, Darien está rete chulo jajajaja. Espero que te guste este capítulo, que la verdad se fue armando reglón por reglón a medida que daba los parciales. Así que imaginate lo ocupada que estaba que me llevó más de un mes terminarlo jajajaja. Besitos!!!!

**Conchis, **yo feliz que te haya gustado que Haruka besara a Darien, a mí me pareció gracioso jejeje. Espero que te guste este chap!!! Nos vemos la próxima!!! Bye.

**3rill,** Por tu culpa leí Crepúsculo!!!! Y a los 2 días leí Luna Nueva (gracias a Dios mi hermana se los está comprando. Sólo faltan días para que llegue Eclipse a las librerías jejejeje). Se que vas a extrañar a Ante, yo también. Por eso lo más seguro que lo hagamos aparecer en algún recuerdo. Ya estás avisada!!!! Besitos.

**Su Majestad Neo Reina,** se lo matamos a Ante, para que la historia sea más divertida jiijijijijiji. Sip Haruka es una tipa con suerte, mirá las cosas que hace con Darien, y lo peor es que él se deja jajajaja Besitos nos vemos!!!!

**Rachel,** mi Reina largá a tu marido!!! Me lo vas a consumir, ya debe estar piel y hueso de "tanta Luna de Miel" jajajaja Ya vemos que Darien es como el conejo de Duracel, el sueño de toda mujer jajajaja.

Espero verte pronto, si alguna vez dejás la cama acordate de tu amiga del otro lado de esa la lagunita a la que llamamos cariñosamente Océano Atlántico. Besos Mi Vida ya te extraño!!!!!

**Michi,** espero que durante el chap no te hayas descompuesto. Como verás en el fic me engañás como en la vida real. Pero no importa, vos sabés que yo te amo como para soportar el engaño jejejeje Nos hablamos prontito, me cuidás a Pochoclito o no respondo de mí. Te AKASSSSS

**Angie,** Haruka anda robando corazones jejejeje. No importa que me debas una review, con lo que me tardé no tengo derecho a reclamar nada jejejeje Espero que disfrutes de este chap. Besitos!!!

**Kira,** ni yo entiendo la trama de mi fic (que mal escribo jejejeje, mentira, sólo me gusta marearlas, hasta que llegue el final). Gracias por lo que decís la verdad que trato de hacer las escenas lo mejor que puedo, pensado en lo que a ustedes les gustaría leer, aunque no siempre sale como quiero jejeje. Gracias por seguir leyéndome. Besitos

**Jane Empress of Wolfs,** Obrigada, pra min é um prazer que você me leia. Sou mala escrevendo em português!!!! Até o próximo chap!!!! Bye!!!!

**Kaoru,** viste estás de nuevo en mi fic, sos un personaje muy convocado jejejejejeje. En cuanto a Haruka, vuelvo a repetir ella me dice, quiero ver a Darien desnudo, o quiero besarlo y yo la dejo. Ella me puede.

Tuve que posponer la búsqueda de tu novio, ya no tenía tiempo ni para atender al mío!!! Nos vemos prontito!!!! Besos

**Eli,** yo me pregunto si la combinación de Celta y Lobo puede dar empacho jejejeje Una nueva perdida, AMI!!!!! Ya tengo programado tú capítulo, así que solo te falta esperarlo, es tan especial como el que me dedicaste a mí. Bachos.

**Beatriz,** abrá que esperar para ver cuanta miel va a ver en este fic jejejejeje soy maligna, por ahora la miel va siguiendo su camino. Besitos!!!!!

**Carmen Reina!!!** Antes de que me olvide, mi mail es usako(guión de abajo)suyi(arroba)hotmail(punto)com. Así ya no me olvido, agregame así chusmeamos!!!! Es un Darien precioso el que está en este fic y yo también estoy enamoradísima de él. Lo quiero para mí!!! Nos hablamos pronto, no te olvides de agregarme. Bye!!!!

**Akane,** perdón por tardar tanto en subir!!! Pero aquí está el nuevo chap, espero que lo disfrutes!!!!


	19. Chocolatito

_**Capítulo 18**_

_**Chocola... tito**_

El teléfono sonó, odiaba cuando por las mañanas sonaba y lo despertaban de su sueño. Más si soñaba con ella, en tenerla, en probarla otra vez.

Habían pasado años...

El estúpido de su primo la había tenido para él, le había robado toda su inocencia, él la habría esperado hasta ahora. Al fin era todo lo que él había visto en ella, cuando era no más una niña.

Ya en ese momento la había deseado, no había forma de que no se sintiera atraído por ella. Pero... el muy maldito la había corrompido, la había hecho mujer y a él sólo le quedaba imaginarla y desearla. Cuantas noches los había espiado, la había visto hacer el amor con ESE, la escuchaba gemir. Todavía no se sentía cómoda con su cuerpo, la había visto esconderse dentro de las sábanas.

Pero anoche... ella era esa mujer, la que él había esperado, su mujer, y OTRO perdedor la había tomado. Ella había sido salvaje y atrevida, le había entregado su cuerpo completamente y había gozado de hacerlo.

La vio volverlo loco, la escuchó pedirle más, verla siendo ella quién dirigía esa danza sensual. Su mente y su cuerpo colapsaron al ver como ella se tocaba para él, ahí en su cama, gloriosamente desnuda, bañada por el brillo de la luna. La vio acariciar sus pechos, deslizar sus manos sobre su vientre plano, hasta perderlas en su entrepierna. Y el OTRO, quieto frente ella, disfrutando lo que a él le correspondía. Ella era SUYA, siempre lo había sido.

Lo poco o nada que le quedaba de alma se destruyó al escuchar los gritos de ambos confesándose su amor.

Pero eso no podía quitar de su piel, el perfume de ella. Tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos, sentirse dentro de ella, eso era lo único que deseaba.

Su cuerpo reaccionó violentamente, la deseaba tanto. Ni siquiera habiendo dejando el país había alejado su obsesión por ella, cada mujer que se llevaba a la cama era rubia. Así podía imaginar que era a ella a quién tocaba.

El maldito teléfono seguía sonando, quién podía ser tan estúpido de seguir molestando. La respuesta no lo sorprendió.

**-Tenemos un problema.-**

**-Qué querés a las 7 de la mañana.- **Gruñó al ver el despertador.

**-Es D'Or, está jodiendo con mis libros, y no sé por qué.-**

**-Estúpido, no habrás dejado nada descubierto.-** En ese momento podría matarlo.

**-No Black, soy imbécil pero no nací ayer. Sólo quería que supieras lo que está pasando. Vas a tener que aparecer pronto por acá.-**

**-Dejalos que sigan buscando, la primera vez no se dieron cuenta. Qué te hace pensar que ahora van a averiguarlo.-**

**-Boss y Chief no son como los viejos.-**

**-No me digas que le tenés miedo a Chief, jajajaja.-**

**-No, es a Boss en quién no confío. Quiero conocer a mi enemigo.-**

**-Eso es fácil, revisá los papeles de asunción de cargos. Ahí deben estar los nombres de todos.-**

**-No es tan fácil, los papeles no son públicos. Además la perra de Kaioh los mandó al estudio de Vernaci&Tortonese.-**

**-Jajajaja, me encanta cuando quieren ocultar las cosas. Víctor no debe haber dejado heredero.-**

**-¿Cómo?-**

**-Es una empresa familiar, mi primo es un fiambre desde hace tiempo. A quién va a dejar en su puesto.-**

**-Vos decís que no existe Boss, yo lo sospechaba, pero de ahí a que sea una realidad...-**

**-Mientras que Chief esté, el otro cargo no se necesita. Ahora dejame volver a la cama, tengo una erección del tamaño de las Petronas y necesito concentrarme en darle un bueno uso.-**

**-Eh...-**

Cortó el teléfono, el muy imbécil le hacía perder el tiempo en nimiedades. Su cuerpo seguía duro recordó la noche anterior. Sabía que esperarla toda la noche iba a rendir resultados, acecharla se había convertido en su deporte favorito.

Le había dado un gran espectáculo, la música sonaba en la habitación. Contoneaban sus caderas, desnudándose lentamente, liberando su cuerpo de la tela, del pecado que simbolizaba tapar su cuerpo. Recordó el suave movimiento de sus senos, la forma en la que acomodó sus manos a figura, para acariciarse.

Cada recuerdo lo excitaba más, su mano recorría una y otra vez a lo largo su masculinidad. Su respiración se hizo más pesada, estaba a instantes de acabar, su rigidez se hizo peor al seguir recordándola. Viendo en su mente como deslizaba lentamente su manos dentro de la tela de su falda, tan ajustada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Su mandíbula se tensó más, su mano se movía con mayor velocidad, de la base a la punta, estaba justo ahí y volvió a ella. La tela resbaló por sus curvas, develando lentamente más y más piel. Su garganta se secó, como le había pasado en el instante que la vio. Siguió la caída de la tela por sus maravillosas piernas y al subir la vista, ella se encontraba completamente desnuda. No había llevado ni una sola prenda debajo de esa faldita.

El orgasmo lo recorrió completo, no pudo evitar gritar el nombre de la mujer que lo atormentaba. Su sed por ella no estaba saciada, quería sentirla, gritar su nombre al liberarse dentro de ella. Trató de recuperar su aliento, se sentía débil, ella lo dejaba débil y la odiaba por ello.

**-Serena...-** Susurró para si mismo. **–Un poco más amor, y vamos a estar nuevamente juntos.-** Cerró los ojos, se estremeció por una fresca ráfaga que recorrió su dorado y musculoso cuerpo. Su rubio, casi blanco cabello, se esparció sobre la almohada.

Se relajó, nuevamente ella copó su mente. Como lo hacía desde la primera vez que la vio, hacía ya 10 años atrás.

´¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨S&D¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨

No estaba mal despertarse así, 1.90 mt. de puro hombre desnudo en su cama. Metro noventa de piel dorada, el muy hijo de su madre no tenía una sola marca de ropa. ¡TOMABA SOL DESNUDO¡Su reino por verlo! Se le estaba haciendo agua la boca, tenía que dejar de espiarlo bajo las sábanas.

ÉL tenía que operar por la tarde y seguro necesitaba descanso, y recién eran las 7.30 de la mañana. Se acostó bien pegadita a él, para cobijarse en el calorcito que emanaba de su leoncito, desnudo, majestuosamente desnudo, desnudo y excitado. No podía más que amar las erecciones matutinas de Darien. -_**Serena concetrate, olvidate del placer que ESO te puede dar y dejalo dormir, cuando se despierte va a necesitar descargarse y vos estás desnuda a su lado. Concentrate en cualquier otra cosa-**_. Se obligó a hacerse caso y clavó la vista en su reloj de Los Pitufos.

7.32 Estaba segura que Pitufo Gruñón la miraba mal...

7.34 No, ese no era Pitufo Gruñón, estaba segura que era de esos Pitufos de relleno, habían tantos en esa aldea. Era como ver una publicidad de Kodak, eran todas las caras iguales...

7.38 Papá Pitufo, ese era, él era líder demoníaco de la Secta Pitufil, seguro que las noches de luna nueva se reunían alrededor de los huesos de Pitufos antiguos, los primeros pitufos que poblaron la Tierra...

7.43 Papá Pitufo en realidad era descendiente directo de la familia de Abraham, sí. Era un pueblo que esperaba la llegada del Mesías. Esa era una versión lógica de los hechos. Se lo podía imaginar interpretado por Charlton Heston, aunque pintado de azul...

7.47 El problema ahora era el rol de Pitufina. Sólo dos personajes de Los Pitufos tenían cabello, Papá Pitufo y Pitufina. Lo de Papá Pitufo ya lo comprendía, era Charlton Heston, imposible que no tuviera pelo. Pero Pitufina...

7.52 Tim Burton, exactamente el hombre que buscaba. Él era Gargamel, seee, el parecido era asombroso, sólo le faltaba el traje de sacerdote...

7.53 Si Gargamel era un sacerdote, Los Pitufos, eran los pecados. O tal vez la idea primera de la secta demoníaca Pitufil era una realidad...

7.55 Michelle Pfeiffer no podía hacer de Pitufina, ya estaba mayor para el papel. Tal vez Madonna podía hacer el soundtrack original. Pero seguía sin saber quién podía interpretar a Pitufina...

7.57 DIOS SANTO, tenía que ir a hacerse la manicura, sus uñas estaban horribles... un segundo tenía una idea...

8.03 Sabía, sabía que ella no podía fallarle. Pitufina era Scarlet Johanson, Haruka tenía ojo para elegir rubias voluptuosas...

8.04 Michiru decía que Pitufo Vanidoso era Tom Cruise. Despertarlas a las 8 para preguntarles flor de idiotez, le iba a salir caro. Pero mientras el celular no despertara a Darien...

8.05 ¡¡¡Los Pitufos se habían movido de lugar!!! Ya Pitufo Poeta no la miraba con cara de buenos amigos.

8.06 QUIÉN CARAJO LE HABÍA REGALDO UN RELOJ DE LOS PITUFOS. LA QUERÍAN MATAR...

8.07...

**-Amor es hora de despertarse.-**

**-¿Qué hora es Princesa?- **Preguntó medio dormido.

**-Las 8.10¿no tenés que ir a trabajar?- **Dios la iba a castigar por la mentira, sabía que no trabajaba hasta la tarde. Pero ni loca se quedaba un minuto más sola con ESOS Pitufos asesina niños.

Darien la hizo acurrucarse más pegadita a ella, seeee. Quería ver que ahora uno de esos Pitufos tratar de tocarla. Su Hombre los iba a pisar antes de que algo le pasara a ella.

**-Decime algo Amor, así me concentro en despertarme, me encanta escuchar tu voz por las madrugadas.-** dijo la voz de ultratumba que pertenecía a su amado.

Pero sabía que no podía contarle lo de Los Pitufos, no se le ocurría nada. Tenía una sólo cosa en la cabeza además de los hombrecitos azules, así que cantó.

_**Para hacer bien el amor hay que venir al sur  
para hacer bien el amor e ir donde estas tu  
sin amantes!  
quien se puede consolar  
sin amantes!  
esta vida es infernal**_

**-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja Mi Buena Señora debo decirle que sufre de ciclotimia. Un día me recita Shakespiare por las mañanas y hoy me canta Rafaella Carrá.-**

**-Mi Estimado Señor, debo de confesarle que un hombre ha irrumpido en mi lecho, amparado de la prístina luna llena... Me ha robado, Mi Buen Señor.-**

_When all my hopes and dreams  
Have been betrayed  
I stand before you  
My hands are empty _

I am yours  
If you are mine 

_I am yours  
If you are mine_

**-Mi Querida Señora que le ha hecho tan temible criminal, que debe buscar la gracia de la las tinieblas para observar su belleza.- **Darien la tumbó sobre su pecho y le acarició suavemente la espalda desnuda. 

_When I fall and stumble  
Flat on my face  
When I'm shamed and humbled  
In disgrace _

I am yours  
If you are mine 

_I am yours  
If you are mine...  
__  
_

**-Me ha devuelto la vida, Mi Querido Señor.- **Continuó hablando ahora seriamente, mientras besaba dulcemente el bello pecho de su amado.** -Cuando ya no quedaba nada, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.- **Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Darien llenos de lágrimas, pero también llenos de amor.** -No hay ojos más sublimes ni perfectos. Pero no sé si llamarlo ladrón, ya que no ha tomado nada que no le perteneciera.-**

**-Entonces mi Bella Señora déjeme tomar un poco más, para poder saciar esta sed que tengo de vos.-**

Darien la tomó entre sus brazos, y la acomodó bajo él. Llenó de besos el rostro de su amada. Ella significaba tanto para él, se tomó su tiempo para explorar suavemente su boca.

Recorrió el cuerpo de Serena, sintiendo cada curva y como sus duros músculos se adaptaban a la delicadeza de ella.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas, condujo su miembro para poder unirse a ella. Selló sus labios en un beso calido, profundo. Se introdujo en ella, sin perder su mirada.

_When voices call me  
To question my faith  
When misperception  
Taints my love with hate _

I am yours  
If you are mine 

_I am yours  
If you are mine _

Hicieron el amor lentamente, sólo llevado por el ritmo de sus corazones. El aire se cargó de suspiros, sus respiraciones se volvieron más entrecortadas, mudos jadeos se escaparon de las bocas de ambos. Cada sentido se volvió más fuerte, se sintieron embriagados de lujuria, pero no aceleraron el ritmo de las envestidas.

Serena se separó de la boca de Darien y se dejó caer, su orgasmo la llevó a cielo. Lo miró y vio su sonrisa satisfecha, aceleró sus movimientos. Llegó rápidamente al clímax y se dejó caer sobre su amada.

_When time decides  
It won't stop for me  
When the hawks and vultures  
Are circling _

I am yours  
If you are mine 

Ninguno habló, no hubo necesidad de palabras, sólo sentirse. Era una hermosa mañana y él... había tomado la decisión.

_I am yours  
If you are mine..._

**¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨S&D¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨ **

El Crown se llenó de golpe tres parejas corríandesesperados por una sola motivación...

_EL CHISME_

Las tres parejas se separaron en la puerta, para ellos era la historia del siglo, para ellas, una duda tormentosa. La misma situación, distintos enfoques.

Mensaje de Rei:

Creo q ya sé p q Sere no habla de sus novios, juega para otro equipo?

Mensaje de Zaf:

_Q Bombón se come mi hermano. El sueño del pibe un trío con Serena. Sep le gustan las chicas!!! _

Las caras en ambas mesas, una bien alejada de la otra. También reflejaban sus posiciones. Todos pedían comida para animar la charla, las chicas no podían estar más nerviosas y los chicos sólo pegaban gritos eufóricos a Zafiro para que comenzara a hablar.

**La puerta del Crown se abrió, la joven entró mostrando una mueca incrédula en su cara, la misma que su novio traía.**

**-¿Me podés decir con que cara miro a las chicas ahora?- **Preguntaba nerviosa por teléfono, la dulce voz de su amiga se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea.** –Si digo eso me voy a morir de la risa.- **dejó que su amiga la convenciera.** –Esta bien, pero ahora me debés un conjunto de ropa interior como los que vos tenés.-**

**-Escuché ropa interior y te vi, ahora necesito hacerte mía. Pasa pal fondo.- **Andrew la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con pasión.

**-Soy un tonto.-**

**-Lo sé, pero ahora quiero saber si la que te debe el conjuntito es la rubia que perdió la cabeza por mi hermanito.-**

**-La misma, dice que les sigamos el juego, y que nos divirtamos por Darien y por ella. Mejor, que grabemos las charlas, así después las escucha.- **

Andy negó con la cabeza.** –Lo mismo me dijo Darien, estos dos son tal para cual, no hay duda que son almas gemelas.- **Suspiró resignado. **–Bueno, que empiece el show.-**

**¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨S&D¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨ **

**-Ya terminaste.- **El Director del Complejo modelo de Educación Santo Tomás de Aquino, se dirigió hasta ella.

**-Si Padre Rector.- **Serena guardó su celular.

**-No quería que te fueras sin hablar antes conmigo. Fue un placer tenerte con nosotros, por más que nos hayas vuelto locos. A mí y a las monjas del secundario.-**

Serena rió ante la declaración del Sacerdote.

**-Para mí también bien fue un placer, la verdad que sé que soy una alumna especial. Pero le agradezco todas las reglas que rompió por mí.- **Le rubia le guiñó el ojo.

**-No Serena, te merecés este título. Hubiese sido una locura el hacerte cursar como a cualquiera, te hubieras ido al segundo día.-**

**-La verdad es que sí. Pero, no puedo negar que también haberme obligado a compartir esas materias con gente de mi edad me ayudó mucho.-**

**-Tenés un grupo de amigos maravilloso, pero ninguno sospecha.- **Dijo meditabundo el sacerdote.

**-No, nunca les llamó la atención. Realmente no sé como, pero nunca preguntaron.-**

**-Bueno, supongo que les vas a contar en la graduación. Porque te vamos a estar esperando, no podés faltar.-**

**-No pienso faltar, mis padres vinieron a vivir a Tokio por este lugar, para que yo pudiera terminar lo que en Osaka no tenía el impulso de seguir.- **Serena comenzó a buscar las llaves de su auto en la cartera.

**-Fue una dura prueba hija, pero la superaste. Estás más hermosa que nunca, y encima te graduaste. ¿Que más podés pedir?- **El sacerdote abrió la puerta del Ferrari, sorprendido de la belleza y el poder del auto.

**-Que me siga confesando cuando venga.- **

**-Con una condición.- **Rió el hombre.

**-¡Señor Sacerdote! Usted es un instrumento de Dios, si una oveja del rebaño le pide confesión, Usted como pastor tiene que salir en su auxilio.- **Dijo "ofendida".

**-Jajaja, en realidad era de lo que te quería hablar. Vos me dijiste que te avisara de jóvenes recibidos que tengan un gran potencial en administración de empresas o marketing. ¿No?-**

**-Siempre busco sangre fresca. Pero que valga la pena, tiene toda mi atención Padre, hubiese empezado por esto.- **Serena se irguió ante el cura de forma diferente.

**-Serena siempre me hacés reír, parecés una alta ejecutiva cuando me hablás así.-**

**-Tengo sangre de Tsukino en mis venas, cuando veo un negocio me lanzo. Ahora Padre, hablemos del/los muchacho/s en cuestión.-**

**-Es un sólo joven. Increíble en sus notas, los profesores lo adoraban, se recibió hace 2 años, y trabaja en el negocio de su padre, lo atiende. El viernes pasado fui y él hace de mozo, cajero, administrador. Bueno, es el hombre orquesta dentro del lugar.-**

**-Y si era tan bueno como no lo recomendaron sus profesores.- **Preguntó sorprendida.

**-Quiero creer que fue por omisión.-** Dijo visiblemente enojado el sacerdote. **-Pero el profesor que se encargaba de las pasantias y ofertas de trabajo en el momento que el joven se recibió, le tenía bastante odio. Nunca lo recomendó y él perdió su oportunidad de conseguir experiencia de su vida profesional. Yo me enteré el viernes cuando hablé con él.-**

**-La verdad que debe estar muy enojado, el 97.9 porciento de los alumnos de acá son tomados como efectivos en las empresas donde hacen sus primeras experiencias laborales.- **La cera de Serena no mostraba más que desconcierto ante el echo, pero pensaba aprovecharlo.

**-Por eso te pido si vos podés ayudarlo. El adora trabajar para su familia, pero tiene tanto potencial que es una pena que no pueda proyectarse más alto. Todo por culpa de los celos de un tonto.-**

**-Nombre y apellido del joven. Le van a dar la oportunidad de su vida.-**

**¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨S&D¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨ **

**-Noooo, mi hermoso, hermoso vestido. Todo destrozado por tu maldita culpa.- **Los ojos de la pelirroja estaban llenos de lágrimas y odio.

**-Kaoli, no me grites. La culpa es tuya, como te vas a poner el vestido de novia en mi consultorio.- **Darien parecía clamado.

**-Te lo quería mostrar Darien.-**

**-Pero soy cirujano Kaoli, este consultorio está lleno de cosas que pueden arruinar tu vestido.-**

Su Ex comenzó a llorar, y él sabía que no podía verla así. Odiaba verla llorar y ser él el culpable de su llanto. La tiró hasta él hasta sentarla en sus piernas.

**-Estás hermosa.- **Le dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro.

**-Lo sé, pero no sé si Francis le va a gustar. El es muy sofisticado y yo... yo...- **Rompió en llanto.** –No sé como se pudo enamorar de mí Darien, soy una bestia, no entiendo la mitad de las cosas que habla con su jefe. Y lo peor es que sus jefes me adoran. Gracias a ellos nos vinimos para Japón, y por ellos no quedamos.-**

**-No llores. MI Jessica Rabbit no llora.- **La llamó con el apodo que usaba cuando estaban solos.** -Mirá que hermosa se ve dentro de su vestido de novia.-**

**-Nunca me imaginé vestida de novia para nadie, pero mirá acá estoy usando un vestido blanco sólo para él. Darien tengo miedo, miedo que todo esto que es tan perfecto, se arruine.-**

**-No se va a arruinar amor, todo va a salir bien. La semana que viene te voy a entregar a ESE, en matrimonio. No puedo estar más feliz, entre toda la gente me elegiste a mí para ese gran honor.- **Darien la mecía lentamente entre sus brazos.

**-Papá siempre pensó que íbamos a volver, lastima que no conoció a Francis. Le hubiese gustado más que vos.- **Sentenció enojada, pero divertida.

**-Eso dolió, sos mala. Kaoli, tu papá va a estar con vos ahí, en tu corazón de pelirroja loca.-**

**-Sabés que siempre te voy a amar, por eso te elegí. Gracias por todo, por ser mi amigo antes, durante y después de nuestra relación. Gracias.- **Volvió a emocionarse, Darien la había acompañado toda la vida, le había enseñado lo que era el amor, un amor más allá de la necesidad física. El amor entre almas, el que une a las personas y los deja marcados por siempre, unidos a lo largo de la vida.

**-Sabés que yo también te amo, por eso acepté. Siempre me vas a tener a tu lado, Kaoli, nosotros nos amamos muchísimo. Pero decime, me amabas como amás a Francis- **Preguntó para molestarla.

**-Y vos jamás me amaste como amás a la demente de Serena.- Le** planteó enojada.

**-No le digas así.-**

**-La llamo siempre así. No le molesta.- **Darien frunció el seño ante tal descubrimiento.

**-Hablando de eso, que le debés a mi novia. No puedo creer que tengan una amistad.-**

**-Es un secreto, no pienso decirte. Pero le debo mucho¿a qué hora salís?- **Kaoli saltó de su regazo rápidamente, antes que tratara de seguir interrogándolo.

**-En media hora, quiero revisar a mi paciente antes de irme¿por?-**

**-Te espero, me tenés que llevara al modista para arreglar mi vestido. Sólo vos podés lograr romper un vestido de novia. Sos maligno.-**

**-Tonta.-**

**¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨S&D¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨ **

**-Chicas que creen, esto de Serena me tiene preocupada.- **Las cuatro jóvenes seguían reunidas en el Crown.

**-Mina, no creo que sea verdad. Y en caso que sea, cual es el problema. Serena, sigue siendo ella. Con novio o novia.-** Lita no sabía cuanto más iba a aguantar escuchando tantas estupideces.

-¡Lita! Vos no la viste¡se tocaban! Como yo toco a mi marido, como vos tocás a Andy. Demasiada intimidad entre ellas. ¡No! Lo peor fue cuando la besó.-

**-Fue un beso como en las películas. No lo puedo imaginar...-** Mina reflexionó y se levantó de la mesa como loca. **–Yo voy a buscar a Serena, quiero preguntarle si es verdad y en todo caso le pido que me bese.-**

Todas se quedaron mirándola sorprendidas.

**-¿Lo último lo dije en voz alta verdad?-** Todas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

**-Es verdad si te va a besar una mujer que sea tu amiga, no Mina.-** Ami no podía dejar de reír.

**-¡Vamos a buscar a Serena y que nos bese a todas!–** Gritó Lita a punto de morir por el ataque de risa.

**¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨S&D¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨ **

**-Hola Serena, pasá sentite cómoda, te juro que no te voy a comer.- **Señaló la mujer frente ella.

**-Dra. Himura, mucho gusto. Le presento a mis primas, Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh. No me dejaron venir sola.- **Dijo mirándolas con odio.

**-Mucho gusto, me parece bien que no vengas sola. En estos consultorios las mujeres se ponen muy nerviosas. Darien más, ayer vino a decirme que le avisara apenas llegabas, estaba como loco.- **Suspiró ante la impaciencia del joven.** –Pero ahora no contesta, donde estará metido.-**

**-Ayer Kaoli fue a verlo y se arruinó el vestido de novia con una de las camillas. Así que pobre se sentía culpable.- **Serena rió, Kaoli estuvo horas torturándolo por la noche.

**-No le hace mal sentirse culpable por algo.-**

**-Haruka, no seas mala.- **Serena defendió a su amado.

**-Perdoname Serena, pero no es por defender a Haru. Pero tiene razón a quién se le ocurre arruinarle el vestido de novia a tu Ex.- **Michiru no entendía la rara relación entre esos dos, pero cualquier cosa era suficiente para molestar a Darien, así que iba a molestarlo.

**-Las dos sólo buscan un motivo para atormentarlo. Pero estamos acá para otra cosa.- **Sentenció la rubia.

**-Eso es verdad, estás acá para que pongamos en marcha el plan "Dariencitos y Serenitos pronto-pronto". No tiene un nombre genial, lo puse en tu carpeta.-**

Las cuatro mujeres rieron, la doctora comenzó a realizar la historia clínica, por último realizó una lista quilométrica de estudios necesarios para Serena.

Iban a estudios agotadores para el cuerpo de Serena, y más para su psiquis. El proceso podía ser largo, y tal vez nunca recuperara su fertilidad. Pero Kaoru no estaba dispuesta a perder esta batalla, al menos no, hasta agotar todas las posibilidades.

**¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨S&D¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨ **

En otro consultorio.

**-Darien, Darien, Darien, Darien, Darien...-** Gritó una voz conocida desde afuera.

**-¿Qué pasó, qué pasó, qué pasó, qué pasó, qué pasó?- **Respondió imitando la urgencia de su amigo.

**-Me llamaron de Black Agency, me ofrecieron un puesto.-**

**-No, lo puedo creer, al fin Andy.- **Darien saltó de atrás del escritorio para abrazar a su amigo. Se merecía esta oportunidad.

**-Si primero entro como auxiliar y asistente. Van a ser 6 meses de aprender como trabajan y después yo puedo elegir la aérea donde quiero desarrollarme. Todavía no lo puedo creer, ayer te quise contactar pero no te encontraba.- **Seguía gritando emocionado.

**-Kaoli, me tuvo con tonto toda la tarde, noche y madrugada con el tema de la boda. Con Francis nos quedábamos dormidos, pero ella seguía y seguía. Gracias a Dios y faltan sólo una semana para la boda.-**

**-¿Y Serena qué dice de esto de la boda, malos recuerdos?- **Andy se sentó en el escritorio junto a su amigo.

**-No estuvo en casa su ayer, es como si lo oliera. Se fue a la casa de la prima, no quiero que se sienta mal. No la voy a exponer a algo así, todavía no me muestra las fotos de su boda. Las dejó en casa, pero no las quiero ver si ella no me las muestra.- **Dijo reflexivo.

**-Pero ya te había contado como fue.-**

**-Si pero no se anima a ver las fotos. Sólo tengo que esperarla, viste como es, prefiere tener algunas cosas reservadas.- **Darien rió al escucharse tan calmo ante los secretos de su novia.

**-¿Dónde está ahora?- **Preguntó el rubio.

Darien miró el reloj.

**-Mecagoentodoloqueessagrado! Tenía turno con Kaoru y se me hizo tarde, corro Andy, te llamo después.- **

Darien salió como alma que lleva el diablo, subiendo los dos pisos por escalera corriendo, irrumpiendo en el consultorio de Kaoru.

**-Tarde, ya se fueron y Serena está muy enojada. Te va a matar.-**

Darien soltó un insulto al aire, haciendo que Kaoru riera, y luego se marchó pensando como iba a castigarlo Serena.

**¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨S&D¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨ **

**-Chicas, Serena no está. Por qué no la llaman al celular, seguro que las atiende ahí.- **

**-Gracias Ikuko, nos vemos después.- **Ikuko vio partir a las cuatro jóvenes, seguro que Rei había contado lo ocurrido en la cena, por eso la buscaban. No podía creer como el chisme viajaba tan rápido, pero igual le resultaba muy divertido.

**-¡Hola Ami!, como estás.- **Respondió la rubia.

**-Sere, quería hablar con vos¿dónde estás?-**

**-Estoy en camino a la casa de mis primas, esperá un segundo.-**

**-Me dejó esperando.- **Le dijo a sus amigas.

**-Aaaahhhhh...- **Respondieron las tres.

**-Ami, quieren venir para acá. Con las chicas vamos a hacerle una despedida a Kaoli, por el casamiento. En realidad vamos a comer y esas cosas, noche de chicas. ¿Quieren?- **Preguntó emocionada la rubia.

**-¡Si!- **Gritaron las cuatro por el celular dejando sorda a Serena.

Las cuatro chicas estaban obnubiladas en la puerta del edificio, esperando haberse equivocado la dirección.

**-Esto si que es tener dinero, no podría comprar una casa así nunca.- **Dijo la peliazul.

**-Yo tampoco, no me acostumbro a la casa de Zafiro, menos a un departamento así.- **Señaló Rei.

**-¿Cuál era el piso?- **Preguntó Lita.

**-El 22, es el penthouse. ¡Mierda que tienen guita!- **Gritó Mina.

La voz de Serena sonó por el portero, y les pidió que esperaran a su prima que ella las iba a acompañar.

**-Bienvenidas, a la única que conozco es a Rei. Así que esperemos a arriba y nos presentamos todas ¿si?-**

Todas asintieron mientras la rubia, vestidas con muy poca ropa las llevaba hasta el ascensor. Subieron rápidamente los 22 pisos, si en la entrada se asombraron por la opulencia del lugar. En la casa no pudieron más que maravillarse con la elegante y bella decoración. Serena estaba sentada junto a una joven de cabellos aguamarina, las dos vestían al igual que la rubia unas pequeñas enaguas de satén. Parecían tres ninfas salidas de alguna historia clásica.

**-Chicas, les presento a Michiru y a Haruka. Haruka es mi prima, las chicas Ami, Lita y Mina, ya conocen a Rei.- **Señaló Serena mientras se reunía en el living.

**-Kaoli, podés salir del baño, hace una ahora que estás ahí.- **Gritó Michiru molesta.

**-Es gigante.- **Dijo asombrada ignorando los gritos de Michiru.** -Decime Haruka que ya estrenaste las bañera. Sólo con verla se me ocurren diez mil cosas para hacerle a Francis ahí adentro.-**

**-Sip, ya está muy estrenada. Quedate tranquila.- **Le respondió la rubia riendo.

**-Chicas, que bueno que pudieron venir.- **Kaoli se dio vuelta ignorando la mirada enojada de Michiru, sabía no que le gustaba que estuviera cerca de Haruka. Celos irracionales.** -Esto surgió de tan sorpresa que no pude avisarles.-**

Kaoli siguió haciéndose la linda con Haruka y Serena, para desgracia de Michiru. Mientras las chicas recorrían el lugar, la casa estaba llena de fotografías, las primeras eran de Serena y Haruka. Las siguientes de Haruka y Michiru en distintos lugares y las últimas de las tres.

**-Esa Michiru es la novia de Serena.- **Señaló Rei.

**-¡QUÉ!-** Gritaron las Mina y Ami. Serena y Lita junto a las demás se dieron vuelta por el grito.** –Nada, nada.- **Dijo Mina para volverlas a sus asuntos.** –Es muy linda por lo menos sabemos que Serena tiene buen gusto.- **Dijo riendo Ami.

**¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨S&D¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨ **

Serena caminaba pensando en la extraña noche que había pasado con sus amigas, habían hecho cosas de chicas. Todas en ropa de dormir comieron, tomaron, jugaron. Se divirtieron atosigando a la pobre Kaoli, su libertada se terminaba y todas le daban su pésame.

Necesitaba de todas ellas, descubrió, necesitaba sentirse joven. Con Ante había muerto su juventud, toda la inocencia. No estaba arrepentida, lo volvería a hacer. Pero su edad física, y legal, no era su verdadera edad y eso dejaba su marca. 18 años, se sentían como 50. Era responsable por cosas que sus amigas no tenían ni idea, todos los días dedicaba horas a ver los cambios en las Bolsas mundiales, leía libros de Kottler, Smith, Marx, Becker, entre otros, sólo porque le gustaban.

Hacía años que no era un adolescente...

De repente sintió la que la seguían, desde que había vuelto la seguía. ¿Quería volverla loca? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no quería sentirlo cerca. No otra vez, se dio vuelta llena de odio buscándolo. Como siempre ya se había escondido, como la rata que era. ¡Y cómo lo había querido ella! Cuanto lo había amado Ante.

La entrada de su casa le trajo un poco de tranquilidad, la puerta se abrió. Sus padres salían a darle la bienvenida, y a felicitarla por su graduación. La llenaron de besos y abrazos

**-Probate lo que te dejé sobre la cama. Papá y yo nos vamos, llamé a Juri a la noche para comer juntos los 6 acá. Sin tener que fingir nada, nos vemos tipo 6 de la tarde.- **Le dijo su madre mientras se iba.

Como siempre, que sabía que estaba sola en la casa, se fue desnudando de apoco, disfrutaba de ese simple acto, se sentía increíblemente femenina. Adoraba sentir sobre su piel las suaves corrientes de aire que habían es esa casa.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y tiró la ropa en el piso, no encendió la luz, quería ir a la cama sin más. De pronto lo vio, todavía dormido, con un ramo de calas y rosas en su pecho y de las manos se le habían escapado la caja de chocolates que le había llevado.

Era el mejor regalo que le podía haber dejado, mamá sabía bien que le gustaba a su nena. Se acercó a él, le sacó las flores y se recostó sobre él. El calor de su cuerpo traspasaba la tela de su camisa, haciendo que su cuerpo desnudo se inundara de él.

Un suave gemido escapó de la boca de él, la rodeó con sus brazos y a ciegas buscó su boca. Lentamente se unieron, este era el lugar donde era feliz, sobre su cuerpo, o bajo él. No importaban nada sólo el refugio de sus labios.

**-Volviste.- **Le dijo con la voz apagada.

**-Ya volví mi Rey.-**

**-Te extrañé, te gustaron las flores.-** Le dijo mientras besaba su cuello, ella sintió. **–¿Estás desnuda?-** Preguntó sorprendido.

**-Siempre que estoy sola en casa lo hago, hoy tuve suerte. Me encontré un chocolatito en la cama.-** Le dijo mientras lamía sensualmente su pecho.

**-¿Si? Que suerte y que vas a hacer con ese chocolatito¿si se puede saber?- **

**-Me lo voy a comer.- **Darien abrió los ojos expectante, queriendo saber como lo iba a torturar su novia.

Serena se estiró sobre él, dejando sus pechos a la altura de la cara de Darien. Y cuando estaba a punto de atacarlos, Serena volvió con un bombón en la mano. Lo llevó a su boca lentamente y lo comió.

**-Bueno amor estoy cansada, te veo en un ratito.-** Serena besó la nariz del muy sorprendido Darien, bajó de su cuerpo y se acostó a dormir.

**-¿Así? entonces que descanses. Yo me voy a entretener con el chocolate.-** Serena se hizo la dormida, pero sintió cuando él se levantó de la cama. ¿Volvería, no se le había pasado la mano? Volvió a la cama, se había desvestido. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

–**¿Te molesta que coma chocolate en la cama?-** Le preguntó muy cerca del oído.

Serena se acostó de espaladas para verlo y regalarle una visión perfecta de su torso desnudo. **–No para nada. Que comas rico.-**

**-Eso pienso hacer.-** Vio como Darien se metía uno de los bombones a la boca y dejaba el resto de la caja sobre la almohada de ella.

Se inclinó sobre ella lentamente y comenzó a deslizar su lengua por sus pechos, Serena abrió los ojos para ver su cara de sinvergüenza. **–Yo no soy chocolate.-** Le dijo la rubia.

**-No, pero ahora sí.-** Serena dirigió la vista hasta su pecho, para encontrarlo manchado con chocolate. Al mismo momento, Darien tomaba otro bombón para derretirlo en su boca.

Esta vez tomó su pecho derecho, lo lamió hasta llegar hasta el pezón. Lentamente lo recorrió en círculos, llenándolo de chocolate derretido. Se tomó la misma atribución con el pecho izquierdo y comenzó a descender por el vientre plano de Serena.

Disfrutando de la sensación de marcarla para él. De tocarla, pero no llevarla hasta la locura, provocarla. Se deslizó sobre la entrepierna de ella, recorriendo cada rincón, sin llegar al centro.

Escuchaba la respiración de ella, los suaves gemidos, antesala a los gritos que esperaba proporcionarle. La espera, el ansia de enterrarse en ella, la necesidad de poseerla. Ahora ella era su lienzo personal de chocolate, sus dos pasiones juntas.

Sopló suavemente sobre el último lengüetazo de chocolate, para lograr secarlo. Ahora tenía que comer todo el camino de chocolate, y se le hacía agua la boca.

Volvió a los pechos de Serena y comenzó con su dura tarea. Tomó lentamente el pecho izquierdo, lamiendo y besando toda la base, subiendo beso a beso, centímetro a centímetro. Devorando todo rastro de chocolate de la dorada nívea piel de su amada. Y llegando a la cima para introducirla dentro de su boca, lamiendo y succionando.

Serena no creía que nada podía ser más erótico que Darien en ese momento, el tormento que creaba era para ambos. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello negro de su amado, para traerlo más así. Sentía los dientes de él rozar sus pezones. Repartiendo el mismo tormento y la misma dedicación a ambos pechos. Se sentía caliente, suave, preparada para recibirlo. Pero no, Darien todavía no quería eso, quería comer todo el chocolate que estaba sobre su cuerpo.

Darien siguió su arduo trabajo, se deslizó por el cuerpo de Serena, consiguiendo robarle un grito al sentir la dureza de su cuerpo sobre su suave vientre. Lamió cada centímetro del abdomen de ella y al final se detuvo en su entrepierna. La devoró más allá de sacar todo vestigio de chocolate que quedaba, se sintió morir al probar el sabor de Serena. Introdujo dos dedos entro de ella, para saber si podían unirse. Ella estaba perfecta para él. Su calidez, su humedad, todo esperándolo a él.

Se colocó sobre ella, besándola y sofocando sus gemidos. Se introdujo dentro de ella vorazmente, provocando un grito de satisfacción a dúo. Las envestidas eran fuertes y profundas, Serena estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, sentía como sus músculos internos masajeaban su miembro.

La colocó sobre él, para que ella tuviera el control de todo, Serena lo montó con rapidez, lo volvió loco, y lo llevó con ella, los dos llegaron al orgasmo juntos. Gritando, jadeando incoherentes frases de amor.

**-La próxima, yo como chocolate.-** Dijo Serena riendo y contagiando su humor a Darien.

Lentamente se separó de él y se acomodó a su lado para descansar en el refugio de sus brazos.

**¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨S&D¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨ **

**-Chief, alguien requiere hablarle de inmediato.-** Sonó la voz del intercomunicador.

**-Hotaru te dije que no quiero hablar con nadie, dale una cita y que vuelva mañana.-**

La puerta de su oficina se abrió y él apareció.

**-A mi no me podés negar una visita, verdad PRIMITA...**

_

* * *

__BSSM no mio_

_Chap dedicado a__ Jane Empress of Wolf!!!_

_**Desde la cama con mi AMADO ACHERON**_

_Que irá a pasar!!! Muchas cosas niñas, y al fin más Black. _

_Chicas, perdí una matería, buaa. No importó el esfuerzo, la reprové teniendo bien el examen, me cago en todo lo que es sagrado, como diría Mamo. Pero promocioné una con 10 así que todo no está perdido jejejeje. _

_Mañana por estas tierras el aquelarre, votamos presidente!!!! Que miedo._

_No estoy muy feliz con el chap, pero mi cerebro y mi hombre –Ash- me dice que lo deje acá. Mi cerebro porque algo está planeando para el próximo chap. Y Ash porque me quiere en la cama!!! Hombres!!!_

_Bueno no molesto más, aquí las Replys:_

**Jane:** Just wait a little bit more to know who is Chief, I can't tell you that, just wait

Diamante is dead and buried, remember, they are four cousins: Haruka, Diamante, Artemis and the last is a secret. jajajajaja

See you in 15 days!!! Besotes!!!

**Gaby:** Dejá el culo de mis Dios atlante para mí. Es demasiado perfecto para que se lo pateen tus pseudos hombres.

Si tiene cuernos y se pone azul cuando se enoja, pero nena, a todas nos gustan los chicos malos y el mío es el epitome de lo malo, lo sexy, lo poderoso y lo hombre. Fijate, vos necesitás un harem.

Yo sólo a mi Acheron, como dice la diosa perra:

"_Fue construido para complacer, y entrenado para el placer. Todo, desde sus armoniosos músculos, el erótico timbre de su voz que seduce a cualquiera que lo escucha. _

_Igual a un animal salvaje, se desliza con peligro y poder masculino como una promesa de antaño. La promesa de cumplimiento supremo sexual."_

Que más necesito, 2.06 metros de macho. Me voy a... con Ash Bye!!!!

**Neo Reina:** si volví y si dios quiere, en 15 días estoy de vuelta, empiezan los finales, pero por lo menos no voy a clases. Viva!!! Gracias por decir que soy una genio, pero como verás me bocharon en una materia buaa.

Ya apareció Chief hoy y le próxima les digo el nombre, sólo hay que sumar 2+2. Tarea para el hogar: pensar. Vamos a tener Dariencitos, lo prometo!!! Cuidate, espero que te guste este chap, es cortito jejejeje Besotes!!!!

**Monse mi reina!!!!** Como estás? Te extraño, cuando me conecto no estás no importa te voy a perseguir hasta que te encuentre.

Las chicas siguen extrañas por lo de Serena y los chicos ya se babean, tipico. Esperemos a ver como se lo toman!!!!

Como viste volvió Kaoli, está a punto de casarse la muy vaga!!! Besotes!!!!!

**Conchis:** espero que tu ojo haya vuelto a su forma original, me sentiría mal por se la responsable de un mal en tu persona jajajjaja. Escribí menos esta vez, los capítulos fluyen solos en mi cabeza y cuando a mi cerebro se le canta seguir, lo tengo que seguir. Por eso los otros fueron tan largos, ahora me contenté con poco, espero que les guste. Besitos!!!

**Elis!!!** Te gustó decime que si, no me mientas, no podría soportar la tristeza de que no te guste. Además no estabas y no te lo pude mandar antes, quería que lo leyeras. Buaaa.

Seguro que andás comprando café de achicoria para el Celta y eukanuba para el Lobo feroz. Buaaa. Besotes!!!!!!

**Aurea:** preciosa GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS, sos un dulzor de persona, estás siempre preocupandote por mi, te adoro!!! Ya me voy a poner las pilas y a leer tu fic, lo que empecé me encantó, pero me quedé en el camino como una naba. Maldita facultad.

Recordá siempre nuestro juramento de llegar vírgenes, castas e impolutas a la iglesia el día de nuestras respectivas bodas... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Besotes!!!!

**Cositas:** si perversa, que se le va a ser, ya no puedo volver a lo que era y esto es lo que queda. Te presto mi lema, aunque no lo creas es de mi invención y mi novio casi se muere la primera vez que lo dije hace como 5 años atrás jajajaja Besos!!!!

**Isabel:** espero que te guste este chap también, y gracias a dios te gustaron los lemon, me maté escribiéndolos jajajajjaja Besos!!!

**Natalia moonlight:** Hola Colombia!!!! Que bueno que te guste mi historia, a mí me hace muy feliz escribirla y me encanta que haya gente que la disfrute.

Yo también quiero un novio como el Darien de acá, pero Ash no quiere que haga comparaciones, es muy celoso!!! Besotes!!!!

**Angie:** vos querías capítlo, bueno lo tuviste, reconozco que fue largo, pero estuvo bueno jejejjeje.

Ya vas a enteder lo de Boss, el problema es saber si existe o si en un engaño de Chief.

Faltan algunas magistrales actuaciones de Haruka, pronto!!! Hay un anillo por medio, imaginate.

Serena y Darien no pierden tiempo y se matan cada vez que se ven, es muy autobiográfico este hecho en particular jajajajjaja mentira!!! Besotes

**Carmenklis:** así esta bien? Me hacés sonrojar mi niña, pero me encanta que disfrutes de mi fic.

Te agregué al msn pero no me aceptaste que mala!!! ¬¬ jajajaja no hay problema te mando un mail después.

Espero que te guste el Darien de esta semana, la verdad que estuvo imaginativo jajajajaja Besotes!!!!!

**3rill:** Hola pechocha!!!! Faltan 3 días y salé Eclipse en español, mejor que la piba se calme porque te juro que quiero matarla. No se puede hacer odiar tanto un personaje. Bueno me fui de tema jajajajaja.

La maldita de Gaby tampoco me quiere decir, por eso le digo que su Fury es un perro sarnoso. Con poco me entretengo jajajajaja. Ya va a darnos pistas y cuando lo sepa muejejeje la voy a extorcionar jajajajajaja. Besotes linda!!!!

**Kaoru:** Como robás en mi fic, aparecés en todos lo chap. No te podés quejar este chap es corto!!! Haruka se aleja de Mamo por ahora pero el la va a busca un poco más seguro jajajaja. Besotes!!!!

**Vernett:** Siii, van a ver Dariencitos, no soy tan mala. En que me inspiro. Bueno te develo mi secreto. Tiene 2.06 metros, y es un DIOS, me vuelve loca y me inspira cosas que harían a más de una sonrojar jajajajajaja. Pero hay que ponerlas en práctica jajajjaja Besotes cuidate!!!!

**Serena:** bienvenida, quiero saber quién es la buena amiga que me recomendó? Me intriga jajajjaja. Si va a haber babys como veran es más de uno, pero a esperar. Besitos!!!!

**Besotes Suyi**


	20. Negro

_**Capítulo 19**_

_**NEGRO**_

El ruido la de ducha la llamaba, quería espiar, no tenía por qué pedir permiso. Él era de ella. Darien estaba de buen humor, _"Serena¡pensamiento lógico MUJER!, el chocolate genera endorfinas, la segregación en el organismo de endorfinas lleva a un estado de felicidad, la gente feliz canta. Como está cantando Darien. Cerebro estúpido dejame escucharlo. Perra, envidiosa. Te juro que hoy te mato a golpes."_

Ya estaba de nuevo peleando consigo misma, nunca lo hacía, sólo cuando de Darien se trataba. Su cuerpo se quejaba gustoso de todos los pequeños malestares que siempre dejaba Darien en él. Pero sobre todo se quejaba de no estar de nuevo con él, todavía sentía la piel sensible a causa de sus labios y el chocolate. ¡Dios! Iba a pasar una vida completa y nunca iba a volver a mirar a los chocolates de la misma manera.

Darien seguía cantando en la ducha, era realmente familiar. Así tenía que ser ellos juntos, sin importar donde, pero juntos. Se sentía como estar en casa...

Comenzó a reír, Darien se había atragantado, como no iba a suceder, si estaba prácticamente gritando junto al equipo de música. Tenía que reunir fuerzas y llegar a él, estaba cubierta de su sudor, de sus besos, chocolate y... Bueno no le molestaba sentirlo todavía en deslizándose por su entrepierna. Si tan sólo él pudiera darle el milagro de un bebé, _"arriba los ánimos MUJER, al menos estamos en tratamiento"_.

Se exaltó al sentir gotas de agua cayendo sobre ella.

**-La vine a buscar ya que veo que está tan vaga que no se mueve, ni siquiera para acudir a una ducha calentita con este Galán de telenovela.-** Darien estaba de muy buen humor, muy mojado, muy desnudo y muuy despierto.

**-Estás jugando con fuego Nene, no me puedo mover de la cama. Pero si me provocás voy a terminar saltando sobre vos, te voy a atacar la yugular y voy a obligarte a tener sexo increíblemente incendiario dentro de la ducha.- **Dijo seriamente.

Darien revoleó el cabello dejando caer agua sobre su cuerpo, la tomó entre sus brazos a pesar de los gritos de protesta de la rubia. La calló con un beso, robándole todo el aire. Imposibilitando que se moviera de sus brazos. Corriendo la llevó al baño, disfrutando de tenerla desnuda entre sus brazos, gozando de la maravillosa sensación de despertar a su lado y de tenerla en su vida.

La música seguía sonando, era la primera vez que cantaba delante de alguien. Se sentía siempre muy inhibido. Pero Serena sonreía y eso le daba confianza para hacer cualquier cosa. La canción llegó a su parte favorita, bueno en realidad no le gustaba la canción. Sólo le encantaba gritar esa parte, corrió lo que quedaba de baño hasta la ducha metiendo a Serena con él.

**-Cantá conmigo esta parte.-** Le dijo riendo, los dos desnudos bajo el agua, la abrazó bien pegada a él y los dos cantaron.

_Sí, tápame los ojos y dame de beber  
antes que salga el Sol.  
Sí bébete la vida,  
pero hazlo de una vez _

Ven te daré todos mis sueños  
que vivo de ilusiones  
y así no se vivir  
si aunque no quiera pienso en ti  
el fuego en que me quemo  
quiero morir en tu veneno  
beberlo de tu piel y de mi piel. 

**-Me duele la garganta.-** Serena no paraba de reír. **–No sabía que al señor le gustaba cantar bajo la lluvia-**

**-I'm singing in the rain!-** Darien bailó para ella.

**-Tonto****.-**

Lo besó profundamente reclamando sus besos para ella, reclamando su cuerpo para ella. Le encantaba encenderlo y se aprovechó de tenerlo desnudo, mientras estaba en sus brazos se restregó contra su cuerpo. Provocando más y más, sintiendo las manos de Darien deslizarse por su cuerpo.

**-Mejor paremos, hace un ratito nomás te maté, y no creo que tu cuerpito puede recibirme de nuevo.-** Era verdad, Darien la había tomado fieramente.

**-Me encanta cuando no tenés control, me encanta que me uses como quieras. Y aunque no lo creas y mi cuerpo tampoco. No tengo problema para recibirte de nuevo¡que importa si no puedo caminar dentro de una hora!-**

Darien la miró queriendo parecer serio ante tal declaración. Pero no pudo y se encontró riendo con ella a los gritos y casi ahogándose con el agua de la ducha.

**-Primero me bañás y después vem****os que hacemos Serena.- **

_**¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**__** S&D**__**¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**_

Black Agency

**-Bienvenido Andrew, espero que te sientas como en casa. Esta es tu nueva Familia y como en todas las familias hay enredos y malos entendidos. Amenazas y horas de diversión, siempre y cu****ando hagas tu trabajo bien y no jodas a los jefes.- **Francis D'Or el prometido de Kaolinette había sido quien se encargado de guiarlo en su primer día en su nuevo trabajo.

**-No sabía que trabajabas acá.- **Le dijo asombrado mientras admiraba las instalaciones de la empresa.

**-Aaahh!!! Yo tampoco hasta que me encontré atado de pies y manos frente a al líder. Un pequeño lavado de cerebro y voilà, ya no tuve donde escapar.-** Francis rió y Andrew comprendió que era un broma.

**-Andy relajate, es genial trabajar en una empresa como esta. Si bien manejamos más dinero del que jamás veremos. Es Boss y Chief quienes tienen el verdadero control del money, las decisiones más difíciles siempre las toman en consejo y por ahora no va nada mal.-**

**-¿Boss y Chief?-** Preguntó intrigado.

**-Andy es más fácil de lo que pens****ás. Black Agency es una de las primeras empresas Inglesas que entraron en Japón, la familia Black tenía mucho poder y establecieron en esta empresa cargos y estructuras de origen anglosajón. El jefe máximo es Boss, es un título, jamás se lo llama por el nombre. No importa quién sea, es un cargo heredado, lo mismo que Head Chief. Yo llamo a este grupo la Santísima Trinidad.-**

**-Me falta uno, son 2 los que nombraste.- **

**-Muy rápido para sacar cuentas mi niponés amigo. La tercera en esta Trinidad es tu jefa, y se te vas a caer de culo cuando la veas.- **Le hizo señas para que lo siguiera hasta el ascensor.

**-****La familia Black con sus Boss y Chief respectivos habían caído en bancarrota.-** Continuó su relato Francis. **–Entonces Víctor obligó a su padre a dimitir a favor de él y le dio el puesto de Chief a su amigo Kenji Tsukino. En menos de un año Black Agency copó el mercado publicitario, diversificó sus productos y se expandió en todos los medios que pudo. Hoy manejamos una televisora, un periódico y una estación de radio. A nivel internacional tenemos sucursales en Reino Unido, Francia, Italia, Estados Unidos, China y la principal oficina que manejamos es la de Kuala Lumpur en Malasia.-**

**-Un poquito abarcativo Jefe.- **Rió el Andrew.

**-Ex jefe, Víctor y Kenji dimitieron a tiempo. Es sabio saber decir adiós a tiempo, Víctor lo aprendió al obligar a su padre a dejar su puesto. No quiso cometer el mismo error.-**

Andrew tenía la vista fija en contemplando la belleza del paisaje. El ascensor era de de fondo de vidrio y la vista de la ciudad**. –Todo acá es tan...-**

**-Oui, todo por decisión de Boss. Cambiaron el edificio hace 2 años, Boss quiere que todos nos sintamos como los dueños de la empresa. Comodidad, elegancia... El hombre que es jefe, en nuestra experiencia, es altamente productivo. Desde Boss hasta los cadetes son tratados con el mismo respeto, y entre nos los sueldos son geniales.-** Andrew rió ante tal indiscreción.

**-¿Y quiénes son los nuevos dueños?-**

**-Los cargos siempre fueron heredados. Pasó por la familia de Black y desde Kenji también a la familia Tsukino.-**

**-Serena es Chief.-** Preguntó casi gritando.

**-Noooo, ya te voy a presentar a Chief. Te digo que es una experiencia única, preparate para perder el corazón.-**

_**¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**__** S&D**__**¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**_

**-¡Te vas!-**Gritó al verlo.

**-No me podés echar Chief. Tengo más derecho que vos****, de estar acá.-**

**-El derecho lo perdiste cuando nos robaste. Y cuando te acercaste a ella.-**

**-No empieces con estupideces, o con cosas que sabés que te pueden dejar mal. Sos terriblemente sensible Chief.- **

**-Te vas a ir de mi oficina y si volvés a joderme te juro...-**

**-¿Qué¿Me vas a acusar? Tratá de hacerlo, no tenés ni una sola prueba.-**

Sus miradas se enfrentaron, ambos sabían que eran realmente peligrosos, el uno para el otro. Sabían demasiado de sus vidas y en especial sabían sus puntos débiles, enfrentarse lastimaría a personas queridas para ambos.

**-Me voy Chief, pero no vas a lograr que deje mi**** cargo en la empresa. Me corresponden por derecho heredado. ¿Sabés que significa eso? Seguro que no, vos no sos Black, jamás heredarías nada. Sólo gracias a Serena pasaste a ser alguien, siempre fuiste una sombra y lo seguís siendo.-** Sin decir más se marchó

Sentía que se ahogaba, él hacía que recordara ese maldito día. Tenía que estar cuidándola pero sus padres habían decidido dejarla sola. Ella necesitaba su espacio, pero no el día del entierro de Ante. Todavía no podía perdonarse no haber estado ahí...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por ella, la mujer de su vida.

**-Chief¿estás bien?-** Michiru observó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, de frustración y de ira. Pero no la observaba, había evitado mirarla, no quería derrumbarse ante ella. **–Chief, me estás asustando, contestame.- **

Se acercó suavemente le acarició el rostro, hasta que sus hermosos ojos azules la miraron.** –Amor que pasa, me parte el alma verte así, te amo.- **Bebió cada lágrima que surcaba su rostro y luego unió sus labios.** –Te amo Haruka, no me dejes fuera de lo que estás pasando. Somos una, desde hace 6 años, las dos juntas. No me dejes sola.-**

**-Nunca mi amor, no te voy a dejar jamás.- **La besó con toda su alma.** –Él nos hizo daño y no le importa seguir causándolo, no le importa que seamos familia. No sé como fue, o cuando, pero él se convirtió en un extraño, y yo amaba a mi primo y ya no está. No hay forma de que vuelva, perdí a Ante y a él el mismo día.-**

Michiru continuó consolándola, Haruka había sido el pilar de la familia desde siempre, nunca mostraba su rabia o su dolor. Era una amazona, sola contra todo y por el bien de todos. Pero en realidad era su ninfa, su diosa y no podía verla mal. Sólo se había permitido ser sensible ante Serena. Pero el día que Haruka le había mostrado sus lágrimas por primera vez, supo que jamás se separarían.

_**¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**__** S&D**__**¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**_

A la deriva por la Torre Black, se sintió rodeado por ella. Cada detalle era ella, las decoraciones de las paredes, los cuadros, el mobiliario. Todo gritaba Serena, hasta las flores, calas y rosas.

Se dirigió a las escaleras, no le gustaban los ascensores, estar encerrado con gente extraña. No, él era un tipo solitario y no le gustaba sentirse acosado por la desconocidos. Con las mujeres era distinto, era un imán para ellas.

Sabía que siempre lo miraban, medía 1.90 m. Su piel era de color dorada, sus ojos celestes arrancaban suspiros y estaban llenos de promesas de noches de pasión, calientes, húmedas, sofocantes. Caminaba como un cazador asechando a su presa, en cada movimiento realzaba sus anchos hombros, sus musculosos brazos y sus estrechas cadera y cintura.

La mujer que se arrastraba a su cama terminaba siempre extasiada. Sabía que ellas podían pasar horas recorriendo su cuerpo, lamiendo sus marcados abdominales, o deslizando sus bocas a lo largo de su miembro. Él era un amante fiero, pasional, hacía que ellas se volvieran locas de deseo, siempre pidiendo por más y él satisfaciendo esas demandas. Pero no importaba quién estaba en la cama, en su alma era a Serena a quién le hacía el amor y le entregaba todo, la llevaba al orgasmo una y otra vez.

"_Mierda"_ Serena había decorado también las escaleras, no podía apartarse de ella aunque quisiera. Se detuvo a observar los detalles más pequeños, en ellos se podía leer los sueños de su Serena. Su lucha para encontrar su lugar entre la juventud y la adultez. Una mujer encerrada en el tierno cuerpo de una niña. Una niña ávida de conocimientos, con una capacidad de comprensión y asimilación más allá de lo que todos veían.

Una mujer con necesidades de mujer, y una niña con deseos de ser totalmente normal. Como podía él refrenar el deseo de tenerla, si desde la primera vez que la vio la amó.

**----------------------Flash Black----------------------**

_**Ella es mi pecado...**_

_**El pecado al que me indujeron mis deseos.**_

El ruido de risas provenía del fondo de la casa. Había ido a visitar a sus tíos y a su pequeño primo. Si bien no era muy adepto a la reuniones familiares, su primito era su debilidad. Era una copia en diminuto de él. Casi 9 años menor que él, Ante había nacido para hacer babear a sus tías y madre, al igual que él años atrás.

A los 24 años ya era la codicia de toda mujer que posaba sus ojos en él. Y él lo adoraba. Había conocido el amor de ciento de mujeres desde su primera vez, a los 14 años con una chica 5 años más grande que él. Pero jamás había sentido la emoción de encontrar ÉL AMOR, ese que hacía de los hombres poetas y de las mujeres musas.

Pero Ante lo había encontrado, o eso creía él, su pequeño primo lo había llamado para confesarle su amor por Serena. Él no recordaba a la niña, pero si sabía que tenía 3 años de diferencia y toda la lucha que Ante había llevado hasta aceptar sus sentimientos por la joven.

Una carcajada se distinguió del resto, sintió su cuerpo tensarse y desear oír de nuevo el canto de esa sirena. Y Dios se apiadó de su alma, regalándole una nueva risa. Como una melodiosa nota musical deslizándose por el cielo y llegando a él. Su corazón se llenó de calor, una calidez que estaba seguro no iba a volver a encontrar. ¿Había encontrado a su musa?

Sen encontró caminando sin prestar atención a nada más, sólo buscando esa voz. Buscándola a ella. Y cuando la vió se quedó sin aire. Era perfecta, pero apenas una niña. Sonreía a las bromas que le hacía sus primo, corría tras de él y él se dejaba alcanzar. Sólo para besarla y volverla a escapar.

Nunca había sentido celos, envidia o traición. Y cuando ella posó sus labios sobre los de Ante, supo que jamás le podría permitir estar con otro hombre. Pero tendría que esperarla hasta que pudieran estar juntos. Él la podía hacer feliz, lo sabía, juntos, unidos...

De pronto ella dejó de correr, y como si lo intuyera. Una ráfaga de viento hizo volar su cabello dorado, como si de un aura angelical se tratase. Sus delicadas manos trataron de controlar sus cabellos, haciendo sus gestos todavía más seductores. Al fin pudo controlarlo y clavó su mirada en él.

Un par de ojos azules, increíblemente hermosos, le dieron la bienvenida. Serena le sonrió y el mundo cambió en ese instante.

_**Estoy cometiendo un crimen...**_

_**Mí pecado... Mí pecado...**_

_**Un pecado que no me perdonaré nunca.**_

Un año después...

Se encontraba sentado bajo el refugio de un árbol. Era más de media noche pero no podía dormir, ella salió. Su niña mujer, constantemente iba a la casa de sus tíos para poder estar con ella. Lo el andar de su cuerpo lo volvía loco, pero sus sonrisas lo desarmaban. Sin darse cuenta y como siempre se encontraban los dos teniendo debates sobre cualquier cosa.

**-Entendés, el significado absoluto de pertenecer. El encontrar a quién por tu vida darías. Serena, en la literatura antigua el honor era el live motive. Pero el amor, era el que vencía las barreras, el que destruía o daba vida.-**

**-Si, lo entiendo. Pero sigue sin gustarme Black, no lo entiendo. Aunque la idea de Luchar contra los molinos de viento es...-** Serena rompió a llorar.

**-No llores Serena, Ante va a estar bien. El es fuerte esto es sólo una prueba. Va a salir, el es un Black, somos fuertes, valientes e increíblemente sexys.-** Serena sonrió ante lo último. **-No te pongas mal, se me parte al corazón al verte llorar.-**

**-Gracias, por todo. Siempre estás conmigo y me cuidás. No crea que pueda agradecerte nunca todo el cariño que me brindás.- **Serena acarició su rostro. Fue la caricia más suave que jamás sintió.

**-En algún momento vas a poder. Ahora discutamos los aspectos geopolíticos dentro de la Iliada... **

_**Si me rebelo contra el destino y desafío al universo,**_

_**Atentaré contra el cielo y me convertiré en un criminal...**_

**-¡Estás preciosa!-** Un sonoro beso se depositó en la mejilla de la rubia.

**-No pensé que ibas a venir.-** reconoció asombrada.

**-La verdad no me hace gracia que Ante reciba la empresa tan joven. No tiene idea de las responsabilidades que conlleva esta posición.- **Estaba visiblemente en contra de la decisión de su tío Víctor.

**-No creo que sea malo para él, la verdad las últimas propuestas que llevó mi padrino al empresa, fueron de Ante. Tiene una gran visión para los negocios.-** Dijo orgullosa.

**-No creo que tenga la mitad los sentidos que tenés vos. ¿Por qué renunciaste a hacerte cargo del puesto de Head Chief? Era tuyo por derecho heredado. Yo sé que vos podés hace mejores cosas que los nuevos directivos.-** Se podía ver el orgullo que sentía por ella, pero también estaba herido por no haber sido elegido él como reemplazo de ella.

**-Haruka va a hacer de esta empresa una líder mayor de lo que ya es. Confía en mí, por favor.- **Como no confiar en ella cuando lo miraba de esa manera, seguía enojado con su tío Víctor, por no postularlo a él.

Tenía una raro presentimiento, algo no estaba bien ese día, lo podía sentir dentro de él. Serena caminaba tomada de su brazo, a punto de cumplir 14 años. Su pequeña captaba la atención de quién la mirara, todavía se sentía incomoda con su cuerpo, pero él podía ver en lo que se iba a convertir. Tan sólo faltaba esperarla 4 años más...

De pronto su pecho dejó de latir, un sudor frío recorrió a lo largo de su columna. Todos aplaudían y miraban a Serena. Ante estaba en el podio hablando de ella, hombres y mujeres llegaron de todos lados para saludarla.

Ella lo miró como buscando su aprobación. Pero él no podía reaccionar, la arrancaron de sus brazos, la vio alejarse, alejarse de él. Ella había aceptado... ella había aceptado casarse con Ante, su mundo se vino abajo en ese exacto segundo...

_**Esto es aquello con los que soñaba. **_

_**Por angustiosas desgracias que pudiera conllevar...**_

Se encontraba sólo en el balcón que daba al jardín. La casa de los Tsukino era majestuosa, de estilo neoclásico, con reminiscencias renacentistas. El mármol de las balaustradas brillaba con el reflejo de la luna. Sólo faltaban 2 días para que Ante la apartara de su lado.

**-No es época de calas.-** La había sentido entrar antes de que hablara. **–Gracias por conseguirlas.-**

**-Se que amás esas flores. No sería tu ramo de novia si no hubiera calas y rosas.-** La miró con profunda tristeza.

**-Sé que no estás de acuerdo con la boda, pero gracias por quedarte. Por estar a mi lado, sé que Ante te ama con todo su corazón y vos para mí...- **

**-¿Qué soy para vos?- **Preguntó dudando de querer saber la respuesta.

**-Sos muy importante, no puedo expresar con palabras la calidez que siento en mi corazón cuando estamos juntos.-**

**-¿Se parece a lo que sentís por Ante?- **Preguntó esquivando la mirada.

**-En algunos aspectos es similar, sí, no lo niego. Pero a Ante lo amo, como una mujer ama a un hombre. Y en eso no se parece al amor que siento por vos, son completamente distintos.-**

Su corazón cayó nuevamente en el dolor, ella reconocía su amor por él. Pero era por Ante que no lo reconocía como Él Amor.

**-Estás siempre para mí, hasta Haruka está celosa de como nos complementamos en muchos aspectos.- **Rió al recodar a su amada amiga reclamando atención para ella.** –Ojalá algún día pueda agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí. Sólo vos viste lo diferente que era, y me impulsaste a buscar lo que me faltaba.-**

**-Por qué te hacés esto.- **La miró al los ojos, ninguno de los dos pudo ocultar sus lágrimas.** –Te vas a lastimar de una forma innecesaria. Se está muriendo Serena, Dios, sé que lo amás más de lo que quisiera admitir. ¿Pero ser su esposa?-**

**-Soy diferente al resto de la gente, vos mejor que nadie lo sabés.- **Serena se frotó los brazos, el clima había cambiado, pronto llovería.

**-Pero seguís siendo una nena.- **La acercó hasta él para poder abrazarla. **–Si bien dentro tuyo sos una mujer, con sus pensamientos y sus necesidades. Sos chica para enfrentarte a todo esto. Van a vivir y ser un matrimonio, que pasa si quedás embarazada. Él se está yendo y vos te quedarías acá con un bebé, sola.- **Su corazón latía furiosamente de imaginarla embarazada.

**-Sé que no estaría sola, están mis padres, mis padrinos, Haruka y Michiru. Y por supuesto, estás vos a mi lado. No amarías a un bebito mío y de Ante.- **Se meció en sus brazos, posó su cabeza sobre el masculino pecho de él. Abrigándose del frío, buscando su calidez.

**-Amaría cualquier cosa que fuese tuya. Pero no quiero que sufras, no creo que pueda quedarme al matrimonio. Si lo hago interrumpiría la boda.-**

Por un momento los dos callaron, lentamente comenzó a lloviznar. Gotas como lágrimas silenciosas, él sabía que eran sus lágrimas. Jamás podría dejarla ir, la amaba más allá de toda lógica, y tendría que perderla...

**-No me dejes. No te vallas, compartí esto también conmigo.- **Apartó la cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo.

La suave llovizna se convirtió en lluvia, empapándolos. Él no podía apartar la vista de los ojos de ella, sabía que recordaría esa noche para siempre. El delicado rostro de ella, la forma especial en que lo miraba, la diferencia del latir de sus corazones. La perfección que ella representaba para él, el amor que nunca podría llegar a ser.

Ella se despegó lentamente de su pecho, y él sintió el frío de perderla. De repente perdió la capacidad de respirar, de comprender. Sólo podía sentir, sus perfectos labios buscaron los de él. Ella lo estaba besando, lentamente, amorosamente. Tomó ese milagroso momento, la estrechó fuertemente a él, se dejó besar. Dejó que ella fuera quien tomara la decisión de profundizar más la caricia.

Lentamente separó sus labios, continuó acariciando sus hombros, pero ya separada de él. **–Esto es lo único que te puedo dar. Todo lo demás es sólo de Ante, no puedo responder a tu amor de la forma que vos querés que respondas. Pero al menos ya podés responder a que sabe un beso dado con amor.- **

**-Siempre vas a ser la única para mí. Pensé que podía engañarte¿siempre lo supiste?- **Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.** –Entonces gracias por dejarme estar a tu lado, gracias por dejarme saber a qué sabían tus besos. Pero no me pidas que esté en la Iglesia viéndote cometer esa locura. No puedo Sere, no me lo pidas.-**

Ella acarició su rostro con profundo cariño.** –Me gustaría tenerte a mi lado, pero no puedo obligarte. Yo te llevo en mi corazón y Ante también.- **Volvieron a abrazarse en silencio, los dos bajo la lluvia.

_**Si me rebelo contra el destino y desafío al universo,**_

_**Atentaré contra el cielo y me convertiré en un criminal...**_

La fiesta se desarrollaba tranquilamente, el vals sonaba de fondo. En medio de la pista Serena en brazos de Ante, realizando su primer baile como marido y mujer. La felicidad rodeaba a todos los presentes, aunque un poco de dolor de vez en cuando aparecía reflejado en los miembros más directos de la familia.

Serena riendo pasó de los brazos de Ante a los de su padre y luego bailó con su padrino, ahora suegro, Víctor. A pesar del asombro de algunos Haruka no se perdió de participar en el vals. Esa noche no podía ser más feliz, aunque sabía que no iba a durar mucho esa felicidad, segundo a segunda Ante moría delante de ella.

Sus ojos ardieron por las lágrimas, pero no las dejó salir. Apenas tuvo oportunidad se alejó de la muchedumbre. Caminó sintiendo el eco de la música y las risas por fastuosa recepción, no había escatimado en gasto. Ese iba a ser él único momento feliz de su vida.

**-No tendrías que vestir blanco.-** Reconoció su vos enseguida, pero donde antes había sólo ecos de cariño, sólo podía reconocer dolor y rencor. **–Sabés que es verdad, el blanco simboliza la pureza de la novia. Ya no queda pureza en vos.-** No fue una pregunta, sólo una afirmación, Serena apartó el rostro avergonzada.

**-No me digas eso, por favor.-** Él se veía tan triste, como le gustaría borrar ese dolor, era peor saber que ella misma era la causa de su pena.

**-Anoche fui a buscarte, para decirte que me iba a quedar a la boda, que iba a estar a tu lado.-** Se interrumpió al recordar lo que había visto. Serena retuvo el aliento, sabía bien de lo que hablaba. **–Me destruyó saber que estabas con él, acaso no podías esperar a llegar a casarte. Yo... lo había aceptado, sabía que eras de él... Pero el verte haciendo el amor con mi primo fue demasiado. No te puedo explicar el odio que siento en este momento, siento como si me hubieran robado el alma.-** Serena se dirigió hasta él. **–No te acerques, no puedo contenerme, estoy demasiado aturdido y no quiero de alguna forma lastimarte.-**

**-Nunca me lastimarías, yo confió en vos, y conozco el cariño que tenés por mí. ¿Por qué me lastimarías?- Serena se acercó hasta él.**

**La tomó entre sus brazos, la sintió de nuevo con él. Pero dolía saber que ella nunca sería suya. Escondió su cara sobre el hueco del cuello de Serena, respirando su aroma, guardándolo para él. Se separó lentamente, trazando un camino ascendente acariciando lentamente con su nariz el cuello y la cara de ella. **

**-Tengo que decirte adiós, y es lo más difícil que tuve que hacer en mi vida.- **Le dijo suavemente cerca del oído. **–No puedo desearte que seas eternamente feliz, porque sabemos que esta fantochada va a durar un año. Pero voy a volver y cuando lo haga voy a reclamar lo que me pertenece. Y entre esas cosas, estás vos.-**

Se apartó de ella, dejándola sola. Su más grande refugio la dejaba, él ya no la veía igual. Se había convertido para él en un derecho por el cual exigir, el dolor la llenó por completo. Ante y él parecían copias exactas, la única diferencia era los 9 años de edad, los rasgos de Ante eran de un joven, pero los de él eran ya de un adulto. Cuando lo volviera a ver, Ante estaría muerto, y ¿ella tendría el valor de alejarse de él, de saber que ese fantasma no era su esposo, sino su primo? Amaba a su marido¿pero sería capaz de estar con su primo sólo para recordarlo?

**-Estás acá, pensé que ya te habías arrepentido de la boda.-** Ante la hizo reír cuando todo lo que quería era gritar. **–Ya sé estás ansiosa por volver a dormir juntos, anoche no podía para de hacerte el amor. ¿No te habré lastimado?-** Preguntó un poco arrepentido, sólo un poco.

**-Estoy bien mi amor, pero me gustaría dejar a todos e ir a casa para hacer el amor. Ya no quiero que nos despeguemos más.- **Dijo entre risa y llanto.

**-Si te llego a sacar temprano de la fiesta, tu padre va a adivinar nuestras intensiones y va a castrarme. Es mejor que nunca sepa que lo hicimos antes de la boda, mejor que piense que jamás te toqué. Se lo decimos cuando ya me haya ido, así no me corre.- **Ambos rieron antes de besarse profundamente, era tan corto el tiempo que tenía juntos, no podían perderlo sintiéndose tristes.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que él todavía estaba ahí, los vio marcharse juntos. Esa fue la última vez que vio a su primo con vida.

_**Ella...Ella Es mí pecado...**_

Tomó el primer vuelo de Inglaterra a Japón, no le interesaba que la tuviera orden de captura en el país. Había efectuado el asalto más grande de Japón, 2.500.000.000 de la compañía Black. Todos sospechaban de él pero jamás conseguirían las pruebas, y sin ellas no había juicio o prisión.

Pero igual había decidido dejar el país, estar allí le recordaba que no podía estar con la persona que amaba y no podía torturarse de esa manera. En parte ya se había vengado, pero quería más y lo iba a conseguir. Ahora no se vengaba sólo de Ante por robársela, sino que se iba a vengar de su familiar por haberlo desterrado, ninguno había confiado en él. Todos lo habían sentenciado y para todos era culpable. Esa era la verdadera imagen que tenía su familia de él, para ellos él era un criminal.

Ingresó al país con un pasaporte falso, era otro hombre. El dinero lo conseguía todo y él tenía mucho, condujo directamente desde el aeropuerto hasta el lugar donde velaban al joven. Ante había muerto y todos se despedían de sus restos mortales, no parecía enfermo a pesar del sufrimiento que había pasado. Eso decían las amigas de su tía, Serena lo había cuidado día y noche, según las mujeres, fue gracias a ella que él vivió más. Siguió recorriendo el lugar, vió a toda su familia. Todos menos Serena, al pasar escuchó que ella estaba confinada a su habitación y que no salía por nada del mundo. Solo dormía, no habla, casi no comía. Se estaba dejando morir.

Inmediatamente salió del velatorio y corrió para llegar a ella. Ingresó al hogar de sus tíos y sin pensarlo se dirigió hasta la habitación que Serena compartía con Ante. Allí estaba en la cama, increíblemente flaca. Sus ojos miraban al vacío, habían perdido su brillo.

El deseo de tomarla para él llegó tan fuerte que no pudo detenerse. Él sabía como hacerla volver, tenía que acariciarla, besarla. Llenarla de su amor. Sin perder tiempo se desvistió, corrió las sábanas, la atrajo a su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla...

_**Ella es... Mí pecado...**_

**----------------------Fin Flash Black----------------------**

_**¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**__** S&D**__**¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**_

Los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la casa. Lo había provocado durante todo el baño, lo había mordido, había degustado el sabor de cuello. Se había dado el gusto de recorrer su musculoso cuerpo, para enjabonarlo y se había dilatado lo suficiente sobre su vientre para logar volverlo loco.

No había dudado ni un segundo de cambiar las caricias de sus manos por las de sus labios y su lengua. Recorrió el magro y delineado torso de él, probando las gotas de agua que se deslizaban descendentemente hasta él lugar donde más le urgía llegar.

Estaba fascinada con los suaves rizos que ocultaban la piel sedosa de Darien. Recorrió pausadamente la longitud de él arrancando jadeos de placer, quería volverlo loco, así que evitó llegar a la punta.

Se deslizó arriba y abajo, lamiendo, presionando con los labios. Sólo para torturarlo raspó suavemente sus dientes contra su delicada piel. Acarició sus piernas deslizando sus manos hasta alcanzar su colita, acariciándola, excitándolo.

Él había cerrado la ducha, sus manos estaba aferradas a la pared, encerrándola a ella entre él y la pared. Cada vez que alzaba su vista veía la satisfacción que le estaba dando con sus caricias.

La tortura había sido suficiente, lo tomó delicadamente entre sus manos. Repitiendo una y otra vez el movimiento ascendente y descendente, con el ritmo él le había marcado. Fugazmente lamió la punta húmeda de Darien, él gimió por el placer que le produjo. Condujo su mano hasta la nuca de su novia, para incitarla a continuar y ella lo hizo. Lo deslizó profundamente dentro de su calida boca, acariciando con la lengua y sus labios la sensible punta, una y otra vez. Darien no podía soportar mucho tiempo el martirio, si seguía excitándolo así.

**-Te quiero dentro mío.-** Le dijo separándose de él y volviendo a su placentera misión.

Él la ayudó a incorporarse, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama sin despegar su boca de la de ella. Podía sentir su propio sabor mezclado con el calido aliento de Serena y eso lo volvía más loco.

**-Va a tener que venir vos arriba amor. Estás a dolorida y es preferible que la que lleve el mando seas vos, no sé si puede contenerme mucho.- **No sabía por donde besarla, recorría su cuerpo húmedo frenéticamente, no podía tener lo suficiente de ella.

Serena respondió con la misma pasión a cada beso y lo obligó a recostarse sobre la cama. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su vientre. Disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpo y de la dureza de Darien que se frotaba contra su cuerpo.

Darien recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de Serena, demorándose en sus pechos, para acuñarlos, excitarlos. Se incorporó hacia ella y acarició sus senos con la boca, hasta dejar los pezones duros y erguidos.

Volvió a recostarse y la siguió recorriendo hasta llegar a su vientre, la separó de su cuerpo y recorrió con sus dedos el sexo de Serena. Ella estaba calida y húmeda como para recibirlo. Introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella, arrancándole un grito de goce. Ya la necesitaba y no necesitaba dilatar el asunto más. Llevó sus dedos húmedos de ella hasta su boca para deleitarse con su sabor.

Serena sintió deshacerse al ver como Darien disfrutaba del sabor de ella, la imagen en sí era sorprendentemente erótica. Se inclinó hasta su boca para compartir con él su mismo placer, sentir su propio sabor en la boca de Darien la dejaba siempre sin aliento.

Él deslizó sus dedos hasta la boca de ella, lamiendo y succionando todo el sabor que todavía quedaba en ellos. Serena seguía frotando su cuerpo contra su endurecido miembro, sacudiendo lentamente sus caderas, creando un ritmo hipnotizante. Darien perdió el control, dirigió su mano hasta alcanzar su cuerpo y lo introdujo sin más rodeos dentro del cuerpo de Serena.

Ambos gritaron y se aferraron al otro, era demasiado el placer. No importaba como hacían, podía ser suave y romántico, o duro y fuerte. Lo importante era sentirse piel a piel y demostrarse la necesidad que tenía el uno por el otro. Demostrarse el amor que sentían, de la forma más intima que podía existir.

Sabían que no iban a durar mucho, los dos estaban sobre excitados y sentían sus cuerpos próximos al orgasmo. A pesar de saberlo ninguno disminuyó la fuerza y la profundidad de las envestidas que juntos creaban. Los dos empujando a la vez, cada vez más rápido, más intenso, más sublime.

Hasta que el clímax los alcanzó juntos, gimiendo, tratando de recuperar el aire, pero sin separarse. Serena siguió meciéndose lentamente, prolongando la sensación de placer un poco más, pero sin dejar que Darien saliera de su cuerpo.

**-Te amo Serena.-** Le dijo en besos. **-Pero como ante proyecto de futuro padre de tus hijos. Te pido que al menos descansemos hasta el mediodía, antes de una nueva ronda de arrumacos. No quiero que nada quede lastimado o medio roto, porque no podamos controlarnos.- **Sentenció seriamente.

**-Como ante proyecto de futura madre de tus hijos.-** Respondió increíblemente feliz. **–Te digo que ni loca espero 4 horas para hacerte el amor de nuevo. Lo siento, hoy es mi día de Daaaariiiiieeeeeen HACEME TUYAAAA. Y no pienso dejarlo.- **Dijo riendo y provocando la risa de él.

A las 11 Serena lo volvió a seducir e hicieron el amor nuevamente. Todo él día estuvieron amándose por toda la casa. Haciendo proyectos juntos, rezando para que Kaoru les diera la oportunidad de lograr su mayor anhelo, ser padres. Y pasar el resto de su vida juntos.

_**¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**__** S&D**__**¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**_

La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre la cuidad, estaba triste. Darien había vuelto a su casa, sus padres llegarían esa misma noche y no podía pasar la noche con él. Todavía su cuerpo ardía y dolía por todas las horas de pasión que habían compartido. Pero decidió concentrarse en él trabajo, la noche la ayudaba a pensar y sus mejor ideas habían surgido en las altas horas de descanso. Pero sólo podía pensar en Darien, su único plan es mente era raptarlo y llevarlo hasta su casa. Conducirlo hasta su habitación y esposarlo a la cama. Todavía tenía que recompensarlo por el chocolatito y tenía un par de ideas interesantes para probar.

_Oh, my love... my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely time  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
Godspeed your love to me__  
_

No supo porqué, pero de repente sintió como que él la observaba. Había vuelto para volverla loca, de eso estaba segura. Sólo habían estado juntos en la fiesta en Osaka, había cambiado tanto. Ahora le parecía un ser repulsivo, la había mirado lascivamente y había estado refregando su cuerpo al de ella. No era él, se sintió sucia cuando la había tocado y jamás le había pasado eso. No entendía como él había cambiado tanto, no lo podía odiar sólo por lo que se había convertido.

Sintió los cabellos de su nuca erizarse, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable como en ese momento. ¿Acaso él estaba tan cerca? El timbre la puerta sonó, se sintió hiperventilar, algo no estaba saliendo bien. No podía llamar a nadie, ya que sentía que no tenía vos. Se deslizó lentamente por las escaleras y juntando fuerzas abrió la puerta.

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea,__ to the sea  
to the open arms of the sea  
lonely rivers sigh 'wait for me, wait for me'  
I'll be coming home wait for me  
_

Él estaba ahí parado frente a ella. No era el mismo hombre de Osaka, sus ojos reflejaban la alegría de verla y su sonrisa podía derretir a cualquier mujer. Era él, su amigo, el que la había dejado el día de su boda.

Su corazón no sabía si alegrarse o si llorar de dolor. Ante hubiese sido igual a su edad, su amado esposo se vería de la misma manera si hubiese sobrevivido. Y Darien nunca habría entrado en su vida. Ni Ami, Lita, Mina y Rei, ninguno. Tembló ante la idea de perderlos a todos, ellos ya eran su vida, sus amigos y él hombre al que amaba.

Él ingresó a su casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ella no podía verse más indefensa, más vulnerable o más hermosa. No pudo evitar tomarla en sus brazos y desear que nadie los volviera a separar.

**-Amor, calmate. ****Ya estamos juntos, de nuevo. Y esta vez si voy a protegerte de todo. Te lo aseguro.-** Hablo en susurros cerca de su oído, sabiendo lo parecidas que eran las voces de Ante y de él. Iba a usar cualquier recurso para que ella lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Ella era de él, había vuelto para reclamarla y para terminar de hundir a su familia.

Ella trató de salir de su agarre, con tanta fuerza que tambaleó y perdió el equilibrio. Sintió un gran dolor en la cabeza y todo se puso negro de golpe.

_Oh, my love... my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely time  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can __do so much  
are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
Godspeed your love to me_

Se despertó aturdida y llorando, había tenido otra vez ese mal sueño, él volvía. Y la lastimaba, sólo porque no podía amarle como él lo hacía. Vio la cama arrugada, estaba desnuda y la lluvia de la ducha corría. Todavía le daba vuelta la cabeza y le dolía. Miró el despertador, era raro sus padres siempre la despertaban a las 8 si ella no lo hacía. Pero hoy eran las 9 y nadie la había ido a ver, por lógica sus padres no estaban.

No recordaba nada del sueño, sólo que él estaba y había sido un tanto extraño, sólo pequeños recuerdos tenía en mente. Le había arrancado la ropa, la había estudiado desnuda, deslizando sus manos al lo largo de sus cuerpo, recordarlo la hacía tiritar por el miedo, pero era el golpe en la cabeza lo peor que le había pasado, por eso no podía defenderse, como se lo había hecho. Levantó la mano hasta donde recordaba que se había golpeado. Su corazón latió violentamente, podía sentir la sangre seca en su pelo.

No pudo respirar, todo había sido real, no era Darien quien se bañaba en la ducha, ella estaba desnuda. La desesperación la atrapó, sentía humedad entre las piernas, no podía haberle hecho eso a ella. Las lágrimas brotaron seguidas de un grito mudo que no pudo emitir.

Lo escuchó cerrar la canilla, quería escapar de él pero las piernas no le respondían. Estaba paralizada por el miedo. Lo vio, estaba semi desnudo, sólo la toalla en sus caderas lo tapaba.

–**Te despertaste bella durmiente.- **Dijo sin humor.

**-No, no, no te, te acer... acerques.-** Hablaba tartamudeando estaba llena de pánico.

**-O me vas a hacer ¿qué?-** Estaba divertido, Serena no se daba cuenta que le estaba regalando una hermosa vista de ella desnuda.

Rompió en llanto, tan fuerte y tan desgarrador, que a él se le rompió lo poco que le quedaba de alma. Se acercó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos. **–Soltame, soltame.-** Gritó desesperada, su cuerpo estaba tieso debido a la cercanía del hombre.

No tenía la fuerza para enfrentarse a él, la cabeza le latía más fuerte, el dolor no le permitía pensar y las lágrimas no le permitían ver. Él la colocó bajo su cuerpo y ella creyó morir.

**-Por favor, por favor Mal. No lo hagas...**

_

* * *

_

_BSSM no mío._

_"Ella es mi Pecado" pertenece a Clamp RG Veda tomo 7_

_"Unchained Melody" de The Righteous Brothers_

_Chap dedicado a dos personitas especiales Aurea y Angie Bloom!_

_**¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**__**Desde Toby con Suyi**__**.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**_

_Debo reconocer que cuando mi Diosa me __dijo, "Amor podés escribir la intro vos, yo estoy cansadita" me dio culpa. La quiero para mí las 24 horas del día y no quiero ni que se siente a escribir. Y si lo hace al menos tiene que sentarse en mis piernas, la necesito cerca y disponible. –Eso último lo consigo siempre- _

_No ha pasado mucho por aquí, como verán en este chap tenemos grandes revelaciones, aunque es un capítulo dedicado casi exclusivamente a Black. Todos teníamos que conocerlo. Aunque no fue muy largo, en cantidad de hojas. Suyi comprendió que era lo justo para el personaje. No podía agregar nada más, cualquier cosa hubiese quedado descolgado. Además se emocionó un tanto con eso que ustedes llaman lemon, no sé como trascribe esas cosas. Me da vergüenza pensar que hace cosas peores conmigo._

_Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo o como ella cuando lo escribió. Sin molestarlas más me despido. Paz. _

_Acheron_

**Replys:**

**Pink****y:** Ya sé lo del chocolate fue un bum! Y a todas se les encendió el cerebro. Sigo insistiendo que está genial y es una buena forma de comer chocolate sin pensar en las calorías, enseguida las vas a bajar jajajajaja Besos

**Isabel:** Feliz de que sigas aquí conmigo leyendo este fic! Y que te guste y lo disfrutes. Ya vendrán los Dariencits y Serenits es cuestión de esperar. Besos

**Usako Pau:** Gran idea lo del chocolate, te juro que invención mía jajajajaja Me tomo muy en serio lo de ser una perdida y no puedo decepcionar a mis compañeras perdidas. Nos vemos en msn, sabés que te quiero un choro!!! Besotes

**Eliz:** Reina ya sé que Black no es tu tipo favorito, pero es genial y sí está re obsesionado como decíamos en msn jajajajaja Tu Celta está siendo de lo más divino, reconozco que al principio estaba como rey dando ordenes. Gracias a Dios ya estamos en paz y armonía, compramos café nuevo y no se queja. Directamente se encarga él de hacerlo, es un divino. Además dice que si Tigger te molesta lo mandes para acá, nadie jode a su nena y vive para contarlo . Besos

**Gaby:** es que Va a estar Bueno el Sur, o para seguir con los slogans políticos. En ves de v, el vice y vos. Suyi, Eliz y Vos!!!! Jajajajaja Triunvirato de perdidas jijijijiji Viste que nadie dice nada de la PresidentA porque es con A. Tengo miedo, mirá si no podemos escribir más fic porque ella no quiere TT miedoo.

Eso de que sos la mitad mía da miedo también, a ver si me caen tus chicos a reclamar la mitad del servicio que vos les das! Yo te juro que no puedo Ash, me da las 24 horas, tendría que inventar tiempo jejejejejeje.

**Laura: **see la segunda vez siempre es mejor, al menos me conformo con eso jajajaja. Nos vemos prontito, Besotes!!! PD: te compraste el reloj?.

**Jane: **Now you know who is Chief, and you were right!!!. Haruka is Chief!!! I was a bad girl, and never use a She or He when Chief talk. But you find it. Congratulations!!! jijijiji

This chap was all about Black, I love him!!! I hope you enjoy it! Bye Besotes!!!

**Conchis:** feliz que tu ojo siga normal jajajajaja. Lo del chocolate fue lo mejor del chap sin duda, al menos lo más comentado y sí a quién no le gusta comerlo asó. Es más quiero mi chocolate ahora!!!! Jajajjaja Besitos nos vemos!!!

**3rill:** Espero que te haya gustado la descripción de Black, sólo puedo agregar que es un bombonazo, un poco mal de la cabeza. Pero bonito como para perdonarlo!!! Conseguiste cobijita humana para calentarte? Tenemos que hacer un llamando a algún buen joven que quiera pasar el crudo invierno a tu lado? Me quedé preocupada!! Que alguien le caliente los pieses a Erill!!! Jijijiji Besotes linda!!!

**Kaoru:** Mi doctora favorita, como van esos estudios? Tendremos Dariencitos? Todo depende de usted!!! Lo de los Pitufos fue un flash back impresionante que me agarró, no podía parar de reír mientras lo escribía. Lo peor es que por acá realmente decían que cobraban vida!!! Que miedo!!! Espero que estés mejor de tu gripe!!! Cuidate Besotes!!!

**Carmenklis: **Esta vez te llegó el mail? Espero que si!!! Buaa igual no me anda bien el msn es estos días, así que puede pasar cualquier cosa jiji. Hay tantas cosas que nos justan que se pueden combinar!!! Hay que buscar nuevos usos para todos, por ejemplo el chocolate jejejjeje. Besotes!!!!

**Angie: **A esperar un poco más que Haruka debe reponerse de la visita de Black, pero el anillo está en camino y vamos a ver que pasa con el pobre!!! Jajajajaja

Gracias por defenderme del malo del profe!!! Te quiero!!! TT me emociona saber que alguien quiere vengarse por mí!!! Besotes mil preciosa!!!

**Sere Mamo:** Me encanta que te haya gustado mi fic, espero que te siga gustando!!! Las chicas dicen que es virgen porque ella nunca habla de si tuvo o no sexo. Es una suposición que ellas tienen y a Serena no le interesaba aclarar. Y sí va a ver bebitos, espero que pronto, porque ya me siento vieja de esperarlo jajajajaja Besotes, hasta la próxima!!!

**Serena:** Me alegro que hayas disfrutado del lemon y que te guste mi historia, estoy medio loca pero me gusta!!! Jijiiji Que alegría que compartamos a la misma amiga Doña Eliza como dice Gaby. Mirá la publicidad que anda haciendo!!! Cuidate y nos vemos por aquí pronto, Besotes!!!

**TrisChiba:** espero que sigas disfrutando de este par de locos enamorados. A mi también me encanta hacerlos hacer tonteras y que sean diferente. Eso es lo bueno del UA, se puede hacer lo que uno quiere jijijiji Besos y cuidate!!!!


	21. ¡Di que sí!

_**Capítulo 20**_

_**¡D**__**i que Sí!**_

**-No puedo creer que estemos por hacer esto.-** Lita estaba un tanto nerviosa. **–Estamos por ir al mejor restaurante de todo Japón sin reserva, si nos dejan entrar es un milagro.-**

**-Ya sé, pero Serena dijo que dijera el lugar que más me gustara y se me ocurrió este. A decir verdad no sé por qué este.- **

**-Es fácil Lucy, anoche hablamos de cosas increíbles y dijimos que era una locura que se tuviera que pedir reserva 8 meses antes en este restaurante.- **Dijo Darien sacando de su dilema a Andrew

**-¿Si Ricki pero creé****s que podamos entrar?-**

**-No sé, a veces Serena hace cosas muy raras. Así que casi ya no me asombro.- **

**-Hablando de Sere¿cómo está?- **Interrumpió Lita.

Darien suspiró.** –Bien, o al menos eso dice. Pero cuando estás en un caso así, no sé si se puede confiar en la persona agredida.-**

**-Yo hablé con ella cuando salimos con las chicas, está rara. Como si esperara que la siguieran. Pero me juró y me perjuró que no la violó.- **Confesó la morocha.

**-Ese es mi miedo, mucha gente que sufre de este problema niega haberlo experimentado. Es más no dejó que nadie la revisara.- **Seguía furioso, no podía negarlo.

**-¿Vos qué creés?-**Andrew estaba también preocupado por la novia de su amigo.

**-Que si encuentro al tipo lo mato. O al menos me saco las ganas que tengo de romperle la cara desde hace una semana.-**

**-Me contó un poco Sere.- **Interrumpió Lita.** –Es el primo hermano de su primer novio, o algo así.-**

**-Si, algo así. El problema es que al parecer no es la primera vez que lo hace. Y en aquella ocasión Serena tampoco permitió que la examinaran. Eso me dijo Haruka.-**

**-Darien quedate tranquilo**** tal vez, Dios quiera, y sea como dice ella. Y no pasó nada.- **Lo consoló Andrew, mientras bajaban del auto.

**-Hace una semana que no me le acerco. No quiero presionarla, pero yo mismo necesito besarla y hacerle el amor, para sentir que está conmigo y que nada le pasó.- **Se angustió visiblemente.

**-Dale tiempo.- Lita le acarició el brazo.**

**-Le estoy dando tiempo, pero tengo miedo que todo lo que teníamos hasta hace una semana, se pierda por este hijo de puta.- **Le sonrió aunque no lo sintiera, Lita era una chica increíble, y una gran amiga para Serena. Estaba feliz por la pareja de su amigo, él se merecía lo mejor y Lita lo era.

**-Vas a ver que todo termina bien. Confiemos en Serena, si dice que está todo bien, entonces porque no creerle.- **La morocha le regaló una sonrisa.

**-Bueno mejor hablemos de otra cosa.- **Andrew, lo separó celoso de la proximidad de los dos.** -Se imaginan yendo a comer a los arcos dorados con estas fachas. Porque no creo que podamos entrar acá.- **

Los tres se quedaron mirando fijamente al restaurante más exclusivo de Japón. La respuesta la tenía sólo Serena...

_**¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**__** S&D¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**_

**-¡Hola Kaoru!- **Gritó alegre la joven al volante.

**-¿Serena podés hablar?- **

**-Sip, no creo que nadie pare un Ferrari, por estar el conductor hablando por teléfono. Además tengo el "manos libres".- **Rió la pensar la situación.

**-Bueno me acaban de llegar los resultados, ya había hecho las preliminares con Himura en casa, pero ahora los análisis confirman nuestra teoría.-**

**-¿Entonces dio negativo?- **El corazón volvió a latir en su pecho.

**-Totalmente, te vas morir cuando veas los componentes, pero estabas en lo cierto. Tuviste mucha suerte.- **Sentenció la doctora.

**-Gracias Kaoru, sabía que no lo iba a hacer pero no quise correr riesgos. Más que nada ahora que estamos tratando de hacer bebés.- **Le gustaba recordar esa posibilidad, la de una familia con Darien.

**-Y vamos muy bien Serena, como ya te lo dije. Es cuestión de buena puntería y los soldaditos de Darien van**** a estar revoloteando por ahí haciendo lo que deben hacer.-**

**-Los soldaditos de Darien hace rato que andan dando vueltas, pero no tenían nada con qué trabajar.- **Ambas rieron con ganas.

**-Ves que todo va a salir bien.- **La dulzura en la vos de Kaoru la llenó de esperanzas.

**-Gracias Doc, la última pregunta es...-**Fue interrumpida al captar el mensaje.

**-Matalo, cobrate los días de abstinencia.-**

**-Fue duro.- **Dijo fingiendo agotamiento.

**-Imagino, pero necesitaba el canal limpio, y en buen estado.-**

**-No estaba en buen estado la semana pasada.- **De pronto se sonrojó pensando el motivo del mal estado, Darien.

**-Nena, sabés que no. Se dieron como bestias, decí que me lo tomé como**** una provocación de vuestra parte.-**

**-Jajaja, Kaoru, toda una profesional y me decís estas cosas.- **Fingió una vergüenza que no sentía.

**-A no nena, llegué a casa y le dije a Kenshin que si su discípulo podía hacer esas cosas, lo mínimo es que él también.-**

Las dos estallaron en risas, hacía días que no se sentía tan libre. Los resultados del análisis habían dado negativo y eso la llenaba de dicha. Bueno, además del hecho de estar conduciendo su hermosa Ferrari.

**-No sé como hago yo para conocer a toda gente loca.-**

**-Loca pera satisfecha.- **Respondí la Doctora.

**-Espero que después de esta noche, yo me una a tu bando.-**

**-No comás con ajo, imagino que se van a arrancar la ropa y sería feo que entre tanto traqueteo el querido ajo haga su particular participación.- **Su doctora bromeaba con ella sin ningún problema, realmente eso era algo salido de una historieta.

**-Me cuido del ajo, algo más que tenga que saber.-**

**-Si pero si te lo dijo no sé si vas a tener un accidente. Así que estacioná primero.-**

Kaoru habló como doctora, con ese tono que ponen cuando van a dar una noticia fatal.

**-Listo, soltá lo que tengas que decir Dra. Queen.-**Quiso volver a las risas, pero eran mayor sus miedos, que otra cosa.

**-Ya sé que soy la mujer que cura, ese chiste me tiene casada. Serie de ****miércoles.-**

**-No te sulfures, y decime.- **Su voz sonaba como de otro mundo, tenía la garganta cerrada de los nervios.

**-Bueno, hoy cuando estés con Darien...-**

_**¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**__** S&D¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**_

**-Hola Gatito.-**

**-Hola mi vida, si seguís vistiendo esa ropa, tevoyapartiralmediocomounquesosuizo.- **Darien volvió a respirar.** –No es justo Michiru, hace una semana que estoy abstinente y me la traés como para sacrificio. Me estás probando, vos querés que peque.-**

**-Callate galán y dame un beso.- **Respondió la joven.

**-Michiru vos ordená y yo te complazco en lo que quieras.- **Darien la besó rápido para molestar a Haruka.

**-****¿Y mi azúcar rubia?-**

**-No pienso besarte.- **Le contestó enojada.

**-No te hagas la mala que te gustan mis besos.- **La arrastó a él para poder besarla.

**-Yo no entiendo nada. Vos no "eras" la novia de Serena.- **Le preguntó Lita a Michiru.

**-Soy la "novia de Serena". Y Haruka es la "novia de Darien"...-**Respondió divertida.

**-Por desgracia.- **La interrumpió la rubia.

**-Lo de desgracia es porque querés que sea verdad. Te morís por un pedazo de mí.- **Darien seguía apretujándola hasta morderle el hombro.

**-****Ay! Y me encantaría arrancarte el pedazo con los dientes.- **Le devolvió la mordida, pero en el cuello.

**-Dejen de pelear, son como dos chicos.-**

**-Michi... Él empezó.- **Se defendió rápido la rubia.

**-No mientas fuiste vos, que me querés arrancar las partes.- **Darien se hizo el pobrecito, acción que fue ignorada por todos.

**-Listo, Chito los dos, pórtense como dos adultos y no como grandotes pelotudos. Lita****, Haruka es mi pareja, yo soy la jefa de Andy y a su vez Haruka es jefa de nosotros dos y Haruka a su vez responde a Boss.- **Resumió rápidamente Michiru.

**-Listo, ya comprendo. ¿Quién falta además de la niña de rizos de oro?- **Los 5 se miraron sin poder contestarse, hasta que Darien rompió el silencio.

**-Ahí viene la ****pelirroja de mi vida y pelafustán de su marido.- **Hizo cara de asco al mencionar al último.

**-Te escuché ****Chivo.- **Le respondió Francis.

**-Hola Francis, un placer casi orgásmico verte.- **Le dijo Darien mientras sacaba de sus brazos a la pelirroja y la besaba.

**-Ya veo que no soy la única a la que amás con tu vida.-**Ironizó Haruka.

**-No Haruka, verte a vos es un placer orgásmico. Es más dame un segundo, es uno fuerte... Aaaaah listo sigamos.- **Todos estallaron de la risa, Darien parecía muy relajado la noche de hoy. Principalmente Lita esta asombrada del comportamiento del "amargo" hermano de Zafiro.

**-El Doc carilindo se comió un payaso****... Los efectos secundarios de no ponerla.- **Darien miró a Haruka con odio, se estaba mofando de su mala suerte.

**-Basta los dos.-**Gritó Michiru antes que empezara el ataque de nuevo.

**-Alguien hizo reservas para comer acá, porque yo no creo que hayan mesas libres. Menos para ocho.- **Observó en vos alta Kaoli.

**-Tal vez comamos en la cocina.- **Dijo animado Andrew.

**-O en la puerta del baño.- **Respondió Francis.

**-Si tenemos suerte.-**Intervino Lita mientras todos ya aceptaban el hecho de terminar en un fast food.

**-Callensé y disfruten del canto de esa sirena.- **Todos miraron extrañamente a Haruka y estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de quién sabe qué. Luego buscaron a Michiru, pero esta negó con la cabeza, nadie entendía nada.

De golpe por la esquina dobló un Ferrari negro, y estacionó en la puerta del restaurante. Los valet parking salieron corriendo para llegar primeros al auto. La puerta se abrió y Haruka gritó para asombro de todos.

**-Así que al fin te hiciste cargo de tu bebé.- **Sonriendo a su primita.

**-Si no podía dejarlo estacionado más. Ya lo extrañaba, además necesito movilizarme por mi cuenta en estos días.- **Serena saludó a todos, algunos seguían maravillados con el modelo de auto de ella.

**-Amor te ves hermosas.-**Dijo Darien llevándola hasta su pecho y besándola profundamente. Llevaba un hermoso vestido violeta, no de fiesta pero sí indicado para la elegancia y pomposidad que tenía el restaurante al que pensaban ir a comer.

**-Hoy no podría estar más feliz Darien, por eso me veo bien.-**Se acurrucó contra su pecho.

**-Y esa felicidad tiene que ver con...-**

**-Que te AMO y que hoy es el primer día... mejor dicho noche del resto de nuestras vidas.- **Respondió misteriosamente.

**-Eso quiere decir...- **Darien la instó a seguir.

**-Que le hagas caso a la Doctora Queen y no comas ajo.- **Con eso dio por cerrado el tema.

**-Eso me explica muchas cosas.-**

**-No seas tan curioso ya te voy a explicar a la noche... Ah, te aviso que vamos a tu casa.-**

**-No problem.-**

**-Bueno ahora expliquen a donde vamos a comer, porque acá no va a haber lugar**.- Interrumpió Andrew.

**-¿Por qué no?-**

**-Serena hay que hacer reserva 8 meses antes para poder tener una mesa. Esto no es la cantina de la vuelta de la escuela.- **Dijo el rubio provocándola.

**-Nunca fui a la cantina, pero el domingo vine a comer acá. Con mis padres y mis padrinos y no hubo problema. Dejen de llorar por el que puede ser, el no ya lo tenemos, busquemos el SÍ.-**

Se acercaron a la entrada.

**-Buenas Noches tienen reserva.-**

**-No, realmente no tenemos, pero somos 8 y nos gustaría una mesa de ser posible.- **Dijo Serena tranquilamente.

**-Lamento decirle que estamos cubiertos y no quedan más lugares.-**Respondió amablemente el Maître.

**-Uuu, que mal. Bueno ya que estamos acá no podría llamar al Chef, es un minuto****, quiero felicitarlo por su menú.- **Dijo la rubia viendo la cara de felicidad de Andrew.

**-No sé si pueda.- **Tomó el teléfono.** –Si, quieren saludar al Chef. Si, ya le comunico.- **Cortó el teléfono.** –En un minuto viene.-**

**-Serena me vas a tener que pagar los 1000 dólares que apostaste.- **Andrew estaba en la gloria.

**-No cantés victoria antes de tiempo.- **Le respondió.

5 minutos después el Chef llegó.

**-Mi adorada Señora que hace en la puerta.-**La cara de Andy palideció al ver a Serena besando en las mejillas al Chef.

**-Chef Mallman, mis amigos y yo queríamos deleitarnos con sus mejores ****recetas pero no tenemos reserva.- **Hizo uso de sucara de puchero.**-Volveremos en otro momento, pero al menos pude saludarnos antes de irnos.-**

Tres hombres que se encontraban al lado del Chef, dejaron de respirar al escuchar a la joven.

**-Mi querida Señora usted no necesita reserva.-**Dijo el Chef apoyado por los hombres.

**-No será mucha molestia ¿verdad?-**Le regaló una sonrisa a ellos.

**-Nunca. Es más voy a tener el placer de acompañarla hasta su mesa.-**

Caminaron hasta la mesa, el Chef y Serena del brazo, escoltados por los tres hombres. Detrás Francis y Kaoli, seguidos de Lita y Andrew. Y por último Darien escoltando a Haruka y a Michiru muertos de la risa por el futuro económico de Andy.

**-A****ndy me debés 1000 dólares.-**

**-¿Como lo hiciste?****- **Preguntó asombrado y cabizbajo.

**-Una mujer con influencias es lo peor que se te puede cruzar.- **Rió feliz mientras tomaba la mano de Darien.

**-Más cuando el Chef abrió el restaurante gracias a los honorarios que cobró en tu boda****. Y los tres socios son amigos de la infancia de tu papá.- **Michiru no pudo evitar sacar de su ignorancia a Andrew, quién se quiso matar.

**-Brindo por eso.-**Alzó la copa Francis.

La cena fue muy divertida, todos congeniaron tan bien que parecían amigos de toda la vida. Lita fue la más tímida pero al pasar el rato se convirtió en la más interesada por saber los chanchullos de cada uno y se sorprendió al saber lo de Ante. Pero salvando ese momento melancólico. Todos lloraban constantemente de la risa, por todo.

**-Uuu ****que momento, llegó la hora de pagar...- **Dijo Lita divertidas, la mesa se quedó en silencio absoluto.

**-Paga Chief.-**Gritó Francis.

**-Si que pague Chief.- **Secundó Michiru.

**-Pero Michiru, mirá que la plata mía es la que usas para comprar tus cosas.-**

**-No, entonces que pague D'Or que es el extranjero.- **Siempre cuidando sus intereses.

**-De acá pago**** yo. Soy un pobre hombre que ni de luna de miel pudo llevarse a su esposa.- **Kaoli le sobó la espalda mientras fingía llanto.

**-No llorés, si no te vas, es porque sino nos desfalcan la empresa.- **Todos rieron.

**-OOOOh, que pague el nuevo.- **Dijo la pelirroja y las cara voltearon felices hacía Andy.

**-No, que yo no. Kaoli no seas perra. Mirá que te conozco desde que tenías las tetas viejas.-**

Todos estallaron de la risa y Kaoli aprovechó el tumulto para clavarle el tenedor en la pierna a Andy.

**-Bueno en realidad podría pagar Darien, él es el Doc Carilindo y exitoso.-**Dijo seriamente Haruka.

**-Ni mamado pago yo, menos después de ver todo lo que tragaron.-**Tras la negativa de Darien Haruka prosiguió.

**-Mejor sería...- **Haruka miró a Michiru, Michiru le devolvió la mirada y miraron a D'Or divertidas. Los tres cantaron a coro. **-Bosss, Bosss.- **

Siguió Haruka. **-Te llamamos al más allá, Oh poderoso Boss. Tú y tus millones de millones de billetotes. Tú que vives más allá de la abundancia y caminas con los mortales, apiádate de nosotros y de nuestros gulosos estómagos. Hazte presente yo te invoco Oh Gran Boss...-** silencio. **–En caso de que no quieras aparecerte entre tus mundanos seguidores, al menos podrías soltar la tarjeta AmEx Negra, esa que sólo le dan a los ricos y poderosos.- **Haruka abrió los ojos esperando, pero nada pasó.

**-Haruka lindo espectáculo, te faltó sacarte la ropa y bailar hasta llegar al extasis. La parte del desnudo no me molesta para nada.-**

**-Darien CALLATE.-** Él le tiró un beso. Haruka lo ignoró y luego gritó. **–¡¡¡¡BOSS!!!!-**

**-¿QUÉ?**** Yo no, repito, NO voy a pagar. No importa todo lo que ustedes quieran. Jamás pago cuando voy a algún lado, ni la ropa, ni la comida, ni el transporte. Hay dos niveles los que nacen como líderes y los que nacen para servir. Ustedes tres, bueno cuatro con Andrew, tienen que pagar lo que yo consumo. Les pago el sueldo.- **

_**¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**__** S&D¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**_

**-No puede ser que nadie la encuentre.- **Gritó colérico.

**-Black, desapareció, no volvió a la casa. Desde que la vimos salir la semana pasada.-**

**-Son todos unos incompetentes, la dejé en su casa. No desapareció. Quiero que la encuentren, no les pago para que no hagan nada.-**

**-No es cuestión de quién paga a quién Black. Sabe que la estamos vigilando y sabe como escapar de nosotros. Además no dejaste en claro que querés que hagamos con ella.- **Dijo el hombre.

**-Nada no se atrevan a tocarle un pelo.-**

**-Entonces, para que nos querés.-**

**-Quiero que esté vigilada las 24 horas, quiero saber donde está. Y por sobre todo quiero saber con quién esta.- **Sentenció Black.

_**¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**__** S&D¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**_

**-Me encantó que le ganaras la apuesta a Andy, es bueno verlo de vez en cuando arruinado.-**

**-No fue difícil, Andy no sabe a quién tiene como contrincante y habla siempre de más.-**Rió Serena mientras le dabas las llaves del Ferrari a Darien.

**-Esa es mi Andy, mi nena nunca sabe cuando cerrar la boca.-**

**-Que la trates como si fuera tu mujer, me pone celosa.- Volvió a reír.**

**-Tonta...- **Le encantaba que estuviera de tan buen humor.

Mientras salían de la ciudad ambos estuvieron en silencio por un largo rato.

**-Me gusta que estés viviendo conmigo en vez de con Haruka. Estaba muy celoso.-**

**-Perdón, pero necesitaba arreglar las cosas antes de poder venir para acá. No quiero que un psicópata ande cerca de nosotros.- **Dijo sin pensar.

**-No le tengo miedo a ese imbécil, que trate de entrar en mi propiedad.-**Respondió enojado.

**-No es cuestión de que se anime, él es capaz de hacer lo que se le ocurra. Pero cuando yo hablo escucha y a donde voy va.- **Miró por la ventana. **-Darien.- **Sus miradas se encontraron.** –Estoy rota, jajaja, creo que rota es poco. Nunca pensé que Malachite podía estar tan enfermo. Durante toda mi vida confié en poca gente. Haruka, Ante y nadie más. Luego llegó Mal, y él vio en mí todo lo que nadie veía. Yo no era una nena normal, él me ayudó a cultivarme. Estaba pendiente de mi con si fuera Pigmalión, creo que por eso se siente con tanto derecho sobre mí...-**

**-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que se había enamorado de vos?- **Su vos no demostraba ninguna emoción.

**-Siempre lo supe, aunque nunca le di ninguna señal de que le correspondía. Ante adoraba a su primo y no se daba cuenta de que el interés de Mal era más que de un primo a una prima.-**

**-¿Mal?-**

**-Con todos era muy serio, para nada pegado a sus primos. En parte le tenía miedo, o no sé, pero conmigo siempre estaba riendo y jugando. No me gustaba que lo llamaran "Black" lo hacían de manera despectiva. A Haruka no le gustaba nada que estuviera a mi lado, pero Michiru la había convencido de que confiara en mí.- **Le confesó.

**-Haruka dice que él estafó a la empresa y ahora temen que vuelva a hacerlo.-**

**-Mal es muy inteligente, jamás se mancharía a él mismo. Deja pista, sólo para que yo las encuentre. Le gusta jugar. Esta vez es el Sr. Tomoe quién cayó en su juego, el muy tonto va a perder todo, pero no se da cuenta.- **Parecía angustiada por el futuro del viejo amigo de sus padres.

**-Y para que quiere robarles Black.-**

**-Es su forma de "venganza" contra Ante y los Black, ellos me quitaron de su lado. Ahora él les quita lo que puede.-**

**-¿Cuánto les robó la primera vez?-**

**-144.000.000 dólares, un vuelto. Eso no fue nada comparado con la imagen que le regaló a Haruka...- **Calló.

**-Que imagen.-**A Darien no le gustó la forma en la que Serena se tensó al recordar.

**-Nosotros dos desnudos en la cama... la misma tarde que enterraban a Ante.-**

**-Hijo de puta.- **Darien se aferró al volante al recordar lo que había pasado hacía una semana.

----------------------Flash Back----------------------

**-Darien, podé****s venir un segundo.- **Kaoru entró muy preocupada a su consultorio.

**-Que pasó, me asusta esa cara.-**Dijo Darien.

**-Mirá Serena está en mi consultorio, está un poco alterada.- **Darien ya estaba afuera. **-Necesitaba verte, pero cuando yo la vi la obligué a quedarse conmigo un ratito.- **

**-QUE PASÓ- **Preguntó mientras salía corriendo al piso de ginecología seguido de la Doctora.

**-AL perecer tuvo algún altercado con un conocido, tiene un a pequeña contusión cerebral y está un poco nerviosa. Pero quedate tranquilo, y por sobre todo escuchala, lo necesita.-**

Entró al consultorio y la vio sentada en la camilla, con los brazos alrededor de piernas. Parecía tan frágil, tan chiquitita, su vista estaba perdida en la ventana. Sabía que algo grave había sucedido, pero temía saber qué.

----------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------

**-Está enfermo, pero no me violó ya te lo dije.-**

**-No sé si puedo creer una cosa así. Serena, me dijiste que no estuviste casi inconsciente durante 6 meses y me podés asegurar que no te tocó.- **Se exaltó.

**-Si lo conocieras como lo hago yo, verías que no es capaz de tocarme un pelo de esa forma.****- **Calló un instante. **-Él quiere que yo me entregue a él de la misma forma que lo hice con Ante, o como lo hago con vos.-**

**-Serena.-**Darien se angustió al ver el rostro mortificado de su amada.

**-Darien ¿realmente querés tener un hijo conmigo, tener una familia¿Cómo podés querer tenerme cerca?-**

**-Te amo, es por eso. Y si estás rota... yo voy a ser pegamento. Me encantan los rompecabezas, y vos sos mi favorito.-**

Llegaron a la casa sin hablar. Los dos se quedaron dentro del auto.

**-Kaoru dijo que encontró folículos maduros, por eso llegué tarde hoy.- **Salió del auto dejando a Darien solo.

Escuchó el ruido de motor al encenderse, Darien la dejó sola en la inmensa mansión.

Se quedó esperándolo en la puerta, pero sabía que no iba a volver. Darien estaba soportando todo, con el mínimo de información y nunca se quejaba, pero no creía en sus palabras. Como creer a una victima de violación, Mal la había violado, pero no de la forma que todos pensaban. Y eso no podían entenderlo, y menos ella, explicarlo.

Fue hasta la habitación que compartía con Darien, la casa parecía un mausoleo. Sólo podía escuchar su respiración, nada más. Pero la casa parecía tan viva, cada lugar tenía un recuerdo especial de Darien y ella.

Sonrió al pensar que la mayoría de esos recuerdos, eran de ellos haciendo el amor. La última vez que habían estado juntos en la casa, Darien no había esperado llegar a la habitación. No, la había tomado en las escaleras, algo difícil, pero la experiencia terminó siendo tan divertida que despertó todas sus pasiones.

Se desvistió y buscó la ropa deportiva de Darien, dormir sin él en esa cama tan grande iba a ser difícil. Tanto que querer decir, y tanto miedo de hacerlo. Iba a ser una noche larga, sola y fría.

Salió de la habitación rumbo al living. Tomó valor, después de una semana de escaparle.

**-Serena.-** Respondió la primer timbre el hombre.

**-Mal.-** Se largó a llorar.

**-No, no llores mi vida, donde estás. Decime así te voy a buscar y hablamos y estamos juntos.-**

**-No, no quiero. Por qué me hiciste eso.-** Su sos era entrecortada, un grito ahogado, lleno de angustia.

**-Vos sabés que yo no...-**Se vio interrumpido.

**-Lo hiciste igual, Mal fue una violación...-**

**-No, nada de lo que yo te haga es una violación. Te amo chiquita mía. Que puedo hacer para que me creas.- **El amor que sentía por ella era palpable en la dulzura de su voz. Y a ella le destruía escucharlo.

**-Dejame en paz. Dame una tregua al menos, quiero ser feliz. ¡Estar con el hombre que amo!****-**

**-No, no te voy a dejar.- **La interrumpió furioso.

**-Dejame ser feliz, por favor...-** Serena seguía llorando anidada en el gran sillón de comedor.

Sin más cortó, más tiempo y podría haber rastreado el origen de su llamada. Por eso lo había llamado del celular. Ya la había encontrado la primera vez que se habían vuelto a ver en Francia mediante ese sistema. Que podía impedirle usarlo ahora.

Estaba rodeada por todas las pertenencias de Darien, abrigada en su ropa. Pero lo quería a él, lo necesitaba y él no iba a pasar la noche con ella. El sueño la alcanzó sin lágrimas y con la garganta roja de tanto llorar a los gritos...

_**¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**__** S&D¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**_

**-A que hora te tengo que soportar.-**Dijo mientras se pateaba a sí misma por haberle contestado el teléfono.

**-No te quejes, está un juego mi vida.-**Respondió Darien a la Rubia.

**-Exagerado.-**

**-Soy un hombre enamorado y si no me acompañás, voy a molestarte toda la tarde. Me pedí el día libre.- **La amenaza sirvió, ella se calló...

**-NO, NO, tengo que trabajar y no voy a permitirte joderme toda el día.-**Le respondió ella.

**-Bueno voy a casa de mamá y de ahí te paso a buscar. ****Tenés 1 hora, besos**.- Se despidió él.

Se quedó mirando el teléfono, otra vez la había estaba haciendo lo que él quería. Dios se notaba como quería a su primita.

**-Toda la tarde perdida con el Gatito, mierda.-**

_**¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**__** S&D¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**_

**-¡¡¡¡Mami!!!!- Gritó Darien.**

**-Si bebé.- **Mientras la levantaba llenándola de besos.

**-Necesito que me prestes tu anillo.-**

**-¡QUÉ!- **Gritó desesperada.

**-Necesito un poquito de buena suerte, así que si tomo como base tu anillo de bodas. Espero que eso me ayude.- **Cruzó los dedos, buscando augurios favorables.

**-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?- **Preguntó mientras se sacaba el anillo y se lo daba.

**-Más seguro que nada en mi vida**

_**¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**__** S&D¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**_

**-Empieza la operación Fas****tidiemos a Darien.- **Zafiro estaba reunido con sus amigos y sus parejas.

**-Primero explicanos por**** qué tenemos que hacerle esto.- **Dijo Yaten intrigado.

**-Muy fácil, es divertido molestarlo. Además es mi deber de hermano menor.- **Sentenció.

**-Nos va a romper el culo cuando se de cuenta.- **Dijo Seiya asustado de la reprimenda de Darien, habían aprendido que nadie jodía a el mayor de los Chiba, sin recibir castigo.

**-No lloren, ahora 99 paseme el informe.-**Zafiro sacó su Nextel y una voz femenina apareció. Su peor es nada.

**-A las 10.30 el sujeto conocido desde ahora como ****"Príncipe" dejó la Mansión Chiba, a.k.a. El cuartel de Control. Rumbo desconocido...-**

**-Esta ahora que hay de extraño...- **Preguntó Ami a Taiki como si el pudiera darle la solución.

**-A las 11.00 se encontró con la**** su joven novia Haruka ahora conocida como "Princesa". Y fue en búsqueda de la joya. Aquí comienzan las sospechas.- **Dijo la voz en el teléfono.

**-¿Por?-**Preguntó Lita tratando de mantenerse fuera del peligro y nos comprometerse.

**-Yo ya estoy perdida.- **Dijo la rubia que se dedicaba a besar a Yaten.

**-Mina, es fácil. Darien le dijo a mi mamá que era una sorpresa y ella no sabía. El Príncipe le va a proponer matrimonio a su novia y la Princesa que conocimos no es la mujer con al que se va a casar. Se la pasaron toda la tarde buscando el anillo perfecto, si iban caminando y tomándose de las manos o de vez en cuando se abrazaban. Pero el Príncipe está ahora yendo a retirar el anillo de compromiso y no es para la Princesa que iba con él. Los dueños de la joyería nos lo confirmaron.-**

**-Maxwell El príncipe ya está saliendo.- **La voz de Rei volvió a sonar.

**-Gracias 99 estamos yendo a buscarte. Ahora sí hermanito, vas a ver lo que es jugar conmigo. Me vas a pagar lo de la cena.- **Rió divertido Zafiro.

**-Zafiro, cuanto más sigas perdiendo tiempo más pronto se nos va a escapar.- **Gritó Yaten emocionado.

**-Yo mejor me quedo acá. Tengo que salir con Andrew. Suerte chicos y después me cuentan en que quedó.- **Lita salió corriendo para tratar de advertirlos, pero como siempre que uno está urgido, los celulares no funcionaban.

_**¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**__** S&D¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**_

**-Mejor que no lo arruines.-**Le dijo mientras lo acompañaba hasta su camioneta.

**-Espero que no. Deseame suerte.- **Le guiñó el ojo picaramente.

**-Sabés que lo hago Gatito Carilindo. Mañana a la mañana les llevamos el desayuno. Hacé sea un momento perfecto Darien, se merece y te merecés una oportunidad.-**

**-Gracias Preciosa.-**La besó fugazmente y subió al auto, tenía alrededor de una hora para pensar la mejor manera de proponerle matrimonio.

_**¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**__** S&D¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**_

Se había ido a bañar, Darien no aparecía desde la madrugada anterior. Había estado esperándolo todo el día, pero él no había vuelto. Lo extrañaba horrores, pero a pesar de todo se sentía protegida dentro la esa casa. Nadie sabía que estaba allí, ni siquiera sus padres, no quería que nadie la siguiera o que se metiera en su vida. Demasiado con Mal, él seguro que ya tenía contratado un grupo de profesionales siguiéndola. Lo mejor era quedarse encerrada.

Salió de la ducha, cuando se sintió relajada, dormir en el sillón la había dejado dura. No tenía ganas de vestirse, pero algo tenía que usar. Fue hasta el placard de Darien, jugó con sus camisas de seda colgadas. Eligió una negra y la deslizó sobre su cuerpo, luego se puso una pequeña tanguita negra de encaje y unas medias blancas de algodón, para poder estar descalza por la casa.

Fue esta la cocina a preparar algo de chocolate caliente, era un día frío para ser verano. Pero necesitaba una dosis fuerte de calorías y de calor. Mientras calentaba la leche y las barras de chocolate. Sintió el ruido de una camioneta, era Darien, había vuelto.

El corazón comenzó a palpitar de forma arrolladora. Le iba a contar a Darien todo lo que quisiera saber, le iba a decir cuanto lo amaba y lo necesitaba. Salió corriendo de la cocina, resbalaba por las medias y el piso de porcelanato. Lo único que le interesaba era trepar por su cuerpo hasta su boca y unirse a él por siempre. Pero abrió la puerta y se quedó helada.

**-****¿Qué hacés acá y así?-** Serena se quedó estática ante las palabras de Zafiro. Más al ver que detrás estaban Rei, Mina, Yaten, Ami, Taiki, Kakyuu y Seiya.

**-Yo... ****Bueno nada, pasé por acá y bueno.- **Serena no sabía que decir.

**-Sos la novia de Darien, como no me di cuenta antes. Al auto de él te subiste esa noche.-**Dijo Seiya rememorando la noche que la encontró caminando cerca del puente.

**-****¿Qué noche Seiya?-**

**-La noche que yo te llevé a tu casa Kakyuu.- **Respondió el joven.

Serena seguía siendo acribillada por 16 ojos hasta que la voz de Lita se oyó detrás.

-**No pude avisarte, disculpá.- **Serena encogió los hombros sin saber que decir.

**-Vos lo sabías Lita, somos amigas y no confiaron en nosotras.-** Dijo ofendida Rei.

**-Yo... Yo...-**Ahora Lita tartamudeaba, mientras pensaba una excusa.

**-Que pasa en mi casa...-** Darien contempló la invasión que había en su hogar. **-¡Mierda! Zafiro que carajo hacés acá.-** Le preguntó fuera de sí.

**-Le vas a pedir matrimonio, al menos tenía que saber a quién.-** Lo enfrentó su hermano.

**-Me ibas a pedir matrimonio.-** Dijo Serena saliendo de su trance.

**-Estás embaraza, claro que lo iba a hacer.-** Le respondió con una sonrisa pícara y ella comenzó a llorar.

**-¿QUÉ Estás embarazada?-** Gritaron todos a la vez.

**-Si.-** Contestó ella corriendo a los brazos de Darien. **–Acepto, quiero, si, yes, Oui, o como quieras. No puedo seguir viviendo sin vos.- **Se besaron apasionadamente.

Darien se separó lo justo como para decirle a Andrew que estaba a cargo.

**-¿A dónde te la llevás?-** Le preguntó el rubio.

Darien miró a Serena ignorando a los jóvenes que estaban escandalizados. **–Mañana bajamos. Ahora me voy a hacerle el amor a mi prometida. Toda la noche y sin interrupciones, comprende. - **Tocó la panza de Serena y le dijo algo al oído a su amigo.

**-Te van a querer matar cuando se enteren.****-** Respondiódivertido.

**-Seee, pero ahora me divierto, la cara de mi hermano lo valió.-** Tomó en brazos a Serena y subió las escaleras corriendo, para llegar a su habitación. Todavía tenía que proponerle matrimonio como Dios mandaba, pero el anillo podía esperar guardado un poco más...

* * *

_BSSM no mío, Darien Sí jajaja_

_Dedicado a Monse, Kaoru_ -por encontrar foliculos maduros- _y a la Neo Reina._

_**Desde una cama prestada, jugando a la Play Les Saluda Fury**_

_Espero que todos se encuentre muy bien, la verdad que Suyay se caí de la compu y yo como buen consentidor que soy me propuse llenar este espacio._

_Esperamos que todos disfruten de este chap y nos vemos la próxima. Sin antes dejar de invitarlos a votar por sus fic favoritos en el Foro El destino de una Estrella._

_No peleen por sin sentidos, Saludos Fury._

**Aurea: **Soy mas perve que Gaby, pero eso no hace que ella sea más buena. Jajaja. Ya viste que paso y bueno, para el minific vas a tener que esperar. Al menos ya leíste el chap primero.

**Monse:** no sé, yo tampoco se quién es Boss!! Me muero de intriga. ¡Para mí es Kaoli! La habrá violado? No lo sé, yo tampoco confío en Serena, abrá que esperar. Hablando de tu metro, no paso porque me pasaste mal la dirección. Sino hacé como Aurea y cuando me veas en el msn obligame a firmarlo jajajaja. Besotes.

**Eliz:** ando de niñera, por eso esta vez tardé en actualizar. Espero que te guste, no les di casi adelanto por msn. Escribí todo hoy más o menos. Sabés que tu Celtish no molesta, es un sol! Besotes.

**TrisChiba:** Este chap, le devolvió la sonrisa a Sere. Y la próxima más jajajaja. Gracias por leer, Besos.

**3rill:** Yo dije, tengo que hacerlo especial para Erill. Ella quiere Black, va a tener Black. Seee es genial y me encanta. Es tu cobijita humana, te lo envío. Ya va a haber otro encontronazo entre Sere y Mal, esperalo. Besitos.

**Laura:** Como viste todos sobrevivieron a la semana, incluidas nosotras y la fuckultad jajajaja. Espero que te hayan gustado, más los cambios de ánimo de Black.

**Gaby:** Y era Malachite, te lo escondí bien lero lero. La maldad es necesaria, como también las fustas y las correas. Hablando de Correas, donde dejé las de Fury. Aaaa, si ya sé las dejamos en la ducha. Nos vemos –acá viene la lluvia de puteadas-

**Sere Mamo:** Si es obsesión, pero Sere sabe como manejarlo, o al menos eso cree ella. Sólo Dariencitos en este fic, pero no sabemos si Sere ya está en estado interesante!!!! Cariños.

**Conchis:** No sé si llegaran a los puños, pero si ya Darien lo quiere matar a Black. Espero que disfrutes de este Chap. Besos.

**Reicy Kou:** Vuelvo a repetir Darien lo quiere matar, sólo falta encontrarse con Black y ver que pasa. Y veremos si realmente la violó!!! Cariños.

**Isabel:** Al parecer Sere se rescató sola, que poder no? Veremos que pasa más adelante. Cariños y gracias por seguir leyéndome. También te agradezco haber leído mi one shot. Besotes.

**Fabiola:** Gracias por leerme Fabiola, espero que te resulte entretenido este chap. Saludos.

**Neo Reina: **Espero que te guste este chap, se le pasa de todo a Sere y Mal que es tan malvado!!!! Viste que ahora que me tenés en msn no nos encontramos nunca jajajaj que risa!!! Te mando Besotes!!

**Kaoru:** bueno, los resultados llegaron doc y ya el resto es cuestión de puntería jijiiji. Espero que este chap también te guste. Y la verdad es que no sé nada de Celia, no respondió más lo mail ni nada. Un lastima pero bueno. Besotes.

**Serena:** No fue un sueño, pero anda todo medio confuso. Para mí no la violó, pero andá a saber que se le ocurre a Suyi escribir después jajajaja. Tranqui, los bebés ya se vienen de a poco. Besotes.

**Carito00900:** Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que disfrutes de este chap. Esta vez le di un respiro a mis hormonas y no hay nada hot jajaja. Cariños espero verte pronto por aquí.

**Anónimo:** No, no la violó. Por lo menos eso dice Sere, y lo que da fin a este fic, todavía no pasó. Cariños.

**Carmenklis:** no los separo. Prometo!!! Y como para no quedarse shoqueada con todo lo que anda pasando. Espero que te guste el chap. Besotes.

**Luna Chiba Tsukino:** No sabemos que pasó después pero Sere jura que es nada. Hay que ver como sigue esta historia. Gracias por leerme. Besitos.

**Angie: **Y me tiene loca el muchacho, aquí te pillo, aquí te mato. Lo que le da risa es que le digan lemon, eso fue lo que descubrió jajajaja. Aquí está en nuevo chap. Y ya me comí el nuevo tuyo. Mandame el final al mail así lo leo!!!! NO puedo esperar una semana. Buaaa Besotes jejeje toy re loca.

**Erika: **Volviste, ya te extrañaba. Pero imaginé que cuando me leyeras me ibas a dejar un mensajito. Espero que hayas estado bien en todo este tiempo. See, es muy malo Black y Darien mojadito es para comérselo jajaja Besitos.


	22. ¿Blanca y Radiante?

_**Capítulo 21**_

_**¿Blanca y Radiante?**_

La puerta separó los mundos, afuera el revuelo y los gritos de 10 jóvenes de seguían en estado de shock reclamando explicaciones. Tras la puerta el sonido de de sus labios uniéndose, de su pieles rozándose. Suaves gemidos, era el único que deseaba escuchar.

Tenía que considerarse la mujer con las propuestas matrimoniales más raras del mundo. La primera había sido desnuda, gracias a Dios, al menos llevaba puesta la camisa de Darien¡si no, que momento terrible hubiese pasado! La segunda vez había sido en medio del caos creado por la confesión de Darien.

Pero había necesidad de decirse tantas cosas, y se necesitaban. Necesitaban consumar su unión, demostrarse que estaban juntos y que habían sido creados para ese único motivo. Darien la apoyó en el suelo, y separó sus bocas, para mirarla sonriendo.

**-Puede que apeste para pedir matrimonio, ya que es mi primera vez. Pero algunas cosas la aprendo rápido.-** Deslizó sus manos hasta las caderas de Serena, atrapó las tiras de encaje de su tanguita y las deslizó hasta llegar a los pies de ella. Se las sacó y las tiró cerca de la cama, para luego volver a sus labios. **–No pienso volver a romper una de esas, no más 200 dólares de multa.-**

Serena rió, ese hombre era todo para ella. Le encantaba verlo desvestirse, era él único motivo por el cuál le gustaba que llevara ropa puesta, para después verlo sacársela. La llevó hasta la cama tirándose primero para dejarla encima de él.

La extrañaba tanto, sentirla tan lejos durante toda la semana había sido terrible. Pero no quería que malos recuerdos la atormentara. Ella tenía que guíar todo el proceso, por eso debía estar ella sobre él.

Serena se frotaba contra todo su cuerpo, despacio, pero sin pausa, besaba su pecho, su cuello y mandíbula. Recorría cada pulgada de piel. Le fascinaba la cara de placer que él tenía, y como dejaba que ella buscara su propio placer. Darien seguía pensado en Malachite, y él no podía esta en la cama con ellos. Ese espacio era sólo de Darien y de ella, lo besó profundamente y luego se sentó en su cintura.

**-Necesito que los sepas todo...**

_**¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**__** S&D¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**_

**-Como pudiste.-** Gritaba Mina a Lita.

**-No podía decir nada, Serena me lo pidió. Creo que sabemos que ella preserva su intimidad de una forma muy especial. Y tiene**** sus motivos, yo no iba a traicionarlas.-** Respondió Lita indignada. –**No se dan cuenta que este en parte es el motivo por el cual ella no decía nada. Desde que la conocimos estamos detrás de ella tratando de conseguirle novio, jamás le preguntamos si quería eso, pero lo hicimos. Escuchó las millones de tonterías que nosotras decíamos y siempre estaba para nosotras¿eso no cuenta?- Estaba furiosa.**

**-Lita no nos trates así, es justo que nos enojemos con ella. Nos mintió, nos hizo creer que era lesbiana.- **Se defendió Rei.

**-No, le hicieron un chiste a Zafiro, porque é****l hace este tipo de cosas. Por favor, los movilizó a todos hasta acá sólo para arruinarle la propuesta de matrimonio a Darien. Si ellos no nos quieren hablar después de esto tienen razón.-**

**-No fue para tanto Lita.- **Interfirió Yaten.

**-Sos estúpido Yaten o ¿qué?- **El afectado se quedó frío mirando a Andrew.** –Le acaban de arruinar la propuesta de matrimonio, cuando tengan que recodar este día. No va a haber una sonrisa en sus rostros, son inmaduros y egoístas. Ni siquiera pueden admitir que se mandaron una cagada. Son todos responsables, el principal es Zafiro, pero todos los demás también, porque lo siguieron.-**

**-No seas ridículo Andy, mi hermano sabía que no tenía que jugar conmigo, él se la buscó.-**

**-Zafiro dejate de romper las bolas, ya sos grande. No podés seguir haciendo lo mismo que cuando eras chico. Crecé, como todos, ya tenés a cargo una esposa, pero seguís siendo un chico.- **El ambiente estaba caldeado, y la tensión seguía en aumento.

**-****Estábamos cenando.- **Dijo Rei pensativa.** –Me habías llevado a cenar a Le Solei, Darien consiguió los lugares, o al menos eso me dijiste.- **Zafiro y todos la miraron.** –Llevaba un vestido negro, con un broche que Serena me había prestado. Para mí parecía de mucho valor, pero ella insistió que lo llevara. En sí todas las joyas que llevé eran de ella. Nos dieron una mesa frente al jardín, llevabas un traje azul y tu mano temblaba cuando propusiste un brindis.- **La voz de Rei era emocionada, los dos se encontraron con la mirada.** -Me lo pediste...**

**-Arrodillado, estabas hermosa Rei, sabía que tenía que esperar que terminara la cena, pero quería que supieras todo lo que te amaba...- **Suspiró llevándose la manos a los ojos.** –Soy un pelotudo completo, le acabo de arruinar el momento más importante de su vida.- **Reconoció lleno de remordimiento.

**-Al menos lo reconocés, ese es el primer paso.- **Dijo Taiki riendo.

**-¿Creés que bajen para cenar?- **Preguntó Ami a Andrew.

**-Si conozco a Darien como lo conozco y como, poco, conozco a Serena. Tenemos suerte si salen mañana al mediodía.-** Dijo pensativo.

**-¿QUÉ?-** Gritaron al unísono.

**-Sep, esos si parecen ellos.-** Concluyó Lita divertida.

**-Infiellllllll!!!!!!!-** Gritó Mina señalándola. **–También sabías eso, Dios todas esperando por el momento que la desfloraran y vos ya lo sabías.-** Lita la abrazó a Mina para quitarle su pena.

**-Si te hace sentir mejor, lo único que sé es que hace 2 semanas se fueron a Osaka y ahí fui donde me enteré. No sé los detalles, pensé que lo íbamos a saber cuando estuviéramos todas juntas.-**Dijo jocosa, provocando risa entre las chicas.

**-Lo peor de todo fue perder la fantasía que me había hecho con Serena y su novia.-**

**-¡Zafiro!-** Gritó Rei molesta.

**-Te estoy molestando mi vida, me gusta ver ese brillito en los ojos cuando te enojás- **

**-Entonces tenemos que esperar hasta mañana para que ellos bajen.-** Habló por primera vez Seiya desde una esquina, parecía bastante conmovido. **–Está embarazada.- **

Todo se quedaron callados. Si Serena estaba embarazada, podía significar que tal vez el no se casara con ella porque la amaba. Además Lita había dicho 2 semanas…

Iba ser una noche movidita en la mansión Chiba.

_**¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**__** S&D¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**_

**-Esa parte, la verdad que me dejó un tanto frío. Pero no es nada comparado a lo de Malachite****.-** Dijo Darien riendo.

**-La primera vez no sabía que había pasado. Pero todavía recuerdo a Mal acariciando mi cara****, mi cabello, mi espalda desnuda. Yo estaba segura de que no lo había hecho, era algo con lo que no podía enfrentarme. Demasiado con la muerte de Ante.-**

**-Es algo con lo que todavía no podés lidiar.-** No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

**-No, la muerte de Ante**** es algo con lo que ya luché además... Darien, Ante murió por la noche.-**Era difícil compartir ese recuerdo, pero quería que supiera todo de ella.** –La semana anterior a su muerte Ante tuvo una mejoría maravillosa, ganó peso. Su rostro no estaba marcado por el cansancio y estaba muy feliz. Todas las noches me hacía el amor, en realidad me pedía que le hiciera el amor. Hacía más de dos meses que ni siquiera dormía en su cama, no quería molestarlo. Cuando él me dijo de hacerlo y vi que podíamos, fue como sentir que se había recuperado. Era un milagro, y hacer el amor con él era único, saber que estábamos juntos de nuevo. La noche que murió... me hizo el amor con tanta dulzura, cuatro veces me hizo suya. Lo sentía en cada poro de mi piel. Me dormí desnuda a su lado, sintiendo como me acariciaba y su voz colmaba mi cabeza. Era como una letanía, una y otra vez me decía que me amaba y cuanto me iba a extrañar...- **Cortó su relato, tratando de contener fallidamente sus lágrimas.** –Murió por la madrugada, el medico dijo que había sido un milagro que sobreviviera tanto tiempo, en general el alivio de la muerte dura como máximo uno o dos días. Ante había vivido de prestado casi una semana.-**

**-Lo siento tanto mi amor.- **Enjuagó sus lágrimas lentamente.

**-Todavía siento sus latidos pegados contra mi pecho, él no murió Darien, sólo cambió de lugar. Antes vivía en su cuerpo y eran sus latidos que lo mantenían vivo. Desde esa noche mi corazón late por los dos. Mi palpitar se fusionó con el de él, nunca se fue... Se quedó acá...- **Dijo tocando su pecho. **–Conmigo, haciendo que mí corazón siguiera latiendo. Hasta que pudiera encontrarte.- **Lo miró con los ojos llenos de amor.

**-Te amo, no sólo por lo que sos. Sino también por lo que fuiste, ya sé sueno como tarjeta de Hallmark. Pero es verdad.- **Darien le sonrió.

**-La semana pasada tuve tanto miedo. Cuando Mal apareció en la puerta de casa, casi muero de miedo, no pude evitar desmayarme. Se parecen tanto y son tan distintos. Cuando me desperté pensé que me había violado, sentí humedad entre mis piernas, y en lo primero que pensé fue en que ya no tomaba más las píldoras. No podía ni pensar en estar embarazada de su bebé.- **Tembló por los nervios y Darien la abrazó fuertemente.** –Cuando pude controlarlo, fue de nuevo el hombre tierno y cariñoso que era siempre conmigo. Me confesó que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era hacerme el amor toda la noche, como lo hacía con vos, que no podía esperar para sentir mi cuerpo dándole la bienvenida al suyo...-**

**-E****ntonces realmente no te violó.- **Darien sintió como el peso del mundo se desprendía de sus hombros.

**-Te lo había dicho antes, igual cuando puede hacerle entender que ya era hora que fuera al trabajo y que yo tenía turno con el médico. Salí corriendo para ver a Kaoli y que tomara muestras de que es lo que había en mis muslos y si había algún peligro por todo el tema del tratamiento. Resultó ser una mezcla de yema de huevo, azúcar en polvo y no se cuanta basura más. Si no lo hubiera analizado cualquiera pensaría que era semen.-**

Darien la acercó más a su pecho, él hombre estaba loco. Pero era ingenioso, cualquiera que hubiera llegado en ese momento hubiese pensado en que él la había violado. Un gran escenario para una gran mentira. Ese tipo estaba realmente enfermo, y era un peligro para Serena.

**-¿Dónde estuviste anoche?-**Preguntó Serena trayéndolo de nuevo a ella y lejos de los malos pensamientos.

**-Cuando me dijiste lo de los folículos, salí corriendo a lo de****l profesor Himura. Los hice levantarse de la cama. Kaoru me trajo la copia de los informes, tenía que verlo por mi mismo y ella lo sabía, por eso tenía copias en la casa.-** Darien rió. **–Me quedé hasta tarde mirando las ecografías. Me dijo que las pastillas anticonceptivas en su momento ayudaron a la maduración de los ovarios. Cuando te casaste con ante tu sistema reproductor no alcanzaba su "adultez" por eso no pudiste quedar embarazada. Así que con la interrupción de la toma y las píldoras de fertilidad que te dio, revirtió el proceso. Lo que no sabe es como no subiste de peso con tanto cambio de hormonas.- **Rió feliz, saber que tenían esa posibilidad de concretar sus sueños, era maravilloso.

**-No puedo creer que ya podamos quedar embarazados... ¿Dónde dormiste?- **Tenía una sobredosis de sensaciones y se sentía abrumada por todo.

**-Dormí en el sofá cama de Himura, desde que era un estudiante que no me quedaba.-**Carcajeó pensando en la cara de su maestro al verlo llegar a las 4 de la madrugada a su casa.

**-Y después que hiciste, me dejaste todo el día sola. ¡Que malo Señor Chiba!****- **Le dijo riendo mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de él.

**-Creo que es momento que haga esto, y que lo haga Bien¿no?-** Darien se incorporó riendo, la observó tan bella. No había nada que la vistiera mejor que su propia piel.

_No me preguntes porque  
Porque te miro así  
Si tiembla mi voz  
O de nervios empiezo a reír_

**-¿Amor?- **Darien dijo mirándola tiernamente.

Ella suspiró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.** –Si.-**

**-Estamos demasiado locos los dos para hacer esto, pero en 2 días cumplimos 3 meses de novios y nos pasaron más cosas en estos meses de lo que nos va a pasar en el resto de nuestras vidas. Y no quiero que cambie, en el instante que te vi en la boda de Zafiro supe que ibas a destrozar mi vida. Y lo hiciste...-**

**-Que hermosas palabras...- **Serena lo interrumpió entre risas y sollozos.

_Si te preguntas porque  
Se agua mi mirar  
Es que mi amor se desborda  
Y cae como un manantial_

**-Callate y dejame seguir. Mi vida era plana, no había nada que le diera emoción, no había nada que quisiera más. Y llegaste vos, y sólo con un beso me di cuenta que eras toda la emoción que necesitaba. Serena constantemente me desafiás intelectual y física y espiritualmente. No hay momento que no quiera saber que harías vos en tal o cual situación...- **La volvió a mirar.** –Volví a la vida el día en que te conocí, casi me muero cuando pensé que ibas a quedarte con tu marido y después me elegiste. Todavía tiemblo cuando me acuerdo de como hicimos el amor esa noche.- **Rió y estiró su mano para alcanzarla, necesitaba tocarla, sentirla contra su piel.

_Solo por ti, amor de mi alma  
La luna que excita mi mar y lo adormece en calma  
Solo por ti, amor de mis sueños  
La unión de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos  
Solo por ti  
_

**-Me pregunto que hice de bueno en la vida para tenerte, para poder sentirte como te siento y para amarte de esta manera.- **Su mano lentamente comenzó a recorrer su piel, la vio cerrar los ojos y suspirar de placer. **–Casate conmigo, hoy, ahora, mañana o cuando quieras pero, aceptame. Dejame hacerte feliz, porque te juro que sé como hacerlo.-**

Serena lo miró tiernamente, se acercó a él lentamente, hasta poder sentarse en sus piernas. Pegando su torso al de él, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos. Le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y le asintió con la cabeza.** –No hay nada en este mundo que me pueda impedir de decirte que SÍ, si quiero ser tú esposa y quiero vivir el resto de mi vida a tu lado.-**

_No me preguntes porque  
Porque te toco la mano  
Si repito que te quiero  
Te juro que no es en vano_

Finalmente Darien sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro.** –Lo elegimos con Haruka, tomé en base el de mi mamá. Pero cuando lo vi, no hubo necesidad de hacerle ningún cambio. Hasta el tamaño era perfecto.-**

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Serena, era el anillo perfecto. Un delicado rubí cortada en forma de corazón, rodeado de pequeñísimos diamantes. **–Es perfecto, Te Amo.- **

_Si te preguntas porque  
No dejo de acariciarte  
Es que mi amor se desborda y  
Sobre tu cuerpo se convierte en arte_

Darien tomó el anillo y lo colocó suavemente en su dedo, lo besó. Y luego la besó a ella, lentamente la fue recostando en la cama para quedar sobre ella.

Y que importaba si su casa estaba apestada de adolescentes y le habían arrunado su propuesta de matrimonio. Todo valía si la volvía a besarla una y otra vez diciéndole cuanto la amaba. Si se perdía en la sensación maravillosa de sentirla bajo él. Sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía bajo sus caricias, saber que era él, el que podía provocarla así.

_Solo por ti, amor de mi alma  
La luna que excita mi mar y lo adormece en calma  
Solo por ti, amor de mis sueños  
La unión de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos  
Solo por ti_

Serena respiraba profundamente, aferrándose fuertemente a él, recorriendo su cuerpo. Deseando que ese acto de entrega diera por resultado lo que ambos tanto deseaban. Un acto de entero y completo amor.

Darien sabía como besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, leía por completo su mente y sabía que hacerle. Esa noche, parecía querer tener el control y ella no iba a privarse de ser sometida a tan embriagante tortura.

_No me preguntes porque  
Escribo tu nombre mil veces  
Como puedo contar el tiempo juntos  
Días, horas, semanas y meses_

No habían sido necesarios los juegos previos, la deseaba y no quería esperar para estar dentro de ella. Lentamente se introdujo dentro de ella pero, la estrechéz de Serena lo volvió loco y se enterró en ella profundamente, provocando gemidos extasiados en ambos.

La noche recién comenzaba y con ella, su vida juntos. Ahora, ahora era el momento de disfrutar uno del otro…

_Solo por ti, amor de mi alma  
La luna que excita mi mar y lo adormece en calma  
Solo por ti, amor de mis sueños  
La unión de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos  
Solo por ti_

_**¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**__** S&D¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**_

**-La verdad que ésta cocina es espectacular, Andy compremos una como igual, si, si, dale, no seas malo.-** Lita estaba feliz dando vueltas por la cocina, disfrutando de la tecnología y del surtido de materiales para preparar cualquier comida. Se notaba que esa alacena estaba llena por una mujer, una glotona, había de todo.

El clima era completamente diferente al del día anterior. El sol brillaba fuertemente, la temperatura era maravillosa y apropiada por llevar casi nada de ropa encima. Les había costado bastante detener a las fieras, pero ahora todos se encontraban durmiendo, bien lejos del cuarto de Serena y Darien.

**-No puedo más, es un crimen levantarse a esta hora.-**Gritó una joven desde la puerta, todavía desperezándose.

**-Buenos días Andrew, Bueno día Lita. Espero que hayan descansado. Ah! Si Mina, gracias por preguntar, descansamos muy bien. ¿Vos?-** Respondió sarcásticos Andrew.

**-Mirá, mejor no empecemos. Decime que ya se despertaron. No lo soporto más, es un chisme demasiado jugoso para contenerlo. No dormí en todo la noche, cada vez que escuchaba un ruido pensaba que eran ellos y salía corriendo de la cama.-** Las ojeras eran la muestra de la verdad de sus palabras.

**-Buen día a todos.-** Taiki, y Ami entraron a la cocina riendo de las excentricidades de Mina que no paraba de revisar la cocina en busca de "material de evidencia".

Las parejas fueron llegando de a poco y preparándose sus respectivos desayunos, todo supervisado bajo la vista de Andrew. Que se sentía el dueño de casa.

**-¿Ya son las 10 cuando van a bajar?-** Preguntó ansioso Zafiro.

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta de entrada, los 8 salieron corriendo a ver quién era. Andy fue el primero a acercarse a saludar.

**-Jefas, ya el día no podía ser mejor. ¿Qué hacen acá y con la llave?- **

Haruka y Michiru le sonrieron antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla, al igual que a Lita.

**-Hola a las chicas y a los que no conozco. Andy todavía no nos presentaste.- **Regañó la rubia.

**-Haruka, serás mi jefe en el trabajo. Pero acá soy el segundo al mando, soy Chief así que respetá la jerarquía.-** Michiru rió antes de taparle la boca a Haruka, no era justo rebajar a Andrew delante de los demás.

**-Michiru, Haruka. Ellos son nuestros amigos. Taiki el novio de Ami, Seiya y su novia Kakyuu, Yaten el novio de Mina. Y a Zafiro ya lo conocés.-** Dijo Lita divertida.

**-Un placer conocerlos, ahora ya le podemos poner cara a las poses que nos contaron.-** Michiru no pudo evitar molestar un poco, las chicas se habían soltado bastante en la despedida de Kaoli y algunas cosas que habían dicho no eran apta para menores.

**-Bueno ya que hicimos las presentaciones, me voy a desvestir. Ya no soporto más la ropa, Lita venís conmigo.-** Haruka estiró la mano hasta que la pudo arrastrar hasta sus brazos, mientras Lita reía. **–Vos, yo, el sol sobre nuestras pieles, el agua cristalina de la piscina. Casi dos docenas de ojos mirándonos y por supuesto toda nuestra pasión. Va a ser una experiencia increíblemente erótica.-** Lita seguía riendo, y todos la miraban con los ojos como platos. Haruka le mordió el cuello haciendo que la joven se retorciera más entre sus brazos. Ya aprovechó para empezar a sacarse la ropa.

**-No sé quién de los dos se tiene que sentir más ofendido. Vos o yo.-** Andrew se dirigió a Michiru y toda la atención se concentró en ella.

Michiru suspiró y empezó a desabotonarse el solero que llevaba puesto. **–Contá, si en 3 segundos no la suelta y me sigue... Cagamos y tenémos que buscar nuevas novias. Si me sigue... Se me va a querer tirar encima y toda el agua de la pileta no va a alcanzar para bajarle a la calentura.- **Andrew la miró preocupado y divertido. Los demás seguían conmocionados y los seres masculinos incrédulos ante tal imagen mental.

Michiru se sacó finalmente el vestido, revelando un traje de baño de una pieza. O al menos eso insinuaba ser, ya que sólo cubría las partes necesarias. El resto de la tela había sido eliminado y lo que quedaba seguía las curvas de la fémina a la perfección. Se soltó el cabello y lo dejó caer por su espalda descubierta. Le dejó la ropa a Andrew y se dirigió hasta donde estaban Haruka y Lita riendo.

Michiru pasó sin mirar a la rubia y dirigiéndose directo hacia la puerta de salida al jardín. Sintió como una mano la atrapaba por la cintura. Vio como Haruka miraba a Lita y le decía. **–Lita, hubiese sido de antología nuestro encuentro. Pero mi Sirena me pierde y yo vivo por mi Ella.-** Le plantó un beso rápido en los labios a la morocha y se lanzó a por Michiru. Comiéndole la boca delante de todo el mundo.

**-Eso, es algo que no se tiene la suerte de ver en vivo todos los días... ¡Auch!- **Calló al sentir que alguien le propinaba un golpe.

**-Yaten mejor callate o te doy otro codazo. Al menos tené la decencia de decir esas cosas cuando estás solo.- **Mina lo miró con odio.

Todos siguieron observando el espectáculo, realmente tenía razón Michiru. El agua de la pileta no iba a alcanzar para calmar a Haruka.

Las siguieron al jardín, pero fue otra pareja la que llamó la atención. Sentados al sol, disfrutando de la mañana, era raro verlos así.

Los dos sentados en la misma reposera, Darien jugaba con las piernas de Serena sobre su pecho. Mientras ella trataba de mantenerse sobre la misma aferrándose a las piernas de Darien y tratando de morderle los pies.

Darien levantó la vista de Serena, a regañadientes y vio a su hermano. **–Pensé que después de lo de anoche se iban a ir, pero estuvieron jodiendo hasta tarde.-** Dijo seriamente.

Las chicas miraron a Serena y ella les mostró la mano donde se encontraba el anillo. Mina no pudo evitar gritar de emoción y tirarse sobre Serena y por ende caer sobre Darien.

**-Mierda Darien, estás todo duro.-** Mina no terminó de hablar que ya estaba colorada de los pies hasta la cabeza.

**-Lo mismo dijo tu amiga ayer a la noche, pero esas cosas sólo se dicen cuando estamos solos.-** Tiró de la avergonzada Mina para sentarla a su lado. **–Y para que se queden tranquilos es especial Yaten.- **Miro de nuevo a la rubia y a Serena que se encontraba aguantando la risa abrazada a Mina. **–Mina cayó sobre mi estómago, lo duro son los abdominales.-**

**-Brindo por esos abdominales, que Dios los mantenga en alto.-** Gritó Michiru y Haruka la siguió. **–Y duros.-**

**-Mientras sigas usando esa bikini Haru, duro voy a estar seguro.-** Respondió el pelinegro.

Siguieron riéndose por un rato, no pudieron meterse a la piscina, pero Haruka y Michiru le dieron un buen uso.

_**¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**__** S&D¸.•´¸.•´**__**♡**__**¨**__**★**__**¨**__**♡**_

**-Te movés como si fuera tu casa esta.-** Reconoció sorprendida Rei.

**-Es su casa, prácticamente vive acá, los días que no estámos en su casa.- **Confesó Darien antes de besar a Serena y encerrarla en sus brazos. **–Los chicos quieren comer porquerías en vez de cena, tenemos algo grasiento y lo suficientemente asqueroso para darles a estas ratas.-**

Las chicas miraron felices a Serena mientras ella se daba vuelta entre los brazos de Darien y se dirigían a una de las alacenas. **–Acá hay de todo, lo único que tenés que hacer es alcanzarlo, yo no llego.- **

Darien rió y la apretó más fuerte. **–¿Entonces como las guardaste?-**

**-Te usé de escalera, no te acordás.-** Sonrió la rubia.

**-Uuhhh... Ahora sí¡Dios!, si que me acuerdo. ¡Como me gusta guardar así la comida!- **

**-¿Y es esa forma de guardar?- **Preguntó curiosa Ami

**-Ella desnuda y yo también.- **Dijo Darien sonriendo picaramente.

Todas se sonrojaron ante las palabras y la mirada de él. Serena rompió el silencio.** –Ahora se sonrojan, después de las cosas que me contaron.-**

**-¿Muchas chanchadas?-**

**-Ni la mitad de lo que hicimos anoche, pero te aseguro que tienen muy buena imaginación.- **Continuó molestando la rubia a sus amigas.

**-Entonces decís que los ruidos que sentimos anoche... Serena me estás diciendo que estos.- **Señalando a las avergonzadas jóvenes.** -No sólo arruinaron mi propuesta de matrimonio. Sino que además violaron la santidad de mi hogar haciendo cosas chanchas y de gente grande.-**

Serena no pudo evitar reír al ver como las chicas se ponía todavía más rojas, si era eso posible.

**-Bueno, yo no voy a defender a las demás. Pero Yaten y yo, no hicimos nada.-** Mina se cruzó de brazos indignada.

Las risas estallaron en la cocina, a medida que más tiempo pasaba la relación de Serena y Darien se iba haciendo una realidad para sus amigas. Darien eran encantador y molesto con ellas como si de un viejo amigo se tratara. Serena se veía cada vez más suelta y más radiante. Feliz de estar con él y de compartir eso con sus amigas.

La comida fue hecha por tooodas las mujeres que se encontraban en la casa, menos Haruka y Michiru que decidieron disfrutar un rato de "nadar" en la piscina. Previa autorización de la futura Señora Chiba.

Todos comieron y rieron sin parar, en especial recordando la cena de Haruka con Zafiro. Quién todavía recordaba los sucesos con poca gracia, a pesar de las carcajadas que se escuchaban.

Después de una muy interesante cena, pasaron a living. Para dar, al fin, paso al confesionario. El primero en hablar fue el que se había mantenido distante toda la tarde.

**-Vas a decirnos si estás embarazada o no.- **Dijo cortante, irrumpiendo la diversión.

**-No Seiya, no estoy embarazada. Es sólo por eso que no me hablaste en todo el día.- **Le preguntó dolida.

**-Te parece poco, estamos hablando de una criatura. Serena recién terminamos el secundario, no pensaste en eso.- **Seiya estaba indignado.

**-¿Seiya, acaso no me conocés?- **Estaba sorprendida de la dureza en el tono de su amigo.

**-No, no lo hago. Salís con él y me lo escondés. Pensé que podíamos hablar de todo, pero parece que no.- **Su tono era bastante elevado.

**-No, no me hagas una escena, cuando vos jamás me contaste que estabas saliendo con Kakyuu. Yo confié muchas cosas en vos, quise guardarme esto. ¿Acaso está mal?-**

**-Es la falta de confianza lo que me molesta.- **Respondió el joven.

**-Seiya, no es la falta de confianza. Te molesta que esté en pareja, te molesta que esté feliz y no lo haya compartido con vos. Lo mismo le pasa a las chicas¿pero ustedes no hicieron lo mismo? Querés que de más ejemplos, Lita y Andrew recién nos enteramos que salían cuando cumplieron 8 meses juntos. Ami y Taiki no dijeron nada hasta casi un año y medio después. No me vengas con boludeces- **Le recriminó la rubia.

**-Cada cual tiene derecho a reservarse cosas, eso no quiere que no tenga cariño por sus amigos, o no confíe. El ser humano es un ser egoísta, y muchas veces no entiende de razones. Pero guardarse un amor, no hay nada más hermoso que eso. Poder mantenerlo con uno hasta que el mundo lo descubre, cada encuentro clandestino, cada beso robado. Yo celebro el amor de Serena y Darien, creo que todos lo hacemos. Seiya dejá de ser tan tonto y salí de ese personaje patético que no te pega.- **Lo retó Mina.

Todos callaron ante las palabras de la siempre atolondrada Mina, sabias palabras por cierto.

**-Lo importante acá es saber todo desde el principio. Y ya que ya sabemos que están juntos, porqué no empezar con la tortura. Seiya cambiá la cara de nabo y martiricémoslos a preguntas.-** Seiya sonrió a pedido de Rei, era tonto, lo sabía. Pero estaba enojado y al menos se había podido desahogar.

**-No tenemos más que acomodarnos princesa, la corte entra en sesión y nosotros somos los sospechosos. Va a contar sus más bajos secretos.-** Darien le buscó la vuelta para devolverle la alegría a su amada y al mismo tiempo crear expectativa.

**-Michiru, YO ME VOY. Ese degenerado va a contar los detalles tórridos de su romance, no voy a escuchar como mancilló su niñez. No puedo no me obligues Michiru, no me detengas, no me detengas.-** Haruka fingía estar ofendida, pero no había hecho un solo ademán de irse y todos rieron.

**-Bueno basta de dilatar esto. ¿Cuándo se conocieron, la verdad? No esa historia del casamiento y del viaje. ¿O fue de verdad?-** Preguntó Ami.

**-La verdad es que sí nos conocimos en el casamiento de Rei y Zafiro. Pero Darien no me llevó a casa, sólo me siguió al parque cuando me iba y me besó.-** Confesó sonrojada Serena.

**-Cuando la vi por primera vez, me quedé prendido a sus ojos. Eran la trampa más hermosa que podía existir, caí como el mejor. Pero no podía dejar que se fuera, así que la seguí y la besé. Después le dije mi nombre...-**

**-¿Lo besaste sin saber quién era?-** Mina interrumpió a Darien. **–Voy a llorar después de tres años de escucharnos la pervertimos. No podría ser un día mejor.-** Gritó fingiendo llanto.

**-Hizo más que eso, la obligué a cenar conmigo al día siguiente y desde ahí no nos separamos. Aunque tuvimos que hacerlo con disimulo.- **Darien se sentía orgulloso de cada detalle que revelaba.

**-O sea que en la reunión del viernes cuando la besaste y Sere te cacheteó. ¿Eso fue actuación?- **Preguntó Taiki.

**-Dolorosa actuación, diría yo.- **Darien miró a su novia con odio.

**-Fue muy buena la forma en la que te pedí disculpas.- **Se rió coqueta.

**-Sólo le pido a Dios que siga cuidando de esa creatividad tuya.-** Darien la besó.

**-Bueno, ustedes obligaron. Quiero que todos noten que ellos me obligan a hacer la pregunta.-** Se escudó Mina. Serena sonrió separándose de Darien, sabiendo que pregunta vendría a continuación. **–Serena como fue tu primera vez.-**

**-Fue maravillosa, muy especial. Gracias por preguntar Mina.- **Diciendo eso Serena se calló.

**-Detalles.-** Pidió curiosa Lita.

**-Okey, pero no empiecen a los gritos. Fue en mi casa, encerrada dentro de mi propio mundo. Él se me acercó, nos besamos y de pronto nuestros cuerpos estaban desnudos y me hizo su mujer.-** Dijo Serena feliz.

**-¿Después de eso te pidió que te casaras con él?-** Esta vez habló Michiru. **–No sabía como había sido, Haruka no quiso contarme. Pero parece algo típico de él.-** Sonrió al recordar a Ante.

**-Se después de decirme que era muy chica para que lo hubiésemos hecho. Te imaginás mi cara. Habíamos hecho el amor y me decía eso, no podía haberlo pensado antes.-** Algunas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro, mientras reía recordando esa tarde. **–Ante fue siempre muy perspicaz para esas cosas.- **Michiru, Haruka y ella rieron.

**-¿Ante? Serena estás diciendo que antes que Darien hubo otro.- **Preguntó Ami.

**-Si, mi marido. En ese momento no era mi esposo, pero bueno. A las pocas semanas lo era.- **Sonrió la rubia.

**-ESTUVISTE CASADA.-** Las mandíbulas de todos cayeron.

**-Si estuve casada**.- Serena tomó aire y sintió como Darien la abrazaba para darle fuerzas. Tenía que contar todo y todo era más fácil si sentía la piel de él contra su piel. **–Tenía 14 años, no llegamos a tener un año de casados cuando murió. Esa fue en especial la causa de que nos casáramos, lo amaba desde que había nacido y a él le quedaba sólo un año de vida. Diamante Black era el nombre de mi marido, cuando murió caí en depresión y salí como a los seis meses. Me vine a Tokio y los conocí. Esa es toda la historia.-**

**-Después de tres años de sequía llegué yo y en una noche de pasión la maté. ¡Que noche!-** La atención se volvió sobre Darien y Serena no pudo ser más feliz.

Darien se desvivió contando las supuestas cosas que había hecho con Serena. Los ojos de todos brillaban por la excitación de los relatos. Así los tuvo casi una hora, hasta que Serena no pudo más y se hechó a reír.

**-Darien, tendrías que escribir novelas eróticas, o al menos hacerme la mitad de las cosas que contaste.-**

**-Pero mirá como se quedaron todos, calentitos como para ir a la cama. ¿No? Lo cual me parece perfecto, ya que mañana tenemos que pasar por el registro civil a pedir fecha. Además del pequeñísimo detalle de que hace casi 18 horas que no hago el amor con Serena y los odio a todos en este momento. Así que es fácil, o me la llevo ya a la cama y la cortan con las preguntas. O los echo de mi casa.- **Sentenció el joven.

Ninguno tuvo que pensar, salieron todos corriendo hacia las escaleras, como criaturas. Darien se estiró para levantar a Haruka y a Michiru.

**-Les preparé un cuarto frente al nuestro, los niños así no las van a molestar.-**

**-Sos mi Gatito Carilindo perfecto.-** Le dijo Haruka estampándole un beso. **–Siempre pensando en nosotras. Pero aunque lo trates, no vamos a hacer una fiestita los cuatro juntos.-**

**-Tonta.-** Darien besó a Michiru y se marchó adelante con Serena en sus brazos.

No llegaron muy lejos ya que todos los esperaban en escalera. Seiya fue el que habló.

**-El día que nos encontramos en el puente. ¿Fue Darien quién te llamó al celular verdad? Cambiaste completamente cuando hablabas con él. Pasaste de Serena a mujer de una manera tan maravillosa, desde ese momento me pregunté como sería el hombre que pudiera lograr eso. Te felicito Darien, te estás llevando una joya.-** Seiya sonrió.

**-Lo sé, gracias.- **Respondió orgulloso de su mujer.

**-Otra cosa que me intriga...-** Esta vez habló Zafiro. **–Pasaste la noche con Kaoli esa semana...- **Al instante que salió esa frase de su boca, se quiso morir.

Darien no habló, ni siquiera lo insultó. Sólo siguió caminando con Serena a su lado, sonriendo.

**-Zaf.-** Serena se dio vuelta para mirarlo. **–Tu hermano hace casi 2 meses y medio que duerme sólo conmigo, sólo pasó una noche con Kaoli. Y fue porque yo estaba durmiendo con Haruka.- **Serena vio en los ojos de Darien que él también recordaba esa primer noche juntos, y su primer despertar juntos.

_**----------------------Flash Back----------------------**_

El sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación, se despertó y la vio entre sus brazos, era hermosa, dormía abrazada a él y no quería despertarla.

Cuando se iba a repetir esa noche, la quería con él todas las noches. Nuevamente se sorprendió al imaginar el futuro a su lado. Despertar y sentir el aroma de su piel impregnada en él. Miró como su pecho se chocaba contra el suyo y como las sábanas contorneaban su figura. Le gustaba toda, de la cabeza a los pies.

Se quedó embrujado por el lento movimiento de su respiración en su pecho, la observaba estaba cautivo de esa magia que desprendía su piel iluminada por el sol y la sensación de tener sus piernas entrelazadas.

**-Te atrapé espiando.-** sonrió y para él el sol brilló más.

**-Hola amor, buenos días. Tenía que mirarte un poco más, quien sabe cuando esto se vuelve a repetir.- **

**-Espero que pronto.-** lo besó tiernamente. **–Pero que tanto mirabas, estabas tan concentrado que no te diste cuenta que me había despertado.-**

**-Admiraba tu cuerpo, pero para ser sincero, en especial tus ****senos, son hermosos.-**

**-jajajajaja, ayer hiciste más que admirarlos.-**

**-Siii!!!.-** escondió su cabeza en su pecho. **–No sólo son hermoso, sino que además son suaves, tiernos, cada vez que me acerco se estremecen de anticipación. Me encanta sentir como tu cuerpo se prepara para mi, y tus pechos son los primeros en darme el visto bueno, jajaja.-**

**-Bueno, que querés de mi cuerpito, si te la pasaste sobre mi toda la noche. Encima cuando me despierto me encuentro con un lobo feroz que me quiere devorar, más que con un príncipe de ensueño.-**

**-Es que te voy a extrañar.- **Comenzó a descender por el cuerpo de la joven dándole suaves besos en los lugares que mencionaba.** –Voy a extrañar tu boca, tu cuello, tus senos, tu abdomen, tu vientre, tus muslos, tus rodillas, tus tobillos, tus pies. Ah! Y sin olvidar de…- **La tomó por los tobillos, a esta altura estaba fuera de la cama sólo vestido por su ropa interior, y la tumbó mirando el colchón. Volvió a su cuello mientras con una mano marcaba su camino. **–Tu nuca es sexy.-** ella rió. **-Tu espalada, tu cinturita y por último, pero no menos importante tu colita.-**

**-jajaja, sos un tontito¿qué hora es?-** Se dio vuelta para quedar bajo el cuerpo de él nuevamente.

**-****Son 6.30 la panadería no abre hasta dentro de media hora, así que poné piquito de patito así te como a besos.-**

**-Sus deseos son órdenes.-**

**-No quiero que te vayas, Kaoli te está esperando y te va a besar y a hacer todas esas cosas para molestar a Zafiro.- **Dijo Serena acurrucándose en el calor de Darien, era maravilloso tenerlo así, sobre ella.

**-¿Y no pensás que lo único que quiero yo es quedarme con vos? Pero tenemos que montar el circo así no nos molestan****. Dios te ves hermosa por las mañanas.-** Darien la volvió a besar y comenzó a deslizar sus labios por el cuello de la joven.

**-Si seguís así, ni un grupo de rescate te va a sacar de esta cama.- **

Juntado fuerzas, Darien se levantó de la cama regalándole una vista espectacular de su cuerpo solo cubierto por la tela de los boxer y se comenzó a vestir.

_**----------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------**_

**-Sé que no lo sabías, pero tenés que ser un poco más hermano de tu hermano. Él te adora, pero no creo que en este momento pueda decir las cosas más bonitas de vos. Se merece una disculpas, pero cuando estén solos¿si? Ahora quiero ir a la cama con mí futuro marido, pero mañana puede ser un gran día para arreglar las cosas.- **Serena le sonrió a su cuñadito y siguió caminando.

Mañana sería un nuevo día, uno lleno de nuevas alegrías. Un día menos para ser su esposa, una cuenta regresiva que ya quería terminar. Que importaban los malos momentos del pasado cuando el futuro junto a Darien parecía maravilloso…

_**

* * *

**_

_**····TOMANDO EL CONTROL····**_

**Bunquer Oficial**_**"Odio a Chiba, porque mi novia lo prefiere acostarse con él, aunque sea un acetato"**_

_**¡Bienvenidas a todas las lectoras de Suyi!**_

_Como verán esta vez somos nosotros quienes hemos tomado la posta y como Suyi siempre nos malcría y deja que hagamos lo que queramos. También decidimos hacernos cargo de las respuestas de las review._

_¿Quienes somos? Muy fácil, el Harem de Gaby o Love-fcking-Mamoru. Quien tipea es elya conocido Fury, dicta Kikiri, Savi lee los review, Kerrigan… bueno digamos que está ocupado –exceso de porotos jajajaja- Nick está admirando mi maravillosa facilidad de escribir sin mirar el teclado y bueno… el resto no importa._

_Como muchos habrán leído Gaby está con "Mamo-chan" –como lo ODIO!!!! ¬¬! Y por eso nosotros decidimos que si Suyay y Ash no están, podemos usar su casa como centro de protesta por la aparición del sujeto al que llamaremos el INTRUSO._

_Nuevo chap de Suyi, la cual está muy cansada, y lamenta anunciar que de nuevo parte, ahora de vacaciones. Pero que se lleva con ella su cuaderno, que tiene ya el capítulo 22 y con la idea de escribir el 23. El cual sería el anteúltimo capítulo de Sus Ojos!!!!_

Sin más nos despedidos, mientras ella tirada desde la cama con Ash, nos dicta las replys…

**Hanny Moon:** Gracias!!! No sabés lo contenta que me puse cuando recibí tu review –estaba triste en el trabajo, y me levantó el animo. Espero que disfrutes del final!!!!

**Sailor Ángel Moon:** Te agradezco que consideres este fic uno de tus favoritos –a mi también me gustó mucho Sombras!!!- Espero que pronto te animes a escribir vos también!!! Yo empecé así, como loca leyendo hasta el amanecer jejejeje. Besos

**Luna Chiba Tsukino: **Mal no sabe quién es boss, en el próximo va a conocerle!!! Haruka en este fic, como ya habrás notado que es una loca. No dudo en que ella podría haberse desnudado en medio del restaurante. La dejo hacer lo que quiera, me puede!! Cariños!!!

**Zandy:** Espero que te guste el chap de esta semana! Se vino bastante tranquilo, pero me gustó que quedara así. Besos.

**Jane:** Wellcome back! She is not pregnant yet! And may be you are right with Boss, but you must wait until next chap! Jejeje I'm evil jijijiji. See you!

**Sandra:** Napoleón dijo una vez "Visteme despacio que tengo prisa" el tiempo en el final de un fic es cuasi necesario para poder atar cabos y no dejar nada suelto. Además, que la comp. Se haya roto un mes antes de que me fuera de viaje, y que después estuviera fuera todo un mes, retrazó un poquitito la salida de este chap. Pero espero que lo disfrutes!!! Además Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de imprimir todo el fic!!!! Yo creo que vamos ya, más de 200 hojas!!!

**Serenity Chiva:** Me alegro de que lo hayas disfrutado!!! Nos vemos en el próximo!! Besos!!

**Erika Chiba:** Ya contesté tu pregunta sobre mal y sobre los Dariencitos. El próximo capítulo es la boda, no te la pierdas jijiji. Muchos besos.

**LadySerena01:** Un poco más de 8 meses faltan para el baby pero ya vendrá. La verdad que la escena de encontrar a Sere en casa de Darien era algo que me daba vueltas en la cabeza hace rato. Aunque ahora cambió un poquito, y vamos a repetirla en Black Magazine. Aunque no saben de que forma y yo me carcajeo de pensar como escribirlo. Bueno no importa me adelanto a Black y eso no puede ser jijiji. Nos vemos pronto!!!!

**Akela17:** Espero que te haya gustado este chap, tanto como la propuesta de matrimonio. En cuanto a la dieta que sigue Darien amor, para ser tan cumplidor… digamos que es un secreto, lo mismo uso con Ash jiijiji. Creo que lo importante es la práctica, no dicen que la práctica hace al maestro? Jejejeje. Besos!!!

**Kaoru Himura:** Kaoru!!! Ya no sé quién sos!!! Todos los días veo que cambiás el nick jajajajajaja chiste chiste!!! Ya sabemos donde estuvo Darien toda la noche… Con vos y tu adorado Kenshin (pensamientos malignos fuera hahahahaha) Nos vemos a la próxima!!!!

**Ggabytas:** Espero que disfrutes de este chap!!! Los beibis ya se vienen. Nos vemos!!!!

**Angie Bloom:**Ya te lo dije al mail!!! Gracias por el adelantito!!! Me encantó!!!! Ya tengo pensado como lo va a pagar Mal y… muejejeje ya verán falta poco!!! Besotes!!!!!

**Carmenklis:** Digamos que el Darien de mi historia es exactamente igual al Darien que siempre está conmigo y justo ahora lo tiene la maligna de Gaby (se le van a pegar los malos habítos!!!) Nos vemos prontito!! Bye!!!

**Andy-Deep-Chiva:** Bueno ya develamos si Sere espera o no un bebé y si Mal la violó o no, espero verte en el próximo!!!! Besos.

**Michi:** Dónde Carai estas mujer? Bueno, veo que me has abandonado completamente!!! Maligna! Ya sabés que no voy a cambiar el final, porque así como está es perfecto. Te AKAss Reina, espero saber de vos pronto!!! Besotes!!!

**Isabel:** Si! Al fin se viene la boda que lindo!!! Algo de tranquilidad para este par de tórtolos. Me gustó más esta propuesta que la del capítulo pasado, pero bueno, sabemos que Darien sabe bien como hacer las cosas. Nos vemos en el próximo chap!! Besotes!!!

**TrisChiba:** Espero que disfrutes de esta capítulo, es bien tranquilo, además ya sabemos que loco anda Mal. Nos vemos pronto!!!

**NeoReina-sailormoon:** Ya abajo está la explicación de los folículos, no dejes de leerla que la escribió alguien muy especial!!!! Como ya verás se ha explicado lo de Mal y se darán cuenta lo chiflado que anda. Espero que esto no termine mal… jajajaja Besitos!!!!

**Pinky:** Ya viste que tierno es Mi Mamo en pedir matrimonio!!! LA arregló después cuando estuvieron solitos!!! Besitos, como la pasaste con Mamo?

**Laura Drazen:**Explicación de folículos abajo, al fin de las replis, leélo que está bueno!!! No nos encontramos para nada en Msn, así que vale aclarar que la violación es (según la RAE):

**1. **tr. Infringir o quebrantar una ley, un tratado, un precepto, una promesa, etc.

**2. **tr. Tener acceso carnal con alguien en contra de su voluntad o cuando se halla privado de sentido o discernimiento.

**3. **tr. Profanar un lugar sagrado, ejecutando en él ciertos actos determinados por el derecho canónico.

Se dice que hay tipos de violación que se pueden infligir a una persona, ya sean físicas o mentales. Las de Mal a Serena fueron mentales. Ya que en ningún momento practicó el acto sexual con ella, sólo lo simuló. Espero que haya sido clara en la explicación jejejeje!! Sino vuelvo a hacerlo. Besos!!!

**Gaby:** Bueno, la decisión del bunquer no es mia. Fue Fury, quejate con él!!!! Yo lo único que hago es asentir con la cabeza a todo lo que Ash dice OK. Te voy a extrañar amigueta!!!! Nos vemos a la vuelta, no seas vaga y escribí!!! Te quiero!!!!

**Usakito Pau:** Espero dejarte de nuevo con ansias!!! Además no te das una idea de la nueva historia que estoy escribiendo. Te va a encantar, cuando vuelva te adelanto algo. Besotes!!! Cuidate!!!

**Caroone:** Espero que esta vez haya sido clara con la locura de Mal, nos vemos prontito!!! (cuando vuelvo me leo tu fic, que ya lo tengo preparado para leer!!!) Besos!!!

Eliz!!! Moxa donde estuviste estos días, fue tan triste no poder boludear un rato con vos!!! Te extraño!!!! Vos también, al igual que Gaby quítense la vaguesa de encima. Ya salió el libro de Xypher!!! Y sólo faltan 182 días para el de mi AMOR!!!! Que alegría. Léanlo y mándenme un mail!!!!! Nos vemos a la vuelta!!!!! Te quiero Reina!!!!

_**Peleando por lo que es **__**Mío por derecho!!!!**_

_**El pequeño espacio del GRAN Doctor Chiba!!!**_

**Hola**** a todas mis Amores! Muchas se han preguntado que son Folículos Maduros, y como sé que a todas les entre mejor el conocimiento, si yo soy el maestro. Aquí va la explicación en lenguaje simplificado.**

**Los Folículos Maduros son nada más ni nada menos, que los óvulos que están listos para desprenderse del ovario. Cuando uno realiza una ecografía o ultrasonido antes del desprendimiento se ven como "cuernitos" sobresaliendo del ovario. Según mi amada Suyi en la ecografía parecía la silueta de Mickey jajajaja.**

**Todo mi Amor para todas en este San Valentín, y aunque esté con Gaby recuerden que las adoro a todas. **

**Besos Darien –Su Dios Amado- Chiba**

**HIJO DE Su MAdre!!!! Hasta este espacio copa!!! Savi Matalo!!! Darien te ODIAMOS!!!! **

**Firma: Fury, Kikiri, Savi, Kerrigan y los cachorritos...**


	23. Para amarte y respetarte

_**Capítulo 22**_

_**Para amarte y respetarte…**_

El revuelo parecía mayor a medida que la fecha se acercaba. Serena y Darien, al fin habían aceptado hacer una gran boda, haciendo que las sonrisas de sus respectivas madres no desaparecieran de sus caras.

Por su parte Darien no había permitido que Serena volviera a su casa, la tenía cautiva con él, disfrutando de noches calidas y húmedas en ella. Pero la realidad era que tampoco quería perderla de vista desde la última aparición de Black.

¡El muy descarado había ido a buscarlo a su consultorio! Realmente era un hombre con muy poca paciencia y no le gustaba que nadie lo contradijera. No había tenido el menor reparo de decirle que Serena era de él, y que sabía que ella iba a volver a su lado. No había hombre en el mundo que la entendiera mejor que él. 

Inmediatamente salió del consultorio de Darien, con la misma ligereza con la que había entrado. Llevándose consigo un recuerdo del Doctor. Un labio roto, unas costillas partidas y muchos insultos por parte de Darien.

Así fue como lo encontró Serena cuando se lo cruzó en Black Agency, todo magullado e insultando a su estúpido prometido.

_----------------------Flash Back----------------------_

Black Agency sufría e una locura temporal, o al menos eso parecía. Gente que iba y venía corriendo, agentes del Ministerio de Hacienda embargando bienes. Más lo periodistas en las puertas. Gracias a los esfuerzos mancomunados de Boss, Haruka y DOr, habían acorralado a Tomoe y estaban a punto de atrapar a Malachite Black.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina de Chief, no esperaba que Haruka estuviera en su despacho. Como era su prima seguro estaba dirigiendo todo. Sonrió al pensar que esta vez le había costado mucho burlar la seguridad del sistema contable de Black Agency. Serena tenía razón, Haruka era increíblemente capaz y segura para ese puesto. Al fin y al cabo, el siempre se había sentido pegado a su primita, ella nunca se quedaba atrás por nada. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, ella era más testadura que él.

Pero no era esa rubia quién estaba sentada mirando la ciudad desde el último piso. Sonrió y al hacerlo volvieron a abrirse sus heridas. El muy hijo de puta de Chiba le había dado duro.

**-Serena, soy yo.-** Dijo suavemente mientras veía que ella se daba vuelta en al silla y se levantaba.

**-Mal ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?-** Preguntó conteniendo el aliento al verlo lastimado.

Su voz era para él el más perfecto sonido, a pesar de todo ella estaba preocupada por él. Sonriendo le respondió. 

**-Quería despedirme. No sé como hicieron, pero esta vez, estuvieron muy cerca de atraparme. Pero siempre soy más rápido, estoy limpio, y no me pueden detener por nada.-**

**-Quién te hizo eso.-** Señalando su cara.

**-Ah, unos mimos del imbécil con el que te vas a casar. Pero él quedó peor.-** Esta vez ella lo miró con enojo.

Eso lo sacó de sus casillas, era realmente volátil pensó Serena. Pero sobre todo era increíblemente transparente con ella. Nadie notaba nunca nada de Mal, pero ella podía reconocer cada reacción de él, sin importar cuán pétrea fuera su expresión.

**-Te extraño tanto mi vida.- **Le confesó dejándola muda. **–Me cuesta tanto dejar de nuevo Japón, es tan difícil… Sólo prometeme que no te vas casar.- **Suspiró cansadamente.

**-Sabés que no voy a prometerte eso. Mal escuchame, amar a ese hombre es lo único que me mantiene viva. No me hagas sentir que eso está mal, yo no te pido que dejes de quererme. ¿O acaso alguna vez lo hice?-** Le recriminó con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-¿Por qué nunca me elegiste a mí?-**

**-Porque nunca voy a poder amarte de esa manera…-** Dijo secando sus lágrimas.

Se acercó a ella para sentirla tensa entre sus brazos, al menos todavía le dejaba que la abrazara.

**-Es hora de que me vaya, mi vuelo sale en poco tiempo. Voy a volver… por vos.-** Lo último lo susurró a su oído.

**-Lo sé.-** Le dijo clavándole la mirada. **-Pero no voy a permitir que sigas con estas estafas. Si volvés, y te acercás a la empresa, no vas a poder hacer nada más que caer preso. Porque la próxima voy a ser yo la que se encargue de todo.-**

**-Jajajaja. Si, eso espero, porque no pienso dejar de hacerlo. Ahora tengo más deseos de volver.- **Se separó de ella y fue hasta la puerta.

**-Los agentes están por todo el edificio, se te va a complicar la salida.- **¡Qué estúpida volvía a prevenirlo!

**-Lo sé amor, eso lo hace más divertido.-**

Y se fue…

_----------------------Fin del Flash Back----------------------_

Miraba por la ventana que daba a la piscina, la casa estaba en completo silencio. Darien seguro que estaba por llegar. Allí en su mundo privado, ellos eran reyes y lo demás no importaba.

Se estremeció al recordar la partida de Mal. Seguía preguntándose como hacía para prever que sucedía. Pero la respuesta era tan sencilla, Mal siempre se adelantaba a todos. Menos a ella, según sus propias palabras. Ella seguía siendo su esfinge, un enigma la envolvía y eso lo obsesionaba. Él decía que era amor, pero ella era su enfermedad. Y una carta más con la cual fastidiar a los Black.

**-Se puede saber que piensa la mujer más hermosa del mundo.-** Darien la sobresaltó al rodearla con sus brazos. Pera nada se sentía mejor que estar junto a él

**-Pienso en mi Rey hermoso, en cuanto lo amo.-** Respondió girando en sus brazos.

**-¿Y se puede saber quién ese hombre tan afortunado?-** Dijo antes de besarla a conciencia.

**-Uno que si sigue besándome así, va a ser más afortunado todavía.-** Serena se acurrucó más sobre él, hasta pegarse por completo a él.

Darien sonrió **–Primero hablemos de los términos de ese "acuerdo" tengo que estar seguro de lo que voy a recibir.-** La volvió a besar.

**-Mmm… Si, pero dejemos eso para después de una rica duchita.- **Antes de terminar de hablar, Darien la tenía en sus brazos y se dirigía a su cuarto.

No se podía negar que la pasión entre ellos era cada vez más fuerte, rápidamente ambos se quedaron sin ropa antes de llegar al baño. A ese paso, iban a caer rendidos antes de dar el sí quiero…

Estaban relajados, los dos recostados en la cama todavía húmedos por su ducha. Habían acabado el agua caliente y nada les pareció mejor que recuperar el calor dentro de la cama. Darien jugaban con el cabello húmedo de Serena, sintiéndose feliz de poder estrecharla fuertemente a su lado.

**-¿En qué pensás mi vida? Hoy estuviste todo el día preocupada.- **

**-Hoy llamó Mal.-**Dijo con la voz apagada. 

**-¡Otra vez ese tipo! Acaso no le bastó con como le dejé la cara. ¿Ahora qué quería?-** El tipo no podía sacarlo más de quicio.

**-Nada, sólo no habló. Podía escuchar su respiración por la línea, pero sabía que era él. No quiero que vuelva, el último tiempo fue de tanta tranquilidad. Además no quiero que se te vuelva a acercar. Si te pasa algo me muero, si llegás a encontrarte con él, jurame que te vas a ir por otro lado.-** Le rogó.

**-Amor a ese tipo hay que cagarlo a patadas en el culo, además necesita una camisa de fuerza bien apretada.-** Serena lo miró angustiada. **–Pero si para vos es tan importante que te lo jure, te lo juro.-** Levantó la mano como si de un juicio se tratara, Serena rió.

**-Gracias cielo.-** Lo besó y volvió a reír.

**-¿Qué pasó?-**

**-Estoy pensando que si tu mamá sigue atormentando al chef de nuestra boda, vamos a necesitar otra camisa de fuerza. ¡El pobre hombre está por perder el juicio!-** Serena no paraba de reír recordando a su futura suegra.

**-¡Es verdad yo estoy seguro que en cualquier momento se suicida!-** Darien no podía creer como estaba su madre de cargosa con el pobre hombre. **–Al menos tu mamá ya no tiene problema con la florista, esa mujer también estaba al borde del colapso.-**

Los dos no podían parar de reír recordando los delirios de sus padres, la verdad que ellos no habían podido elegir nada de la boda. Pero realmente no les importaba, si bien sus padres estaban esclavizando a todos sus contratados, sabían que ellos iban a tomar las decisiones correctas.

Darien colocó a Serena sobre él. **–Sólo falta una semana amor, sólo eso.- **

–**No puedo esperar para ser tu esposa.-** Suspiró feliz Serena al sentirse completamente pegada a él.

**-No puedo esperar más para hacer el amor de manera decente. Estoy cansado de pensar que me voy a ir al infierno por vivir en pecado con vos. Digamos que no soy un hombre muy apegado al celibato.-** Refunfuño.

**-Tonto.-** Serena lo besó y no hubo vuelta atrás. Tuvieron que volver a pecar…

----------------------S&D----------------------

_Con la paz de las montañas te amaré  
con locura y equilibrio te amaré  
con la rabia de mis años  
como me enseñaste a hacer  
con un grito en carne viva te amaré.  
_

Los arreglos de la iglesia parecían sacados de un cuento de hadas, el lugar elegido era muy antiguo. Habían decidido que la iluminación fuera solo de velas, dando un ambiente propicio para el amor.

Los invitados fueron llegando y ocupando los lugares correspondientes. Todos los amigos de la pareja estaban presentes, incluidos varios miembros del cuerpo ejecutivo de Black Agency.

Los primero lugares fueron ocupados por los padres de los novios, seguidos de los Señores Black y el matrimonio Himura. Atrás de ellos se escuchaban los ruidos de la riña que continuaban manteniendo las jóvenes parejas, para ocupar los mejores lugares. Los chistes comenzaron a escucharse cuando al fin decidieron sus ubicaciones, apostando cuanto iban a tardar en agrandar la familia y cosas por el estilo.

Las que seguían impactadas eran las chicas, no podía creer que realmente todo esto estuviera pasando. Durante los últimos días habían conocido a una Serena distinta, ella era completamente desinhibida a la hora de hablar y muy provocadora. En especial con Darien, con el cual había estado compartiendo mucho tiempo.

Pero estas salidas no fueron muy bien recibidas por parte de los novios de las respectivas jóvenes, ya que constantemente les reclamaban no ser tan considerado como el Doctor. Los chicos, en realidad mucho no se quejaban, ya que Serena era un sin fin de conocimientos –muy interesantes y picantes- y ella adoraba compartirlo con sus amigas. Por ende los beneficiados al final, eran ellos.

_En secreto y en silencio te amaré  
arriesgando en lo prohibido te amaré  
en lo falso y en lo cierto  
con el corazón abierto  
por ser algo no perfecto te amaré_

Darien llegó al altar acompañado por Andrew y Haruka, quienes iban a oficiar como testigos y padrinos de la unión.

El gran órgano de la iglesia inició una suave y emotiva melodía, las puertas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente. Haciendo que una brisa se colara dentro del recinto, las velas dieron inicio a un romántico baile, colmando las paredes de juegos de luces y sombras. Pero lo único que él podía ver era la imagen de ella. 

Hermosa a la distancia, envuelta en sedas y tules. Ningún vestido le era digno, al menos no para él, su cuerpo era una obra de arte viviente. Pero al verla de blanco, dirigiéndose a él, supo que era así como siempre había soñado a su mujer. Tal cual como era ella, tal cual vestía.

No podía creer que fuera tan afortunado de haberla encontrado, ella no era una mujer común. Tenía un bagaje emocional que hubiese dejado a cualquier otra persona, completamente cerrada a un nuevo amor. Pero su futura esposa había superado esos obstáculos y ahora era un libro abierto para él, sólo para él.

Estaba tan hermoso parado en medio del altar. Sólo verlo hacía que su respiración se detuviera. Tenía que reconocer que la idea de iluminar con velas, era una de las mejores ideas que Darien había tenido.

Eso era algo que amaba del hombre que la esperaba en el altar. Su constante forma de sorprenderla, su belleza interna, definitivamente no había hombre más perfecto, su capacidad de dar amor era inmensa y ella adoraba rodearse de ese amor.

Darien parecía esculpido dentro de su traje de novio, finalmente había optado por el traje que a ella le había gustado. El levitón y los pantalones era color negro azabache, de cuello alto sin solapas. El pañuelo satinado se trababa con un topacio azul, regalo de sus padres, a juego con el pequeño colgante que Serena llevaba, eso era su algo azul.

Como decía la tradición, algo nuevo. Su vestido de seda y muselina, una corsé bordado con cristales y canutillos, con una amplia falda revestida en tules. Se sentía caminando entre nueves. 

Algo viejo, el velo bordado de su madre, que coronaba su cabello. Algo prestado una delicada pulsera de su madrina.

_Te amaré, te amaré  
como no está permitido  
te amaré, te amaré  
como nunca se ha sabido  
porque así lo he decidido  
te amaré.  
_

No lloraba, notó Darien, aunque sus ojos brillaban llenos de lágrimas. Él se debería ver igual, peor no podía hacer más que sonreírle a su princesa. Serena tardó sólo 2 minutos en llegar a su lado del brazo de su padre. Pero la realidad era que ella había tardado 26 años para llegar a él. Y ahora, nunca más se volverían a separar, sin importar cuanto durara sus vidas, siempre serían uno.

La besó antes de dar inicio a la ceremonia, y todos rieron al ver la necesidad de ambos. De forma suave, pero firme, el cura les pidió que cortaran sus arrumacos y así dar inicio a la boda. 

Todos aplaudieron y gritaron cuando al fin el cura le dio permiso a Darien para besar a la novia. Serena cortó el beso y haciendo un guiño a sus padres sacó a su marido corriendo de la iglesia.

Ya dentro del coche que los iba a trasladar, los dos no podían parar de reírse y besarse.

**-¡Estamos casados!-** Le dijo Darien antes de volver a atacar nuevamente los labios de su esposa.

**-¡Sos MI ESPOSO, al fin!-** Serena pudo separarse de él un segundo.

-Serena, tenemos en un problema.- Le dijo serio. **–Tengo dos opciones, una te llevo a nuestra fiesta de casamiento. O, y la que más me gusta, te llevo a casa y te hago el amor tooooda la noche.-**

**-Tendría que decir la opción dos, pero si no aparecemos en esa fiesta, tus padres y los míos nos matan.-** Ambos rieron.

**-Ves, ya te portás como toda una mujer casada, no dejando que tu marido sea feliz.- **

_Por ponerte algún ejemplo te diré  
que aunque tengas manos frías te amaré,  
con tu mala ortografía  
y tu no saber perder  
con defectos y manías te amaré._

La música sonaba alta todos bailaban en el centro de la pista, riendo y gozando de la fiesta. Darien no permitía que su esposa se alejara mucho tiempo de su lado, a lo que todos había respondido con chistes y bromas.

Pero Serena había logrado escaparse de las constrictoras garras de su flamante esposo, y ahora se encontraba hablando con Kaoru Himura. El semblante de las dos era muy serio, Darien notó como Serena se tensaba pero enseguida la doctora la confortó con un abrazo y ella volvió a sonreír.

**-Tiene cara de culpables, que están planeaban.-** Preguntó Darien sin rodeos.

**-Nada mocoso, yo puedo hablar lo que quiera con tu esposa. Pero no te vengas a hacer el malo conmigo, porque conozco todos tus feos secretitos. Y soy partidaria de la extorsión.-** Kaoru le sonrió con todos los dientes y Serena estalló en risa.

**-Voy a tener que tomar unos cursos con Kaoru, así se como tenerte cortito esposo.-**

**-Esposa, yo voy a tener que domarte, y juro que voy a necesitar mucha ayuda para eso.- **Ambos rieron antes de que Darien calmara las risas de su esposa con besos.

La fiesta no concluyó hasta pasadas las 7 de la mañana, ya nadie estaba presentable. Con excepción del trío de la malignidad Serena, Haruka y Michiru estaban impolutas, como si recién hubiera empezado la fiesta. Y Darien sabía que entre baile y baile había tratado a arrugar o despeinar al trío, pero nada había servido. 

Hasta en el momento de repartir las ligas, Darien no había sido nada gentil con las amigas de su esposa. Había aprovechado la situación, les había desacomodo las faldas de sus vestidos, y había subido la liga de Haruka con los dientes. Pero nada, se veían como maniquíes de alta costura.

La miró como se despedía feliz de sus amigas y de sus padres. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer redonda de cansancio, y todavía faltaba media hora de viaje hasta su hogar. Gracias al cielo, un chofer los iba a trasladar hasta el caserón, él no estaba en condiciones de manejar. Sólo un pensamiento lo mantenía despierto, hacer el amor con su esposa por primera vez.

_Te amaré, te amaré  
porque fuiste algo importante,  
te amaré, te amaré  
cuando ya no estés presente,  
seguirás siendo costumbre y te amaré._

El viaje pareció más corto gracias a la pequeña siesta que ambos habían dormido. Ninguno de los dos había podido resistirse a descansar y sucumbieron ante el sueño rápidamente. El chofer los condujo hasta la puerta de la casa y ellos descendieron. Serena estaba recostada sobre Darien, él no perdió tiempo en tomarla en brazos, y como decía la tradición, atravesaron el umbral de su hogar, por primera vez, como marido y mujer. 

**-Esto vamos a repetirlo por la tarde, cuando esté despierta. No quiero preguntarme más tarde si lo hicimos.-** Le dijo la rubia.

**-Me parece perfecto, ahora vamos a la cama.-** La siesta en el camino le había sentado bien, esperaba que a ella le pasara lo mismo.

La llevó hasta la habitación si parar de besarla, Serena reaccionó a cada beso cada vez más despierta, cada vez con más ansia.

Darien al fin se dio el placer de recorrer el cuello desnudo de su esposa, dejando besos húmedos a medida que descendía hasta su clavícula. Dio el mismo tratamiento a los hombros, mientras Serena suspiraba y se aferraba a él.

La dio vuelta en sus brazos y comenzó a soltar los botones del vestido. Gozando, como si fuera la primera vez, del contacto de la piel desnuda de Serena entre sus manos. Y estás temblaban, era tal la magnitud de saber que ella era absolutamente suya, que no podía sentirse más nervioso o excitado.

Serena gemía suavemente, disfrutando del placer que Darien siempre le proporcionaba. Pero quería sentirlo desnudo contra ella, piel contra piel. Su primera noche como marido y mujer, no importaba cuatas veces había dormido con él, o cuantas veces habían hecho el amor. Esa vez era especial, única. 

Se dio vuelta, y cesó el gruñido de Darien con sus labios. Por más que fuera delicioso que el le quitara la ropa, ella también quería tener es placer. Había querido asaltarlo en medio de la iglesia, estaba tan hermoso. Sabía que no iba existir jamás un hombre más guapo que él. Y ningún otro iba a hacerle sentir tantas cosas.

Y quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero el silencio era delicioso. Sólo escuchar su respiración entrecortada, el suave sonido de sus labios uniéndose y de la ropa deslizándose, eso era el paraíso, no hacían falta palabras.

Sin darse cuenta como los dos estaban desnudos, observándose uno al otro. Darien comenzó a acariciar los pechos de Serena, mientras volvía a besarla. Ella se inclinó hacia él ofreciéndose y él no dudó en saborearla. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, nada fuera de ellos dos, era lo suficiente importante como para hacerlos distraerse.

Esa mañana el acto de hacer el amor estaba desbordado de sentimientos, de promesas, de sueños de años por venir, juntos, los dos, y por siempre.

_Al caer de cada noche esperaré  
a que seas luna llena y te amaré  
y aunque queden pocos restos  
en señal de lo que fue  
seguirás cerca y muy dentro, te amaré.  
_

Darien se recostó en la cama llevando a Serena de la mano a su lado, la acurrucó contra él. Amando la sensación de tenerla a su lado, rozando su piel cremosa, besándola intensamente. Sabía muy bien que ella, al igual que él, no iba a soportar estar mucho más tiempo separada de él. Había electricidad en el aire, un solo movimiento y los dos terminarían antes de comenzar. Y él necesitaba sentir el placer de Serena, que ese placer lo llevara a su propio orgasmo.

Lentamente la envolvió en sus brazos hasta colocarla debajo de él, la miró a los ojos y se introdujo completamente dentro de ella. Los dos contuvieron el grito de placer que amenazaba con escapar de sus gargantas. Era demasiado íntimo ese momento, como para dejarse llevar por la lujuria. Ellos estaban haciendo el amor de la forma más dulce y tierna, era un momento perfecto.

Y el suave, pero profundo balanceo de sus cuerpos los llevó más y más cerca del placer. Hasta que no hubo otra opción más que acelerar sus movimientos, y los delicados susurros y gemidos, se convirtieron en jadeos sensuales y eróticos. Hasta que ninguno de los dos lo soportó más, y ambos cayeron presos de sus orgasmos, juntos haciendo que perdieran la conciencia más allá del placer que uno creó en el otro.

**-Te amo Serena.-** Le dijo Darien cuando recuperó el aliento.

**-Te amo Darien.-** Le respondió antes de recostarse entre sus brazos.

El amor los inundó, la habitación quedó en silencio y ellos se quedaron dormidos entrelazados. Juntos, por primera vez, como marido y mujer. 

_Te amaré, te amaré  
a golpe de recuerdo,  
hasta el último momento,  
a pesar de todo siempre te amaré._

----------------------S&D----------------------

**-¿Así que no tengo permitido interrumpir a Boss?-** Preguntó el joven desde la puerta, haciendo que levantara la vista de los contratos que leía.

**-Vos podés interrumpir todo lo que quieras.- **Dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa. **-Pero Haruka lleva dos meses fuera de la empresa y parece que ahora todo el mundo se acordó que tenía que consultar con ella asuntos "muuuuy" urgentes. O sea, ella estuvo acá un mes antes de irse y nadie dijo nada. Ahora que ya está por volver, les volvió a agarrar la codependencia.-** dijo gruñendo.

**-No te enojes, sabés que están acostumbrados a trabajar con ella.-** El joven se acercó hasta el escritorio para sentarse en el borde.

**-Por eso les prohíbo molestarme o interrumpirme, al menos por hoy. Si me hago la mala me respetan más.-** Rió mientras se desperezaba en su confortable sillón.

**-Si, que divertido.-** La reprendió sin humor. **–Serena, tuve que decir más de diez veces que eras mi esposa. No me dejaban pasar, la próxima vengo con la libreta de matrimonio.-** Se quejó, enojado. 

**-Mejor, eso quiere decir que saben lo que les conviene. Además decime si ahora no tenés más ganas de besarme y hacerme cositas. Negarte la entrada hace que te suban las ansias.-** Serena volvió a reír de su marido, hasta que él la levantó de su asiento para aplastarla entre sus brazos. 

**-¿Así que cuando está en personaje de Boss sos mala?-** Le pegó un chirlo en la cola.

**-Imaginate que me tuve que hacer respetar desde los 14 años Darien. Nadie creía que podía hacer algo bien, cuanto más cara de perro les ponía, menos me cuestionaban.-** Sentenció como si eso la justificara por todo.

**-Eras universitaria a los 14 mi vida, lo que pasa es que disfrutás de ser una hermosa tirana.- **

**-Sip, pero no todos confían en una adolescente para manejar tanto dinero, por eso preferí esconderme detrás de Haruka. A ella la escuchaban, o les caiga como el mismo Lucifer en pleno fin del mundo, quisieran o no.-** Serena ya no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía, prefería disfrutar de las habilidosas manos de su marido, que ahora recorrían sus muslos.

**-Hablando de Roma, ¿cuándo vuelve mi peor es nada?-** Le preguntó mientras dejaba en su cuello pequeñas mordidas.

**-Hoy, nos vemos en la cena de navidad. Bueno varios festejos, navidad, nuestros primeros tres meses de casados y la vuelta de Haruka y Michiru.- **Serena aprovechó para sacarle el saco a Darien.

**-Hasta que hora pensás quedarte en la oficina.- **Viendo el rumbo que estaban tomando sus caricias, ya quería llevarla a casa para poder disfrutar de ella.** –Todos tus empleados ya se están yendo. Casi me dan las llaves para que cierre yo.-**

**-¿Que hora es?- **Le preguntó al oído, antes de comenzar a mordisquear su lóbulo.

**-Son las 12 del mediodía.- **Darien dijo tratando de suprimir su gemido. **–¿No terminaste todo el trabajo?- **Casi suplicó Darien.

**-Mmm… a la 1 nos vamos, todavía no estrenamos nuestra oficina.- **Antes de terminar la frase estaba acostada sobre el escritorio de roble y Darien encima de ella. Y realmente nada podía ser mejor que ese momento. 

----------------------S&D----------------------

**Cena de Navidad**

**-Darien, podés hacerme un favor.- **Le preguntó su cuñada apenas llegó a la casa de sus padres.

**-¿Qué necesitás Etna?- Rei lo miró mal.**

**-Mirá, me hice estos análisis y quiero que leas los resultados. Vos sos el único que puede entenderlos.- **

**-A ver, dicen: Sra. Chiba, anales de sub unidad beta en sangre, valores mayores…- **Darien levantó la mirada para ver a su cuñadita.** –En una palabra Rei, felicitaciones, estás embarazada, tenés entre 15 y 20 semanas.- **Rei no podía verse más hermosa, sus ojos brillaban por la noticia.

**-Y estos.-** Preguntó la joven mientras salía del abrazo de su cuñado.

**-Rei Hino, sub unidad beta… acá dice que tenés de 9 a 12 semanas y tiene la misma fecha que el anterior. Yo te recomendaría reposo y que repitas los estudios. Pero quedate tranquila.- **

Rei asintió con una sonrisa. **–Gracias hermanito.-** Le besó la mejilla y se dirigió donde estaban las mujeres.

La cena siguió tranquila, aunque todos lo observaban demasiado fijo. Lo ignoró seguro estaban tratando de molestarlo. Él sólo tenía ojos para su esposa, ya 3 meses de casados. Los primeros habían sido una locura, con la toma del cargo de Boss por parte de Serena y la partida de Haruka, eso había movilizado sus horarios.

Pero siempre se encontraban para almorzar, y las noches les pertenecían al amor. Durante esas noches sus cuerpos se encontraban una y otra vez, siendo el deseo y los suspiros los protagonistas. Al final, siempre se dormía con Serena en sus brazos y acariciando su vientre, no sabía por qué, pero desde la noche posterior a su boda, siempre dormía y se despertaba así. Tal vez fuera parte de sus rezos, que una y otra vez pedía el milagro de una pequeña vida dentro de su mujer. Un milagro producido del amor de los dos.

Pero 3 mese habían pasado, y por más que Kaoru aseguraba que no había problemas, aún Serena no llegaba con la noticia de su embarazo. Y encima ahora Rei estaba embarazada, y él no sabía si eso iba a deprimir a su esposa. 

**-¡Hermano!-** Gritó Zafiro sacándolo de sus pensamientos. **–Sabés como me enteré lo del bebé. Rei dejó una cajita de madera, muy linda por cierto, sobre la cama. Y cuando la abrí adentro había dos chupetes uno rosa y otro azul. Te confieso que me quedé helado, pero fue la noticia más maravillosa del mundo, y eso que no estábamos buscándolo.-**

**-Me imagino, te felicito hermano.- **Darien lo abrazó, hasta que Haruka los interrumpió.

**-Todo muy lindo, todo muy tierno, pero todavía no me dijiste cuanto me extrañaste.-** Haruka comenzó a reír al notar que Darien ya estaba levantándola. Sin perder tiempo la rubia le rodeo la cintura con las piernas.

**-Sabés que no puedo vivir sin un poco de esto por las mañanas.-** Darien la besó y estallaron de risa.

**-Dejá de estar acosando a mi prima esposo. Sepárense antes de que traiga agua fría, parecen perros en celos. Además los estamos esperando para abrir los regalos.-**

Darien siguió a su esposa, estaba algo molesta y no sabía por qué, no creía que fuera por haber besado a su prima, ya que lo hacía siempre. Esa tarde y posteriormente en la noche ella estaba rara, tal vez ya estaba sintiendo los mismos celos que sentía él por su hermano y Rei. 

**Todos estaban reunidos entregando los regalos, todos parecían tener la misma coreografía. Tomar el paquete, abrirlo exclamar un GRAAACIIIAAASSS! Y tomar otro paquete para repetir la misma acción.**

**De pronto las palabras de su hermano golpearon la mente de Darien, Serena le estaba dando su regalo de navidad. Era una cajita, igual a la que Rei le había regalado a Zafiro, le latía fuertemente el corazón al pensar que tal vez… Si, tal vez, ese era el más importante regalo de navidad que jamás iba a recibir.**

**De golpe notó que todos, menos su esposa estaban mirando atentamente la caja que Darien mantenía aferrada a sus manos. Todos estaban pensando lo mismo que él, los ojos de su hermano se habían aguado, seguro que los de él también. No pudo esperar más y abrió le caja.**

**Había un documento, el de Serena, para ser preciso. Darien la miró.**

**-Es tu documento.- Le dijo a la rubia.**

**-¡Si! ¿Acaso no te gustó mi regalo?- **Darien se sintió mal al ver la cara de Serena, parecía como triste.** –Ahora soy legalmente Chiba, tu nombre ahora es el mío. No hay forma de que nadie sepa que soy tuya.- **

Darien se acercó a ella, y la abrazó. Era tan importante para ella ese simple gesto, durante su anterior matrimonio, Serena había seguido aferrada a su apellido. Pero ahora ella deseaba ser una Chiba sin importar perder o dejar de usar su nombre paterno. Ella era la cosita más perfecta del mundo y él no podía amarla más.

De pronto Zafiro comenzó a gritar y todos voltearon para verlo.

**-¡Rei! ¿Por qué vos seguís siendo Hino? Acaso no me amás lo suficiente para llevar mi apellido.- **

Rei lo miró enojada a los ojos. **–Llevo a tu hijo en mi vientre, esa no es suficiente prueba de amor.- To**dos quedaron callados ante las últimas palabras de Rei, tal vez era necesario calmarse un poco, el tema era lo bastante delicado para seguir hablando de él.

**-Bueno Zaf.-** Irrumpió Serena el silencio. **–Tal vez para el próximo aniversario, hay cosas que se deben ganar.-**

Todos se relajaron al ver como Serena reaccionaba riendo. Rei se acercó a ella y la abrazó antes de hablarle al oído. Las dos se rieron cómplices, y siguieron abriendo regalos.

La noche terminó para Serena y Darien, se despidieron de la familia. La mirada de Darien cayó en su hermano, se veía tan feliz acariciando el vientre de Rei. Tal vez tuvieran un carácter explosivo, pero sin duda se amaban completamente. El retoño de esos dos iba a ser una polvorita, pero toda la familia lo iba a adorar.

Nuevamente sintió celos, al parecer iba a sentir celos de cualquier pareja que estuviera esperando un bebé. Al menos lo reconocía, decía que ese era el primer paso para la recuperación, pero no lo hacía sentir menos triste.

Haruka lo corrió antes de que alcanzara su camioneta. Lo abrazó y le susurró al oído.

**-A veces es necesario esperar. Porque siempre los mejores regalos, se reciben en la oscuridad de una habitación, cuando ojos curiosos no vigilan. Donde no existe nada más, que el latido unísono de dos corazones.-**

Darien la miró.** –Odio cuando hablás como un oráculo. Pero igual, feliz navidad.-** Le plantó un beso en la nariz.

**-Ya falta menos Darien, aguantá un poquito más.-** Él respondió con un suspiro cansado. 

----------------------S&D----------------------

El viaje hasta la casa fue en total silencio, ninguno de los dos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía nada que decirle al otro. Cada uno estaba envuelto en sus propios pensamientos. Y no era un silencio incomodo, por el contrario, ambos disfrutaban de sus tiempos a solas, pero acompañados por el otro.

Recién cuando entraron a la casa Serena se dirigió a él.

**-Por qué no tomás algo, mientras yo preparo la cama, al final no cambié las sábanas antes de irme.-** Serena le sonrió, pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa.

**-Dejás que te ayudo, no tengo muchas ganas de tomar nada.-** Dijo secamente.

**-Darien, dejate de joder, me molesta cuando estás de mal humor. Te espero en la cama en 15 minutos, mejor que tengas buen ánimo cuando subas.- **

Dicho esto se fue, tenía que reconocer que ella lo había llevado a esto. Pero él hombre la podía sacar de las casillas cuando quisiera. Y además ella tenía que preparar su último regalo de navidad. No había esperado tanto para que él le arruinara todo. Llegó a la habitación y comenzó a prepara el regalo.

Cuando pasaron 10 minutos Serena ya tenía todo listo, bajó y se encontró con su perfecto marido, tomando una copita de licor frente a la chimenea. Estaba tan dentro de sus pensamientos que ni había notado que ella estaba a su lado, la verdad que era tan hermoso. No pudo resistir y lo acarició. Él se dio vuelta y le sonrió.

**-Veo que estás de humor de licor de chocolate.-** Darien asintió y la besó. **–Tomá, me olvidé de llevar este con los demás regalos. No es mucho, pero espero que te guste. Feliz navidad amor, te espero en la cama.- **

Serena le dio un sobre y se fue. Darien siguió tomando lo que le restaba de licor, y empezó a jugar con el sobre. Preguntándose que podría tener dentro. Tal vez un regalo extravagante, un viaje. Todavía no era Houdini, así que no iba a adivinar que había dentro sin leerlo.

Abrió el sobre y se le resbaló de las manos, cuando lo recogió una imagen cayó nuevamente al piso. Dejó de respirar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras lograba levantar la pequeña foto del piso. No había dudas, él no tenía ni la mínima duda de lo que era. Era la imagen con la soñaba desde hacía meses. Una pequeña ecografía, marcada con un corazón y en el medio del mismo una formita más clara.

Se limpió nuevamente el rostro, sollozando tomó la carta que había dentro del sobre. Estaba escrita por un nene.

"_**Siempre los mejores regalos, se reciben en la oscuridad, cuando los ojos curiosos no vigilan… Donde no existe nada más, que el latido unísono de dos corazones"**_

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD PAPÁ!**_

Salió corriendo por el living hasta llegar a su habitación, la televisión estaba prendida y pasando un video de Su esposa y sus amigas. Todas reunidas contándole paso a paso como Serena estaba haciéndose un test de embarazo. Las risas y el llanto emocionado de Serena se escuchaba por los parlantes.

**-Ya subí cuatro kilos, no sé que es, pero Kaoru dice que es un bebé fuerte y sano. Tampoco vi la ecografía, no era justo para los dos. Así que el técnico la hizo con auriculares y sin mostrarme la pantalla. Lo único que sé es que tengo 3 meses de embarazo, y que no podía aguantar más para decírtelo.-**

Serena comenzó a llorar, Darien corrió a abrazarla y besarla. ¡Dios! amaba a esa mujer más que nada, había estado escondiendo el embarazo para que él no sufriera los primeros meses, ese era su miedo más grande. Y ella lo había protegido.

Llevaba a su hijo o hija, Darien la tomó con cuidado y la acostó en medio de la cama. La desnudó lentamente, su cuerpo realmente estaba distinto. Como no lo había notado, su vientre ahora estaba más curvo, sus pechos más cargados y sus pezones más oscuros. 

Su hijo le había estado hablando, le había dicho que estaba ahí y el no había notado esos cambios, ya iba a tener tiempo de retarse por no descubrirlo. Pero ahora no podía más que reír y besar a su esposa.

Lentamente se desnudó el y la colocó encima de su cuerpo, hicieron el amor con tremenda dulzura. Darien no separó su mano de la pancita de su esposa ni un segundo. Y cuando los dos estuvieron completamente saciados, Serena se recostó sobre el pecho de marido para sentir el fuerte palpitar de su corazón.

Esa noche ya no eran sólo dos los corazones que latían, desde esa noche serían tres… 

**

* * *

**

**Sailor Moon no mío.**

**Chap dedicado a Elizabeth Chiba!! Te Quero Moxa!!**

_**Desde las piernas de mi bb Dios Amor Ash**_

_Antes que me olvide otra vez quiero mandarles un MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a Dady, Susana, Luly. Que me enviaron sus review a mi mail, perdón por no nombrarlas en el chap anterior, pero estaba a las corridas y se me pasó._

Tema de Miguel Bosé Te amaré.

Al fin!! Perdón por la tardanza, pero estuve de viaje, después volvía a casa, fui a dar Inglés, me anoté en la Facultad y por sobre todo… Tenía que pasar este chap a la computadora, lo cual es muy embolante –ya que es la segunda vez que escribís lo mismo y te peleás con vos misma por lo que hiciste-

Aunque no lo crean el motivo de mi demora es también el siguiente: con este chap, sólo me queda uno más que escribir. O sea me falta el capítulo 23 y se terminó sin más. Para más datos, capitulo 23 y Epilogo, que ya está escrito. Ergo, tengo depresión pre-final de Sus Ojos, no quiero que termine, pero no hay más , finito, se acabó.

Así que sepan entender que estoy en un momento difícil, además estamos con Perdidas encima, y Haruka es una tremenda jodida –hace que se me ocurran cosas muy raras- Y además tengo un fic completo escrito a mano –me voy a morir hasta pasarlo- y un one shot también a mano!! Todo para pasar!!

Lo bueno es que el próximo capítulo está medio escrito a mano, así que sólo tengo que pasarlo. 

Bueno, eso es todo, ya dejo de molestarlas y me voy con mi Ash. Quiere huevitos de pascua el grandote!! Si quiere chocolate, chocolate tendrá. Besotes!!

**Hanny Moon:** GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS. Me encanta que disfrutes del final tan inminente de este fic. TT lloro lágrimas de felicidad de de tristeza. Estoy a punto de dejar de escribir con tal de que sus ojos no termine jejejeje. Espero que disfrutes de este chap.

**Isis Janet:** Espero que disfrutes de lo que resta de este fic, ya falta tan poco que se puede palpar!! Nos vemos!!

**UsakitoPau:** Adorada niña! Ya volví y con casi todo tu fic listo!! Ahora me tengo que tomar el tiempo para pasarlo –lo malo de escribir a mano- Espero que pronto lo pueda pasar y lo disfrutes mucho. Besotes.

**Sailor Angel Moon:** Lloro de la emoción!! No sólo por la cosas lindas que decís de mi fic. Mil Gracias –lo digo con ojitos de Gato con Botas- Si no, porque alguien volvió a mencionar el prologo jejejeje. Te saco de la duda, Darien y Serena son amor por siempre. No se trata de la perdida de un hijo. Ya falta poco!! Sólo 2 chaps más. Cuidate, besitos!!

**Caroone:** Espero que disfrutes de este chap también, yo muy feliz de que te guste mi fic. Realmente ando muy feliz por eso. Besotes. 

**Hehra:** jajaja Si seguramente que Haruka y Michiru disfrutaron de esa noche jejeje. Que disfrutes de este capítulo!! Cuidate!!

**Eliz!!** Feliz, Feliz de que sigas con nosotras en este mundo. No te vas a España!! Seguro que pensabas que hablaba de ir a ver a Tio Hades, gracias a dios no fue nada lo otro jejejeje. Ahora que lo pienso… Podemos ir a verlo ya que últimamente andamos con necesidad de SANGRE!! Se vienen tiempo jodidos!! Además ya sufro la perdida de mi Ash!! Yo lo dejo con Vos, a la nena ni en pedo le dejo a mi Bebé con ella. Me niego!! Jajajaja Besotes!!

**Carmenklis!!** Bonita, ya estoy de vuelta jajaja Todas queremos un novio como Darien. Y si es igual en todos los aspectos mejor jajajaja. Ya se termina el fic, espero que lo disfrutes! Besotes.

**Neo Reina:** Dice Darien que no tiene problema de explicarte lo que quieras (que baboso!) En cuanto a lo de Mal, si, le faltan barios jugadores. Pero lo mejor fue ver como preparaban el "ungüento" algún día, tal vez, vuelva a mirar la clara de huevo sin reírme. Besotes

**Kira Moon Xkarlata:** Me alegro que hayas vuelto a retomar el hilo del fic. Acepto que soy maligna y que las confí a propósito jajajaja, pero al final todo se aclara. Mal hoy se fue, pero dios sabe cuando volverá –obviamente en el próximo chap, jajajaja, ya que es el último antes del epílogo- 

Y con respecto a Haruka y Michiru que más puedo decir que tienen una relación de pareja como cualquier otra. Sería muy necio de mi parte no reconocer lo que son –una pareja sana homosexual-. Aunque también hay que saber que muchos lectores pueden ser más susceptibles a ciertas parejas. Yo termino conforme siempre que escribo de ellas, así que me alegro de que te hayan gustado sus apariciones. Besotes Cuidate!! 

**Isabel:** Que bueno que disfrutaste del capítulo, la verdad tenía dudas acerca de varios aspectos de él, debido al poco tiempo que tuve para escribirlo, pasarlo y subirlo antes de salir de mi casa. Ya hubo boda y una de las grandes jajajajaja. Cuidate!!

**Fabiola Moon:** que bueno encontrarte en estas review, espero que te guste el chap, ya falta poco para el final. Así a disfrutar que se acaba. Cariños.

**Michi!!** El Ale se nos quiere salir antes de Tiempo!! Cuidate mucho bbsa que Pochochito necesita estar un poco más adentro. Convencelo, decile que hace calor. Que Chávez anda amenazando con Guerra, que todavía puede ganar un republicano en EE. UU. No sé dale motivos para quedarse dentro!! Jajajajaja Obvio que se acerca el final!! Así que Michi, estás a punto de compartirlo con todas. No seas mala y no lo cuentes que sólo faltan 2 capítulos!! Besotes mi reina cuidate. Besos a Ale!!

**Sandra:** Ahora supongo que querrás saber si viene o no bebé. Jajajaj soy maligna hasta el final, o al menos les dejo con la intriga. Ya falta poco y voy a tener consideración de tratar –dije tratar- de escribir más rápido el chap 23 que es el último que me falta escribir. Cuidate!!

**Gaby!!** Gracias a Dios!! Ahora elegí si Savu o Ash. Mamo ya no se encuentra en tus garras acaparadoras!! Como verás se acerca el final del fic y se que tendré que dar a Ash como sacrificio. Pero ya canté que se queda con Tisi, ni en pedo te lo mando a vos Alec. Ni mamada. Ahora hay que empezar a hacer esa cosita que llamamos con cariño "Operación Mata Cucarachas" así que empieza el período más oscuro del trío de la malignidad!! A temer. Ve a por tus hombres!! Cada vez hay menos espacio en esa casa. Besotes!! 

**Natsuki Kou:** Gracias por leer mi fic. Y sí pobre Yaten, pero yo creo que Mina es la mujer perfecta para él. Nos vemos!!

**Luna Chiba Tsukino:** Gracias, Gracias! Es bueno que te sorprendas, espero que en estos últimos capítulos también pueda sorprenderte y que disfrutes con el final de esta historia. Cariños!!

**Lady Serena:** No me digas que vos no sabés que vas a hacer cuando termine Sus Ojos, yo me niego a escribir el próximo chap!! No el final para mí, es el capítulo 23 ya que el Epilogo ya está tipeado, corregido y editado. Ya lloro, tengo síndrome de nido vacío!! Bueno no importa, así es la vida, me costó casi un año, pero se termina Sus Ojos. A disfrutar!!

**Mara:** Hola Linda, espero que disfrutes este capítulo!! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo y leerlo. Hasta la próxima!!

**Lumar:** Mal anda de mal en peor –cuak que chiste malo, pero al parecer mi mente maligna le va a dar un final no muy feliz- Pero para eso falta un capítulo, y que me decida que le hago jajajajaja. Me alegra que mi historia te arranque una sonrisa, eso me pone feliz. Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar, nos vemos!! 

**Erika Chiba:** ya estamos terminando mi fiel Erika!! Voy a tratar de actualizar la semana que viene, si todo sale bien. En 15 días tendrán el final de Sus Ojos. Espero que lo disfrutes!! Besotes!! 

**Kaoru!!** Ya estuvo la boda, feliz? Ahora veremos que pasa con los Dariencitos y los Serenitos. Mejor guardá los secretos oscuros de la noche que pasaste con Kenshi y Darien en tu memoria. Cuidate, Besotes!!

**Chibikaita:** Bienvenida, y perdón por lo de tus ojitos!! Me imagino que debés haber pasado mucho tiempo con mi tortura, llamada Sus Ojos jejejeje. Pero Gracias por leerlo!! Ya se contestan todas las preguntas que tenés sobre el fic. Sólo 2 chap más. Besos!!


	24. Nuestra Vida

Capítulo 23

_**Capítulo 23**_

_**Nuestra Vida**_

Un embarazo de novela, sin la más mínima preocupación. Darien adoraba cada centímetro que crecía en el vientre de Serena. Y ella adoraba la pasión que él hacía surgir en ella, a pesar de subir 20 kilos hasta días antes del nacimiento.

Serena y Darien disfrutaron de cada segundo de su embarazo, estaban como tontos, y Darien se había convertido en un déspota en cuanto a sus órdenes con el bebé. El mismo 25 de diciembre, fecha en la que había recibido a noticia de su inminente paternidad, él había movilizado a todo los médicos de la clínica donde trabajaba, para poder ver a su bebé. A pesar de ligarse más de un insulto y tener que deber más favores de los que eran convenientes. Pero la satisfacción de ver y oír a su bebé le hizo olvidar todo, más cuando descubrió que era un pequeña niña, la que venía en camino.

La casa se llenó de color rosa, talco y pañales. Todos los miembros de la familia festejaban la llegada de la pequeña y posteriormente la llegada del pequeño volcano que Rei llevaba en su vientre.

La magia acabó a fines del tercer mes, o al menos la magia del cuarto. Serena prohibió a Darien, cualquier tipo de contacto intimo. Como toda primera madre primeriza, Serena tenía inseguridades y además el cambio hormonal destruyó por completo su libido. Hasta el punto de pedirle, algunas noches a su esposo, que no durmiera con ella en la misma cama. Darien era un hombre puramente sensual y peligrosamente sexual, verlo acostado a su lado la perturbaba, ya que a pesar de ser un sueño mojado, ella no sentía nada. Por ende también pasaba horas llorando por la falta de los mimos de su esposo.

El séptimo mes llegó y arrasó con todo como un huracán.

_**--Flash Back--**_

Darien estaba tomando unas copas en, desde hacía unos meses, su habitación. Ubicado a dos habitaciones de su verdadero cuarto, Serena lo había llamado por teléfono varias veces ese día, y cuando llegó a la casa, su esposa no paraba de requerir su atención. Encontrándola la mayoría de las veces, con muy poca ropa, haciendo que se encontrara con una muy dolorosa erección.

En los últimos casi tres meses había tenido que recurrir a si mismo para "relajarse" un poco. Pero la verdad no le alcanzaba, necesitaba el calido y suave refugio del cuerpo de su mujer. Además Serena estaba cada día más radiante, su cuerpo era cada vez más voluptuoso y exquisitamente erótico.

De nuevo sintió el llamando de su esposa, salió corriendo, no sabía que necesitaba. Y la encontró en la cama, tapada apenas, con las sábanas de satén durazno. Esas que a él tanto le gustaban.

**-Darien, al fin lo encontré.-** Dijo sonriendo como si hubiera hallado el Dorado.

**-¿Qué mi vida que encontraste?-** No pudo evitar deslizar la vista sobre el cuerpo de su esposa, estaba desnuda debajo de las sábanas.

**-Mi lujuria, bebé, venía a la cama ¡ya!-**

Darien no perdió tiempo y se abalanzó sobre ella. Después de varias horas, Darien comprendió que ella realmente había vuelto, y con la pasión restaurada completamente.

_**--Fin del Flash Back--**_

La noche en que la pequeña quiso llegar al mundo, no fue la excepción. Darien había amado a Serena sabiendo que tal vez esa sería su última noche juntos, hasta después de la cuarentena. Las contracciones comenzaron a llegar 20 minutos después, durante la sesión de mimos. Darien comenzó a reír al escuchar las palabras de Serena **–Esta nena tiene un gran sentido de la oportunidad y de la puntualidad.-**

Después de un parto bastante complicado, Serena Chiba II llegó al mundo pesando 3.322 kilos y midiendo 54 centímetros.

Por la mañana los nuevos tíos fueron a conocer a la nueva princesa de la familia. Fue la nueva tía Kaoli quién sentenció autoritariamente el nuevo nombre de la niña, Chibi, y así quedó.

Los días posteriores fueron de visitas interminables y sorpresas por parte del flamante padre que no paraba de llevar regalos a su esposa e hija. Sólo recién el día que finalmente les dieron el alta, Kaoli decidió hablar con Serena y Darien.

La doctora, con mucha claridad, le explicó al matrimonio, que si bien Serena podía quedar embarazada de nuevo. Lo conveniente era esperar, al menos un año. Ya que la joven mostraba síntomas de útero maduro. Lo que no comprometería un futuro embarazo. Pero sí limitaría el número de hijos que podrían tener.

Al principio Serena sintió pesar por este nuevo impedimento, pero Darien tranquilamente le explicó, que, si bien era una cagada que no pudieran tener un millón de hijos. Al menos ya tenían uno y que lo importante era que ella y su futuro bebé estuvieran bien. "_**No pienso parar hasta que tengamos la pareja, después no es necesario tener más.**_ _**En todo caso amor, podemos pensar otra forma de llenar la casa con bebitos, pero me importa mucho más tu salud que cualquier otra cosa. Ya tuvimos el primero, que te parece esperar un año y probamos una vez más"**_ Darien fue el primero en ver el lado bueno de las cosas, como siempre, y fueron sus palabras las que levantaron el animo de Serena, eso y los ruiditos perfectos de su Chibi.

_**···················S&D···················**_

Después de una licencia por maternidad de casi 12 meses, Serena volvió a Black Agency como un huracán.

Al mes de reestablecida, el Head Chief de la empresa, investigó, planeó y llevó a cabo dos de los más importantes contratos de medios gráficos de Japón. Llegando así, finalmente, al mercado Americano y posicionándose como una de las empresas más fuertes del mundo.

Ese día volvió temprano a casa, y pasó toda la tarde jugando con su pequeña, que ya a los 13 meses de edad, caminaba y tenía su propio lenguaje de bebé. Que nadie entendía.

Pero lo que sí todos sabían era que Chibi amaba los piratas, y cada noche el baño era una lucha, hasta que llegaba el Pirata Darien "Blue Eyes" Chiba, el terror de los cuartos de baño.

Chibi corría gritando por toda la casa, hasta que el Pirata Blue –quien usaba su corbata a modo de parche en el ojo- la atrapaba y la hacía caminar por la tabla. Siendo finalmente mamá, el maligno tiburón de la limpieza.

El baño terminó temprano, ya que Chibi se quedó dormida segundos después de limpiarla completa. Darien tomó a su pequeña de los brazos de Serena y la llevó a su cunita, obligándola a Serena a quedarse en la bañera, bajo cargo de traición, si se movía de ese lugar.

Cuando volvió el pirata Blue exigió su tesoro, y ella no le negó nada. Darien se metió en la bañera con ropa y todo, la cual finalmente fue arrancada por la joven –ahora sirena- el agua desbordó cuando los cuerpos de los dos amantes se unieron. Amándose con una necesidad surgida de la misma lujuria, esa noche se desató la pasión, se entregaron febrilmente el uno al otro. Cada movimiento era acompañado por un gemido, cada sonido que emitían era arrancado a la fuerza.

Hasta que todo quedó en silencio. Sólo es escuchaba la agitada respiración de ambos y el resonar frenético de sus corazones.

**-Te amo.-** sonó la voz de Serena mientras acariciaba suavemente la espalda de su marido.

**-Yo te amo más, y por eso vamos a salir del agua. Acabo de embarazarte y no quiero que te enfermes.- **

Serena rió al escuchar la seguridad de su esposo.

**-¿Y que te hace estar tan seguro de que me embarazaste?-**

Darien la besó y soltó una carcajada. **–Sólo lo sé, pero si querés te apuesto algo.-**

_**···················S&D···················**_

Y el segundo embarazo llegó de la mano de un pirata… Darien no estaba equivocado.

Al mes Serena, de la mano de su esposo, vio como el test casero de embarazo mostraba las dos rayitas.

Tal cual predijo Kaoru, el segundo embarazo no corrió peligro, pero sí significó una serie de malestares en Serena. Teniendo que realizar reposo durante los tres últimos meses.

Por consejo de Kaoru, y luego de una profunda charla entre Serena y Darien, Serena decidió ligarse las trompas. Su útero, a pesar de sólo haber anidado dos pequeños, parecía el de una mujer en su sexto embarazo. Y un futuro embarazo, sí pondría en peligro a Serena.

La decisión fue fácil de tomar, ya que los dos tenía más de lo que alguna vez habían soñado. Y no necesitaban de nada más.

A diferencia del primer parto, el segundo vástago Chiba llegó al mundo por cesárea, pero sin el menor malestar, un parto totalmente asintomático.

El pequeño Mamoru Chiba llegó al mundo, un año y 11 meses exactos después que su hermana mayor.

Fue su padrino, quién permaneció toda la noche en el hospital, hasta que por pedido especial de Darien, pudo ingresar a verlo. Y usando sus derechos, esta vez, apodó al pequeño como Mamo.

Desde el momento que despertó de la anestesia, el mundo cambió para Serena. Si bien Chibi había movilizado todo a su alrededor, el pequeño Mamo era un tirano y demandaba constantemente de su madre. Lo mismo con padre, él con sus días de edad, ya lo tenía totalmente controlado.

Para los padres sus pequeños se convirtieron en su mundo. Nada importaba más que ellos.

La vida no podía ser mejor para el matrimonio, si bien Serena muchas noches se despertaba angustiada pensando en la vuelta de Malachite, Darien siempre encontraba la manera de hacerla volver a la cama. Ser padres no había podido robarles la pasión que despertaban el uno en el otro, si no que la habían potenciado.

_**···················S&D···················**_

4 años después

Chibi y Mamo eran los malcriados de los abuelos, la pequeña rubia hacía que hasta los Sres. Black no quisieran volver a Osaka, ¡y ellos odiaban estar en la ciudad de Tokio! En cambio Mamo vivía para volver locos a todos, el pequeño era un genio y a los cuatro años ya actuaba como un niño de 6 o 7 años. Él era el malcriado de Haruka.

A los 7 meses ya caminaba y a los 10 ya hablaba, su idioma bebé. Era un prodigio, mucho más que su madre, ya que ella había acelerado su crecimiento casi en la pubertad. Pero Mamo era un genio desde bebé.

Chibi no se quedaba atrás, pero no sobresalía como su hermano. Era el espíritu de competencia que hacía que ella equiparara en todo a su hermano pequeño. Si él caminaba, ella lo hacía y si él leía ella también, con un poco más de dificultad, lo conseguía siempre.

Serena dedicaba horas a la instrucción y juego de sus hijos, había preparado una oficina en el último piso de Black Agency. Haruka no estuvo muy feliz de "donar" su oficina, pero Serena la convenció tirando a bajo 3 oficinas medianas y haciendo un gigante para ella y Michiru.

Francis D'Or y Kaoli no habían tardado en seguir los pasos de Serena y Darien y ya contaban con los gemelos y uno más por llegar.

Mina y yaten habían decidido separarse, sólo por un año, los dos necesitaban un tiempo a solas, según palabras de Yaten… La separación duró sólo tres meses. Hasta el día que Yaten vio como Mina "accidentalmente" recibía un beso de un compañero de clases. Desde entonces, ninguno de los dos se había vuelto a separar. Ya a Yaten, no se le ocurrían más ideas como esas.

Los demás se mantenían felices y en parejas juntos. Algunos con planes de bodas, otros solamente disfrutando de crecer juntos, y de amarse.

Tal vez la vida no era fácil y perfecta, pero era lo ideal para ellos…

_**···················S&D···················**_

**-No llores.-** dijo con la vos ahogada.

**-No llores vos.-** Respondió tratando de abrazarla. **–Mi nena entra a primer grado. Si quiero llorar voy a hacerlo, yo la hice y ahora no me necesita más.-** Darien trató de retener las lágrimas.

**-Exagerado, sólo empezó el colegio, te va a seguir necesitando. Además, yo también la hice, no sé si te acordás.-** Respondió entre risas mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

**-Podés creer que nuestros bebés ya vayan al colegio. Mamo ni bola nos dio, entró directamente a conocer a su nueva profesora. Anoche me dijo que si no era, al menos, la mitad de inteligente que vos, no iba a volver a pisar la escuela.- **Darien imitó la vos de su hijo, con tan sólo 4 años ya alcanzaba un nivel intelectual de un chico de 6. Su primer día de clases era en primer grado, pero a mediados de año seguro que iban a trasladarlo a segundo.

En cambio Chibi prefería la gloria de ser la ÚNICA hija mujer de Darien Chiba, o al menos eso declaraba ella. Prefería pasar horas jugando y hablando que perder tiempo con los libros.

**-Chibi va a volver loca a las maestras, ¡imaginate que hoy quería venir maquillada a la escuela!-** Serena seguía espantada por la desfachatez e su hija.

**-Culpa de mamá, Kaoli, Michiru y obviamente de Haruka. Nunca Haruka puede estar fuera de algún problema.-** Darien riendo abrazó fuertemente a su esposa. **–Gracias Serena.-** Le susurró emocionado. **–Gracias por nuestros hijos, por la familia que formamos, y por el amor que me hiciste conocer. TE AMO.-**

Serena no podía más que abrazarlo y tratar de en ese abrazo hacerle sentir todo lo que ella lo amaba también. Ella no tenía palabras para agradecerle a él lo feliz que la hacía**. –¡TE AMO, te amo, te amo, mi amor!- **

**-Vamos a casa Serena, necesito hacerte el amor, necesito sentirte.- **Darien la tomó de la mano y ambos se dirigieron a su hogar.

_**···················S&D···················**_

Salir de la casa fue una tortura, a quien se le ocurría tener que salir a trabajar después de hacer el amor. A la mierda con todo, era rica. Tenía más dinero del que iba a poder gastar en su vida.

Quedarse en casa con Darien toda la tarde haciendo el amor era siempre el mejor plan de todos. Se levantó de la cama y fue directo hacia el teléfono, dos minutos después había conseguido cancelar todos los turnos de Darien y ahora enfilaba para enfrentarse a la furia de su marido en la ducha. Suspiró de placer, su esposo era, definitivamente, un hombre con grandes talentos. Y hacer el amor en cualquier lugar, era el que más le gustaba.

Alrededor de las 6 de la tarde Darien tuvo que abandonar su cómoda cama y salir a la clínica. Uno de sus pacientes estaba en estado crítico y el debía ir a asistirlo. Serena lo ayudó a vestirse y él insistió en vestirla a ella. En una hora debía pasar a buscar a sus hijos por la casa de lo padres de su esposo.

Lo besó antes de que subiera a la camioneta. Lo besó con toda su pasión, con todo su amor. Era lo más perfecto del mundo, él y sus hijos, Darien la palmeó en la cola antes de subirse al auto e irse riendo.

Pero algo definitivamente no estaba bien, lo supo desde el momento en que Darien desapareció de su vista.

Tres segundos más tarde él la abrazaba. Lo sabía, él no iba a dejar que las cosas estuvieran fuera de sus manos. Malachite escondió la cara en el cuello de la joven. Aspirando nuevamente el olor de su amada.

**-Casi 5 años Serena desde que no te tengo en mis brazos. Decime que me extrañaste también.-** Pidió rozando sus labios por el cuello de Serena.

**-Estuve ocupada viviendo mi vida Mal, tuve dos hijos a los que amo y tengo un marido que es perfecto. ¿Por qué tendría que haberte extrañado?-** Contestó con furia.

**-Esa no es manera de darme la bienvenida. Sé que recién cuando estemos los dos unidos, cuerpo a cuerpo, ahí vas a notar cuanto me extrañaste. Llevo casi toda una vida pensando en este momento, en hacerte el amor. Ahora podemos ser dueños de todo lo que siempre soñamos. Ahora es momento para los dos de poder tener nuestra propia familia. No creas que voy a aceptar como míos a los hijos de ESE. No Serena, juntos vamos a traer a este mundo a nuestro maravilloso y perfectos hijos. Sólo tuyos y míos, al fin las cosas son como tienen que ser.-** Suspiró feliz, se sentía en la gloria.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Sereno, sólo quiso hacerlo sentir miserable. Ya estaba cansada de ser siempre ella la que lo entendiera, ahora no podía jugar el juego que él quería. Tenía a sus hijos y tenía la vida con la que siempre había soñado. Y él no estaba incluido en ella.

Lo miró con desprecio, separándose de él y le dijo con toda arrogancia. –**Imposible, primero porque jamás tendría a tus hijos, y segundo porque no puedo tenerlos. Gracias al cielo tengo cosidas las trompas, porque la única manera de que estuvieras dentro de mí, sería si me violaras. Y aunque lo hicieras, agradezco el momento en que tomé la determinación de esterilizarme, ya que traer en mi seno a tus hijos, sería lo último que quisiera en la vida.-**

Ante su respuesta Mal se transformó.

Estaba descolocado, no paraba de gritarle que había matado a sus hijos, su futuro y todos los planes que tenía para el futuro de ellos.

Por primera vez en su vida, Serena temió que el descontrol de Malachite los pusiera en peligro, de pronto se vio arrastrada por él al interior de su automóvil. No sabía como reaccionar, tratar con él en estas circunstancias era imposible, encima ella había contribuido a que estuviera así, sabía que él no iba a volver a ser el joven tierno que era con ella. No al menos hasta que se calmara. Ahora Malachite estaba más allá de la razón, sólo escuchaba a sus propios demonios.

**-Estás temblando... es porque te diste cuenta que hiciste algo malo. Es la culpa, nos arruinaste la vida.-** Dijo a los gritos, afirmando cada palabra con un golpe al volante. **–La vida maravillosa que íbamos a tener. NUESTRA familia, NUESTROS hijos. El futuro perfecto que íbamos a tener juntos.- **La rabia era palpable en cada palabra. Sin decir más arrancó el auto y salio.

**-Mal.-** Lo llamó suavemente, tratando de volverlo a sí. **–No tenemos un futuro juntos, yo estoy casada. Tengo una familia, una vida, y no estás incluida en ella. Y no porque no te quisiera, porque a pesar de todo, yo te quiero. Pero es por tu culpa, por la forma en que te comportaste, por lo que le hiciste a nuestra familia.- **A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de decirle la verdad. Y eso la entristeció.

**-¡Qué Familia! ¿Una que permitió que una criatura de 14 años se casara con un moribundo? O la que dejó que una empresa multinacional en manos de una niña y sus súbditos.-** Nuevamente comenzó a gritar, el sin darse cuenta como, llegaron a la ciudad en minutos. Cada vez tomaban más velocidad, cosa que inquietaba a Serena. **–Yo fui el ÚNICO que se dio cuenta, que hasta vos contribuiste para destruir tu niñez. Yo estaré loco, pero al menos no soy ni la mitad de basura que fueron ellos, o lo que fuiste vos.-**

Si, tenía razón, al menos en algunas partes, no todo. Ella era responsable de su propia vida y de las decisiones que había tomado, pero jamás se había arrepentido de ellas, nunca.

**-Mal, por favor, calmate, tranquilicémonos. Estamos diciendo cosas que no sentimos. Nos estamos hiriendo, y yo te quiero Mal, por favor.-** Se quebró, el pasado que los unía era tan triste y a la vez tan bello. A veces la vida era una mierda, y más, cuando los sentimientos estaban tan a flor de piel y parecía que hasta una caricia podía dañarlos.

**-No digo nada que no sienta Serena. Ahora callate, necesito un momento para pensar.- **Un momento para tratar de entender que hacía tiempo él la había perdido, que realmente ella nunca había sido de él. Apretó fuertemente el volante y aceleró un poco más el automóvil.

**-Mal, te pido que bajes la velocidad, no estamos en un camino abierto y podemos terminar teniendo un accidente.- **

Eso lo enfureció, ella no confiaba para nada en su buen juicio. Lo creía un desquiciado y eso lo volvió a desbordar.

**-A vos te gusta la velocidad, así que no te quejes.-** Le gritó sin prestarle atención y volviendo a subir la velocidad, pasando un semáforo en rojo.

**-Si, me gusta la velocidad, pero cuando yo estoy al mando. Pará Malachite.-** Dijo seriamente.

**-Callate y dejame tranquilo, si pierdo la concentración nos podemos matar.-**

Serena comenzó a temblar, realmente tenía miedo, Malachite era un peligro.

**-Ya sé.-** Comenzó a reír sin sentido. **–Vamos a visitar a tu marido, tal vez el quiera verte por última vez. Porque no pienso dejarte ir, sos mía, quieras o no.-**

Y antes de darse cuenta Malachite llegó a la esquina, dio una vuelta en U causando un caos en las dos vías. Lo último que escuchó fue la voz de Serena gritando…

_**···················S&D···················**_

Las únicas dos veces que se creyó morir las dos mismas personas estaban involucradas. Pero solamente le importaba Serena, su primo era una mierda y no merecía que nadie se preocupara por él.

Corría por el pasillo de urgencias tratando de calmarse, pero las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. Cuando llegó al cuarto privado y la vio, cayó al piso y lloró.

Serena se levantó de la cama al escucharlo. Se tiró a su lado abrazándolo, él la envolvió en sus brazos y comenzó a besarla.

Les tomó un largo tiempo calmarse, al final Darien la llevó en brazos hasta su cama.

**-Dios, Serena. Tuve tanto miedo, cuando lo vi…-** Darien respiró nunca pensó ver a ese hombre tan orgulloso en ese estado. **–Si sobrevive, va a estar postrado en una silla de ruedas, incapaz de moverse, de comunicarse. Se que suena terrible, pero lo mejor es que no pasara de esta noche.-** Sabía que sus palabras eran duras, pero su esposa necesitaba la verdad.

**-Tuve mucho miedo, no quería que nadie me atendiera, Darien te necesitaba a vos. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte…-** Serena comenzó a llorar.

**-No tenés que decirme nada. Ya estás acá conmigo y…-** Ahora ella lo interrumpió, él la dejó después de una experiencia traumática era necesario desahogarse.

**-Te amo, nunca, nunca olvides eso. Nuestros hijos son maravillosos, no puedo pedirle a la vida nada más porque los tuve a ustedes tres. Chibi es demasiado parecida a vos, en cuanto a su rebeldía y su libertad. No le cortes las alas, pero no dejes que crezca antes de tiempo. Sos su papá y no la consientas de más. Mamo es tu vivo retrato, pero tiene mi mismo problema, él va a crecer frente a tus ojos a pasos adelantados. Pero nunca olvides su verdadera edad, y la necesidad que siempre va a tener de ser un niño. Y vos mi vida, volvé a amar, yo quisiera que lo hicieras…-** La calló besándola.

**-Eso ni lo sueñes, vos vas a volver conmigo. Vos sos Mí esposa, no importa cuanto tiempo estemos juntos, yo me casé no sólo para toda la vida. Mi alma va con la tuya y te sigue a donde vas.-** Los dos lloraban y se abrazaban, ese momento era un milagro.

Que ella estuviera ilesa era un milagro, los gritos de dos pequeños interrumpieron el silencio, de pronto Chibi y Mamo llegaron al cuerto, los cuatro se quedaron juntos hasta tarde. Juntos y felices…

_**···················S&D···················**_

Seguía enojado, Serena lo había obligado a volver con los pequeños a su casa. Él se había negado, había llamando a Haruka y Michiru para que pasaran a recoger a los pequeños. Pero la insistencia de Serena fue mayor, los niños necesitaban de la tranquilidad de tener a papá en casa.

Escuchaba las voces de sus hijos negándose a dormir sin que Michiru les contara un cuento. Él ya no tenía fuerza, pero los besó y arropó antes de dejarlos con su tía favorita. Arrastrándose llegó hasta el sofá y se tiró sobre Haruka. Ella lo meció, tratando de tranquilizarlo, lo abrazó, lloró junto a él. El miedo de perderla era tan grande, y él muy bien sabía que el peligro no había pasado todavía, pero tenía que esperar y rezar para que todo saliera bien. Tenía que salir bien.

Ya eran las doce de la noche, pero no tenía fuerzas para nada. Hasta que el teléfono sonó, no podía contestarlo, Haruka tampoco, ambos se aferraron el uno al otro como si de esa forma, como por arte de magia todo se fuera a arreglar.

Michiru tomó valor por los tres y contestó…

Él lo sabía, no necesitó ver como Michiru perdía la fuerza, o como Haruka salía corriendo para abrazarse a su mujer, para entender, que ese llamado era lo que más temía.

Levantó el teléfono del piso, y aunque ya lo sabía, escuchó lo que le tenía que decir.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, tener fuerza por él y por sus hijos…

* * *

_**Llorando como una condenada!!**_

_No lo puedo creer, lo terminé, "Sus Ojos" terminó, en este momento estoy llorando. Esta es la última vez que escribo esta historia. Ya que el Epilogo está terminado desde hace un año. Y no lo puedo creer. _

_No tengo palabras para describir lo feliz que estoy, y a la vez lo triste que me siento. Es el fin de una era, que me dio muchísima felicidad._

_Quiero agradecerles a todas la que leyeron este fic y lo siguieron a lo largo de todo este año. No tengo más que palabras de agradecimiento y un gran nudo en la garganta._

_Les pido que disculpen si las replys son más cortas, pero realmente quería terminar y subir desesperadamente este capítulo. _

_Y ACÁ PONGO EN MAYÚSCULA ASÍ LO LEEN EL EPÍLOGO DE SUS OJOS SALE EL 30/04/08. No se lo pierdan._

_**······Con todo mi Amor Suyay······**_

**Michi!!** Ya estamos en fecha, o dios sabe si ya tenemos al Ale con nosotros, espero que estés muy bien te quiero mucho!! Es la última reply que te hago desde Sus Ojos!! Que lindo llegar con una de las que me hizo ponerme a escribir. Espero que Te guste el final, Gracias cielo por estar a mi lado durante este año y este proyecto te AKASSSS por mil!!

**SoniaMS:** Muchisimas gracias por dejar tu review, espero que te guste el final y que lo disfrutes. Cariños.

**Pamela:** GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS. Que más puedo decirte que esas simples palabras. El hecho de que hayas dicho cosas tan lindas de mi fic, hacen que me emocione. Espero que disfrutes el final, para mí es hermoso. Algo que hice con todo mi corazón y me alegra haber podido llegar a los sentimientos de los lectores.

Ahora sí en cuanto a que pasa con "Ash de buc" (que dominio del inglés) Dios sabe firmemente (hablo de MÍ DIOS ASH) que me gustaría que sea con Artie con quién se quede. Y después empieza a putear que nunca se puede sacar a las pelirrojas de encima y me señala con el dedo al grito de "Vos no te rías que tenés alma de pelirroja, hasta cuando te hiciste rubia platinada no dejabas de tener el pelo color cobre" Y sigue puteando así. Así que lo dejo, no sé que va a pasar, sólo esperemos los 100 días que faltan…

**Chibikaita:** Ya viste que pasó con Mal!! Que triste, realmente tuvo el final que merecía? No sé pero la verdad que no quería que fuera así, pero es lo que salió y si cerebro dice que Mal tenía que pasar a saludar a San Pedro, cerebro tiene razón . jajajaja. Cariños!!

**AstarteChiba:** Ya viene el final, espero que puedas perdonarme por matar a Diamante, pero era elemental para la continuidad del fic. Seguro que era un gran marido, al menos en mi mente lo fue. Cariños!!

**Lumar:** Al principio iban a ser mellizos, pero después dejé la idea. Me gustó más que pudiera ser madre dos veces. Ya que tenía planeado que sólo pudiera tener dos bebés. Así que bueno, los niños están y son dos jejejeje. Espero que disfrutes el final!! Besotes!!

**TrisChiba:** Ya nomás llegamos al final, sólo una semana para que sepas como termina. Espero que te guste, besos!!

**Sere Mamo:** creo que este es tu segundo review, así que te agradezco que me lo dejaras. Estoy muy feliz de haber podido emocionarte, espero que disfrutes del final. Cariños!!

**Neo-Reina:** Sabés que para quedarnos con Mamo, siempre tenemos el divorcio –la palabra del pecado jejejeje- Ya se viene el final, sólo escasos 7 días y se termina. También quiero agradecerte, porque fuiste una de las que sigue este fic desde el principio, gracias por acompañarme este año. Besotes!!

**Isabel:** Otra persona que sigue este fic desde que comenzó, quiero agradecerte por todo este año de compañía. Es, para mí, muy importante poder corresponder a quienes siempre me han dado ánimos para escribir este fic. Espero que disfrutes del final, gracias y muchos cariños!!

**San:** No, no será el último fic, ya tenemos más en camino y espero que te gusten. Ahora me tomaré un ratito para comenzar a pasar los mini fic que escribí en vacaciones a mano. Así que no me extrañaran mucho por aquí. Cariños!!

**Aurea!!** Mi reina bonita, compañera de msn que puedo decirte. Ya me emociono con este último reply a ti. Buaa que emoción, espero que disfrutes de este final y te emociones!! Aurea tenés que comenzar a leer Drk Hunter. Las chicas y yo ya te pervertimos hasta lo que nuestras capacidades literarias podían pervertirte. Ahora deja a las maestras del erotismo que te instruyan jajajajaja. Besotes y disfrutá del final!!

PD: me encanta ser la merecedora de tu review más larga. Toy en la nubes!!

**Gabriela:** Y que huevo!! Vos sabés como es Ash, el dijo la casa está en orden, felices fiestas, felices pascuas y me metió dentro tooooodo el finde largo. Ese hombre no conoce de perversiones, me pongo colorada de sólo, pensar las cosas que hicimos!! EL hombre es una máquina jejejeje. Ya termina Gaby, no más hora feliz para Sus Ojos. Es una eterna despedida desde ahora. Que se le va a hacer todo concluye al fin, nada puede escapar, todo tiene un final, todo termina…

**PrincessSherezadaMoon:** Creo que si hago 23 capítulos más, puede pasar dos cosas. Uno que gente como vos, esté feliz de la vida, y la segundo, es que me quemen en la plaza pública por maldita bruja que no escribe el final. Gracias por seguir a Sus Ojos. Espero que disfrutes del final.

**Isis Janet:** Espero que ya disfrute de el final, no falta nada. Gracias por seguir el fic. Besos!!

**Pinky!!** Otra de las files seguidoras de Sus Ojos y personal amiga!! Que puedo decir, ya no voy a poder hacerte caer de la silla. Pero te juro que te voy a pervertir peor en el próximo!! Jajajaja Preparate para Black Magazine, eso va a dejarte con el traste, eternamente en el piso jejejej –que publicidad- Disfrutá del final. Besotes!!

**Carmenklis:** Si tuviera a más de un Darien de este estilo, los tendría encerrados en un harem, y no los dejaría ir jajajajaja. Espero que te guste el final!! Besotes!!

**Hanny Moon:** Gracias, espero que estos dos capítulos no te lleguen en tiempo de examen. Pero me tomó mucho lograr el capítulo como me gustaba. Además tenía como 3 versiones de que iba a pasar jejejeje. Besos, espero que te guste!!

**Eliz!!** Dios sabe que me cuesta un huevo dejar ir a Ash, pero tengo que hacerlo, la tradición obliga y sé que será feliz torturando a un celta –no querido- ya tiene experiencia con el tema. Pobeshito Dag. Besotes y vamos Eliz que ya terminamos!!

**Belangel:** Gracias por leer esta historia y bienvenida a Fanfiction, espero que disfrutes el final!! Ya viste que Mal tuvo su merecido!! Yo también voy a extrañar Sus Ojos!! Cariños.

**Serenity-venus022:** Espero que te guste esta recta final y que disfrutes de este final. No hay que esperar casi nada esta vez, sólo una semana para leer el final. Besos

**Caroone:** Ya actualicé y ya sabés que le final es en una semana, espero que te guste el capñitulo!! Besos

**JennySol:** Otra que pasa la buena vida, yo me tuve que quedar en casa triste y vos de joda con tu novio. El mio trabajó toda semana santa, buaa que embole. Pero bueno, así son los gajes del oficio. Espero que te guste este chap. Besotes!!

**IloveCelia&Mamo4ever:** Bueno que puedo decir, me siento orgullosa de haber podido prender tu imaginación, y si las noche fueron más placenteras, MEJOR jajajaja. Como dice la marca de comida para perros "imposible no amarlos" y creo que eso a Darien le sienta perfecto jejejeje, realmente es imposible. En cuanto a la primera vez de Mamo con Kaoli, la idea era que cada una creyera lo que quisiera, pero Kaoli da un dato sobre la hombría de Darien, que nos hace pensar que la primera vez no fue nada sencilla jajajajaja.

Chanchadas es hacer… bueno en una palabra es todo el juego previo al momento de hacerlo, lo mismo que el ACTO en sí. Acá se usa para molestar en tono recriminador "Aaah estuvieron haciendo chanchadas" lo que en mi mente implica a dos personas, a medio vestir, o completamente desnudas y una superficie horizontal jejejeje Espero que algo se haya entendido.

En cuento a que pervierto, si sé que en parte soy responsable, pero todas ustedes pueden pensar lo mismo, el tema es animarse a decirlo o escribir. Y la verdad es que todas son unas perdidas jajajaja –lujuriosamente hablando-. La verdad es que a veces digo cosas más fuertes de las que escribo. Se salvan de no conocerme personalmente!! Jajajajaja Cariños!!

**LuthienElisis:** Dios que difícil se pone al final y uno quiere colmar las expectativas de todos, espero poder hacerlo. Te agradezco por haber seguido la historia desde el principio. No puedo adelantar como va a terminar, pero creo que después de este capítulo se entiende un poco más el prólogo. Espero que disfrutes de este final, Besos!!

**Elieluchiha:** Muchas gracias por los cumplidos, espero que te guste el final. Ya no queda nada, yo por mi parte me parece un final hermoso. Cariños!!

**LunaChibaTsukino:** Ya no queda mucho que esperar, sólo una semana, espero que te guste y lo disfrutes. Bye!!

**Angie Bloom:** Vuelvo a inclinarme ante una de mis Autoras Favoritas –con mayúscula- como verás estoy aquí volviéndome loca para llegar al final y dios sabe que no será tan bueno como el de tu PlayGRound pero al menos es un final, yo creo, digno de este fic. Ahora soy yo la que estuvo bastante complicada estas semanas y no tuvo tiempo de leer tu fic, pero apenas tenga un segundo estoy por ahí. Millones de Besos Reina!!

**Erika Chiba:** Si esto es tan maravilloso, es mi último Reply y tengo el gusto de que sea tuyo. Como en los viejos tiempo, es realmente un momento para rememorar. También para vos Erika no tengo más que palabras de agradecimiento por este año de compañía, esto de cerrar y tener la costumbre de decir Si Erika no deja review no actualizo, se convirtió en un juego divertido. Me parece que la mejor forma de terminar es con vos, espero que te guste el final. Cuidate y millones de besos!!


	25. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

_**Tiempo Presente**_

_If you wait for me then I'll come for you  
Although I've traveled far  
I always hold a place for you in my heart  
_

**-¿Estás acá?- **Miró sobre su pecho y ella dormía ahí, bella y hermosa. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, lo miró, le sonrió y le contestó.

**-Sí, como siempre.-**

**-No, no estás. Por más que te busque, por más que estire las manos en la cama no te encuentro.-**

**-Pero nunca sentiste frío por las noches. Eso es porque estuve y estoy acá.-**

**-Si, pero no despertás. Por qué no despertás, te necesito tanto amor.-**

**-Lo sé, y yo te amo tanto Darien, pero no puedo, sólo acá soy libre.-**

**-Pero es mi sueño Sere, esto no es real. Es mi estúpido cerebro que desea que estés durmiendo a mi lado. Ya pasaron… 15 años.-**

**-No, no importa si es un sueño. Para mí esta es la realidad, nuestra realidad. Siempre fue un sueño Darien, desde el principio. Hermoso y perfecto, hasta el fin.-**

_If you think of me If you miss me once in awhile  
Then I'll return to you  
I'll return and fill that space in your heart  
_

**-No puedo, Sere, no puedo y no quiero que llegue la mañana. No puedo decidir. TE AMO tanto.- **las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

**-¡¡Shuu!!... TE AMO, y te prometo que voy a seguir acá.-** su mano de posó lentamente sobre su pecho, donde se sentían los latidos de su corazón. **–Y este calor en nuestra cama, va a seguir.-**

**-¡¡Te amo!!, TE AMO tanto, después de 20 años te sigo amando como la primera vez que te vi.-**

La besó con toda su alma y lentamente abrió lo sus ojos, ella no estaba sobre su pecho, ya no.

_Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
_

·······························································································

El Doctor Chiba se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, con cara de pocos amigos.

**-Serena y Mamoru, me voy. Si no están en el coche en 3 minutos se van caminando.-** Azotó la puerta.

2 minutos 54 segundos después… dentro del coche

**-Papi, te amamos-** Su Chibi habló. Era hermosa, rubia de ojos celeste. Un calco de su madre a los 21 años, en todo sentido. Bueno, tenía en realidad la inteligencia de su padre, en eso sí se le parecía.

**-Yo también los amo. ¿Qué me van a pedir?-** En tono de voz se notaba un dejo de tristeza, aunque sonreía.

**-Soñamos con Mamá. Estaba hermosa viejo, feliz, su risa es lo más perfecto que voy a oír en mí vida. Ya había empezado a olvidar su risa, pero hoy la volví a escuchar.-** Su Mamo era un jovencito de 19 años, igual a él, pero con el carisma de su madre. Apasionado y entregado a la vida, nunca dejaba de sonreír. Serena era así.

No pudo evitar sentir el calor de unas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

**-Yo soñé con Mami también.-** Miró de reojo a sus hijos, Chibi sentada a su lado y Mamo en el asiento trasero.

**-¡Pá!... Nosotros…- **Chibi se detuvo, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

Miró a sus hijos tiernamente y suspiró. **– Ustedes son mi vida, así que pueden decir lo que piensan sin ningún miedo. Sólo díganme lo que quieran decir.- **

Su hija mayor tomó coraje, estiró su mano hasta alcanzar la de su hermano y continuó. **–Nosotros… te apoyamos, tomes la decisión que tomes. No podemos decirte que hacer, pero nunca te vamos a cuestionar. Papi, sos todo lo que tenemos y no podemos seguir viéndote así. No pienses en nosotros o en los abuelos. Solo pensá en vos y en Mami.- **

Darien dio gracias a Dios por sus hijos, un semáforo los detuvo. Se movió de su asiento, miró de frente a sus hijos y les dedicó su más calida sonrisa. Suavemente tocó el rostro de su hija y estiró su otro brazo hasta alcanzar las manos de su hijo.

_If you'll be waiting  
If you dream of me like I dream of you  
In a place that's warm and dark  
In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart_

**-Son tan parecidos a ella, todo lo bueno que tiene lo puso en ustedes. Nacieron de tanto amor, son sus milagros y son míos. Serena, Mamoru los amo.- **Rápidamente les sonrió y siguió su camino.

Mamoru limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y comenzó a reír. **–Si es taaaaan parecida a Mamá, que se casó a la misma edad.-**

**-Siiii, pero fui taaaaan tonta. En cambio mamá te pescó y no te largó más. Lo único bueno que me dio mi mi ahora ex marido es este bebé.- **Miró su panza de 6 meses, su bebé si era grande, sus manos se posaron en su vientre, y luego una mano más, su hermano mimaba a su sobrinito y a ella.

**-Ahhh!! Bueno, si es así, esperá hasta los 26. Yo me enamoré a esa edad de tu madre. Mientras tanto, el abuelo y el Tío Mamo van a ser las figuras paternas del gordo.**

**-Pobre bebé, papi y yo figuras paternas. Ese gordo no va a tener una vida feliz.- **Mamo reía a carcajadas.

**-Ey!! Que tu padre te crió solito 15 años, de abnegado cuidado, para que me saltes con esto. Ahora me entero que soy mal padre. Aahh!! Las cosas que podría haber hecho, y las dejé por Ustedes.- **Darien reía** -Cuando Chibi me dijo que me iba a hacer abuelo a los 46, ¿yo que hice? La abracé y lloramos juntos, a los dos días fuimos a comprar la cuna los 3 juntos. Y después vine el "otro" y me dice que se va de "Putas", y yo que hago. Le compro un cargamento de preservativos para él y sus amigotes, sólo para que la pasen bien. Soy realmente mal padre… Pero por malcriarlos.- **Después de reírquedó serio, sus hijos se miraron.

Mamo le guiñó el ojo a su hermana y ella comprendió**. **Esperaron a llegar al siguiente semáforo, cuando se puso rojo Mamo gritó.

**-Ahora Chibi, ataque de besos a Papito!!.- **Los tres se reían en el auto, a pesar de todo eran una familia feliz. Darien tocó el vientre de su hija y luego la rodilla de su hijo. Los tres estaban juntos, eso era lo único que importaba.

_Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting  
_

Llegaron al hospital, entraron abrazados. Pero dentro de ese lugar su alegría se consumía. Ella dormía ahí, ya hacía 15 años. Se dirigieron a la habitación de Serena, en el camino se encontraron son los señores Tsukino.

**-Hijos pasen a saludar a Mami.-** Sus pequeños ingresaron a la habitación, como todos los días.

**-Hola Hijo ¿cómo estás?-** Preguntó gentilmente Ikuko.

**-Destrozado, pero ya llevo 15 años igual. Así que supongo que ese es mi estado de ánimo.-**

**-Perdona que te pregunte, pero ya decidiste.- **

**-No Kenji, pero…- **Darien se pasó las manos por la cara y suspiró, estaba tan cansado.

**-Ya lo hicimos, quedate tranquilo. Sabemos que te echamos la responsabilidad a vos. Pero ella te confiaba su vida, el día que te conoció volvió a vivir, a sonreír, a amar. Gracias Hijo, por todo lo que le diste.- **Los ojos de Ikuko y Kenji se llenaron de lágrimas.

_I've longed for you and I have desired  
To see your face your smile  
To be with you wherever you are_

Los saludó e ingresó a la habitación. Ahí estaban sus hijos, revoloteando alrededor de su madre, contándole las últimas aventuras de sus vidas de adolescentes. Chibi estaba sentada junto a su madre, le había tomado su mano y colocado sobre su vientre, mientras que Mamo acomodaba el cabello rubio sobre la almohada.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comprendió que siempre iba a estar ella en su vida. Si pudiera sentir lo amada que era, ¿despertaría? La respuesta era siempre la misma, No. Sus hijos voltearon y lo comprendieron.

Papá ya había decidido...

_Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting  
I've longed for you and I have desired  
To see your face, your smile  
To be with you wherever you are_

Ambos besaron a su madre, se recostaron sobre su pecho y aspiraron su olor, grabaron el sonido de su corazón. Como no conocerlo y habían sido uno durante 9 meses. La volvieron a besar. Mamo lleno su mano de besos, mientras Chibi medía el tamaño de sus manos y las comparaba, al fin eran iguales. Lentamente se desprendieron de ella, sólo la observaron y le dijeron adiós.

Su padre los tomó entre sus brazos y ambos comenzaron a llorar. Darien se mantuvo firme, protegiendo a sus hijos y abrazándolos, como queriendo quitarles el dolor, los besó y los acompañó hasta la puerta. Ahí los dejó con sus abuelos, los cuales comenzaron a llorar también.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a mirarla, a recordar cada segundo que habían pasado juntos y sonrió. Se sentó le tomó la mano, jugó con sus dedos, besó cada uno de ellos. De repente la puerta se abrió.

_Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
Please say you'll be waiting_

**-Disculpá, no quería interrumpirlos.-** dijo el hombre consternado.

**-Hola Andy, esta bien, pasá.-**

Ella se acercó hasta él y lo saludó con un apretón en los hombros.

**-No quisiera estar en tu lugar. Me duele tanto verte y verla así. No es justo, no, no lo es.- **Andrew se largó a llorar, durante años había permanecido como una sombra para su amigo, un soporte. Pero no podía ayudarlo en todo, ni menos quitarle el dolor, sólo le restaba estar con él incondicionalmente, como siempre.

**- No, no lo es. Pero es nuestra vida, y los 5 años que estuvimos juntos, fuero más intensos que 30 años de matrimonio.-** Darien se paró y abrazó fuertemente. –**Lo único que me da mucho dolor es que no pudo ver crecer a sus hijos, no va a ver a su nieto. Y yo me perdí de verla envejecer.-** El silencio reinó por unos minutos, los dos amigos siguieron abrazados buscando fuerzas para seguir adelante. **–Quedate con Sere y Mamo que necesitan a su tío favorito y yo necesito, realmente, estar a solas con mi esposa.-**

Andrew asintió, antes de retirarse volteó a ver a Darien y una duda lo asaltó. **–Haruka… ella ya…-** Darien lo interrumpió.

**-Si ayer, pasó la noche con ella. Ya se despidieron, cuando me decidí la llamé y le dejé un permiso para que se pudiera quedar en la habitación. Ahora debe estar afuera con mis hijos.-**

Andrew se acercó a Serena, depositó un gentil beso en su mano. **–Si pudiera cambiar las cosas, te juro que lo haría, cuidanos.-** Le susurró al oído.

Darien se quedó solo de nuevo en esa habitación.

La miró, con la mirada más dulce que él tenia para ella y recordó todo, recordó como la amó, y como la amaría hasta el día que su corazón dejara de latir.

Sonrió y pensó en todas la veces que ambos juraban que se amaban más allá del tiempo y el espacio. Ellos habían nacido el uno para el otro, eran un sólo ser y lo podían sentir cada vez que se miraban a los ojos, y cada vez que hacían el amor.

Y decidió…

Lentamente se levantó de su silla y se sentó a su lado.

_Together again  
It would feel so good to be  
In your arms  
Where all my journeys end  
If you can make a promise If it's one that you can keep, I vow to come for you  
If you wait for me..._

**-Hola amor-** Se reclinó sobre su cuerpo al perder el habla por culpa de las lágrimas. **–Amor, amor.-** Besó sus manos, su pecho, estiró su mano hasta la vía del suero y lo sacó. **–Te vamos a cambiar esa bata de hospital que no va con tu personalidad, ¿sí? Sere que voy a decirle a Chibi, ¿decime que puedo decirle el día que tenga a su bebé, y a Mamo cuando encuentre a la mujer de su vida? Qué hago Sere, como me levanto mañana, como vivo sin vos. Mi amor, por favor, te suplico que te despiertes, despertate, no me oís. No me dejes, no lo hagas-** Por el rostro de Darien caían las lagrimas que encerraba desde hacía ya 15 años.

Se levantó de la cama y se paró en la cabecera, tomó el tubo que hacía que Serena respirara y lo sacó. Tomó su camisón favorito de seda y se lo puso. Estaba igual que tiempo atrás, la abrazó, su cuerpo seguía con vida. La besó en los labios después no poder hacerlo por 15 años y se acostó en la cama con ella.

La acomodó sobre su pecho, donde sus latidos de corazón podían fundirse. La abrazó y la besó y comenzó a sentir como la vida se le iba entre sus brazos, como su respiración se pausaba y como sus latidos del corazón cesaban.

La había esperado 26 años, la reconoció cuando vió sus ojos y ahora su vida se apagaba en sus manos. Pero quién sabía, tal vez en otra vida si podrían ser felices…

Entonces la miró y lo comprendió. Ya habían sido felices...

Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a silenciarse, las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. Entonces recordó las palabras de Serena, ahora su corazón latía por los dos, ella no se iba, sólo volvía al lugar que pertenecía. Su corazón.

Con ese último pensamiento ella pasó a la eternidad, en los brazos del hombre que le había enseñado amar, que la había hecho mujer… El hombre que siempre iba a amar…

_And say you'll hold  
A place for me in your heart..._

_A place for me in your heart..._

_A place for me in your heart..._

**_A place for me in your heart..._**

_…**FIN…**_

* * *

_Aquí no corre el tiempo tras la brisa. Jamás se ven pasar las mismas golondrinas.  
Aquí no sale el sol pues no se oculta, quisiera estar contigo, hoy hay neblina.  
No tengo que gritar para que escuches, ni tocarte la cara para que me sientas.  
Si me notas perdida la mirada, es que ahora te miro con el alma._

_Te esperaré, en la última página del libro, a media tarde urgente de cariño.  
Te esperaré en la altura sublime del silencio para hacer te el amor, en una nube, en una nube, en una nube al final del arco iris._

_No tienes que seguir estando triste, sólo me puse alas y me fui volando a las estrellas. Si me notas perdida la mirada, es que ahora te miro con el alma._

_Te esperaré, en la última página del libro, a media tarde urgente de cariño.  
Te esperaré en la altura sublime del silencio para hacerte el amor..._

_en una nube, en una nube,_

_en una nube al final del arco iris..._

* * *

_**Desde los brazos de Ash todavía llorando...**_

Siiiii, ya se que me odian, pero este es el final del fic. Empezó siendo sólo un songfic, pero luego mutó y se convirtió en algo más largo.

Se devela el misterio!! Este es el origen de Sus Ojos…

_**Sus ojos** se cerraron... y el mundo sigue andando, su boca que era mía ya no me besa más,  
se apagaron los ecos de su reír sonoro y es cruel este silencio que me hace tanto mal.  
Fue mía la piadosa dulzura de sus manos que dieron a mis penas caricias de bondad,  
y ahora que la evoco hundido en mi quebranto, las lágrimas trenzadas se niegan a brotar,  
y no tengo el consuelo de poder llorar. _

_¡Por qué sus alas, tan cruel quemó la vida!  
¡Por qué esta mueca siniestra de la suerte!  
Quise abrigarla y más pudo la muerte,  
¡Cómo me duele y se ahonda mi herida!  
Yo sé que ahora vendrán caras extrañas  
con su limosna de alivio a mi tormento.  
Todo es mentira, mentira ese lamento.  
¡Hoy está solo mi corazón! _

_Como perros de presa las penas traicioneras celando mi cariño galopaban detrás,  
y escondida en las aguas de su mirada buena la muerte agazapada marcaba su compás.  
En vano yo alentaba febril una esperanza. Clavó en mi carne viva sus garras el dolor;  
y mientras en las calles en loca algarabía el carnaval del mundo gozaba y se reía,  
burlándose el destino me robó su amor._

_¡Por qué sus alas, tan cruel quemó la vida!  
¡Por qué esta mueca siniestra de la suerte!  
Quise abrigarla y más pudo la muerte,  
¡Cómo me duele y se ahonda mi herida!  
Yo sé que ahora vendrán caras extrañas  
con su limosna de alivio a mi tormento.  
Todo es mentira, MENTIRA ese lamento.  
¡Hoy está solo mi corazón! _

Este Tango tan hermoso de **Gardel y Lepera, "Sus Ojos se Cerraron"** fue, el que en la muerte le dio vida a la historia.

Desde el principio sabía que Serena moría, y que iba a ser Darien, quién tuviera la terrible decisión de desconectarla.

El tema principal de este capítulo es "**The Promise**" de **Tracy Chapman**, si pueden bajarlo y leer este capítulo sin llorar es un milagro. El otro tema es** "Al final del Arco iris" **de** Ricardo Montaner** que juro nunca puedo escuchar sin llorar.

Perdón si alguna quedó decepcionada con el final, pero a mi me encantó y fue lo primero que escribí, hace ya un año. Y lo más hermoso de todo es que a pesar del dolor Darien fue feliz.

Prometo que en el próximo, no va a haber un final de este calibre. Pero para eso habrá que esperar.

A todas las que me siguieron las quiero y no puedo expresar lo felices que me hicieron siguiendo esta historia. Como todo cuando uno termina un ciclo piensa en todo lo que le pasó durante ese tiempo. Así que también quiero agradecerle a quienes estuvieron en un principio y luego abandonaron el barco. Esas personas dejaron un huella en mí, así que gracias también y les deseo suerte. A los que siguen a mi lado nada más que recordarles mi inmenso cariño por ustedes.

Voy a subir sus nombres en la semana, quiero que queden asentados en el final. Pero por desgracia tuve parcial y no me dio tiempo de hacerlo. Así que dentro de poco lo subiré.

Y por ultimo a mis dos amores:

El primero, Darien. Responsable de mis más felices momentos de la adolescencia, y causal de mis sueños más irreales. Es por él que mi imaginación vuela, y me recuerda lo hermoso de un amor puro.

Y por último a mi amor, el hombre que se deja poner millones de apodos. Que responde a un Mamo, o a un Ash si importar lo ridículo que parezca. El que siente celos por un acetato –"lo querés más a Darien que a mí"-.

Y el que se siente orgulloso de mí, y puede quedarse en silencio mirándome, mientras dejo que la fantasía me envuelva y ve como creo mundo de ensueños. Te amo, ayer, hoy y por siempre…

_Bye chicas, es la última vez que me despido desde aquí!!_

_Colorín Colarado… Este cuento se ha acabado…_

_**···****Besos Suyay****···**_


End file.
